My Love is You
by ChiiChan2806
Summary: Naruto hidup dalam kesepian tanpa kasih sayang kedua orang tua yang sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Akhirnya sang ibu menyuruh Tsunade untuk mencarikan seorang "baby sitter" untuknya. Awalnya Naruto biasa saja, tapi akhirnya perasaan aneh itu pun muncul yang membuat Naruto makin dekat dengan "baby sitternya" sendiri. Bagaimanakah kisahnya? Please welcome to Asuna SAO.
1. Sakit Jiwa

Fanfiction My Love is You

.

Disclaimer:

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and Sword Art Online [Reki Kawahara]

My Love is You

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, etc

Rate : T+

Type : Semi Canon Crossover

Main cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Yuuki Asuna, and friends

Main Pair : Siapa hayo...?

.

warning! : OOC, OC, Typo(s), AU, AR, AT and many more!

Danger! : Please don't read if you don't like it!

.

"JUST FOR FUN"

.

Chapter 1 Sakit Jiwa

.

Matahari telah mengetuk jendela kamar sang pemuda bermata biru.

Cahaya nya yang tajam menyinari rumah berlantai tiga itu. Tidak ada orang disana, ia hanya tinggal bertiga dengan seorang baby sister dan pembantu rumah tangga di rumahnya.

Kehidupannya yang begitu sepi membuat ia tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk melangkahkan kaki menemui habitatnya.

Ia hanya bermain di sekitaran rumahnya sendiri. Rumah yang sangat besar jika hanya ditempati oleh tiga orang.

Pagi itu seperti biasanya ia sangat malas untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

.

"Krek!"

Pintu kamarnya dibuka seseorang.

Langkah kaki mendekati pemuda itu yang sedang tertidur di kasur mewahnya.

"Tuan..." seseorang menyapanya

Telinganya mendengar sapaan itu, tapi ia masih enggan bangun, beranjak dari kasur tempat ia merebahkan badannya.

"Aku bawakan sarapan untukmu..." lanjut seseorang itu

Ia tahu jika sang pelayan tidak akan pergi sebelum mendapatkan jawaban dari mulutnya.

Dengan malas ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah pelayan itu.

"Aku malas makan!" Ucapnya singkat kepada sang pelayan

"Tapi tuan, nyonya menyuruh anda..."

"Sudah! Kau selalu bilang kata-kata yang sama kepadaku. Dan satu lagi jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan "Tuan". Panggil saja namaku Naruto. Itu lebih enak terdengar di telingaku kau tahu!" Seru Naruto

"Baik tuan Naruto..." sahut sang pelayan yang masih tampak berdiri di samping kasur Naruto

"Arrghhh..." Naruto kesal dengan pelayannya

Dengan segera Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya, ia beranjak meninggalkan tempat tidur itu.

"Hey Asuna! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan Tuan! Kau menegerti tidak sih?!" Naruto bertanya dengan kesal

Asuna pun mengangguk.

"Haaahhh...baiklah, sekarang kau segera pergi tinggalkan kamar ini." Pinta Naruto

"Baik Tuan..." sahut Asuna

"Tuan lagi..." Naruto berceloteh

"Maaf tuan, baik Naruto.." sahut Asuna

"Masih ada kata tuannya!" Naruto memarahi Asuna

"Maafkan aku Naruto..." ucap Asuna sambil menundukkan wajahnya

"Ya sudah pergilah..." sambung Naruto

Asuna pun berpamitan pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di kamar.

Naruto segera pergi ke kamar mandinya dan melepaskan kesetresan yang melanda jiwanya.

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian...

.

"Kring! Kring!"

Bunyi telefon berdering.

"Hallo..." sahut Naruto

"Hai sayang, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Ibu sepertinya akan lama disini bersama ayahmu. Dan bagaimana pelayan baru yang ibu berikan khusus untuk mengurusimu. Apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya sang ibu

"Kabarku baik bu, ya tak apa kalian berlama disana. Kalau bisa tidak usah pulang sekalian bu!" Sahut Naruto sambil memegang handphone di telinganya

"Jangan begitu anakku, negara kita akan kekurangan pasokan jika ayah dan ibu tidak turun langsung dalam pekerjaan ini.." sahut sang ibu

"Yah sudah, terserah kalian sajalah." Ucap Naruto sambil beranjak keluar kamarnya

"Oh ya Naruto, bagaimana pelayan mu?" Tanya ibunya kembali

"Entahlah bu, dia kan baru tiga minggu berada di sini. Jadi aku belum tahu banyak tentangnya,," jawab Naruto

"Baiklah sayang, sepertinya ibu harus bekerja lagi. Kau baik-baiklah di rumah ya. I love you..." seru sang ibu dan...

"Tut...tut..tut..."

Percakapan berakhir.

"Haaahhh..." Naruto menghela nafasnya

Langkah kakinya seakan ingin berhenti, tapi keinginannya lebih kuat dari rasa malas yang menerpanya.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai satu, ia berjalan menyusuri anak tangga di rumahnya itu.

.

"Naruto..." seru seorang wanita berperawakan setengah baya

Naruto menoleh kepada seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya itu.

"Apa bibi?" Sahut Naruto dengan malasnya

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya sang bibi

"Aku mau berlatih memanah di halaman belakang bibi..." Sahut Naruto sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya

"Hmm...anak itu..."seru sang bibi

"Bibi Tsunade..." Asuna datang mendekati Tsunade

Tsunade menjadi pembantu rumah tangga di kediaman keluarga Naruto. Dialah yang telah mengurus Minato sedari kecil sampai Minato mempunyai anak Naruto. Naruto pun Tsunade sendiri yang mengurusinya, sehingga tiada jarak diantara Naruto dan pembantunya itu.

Baik Naruto dan Tsunade sudah saling menganggapnya sebagai keluarga sendiri.

.

.

.

Di halaman belakang rumah Naruto.

.

"Hanya dengan ini aku dapat melepas kesepian ku. Aku tidak punya teman. Aku seperti orang yang terisolasi. Aku hanya menunggu pergantian musim sehingga teman-teman yang mendatangiku. Hidupku benar-benar seperti orang yang sakit jiwa.

Sepi, sendiri, sunyi dan tiada berarti." Gerutunya sambil terus memandangi papan landasan busur panahnya

Dari kejauhan tampak Asuna melihati Naruto yang sedang berlatih itu, sepertinya Asuna tertarik untuk lebih dekat dengan sang majikan. Tapi ia tidak berani melakukan sesuatu yang tanpa diperintahkan Naruto.

Asuna adalah seorang gadis yang umurnya dua tahun lebih muda dari Naruto.

Ia dilahirkan dari kalangan biasa saja, yang kemudian diajak Tsunade untuk membantunya mengurusi rumah keluarga Uzumaki.

Saat ini usianya masih berumur 17 tahun, Asuna baru lulus sekolah sebulan yang lalu.

Ia dengan senang mengambil pekerjaan yang ditawarkan oleh Tsunade, karena dari hasil pekerjaannya itu ia dapat membiayai sekolah adik-adiknya.

.

.

.

"Bruugghh!"

Terdengar suara jatuh di halaman belakang keluarga Naruto.

Asuna yang berada dekat dengan halaman segera berlari melihat apa yang terjadi.

.

"Naruto..." Asuna tampak cemas melihat keadaan Naruto, ia segera duduk di samping Naruto yang sedang tertidur di atas rumput Jepang itu

"Kau tak apa Naruto...?" Tanya Asuna yang khawatir

Naruto pun menoleh ke arah Asuna.

"Aku tak apa Asuna..." sahut Naruto

"Mau ku bantu berdiri?" Tanya Asuna lagi

"Tidak, itu tidak perlu,,," sahut Naruto

Asuna masih memandangi Naruto yang jatuh terlentang itu.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir padaku Asuna..." Naruto segera bangkit dari jatuhnya kemudian duduk

"Tapi...aku..." Asuna masih bingung mengatakannya

"Iya, aku mengerti. Kau disuruh ibuku untuk mengurusiku kan?" Tanya Naruto

Asuna mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya itu tidak perlu Asuna, yang aku butuhkan bukanlah seorang pelayan. Aku hanya butuh teman." Sahutnya sambil menundukkan wajah

Asuna memandangi wajah Naruto yang tampak sedih itu.

"Aku mau menjadi temanmu Naruto..."Asuna menawarkan diri

"Blush!"

Naruto segera menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Asuna. Dengan terkejut ia segera berucap kepada pelayannya itu.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto dengan riangnya

"He-eh!" Asuna mengangguk

"Terima kasih Asuna kau telah mau menjadi temanku, setidaknya jika aku punya teman aku tidak seperti orang yang sakit jiwa." Ucap Naruto sambil beranjak berdiri dari duduknya

"Baiklah Asuna, hari ini kau temani aku berjalan-jalan ya..." pinta Naruto

Asuna ikut berdiri dari duduknya.

"Oh iya, jangan kau pakai baju pelayan seperti itu. Santailah sedikit. Kau ada jeans kan? Pakailah celana jeans mu dan kenakan baju kaos saja tidak usah berlengan panjang seperti sekarang. Aku risih melihatnya." Ujar Naruto

Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan Asuna, ia segera bergegas ke kamarnya.

Sedangkan Asuna sendiri tampak memandangi kepergian sang majikan.

.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian...

.

"Baiklah, kalian hati-hati..." ucap Tsunade kepada Naruto dan Asuna

"Baik bibi." Sahut Naruto

Naruto dengan riangnya pergi bersama Asuna, dengan mengendarai sebuah motor matic mereka melaju ke sebuah mall.

Sesampainya disana mereka langsung menuju kesebuah zona permainan. Disana mereka menghabiskan waktu seharian hanya untuk bersenang-senang bermain games yang ada di tempat itu.

.

"Asuna, ayo ikut disamping ku bermain dance ini..." ajak Naruto

"Aku tidak bisa Naruto!" Ucap Asuna yang sedikit berteriak karena bisingnya suara yang ada di dalamnya

"Baiklah, kau tunggu aku sebentar yah!" Ucap Naruto

Asuna hanya mengangguk, Naruto pun memasukkan koin permainannya dan mulai menari di atas papan tari yang berkelap kelip itu.

Tampak keceriaan di wajah sang Uzumaki yang telah lama terselimuti kesepian dan kesedihan yang mendalam.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

Tampak keringat membasahi wajah Naruto yang sedikit gelap itu.

Asuna segera mengambilkan tissue yang berada di tasnya untuk Naruto.

"Ini..." Asuna memberikan tissue nya

"Terima kasih Asuna..." sahut Naruto sambil mengambil tissue yang diberikan Asuna

"Kita mau kemana lagi Naruto?" Tanya Asuna

"Sepertinya ini sudah waktunya makan siang Asuna, kita ke restoran yang ada di mall ini saja. Kita makan siang terlebih dahulu. Apa kau setuju?" Tanya Naruto

Asuna hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, mari kita kesana..." ajak Naruto

Kedua insan itu pergi meninggalkan tempat permainan mereka menuju ke sebuah restoran yang ada di dalam mall.

Tampak tawa dan canda di wajah keduanya selama perjalanan.

Sesampainya di sana Naruto langsung memesan beberapa menu untuk ia santap siang itu.

"Kau mau pesan apa Asuna?" Tanya Naruto sambil melihat-lihat daftar menu yang ada

"Aku ikut denganmu saja Naruto."jawabnya

"Hah? Kita mau makan Asuna bukan mau pergi. Kenapa kau ingin ikut bersamaku?" Tanya Naruto dengan terkejut

Asuna pun tertawa dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Maaf Naruto, maksudku aku pesan sama seperti dirimu.." Jawab Asuna sambil tertawa

"Hm..baiklah..., aku pesan yang tadi dikali dua saja.." ucap Naruto ke pelayan restoran

"Baik tuan...mohon ditunggu.."ucap sang pelayan

Mereka berdua menunggu datangnya pesanan itu sambil saling melirik satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Lima menit kemudian...

Pesanan datang mereka segera menyantap makanannya.

"Jangan terburu-buru Naruto..." ucap Asuna

Naruto makan dengan sangat cepat, ia sangat kelaparan setelah seharian bermain di zona permainan itu.

Asuna hanya memandangi wajah sang majikannya sambil menyuap makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

Naruto pun kemudian meneguk air minumnya.

"Ahh...segarnya..." Naruto dengan cepat menghabisi makanan yang dipesannya itu

"Naruto, bolehkah aku bertanya?" Tanya Asuna

"Bertanyalah Asuna, jangan sungkan. Bukankah kita sudah menjadi teman?" Tanya Naruto

Asuna membenarkan.

"Baiklah, tapi kau jangan marah ya..." pinta Asuna terlebih dahulu

Naruto mengangguk.

"Apa kau tidak mempunyai pacar Naruto?" Asuna bertanya kepada Naruto

Seketika itu Naruto tertawa.

"Hahahahaha..." Naruto tertawa seperti tanpa beban

"Apa pertanyaan ku salah Naruto?" Tanya Asuna yang terheran

Naruto pun memandangi Asuna.

"Hey Asuna, teman saja aku tidak punya. Bagaimana ceritanya aku mempunyai seorang pacar.

Hidupku selalu sendiri, sejak usiaku lima tahun ayah dan ibu selalu berpergian menjalankan bisnis kelautannya. Aku tinggal hanya berdua dengan bibi Tsunade.

Waktu di sekolah pun aku ditunggui oleh dua orang penjaga. Satu supir dan satu pengawal pribadi yang diutus ayahku. Mana mungkin aku dapat mempunyai seorang teman.

Kau tidak tahu betapa mengerikannya wajah pengawal diriku saat itu." Naruto mulai bercerita

Asuna terkekeh.

"Aku fikir hidup dalam bergelimpangan harta itu menyenangkan Naruto."sahut Asuna

"Memang secara materi lebih dari cukup Asuna, tapi secara batin itu sangat menyiksa. Kau tahu sendiri selama tiga minggu kau dirumahku apa yang kau lihat dariku. Tak ada kan? Aku hanya menghabisi hari-hariku di tempat tidur saja" lanjutnya

Asuna menyelesaikan makannya, ia segera meneguk air minumnya.

"Baiklah Naruto, ini sudah jam 2 siang. Mari kita kembali pulang ke rumah. Aku takut bibi khawatir." Ucap Asuna

"Hah...ya...baiklah..." Naruto menjawab seperti orang yang menolak.

Mereka kemudian kembali ke kediaman keluarga Naruto dengan membawa beberapa belanjaan.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah.

.

"Apa? Shikamaru?" Naruto terkejut mendengar ucapan dari seberang teleponnya

"Hmm..baiklah..., nanti malam aku akan menjemputmu..." ujar Naruto

"Ah, kau ini bagaimana sih plin- pan sekali..!" Naruto menggerutu

Tanpa Naruto sadari sang bibi mendengar ucapan Naruto saat menerima telepon itu.

Naruto pun masih tampak serius mendengar ucapan lawan teleponnya.

"Ya sudah, jika kau sudah mau kesini kabari aku sehari sebelumnya ya, jangan datang mendadak. Aku tidak suka itu." Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya

Tak lama teleponan Naruto pun berakhir.

"Dari siapa Naruto?" Tanya Tsunade

"Shikamaru menelepon ku bibi, ia katanya mau datang kesini dan meminta aku menjemputnya. Tapi ia malah membatalkan rencananya karena jadwal yang tiba-tiba berubah." Serunya lemas

"Ya sudah, kau mandilah. Hari sudah sore.." pinta Tsunade

Naruto pun bergegas menuju kamarnya tanpa membantah ia menuruti ucapan Tsunade.

Ia segera mengambil handuk dan mandi di bak mandi yang berisi air hangat itu. Sambil menatap langit-langit kamar mandi.

"Asuna..., kau begitu cantik dan aku baru menyadarinya hari ini saat kau menemaniku bermain seharian..." ucapnya pelan

.

.

.

Malam harinya...

.

"Naruto, ini makan malamnya..." ucap Asuna

Naruto tengah duduk di teras yang ada di depan jendela kamarnya.

"Antarkan kesini saja Asuna, aku malas beranjak mengambilnya."seru Naruto

Asuna pun mengantarkan makanan itu ke teras tempat Naruto tengah bersantai sambil memandangi rembulan malam ini.

Asuna pun tiba di hadapan Naruto, ia segera menghidangkan makan malam itu di meja di depan Naruto bersantai.

"Baiklah, aku tinggal dulu, selamat makan..." ucap Asuna sambil tersenyum

Ia membalikkan badannya dan beranjak meninggalkan Naruto. Tiba-tiba langkah kakinya terhenti saat dirinya merasakan benda hangat yang menyentuh tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Maafkan aku..." bisik Naruto di telinga kanan Asuna

Ternyata Naruto segera bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Asuna lalu mendekapnya dari belakang.

"Naruto..."ucap Asuna pelan

Ia tampak tidak berani membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto

Kedua tangan Naruto bersilang diatas dada Asuna.

"Rambutmu begitu harum Asuna dan sangat lembut." Ucap Naruto

Seketika wajah Asuna pun memerah karena malu.

"Asuna, biarkan aku merasakan hangat dekapan seorang wanita yang selama ini tidak pernah aku rasakan sama sekali." Pinta Naruto

Asuna hanya terdiam dan membiarkan Naruto mendekapnya...

.

.

.

Tbc...

.

.

.

A/n :

Hai minna san, aku buat cerita baru nih. Crossover dengan Sword Art Online

Entah mengapa aku tiba-tiba jadi tertarik membuat kisahnya. Ide pun muncul, jadi aku rasa sayang sekali jika tidak langsung dikerjakan.

Tapi seperti biasa, karena aku tidak suka menulis yang panjang-panjang. Aku belum bisa menulis sampai 4K lebih dalam setiap chapternya.

Jadi minna maafkan aku ya...

See you... ^_^


	2. Rasa itu

Fanfiction My Love is You

.

Disclaimer:

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and Sword Art Online [Reki Kawahara]

My Love is You

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, etc.

Rate : Sementara T

Type : Semi Canon Crossover

Main cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Yuuki Asuna, and friends

Main Pair : Siapa hayo...?

.

warning! : OOC, OC, Typo(s), AU, AR, AT and many more!

Danger! : Please don't read if you don't like it!

.

"JUST FOR FUN"

.

Chapter 2 Rasa Itu

.

Sinar mentari menyelinap melalui ventilasi udara di pagi hari.

Angin mengikuti sang mentari memberikan kesejukan pada dua insan yang sedang duduk berdiam diri.

Mereka duduk di sofa, dengan segelas teh sebagai penyekat di antara hati yang sunyi.

Asuna dengan mengenakan seragam pelayannya dan Naruto dengan mengenakan pakaian santainya, yang berupa kaos oblong dan celana hawai itu.

Mereka sama-sama duduk di kedua ujung sofa yang panjang itu.

"Asuna..."

Naruto berusaha memanggil seorang wanita yang sudah empat minggu menemaninya, yang tak lain adalah pelayannya sendiri.

Panggilan Naruto itu terdengar di telinga Asuna dan mengetuk alam fikirannya untuk segera menjawab sahutan sang majikan.

"Iya..."

Kata-kata singkat terdengar dari mulut mungilnya, membuat Naruto sesekali menoleh ke arahnya yang masih terlihat menunduk itu.

"Kau masih marah padaku ya...?"

Pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto seakan menjadi sebuah perintah yang harus Asuna jawab kala itu juga.

Dengan sedikit tertahan Asuna menjawabnya.

"Tidak, Naruto..." ucapnya pelan

Naruto mulai mendekati pelayannya itu, ia duduk di samping kiri Asuna.

Tangannya berusaha membelai rambut sang gadis yang lembut nan lagi panjang itu. Usapan tangannya serasa sampai menusuk ke dalam hati dan membuat bulu kuduk Asuna merinding.

"Maafkan aku Asuna..., kemarin malam aku telah berani memelukmu dari belakang." Ucap Naruto sambil melepas belaiannya di rambut Asuna

"Aku benar-benar butuh teman Asuna, dan kau mengiyakan menjadi temanku bukan..." tanya Naruto sambil tetap memandangi Asuna

"Apa arti teman untuk mu Naruto?" Asuna balik bertanya tanpa berani menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. Dengan sekali hentakan nafas ia berusaha menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Aku kesepian, aku butuh seseorang yang dapat menemaniku. Bukan hanya untuk sekarang tapi untuk selamanya.." jawabnya sambil menatap lurus kolam renang yang berada di balik kaca di depannya itu

Asuna mengereyitkan dahinya, pertanda ada perasaan aneh yang sedang berkecamuk dihatinya kala itu.

Dia pun berusaha menoleh melihat ke arah Naruto yang sedang berada disamping kirinya.

"Naruto...aku mau menjadi temanmu, sekarang dan selamanya..." ucap Asuna dengan nada yang berat.

Naruto dengan segera memutar sedikit tubuhnya ke arah Asuna, ia menatap dalam-dalam gadis yang berada dihadapannya itu, ada perasaan senang yang muncul di benak Naruto setelah perkataan itu terdengar di telinganya.

Ia pandangi wajah cantik yang sedang berada di hadapannya. Kala itu ada hasrat ingin mendekap tubuh mungil sang gadis. Tapi hasrat itu tertahan karena ia takut akan membuat Asuna malah menghilang dari dirinya.

"Apa kau terpaksa melakukannya?" Naruto bertanya dengan tatapan tajam ke arah gadis yang baru saja mengatakan keinginannya untuk menjadi temannya

"Naruto..." Asuna menaruh tangan kirinya di atas tangan Naruto, Naruto pun merasakn kulit halus itu menyentuh tangannya yang sedikit kasar

"Asuna..." sapaan lembut keluar dari mulutnya

Mereka berdua tampak saling memandangi, Naruto pun seperti terhipnotis dikala berada dekat dengan sang gadis, ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Asuna.

Asuna tidak melakukan perlawanan sedikit pun, ia tampak memejamkan kedua matanya saat Naruto mulai memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha meraih bibir lembut yang seperti menantang untuk segera beradu itu.

Hasrat Naruto mendorong untuk segera melahap bibir mungil milik Asuna, tapi ia malah menghentikannya dan tidak jadi mencium bibir berwarna peach milik Asuna. Naruto malah menarik kepala Asuna untuk segera bersandar di bahunya.

"Asuna..., arigatou..." ucap Naruto sambil membelai kepala Asuna dengan tangan kanannya. Sedang tangan kirinya tampak memegang erat tangan Asuna yang sudah menumpuk di pangkuannya itu.

.

"Krrringggg..!"

Sebuah tanda telepon masuk di handphone Naruto, mengagetkan keduanya atas kejadian yang mereka lakukan sekarang.

Naruto segera melepas genggamannya, begitupun Asuna yang terperanjat kaget dan malu karena ikut terbawa suasana.

"Hallo." Naruto mengangkat telepon di handphone itu yang sedari tadi ia letakkan di atas meja yang berada di hadapannya.

Terdengar bunyi jawaban dari seberang telepon. Asuna tampak menunggu Naruto berbicara dengan seseorang yang meneleponnya.

"Apa! Kau gila?!"

Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Asuna khawatir, ia takut jika kabar buruk yang telah menimpah diri Naruto.

"Baiklah-baiklah..." jawab Naruto dengan santai sesaat kemudian

Asuna pun merasa lega mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Tunggu saja, mungkin setengah jam lagi aku akan sampai. Sampai nanti..." Naruto kemudian menutup teleponnya

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Asuna yang khawatir sambil memandangi bola mata Naruto yang biru itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Asuna, Shikamaru dan Chouji sudah tiba di bandara bersama teman yang tidak ku ketahui namanya. Aku rasa aku akan menyusul mereka, tak apa ya jika aku tinggal kau sendiri di sini?" Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum kepada Asuna

"Hm-eh" Asuna mengangguk

Naruto segera bangkit dan mengambil kunci mobilnya, tampak Asuna ikut mengantarkannya ke halaman depan rumah Naruto.

"Asuna, motorku sedang dipakai bibi Tsunade pulang ke desanya. Jadi jika kau ingin berpergian tunggu aku datang ya.." ucap Naruto kepada Asuna sambil membuka pintu mobilnya

"Hati-hati Naruto..." sahut Asuna memberikan perhatiannya

Naruto hanya memberikan kode mengiyakan lalu masuk ke dalam mobil itu, ia berangkat menuju bandara untuk menyusul Shikamaru dan Chouji.

.

.

.

Di bandara, 30 menit kemudian...

.

"Hah..., kau banyak sekali Chouji membawa makanan ini.." Naruto terheran-heran melihat temannya banyak membawa snack

"Ini snack kesukaanku Naruto, ambilah jika kau mau mau." Chouji menawarkannya kepada Naruto

"Tidak-tidak, nanti badanku bisa seperti mu." Sahut Naruto yang menolak tawaran Chouji

Shikamaru pun datang bersama sesorang yang tidak Naruto kenal

"Hai Naruto.." sapa Shikamaru

"Hai Shikamaru, siapa ini,.?" Tanya Naruto menunjuk pria yang berada di samping Shikamaru

"Oh, ini Kirito. Dia temanku yang ingin mengetahui kota ini. Kirito, ini Naruto. Naruto adalah teman semasa kecil kami." Ucap Shikamaru memeperkenalkan mereka

"Aku Kirito, senang berjumpa denganmu" ucapnya sambil mengajak berjabat tangan

"Naruto..." jawab Naruto singkat sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk berjabat tangan

"Baiklah, liburan kali ini aku menginap di rumahmu saja ya Naruto. Bukankah ayah dan ibumu sedang tidak ada di rumah?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil berjalan menuju parkiran bandara

"Itu benar Naruto, apakah di kota ini ada snack seperti ini?" Tanya Chouji lagi

Naruto menghela nafasnya, ia pun berkata.

"Mendokuse..."

Seketika itu Shikamaru dan Chouji menjadi tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hahahahaha..."

Mereka lalu menuju ke parkiran dan masuk ke dalam mobil Naruto.

.

.

.

Di perjalanan...

.

"Kau tidak mau kuliah seperti kami Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan tiba-tiba yang duduk di belakang Naruto

Chouji tampak sedang asik memakan snacknya, ia sengaja duduk di depan agar lebih merasa leluasa.

"Aku belum tahu Shikamaru, aku masih malas tidak punya semangat." Ujarnya

"Kau kalah dengan Kirito Naruto, dia kuliah sambil bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya." Sela Shikamaru

"Nantilah, akan aku fikirkan jika ada yang membuat hatiku menjadi bersemangat." Jawab Naruto sambil tetap mengendari mobilnya

"Dengan cara bagaimana membangkitkan semangatmu Naruto?" Tanya Chouji yang ikut bertanya

"Sampai suatu hari ada seorang wanita yang kucintai menyuruhku untuk melanjutkan kuliah lagi." Jawab Naruto sambil tertawa

"Huh! Dasar kau!" Sela Shikamaru

Kirito tampak hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Di rumah...

.

Mereka turun dari dalam mobil dan langsung di sambut Asuna.

Chouji yang melihat Asuna langsung menjatuhkan snack yang dipegangnya, begitupun Shikamaru tampak terbelalak melihat kecantikan Asuna.

Sementara Kirito menjadi teringat wajah sang mantan, saat kedua bola matanya memandangi Asuna.

"Mari ku bawakan..." Asuna menawarkan diri

"Tak perlu Asuna, ini barang mereka. Kau siapkan saja makanan untuk kami berempat ya.." pinta Naruto sambil berjalan masuk ke rumahnya

"Baiklah..." Asuna segera berbalik

Shikamaru dan Chouji dengan terbata-bata bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Ka...kau...pe..li...ha...ra...malaikat jatuh Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru yang terheran

"Naruto siapa gerangan gadis itu?" Chouji ikut bertanya dengan wajah terpana

Tampak Naruto terkekeh melihat ekspresi kedua temannya.

"Hahaha, dia itu baby sister ku." Jawab Naruto sambil tertawa

"Haaaahhhhh...?" Shikamaru dan Chouji terheran, mereka ternganga mendengar jawaban Naruto

"Sudahlah, ayo kita masuk. Aku tahu kalian pasti lelah. Mari beristirahat."Naruto menawarkan kepada teman-temannya

Mereka berempat lalu masuk ke dalam rumah megah itu.

Tampak raut wajah sedih pada diri Kirito, ia pun berbisik di dalam hatinya.

"Hime..., apa kau ada disini..." ucapnya di dalam hati

.

.

.

Asuna tengah menghidangkan makan siang saat itu. Dia melayani dengan lembah lembut kepada teman-temannua Naruto.

Kirito memandanginya dengan tatapan yang sendu, rasanya saat itu ia ingin memeluk pelayan Naruto.

Mereka pun makan siang bersama di meja makan itu, tetapi Asuna tidak ikut bersama mereka. Ia sibuk mencuci piring di dapur.

Seusai makan, Naruto, Shikamaru dan Chouji bermain game bersama di dalam kamarnya. Sedang Kirito tampak membantu Asuna merapihkan meja makan itu.

"Kau sudah lama bekerja disini..?" Tanya Kirito sambil menatap wanita yang berada di hadapannya

"Aku baru empat minggu di sini tuan..." jawab Asuna sambil membawa piring kotor itu ke dapur

Kirito pun mengikutinya.

"Berapa kau digaji di sini nona?" Kirito bertanya lagi

"Itu cukup membiayai kedua adikku yang sedang bersekolah." Jawab Asuna sambil mulai mencuci piringnya

Hari itu Asuna memasakan kepiting Saos untuk Naruto dan teman-temannya. Dengan tidak sengaja ujung cangkang kepiting itu mengenai jari Asuna saat berusaha mencuci wadah kepiting itu.

"Awww!" Asuna kesakitan, ia segera mencuci tangannya

Kirito yang sedang berada di sampingnya berusaha menolongnya.

"Kau tak apa-apa hime...?" Tanya Kirito lalu langsung melihat jari Asuna yang terluka itu

Dengan segera Kirito menghisap jari yang terbaret cangkang kepiting yang membuat Asuna menjadi semakin terheran. Ia pun membiarkan Kirito menghisapnya.

"Hime...?" Ucap Asuna dengan nada bertanya

Kirito pun melepaskan hisapannya saat dirasa darah sudah tidak keluar lagi dari jari mungil Asuna.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja mengucapkan kata itu." Kirito merasa bersalah dan malu, ia terlihat memegangi kepalanya yang tak gatal

Asuna pun memandangi Kirito, Kirito yang merasa dipandangi Asuna menjadi berubah seketika, ia tampak sangat malu dan wajahnya mulai memerah. Ia pun membalikkan badannya membelakangi Asuna.

"Mm..baiklah, aku ke kamar dulu.." ucap Kirito sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan Asuna

Asuna terheran-heran dengan ucapan dan tindakan dari Kirito saat itu.

"Mengapa dia memanggilku dengan sebutan hime...?" Tanyanya dengan dirinya sendiri

Asuna pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

Malam harinya...

.

"Eh Naruto, bagaimana kalau kita bermain futsal di halaman rumahmu ini?" Ajak Shikamaru

"Itu benar Naruto, siapa tahu badan aku akan berubah menjadi kurus." Tambah Chouji

"Haah...baiklah...mendokuse!" Jawab Naruto sambil mengambil bola sepaknya.

Mereka bertiga bermain sepak bola di halaman rumah Naruto tanpa Kirito.

Kirito tengah asik mendekati Asuna. Keduanya berkenalan dan mengobrol banyak tentang kehidupan.

Kirito menjadi makin tertarik dengan Asuna.

"Kau sangat mirip dengannya, hime..." ucap Kirito sambil tersenyum

"Hime?" Asuna bingung

"Eh, maksudku dengan mantan kekasihku..." sahut Kirito dengan malu

"Benarkah tuan, sepertinya wajahku ini pasaran yah?" Tanya Asuna sambil tersenyum

"Hahaha...itu tidak benar hime..." lagi-lagi Kirito memanggil Asuna dengan sebutan hime

Kirito melihat kunang-kunang yang singgah di rambut belakang Asuna.

"Maaf, dibelakangmu..."

"Hup!"

Kirito menangkap kunang-kunang itu.

"Ada apa tuan, kenapa rambutku?" Tanya Asuna yang terheran karena Kirito meremas rambutnya

"Ma-af, ini..." Kirito menunjukkan apa yang ia tangkap

"Kunang-kunang?" Tanya Asuna

"Iya, indah bukan?" Tanya Kirito lagi

Mereka bercakap-cakap dengan intens nya, tanpa memperdulikan yang lain.

Naruto tidak sengaja masuk ke dalam dan melihat mereka sedang duduk dan tertawa bersama.

Ada rasa cemburu di benak Naruto saat itu, tapi ia masih berusaha menahannya.

"Hai Kirito..!" Naruto memanggil Kirito

Asuna segera beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Kirito.

"Maaf aku harus pergi..." pamit Asuna lalu ia pun pergi ke dapur

Kirito membalikkan badannya yang saat itu duduk membelakangi Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Kirito

Naruto berjalan mendekati Kirito dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Buggh!"

Naruto menaruh bola di dada Kirito.

"Mari main dan lawan aku..." ajak Naruto

Kirito pun seakan tidak enak jika menolak permintaan sang tuan rumah. Ia lalu bergegas mengganti pakaiannya dan bermain bersama Naruto.

Tampak keduanya bermain dengan seimbang, sedang Naruto melampiaskan rasa cemburunya dengan bermain membabi buta.

.

.

.

Jam 1 dini hari...

Semua mata telah terpejam, kecuali Kirito.

Ia tidur bertiga bersama Chouji dan Shikamaru. Sedang Naruto tidur di kamarnya sendirian.

Malam itu suasana sangat hening, hanya bunyi jangkrik yang meramaikan keheningan malam itu.

Di kamar Asuna, tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki mengendap-endap memasuki kamarnya.

Saat itu lampu kamar dipadamkan, Asuna terlihat tengah tidur dengan terlentang dengan tangan kiri yang terangkat ke atas dan tangan kanan yang berada di atas perutnya.

Selimut pun menutupi tubuh indahnya yang tampak memakai baju tidur.

Sosok itu kemudian mulai mendekati Asuna, ia duduk disampingnya dan memandangi wajah gadis itu.

Dibelainya dengan lembut wajah Asuna sambil sesekali mencium harum rambutnya yang panjang dan lembut.

Asuna yang merasa ada seseorang yang telah menyentuhnya segera membukakan kedua matanya.

Dengan mengintip ia melihat wajah itu.

"Aaa...mmm..."

Mulut Asuna didekap tangan sosok itu saat ia terkejut dan berusaha berteriak.

"Diam Asuna, jangan berteriak. Aku kesini hanya untuk melihatmu." Bisik sosok itu

Asuna yang terperanjat melihat sosok di depannya menjadi panik dikala ia dengan samar-samar melihat sosok yang sedang berusaha menahan dirinya untuk segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya itu.

.

.

.

Tbc


	3. Hutang Budi

Fanfiction My Love is You

.

Disclaimer:

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and Sword Art Online [Reki Kawahara]

My Love is You

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, etc.

Rate : T+

Type : Semi Canon Crossover

Main cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Yuuki Asuna, and friends

Main Pair : Siapa hayo...?

.

warning! : OOC, OC, Typo(s), AU, AR, AT and many more!

Danger! : Please don't read if you don't like it!

.

"JUST FOR FUN"

.

Chapter 3 Hutang Budi

.

.

Malam semakin larut, Asuna berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman itu. Tapi sosok yang menimpah sebagian tubuhnya terlalu kuat untuk ia lawan.

Air mata mulai menetes di pipinya, membuat sosok itu merasa iba dan mulai melepaskan cengkramannya.

Asuna segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari untuk menyalakan lampu di kamarnya, alangkah terkejutnya saat ia melihat siapa sosok yang mencengkram kedua tangannya tadi.

"Na...ru..to..." Asuna menatap dalam sosok pria yang di hadapannya, seakan tidak percaya terhadap yang Naruto lakukan padanya

"Asuna, tolong kau jangan salah paham dahulu kepadaku." Naruto memohon sambil berjalan mendekati Asuna

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari ku Naruto, mengapa kau bertindak seperti ini kepadaku?" Asuna bertanya dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipi

Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai kamar itu, ia berlutut dan memohon maaf kepada Asuna.

"Maafkan aku Asuna, aku tidak ada maksud apa-apa kepadamu. Niat ku hanya..."

"Niat mu sungguh keji terhadapku Naruto, aku akan membereskan pakaian ku malam ini juga. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini." Asuna segera mengambil koper nya dan mulai membereskan pakaiannya

Naruto yang melihatnya menjadi resah dan gelisah, ia segera bangkit dan menahan Asuna membereskan pakaiannya.

"Asuna..ku mohon hentikan..!" Naruto memeluk Asuna dari belakang agar ia tidak melanjutkan memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam koper itu.

Asuna tidak peduli dengan yang diucapkan oleh Naruto, ia masih terus membereskan pakaiannya.

Karena kesal Naruto dengan sekuat tenaganya membalikkan badan Asuna agar menghadapnya.

Tubuh mungil itu di balikkan oleh Naruto dan seketika pekerjaan yang dilakukan Asuna pun terhenti.

"Dengar! Dengarkan aku..!" Naruto berkata dengan kesalnya sambil memegangi kedua lengan Asuna

Asuna yang merasa dilecehkan berusaha melepaskan diri dari pegangan tangan Naruto.

"Lepaskan aku..!" Asuna merontak

"Tidak Asuna! Kau harus dengarkan aku!" Naruto berusaha memohon kepada Asuna agar mendengarkan penjelasannya terlebih dahulu

"Tidak ada yang perlu aku dengarkan lagi dari dirimu Naruto...!" Asuna berucap sambil menundukan wajahnya

Naruto berusaha melepaskan rasa kesalnya, dan akhirnya ia pun jujur mengakuinya.

"Asuna...aku cemburu! Aku cemburu! Kau dengar itu Asuna. Aku cemburu! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu bersama pria lain! Tatap mataku Asuna...! Tatap aku...!" Naruto berusaha mengutarakan perasaannya

Mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto membuat hati Asuna menjadi teriris sakit.

Sakit karena mengapa Naruto baru sekarang mengatakannya, sedang Asuna sudah sejak awal menyukai Naruto.

"Asuna..."

Sapaan dari Naruto memanggil hatinya untuk segera menjawab panggilan itu.

"Asuna, maafkan aku. Aku tidak ada maksud untuk menodaimu. Aku kesini hanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah pelukan darimu. Maafkan aku..." Naruto berusaha mengangkat wajah cantik Asuna dan perlahan mengusap air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipi lembut milik Asuna dengan jari tangannya

Usapan jari Naruto sangat terasa sampai ke dalam kalbu Asuna. Naruto memperlakukannya bagai seorang putri raja.

"Asuna..." Naruto menyapa Asuna lagi

Perlahan-lahan air mata itu pun terhenti mengalir dari sumbernya. Wajah tenang mulai terpancar dari diri Asuna.

Ingin rasanya ia merebahkan dirinya di pelukan Naruto, tapi Naruto bukan orang yang mudah memahami bagaimana memperlakukan seorang wanita yang menyukainya.

"Asuna, aku janji aku tidak akan berbuat seperti ini. Maafkan aku ya..."

Senyum manis terlihat dari wajah Naruto, bola mata itu sangat menatap dalam diri Asuna. Dan perlahan pegangan tangan Naruto dilepaskan dari kedua lengan Asuna.

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar Asuna. Langkah demi langkah Naruto lalui, kejadian tadi membuat Naruto sangat terpukul. Di dalam hatinya ia juga takut kehilangan Asuna. Tapi sayang pernyataan cinta itu tak kunjung keluar dari mulut manisnya.

Entah mengapa ucapan itu seperti tertahan dan terus tertahan...

"Naruto..."

Asuna menyapa Naruto yang sontak memberhentikan langkah kakinya menuju pintu keluar dari kamar Asuna.

"Naruto..., aku tidak keberatan jika kau ingin memeluk ku..." ucap Asuna

Perkataan itu langsung membuat darah mengalir dengan derasnya di dalam tubuh Naruto. Ia tidak menyangka jika Asuna benar-benar menanggapi keluhan nya.

Naruto pun membalikkan badannya.

"Asuna..., aku..."

"Tak apa Naruto, tidurlah disini. Aku tidak keberatan.." ucap Asuna sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto

Dengan berat langkah Naruto mendekati Asuna, dan Asuna dengan segera merapihkan pakaiannya yang berserakkan di atas kasur kamarnya.

Naruto pun dipersilahkan tidur di sisi kiri kasur.

"Tidurlah, aku akan tidur di sisi kanan kasur ini." Ucap Asuna sambil meletakkan kembali pakaiannya

Entah mengapa langkah kaki Naruto menuruti ucapan Asuna dan ia pun membaringkan dirinya di sisi kiri kasur tersebut.

Asuna pun kemudian ikut tidur di sisi sebelah kanan kasur sambil memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah kanan.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Asuna, rasanya ia ingin menyentuh gadis itu dan mengajaknya untuk merebahkan diri sambil berpelukkan.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin untuk dilakukan Naruto. Karena ia takut apa yang ia lakukan hanya membuat Asuna semakin menjauh dari dirinya.

Naruto pun memiringkan tubuhnya ke samping kiri. Mereka berdua tertidur di ujung-ujung kasur sampai pagi menjelang.

.

.

.

"Kukuruyuuuukkk...!"

Sang ayam jantan membangunkan para penghuni rumah Naruto.

Naruto yang merasa tertidur bukan di kamarnya di hari itu, dengan segera terbangun dari tidurnya.

Tapi saat ia menoleh dan mengamati seisi kamar tidak juga bola matanya menemukan sang gadis yang membuatnya menjadi cemburu.

Naruto segera bangkit dan keluar dari kamar untuk mencari Asuna.

Ia pun turun ke lantai satu dan membuka jendela di ruang tv untuk melihat pemandangan di luar.

"Tumben Naruto kau sudah bangun pagi ini." Suara ejekan itu tiba-tiba terdengar di telinga Naruto

Naruto tahu persis siapa wanita yang mengejeknya itu.

"Bibi Tsunade..." Naruto menoleh ke asal suara

"Sepertinya ada yang mengganggu fikiranmu ya Naruto..." selidik Tsunade

"Ah..tidak bibi. Bibi sok tahu sekali." Sanggah Naruto

"Mm..begitu ya, apa kau tidak kehilangan sesuatu Naruto?" Tanya Tsunade

"Maksud bibi?" Naruto tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Tsunade, bibinya itu.

"Dasar kau tidak peka sama sekali Naruto, bagaimana bisa Asuna menyukaimu jika kau terlalu bersikap dingin seperti itu." Ucap Tsunade sambil menyiapkan sarapan pagi di meja makan

"Jlep!"

Naruto benar-benar risau dibuatnya, ia takut Tsunade mengetahui jika ia tidur di kamar Asuna dan mengadukan hal itu kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Mati aku..." bisik Naruto di dalam hati

"Kata Asuna kau kedatangan teman-temanmu Naruto, apakah itu benar?" Tanya Tsunade

Naruto masih terdiam, ia sangat takut jika apa yang difikirkannya benar-benar menjadi kenyataan.

"Hey Naruto! Apa yang kau fikirkan?!" Tsunade bertanya dengan nada yang tinggi

Sontak pertanyaan itu menyadarkan Naruto dari pikirannya sendiri.

"Eh...iya bibi, temanku memang datang. Mungkin mereka belum bangun saja." Jawab Naruto dengan kikuknya

"Oh, baiklah. Suruh mereka bangun dan lekas mandi. Sarapan akan segera di mulai." Ucap Tsunade

"Baik bibi..." Naruto mengiyakan tanpa sempat menanyakan kepada sang bibi sudah pulang dari desanya

Naruto pun berlalu ke kamar teman-temannya, ia segera membangunkan teman-temannya itu.

.

.

.

Sarapan pagi.

Naruto merasa kan ada hal aneh yang sedang terjadi di rumah nya, sedari bangun tidur ia tidak melihat Asuna. Rasanya ia ingin menanyai kepada bibinya itu. Tapi ia tidak berani melakukannya.

"Silahkan kalian sarapan dulu.." ucap Tsunade kepada Kirito, Shikamaru dan Chouji

"Terima kasih bibi..." jawab Chouji

Tsunade kemudian meninggalkan ke empat remaja pra dewasa itu. Ia beranjak beraktifitas seperti biasanya.

.

Detik demi detik dilalui, menit demi menit berganti dan jam demi jam berlalu. Naruto tampak resah dan gelisah.

Sedang Chouji dan Shikamaru sedang asik bermain get rich battle bersama Kirito.

Shikamaru yang kalah terlebih dahulu memperhatikan temannya yang sedari tadi mondar mandir saja kerjaannya.

"Oii Naruto, kenapa kau seperti setrika kepanasan seperti itu sih?" Shikamaru bertanya kepada temannya

Kirito pun menoleh sebentar ke arah Naruto tanpa berucap.

Naruto yang mendapati pertanyaan dari temannya itu bukannya menjawab pertanyaan malah terus mempercepat langkah kakinya mondar-mandir ke depan dan ke belakang.

Shikamaru lalu bangkit berdiri dan mendekati temannya itu.

"Bugh!"

Shikamaru memukul bahu Naruto.

"Hey kawan, hari ini hari terakhir kami di rumah mu. Bisakah kau santai sedikit Naruto?" Shikamaru berusaha menyadarkan Naruto

Dan benar saja, akhirnya Naruto pun tersadar. Ia menoleh ke arah temannya.

"Maaf Shikamaru, aku hanya sedikit tidak tenang." Ucap Naruto

"Kau tidak tenang karena malaikat mu tidak kelihatan sedari tadi ya Naruto?" Chouji tiba-tiba berceloteh memecahkan kerisauan

"Ehh... tidak..." sanggah Naruto yang tidak ingin mengakui

Naruto tidak mau apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya diketahui oleh orang lain.

"Naruto, kami temanmu sedari kecil, alangkah baiknya jika kau tidak merahasiakan apapun dari kami." Sela Shikamaru

"Sial! Aku kalah!" Tiba-tiba Chouji menggerutu sambil meninju sofa yang didudukinya

"Maaf Chouji kali ini aku yang menang." Ucap Kirito sambil tersenyum ke arah Chouji

Naruto pun melihat kekalahan Chouji dari Kirito langsung membuat alasan agar Shikamaru tidak berusaha menyelidiki apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya.

"Eh, bagaimana jika kalian ku ajak berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota ini?" Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Wah! Itu ide bagus Naruto, aku akan membeli cemilan sebelum esok pagi kembali ke kotaku." Chouji mengiyakan

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku juga setuju Naruto." Sahut Shikamaru membenarkan

Sementara di hati Kirito merasakan apa yang Naruto rasakan, ia pun masih bertanya-tanya sendiri.

"Kemana hime ku..?" Ucap Kirito di dalam hati

Akhirnya Naruto mengajak ke tiga temannya berkeliling kota.

Tapi kali ini Chouji yang menyetir, dan Naruto duduk di samping Chouji. Mereka pergi berkeliling kota sampai petang menjelang.

"Asuna, di manakah kau...?" Naruto bertanya di dalm hati sambil melihat jalan dari kaca mobilnya

.

.

.

Sementara itu.

"Kakak..." adik Asuna yang paling kecil memeluknya

"Sabar ya dik..., ibu pasti akan baik-baik saja." Asuna mencoba menenangkan adiknya yang paling kecil

Sang ibu tengah di rawat di rumah sakit. Ibu Asuna menderita tumor pada bagian kakinya.

Sang dokter pun memanggil Asuna.

"Keluarga Yuuki..." ucap sang dokter

Asuna pun segera menuju ruangan dokter.

"Kau tunggu di sini ya adik kecilku. Kakak akan menemui dokter sebentar." Ucap Asuna kepada adiknya

Sang adik yang bernama Mina itu mengiyakan perkataan kakaknya. Ia pun kemudian melihati kepergian sang kakak.

Di dalam ruang dokter, Asuna bercakap-cakap dan bernegosiasi dengan sang dokter untuk mengangkat tumor yang ada di kaki ibunya.

"Pak dokter, masalah biaya apa tidak bisa dicicil selama dua bulan pak?" Asuna bertanya kepada sang dokter

"Maaf nona, semua pembayaran hanya di beri jangka waktu paling lama sampai sebulan saja. Lebih dari itu kami tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa dan dengan terpaksa pasien kami tahan disini.

Sebaiknya demi keselamatan ibu anda, anda segera mencari pinjaman uang terlebih dahulu. Jika tidak, tumor di kaki ibu anda akan segera menyebar ke seluruh kaki dan dengan terpaksa ibu anda harus diamputasi." Ucap sang dokter

Bagaikan terkena timpahan pohon besar yang dirasakan Asuna saat itu, ingin rasanya ia menangis. Tapi itu tidak akan ada gunanya. Pihak rumah sakit tetap tidak akan menurunkan biaya operasi.

Asuna pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan dokter, ia segera menuju ke tempat di mana Mina berada.

Mina yang melihat kedatangan kakaknya segera berlari menghampiri.

"Kakak, apa kata dokter? Mina bertanya kepada Asuna

"Tak apa dik, ibu akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Asuna menutupi kesedihannya

Mina pun mempercayai perkataan kakaknya itu.

.

.

.

Esok harinya...

"Yui, Mina. Kemarilah.." pinta Asuna kepada adik-adiknya

Kedua adik Asuna segera menghampiri panggilan kakaknya itu.

"Yui, Mina. Ini kakak berikan uang untuk jajan kalian di sekolah. Kalian bisa kan berangkat bersama, karena kakak akan menemani ibu disini." Ucap Asuna kepada adik-adiknya

"Baik kak, kakak tenang saja. Aku akan menjaga Mina." Ucap Yui adik di bawah Asuna

"Baiklah, kalian hati-hati ya." Sahut Asuna kepada kedua adiknya

Asuna adalah anak pertama dan Yui adalah anak kedua yang usianya berbeda tujuh tahun dengan Asuna. Sedangkan Mina usia nya baru enam tahun. Ia baru saja masuk ke sekolah dasar.

Yui dan Mina memang sama-sama bersekolah di SD yang sama. Mereka berdua selalu akur dan saling melindungi karena yang mereka punya hanyalah ibu dan saudara kandung.

Karena sang ayah telah menikah dengan orang lain, sehingga mau tidak mau beban berat harus dipikul Asuna seorang diri.

.

Hari itu Asuna tampak cemas, karena ia belum mendapatkan uang untuk biaya operasi ibunya.

Dia terus menerus berdo'a semoga keajaiban dapat terjadi sehingga ibunya dapat disembuhkan. Tapi sayang sampai pukul 9 pagi pun belum ada tanda-tanda doanya akan dikabulkan.

Asuna masuk ke ruangan ibunya yang sedang di opname itu. Tak terasa air matanya menetes.

Ia pun banyak bercerita tentang kehidupannya di rumah sang majikan, tapi sayang ibu Asuna belum juga sadarkan diri.

Sang perawat kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat di mana ibu Asuna sedang di rawat.

"Permisi nona, ibu anda akan segera di operasi hari ini." Ucap seorang perawat

Betapa terkejutnya Asuna mendengar ucapan dari perawat rumah sakit dan tak lama para perawat yang lain pun berdatangan lalu dengan segera membawa ibu Asuna ke ruang operasi.

Rasa heran bercampur takjub, di kala ia melihat sang ibu dapat di operasi sedang ia tidak mempunyai uang sama sekali.

Asuna pun mengikuti kemana sang ibu di bawa pergi oleh para perawat di rumah sakit itu.

Sesampai di ruang operasi Asuna diminta menunggunya di luar.

"Maaf nona, sebaiknya anda tunggu di sini saja." Ucap sang dokter

Asuna pun kemudian menunggu di kursi yang berada di depan ruangan.

.

Satu jam berlalu, Asuna masih menunggu sang dokter keluar. Ia ingin segera mengetahui keadaan ibunya.

Tak lama sang adik-adiknya datang dengan wajah yang gembira.

"Kakak...!" Mina dan Yui berlari ke arah kakaknya

"Hey..kalian tidak boleh berisik di sini, nanti kena marah lho sama pak dokter."Asuna memperingatkan kedua adiknya sambil tersenyum

"Kakak, lihat. Banyak sekali bukan makanan yang kami bawa."Yui menunjukkan makanan yang ia bawa

Asuna tertegun, sepertinya ia tidak memberi banyak uang jajan kepada adik-adiknya.

Ia pun lalu bertanya kepada adik-adiknya itu.

"Siapa yang memberikan ini semua kepada kalian?" Tanya Asuna kepada kedua adiknya

Mina adik bungsu Asuna hanya menunjuk suatu sudut di lorong rumah sakit itu.

Asuna memperhatikan siapa yang di tunjuk sang adik.

Tak lama sosok pemuda tampan mulai terlihat dari balik lorong ruangan.

Pemuda itu datang dengan membawa beberapa kantong plastik yang sepertinya terisi dengan berbagai macam makanan dan buah-buahan.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kepada Asuna sambil berjalan mendekati dirinya.

"Naruto..."

Asuna benar-benar mengenali siapa sosok itu.

Naruto kemudian menyapa Asuna yang terlihat memandangnya dengan pandangan yang takjub.

"Hehe, maaf Asuna. Aku datang terlambat. Tadi pagi-pagi aku mengantar teman-temanku dulu ke bandara. Baru aku memberanikan diri menanyai tentang mu kepada bibi Tsunade dan bibi Tsunade memberikan alamat ini jadi ya aku kesini saja.

Sebelumnya aku yang menjemput adik-adikmu di sekolah, jadi maafkan aku kalau aku tidak bilang dahulu kepadamu. Aku harap kau jangan marah kepada..."

"Bug..."

Ucapan Naruto tiba-tiba terputus saat dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang hangat memeluknya.

Asuna memeluk Naruto di depan kedua adiknya.

"Terima kasih Naruto..." Asuna mulai menangis di pelukan Naruto

Rasa perih dan iba bercampur di hati Naruto, rasanya ia ingin membalas pelukan saat itu juga. Tapi Naruto masih belum berani melakukannya, ia lagi-lagi takut jika Asuna akan marah kepadanya.

"Asuna, sudah. Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya khawatir kepadamu." Ucap Naruto

"Kak Naruto, terima kasih ya..." sahut Yui adik Asuna

Mendengar Yui berucap Asuna segera melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Naruto.

"Kak Naruto, terima kasih." Sambung Mina adik bungsu Asuna sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto

.

Naruto kemudian menemani Asuna selama dua hari di rumah sakit. Ia selalu membawakan makanan dan mengantar jemput kedua adiknya yang bersekolah.

Setelah sang ibu merasa sudah lebih baik, Naruto mengantarkan Asuna beserta ibu dan adik-adiknya pulang ke rumahnya.

Naruto juga meminta Tsunade untuk membantu mengurusi ibu dan adik Asuna selama seminggu, sampai sang ibu di rasa benar-benar sudah sehat.

Asuna pun berpamitan dan kembali ke rumah Naruto.

.

.

.

Hujan gerimis di malam itu mewarnai makan malam mereka berdua.

Beberapa pertanyaan pun di lontarkan Asuna, tapi seperti biasa Naruto agak kikuk menjawabnya.

Naruto memang bukan type pria yang romantis yang dapat dengan mudah membuat pasangannya menjadi di mabuk kepayang.

Ia benar-benar sangat kuper untuk masalah berhadapan dengan seorang wanita.

Malam itu, Asuna mendatangi Naruto di kamarnya.

Naruto yang saat itu sedang duduk di atas kasurnya sambil bermain di laptopnya menjadi terkejut saat Asuna mengunci kamarnya dari dalam.

"Asuna..." sapa Naruto melihat Asuna datang

"Naruto, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membalas kebaikanmu. Tapi malam ini aku akan berusaha membahagiakan mu." Ucap Asuna dan mulai berjalan mendekati Naruto

Asuna kemudian membuka pakaiannya satu per satu di hadapan Naruto yang membuat Naruto terkaget-kaget bukan main.

"Asuna...apa yang..."

"Bugh!" Asuna merebahkan dirinya di tubuh Naruto

Sontak saja tubuh Naruto terjatuh berbaring di atas kasurnya sendiri. Sementara Asuna berada di atas tubuh Naruto sambil memandangi kedua bola mata yang tulus menolongnya itu.

"Asuna...aku..."

"Mmmmhhh..."

Tiba-tiba Asuna menjatuhkan bibirnya di atas bibir Naruto, yang membuat deru nafas lembut mulai terasa di permukaan bibirnya.

Asuna dengan perlahan-lahan menciumi bibir milik Naruto dengan beberapa sapuan yang lembut. Tampak kekakuan di diri Naruto saat Asuna mulai mencium mesra bibirnya itu.

"Asuna..." Naruto berusaha melihat wajah Asuna dengan kedua tangannya

Keduanya tampak saling berpandangan sebelum benang saliva itu benar-benar terhubung.

.

.

.

Tbc


	4. Kebohongan Semu

Fanfiction My Love is You

.

Disclaimer:

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and Sword Art Online [Reki Kawahara]

My Love is You

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, etc.

Rate : T+

Type : Semi Canon Crossover

Main cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Yuuki Asuna, and friends

Main Pair : Siapa hayo...?

.

warning! : OOC, OC, Typo(s), AU, AR, AT and many more!

Danger! : Please don't read if you don't like it!

.

"JUST FOR FUN"

.

Chapter 4 Kebohongan Semu

.

.

Rambut halus terurai menyentuh tubuh Naruto.

Keduanya saling menatap dan memandangi. Rupanya Asuna berniat membalas budi dengan mengorbankan tubuhnya.

"Asuna..."

Kata-kata lembut itu terdengar di telinga Asuna.

Asuna yang kini tidak memakai sehelai benang pun yang menutupi tubuhnya berusaha bertahan di atas tubuh Naruto, dengan kedua tangan yang menopang tubuhnya.

Gairah lelaki pun bangkit di diri Naruto. Tapi yang dia lakukan adalah hal yang sangat jarang terjadi pada kaum pria.

Saat orang yang dicintainya tengah tanpa busana, Naruto malah mendorong tubuh Asuna dan bergantian berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Asuna..., maaf."

Asuna merasa bingung dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan Naruto. Matanya masih berkelap-kelip memandangi wajah tampan Uzumaki yang satu ini.

Naruto segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, dan beranjak meninggalkan Asuna yang sedang tanpa busana di atas kasurnya itu.

"Naruto..." Asuna berusaha memanggil Naruto yang berjalan meninggalkan dirinya

Naruto pun memberhentikan langkahnya.

Tanpa berbalik ke arah Asuna ia segera berkata.

"Cepat pakailah pakaian mu. Aku tidak suka dengan hal yang kau lakukan barusan." Ucap Naruto sambil terus beranjak keluar dari kamarnya

Ada perasaan malu menyelimuti diri Asuna saat Naruto menolak ajakannya.

"Naruto..., maafkan aku..." Asuna kemudian menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut yang ada di kasur itu

Naruto pun terus berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

Ia segera menuju kamar mandi yang ada di lantai dua, Naruto melepas semua pakaiannya dan menghidupkan shower yang ada di dalam kamar mandi itu.

Naruto berusaha memadamkan gairah yang sedang bangkit pada tubuhnya dengan mandi di bawah air shower yang menyegarkan.

"Siaall...!" Naruto berucap kesal sambil meninju-ninju dinding kamar mandinya

Rupanya air shower itu belum mampu mendinginkan kepalanya karena melihat tubuh Asuna yang tanpa beralaskan pakaian.

"Kenapa dia melakukan hal seperti itu sih?" Naruto bertanya dengan dirinya sendiri

Dia pun kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding di bawah shower yang sedang hidup itu.

"Asuna...aku mencintaimu, tapi bukan untuk menodaimu...Aku ingin menjagamu Asuna..." Naruto akhirnya mengakui rasa cintanya kepada Asuna

Sayang saat itu Asuna tidak mendengarnya, karena Naruto belum berani menyatakan rasa cinta itu kepada Asuna.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari pun terus berganti, Asuna tetap melayani Naruto sebagai tuannya.

Mereka masih berdiam diri sampai Tsunade kembali ke rumah itu.

Tsunade yang melihat Naruto dan Asuna yang tampak bersitegang itu, memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada keduanya.

"Naruto, Asuna. Apa yang terjadi selama seminggu aku di rumah ibu Asuna?" Tanya Tsunade yang terheran melihat keduanya

Baik Asuna maupun Naruto tidak dapat menjawabnya. Asuna yang saat itu sedang menuangkan air minum ke dalam gelas Naruto hanya mampu melihat Naruto dari ujung ekor matanya.

Tsunade merasa sangat curiga terhadap apa yang terjadi.

Dan akhirnya di malam hari ia mendesak Asuna agar menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

"Kalau kau tidak mau bilang, maka aku akan menyuruh nyonya besar untuk memecat dirimu, Asuna..." ancam Tsunade

Asuna pun menjadi takut terhadap ancaman Tsunade, akhirnya ia menceritakan. Tapi yang ia ceritakan bukan hal yang sebenarnya. Tetapi sebuah kebohongan Asuna buat untuk menutupi kejadian yang terjadi pada dirinya dan Naruto.

"Kemarin aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan minyak wijen di dekat meja makan bibi, dan Naruto pun terpleset. Sehingga dia marah besar kepadaku." Ungkap Asuna yang berusaha meyakinkan Tsunade

Alasan yang masuk akal diungkapkan oleh Asuna, karena memang minyak wijen selalu disediakan di atas meja makan itu.

"Hmm...baiklah Asuna. Aku bisa mengerti akan hal itu. Tapi lain kali kau harus hati-hati dengan pekerjaanmu karena itu dapat membahayakan orang lain." Tsunade menasehati Asuna

"Baik bibi..." sahut Asuna sambil mengangguk

Asuna pun meninggalkan Tsunade yang habis mewawancarainya itu. Dan Asuna kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya untuk melayani tuannya yang tak lain adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

.

Esok paginya...

Naruto tengah berbincang kepada Tsunade, mereka seperti ibu dan anak yang sudah saling dekat.

Di tengah perbincangan itu Asuna pamit berbelanja ke pasar menggunakan sepedanya.

"Naruto, bibi. Aku ke pasar dulu." Asuna berpamitan sambil menundukkan wajahnya dan kemudian ia pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Tsunade

Terlihat raut wajah tak ikhlas pada Naruto, saat membiarkan Asuna pergi sendirian ke pasar, Tsunade yang melihatnya menjadi senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Naruto..."

Tsunade menyapa seorang pemuda yang sedang beranjak dewasa itu.

Naruto..."

Tsunade memanggil kembali anak majikannya yang masih terlihat menatapi kepergian Asuna.

"Pok!"

Tsunade akhirnya menepuk jidat Naruto yang berada di seberangnya.

"Eh...bibi..." Naruto pun kaget

"Haah...dasar anak muda, sepertinya kau menyukai baby sister mu sendiri yah?" Tsunade bertanya blak-blakan kepada Naruto

"Eeehh...tidak..." Naruto berusaha menyanggahnya

"Sudahlah Naruto, kau jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri. Sampai kapan kau akan seperti itu. Nanti dia keburu diambil orang lho..." Tsunade memperingatkan

Naruto pun sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Tsunade, ia tidak ingin kehilangan Asuna. Tapi ia pun masih belum sanggup untuk menyatakan cintanya kepada Asuna.

"Naruto..., ibumu bilang kakak sepupumu mau datang kemari. Dia akan mengadakan praktek selama sebulan di kota ini. Apakah kau keberatan?" Tanya Tsunade

"Ah, tidak bibi. Aku malah senang jika rumah ini ramai." Sahut Naruto dengan pelan

Tiba-tiba Tsunade pun tertawa.

"Hahahaha...cinta itu benar-benar melupakan segalanya yah..." celoteh Tsunade

"Haaahh...?" Naruto pun bingung di buatnya

Tsunade pun membeberkan masa lalu Naruto.

"Naruto, jelas-jelas kalian sering bertengkar jika bertemu tapi tadi kau bilang tidak apa-apa jika kakak sepupumu datang.

Aduuhh Naruto, alangkah baiknya jika kau fokus dahulu ke perkataan ku. Jangan hanya Asuna yang ada di fikiranmu." Sambung Tsunade sambil tertawa

"Ah bibi, kau ini selalu mengejek ku.." Naruto pun beranjak meninggalkan Tsunade

"Hey Naruto...!"

Tsunade memanggil Naruto dan memberhentikan langkah kaki pemuda tampan itu.

Naruto pun berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Tsunade.

"Apa bibi, kau masih belum puas juga mengejek ku?" Tanya Naruto ke Tsunade

Tsunade pun tersenyum dengan segera ia mengatakannya kepada Naruto.

"Waktu aku mengurus ayah mu saat itu aku berumur 15 tahun Naruto, dan 20 tahun kemudian lahirlah dirimu. Dan sekarang umurmu sudah mau 20 tahun. Kira-kira berapa umur ku sekarang?" Tsunade bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Haaahh...?" Naruto lagi-lagi kaget karena mendengar pertanyaan Tsunade

"Sudah coba hitung saja, jangan banyak alasan!" Perintah Tsunade

Akhirnya Naruto pun menghitungnya tanpa melawan perintah bibinya itu.

"Bibi, jika awal usia mu 15 tahun dan 20 tahun kemudian aku lahir lalu sekarang aku hampir 20 tahun. Itu tinggal di tambahkan saja, 15+20+20= 55.

Yah umur mu 55 tahun!" Seru Naruto

"Hahahaha..." Tsunade pun tertawa lagi

"Bibi, apa kau sakit?" Tanya Naruto yang terheran dengan tingkah Tsunade

Dengan santai Tsunade pun menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Tidak, aku hanya memberi tahumu jika bulan depan aku akan menikah." Ucap Tsunade tiba-tiba

"Haaahh...?" Naruto benar-benar terkejut kali ini

Melihat Naruto yang terkejut Tsunade berusaha menenangkan.

"Hey, kau tenanglah. Aku masih 3 minggu lagi di sini. Jadi kau jangan khawatir." Sela Tsunade di antara raut wajah Naruto yang terheran

"Huufffft...baiklah bibi... kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu ya..." Naruto pun berpamitan kepada Tsunade

Tsunade pun membiarkan anak majikannya itu pergi meninggalkannya.

Dan percakapan di pagi hari itu pun segera berakhir.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di pasar.

Asuna tengah di hadang oleh dua orang preman yang berniat jahat kepadanya.

"Hey manis, mau kemanakah dirimu..?" Tanya salah satu preman pasar

Asuna pun tampak ketakutan, sambil membawa barang belanjaannya dia memundurkan langkahnya ke belakang.

Preman-preman itu berusaha memegangi Asuna.

"Tolong! Jangan ganggu aku..!" Asuna meronta memohon belas kasihan para preman itu

Tapi yang namanya preman, tidak mengenal belas kasihan.

"Kau cantik sekali nona, biarkan aku menjamahmu,," sang preman berusah menarik tangan Asuna untuk segera mengikutinya.

Tiba-tiba...

"Dasar sampah!"

"Buugghh...!"

Seseorang memukul preman-preman itu dengan balok kayu dari arah belakang, dan preman itu pun akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

"Kau tak apa-apa nona?" Tanya sosok yang menolong Asuna itu

Asuna terlihat masih ketakutan.

"Mari ku antar pulang.." sosok itu pun menawarkan diri

Seluruh tubuh Asuna mengeluarkan keringat karena rasa takut melandanya. Sosok itu akhirnya mengantarkan Asuna pulang ke rumahnya. Dan ternyata rumah itu adalah tujuan orang yang menolong Asuna.

Setibanya di kediaman Naruto, mereka pun di sambut Tsunade.

"Kau tak apa Asuna?" Tanya Tsunade yang khawatir terhadap keadaan Asuna

"Tenang saja bibi, kan ada aku.." ucap sosok yang menolong Asuna itu

Naruto pun segera turun dari kamarnya, ia tergesa-gesa menuruni anak tangga untuk melihat keadaan Asuna.

Tapi ternyata yang Naruto lihat Asuna sedang bersama seseorang yang sangat menjengkelkan baginya.

"Anko nii...!" Naruto tak percaya kakak sepupunya akan datang di hari ini

"Kau kaget ya melihat diriku?" Tanya Anko dengan bangga nya

"Ehh...aku hanya kaget mengapa kau bisa bertemu Asuna. Jangan ge-er dulu Anko nii.." jawab Naruto dengan santai ke arah Anko, kakak sepupunya itu

"Aaargghhh...! Kau menyebalkan Naruto!" Seru Anko dan berjalan mendekati Naruto

"Eehhh...?!" Naruto terheran saat Anko mendekati dirinya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya

Dan akhirnya Naruto pun tersadar.

"Ampuuun Anko nii, jangan kau pukuli aku!" Pinta Naruto sambil berlari menghindar dari kejaran Anko

Anko mengejar Naruto dan berusaha untuk memukulinya, karena seperti biasa ucapan Naruto selalu tidak mengenakan pendengaran Anko.

Tsunade pun tertawa melihat tingkah kedua bocah tersebut, sementara Asuna dapat sedikit bernafas lega karena ada seseorang yang menolongnya dari kejahatan preman pasar itu.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di ruang kerja Kirito.

Terlihat Kirito tengah sibuk mengentry data stok barang-barang yang di jual perusahaan ayahnya.

Dan tak lama seorang gadis mulai memasuki ruang kerja Kirito.

"Kirito..."

Gadis itu menyapa Kirito, perawakannya sangat manis dan gadis itu adalah anak dari seorang pengusaha yang bergabung dengan perusahaan ayah Kirito.

Kirito pun menoleh ke arah gadis itu.

"Aku sedang sibuk sekarang, bisakah kau tunggu di luar saja." Ucap Kirito sambil terus mengentry datanya

Gadis itu pun merasa kesal dengan ucapan Kirito, tapi memang benar adanya dia melihat Kirito tengah siibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu di ruang lobi ya. Aku harap jam pulang kau tidak terlambat." Seru gadis itu

Sang gadis lalu meninggalkan Kirito di ruangannya, dan Kirito pun segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Satu jam kemudian, pekerjaan itu pun telah selesai. Kirito segera berjalan ke luar kantor dan ternyata gadis itu masih menungguinya.

"Hey...bangun...!" Kirito menepuk bahu gadis itu yang sedang tertidur di lobi sendirian

Saat itu sudah pukul 7 malam. Tapi sang gadis masih kekeh menunggui Kirito menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Gadis itu pun akhirnya terbangun dari tidurnya yang sangat sebentar.

"Kirito..., kau sudah..."

"Iyah, mari kita pulang.." sela Kirito memutus perkataan gadis itu

Kirito akhirnya mengantarkan gadis itu ke rumahnya, sesampai di rumah gadis itu Kirito diminta untuk tidak segera beranjak pergi oleh ibu sang gadis.

"Mampirlah dahulu Kirito, kau sekarang sangat jarang berkunjung ke sini." Ucap ibu si gadis

Kirito yang merasa tidak enak hati akhirnya mengiyakan perkataan ibu sang gadis.

Ia pun lalu duduk di kursi taman yang ada di halaman depan rumah gadis itu.

Beberapa hidangan pun telah disediakan oleh pelayan di kediaman sang gadis.

"Sikahkan tuan..." sang pelayan menyediakan makanan ringan dan teh hangat untuk Kirito dan gadis itu.

Saat itu Kirito tengah teringat dengan gadis yang dia lihat di kediaman Naruto.

"Kirito..." gadis itu menyapa Kirito yang tampak sedang termenung

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya gadis itu lagi

Kirito pun segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Dan bayangan Asuna pun perlahan hilang dari wajahnya.

"Kirito..." sapa gadis itu lagi

"Yah Sugu, aku baik-baik saja." Sahut Kirito

Gadis itu adalah Kirigaya Suguha, sepupu jauh Kirito. Ayah Sugu yang bermarga Kirigaya adalah sepupu ayah Kirito.

Sehingga mereka masih terkait hubungan saudara jauh.

"Kirito..." Sugu memanggil nama itu lagi

"Iya Sugu, ada apa?" Tanya Kirito sambil meneguk tehnya

"Kirito, sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang setelah dua tahun ditinggalkan Miya?" Tanya Sugu

Kirito pun hanya terdiam mendapat pertanyaan dari Suguha.

"Mm..maaf Kirito, aku hanya..."

"Tak apa Sugu, sejujurnya aku masih mencintainya. Setahun kami bersama bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Hanya saja penyakit merenggut dirinya dari diriku." Ucap Kirito sambil menatap lurus taman yang ada di depannya

"Kau tidak mau mencari pengganti dirinya Kirito?" Tanya Sugu lagi

Terlihat raut wajah yang sedih pada diri Kirito.

"Maaf, kalau pertanyaan ku menyinggung dirimu Kirito." Lanjut Suguha

"Haaah..." Kirito menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kuat, Suguha pun masih memandangi sepupunya itu

"Suguha..." Kirito menyebut nama gadis yang berada di sampingnya

"Andai waktu dapat di putar ulang, sungguh lebih baik aku tidak mengenal cinta." Ucap Kirito sambil menoleh ke arah Suguha

"Tapi aku..." Suguha bingung mengungkapkan perasaannya

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi dering telepon di handphone Kirito, Kirito pun lalu mengangkat telfon itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian Kirito pun menyudahi percakapan di handphonenya.

"Baik yah..." sahut Kirito lalu mematikan teleponnya

"Dari ayahmu yah?" Tanya Suguha

Kirito pun segera beranjak bangun dari duduknya.

"Maaf Sugu, aku harus segera pulang ke rumah. Paman sedang berkunjung bersama istrinya.

Sampai nanti ya..." pamit Kirito kepada Suguha

Suguha tidak mampu menolak perkataan Kirito, ia hanya dapat memandangi kepergian Kirito dari hadapannya sambil berucap di dalam hati.

"Kirito...sampai kapan aku terus menunggumu..." bisik Suguha sambil menatap laju mobil yang dibawa Kirito

.

.

.

Lusa kemudian...

Terjadi sesuatu di rumah Asuna yang berada di desa.

"Hey paman! Jangan kau menyakiti ibu ku!" Seru Yui yang berusaha melindungi ibunya yang sudah terjatuh dengan Mina yang berlindung di belakang tubuh Yui

"Hahahaha, kau masih kecil sudah berani menantangku yah!" Ucap sosok yang mengobrak-abrik rumah Asuna

Saat kejadian itu Yui dan Mina baru pulang dari sekolahnya.

Betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat semua barang yang ada di rumah mereka di angkut oleh beberapa orang yang tidak mereka kenal.

Yui dan Mina pun segera berlari melihat apa yang terjadi, sesampainya di sana alangkah terkejutnya mereka saat melihat sang ibu di dorong ke belakang saat berusaha menyelamatkan semua barang yang diambili oleh sosok itu.

"Hey wanita tua!" Sosok itu melihat ke arah ibu Asuna

"Semua barang yang kubawa ini tidak ada sepeserpun untuk melunasi hutang-hutangmu.

Jika kau ingin semua hutangmu lunas, serahkan anak gadis mu kepadaku. Maka aku dapat menjamin kehidupan kalian akan segera berubah menjadi lebih baik." Seru sosok itu

"Aku tidak sudi jika kak Asuna diambil oleh orang jahat sepertimu paman!" Yui membantah lagi

"Kau ini...!" Sosok itu pun mendorong Yui

"Brruughh!"

Yui pun terjatuh ke lantai.

"Kak Yui..." Mina melihat kakaknya jatuh segera menolong kakanya itu

"Kak Yui tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Mina sang adik Yui

"Kalian ini hanya pengganggu bagiku. Jika kalian ingin selamat turuti saja perintahku. Serahkan Asuna! Dan hidup kalian akan aman!" Seru sosok itu lalu beranjak pergi setelah menguras habis semua barang yang ada di rumah Asuna

"Ibu..." Mina menangis melihat ibunya yang terjatuh itu

"Tidak apa-apa nak..." ucap sang ibu

Yui pun segera bangun dari jatuhnya.

"Ibu, beginikah nasib kalangan bawah di hadapan sang penguasa?" Yui bertanya kepada ibunya sambil berdiri tegar menatap kepergian bandit-bandit yang menguras seluruh harta benda yang ada dirumahnya itu

"Yui, kau belum tahu apa-apa nak..." ucap sang ibu yang berusaha bangun dari jatuhnya

"Ini semua karena ayah yang meninggalkan kita, makanya hidup kita menjadi susah seperti ini sekarang!" Jiwa-jiwa pemberontak akhirnya muncul di diri Yui

"Yui, Mina. Ayo kita masuk ke dalam. Dan lupakan kejadian tadi." Pinta sang ibu

"Tapi bu, Mina tidak bisa menonton tv lagi. Tv nya sudah di bawa pergi oleh orang-orang tadi." Ucap Mina kepada ibunya

"Mina sayang, nanti kak Asuna akan membelikan kita Tv yang baru. Doakan saja kakakmu yah..." ucap sang ibu sambil menahan air matanya karena mendengar perkataan Mina

Mina dan ibunya pun segera masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti Yui dari belakang.

Yui bertekad akan bekerja keras dan menjadi seorang pengusaha sukses agar tidak direndahkan orang lain lagi.

.

.

.

Hari pun terus berganti, minggu demi minggu berlalu.

Sebelum Tsunade benar-benar pensiun dari pekerjaannya, Asuna meminta izin untuk menengok keadaan ibunya di desa.

Dia di antar oleh Naruto saat itu, karena Naruto khawatir akan terjadi pelecehan lagi kepada Asuna karena berpergian sendiri.

Asuna sudah Naruto anggap sebagai mutiara yang telah lama terpendam di pantai yang sangat indah.

Dia bertekad untuk benar-benar menjaga Asuna.

Sesampainya di rumah sang ibu, Asuna terkejut bukan main.

Dia melihat keadaan seisi rumah kosong, dan adik-adiknya tengah berpulang dari berjualan kue di pasar.

Naruto pun yang melihatnya tanpa ia sadari meneteskan air matanya.

Hatinya begitu terenyuh melihat kepedihan yang harus dijalani keluarga Asuna.

"Hey kak Naruto. Mau kau cicipi kue buatan ibu kami. Ini tinggal dua, tadi kami membawanya 50 buah setelah seharian kami berjualan di pasar akhirnya tinggal dua." Ucap Yui sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto

Naruto makin tidak sanggup melihat wajah Yui yang begitu bersemangat dalam menjalani kehidupannya, sedangkan Naruto jika perlu apa-apa tinggal menggesek atm nya saja.

Sejak saat itu pola fikir Naruto pun berubah.

"Ayo masuk Naruto..." pinta ibu Asuna

Naruto pun masuk ke dalam rumah itu dan ia kemudian duduk di lantai. Karena semua barang yang ada di rumah itu tidak ada satupun yang tersisa.

Naruto berusaha menanyakan itu kepada ibu Asuna tapi ibu Asuna berusaha menutupinya.

Asuna sendiri terlihat tengah berbincang bersama kedua adiknya, terlihat jatuhan air mata yang membasahi pipi Asuna kala itu.

Naruto pun berpamitan sebentar untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan membiarkan Asuna dan ibunya berbincang-bincang.

Di dalam mobil itu Naruto menelepon ibunya.

Terdengar teriakan dari sang ibu saat mendengar permintaan Naruto.

"Apaaa?!" Kushina benar-benar terkejut terhadap perubahan yang terjadi pada anaknya

"Sudah bu, ibu jangan kaget seperti itu. Bukankah seharusnya ibu senang?" Tanya Naruto kepada ibunya

"Iya Naruto, ibu senang mendengarnya tapi ibu masih tidak percaya saja terhadap perubahan yang terjadi padamu." Jawab sang ibu

"Sudahlah bu, ibu mau bantu tidak?" Tanya Naruto lagi

"Yah, baiklah jika kau sudah bertekad bulat. Semuanya akan ibu lakukan untuk mu, karena kau anak semata mayang yang ibu miliki." Sahut Kushina

"Nah ini baru ibuku..." Naruto merayu ibunya

"Baiklah Naruto, nanti akan ibu kabari ya," seru sang ibu

"Baik bu, hati-hati di sana dan sampaikan salam ku untuk ayah ya." Ucap Naruto kepada ibunya

Tak lama telepon itu pun mati, dan Naruto bergegas kembali masuk ke dalam rumah Asuna.

.

Apa yang akan Naruto lakukan untuk gadis nya itu?

Stay tune in here!

.

.

.

Tbc


	5. Terkuaknya Rahasia

Fanfiction My Love is You

.

Disclaimer:

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and Sword Art Online [Reki Kawahara]

My Love is You

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, etc.

Rate : T+

Type : Semi Canon Crossover

Main cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Yuuki Asuna, and friends

Main Pair : Siapa hayo...?

.

warning! : OOC, OC, Typo(s), AU, AR, AT and many more!

Danger! : Please don't read if you don't like it!

.

"JUST FOR FUN"

.

Chapter 5 Terkuaknya Rahasia

.

.

Ada perasaan senang setelah Naruto menelepon ibunya, ia kembali masuk ke dalam rumah Asuna yang sangat kecil itu.

Sang ibu Asuna pun menjamu Naruto dengan makanan seadanya, sehabis mendapat uang dari hasil berjualan kue.

Mereka berlima duduk melingkar, ada ibu, Asuna, Minna, Naruto dan Yui.

Naruto pun di persilahkan makan oleh sang ibu.

Tetapi betapa miris keadaan keluarga Asuna, lauknya hanya ada ikan satu yang di bagi lima.

Hampir-hampir saja Naruto tidak mengambil ikan itu, ia memilih memakan nasi disertai sayuran saja. Tapi sang adik Yui memaksa Naruto untuk mengambil lauknya.

"Ayo kak Naruto, ikan ini hanya diuapkan. Enak lho rasanya..." seru Yui sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto

Naruto yang tadinya segan mengambil ikan itu karena mendapat dorongan dari sang adik Asuna yaitu Yui, akhirnya ikut mencicipi masakan itu.

Tapi lagi-lagi Naruto tidak merasakan apa-apa pada rasa masakan itu. Menurutnya sangat tawar tidak ada rasa garam sedikit pun.

Hati Naruto benar-benar teriris melihat kesusahan yang tampak di hadapannya. Saat itu Naruto hanya berharap waktu makan segera berakhir.

Asuna yang melihat gerak gerik mencurigakan dari Naruto berusaha menyudahi makannya.

"Ibu, Yui, Minna. Kakak lupa harus membeli sesuatu, kakak duluan ya. Ayo Naruto..." Asuna beralasan dan beranjak pergi

Sang adik pun mempercayai ucapan kakaknya itu.

"Baiklah kakak, hati-hati ya sudah mau malam.." seru sang adik Yui

Asuna lalu menarik tangan kiri Naruto dan mengajaknya ke luar rumah.

Kepergian mereka dilihati sang adik dan ibu Asuna sendiri.

"Ibu, kak Asuna sangat serasi ya.." gumam sang adik yang sudah tampak selesai makan itu

"Iya bu, aku ingin kak Naruto menjaga kita di sini." Lanjut Minna si bungsu

Sang ibu hanya memandangi kedua anaknya itu dan kemudian memeluknya tanpa berucap.

Ada rasa sedih di hati sang ibu karena tidak bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuk anaknya.

"Nah, makan kita sudah selesai. Ayo Yui dan Mina kita bersihkan bersama." Ajak sang ibu setelah selesai makan

"Baik bu..." ucap keduanya dengan patuh

.

.

.

Sementara itu Asuna mengajak Naruto ke suatu tempat yang dipenuhi oleh kunang-kunang malam.

Saat itu jam 5.30 sore, keadaan matahari sudah mulai tenggelam.

Perbincangan pun terjadi diantara keduanya.

Mereka berdiri di sebuah taman bunga yang ada di desa itu.

Naruto pun memandangi Asuna yang kala itu mengenakan baju terusannya dengan lengan pendek dan setinggi lutut seperti seragam pelayan yang berwarna cream.

"Asuna..." Naruto menyapa Asuna yang sedari tadi tampak diam dan hanya memandangi bunga yang ada di hadapannya

Naruto pun berjalan mendekati Asuna, ia kemudian duduk di pinggir taman itu tepat di samping Asuna.

"Asuna..." Naruto menyapa Asuna lagi dengan sangat lembut kali ini

"Naruto, kau sekarang sudah mengetahui keadaan keluarga ku yang sesungguhnya. Aku harap kau tak akan pernah memecatku." Ucap Asuna

Naruto segera berdiri dan membalikkan tubuh Asuna untuk menghadap ke arahnya.

"Hey Asuna, apa yang kau katakan tadi. Dan siapa yang akan memecatmu. Kau jangan berkata seperti itu..." Naruto menatap dalam-dalam wajah Asuna yang terlihat menunduk

Asuna pun masih tampak diam tidak menghiraukan perkataan Naruto.

"Asuna, sebisa mungkin aku akan membantumu. Ku mohon kau jangan bersedih seperti itu. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya..." lanjut Naruto dengan mata sendu memandangi Asuna

Asuna pun mengangkat wajahnya dan memandangi Uzumaki yang satu ini.

Tangannya berusaha mendopang wajah Naruto, ada perasaan sedih menyelimuti Asuna di kala ia berusaha membelai wajah Naruto.

Tatapan matanya memandang sendu ke arah pria yang masih memegang kedua bahunya itu.

"Naruto..." ucapan Asuna terdengar di telinganya

Asuna pun melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Apakah mungkin kisah Cinderella itu benar-benar ada di dunia ini?" Tanya Asuna kepada Naruto

"Asuna..." hanya nama itu yang mampu Naruto jawab

"Apa mungkin seorang rakyat jelata mendapatkan kebahagian dari seorang putra mahkota?" Tanya Asuna lagi

Naruto tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Asuna, ia hanya terus memandangi wajah sendu yang ada dihadapannya.

"Naruto, apa kau mencintaiku?" Pertanyaan itu akhirnya terlontar dari mulut Asuna

Seketika Naruto melepaskan pegangan pada bahu Asuna, dia pun berbalik membelakangi Asuna.

"Naruto..." Asuna menyapa Naruto yang tampak menghindar dari dirinya

"Aku...aku..." Naruto terbata-bata menghadapi pertanyaan terakhir dari Asuna itu

"Naruto, maaf aku telah lancang seperti ini. Aku hanya bingung kenapa kau mau menolongku dan membiayai biaya operasi ibuku. Dan kau pun menolak pembalasan budi dari diriku

Sebenarnya apakah kau mempunyai sedikit rasa kepadaku sehingga kau mau menolongku..?" Asuna bertanya lagi walau Naruto masih membelakanginya

Naruto diam, dia tidak menyangka Asuna akan bertanya seperti itu.

"Baiklah, jika kau tak ingin menjawabnya. Mari kita pulang." Asuna pun beranjak meninggalkan Naruto

Naruto pun menoleh ke arah Asuna dan melihat kepergian gadis itu dari sisinya.

"Asuna..., maafkan aku." Ucap Naruto pelan saat Asuna terus berjalan meninggalkan Naruto

Naruto pun akhirnya menyusul Asuna dan kemudian berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan itu dengan kelucuan yang dibuatnya.

"Asuna, tunggu!"

Naruto berlari mendekati Asuna dan mulai melucu, matahari yang tenggelam menjadi saksi di antara kisah dua insan yang saling mencintai ini.

Ya, Naruto dan Asuna pun saling mencintai. Tapi sayang Naruto bukan tipe pria yang dapat mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Karena ia tidak pernah mengenal wanita, baru dengan Asuna inilah wanita yang ia kenal. Setelah kesepian yang menerjangnya terlalu lama.

Akhirnya Asuna merubah kesepian itu menjadi rasa cinta yang begitu besar walupun sangat sukar untuk dikatakan.

.

.

.

Naruto bermalam di rumah Asuna, ia memang meminta izin dua malam untuk menginap di rumah Asuna dan Tsunade pun mengijinkannya.

Sepertinya Tsunade memang mengetahui perubahan sikap yang terjadi pada Naruto setelah tiga bulan mengenal Asuna.

Tapi Tsunade tidak ingin memakasa Naruto untuk mengakui cintanya itu, karena Tsunade tahu persis bagaimana sikap Naruto yang kaku saat bersama seorang wanita.

Waktu pun terus berjalan, tengah malam Asuna terbangun dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat Yui dan Mina tertidur di samping kanan dan kiri Naruto.

Mereka sangat dekat sekali dengan Naruto, karena biasanya anak kecil sangat peka perasaannya terhadap orang yang baik dan yang jahat. Naluri mereka masih murni dan dilindungi.

Tidak seperti orang dewasa yang kadang-kadang dapat terkecoh oleh orang yang terlihat baik di matanya.

Malam itu Naruto tidur hanya beralaskan kasur tipis di depan ruang tamu yang tampak kosong itu, sedang Yui dan Minna menemaninya.

.

.

.

Sang surya akhirnya menampakkan sinar abadinya.

Cahayanya mulai menyelinap di ventilasi rumah Asuna.

Naruto yang tidak biasa bangun pagi akhirnya terpaksa bangun pagi di hari itu.

Ia membantu Asuna mencarikan kayu bakar untuk membuat sarapan. Karena semua peralatan sudah lenyap di angkut sang rentenir yang tidak punya perasaan.

Mereka pun memasak di luar rumah, sedang Yui dan Minna tampak bersiap-siap untuk bersekolah.

Naruto pun memandangi wajah Asuna dari samping yang saat itu tengah memasukkan kayu bakar untuk dijadikan api.

"Asuna..."

Naruto berusaha menyapa Asuna.

"Mm...?" Hanya kata-kata itu yang terdengar dari mulut Asuna

Naruto pun masih memandangi Asuna.

"Kau tampak cantik sehabis bangun tidur." Celetuk Naruto sambil menatap wajah cantik itu

Asuna pun diam, dia menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Cantik ya, bagaimana kalau si cantik mu ini diambil orang?" Tanya Asuna sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto

Naruto pun tampak bingung.

"Heeehh..., mengapa dia berkata seperti itu. Memang salah ya kalau aku berkata dia cantik.." tanya Naruto dengan dirinya sendiri

Naruto memang benar-benar tidak peka.

Asuna pun kemudian membuatkan sarapan sementara sang ibu membantu kedua adiknya berbenah.

Waktu pun semakin berlalu, waktu sarapan telah tiba. Dan mereka bersarapan bersama.

Kali ini Asuna membuatkan nasi goreng yang sangat enak yang membuat Naruto menambah lagi.

"Hahaha...kak Naruto kau seperti orang kelaparan.." celetuk Minna si bungsu

Minna yang tidak pernah tertawa akhirnya tertawa saat melihat Naruto makan dengan lahapnya.

Yui pun menambai perkataan sang adik.

"Kak Naruto, pelan-pelan makannya. Nanti kau tersedak." Yui memperingatkan

Naruto pun segera minum dan kemudian ikut tertawa.

"Hahaha, maafkan aku ya. Habisnya nasi goreng ini enak sekali, hehehe..." Naruto pun berusaha menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu

Seusai sarapan Naruto mengantarkan Yui dan Minna bersekolah dan sehabisnya mengambil pesanan yang dia pesan kepada ibunya demi sang malaikat jatuh itu. Yuuki Asuna seorang.

.

.

.

Pukul 10 pagi di kediaman Asuna.

Tampak beberapa petugas mendatangi rumah Asuna.

"Pak, apa tidak dapat memberikan kami waktu lagi?" Tanya Asuna yang terlihat cemas itu

"Tidak bisa dik, ini sudah melewati batas toleransi. Jadi dengan terpaksa kami mencabut listriknya." Jawab sang petugas

Asuna pun tampak sedih, ia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Dia memang mempunyai uang, tapi itu untuk bayaran sekolah Yui dan Mina dan sisanya yang sedikit untuk jajan mereka.

Asuna pun berusaha memohon kepada petugas itu.

"Tolonglah pak, beri waktu kami tiga hari. Jangan dicabut dulu aliran listrik kami." Ucap Asuna sambil memohon

Karena kasihan sang petugas pun berkata.

"Baiklah dik, kami petugas hanya menjalankan prosedur. Kami memutus sementara jaringan listrik ini, dan untuk menyambungnya kembali silahkan kau ke kantor untuk menyelesaikan pembayaran yang sudah dua bulan menunggak." Sahut sang petugas

"Baik pak..." Asuna pun mengiyakan

Dan kemudian petugas itu pun pergi meninggalkan Asuna.

Sang ibu yang melihatnya menjadi ikut bersedih, dia pun berusaha merangkul anaknya itu.

"Maafkan ibu nak, ibu tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Hanya rumah kecil ini harta yang kita punya." Seru sang ibu

"Tak apa bu, akan Asuna usahakan. Ibu istirahat saja ya, bekas operasi ibu kan baru tertutup." Ucap Asuna menenangkan ibunya

Sang ibu mengiyakan perkataan anaknya.

Di rumah Asuna itu hanya ada dua kamar lho, bisa dibayangkan betapa kecilnya rumah itu.

Sejam kemudian Naruto pulang bersama dua adik Asuna.

"Kakak...kakak...!" Yui berteriak-teriak memanggil Asuna saat berjalan ke rumahnya, sedang Mina di tuntun oleh Naruto

Asuna pun segera keluar rumah mendengar suara sang adik memanggilnya.

"Yui..., jangan berteriak seperti itu. Ucapkan salam sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah." Asuna memperingatkan

"Maaf kakak, aku hanya merasa senang. Lihat itu...!" Yui menunjuk sesuatu

Terlihat di mata Asuna mobil pick up yang berisi lima kontainer besar sedang berada di depan rumahnya. Kontainer-kontainer itu pun di angkut para pekerja yang mengunjalinya sampai ke depan rumah Asuna.

Asuna pun terkejut.

"Apa itu?" Tanya dirinya

"Itu ikan kakak, kak Naruto yang memesannya untuk kita." Jawab sang adik dengan polosnya

"Ikan..?" Asuna masih tampak bingung

Naruto dan Mina pun tiba di depan pintu.

"Maaf Asuna, aku memesannya. Semoga dapat meringankan bebanmu." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum ke arah Asuna

Sontak saja Asuna menjadi kesal, dia pun berlari menuju perkebunan di belakang rumah.

"Kakak...!"Yui berteriak memanggil kakaknya

Sang ibu yang sedang tidur segera bangun dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

Sementara Naruto tampak bingung atas perkataannya.

"Kak Naruto, kejar kak Asuna.." ucap Mina sambil menarik-narik baju Naruto dari bawah

Naruto pun segera berlari mengejar Asuna.

Sang ibu pun keluar dari kamarnya dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi kepada anaknya.

Dan ia pun terkejut saat melihat lima kontainer besar yang berisi banyak ikan segar sedang berada di depan rumahnya.

.

.

.

Di perkebunan di belakang rumah Asuna.

Terlihat Naruto berlari mengejar Asuna, matanya memandang ke sekeliling perkebunan karet itu.

"Asunaaa...!" Naruto pun berteriak memanggil nama itu

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari Asuna, kemudian Naruto berteriak lagi.

"ASUNAAAA...!"

Teriakan Naruto semakin kencang.

Karena lelah berlari akhirnya Naruto pun memutuskan untuk berhenti mencari.

Nafasnya terengah-engah mencari sosok gadis yang dicintainya, tapi belum juga diketemukan.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya merasa sesuatu menyentuhnya dari belakang.

Sebuah dekapan hangat sangat terasa di tubuh bagian belakangnya.

"Apakah ini hantu?" Bisik Naruto di dalam hati

Dekapan itu semakin lama semakin erat, membuat sekujur tubuh Naruto menjadi merinding.

Dia pun berusaha membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah belakang.

Dan...

"AAAAAAAAAAH...!"

Naruto berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, ternyata sosok yang dia lihat benar-benar seperti hantu.

Terdengar kekehan dari mulut sang hantu.

"Hehehe..., kau takut hantu ya...?" Tanya sosok itu

Naruto pun yang terjatuh karena rasa takutnya segera bangun dan mendekati sang hantu tersebut.

Dia perhatikan sosok itu dan akhirnya sosok itu membuka topengnya.

"Baaa! Ini aku Asuna Naruto..." ucap sang hantu

"Asuna...kau mengerjaiku yah. Dasar kau!" Naruto benar-benar dibuat kesal oleh Asuna

Sementara Asuna tampak tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Hahahaha, kena kau Naruto. Ternyata kau takut hantu," tawa Asuna yang mengerjai Naruto

Ada perasaan bahagia di hati Naruto saat melihat Asuna tertawa lepas di hadapannya.

Tapi karena kesal Naruto pun mengangkat tubuh Asuna lalu menggendongnya.

Di taruhnya tubuh mungil itu di bahu kanan Naruto dan kemudian Naruto pun berjalan keluar dari perkebunan karet itu.

"Naruto! Turunkan aku..!" Asuna berteriak-teriak sambil memukul-mukul punggung Naruto dan kakinya terlihat mengayun kebelakang.

"Tidak Asuna, kau harus merasakan kekuatan seorang laki-laki yang sebenarnya," jawab Naruto sambil memanggul Asuna

"Heh! Kau bodoh ya, bagaimana kalau aku jatuh! Cepat turunkan!" Teriak Asuna yang berusaha melawan

Naruto pun tak menggubrisnya, dan akhirnya tangan kanan Asuna menjambak-jambak rambut Naruto.

"Aduh sakit Asuna, jangan kau tarik-tarik rambutku!" Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan

"Lepaskan aku kalau tidak tarikan ini semakin kencang!" Ancam Asuna

Dan akhirnya Naruto pun melepaskan Asuna. Dan Asuna segera berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

"Kau kalah Naruto, weee..." Asuna berlari meninggalkan Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pertanda mengejek

Naruto pun mengejar gadisnya itu.

.

.

.

Seusai makan siang, baik Asuna dan sang ibu berserta Yui dan Mina membantu Naruto memilihkan ikan untuk dijual kepasar.

Hari itu jam 1 siang Naruto langsung pergi ke pasar beserta dua adik Asuna untuk menjual ikannya.

Tapi sayang sampai sore ikan itu pun tidak ada yang laku. Dan untung saja Naruto membawa ikannya hanya setengah kontainer.

Merasa melihat Yui dan Minna bersedih di dalam mobilnya, akhirnya Naruto membelikan Yui dan Minna sebatang es krim. Dan kesedihan mereka berdua pun segera terhapus.

Sesampai di rumah, terlihat lapak ikan di depan rumah Asuna yang diserbu para pembeli.

Dan sampai sore setengah dari kontainer ikan pun terjual habis.

Ketiganya merasa bingung, kenapa berjualan di rumah lebih cepat laku dari pada di pasar.

Tapi mereka tidak menyerah, mereka terus melakukan hal itu.

Dan akhirnya Naruto membantu Asuna menjual ikan di rumahnya.

.

.

.

Malam hari waktu untuk beristirahat, tapi sayang cahaya lampu tidak ada di malam itu. Hanya lilin kecil yang menerangi ruangan tempat di mana Naruto tidur.

Naruto pun bertanya kepada Asuna kenapa lampu di rumahnya padam, Asuna pun menjawabnya dengan alasan listrik di rumahnya sedang rusak.

Tapi yang membuat Naruto aneh kenapa saat dirinya menawarkan bantuan untuk menyewa pekerja untuk membenarkan lampu Asuna dengan tegas menolaknya.

Esok harinya seusai mengantar Mina ke sekolah, Naruto bersama Asuna berusaha menjual setengah kontainer ikan itu ke pasar, dan alhasil ikan itu pun habis sebelum waktu pulang sekolah Yui dan Mina.

Kemudian keduanya pun menjemput Yui dan Minna di sekolah dan meneruskan julan ikannya di rumah.

"Ini Asuna..." Naruto memberikan semua uang yang diterimanya

Asuna pun tampak bingung.

"Lho ini kan ikanmu Naruto, mengapa memberikan uangnya kepadaku?" Tanya Asuna yang terheran

"Tidak Asuna, ikan ini kudapatkan cuma-cuma dari ibuku. Dan semuanya telah kuberikan padamu. Terimalah..." Naruto memberikan uang hasil jualannya

Dengan terharu Asuna pun mengambil uang itu.

"Terima kasih Naruto.." jawab Asuna sambil berlinang air mata

Naruto pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya di siang itu. Karena Tsunade dan Anko telah menunggunya.

Dan Asuna pun di ijinkan Naruto untuk tinggal di desanya selama beberapa hari. Sampai Anko selesai melakukan penelitiannya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah sang kakak sepupunya pun menyambut kedatangannya.

"Ciee, yang habis ngedate!" Celetuk Anko saat Naruto mulai masuk ke dalam rumahnya

"Apaan sih kau Anko nii, mengejek diriku saja." Sahut Naruto yang merasa risih dengan ledekan Anko

"Sudahlah Naruto, kau berterus terang saja. Kau mencintainya bukan, makanya kau rela melakukan apa saja untuk dirinya." Anko pun menambahkan

"Sudahlah diam, aku ingin beristirahat." Ucap Naruto sambil menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya

Anko pun berteriak.

"Hey Naruto! Jika kau terus diam seperti ini bisa-bisa Asuna diambil orang dan kau akan menyesal!" Anko meneriaki Naruto yang sedang berjalan menaiki anak tangga itu

"Berisik kau Anko nii..!" Naruto pun membantah kakak sepupunya dan segera berlalu dari penglihatan Anko

"Hhhh..." Anko merasa perkataannya diabaikan oleh Naruto

Tsunade pun datang menghampiri Anko.

"Anko, kenapa kau membiarkannya memanggil mu dengan sebutan nii sih. Kau kan perempuan.." ucap Tsunade yang merasa terheran dengan sebutan Naruto dalam memanggil kakak sepupunya itu

"Biarkanlah saja bibi, itu sudah menjadi kebiasannya sedari kecil yang menganggapku seperti seorang laki-laki." Sahut Anko dengan santainya

"Haah..baiklah, tapi jika itu dilakukannya saat berada di luar rumah pasti orang lain akan mempertanyakan status dirimu. Hahaha..." Tsunade pun tertawa

"Ah bibi..." Anko menoleh ke arah bibinya itu dengan perasaan yang jengkel

.

.

.

Hari demi hari pun berganti, akhirnya Tsunade berpamitan kepada Naruto dan Anko untuk kembali ke desanya, karena ia akan segera melangsungkan pernikahannya.

Saat itu Naruto sendiri yang mengantarkan Tsunade ke desanya yang jaraknya 500 meter dari rumah Asuna.

Tanpa diketahui Naruto sesuatu sedang terjadi di kediaman Asuna.

"Bawa semua ikan-ikan ini!" Teriak sosok yang berusaha mengambil seluruh ikan yang ada di rumah Asuna yang saat itu masih berjumlah tiga kontainer utuh.

"Tolong, jangan di ambil..." pinta ibu Asuna

Asuna yang baru saja menjemput adiknya bersekolah melihat pemandangan tak mengenakan itu segera berlari mendekati ibunya. Disusul kedua adiknya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Hentikan..!" Asuna pun berteriak

Sosok itu pun berkata.

"Oh, ternyata kau sudah besar Asuna. Wajahmu sungguh sangat cantik." Ucap sosok itu sambil berusaha membelai wajah Asuna

Asuna segera menepiskan tangan kotor dari sosok lelaki itu.

"Jangan macam-macam denganku!" Ancam Asuna

"Hahahaha..." sosok itu pun tertawa

"Asuna, kau akan menjadi pengantin ku. Berbaiklah sedikit terhadap diriku Asuna." Ucap sosok itu lagi

Asuna pun kesal, ia kemudian menampar sosok itu dan sosok itu malah membalasnya dengan menarik rambut Asuna.

"Hey lepaskan kakak ku!" Teriak Yui yang berusaha menarik baju pria itu agar melepaskan tangannya dari rambut kakaknya

"Minggir kau bocah sialan!" Sosok itu malah mendorong Yui

"Braak!"

Yui pun terjatuh, dengan segera Mina berusaha membangunkan kakaknya.

"Asuna, jika kau terus menerus seperti ini hasratku semakin naik saat melihat amarahmu." Bisik sosok itu di telinga Asuna

Melihat perlakuan tidak senonoh sang ibu segera memukul sosok itu dengan sapu.

"Baaghh!"

"Buggh!"

"Pergi kalian..!" Ucap ibu Asuna mengusir para bandit yang datang ke rumahnya

Ibu Asuna juga memukul tangan sosok yang menarik rambut Asuna.

"Bugh!"

Akhirnya tangan itu lepas dari rambut Asuna.

Sosok itu pun marah dan ingin memukul ibu Asuna, tiba-tiba.

"Brruugghhh!"

Seseorang menendang sosok itu. Dan sosok itu pun terjatuh.

"Bos, kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya ketiga anak buahnya yang belum sempat menaikan kontainer ikan

Sosok itu pun merasa sangat kesal.

"Jangan diam saja, cepat hajar pemuda itu!" Perintah si bos

"Asuna, masuklah ke dalam rumah. Cepat!" Seru sang pemuda yang tak lain adalah Naruto

"Tapi Naruto..."

"Sudah..., bawa adik-adikmu!" Perintah Naruto

Akhirnya Asuna pun membawa Yui dan Mina masuk ke dalam rumah dan melihat apa yang terjadi dari balik jendela.

Sang ibu berusaha memanggil para tetangga untuk meminta pertolongan dari pintu belakang.

Sementara itu Naruto tengah berhadapan dengan ketiga anak buah sosok yang jahat itu.

"Berani-beraninya kalian menindas kaum yang lemah. Dasar sampah!" Naruto pun geram

Tanpa basa basi akhirnya ketiga anak buah dari sosok itu mengeroyok Naruto.

"Baaagghhh!"

"Buughhh!"

"Brrrakk!"

Berbagai pukulan mengenai tubuh ketiga bandit itu begitu pun dengan Naruto yang tampak terkena tinjuan dari salah satu bandit.

Sang bos hanya melihati perkelahian itu sambil merokok.

Tiba-tiba terdengar gaduh dari banyak orang yang datang menuju rumah Asuna.

Sang bos pun sadar akan bahaya yang datang.

"Hentikan!" Sang bos memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk berhenti berkelahi

Ketiga anak buah bos yang sudah babak belur itu pun menghentikan perkelahiannya.

"Sepertinya aku mengenal dirimu pemuda..." ucap sosok itu

Asuna pun segera keluar dari dalam rumahnya dan mendekati Naruto yang tampak benjut karena terkena tinjuan itu.

"Siapa kau! Dan ada urusan apa berani-beraninya kau mengganggu keluarga ini!" Seru Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya yang terkena tinjuan

Sosok itu pun berkata.

"Aku adalah Sugou Nobuyuki, ibu Asuna banyak berhutang kepadaku untuk membiayai sekolah Asuna. Tapi sayang sampai saat ini dia tidak mampu membayarnya. Jadi dengan terpaksa aku akan mengambil Asuna sebagai istriku." Sahut sosok itu dengan santainya

Naruto pun terkejut bukan main atas berkataan Sugou itu.

"Bajingan kau! Tak akan ku biarkan kau mengambil Asuna dari diriku!" Seru Naruto yang ingin menghajar Sugou tapi ditahan Asuna

Asuna yang saat itu memegangi Naruto yang terlihat lemas sangat terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan Naruto.

"Naruto..." Asuna memandangi Naruto dalam-dalam

"Hahahaha..." Sugou pun tertawa

"Bisa apa kau anak muda, kau hanya dapat hidup di atas nama ayahmu saja." Ucap Sugou sambil tertawa

"Bos..., orang-orang pada datang kemari." Salah satu anak buah Sugou mengingatkan

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Sampai bertemu lagi." Lanjut Sougo dan segera pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Asuna

Rupanya tiga kontainer yang berisi ikan itu lupa dibawa para anak buah Sugou.

"Ayo Naruto kita masuk.." ajak Asuna sambil memapahnya masuk ke dalam rumah

Naruto pun masuk ke dalam rumah Asuna dengan pertanyaan yang muncul di benaknya.

"Ayahku, mengapa ia dapat mengenal ayah ku..?" Tanya Naruto di dalam hatinya

.

.

.

Naruto kemudian diobati oleh Asuna, dan para penduduk yang datang membantu mengunjali kontainer yang tertinggal itu.

Ibu Asuna sendiri masih terlihat di luar rumah sedang mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para tetangganya yang telah datang untuk membantu.

Sementara kedua adik Asuna tampak melihati sang kakak mengobati Naruto.

"Cepet sembuh kak Naruto..." ucap Minna adik bungsu Asuna

"Ya, terima kasih Minna. Kakak baik-baik saja.." sahut Naruto

"Maafkan kami kak Naruto, selalu menyusahkanmu.." Yui menambahkan

"Tak apa Yui, ini sudah menjadi kewajiban kakak." Sahut Naruto

Setelah selesai diobati Naruto pun bergegas menelepon ayah nya. Tapi sayang sang ayah tak kunjung mengangkat telepon dari anaknya dan akhirnya Naruto malah menelepon ibunya.

Dia menanyakan nama itu kepada ibunya.

"Ibu, apa ibu kenal dengan orang yang bernama Sugou Nobuyuki?" Tanya Naruto kepada ibunya di telepon

Kushina tampak diam sebentar kemudian menjawab pertanyaan anaknya.

"Sepertinya ibu pernah mendengar nama itu Naruto, tapi ibu lupa. Nanti ibu tanyakan kepada ayahmu yah. Semoga dia masih ingat." Jawab sang ibu

"Baiklah bu, aku tunggu kabarnya." Sahut Naruto dan tak lama percakapan di telepon itu pun berakhir

.

.

.

Naruto dan Asuna kembali ke rumahnya dan meninggalkan ibu beserta kedua adiknya di desa.

Naruto tak lupa memberikan handphone nya yang sudah tak terpakai untuk ibu Asuna agar memudahkan berkomunikasi.

Sesampainya di rumah, Naruto bertanya kepada kakak sepupunya itu.

"Anko nii, katakan di mana aku dapat menguasai karate dengan cepat?" Tanya Naruto

Sontak saja Anko menjadi terbelalak kaget bukan main.

"Heeh...apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Tanya Anko yang terheran

"Sudahlah Anko nii, aku serius. Cepat katakan...!" Seru Naruto

Melihat kesungguhan Naruto akhirnya Anko memberikan jalan keluarnya.

"Ini alamat di mana kau dapat berlatih ilmu bela dirimu." Ucap Anko sambil menunjukkan alamat di google maps nya

"Haaahh...?" Naruto pun bingung

"Sudah, datanglah ke sana dan asah ilmu bela dirimu." Seru Anko

"Hah, baiklah..." Naruto pun mencatat alamat itu

.

.

.

Bagaimana kelanjutan cerita tentang perjuangan Naruto untuk melindungi Asuna?

Stay tune di My Love is You.

Jaa nee...

#melambaikan tangan


	6. Cinta Sang Uzumaki

Fanfiction My Love is You

.

Disclaimer:

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and Sword Art Online [Reki Kawahara]

My Love is You

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, etc.

Rate : T+

Type : Semi Canon Crossover

Main cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Yuuki Asuna, Kirigaya Kazuto, Uciha Itachi, Yui, Minna and friends

Main Pair : Tentukan pilihan mu, Asuna dengan Naruto atau Kirito?

.

warning! : OOC, OC, Typo(s), AU, AR, AT and many more!

Danger! : Please don't read if you don't like it!

.

"JUST FOR FUN"

.

Chapter 6 Cinta Sang Uzumaki

.

.

"Kukuruyuuukk...!"

Terdengar bunyi lantang dari sang pejantan tangguh di kediaman Naruto.

Naruto memang memelihara beberapa ekor ayam sebagai pengobat sepi di hatinya.

Tapi setelah kedatangan Asuna, hari-hari Naruto menjadi berbeda, tampak ia tengah sibuk membereskan pakaiannya untuk dipakai selama seminggu di tempat ia akan berlatih ilmu bela dirinya.

Asuna dengan setia membantu Naruto mempersiapkan peralatan pribadinya.

"Asuna..." Naruto memanggil nama seseorang yang sedang memasukkan peralatan pribadinya ke dalam koper dengan posisi yang berdiri membungkuk begitupun dengan Naruto

"Iya, ada apa Naruto?" Asuna bertanya kepada Naruto

Naruto masih menatap gadis manis di hadapannya. Ada rasa ingin mengungkapkan perasaan yang sebenarnya kepada Asuna tapi lagi-lagi lidah Naruto seakan terikat di dalam mulutnya.

Asuna pun menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Sudah selesai Naruto..." ucap Asuna seraya tersenyum

Karena sudah tidak tahan membendung perasaannya Naruto pun kemudian memeluk Asuna.

Di dekapnya Asuna yang tingginya hanya sebahu Naruto itu.

"Asuna..."

Naruto memeluk Asuna sehingga kepala Asuna tepat di bawah dagu Naruto. Sambil memegangi kepala Asuna, Naruto berkata.

"Tunggu aku yah..." ucapnya sambil menahan haru

Tiba-tiba Asuna menjadi tersentuh hatinya dengan perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto, matanya pun berlinang dan sesak penuh dengan air mata yang siap ditumpahkan.

"Kau baik-baik lah di sini..." lanjut Naruto sambil terus memeluk Asuna

Asuna pun membalas pelukan dari Naruto, ia segera melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Naruto.

"Naruto, selamat berjuang..." ucap Asuna dengan nada tersedu

Naruto pun mengangkat wajah Asuna, dengan jari telunjuknya disapunya lembut air mata Asuna yang mulai menetes di pipinya itu.

"Kau tak perlu bersedih Asuna, semampuku aku akan berusaha menjagamu." Sahut Naruto sambil mengusap lembut pipi Asuna

Asuna pun mengangguk bahagia mendengar ucapan dari Naruto, kedua pasang bola mata itu saling memandangi.

Dengan sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya, Naruto berusaha menggapai bibir peach Asuna. Perlahan jarak di antara kedua bibir itu semakin mendekat dan deru nafas yang hangat sangat terasa di antara keduanya.

Dan pelan-pelan bibir Naruto meraih bibir Asuna dengan lembutnya.

"Naruto...!"

Sebuah teriakan mengagetkan mereka berdua yang hendak berciuman. Naruto pun membatalkan ciuman pertamanya kepada Asuna.

Yah, maklum baru kali ini Naruto bersentuhan dengan seorang gadis dan baru kali ini juga Naruto mempunyai hasrat ingin mencium seorang gadis yang dicintainya.

Asuna tampak malu saat Anko masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

"Uppss...sepertinya aku salah waktu." Anko menyesal karena sudah membuat Naruto membatalkan adegan romantisnya

"Kau ini Anko nii...! Selalu saja!" Gerutu Naruto dengan kesal

"Gomen Naruto, kau sudah dijemput pacar ku. Jadi kan berangkat ke akademi?" Tanya Anko lagi

Dengan malas Naruto pun menjawab.

"Ya baiklah..." jawab Naruto sambil mendengus kesal

Anko pun keluar dari kamar Naruto. Asuna masih tampak diam saja.

Sepertinya Asuna benar-benar malu terlihat Anko.

"Asuna..."

Naruto lagi-lagi menyapa Asuna dengan sapaan yang lembut walaupun status resmi belum ada pada mereka, tetapi hati mereka seakan sudah menyatu.

Naruto menganggap Asuna adalah seseorang yang dapat mengubah hidupnya menjadi lebih baik, sedangkan Asuna menganggap Naruto sebagai dewa penolongnya.

Hubungan simbiosis mutualisme pun terjadi diantara keduanya.

(Simbiois mutualisme = hubungan yang saling menguntungkan dan tidak ada pihak yang dirugikan)

Mereka seperti terikat ikatan batin yang sangat kuat.

"Aku pergi dulu..." Naruto lekas membawa koper dan tas nya

Asuna pun mengantarkan kepergian Naruto yang telah dijemput pacar kakak sepupunya itu yang tak lain adalah Hatake Kakashi.

Sesampai di halaman Naruto tampak cemas meninggalkan Asuna. Dia pun menitipkan pesan kepada Anko, kakak sepupunya.

"Anko nii, jika urusan mu sudah selesai di kota ini aku harap sebelum kau kembali ke kotamu kau antarkan Asuna ke desanya terlebih dahulu dan sewa beberapa penjaga untuk berjaga di rumah ini selama rumah ini kosong." Naruto berpesan kepada kakak sepupunya

"Sudah, jangan kau fikirkan hal itu Naruto. Kau tenang saja." Anko berusaha menenangkan Naruto

Akhirnya Naruto pun pergi, tatapan sendu dari mata Asuna sangat terlihat dengan jelas di mata Anko saat ia melihat kepergian Naruto.

.

.

.

Saat makan siang...

"Asuna..." Anko memanggil Asuna

"Iya kakak..." Asuna pun menjawab panggilan itu

"Duduklah dan makan sianglah bersama ku, tak usah sungkan.." ajak Anko

Asuna pun menuruti perkataan Anko dan kemudian duduk lalu makan siang bersama Anko kakak sepupunya Naruto.

"Asuna..." Anko mulai membuka percakapannya

"Iya kakak.." Asuna pun menjawabnya dengan segera

"Maafkan Naruto ya, aku tahu kau pasti tersiksa selama bersama Naruto." Ucap Anko kepada Asuna

Asuna pun tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa kakak dan tidak ada yang terjadi di antara kami.." sahut Asuna berusaha menutupi perasaannya

Anko pun meneruskan perkataannya.

"Kau tahu Asuna, sepanjang hidup Naruto baru kali ini menemukan wanita selembut dirimu. Maklum, dirinya sangat haus kasih sayang di antara limpahan harta kedua orang tuanya.

Bibi Tsunade yang lebih mengetahui persisnya bagaimana Naruto itu." Lanjut Anko sambil menyantap makan siangnya

Asuna hanya tersenyum saja mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut Anko.

"Oh ya Asuna, bibi Tsunade menikah bukan di desanya ternyata. Pernikahannya di lakukan di tempat paman Jiraiya dan jaraknya sangat jauh dari sini. Aku berencana datang saat acara diadakan di desanya saja." Anko menambahkan

"Iya kakak, aku ikut saja.." jawab Asuna sambil tersenyum

"Asuna, esok hari terakhir ku di sini. Besok kau temani aku yah ke pos satpam depan, aku ingin meminta beberapa satpam untuk menjaga rumah ini. Kau tidak ingin tinggal sendirian di rumah sebesar ini kan?" Tanya Anko lagi

Asuna pun terperanjat, ia merasa seperti diperhatikan.

"Kau tadi dengar sendiri betapa khawatirnya Naruto kepadamu sampai-sampai meminta aku untuk mengantarkanmu terlebih dahulu pulang ke desa sebelum aku benar-benar meninggalkan kota ini." Anko memberi penjelasan

"Baik kakak..." Asuna pun mengiyakan perkataan Anko

Setelah makan siang selesai Anko pun kembali bertugas dan meninggalkan Asuna sendirian di rumah itu.

Jam demi jam Asuna lalui sendiri di rumah yang menurutnya sangat besar sampai menunggu kepulangan Anko dari tempat penelitiannya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di rumah Kirito.

Sang ayah tampak kesal saat Kirito menolak permintaannya.

"Kirito, coba dengarkan ayah terlebih dahulu." Ucap sang ayah yang sedang berusaha memberikan penjelasan kepada anaknya

"Sudahlah Kirito, kau hanya ditugaskan mengecek saja di desa itu, tak lama juga paling hanya sekitar 2 sampai 3 hari." Sang ibu ikut membujuk anaknya

"Ayah, tapi ini kan beda urusannya.." sanggah Kirito

"Sudahlah Kirito, ayah tidak ingin berdebat dengan mu. Kau ikut saja bersama paman mu ke desa itu mengecek apa sebenarnya yang terjadi." Lanjut sang ayah

Sambil mendengus kesal Kirito akhirnya mengiyakan perkataan ayahnya.

.

Makan malam pun tiba, Kirito malam ini makan bersama Suguha sepupunya sendiri. Suguha sengaja mengajak makan malam di sebuah restoran favoritnya.

Tapi Kirito tampak diam saja, dia hanya menyantap makanan tanpa memperdulikan Suguha.

"Kirito..." Suguha berusaha menyapa Kirito

Kirito pun menoleh ke arah Suguha yang berada di hadapannya itu.

"Ada apa Suguha?" Tanya Kirito dengan nada yang datar

Suguha pun berusaha membuka percakapannya.

"Kudengar kau akan pergi bersama pamanmu selama beberapa hari ke desa terpencil yang ada di kota seberang. Apakah itu benar Kirito?" Tanya Suguha

"Yah, itu benar.." jawab Kirito dengan singkat

"Apakah aku boleh ikut?" Tanya Suguha lagi

Sontak Kirito pun terkejut dengan ucapan suguha sepupunya itu, ia segera meminum air mineral untuk mendorong makanan yang tengah menyangkut di tenggorokannya.

"Suguha..aku akan bekerja di sana bukan rekreasi." Sanggah Kirito

Pancaran wajah sedih tak lama terlihat di roman Suguha dan hal itu membuat Kirito menjadi tidak enak hati.

"Suguha..." Kirito memegang tangan kiri Suguha yang tampak menganggur itu

"Aku tidak lama di sana, kau jangan sedih ya.." Kirito berusaha menenangkan perasaan Suguha

Suguha pun akhirnya dapat tersenyum kembali setelah mendengar ucapan Kirito.

"Arigatou Kirito..." sahut Suguha yang kembali riang

Kirito pun ikut tersenyum, ada rasa sesal di hatinya karena harus membohongi Suguha. Kirito tahu jika Suguha menyukainya semenjak dahulu tapi sayang Kirito jatuh cinta kepada Miya (OC author) yang mirip dengan wajah Asuna dan saat ia bertemu Asuna di rumah Naruto. Harapan kembali hidup di hati Kirito untuk menemukan cintanya.

.

.

.

Di akademik ilmu bela diri.

"Eehhh...kenapa lambangnya kipas semua yah...?" Naruto terheran-heran saat melihat gambar kipas di perguruan itu

"Selamat datang Naruto kun.." ucap sosok bercoreng dari kejauhan

Naruto pun menoleh ke asal suara dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku Itachi, aku yang akan membimbing dirimu untuk mengasah kemampuan bela dirimu." Lanjut Itachi yang juga berjalan mendekati Naruto

Naruto pun terkejut karena di akademik baru sampai sudah langsung disuruh belajar teori, tapi mau tidak mau dia harus mengikuti semua aturan yang ada di perguruan itu.

Lambat laun akhirnya Naruto pun mulai mengerti tata cara ilmu bela diri yang benar.

Di akademik Itachi benar-benar mengarahkan kemampuan Naruto untuk dapat menguasai taijutsu tersebut. Dan usut punya usut ternyata ayah dari Naruto adalah sahabat lama dari pemilik perguruan ilmu bela diri yang tak lain adalah Fugaku.

Fugaku dan Minato adalah teman semasa kecil dan juga merupakan sahabat yang selalu seiring dan sejalan. Pertemuan Naruto dan Itachi adalah sebagai pertemuan keluarga sekaligus titik tolak untuk sang Uzumaki agar berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri, bukan di atas nama sang ayah nya lagi.

.

.

.

Esok siangnya di kediaman Naruto.

Anko sudah mengutus 4 pengawal untuk menjaga rumah Naruto yang akan ditinggal dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Di rumah tersebut ada motor Naruto yang dikendarai Anko untuk mengantar Asuna menuju rumahnya di desa. Dan sampai di desa Asuna, Anko diminta untuk mampir terlebih dahulu tapi Anko tidak mengiyakan karena tak lama Kakashi pun datang.

"Maaf Asuna, lain kali saja ya.." ucap Anko sambil memeluk Asuna

"Baiklah kakak, terima kasih atas selama ini," sahut Asuna dengan lembut

Anko pun tiba-tiba tertawa keras.

"Hahaha...kau ini, aku tidak melakukan hal apapun lho. Hanya saja suatu kesalahan terjadi yang membuat Naruto batal untuk menci..."

"Sssttt...!" Asuna langsung menutup mulut Anko

"Kakak, jangan kuat-kuat nanti adik-adik ku mendengar nya." Bisik Asuna yang terlihat malu

Tak lama ibu Asuna dan kedua adiknya baru pulang dari pasar. Dan Asuna kemudian memperkenalkan Anko kepada keluarganya.

"Hai kak Anko, rambut mu pendek sekali.." celetuk Yui adik Asuna

Tiba-tiba saja raut wajah Anko menjadi merona.

"Yui, kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu." Asuna memperingatkan adiknya

"Maaf kakak, Yui hanya bercanda.." Yui kemudian tersenyum kepada kakaknya dan juga Anko

"Yah, tidak apa Yui.." Anko membelai rambut Yui

"Terima kasih nak Anko telah mengantarkan Asuna ke sini." Ucap ibu Asuna kepada Anko

"Yah sama-sama bibi, baiklah kalau begitu aku mohon pamit. Oh iya ini buat Yui dan si kecil Minna." Anko memberikan beberapa lembar uang pecahan besar kepada Yui dan Minna

"Wah banyak sekali, terima kasih kakak.." ucap Yui yang riang

"Terima kasih.." sahut Minna dengan lugunya

"Kak Anko, jangan seperti itu aku jadi malu.." Asuna merasa tidak enak hati karena Anko memberi adiknya uang yang cukup banyak

"Tak apa Asuna, nanti juga kau akan menjadi adik iparku. Hahahaha..." Anko berceloteh dan kemudian ia tertawa lagi

Sontak saja ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Anko mengagetkan ibu dan adik-adik Asuna.

"Bibi, Asuna, Yui dan Minna, aku pamit. Sampai bertemu kembali.." ucap Anko menutup perjumpaan dengan keluarga Asuna

Anko pun berjalan ke dalam mobil kekasihnya.

"Dadaah kak Anko...!" Teriak Yui

"Dadaaah..." Minna pun ikut melambaikan tangannya ke arah Anko

"Arigatou Anko nee.." ucap Asuna dengan pelan sambil merangkul kedua adiknya

Mobil itu pun perlahan-lahan jauh menghilang dari pandangan mata Asuna dan keluarga.

.

.

.

Malam harinya.

"Kakak..." Yui mendekati kakaknya

"Iya Yui ada apa?" Tanya Asuna

"Kakak mata Yui sakit, lampu di rumah kita masih gelap, Yui belajarnya perih." Ucap sang adik

Perkataan adiknya membuat hati Asuna menjadi teriris.

"Besok kita akan ke kantor listrik ya membayar semua hutang tagihan listrik kita." Asuna berusaha menenangkan sang adik

"Tapi kak, ibu bersama Yui dan Minna sudah membayar listrik lho..." sanggah Yui

Asuna pun tampak bingung mengapa sudah membayar listrik tapi lampu belum juga hidup. Tiba-tiba ibunya datang dan memberi tahu alasannya kepada Asuna.

"Asuna, sisa ikan sebanyak tiga kontainer itu sudah ibu jual. Tapi uang hasil menjual dua kontainer ikan ibu belikan beras dan membayar semua tunggakan uang sekolah Yui dan Minna dan membeli peralatan tulis mereka. Karena bentar lagi Yui naik kelas enam dan Minna naik kelas dua."sang ibu menjelaskan

Mendengar penjelasan itu Asuna menjadi mengerti.

"Jadi kita hanya belum membayar denda atas tunggakan listrik kita yah bu?" Tanya Asuna kepada ibunya

"Iya Asuna..uang dari hasil penjualan satu kontainer ikan dapat melunasi tunggakan listrik kita tapi sayang tidak bersama dendanya." jawab ibunya

Asuna pun menoleh ke arah adiknya.

"Baiklah Yui besok sepulang sekolah temani kakak membayar denda listriknya yah.." pinta Asuna kepada adiknya

"Baik kak!" Sahut Yui yang masih tampak bersemangat di antara cahaya lilin yang temaram itu

.

.

.

Esok harinya..

Sang ibu mendapat upahan bekerja di kebun karet yang berada di belakang rumahnya. Sang ibu bekerja mengambili getah karet yang dikumpulkan lalu dijual oleh sang pemiliknya. Tidak banyak memang upah yang diberikan si pemilik kebun karet, tapi itu cukup untuk membeli lauk pauk untuk dimakan bersama ketiga anaknya.

Sementara Asuna seusai mengantar adiknya bersekolah dia ikut membantu tetangganya berjualan sarapan di pasar.

Dan setelah jam 10 pagi Asuna pamit pulang untuk menjemput adik-adiknya di sekolah.

Saat itu Asuna dengan menggoes sepedanya ia bersama kedua adiknya pergi ke kantor PLN dan melunasi denda atas tunggakan listrik di rumahnya.

Tapi sesuatu terjadi saat ia mengantri membayar listrik itu.

"Asuna..." seseorang menyapa dirinya

Asuna yang tengah memeluk kedua adiknya itu menoleh ke asal suara dan dia melihat dengan jelas sosok yang berada di hadapannya itu.

"Kirito..." seakan masih tidak percaya atas kehadiran Kirito

Kirito pun lalu duduk di samping Asuna.

"Kau ada urusan apa datang ke sini Asuna?" Tanya Kirito kepada Asuna

Tampak wajah yang berbinar telah terpancar dari roman muka Kirito saat melihat Asuna, dia seperti melihat kekasihnya hidup lagi.

"Aku...aku ingin membayar denda tagihan listrik ku.." jawab Asuna dengan sedikit ragu

Yui yang melihat kedatangan Kirito menjadi sedikit risih. Karena dia takut Kirito adalah orang jahat sama seperti pria yang mengambili barang-barang yang ada di rumahnya.

Minna sendiri tampak berlindung di balik Asuna, sepertinya Minna merasa takut atas kehadiran Kirito.

Karena merasa semua adik Asuna ketakutan melihat kedatangan Kirito, Asuna lalu memperkenalkan Kirito kepada kedua adiknya.

"Haha..maafkan aku ya adik-adik kecil.." Kirito memegang kepalanya yang tak gatal itu, ia merasa malu di saat kehadirannya membuat adik-adik Asuna menjadi ketakutan

Kirito pun kemudian membantu membayarkan denda listrik rumah Asuna bahkan membayarkannya.

Seusai itu Kirito mengantarkan ketiganya pulang ke rumah dengan membawa sepeda buntut yang diletakkan di atas mobil Kirito.

Sepanjang perjalanan Kirito mengajak Asuna berbicara yang di tanggapi sinis oleh kedua adiknya.

.

Sementara itu di akademik Naruto tiba-tiba mendapat pukulan keras dari lawannya saat berlatih bertarung bersama dengan yang sama-sama pemula.

"Kau tak apa Naruto?" Tanya teman Naruto yang bertarung bersamanya

"Tak apa..." Naruto tampak kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya

Itachi pun mengambil kendali.

"Baik latihan bertarung hari ini sampai di sini saja. Kalian beristirahatlah dan asah kemampuan kalian sendiri." Perintah Itachi kepada para murid barunya

Setelah para muridnya bubar Itachi mendekati Naruto.

"Kau tak apa Naruto kun?" Tanya Itachi yang tampak khawatir

"Tak apa Itachi nii, aku fikir aku hanya kehilangan konsenterasi saja." Jawabnya dengan lesu

Itachi pun membantu Naruto berjalan ke pinggir arena latihan.

"Duduklah dan minumlah teh herbal ini.." Itachi menawarkan teh kepada Naruto

"Terima kasih Itachi nii.." sahut Naruto sambil mengambil teh yang ditawarkan Itachi

"Ku fikir kau akan menang Naruto, di babak pertama kau mampu menjatuhkan lawan mu, tapi di detik-detik terakhir di babak dua kau bisa terkena pukulan itu aku menjadi bingung. Apakah kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Tanya Itachi lebih dalam lagi

Naruto pun tampak termenung, ia teringat dengan Asuna. Wajah dan senyuman Asuna selalu terbesit di alam fikirannya. Bahkan Asuna pula yang mengobarkan semangat di jiwa Naruto sehingga Naruto berusaha menjadi penjaga dari gadis tersebut.

Bukan seorang satpam tapi penjaga dari segala macam kesedihan yang melanda diri Asuna, karena Asuna membuat Naruto merasa lebih berarti setelah kesepian yang panjang melanda jiwanya.

"Naruto..." Itachi menegur Naruto yang sama-sama sedang duduk di pinggir arena latihan itu

Naruto pun tersadar akan panggilan itu.

"Maaf Itachi nii, nanti sore aku ingin berlatih berdua bersama mu. Apakah kau keberatan?" Tanya Naruto kepada Itachi

"Hahaha..tentu saja tidak Naruto, aku sangat senang mendapat murid yang semangat nya berkobar seperti mu." Jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum

Naruto pun tersenyum menyeringai mendengar jawaban dari Itachi tersebut, kemudian Itachi pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Sasuke..." bisik Itachi saat berjalan meninggalkan Naruto

.

.

.

Bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya?

Apa yang akan dilakukan Kirito saat kesempatan memihak kepadanya?

Akankah hati Asuna tetap teguh saat ditinggalkan Naruto?

Dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Sasuke adik Itachi?

Terus saksikan mina san My Love is You, terbit setiap hari senin.

Sampai jumpa...

.

.

.

Tbc


	7. Kesalahan Asuna

Fanfiction My Love is You

.

Disclaimer:

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and Sword Art Online [Reki Kawahara]

My Love is You

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, etc.

Rate : T+

Type : Semi Canon Crossover

Main cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Yuuki Asuna, Kirigaya Kazuto, Uciha Itachi, Yui, Minna and friends

Main Pair : Tentukan pilihan mu, Asuna dengan Naruto atau Kirito?

.

warning! : OOC, OC, Typo(s), AU, AR, AT and many more!

Danger! : Please don't read if you don't like it!

.

"JUST FOR FUN"

.

Chapter 7 Kesalahan Asuna

.

.

Siang itu Asuna dan kedua adiknya telah sampai di rumah bersama Kirito yang kebetulan berada di kantor PLN setempat tempat di mana Asuna membayar denda tagihan listrik rumahnya. Yang kemudian Kirito mengantarkan Asuna pulang dengan mobil pribadinya sendiri.

"Asuna, apakah lain kali aku boleh mampir ke sini lagi?"

Kirito bertanya kepada Asuna dengan ragu dan tampak nervous sekali sambil menggaruki kepalanya yang padahal tidak gatal itu.

Asuna hanya tersenyum.

"Silahkan tuan..."

Tatapan Asuna yang lembut membuat Kirito mengingat almarhumah kekasihnya.

"Hmm..baiklah. Sampai nanti Asuna."

Kirito pun kemudian berpamitan di sambut lambaian tangan dari Asuna.

Sebenarnya Kirito ingin berlama di sana, tapi kedatangannya ke desa itu karena ia mempunyai tugas untuk membantu sang paman mengaudit kinerja para pegawai PLN setempat.

Dengan langkah bahagia Kirito berjalan menuju mobilnya. Yui dan Minna tampak diam melihati kepergian pria yang menyukai kakaknya itu.

.

.

.

Sore harinya.

Ketiga anak beserta ibunya bercengkerama berempat.

Mereka duduk di sebuah gubuk reyot yang ada di belakang rumahnya.

Sang ibu menggunakan daster abu-abu, Asuna mengenakan baju terusan yang simpel yang berwarna cream dan Yui menggenakan pakaian main nya yang berwarna pink. Sementara Minna masih dengan baju tanpa lengan yang berwarna hijau lumut.

Mereka sedang bercerita tentang masa lalu keluarganya.

"Ibu..."

Yui menyapa sang ibu yang tengah menjahit pakaian adiknya yang sobek.

"Kenapa Yui..?"

Sang ibu bertanya dengan tatapan kasih kepada anaknya.

"Ibu, sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu bagaimana rupa ayahku. Bisakah ibu ceritakan..?"

Yui meminta sang ibu menceritakannya, sontak saja Asuna yang sedang menguncir rambut Minna menjadi terkejut.

"Mengapa kau menanyakan hal yang demikian Yui..?" Tanya Asuna

Asuna sedikit kesal karena keingintahuan sang adik. Yui tidak memperdulikan ucapan sang kakak, ia hanya ingin mengetahui cerita tentang sang ayah.

Sedangkan Minna tampak diam mendengarkan.

"Huufft..."

Sang ibu menghela nafasnya, mungkin sudah waktunya bagi ia menceritakan siapa sebenernya sang ayah dari ketiga putrinya itu. Walaupun sebenarnya Asuna mengetahui akan hal itu.

"Dahulu, saat ibu berumur 25 tahun menikah dengan ayahmu yang usianya 5 tahun di bawah ibu.

Awalnya ibu percaya batasan umur bukan sebuah penghalang cinta di antara kami berdua. Tapi setelah kelahiran Asuna, ayah kalian menjadi berubah.

Saat ini umur ibu 43 tahun mempunyai anak pertama yang berumur 17 tahun, dan kau Yui sebentar lagi akan berumur 11 tahun sedang Minna bulan mendatang berumur 7 tahun.

Kesemua waktu yang ibu lewati hanya sampai di masa-masa kakak kalian berumur 7 tahun saja, beberapa bulan setelah kelahiranmu.

Ayahmu, Akasuna Sasori mulai meninggalkan ibu di sini sendiri.

Yah, ibu fikir dia tak akan kembali tapi ternyata dia berusaha merajuk diumurmu yang ke-4 dan akhirnya lahirlah Minna.

Dan sampai sekarang ibu tidak tahu di mana keberadaan ayahmu.." sang ibu menceritakan masa lalunya

Ada perasaan getir yang Asuna rasakan karena ia mengetahui saat ayahnya merajuk Yui sedang terkena demam panas sehingga tidak dapat melihat wajah sang ayah.

Yui segera memeluk ibunya itu.

"Maafkan Yui ibu, selama ayah tidak ada ibu harus menanggung semua beban kami..."

Yui mulai berkaca-kaca dan tak lama air matanya pun mengalir. Minna yang melihatnya ikut terharu dan memeluk sang ibu dalam diam.

Sementara Asuna sendiri bergegas pergi meninggalkan ketiganya karena ia tidak ingin mengingat sang ayah kembali.

Ibu Asuna bernama Samui dan desa yang ditinggali Asuna dan keluarganya bernama desa air. Karena di desa itu banyak aliran sungai dan air terjun yang indah.

Asuna pun berjalan kaki menuju sebuah bendungan sungai yang tak jauh dari rumahnya.

Tatapannya menatap dalam ke air sungai itu sambil menitikkan air mata.

"Ayah..."

Asuna bersedih saat mengingat ayahnya, kenangan semasa kecil membuat Asuna iba dan berusaha melupakan hal itu.

"Andai kau tahu betapa sulit hidup yang aku jalani sekarang..." ucapnya pelan sambil memandangi aliran sungai itu di tepi jembatan kecil yang ada di sana

Terlihat raut duka yang mendalam di wajah Asuna kala itu, ia bertekad tidak akan menikah dengan pria yang lebih muda dari dirinya, karena ia takut akan bernasib seperti ibunya yang ditinggal begitu saja.

Pengalaman pahit harus Asuna telan saat kesulitan membuatnya bersemangat menjalani hidup.

.

.

.

Esok harinya...

"Pergi kalian, jangan ganggu kami..!"

Asuna kedatangan tamu yang tak diundang seorang lintah darat yang bernama Sugou Nobuyuki.

"Eeh, enak saja kau berkata demikian cantik. Ibumu masih berhutang 10 juta kepadaku. Mana mungkin aku akan pergi dari sini.." ucapnya dengan nada mengejek

"Nanti akan aku bayar hutang-hutang ku tapi tidak sekarang, tolong beri kami waktu.." ucap Samui sang ibu Asuna

Sugou kemudian melihay ke arah Samui ibu Asuna.

"Hey..wanita tua, aku kan sudah bilang padamu. Berikan saja Asuna kepadaku maka hutang-hutang mu akan lunas. Bukan begitu Asuna ku..?" Sugou membelai pipi Asuna yang berada di hadapannya

"Plak!"

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di wajah Sugou, ternyata Asuna yang menampar wajah itu.

"Hahahaha...rupanya kau ingin bermain-main padaku Asuna. Hey kalian cepat ikat gadis ini dan bawa ke dalam mobilku!" Sugou berseru kepada para banditnya

Para bandit itu segera mengambil tali untuk mengikat Asuna.

"Asuna, pergilah..biar ibu yang hadapi." Pinta ibunya kepada Asuna

"Tapi bu..." Asuna berusaha mengelak

"Sudah Asuna cepat pergi...!" Sang ibu berusaha melindungi Asuna, tapi sayang...

"Mau kemana kau cantik...?" Tanya para bandit yang berjumlah tiga orang itu

Asuna berusaha mengelak sementara ibu Asuna mengambil sapu dan mengusir Sugou dari rumahnya tapi saat pukulan mengenai Sugou, sapu itu malah dipatahkan dirinya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu diri Samui, sudah kuhutangkan malah berani-beraninya kau memukul ku. Dasar wanita tua!"

"Bruughh!"

Sugou menendang Samui.

"Ibuuu...!"

Asuna menjerit sekencang-kencangnya dan berusaha berlari mendekati sang ibu.

Ibu Asuna jatuh pingsan karena tendangan Sugou mengenai perutnya dan Samui ibu Asuna jatuh tersungkur lemas kemudian.

"Ibu, bangun ibu...banguuunn...!"

Asuna berusaha menepuk pipi ibunya yang jatuh pingsan itu, tapi sayang sang ibu belum juga siuman.

Asuna sangat khawatir, ia pun geram dengan tindakan Sugou sang lintah darat itu.

Dia pun kemudian menoleh ke arah Sugou.

"Dasar sampah kau Sugou!"

Asuna mulai geram dan ia bangkit mendekati Sugou, dan...

"Plak!"

Asuna berniat menampar Sugou tapi Sugou menangkis tamparan Asuna dengan tangan kirinya dan malah wajah Asuna yang tertampar oleh tangan kanan Sugou.

"Kakak...!"

Yui dan Minna berteriak histeris dan berlari mendekati Sugou. Saat itu mereka baru saja pulang belajar kelompok.

Sambil mengeendong belakang tasnya mereka berlari-lari ke rumahnya.

Dan kemudian Yui dan Minna mengambil batu.

Mereka melempari Sugou dan ketiga banditnya itu dengan batu.

"Pergi kalian..pergi...!" Teriak Yui dan Minna bersamaan.

Sugou tak tinggal diam saat kedua anak kecil itu melempari dirinya dengan batu.

"Pluk!"

"Pluukk!"

"Cepat ikat kedua anak itu dan buang ke sungai..! Aku sudah tidak tahan meladeni mereka!"

Ucap Sugou sambil mengusap darah di pipinya yang terkena lemparan batu dari Yui dan Minna

Dan benar saja tali yang tadinya diambil untuk mengikat Asuna malah mereka gunakan untuk mengikat Yui dan Minna.

Asuna jadi kalang kabut, sang ibu tergeletak dan kedua adiknya akan diikat. Ia pun lalu menjerit.

"Tolooongg...! Hentikan...!"

Asuna berjalan mendekati sang adik dan berusaha melepaskan kedua adiknya, tapi apa yang terjadi.

"Bruughhh!"

Asuna terjatuh terkena dorongan kuat dari para bandit itu dan kepalanya membentur sebuah batu.

"Kakaaaakkk...!"

Yui dan Minna berteriak dan berusaha melepaskan diri, mereka menangis sambil menjerit histeris melihat kakaknya yang ikut jatuh tersungkur.

Tiba-tiba...

"Buugghh!"

"Braak!"

"Buughh!"

"Taar!"

"Bagghhh! Bugghhh!"

Seorang laki-laki dengan gagah berani memukul ketiga bandit itu dengan kemapuan bela dirinya.

"Bughh!..bugghh!"

Ketiga bandit itu pun jatuh di hadapan sang laki-laki.

Sugou menjadi terdiam melihat kemampuan bela diri laki-laki tersebut.

"Siapa kau..?" Sugou benar-benar dibuat takut melihatnya

Tanpa basa basi lelaki itu memukul Sugou dengan pukulan yang amat keras, dan kemudian ia mengarahkan tendangannya ke arah kepala Sugou dan..

"Braakk!"

Sugou terjatuh.

Ketiga bandit itu berusaha bangkit dan menolong bos nya yang sudah terkapar tidak berdaya akibat tendangan dari sang lelaki tersebut.

"Bos..bangun bos.." ucap ketiga bandit kepada bos nya

Sugou tidak dapat bangun lagi, dengan segera ketiga bandit itu menggotong Sugou masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Awas kau!"

Ancam para bandit itu kepada sang lelaki yang menghajar sang bos sampai terkulai lemah.

Setelah bandit-bandit itu pergi, sang lelaki yang menolong keluarga Asuna segera menghampiri Asuna yang tampak mengeluarkan darah di kepalanya.

"Asuna...! Bangun Asuna...!"

Lelaki itu berusaha membangunkan Asuna tetapi Asuna tidak menjawabnya.

Kedua adik Asuna hanya menangis melihat sang kakak yang jatuh dan sang ibu yang terbujur lemah.

Sambil mengemis sang adik memohon kepada lelaki itu.

"Tolong..kami..." ucap mereka yang berlinang air mata

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian...

"Ibuuu...!" Yui dan Minna mendekati ibunya yang telah sadar dari pingsannya itu

"Yui, Minna. Di mana kakak mu?" Tanya sang ibu kepada kedua anaknya sambil berusaha bangun dari tidurnya

"Kakak..." Yui tampak enggan menceritakan hal apa yang terjadi kepada kakaknya

"Yui, katakan di mana kakakmu?" Sang ibu mulai khawatir

Kedua anak nya yang sedang berdiri di pinggir kasur rumah sakit itu hanya diam saja. Tiba-tiba dokter pun datang.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu nyonya Samui?" Tanya sang dokter kepada ibu Yui dan minna

"Di mana Asuna pak dokter? Di mana anak ku..?" Tanya Samui yang sangat khawatir terhadap keadaan Asuna

"Tenanglah nyonya, Asuna sekarang sedang berada di di ruang ICU. Dia akan membaik.." ucap sang dokter sambil terus memeriksa keadaan ibu Asuna

Sang dokter terpaksa bohong kepada Samui karena menjaga kesehatan Samui yang baru membaik pasca operasi dan juga baru siuman dari pingsannya.

Dan legalah hati Samui mendengar jawaban seperti itu dari sang dokter.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di rumah Sugou Nobuyuki.

"Berani sekali kau datang sendiri ke rumah ini pemuda.." Sugou berkata-kata dengan kepala yang dibalut perban

"Aku datang ke sini untuk membayar semua hutang-hutang keluarga Asuna. Ini...!"

Pria itu melemparkan amplop yang berisi uang pembayaran hutang keluarga Asuna.

"Aku tak menyangka jika kau akan berbaik hati menolong keluarga miskin itu." Sugou masih angkuh dalam berucap walau lehernya sudah tidak dapat digerakkan

"Hutang keluarga Asuna sudah lunas, dan jangan lagi kau datang kepadanya. Atau jangan salahkan aku jika kepalamu akan putus di tempat!" Ucap lelaki itu sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sugou

Sontak saja ucapan yang singkat itu membuat Sugou terdiam, ia benar-benar takut akan ancaman lelaki itu.

Sambil menatap kepergian lelaki itu, Sugou meminta para pengawalnya menghitung jumlah uang yang dibayarkan.

"Cepat hitung berapa total pembayarannya!" Seru Sugou kepada pengawalnya

Dan alhasil setelah beberapa menit menghitung, total pembayaran sama dengan jumlah hutang keluarga Asuna.

"Pas bos, 10 juta tunai." Ucap pengawal Sugou

"Aku kagum dengan lelaki itu, siapa ya dia?" Tanya Sugou di dalam hati

"Cepat cari tahu siapa lelaki tadi yang membayarkan hutang keluarga Asuna!" Perintah Sugou kepada para pengawalnya

"Siap bos!" Jawab mereka dengan serempak

Siapakah lelaki itu...?

.

.

.

Malam hari di rumah sakit.

"Kalian pulanglah, biar aku yang menjaga Asuna.." ucapnya kepada Samui ibu Asuna

"Tapi nak..." sang ibu menjadi tidak enak hati

"Tidak apa-apa bibi, ini sudah kewajibanku menolong yang membutuhkan. Aku akan menjaga Asuna..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum

Hal itu membuat kedua adik Asuna yang sinis berubah menjadi luluh dan mulai menyukai pria itu.

"Terima kasih kak Kirito..." ucap Yui kepada lelaki itu

Memang benar ternyata lelaki yang menolong keluarga Asuna adalah Kirito, Kirigaya Kazuto.

"Baiklah, kami tinggal dulu." Ucap sang ibu kepada Kirito

Kirito hanya mengangguk dan melihati kepergian ibu Asuna beserta dua anaknya itu dari rumah sakit.

Ia meminta sang paman mengantarkannya ke rumah sebelum pamannya kembali ke kota.

Yah, Kirito tidak jadi pulang ke kotanya. Ia memutuskan untuk menjaga Asuna di desa air ini.

Kirito pun lalu menunggui Asuna di luar ruangan dengan beralaskan jaket tebalnya.

Karena Asuna masih belum dapat ditemui malam itu.

Sesampai di rumah sang ibu mengirim pesan kepada Naruto tentang keadaan Asuna dan dengan segera Naruto yang baru 5 hari belajar ilmu bela diri itu segera pulang ke desa Asuna untuk melihat keadaan Asuna.

.

.

.

Esok siangnya.

Setelah pulang ke rumahnya terlebih dahulu, mengecek keadaan rumah dan berbenah. Naruto segera langsung menuju rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan Asuna.

Tetapi sesampainya di sana sesuatu yang mencurigakan terjadi.

Apa itu...?

"Naruto, bibi hanya memberikan kabar kepadamu dan meminta doa agar Asuna segera lekas sembuh.

Bibi tidak menyangka engkau akan kemari." Ucap Samui kepada Naruto

"Tak apa bibi...ini sudah kewajibanku. Baiklah aku akan ke ruangan Asuna dulu ya.." Naruto berpamitan kepada ibu Asuna

"Jangan kakak...!" Tiba-tiba Yui berteriak melarang Naruto

Naruto menoleh ke arah Yui yang baru kembali dari ruangan Asuna.

"Yui, Minna. Kalian.." Naruto segera merangkul kedua adik Asuna itu

"Kak Naruto, lebih baik kau di sini saja bersama kami.." ucap Yui kepada Naruto dengan nada sedikit cemas

Naruto tampak curiga dengan perkataan Yui.

Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi...?

"Tak apa Yui, kak Naruto ke sana dulu ya. Yui dan Minna tunggu di sini saja."

Naruto berusaha bersikap biasa-biasa saja walaupun hatinya curiga terhadap apa yang sedang terjadi kepada Asuna.

Ia pun berjalan melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan di mana Asuna dirawat.

"Kak Naruto.." Minna menarik baju yang dipakai Naruto berupa sweeter berwarna biru dan celana jeans hitam

Naruto pun yang sedang berjalan itu menoleh ke arah Minna yang ada di belakangnya.

"Minna chan..." Naruto tampak semakin bingung

"Maafkan kami..." Minna menambahkan

"Eeh..."

Naruto semakin bingung, dia tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya seperti di larang menemui Asuna.

"Minna chan tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, sudah ya.. kakak ingin menjenguk kak Asuna.."

Naruto mengusap-usap kepala Minma sambil tersenyum dan kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan ketiganya.

"Ibu..." Minna seperti khawatir, ia mendekati ibunya

"Tak apa Minna..." sang ibu berusaha menenangkan hati Minna yang tengah menyandarkan tubuh kecilnya di kedua kakinya.

"Ibu, bagaimana perasaan kak Naruto nanti?" Tanya Yui kepada ibunya yang mulai cemas itu

Sang ibu juga tampak cemas.

Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi...?

"Biarkan waktu yang menjawab semua ini.." ucap Samui kepada kedua anaknya

.

.

.

Di ruangan temoat Asuna dirawat.

Naruto telah tiba di depan ruangan Asuna, ia segera membuka pintu ruangan itu.

Tapi hal yang tak diinginkan dirinya terlihat di depan kedua matanya.

Saat itu Kirito tengah menunggui Asuna sambil memegang dan mencium tangan kiri Asuna.

"Asuna..."

Sontak saja hati Naruto menjadi teriris melihat adegan itu, ia membatalkan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang tempat Asuna dirawat.

Naruto pun menutup kembali pintu ruangan itu.

"Asuna..."

Naruto menyandarkan dirinya di dinding luar ruangan, hatinya bersedih atas musibah yang menimpah Asuna.

Tapi ia juga terluka melihat Asuna tengah disentuh oleh pria lain.

Naruto mencoba tegar, mungkin waktunya belum pas.

Dia kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu sambil menarik nafas panjangnya tanda hati yang mulai sakit.

.

Malam harinya Naruto balik lagi ke rumah sakit, ia ingin menjenguk Asuna tapi lagi-lagi ia melihat Asuna tengah disuapi oleh Kirito.

Hati Naruto benar-benar hancur, ia merasa menjadi lelaki yang tak berguna.

"Asuna...mengapa...?"

Naruto melihat kemesraan itu dari balik jendela ruangan Asuna di rawat. Rasanya Naruto ingin menangis karena tidak dapat mendampingi Asuna dan malah membiarkan pria lain yang mengurusinya.

Naruto kesal dengan dirinya sendiri yang tak ada di saat Asuna membutuhkannya sehingga orang lain menyalip keberadaannya.

Ia kemudian berjalan ke luar rumah sakit menuju parkiran mobilnya.

Sambil menendang kerikil yang ada di halaman parkir rumah sakit Naruto menggerutu.

"Bodoh kau Naruto..! Bodoh...! Membiarkan kesempatan berpihak kepada orang lain untuk mendekati gadis yang kau cintai. Bodoh kau...!"

Naruto menggerutu kepada dirinya sendiri, dengan perasaan terluka ia pun kemudian pulang malam itu ke rumahnya di kota.

Apakah sampai di situ saja?

Tidak!

.

.

.

Esok paginya sekitar jam 9 pagi.

Naruto masih tidak putus asa, ia mencoba menjenguk Asuna lagi sambil membawa sebingkis buah dan seikat bunga kesukaan Asuna.

Naruto berjalan memasuki ruangan lobi rumah sakit, sesampainya di sana ia bertemu Samui dan langsung menyerahkan bingkisan buah itu kepada ibu Asuna dengan tetap membiarkan seikat bunga di tangan kirinya.

Dan setelah berpamitan ia berjalan menuju ruangan Asuna dengan mengenakan kaos hitam terbalut cardigan dan celana jeans biru dengan sepatu sporty nya yang berwarna putih.

Naruto berjalan ke kamar Asuna tetapi sayang sesampainya di sana Asuna tidak ada di kamar itu.

Lalu kemanakah Asuna...?

Ternyata Asuna sedang berada di taman rumah sakit bersama Kirito yang berada tak jauh dari ruangan tempat Asuna di rawat.

Naruto pun dari jauh tak sengaja melihat kemesraan Kirito saat mendorong kursi roda Asuna mengelilingi taman rumah sakit itu.

"Asuna..."

Naruto tidak sanggup melihatnya lagi, ia benar-benar kesal. Tapi tidak mungkin ia berkelahi dengan Kirito yang telah mengambil Asuna darinya.

Yah Naruto berfikiran bahwa Kirito telah mengambil Asuna.

Naruto pun menjatuhkan bunga yang dia bawa lalu pergi dan lari dari depan taman itu.

"Asuna...teganya..."

Naruto sudah tidak memperdulikan dirinya lagi.

Baik Samui, Yui dan Minna melihat apa yang terjadi kepada Naruto, mereka ikut merasakan rasa sakit yang Naruto alami. Tapi mereka juga tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa karena Kirito lah yang membiayai rumah sakit dan juga membayar hutang keluarganya. Apalagi Kirito telah menyelamatkan mereka semua dari bahaya akibat ulah Sugou Nobuyuki.

Mereka hanya terdiam dan berdoa agar ketiganya diberikan jalan keluar yang terbaik.

.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian...

Naruto pergi ke suatu tempat yang ada di desa itu. Di sebuah danau yang tak dalam yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari rumah sakit.

Naruto duduk di pinggir danau itu sambil meratapi nasibnya.

"Asuna..maafkan aku..."

Ia menyesali karena telah menjadi lelaki yang tak berguna untuk Asuna.

Naruto merenungi dirinya dan perlahan semua ingatannya bersama Asuna teringat kembali di memori otaknya.

"Hiks..."

Tanpa disadari olehnya, air mata itu menetes membasahi pipinya.

Rupanya Naruto benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya yang telah meninggalkan Asuna hanya untuk melatih kemampuan ilmu bela dirinya.

Tatapan nya sendu sangat sendu, ia takut jika kesepian akan melanda hidupnya lagi.

"Kau mencintainya ya...?"

Seseorang tiba-tiba berbicara kepada Naruto, Naruto tidak menghiraukan perkataan itu.

"Ungkapkanlah perasaanmu jika kau memang benar-benar mencintainya.." ucap sosok itu lagi

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya, ia segera menoleh ke arah belakang melihat siapa sosok yang berbicara kepadanya.

"Siapa kau..?!" Tanya Naruto kepada sosok itu

Sosok itu pun lalu menjawab.

"Aku tidak perlu menjawab perkataanmu, aku hanya akan memberi nasehat kepadamu.

Kau harus menyatakan rasa cintamu kepadanya sebelum semuanya benar-benar terlambat. Naruto..." ucap sosok itu lagi

Naruto segera bangkit dan beranjak berdiri dari duduknya, ia berjalan mendekati sosok itu.

"Hey kau...jangan sok perhatian kepadaku..!" Sahut Naruto setengah kesal

"Cih!"

Sosok itu mendecih karena Naruto tampak angkuh di hadapannya.

"Terserah katamu saja Naruto, aku hanya menasehatimu." Lanjut sosok itu sambil berjalan meninggalkan Naruto

Naruto tampak heran dengan seseorang yang telah mengetahui hal apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Siapa kau...?" Tanya Naruto lagi

Tapi sosok itu terus berjalan membelakangi Naruto.

.

.

.

Siapakah sebenarnya sosok itu? Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto?

Akankah Naruto menuruti perkataan sosok itu untuk menyatakan rasa cintanya kepada Asuna..?

Tetap di sini, di chapter selanjutnya...

"Pernyataan Cinta Naruto"

Hanya di ChiiChan2806...

Arigatou...

#menundukkan kepala


	8. Pernyataan Cinta Naruto

Fanfiction My Love is You

.

Disclaimer:

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and Sword Art Online [Reki Kawahara]

My Love is You

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, etc.

Rate : T+

Type : Semi Canon Crossover

Main cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Yuuki Asuna, Kirigaya Kazuto, Uciha Itachi, Yui, Minna and friends

Main Pair : Tentukan pilihan mu, Asuna dengan Naruto atau Kirito?

.

warning! : OOC, OC, Typo(s), AU, AR, AT and many more!

Danger! : Please don't read if you don't like it!

.

"JUST FOR FUN"

.

Chapter 8 Pernyataan Cinta Naruto

.

.

Dalam cahaya matahari yang mulai senja itu Naruto sangat penasaran dengan siapa ia berbicara.

Sosok itu adalah perempuan dengan usia yang sama dengan Asuna, berambut hitam pendek dan memakai cardigan panjang berwarna coklat dengan rok mini hitam nya.

"Hey, kataku tunggu!"

Naruto kemudian mengejar wanita itu dan langsung memberhentikan langkah kakinya yang tidak memperdulikan ucapan Naruto.

"Kau mau apa lagi...?" Tanya sosok itu kepada Naruto yang sedang mencegat dirinya

"Begini, aku tidak ada maksud apa-apa denganmu. Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa namamu. Dan dari mana kau dapat mengetahui jika aku mencintai Asuna, apa kau datang dari langit yang memberi pesan kepadaku?" Tanya Naruto yang berusaha meyakinkan sosok itu jika ia hanya ingin mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya

"Baiklah..ikutlah denganku.." ucap sosok itu

Lalu kemanakah mereka akan pergi...?

.

.

.

25 menit kemudian.

Di sebuah taman bermain yang ada di desa air, desa di mana Asuna tinggal bersama kedua adik dan ibunya.

Tampak Naruto dan sosok wanita itu sedang duduk berjauhan di atas sebuah bangku taman yang berwarna putih.

Sosok itu menceritakan siapa sebenarnya dirinya yang tanpa ragu memberikan nasehat kepada Naruto untuk segera menyatakan perasaan cintanya kepada Asuna.

"Jadi begitu yah..."

Naruto menarik nafas panjangnya, seakan semua yang terjadi sangat beralasan. Sementara sosok wanita itu hanya diam sambil menatap lurus taman yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Kirito untuk yang kedua kalinya, aku sangat penasaran mengapa ia tidak pulang ke kota saat aku mendapatkan kabar bahwa pamannya telah tiba terlebih dahulu, sehingga aku memberanikan diri mengeceknya langsung dan ternyata memang benar wanita yang bersama Kirito benar-benar mirip dengan kekasihnya yang telah tiada." Ucap wanita di samping kanan Naruto

"Suguha, seharusnya kau menyatakan perasaanmu terhadapnya bukannya malah menyuruhku untuk menyatakan perasaanku terhadap Asuna." Sanggah Naruto atas ucapan sosok wanita itu yang tak lain adalah Suguha, sepupu Kirito

"Aku tidak bisa Naruto, tidak bisa..." ucap Suguha yang tampak mulai bersedih itu

"Mengapa, bukankah kau mencintainya..?" Tanya Naruto kepada Suguha

Suguha tampak meneteskan air matanya yang sontak membuat Naruto menjadi tidak enak hati.

"Suguha..."

"Naruto, mungkin Kirito yang tidak peka terhadap perasaanku atau mungkin aku yang terlalu berharap kepadanya sehingga membuatku merasakan sakit seperti ini.." ucap Suguha dengan tersedu-sedu

"Suguha...aku..." Naruto tampak ingin memegang pundak Suguha, tapi tidak jadi ia lakukan karena teringat dengan Asuna gadis yang dia cintai

"Tolonglah aku Naruto..." pinta Suguha sambil mengusap air matanya

"Kumohon Suguha jangan menangis seperti itu, nanti aku yang dikira menyakitimu." Sahut Naruto kepada Suguha

"Maka dari itu tolonglah aku!" Suguha benar-benar kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri yang tidak mampu mendapatkan Kirito

"Ba...baiklah, aku akan menolongmu. Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan..?" Naruto tampak terbata-bata menjawab ucapan Suguha

"Aku ingin kau mengambil Asuna dari Kirito dan jauhkan Kirito dari Asuna, bukankah memang kau dan Asuna saling mencintai. Dan bukankah Kirito hanya menjadi penghalang di antara cinta yang ada di antara kalian berdua..?" Tanya Suguha bertubi-tubi

"Aku...aku..." Naruto tampak bingung

Dengan segera Suguha beranjak bangun dari duduknya.

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak segera menyatakan perasaanmu maka bukan hanya kau saja yang akan kehilangan Asuna, tapi juga aku yang akan kehilangan Kirito. Kau harus camkan itu baik-baik Naruto!" Suguha kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Naruto

"Suguha, tunggu!" Naruto berusaha mencegah Suguha pergi dari hadapannya tetapi Suguha kali itu benar-benar masuk ke dalam mobilnya, rupanya Suguha datang ke desa air bersama supir pribadinya sendiri

.

.

.

Sementara itu di rumah sakit.

Baik Samui ibu Asuna, Yui dan Minna terkejut terhadap diagnosis sang dokter yang menangani Asuna.

Apa yang terjadi padanya...?

Kirito pun tampak bersedih, tapi dibalik kesedihan itu ada kebahagiaan yang dia dapatkan.

"Pak dokter sampai kapan anak ku akan mengalami hal itu?" Tanya Samui kepada Kabuto, dokter yang menangani Asuna

"Maaf, kami tidak dapat memprediksinya. Tapi sebisa mungkin waktunya akan kami percepat melalui obat-obatan yang kami berikan, jadi kita semua berdo'a saja agar nona Asuna dapat segera pulih ingatannya." Jawab sang dokter

Asuna mengalami amnesia sementara yang tidak dapat diprediksi kapan ingatannya akan pulih kembali. Karena saat ia terjatuh kepalanya membentur sebuah batu yang menyebabkan gegar otak di otak kecilnya dan membuat jaringan yang ada di otak nya menjadi membeku dan tidak berfungsi untuk sementara waktu.

Asuna memerlukan stimulasi ingatan agar ingatannya dapat segera pulih.

Lalu siapa yang dapat menolong Asuna? Apakah Naruto dapat mengembalikan ingatan Asuna?

"Ibu..." Minna menangis sambil memeluk ibunya yang sedang terdiam menahan sedih

Sedang Kirito tampak berdiri menyandar di dinding agak jauh dari tempat di mana sang ibu Asuna mengobrol dengan Kabuto.

Yui sendiri tampak geram dengan Sugou Nobuyuki yang membuat kakaknya menjadi hilang ingatan seperti itu. Anak kecil berumur 11 tahun itu pun menyimpan dendam terhadap Sugou Nobuyuki, seorang lintah darat dan juga seorang mata keranjang.

"Baiklah, saya tinggal dahulu.." Kabuto berpamitan kepada Samui

Samui merasa sangat sedih, karena akibat ulah dirinya yang mengutang kepada Sugou, Asuna harus mengalami hal semacam ini yang menimpah dirinya sekarang.

Benar-benar di luar prediksi apa yang terjadi dengan keluarganya akibat hutang yang ia buat dan membuat Samui benar-benar terpuruk.

Kirito pun pergi dari hadapan Samui ia kemudian berjalan ke luar rumah sakit untuk melakukan sesuatu untuk keluarga Asuna.

Apakah itu...?

.

.

.

Malam harinya pukul 9 malam di kediaman Naruto di kota.

"Halo..." Naruto mengangkat telepon di handphonenya itu

"Naruto, ini ayah." Ucap suara dari seberang

"Ayah...kenapa ayah lama sekali menghubungiku..?" Tanya Naruto yang hatinya mulai merasa sedih di saat sang ayah menelepon dirinya itu

"Gomen Naruto, ayah benar-benar sibuk sekali. Oh iya, ayah sudah mendengar pertanyaanmu mengenai Sugou Nobuyuki itu. Apa kau ingin ayah yang membereskannya..?" Tanya Minato kepada anaknya dari seberang telepon

"Tidak usah ayah, ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa Sugou Nobuyuki itu." Ucap Naruto kepada ayahnya

"Baiklah anakku, aku akan memberitahumu siapa Sugou itu." Sahut sang ayah Naruto

Naruto mendengarkan dengan saksama perkataan ayahnya itu.

"Naruto, Sugou itu dulunya adalah seorang bajak laut di perbatasan negara ini. Dulu ayah sempat bertarung dengannya saat klan Uzumaki berlayar membawa barang perniagaan dari negara seberang. Saat itu ayah beserta 3 kawan ayah kebetulan sedang memancing di daerah tersebut dan akhirnya perampasan itu membuat nenek mu meninggal. Karena nenekmu saat itu berusaha menjerit meminta pertolongan dan dari disitulah awal ayah mengenal ibumu.

Untuk lebih jelasnya akan ayah ceritakan saat ayah pulang nanti di malam tahun baru. Apa kau dapat memahami perkataan ayah Naruto?" Minato bertanya kepada anaknya yang tampak diam itu

"Ayah, tapi sekarang Sugou sudah menjadi lintah darat. Dia terus menerus menindas keluarga temanku. Apakah ayah tahu di bawah naungan siapa ia bergerak?" Tanya Naruto lagi

Naruto masih merahasiakan nama temannya kepada sang ayah yang tak lain adalah Asuna baby sitternya sendiri.

"Setahu ayah sekarang dia juga ikut bekerja sama menjual organ tubuh bagian dalam dengan seseorang pria yang umurnya lebih muda darinya." Sambung sang ayah

"Apakah ayah mengetahui siapa orangnya?" Tanya Naruto dengan sangat antusias

"Dia tidak berada di negeri ini Naruto, dia berada di negara lain di sebuah pulau tak tersentuh penduduk. Rumor yang beredar siapapun yang melewati pulau tersebut akan mati diambil organ tubuhnya." Lanjut sang ayah

"Mengerikan sekali..." sela Naruto saat di telepon sang ayah

"Baiklah Naruto, sebaiknya kau harus berhati-hati kepada Sugou. Ayah sudahi dulu percakapan kita malam ini. Baik-baiklah di sana anakku, sampai jumpa.." seru sang ayah dari seberang telefon

"Baik ayah, hati-hati juga di sana.." Naruto pun akhirnya menutup percakapannya dengan sang ayah melalui jaringan telepon selular itu

"Asuna..." Naruto duduk di pinggir kolam renangnya sambil membayangkan wajah Asuna, tak terasa butiran salju pun mulai turun berjatuhan ke bumi

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu Asuna, aku berjanji.." ucap Naruto sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya

.

.

.

Esok harinya, rupanya sang Uzumaki kewalahan sendiri saat mencoba membersihkan halaman rumahnya dari butiran salju yang sudah tampak menggunung itu.

"Asuna, kau tega sekali. Aku membersihkan sendiri salju-salju bodoh ini!" Seru Naruto sambil meminggirkan salju dengan sekop di tangannya agar mobilnya dapat berjalan

"Asuna...kau sedang apa ya...?" Naruto bertanya dengan dirinya sendiri sambil menatap langit yang menurunkan salju dari singgasananya

"Fuuuhhh..." ia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan sedikit tenang setelah seperti melihat bayangan Asuna yang sedang tersenyum dengannya di halamannya itu

Naruto memakai syal berwarna merah dengan topi musim dingin yang menutupi kepalanya dan sarung tangan tebal sebagai pelapis tangannya itu.

Tubuhnya terbalut pakaian musim dingin berlapis dua dengan jaket berbulu yang ia miliki, Naruto kemudian meneruskan pekerjaannya meminggirkan salju-salju itu kepinggiran.

Yah hari-hari Naruto lewati tanpa seorang Asuna di sisinya, akankah ia mampu bertahan melawan perasaannya sendiri?

.

Sementara itu di kediaman Asuna di desa, Asuna telah di antarkan Kirito untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

Sang ibu dan kedua adiknya mulai mengurusi sang kakak yang terkena amnesia sementara itu.

Asuna tampak diam dengan baju wol cream yang membalut tubuhnya dan celana jeans biru lengkap dengan kaos kaki yang sengaja Kirito pasangkan di kedua kakinya.

Dengan lembut Kirito menggendong Asuna untuk segera menuju ke dalam kamarnya, Asuna masih tampak diam sambil memandangi wajah Kirito yang sangat asing baginya itu.

"Baiklah, kau istirahatlah dulu.."

Ucapan Kirito saat telah merebahkan Asuna di atas tempat tidurnya. Dan sebuah kecupan pun mendarat di kening Asuna.

"Cup!"

Asuna tampak menerima kecupan dari bibir manis Kirito, ia tidak dapat mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Samui, Yui, dan Minna dari luar pintu kamar Asuna hanya dapat diam melihat kemesraan yang terjadi pada Asuna. Mereka juga tidak dapat berbuat apapun.

"Asuna..." Kirito mulai menggenggam tangan Asuna sambil duduk di pinggiran kasur di mana Asuna direbahkan

"Aku harus kembali ke kotaku, Sabtu malam aku akan ke sini lagi untuk menjengukmu. Karena ada hal yang harus aku kerjakan di kota. Kau baik-baik yah di sini, dan untuk keperluanmu dan keperluan keluargamu sudah aku suplai jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir Asuna. Ini..." Kirito menyerahkan amplop dari balik saku jaketnya yang berwarna hitam itu

Asuna masih diam saja, ia seperti mengingat-ngingat siapa pria yang sedang berbicara kepadanya itu.

"Baiklah, aku tinggal dahulu ya..." Kirito mengusap-usap tangan kanan Asuna dan kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Asuna

"Te...rima..ka..sih..." sebuah kata terucap dari mulut Asuna yang sudah tampak membeku dalam diam itu

Kirito menoleh ke arah Asuna sambil tersenyum dan kemudian berlalu dari hadapan gadis cantik nan jelita itu.

Setelah berpamitan kepada Samui ibu Asuna, Yui dan Minna, Kirito segera bergegas meninggalkan rumah Asuna yang kecil itu.

Lalu apakah Naruto akan datang menjenguk Asuna di saat Kirito tidak ada...?

.

.

.

Hari terus berganti, di sekolah Yui dan Minna sedang fokus ujian akhir semester dan si Uzumaki berambut kuning ini sedang fokus mengasah kemampuan bela dirinya di perguruan Uchiha.

Sang guru yang ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Itachi mengajarkan kepadanya bagaimana cara mengontrol emosi saat bertarung menghadapi lawan.

Di antara salju yang turun itu, Naruto berlatih tanpa memakai baju di tubuhnya, ia melawan dingin dengan keringat yang bercucuran saat berlatih bersama teman-temannya.

Seusai latihan ektrem itu sang guru mengajaknya meminum teh bersama.

"Naruto..." Itachi menyapa Naruto yang telah duduk bersila di hadapannya itu, Naruto tampak diam saja hanya seringai yang terlihat di antara wajah bodoh sang Uzumaki ini

"Kau tahu, kenapa adikku tidak ada di sini..?" Tanya Itachi kepada Naruto

"Tentu tidak Itachi nii, jika kau belum menceritakan apa yang dapat aku ketahui.." jawab Naruto sambil menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir miliknya dan milik Itachi

Sesaat Itachi diam dan tak lama kemudian ia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Adikku sedang bersembunyi bersama kekasihnya di suatu tempat yang jauh dari para penduduk." Lanjut Itachi

"Haaah...,maksudmu..?" Naruto tampak bingung

"Dulu, Sasuke adalah murid terpandai di sini Naruto. Tapi ia kepincut dengan seorang gadis yang juga belajar ilmu bela diri di perguruan ini. Sedangkan gadis itu adalah kekasih dari seorang anak perakit boom di negara ini. Cinta terlarang pun terjadi di antara mereka berdua, rupanya sang gadis lebih memilih Sasuke yang menyebabkan kekasih gadis itu marah dan mengincar Sasuke.

Ayah dan ibuku berusaha melindungi Sasuke sampai di detik-detik kematiannya, dan alhasil serangan membabi buta dari kekasih gadis itu membuat seluruh murid di perguruan ini mengalami luka-luka yang cukup berat bahkan setengah darinya mengalami kematian seperti ayah dan ibuku.

Sedang Sasuke sampai detik ini masih bersama gadis itu. Setiap sebulan sekali ia mengirimkan surat melalui burung elangnya untuk ku baca dan setiap bulan itu aku selalu membalas surat tersebut.

Kau tahu mengapa aku menceritakan hal yang demikian kepadamu?" Tanya Itachi kepada Naruto

Naruto tampak diam saja, ia sepertinya merasakan apa yang Itachi rasakan.

Sambil mendekati wajah Naruto, Itachi berbisik kepadanya dengan sebuah perkataan yang mungkin dapat disebut sebagai petuah.

"Naruto, jika kau mencintai seseorang jangan kau korbankan orang yang mencintaimu.." ucap Itachi kepada Naruto

Naruto masih bingung atas ucapan Itachi itu, tapi ia berusaha menelaah semua pelajaran yang ia terima dari gurunya.

Mungkin alasan itulah yang membuat Itachi masih tampak sendiri di usianya yang sudah lewat dari seperempat abad itu.

Akankah Naruto dapat memahami maksud perkataan dari Itachi..?

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kediaman Kirito.

"Apa kau sedang mengalami gangguan jiwa Kirito!" Seru sang ayah yang tak lain adalah Dokku (Chara di Naruto Shippuden Chikara)

"Tidak ayah, aku benar-benar mencintainya. Tolong restui aku.." Kirito memelas kepada ayahnya

"Tidak! Tidak akan!" Seru Dokku dengan tegasnya

"Kirito...Kau harus sadar diri, umurmu baru akan menginjak 20 tahun Kirito, kau sudah ingin menikah. Masa depanmu pun belum diketahui, kau masih apa-apa ayah. Bagaimana bisa kau memberi anak orang lain makan dengan hasilmu yang juga dari ayahmu itu." Sang ibu Shiseru melanjuti

"Tapi bu, aku tidak ingin kehilangan Miya untuk yang kedua kalinya..." Kirito memelas kepada sang ibu

Saat itu mereka bertiga sedang duduk di kursi yang ada di ruang keluarga, membahas pengeluaran Kirito yang melebihi batas normalnya di bulan ini.

Dokku dengan pakaian santai dan celana gunungnya dan Shiseru yang mengenakan daster tanpa lengan setinggi lutut yang berwarna biru, sedang Kirito mengenakan kaos hitam dan celana dasarnya yang juga hitam.

"Kirito! Fikirkan baik-baik sebelum kau terbawa nafsu!" Ucap sang ayah

"Tapi ayah...aku..."

"Tidak! Tidak ada kata tapi-tapian, ini untuk kebaikan dirimu juga!" Seru sang ayah sambil pergi meninggalkan Kirito

"Ibu..." Kirito berusaha mendapatkan pembelaan dari ibunya

"Sudah Kirito, ibu tidak menyangka pembahasan uangmu akan berbuntut ke pokok permasalahan yang seperti ini. Kau kuliah yang benar dan bekerja yang giat. Jangan terlalu terbawa perasaan.." sang ibu Shiseru juga beranjak pergi meninggalkan anaknya

Lalu apa yang terjadi kemudian...?

"Aargghh...! Mengapa si mereka seperti itu, mengapa tidak dapat mengerti posisi aku. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Asuna. Aku mencintainya...!" Seru Kirito sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya lalu menghempaskannya ke kursi tersebut

"Siiiaalll...!" Kirito benar-benar kesal terhadap keputusan sang ayah, di matanya hanya ada Asuna kembaran almarhumah Miya kekasihnya yang dulu

.

.

.

Esok harinya, Suguha menyambut kepulangan Kirito dengan membawakannya sebuah kue coklat buatannya sendiri.

"Kirito, makanlah. Coklat dapat meredakan kegalauanmu.." ucap Suguha saat berada di kampus yang sama dengan Kirito

Mereka berdua duduk di sebuah pohon rindang yang ada di kampus tersebut.

"Suguha..." Kirito menyapanya

"Iyah, ada apa Kirito..?" Tanya Suguha dengan antusias

"Mengapa kau terlalu baik padaku..,?" Tanya Kirito tiba-tiba

Sontak saja pertanyaan Kirito membuat dirinya menjadi gugup seketika, ia mengingat perkataan Naruto.

"Suguha, seharusnya kau menyatakan perasaanmu terhadapnya bukannya malah menyuruhku untuk menyatakan perasaanku terhadap Asuna."

Ucapan Naruto itu tiba-tiba terlintas di fikiran Suguha, ada rasa yang mendorong hatinya untuk segera menyatakan perasaannya, tapi ia juga takut akan malu yang akan menimpah dirinya jika perasaannya ditolak oleh Kirito.

"Suguha, kenapa kau diam saja..?" Tanya Kirito yang tampak memperhatikan Suguha yang hanya diam di kala dirinya mengajukan pertanyaan itu

"Aku...aku..." Suguha terbata-bata, tiba-tiba...

"Ummm..." Kirito mencium bibir peach milik Suguha. Suguha kaget melihat Kirito langsung mencium dirinya, rasanya ia ingin melepaskan sentuhan bibir Kirito di bibirnya tapi ia tidak bisa karena rasa cintanya kepada Kirito.

Kirito terus mencium Suguha dengan beberapa sapuan dan tarikan lembut dari bibirnya yang membuat Suguha menjadi semakin lemas tiada bertenaga, ia benar-benar mencintai Kirito.

Kirito pun tak lama melepaskan ciumannya di bibir Suguha, lalu apa yang terjadi...?

"Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kelas Suguha, sampai nanti.." Kirito segera beranjak berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Suguha

"Kirito..aku..." Suguha pun ikut berdiri

Kirito meneruskan langkah kakinya meninggalkan Suguha sambil berkata.

"Terima kasih atas kue coklatnya Suguha.." Kirito menoleh ke belakang melihat Suguha yang masih tampak diam dan kaku itu

"Kirito...aku..." Suguha masih melihati kepergian Kirito dari sisinya

"Aku mencintaimu, Kirito kun..." ucap Suguha pelan...

.

.

.

Setelah dua minggu Naruto ikut bergabung di perguruan bela diri milik keluarga Uchiha itu, ia kembali pulang ke rumahnya yang masih tampak sepi.

Ini adalah hari Sabtu, pukul 3 sore. Ia melihat kesekeliling rumahnya seperti terbayang akan Asuna yang sedang menemaninya.

Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Asuna yang tak terkunci itu, ia masuk dan kemudian duduk di pinggir kasur tempat di mana Asuna biasa tidur dari lelahnya setelah seharian menjadi baby sitternya Naruto.

"Asuna.." Naruto mengusap-usap kasur tersebut dan kemudian merebahkan dirinya di pinggir kiri kasur tersebut.

Ingatannya teringat di saat ia dengan lancangnya memasuki kamar Asuna dan tidur di atas kasur tersebut bersama Asuna. Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah kanan, ia mengusap guling yang ada disitu yang di dalam fikirannya adalah Asuna yang sedang tampak tidur membelakanginya.

"Asuna..aku rindu kamu..." Naruto kemudian mengambil guling itu lalu memeluknya

"Mungkin sudah waktunya bagiku untuk menyatakan perasaanku kepadamu Asuna..." ucap Naruto sambil memeluk guling yang berada di atas tubuhnya sambil menatap langit kamar Asuna

"Haaah...baiklah...mungkin aku akan ke sana..Asuna..." ucap Naruto kemudian tak lama ia pun tertidur

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, si Uzumaki yang satu ini sudah tampak bersiap menuju desa air tempat di mana Asuna berada. Sebelumnya ia menelepon Samui untuk mengetahui di mana keberadaan Asuna sekarang. Dan ternyata Asuna memang sudah ada di rumahnya.

Sesampainya di sana, Naruto dengan pakaian musim dinginnya memasuki kamar Asuna yang tengah bermain dengan kedua adiknya itu.

Yui dan Minna pun menyapa saat Naruto tiba di sana dan kemudian membiarkan Naruto untuk berbicara kepada Asuna.

Apa yang mereka bicarakan...?

"Asuna..." Naruto duduk di pinggir kasur sebelah kanan Asuna, yang mana Asuna masih tampak diam

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak berada di sisimu saat kau membutuhkan, sebenarnya aku..." Naruto seperti sulit untuk meneruskan perkataannya

Naruto pun meraih tangan kanan Asuna sambil mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Asuna...aku..." lagi-lagi Naruto seperti tertahan saat ingin mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya dan akhirnya mereka pun terdiam lama.

Baik Asuna maupun Naruto hanya saling memandangi tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun, hal itu yang membuat kedua adik Asuna hanya dapat mengintip apa yang terjadi dari pintu kamar Asuna yang terbuka lebar.

"Naruto..minumlah..." sang ibu Asuna, Samui menyediakan minuman untuk Naruto

"Ah, iya..terima kasih bibi..." sahut Naruto sambil melihat ke arah pintu

"Ya baiklah, bibi akan tinggalkan kalian berdua di sini. Bibi dan Yui beserta Minna akan ke warung sebentar. Tolong jaga Asuna ya Naruto..." ucap Samui kepada Naruto

"Baik bibi!" Sahut Naruto dengan senyuman bodohnya, hihihi

Setelah ketiganya pergi akhirnya Naruto mencoba untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Asuna.

Naruto mendekati wajah Asuna sambil menggenggam tangan kanannya.

"Asuna...sesungguhnya...aku...aku..." Naruto tampak terputus lagi perkataannya sedang Asuna masih melihati tingkah Naruto yang tampak gila itu, karena sedari tadi hanya berkata yang itu-itu saja.

Asuna kemudian menepuk pipi Naruto.

"Pokk!" Tepukan itu menyadarkan Naruto

"Asuna..." Naruto memandangi wajah Asuna dengan syahdu dan lemah sedang Asuna masih tampak diam saja

"Haah...ingin mengatakannya saja sulit seperti ini...baiklah-baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya." Bisik Naruto di dalam hati

"Asuna dengar ya, aku sebenarnya...aku...!" Ucapan Naruto terputus lagi

"Sial! Sial! Kenapa berhenti Naruto, bodoh sekali dirimu!" Naruto mencaci maki dirinya sendiri di dalam hati

Dengan mengambil nafas panjang Naruto berusaha mengatakannya.

"Asuna! Aku mencintaimu!"

Naruto menjerit sambil menutup kedua matanya yang membuat Asuna menjadi terkejut.

"Eeh...?" Naruto tampak heran karena setelah ia menyatakan perasaannya tidak mendapat jawaban dari Asuna

"Asuna...kenapa kau..diam saja...?" Naruto tampak bingung sendiri

"Siapa kamu...?" Tanya Asuna tiba-tiba yang membuat Naruto menjadi terbelalak

"Kau tidak mengenal aku Asuna? Aku Naruto, aku..aku..." ucapan Naruto teputus lagi

"Siapa kau...?" Asuna bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya sih..?" Naruto bertanya dengan dirinya sendiri

Tiba-tiba seseorang menjawab keluhan Naruto.

"Dia tidak ingat siapa dirimu Naruto, sebaiknya kau mengalah dan menyingkir dari hadapannya.." ucap sosok pria yang berada di samping pintu kamar Asuna

Naruto kesal karena ucapan pria tersebut membuat dirinya merasa malu sendiri, dengan segera Naruto bangun dari duduknya dan mencari pemuda itu.

"Kau..!" Naruto terkejut melihat sosok itu sudah ada di dalam rumah Asuna

"Jangan terheran Naruto mengapa aku dapat tiba dengan cepat ke dalam rumah ini. Aku hanya minta kau segera meninggalkan rumah Asuna dan menjauhlah darinya.." ucap sosok itu

Naruto kesal, benar-benar kesal dengan perkataan pria tersebut. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kepada sosok pria berpakaian cardigan panjang berwarna merah itu.

"Diam kau!" Naruto segera menarik kerah baju yang dipakai sosok itu.

"Hentikan...! Naruto! Kirito!" Samui berteriak di saat keduanya seperti akan berkelahi

Lalu apa yang akan terjadi kemudian...?

.

.

.

Tbc


	9. Kembalinya Asuna

Fanfiction My Love is You

.

Disclaimer:

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and Sword Art Online [Reki Kawahara]

My Love is You

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, etc.

Rate : T+

Type : Semi Canon Crossover

Main cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Yuuki Asuna, Kirigaya Kazuto, Uciha Itachi, Yui, Minna and friends

Main Pair : Tentukan pilihan mu, Asuna dengan Naruto atau Kirito?

.

warning! : OOC, OC, Typo(s), AU, AR, AT and many more!

Danger! : Please don't read if you don't like it!

.

"JUST FOR FUN"

.

Chapter 9 Kembalinya Asuna

.

.

Di ruangan itu sungguh sangat menegangkan, kedua pria berseteru hanya karena seorang gadis miskin yang kini telah hilang ingatannya.

Untung saja saat itu Minna dan Yui tidak ikut melihat kejadian itu karena mereka sedang diajak bermain oleh anak tetangga di warung di mana Samui membeli keperluannya.

"Naruto, Kirito. Mengapa kalian seperti itu? Tidak bisakah semuanya dibicarakan secara baik-baik?" Tanya ibu Asuna yang serambi berjalan mendekati keduanya

Naruto pun melepaskan cengkraman tangannya di kerah baju milik Kirito sambil mendengus kesal.

"Duduklah kalian, aku akan menghadirkan Asuna di tengah-tengah kalian nanti." Ucap Samui sambil menuju ke dapur menaruh belanjaannya

Apakah yang akan mereka bicarakan itu..?

.

.

.

15 menit kemudian.

Naruto duduk bersila di samping kanan Asuna dan Kirito di samping kirinya dengan ibu Asuna yang menemani saat ketiganya berhadapan.

Naruto dan Kirito duduk berhadapan di atas ambal yang cukup tebal itu.

"Baiklah, bibi tahu kalian sedang mempeributkan Asuna. Tapi keadaan sekarang ini sangat tidak memungkinan jika kalian mendesak Asuna untuk memilih diantara kalian karena Asuna sedang mengalami amnesia sementara. Jadi bibi harap kalian dapat bersabar." Samui membuka perkataannya

"Amnesia..?" Naruto terheran dengan ucapan sang ibu Asuna

"Iya Naruto, Asuna sedang mengalami amnesia sementara. Mungkin kau belum mengetahuinya, hal itu lah yang menyebabkan Asuna belum dapat mengingat siapa kalian berdua. Maka apakah kalian akan tetap mempeributkan hal ini di saat ingatan Asuna belum kembali pulih?" Tanya Samui kepada Kirito dan Naruto

Keduanya tampak diam, tidak berani bercakap-cakap.

Kirito pun lalu mengundurkan diri dari hadapan ketiganya.

"Baiklah bibi, aku ke sini hanya untuk menjenguk Asuna sesuai janjiku. Aku akan kembali jika ingatan Asuna telah pulih kembali, dan aku harap bibi tidak melupakanku." Ucap Kirito berpamitan

'Heh, melupakan dirinya..siapa dia..?' Bisik Naruto di dalam hati

"Yah terima kasih nak Kirito.." ibu Asuna lalu berdiri mengantarkan Kirito ke halaman depan rumahnya

Saat Kirito berpapasan dengan Naruto, aura kebencian mulai tumbuh di antara keduanya. Bagi Kirito ia merasa telah menyelamatkan Asuna dan keluarganya, dan bagi Naruto dirinya adalah orang pertama yang bertemu sekaligus mengenal terlebih dahulu gadis berambut kuning kecoklatan itu.

Kirito pun pulang dengan tangan hampa, ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan mulai melaju kembali ke kotanya.

"Bibi...apakah aku boleh menginap di sini seperti dahulu?" Tanya Naruto kepada Samui yang sedang berada di depan pintu

Samui pun membalikkan badannya ke arah Naruto.

"Tentu Naruto, tapi yah kau harus tetap tidur di luar, di lantai ini. Apakah itu tidak apa?" Tanya Samui ibu Asuna kepada Naruto

"Yah, tak apa bibi..." sahut Naruto dengan tersenyum

"Oh iya, bibi lupa. Bibi akan menjemput Minna dan Yui sekarang. Baik-baiklah di rumah Naruto." Samui kemudian keluar rumah dan menuju warung tetangganya untuk menjemput Yui dan Minna.

Selepas Samui pergi kini hanya tinggal Asuna dan Naruto berdua di ruang tamu itu.

Asuna masih tampak diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan kemudian Naruto duduk mendekati dirinya.

"Asuna..." Naruto memegang telapak tangan kanan Asuna

Asuna pun menoleh melihat Naruto, ditatapnya mata biru yang sedang berada di hadapannya itu.

"Asuna..aku akan tetap di sisimu sampai waktunya tiba, aku mencintaimu Asuna..." ucap Naruto perlahan saat berhadapan dengan Asuna

Sekilas ada raut wajah yang berbinar dari diri Asuna, sepertinya ingatan Asuna mulai pulih kembali.

Saat itu rasanya Naruto ingin sekali memeluk tubuh langsing gadisnya, tetapi Naruto menyadari jika ia melakukan hal itu sama saja ia mencari kesempatan di saat Asuna sedang kehilangan ingatannya.

Tak lama kemudian dipapahnya Asuna ke dalam kamarnya dan segera Naruto membantu merebahkan tubuh gadis itu.

"Baiklah Asuna, selamat beristirahat..." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dan kemudian menutup pintu kamar Asuna

.

.

.

Esok harinya...

"Kukuruyuuukk...!"

Sang pejantan tangguh telah bernyanyi dengan indah di pagi hari itu. Sang mentari pun masih terlihat malu-malu menampakkan cahaya keabadiannya.

Di dapur sang ibu sedang dibantu kedua anaknya membuatkan sarapan, kebetulan Yui dan Minna sudah mulai menikmati liburan akhir tahunnya yang cukup lama itu.

"Baiklah...ambilkan nasinya Yui.." pinta sang ibu kepada Yui adik Asuna dan kakak dari Minna

Yui segera menuruti perintah sang ibu, dengan menggunakan kayu bakar mereka mulai memasak dan menikmati pedihnya asap pembakaran itu. Yang mana asap pembakarannya ikut membangunkan Naruto dari tidur lelapnya.

"Hoooaaam..." Naruto menguap sesaat setelah ia terbangun dari tidurnya

Ia pun menuju dapur yang masih berupa semen itu, yang sebelumnya ia melewati kamar Asuna terlebih dahulu. Ternyata saat ia menoleh ke kamar Asuna, Asuna sedang tidak berada di kamarnya.

Naruto pun menuju ke dapur dan menanyakan perihal yang membuat hatinya menjadi penasaran itu.

"Bibi, di mana Asuna. Mengapa di kamarnya tidak ada?" Tanya Naruto kepada Samui yang tengah memasak

"Kak Naruto, kak Asuna sedang memetik sayuran di belakang. Apa mau kupanggilkan?" Sahut Yui sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto

"Hem...tidak usah biar kak Naruto saja yang ke sana. Yui dan Minna temani ibu saja ya.." ucap Naruto lalu berpamitan kepada ketiganya

Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman kecil di belakang rumah Asuna, terlihat gadisnya itu sedang mengambili beberapa sayuran air yang di tanam keluarga.

Saat itu Asuna memakai daster tanpa lengannya di tengah salju yang mulai membeku.

"Hey...apa kau tidak kedinginan sayang...?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba

"Jlep!" Asuna segera memberhentikan aktifitasnya, ia terkejut di saat mendengar seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan sayang itu

Asuna membalikkan badannya sambil beranjak berdiri dan ia lihat sang Uzumaki berambut kuning itu sedang memperhatikan aktifitasnya.

"Kamu..." Asuna hanya menyebut kata itu

"Ini pakailah Asuna..." Naruto memakaikan jaket bulunya kepada Asuna

Asuna pun memandangi Naruto saat memakaikan jaket itu ke tubuhnya dan Naruto pun ikut memandangi Asuna.

"Arigatou..." ucap Asuna pelan

Naruto menggerutu di dalam hatinya saat mereka saling bertatapan itu.

'Sial..sial...seandainya saja Asuna telah ingat akan diriku pasti di pagi yang sepi ini aku sudah mencium dirinya. Tapi mengapa aku terlambat melakukannya, merepotkan sekali..' bisik Naruto di dalam hati

"Kamu..," Asuna menyebut kata itu lagi dan kedua pasang bola mata itu pun berpandangan dengan tatapan yang aneh

"Em... Asuna, biar aku yang memetik sayurannya. Kau masuklah ke dalam, aku akan membantumu." Ucap Naruto kepada Asuna sambil berjalan ke arah tanaman itu

Asuna pun terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu dari bocah sang Uzumaki yang tidak berani menatapnya berlama-lama, ia menunggui sampai Naruto selesai memetik sayuran itu lalu kembali bersama ke dalam rumah Asuna.

.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian..

"Kak Naruto makanlah kangkung ini, ini sangat baik untukmu.." ucap Yui di sela-sela makannya

"Kak Yui bukankah kangkung itu menyebabkan kita mengantuk ya..?" Tanya Minna adik Yui

"Ya, itu benar Minna. Kangkung memang dapat menyebabkan kita mengantuk, tapi jika kak Naruto memakan sayuran ini dan selama kak Asuna ada di sampingnya maka kak Naruto tidak akan pernah mengantuk. Benar begitu kak Naruto..?" Ledek Yui kepada Naruto

"Uhuk!" Naruto tiba-tiba tersedak makanannya sendiri

"Yui, kamu ini jangan begitu. Lihat kak Naruto tersedak karena mendengar ucapanmu.." Samui menoleh ke arah Yui yang duduk di samping kirinya

"Gomen Naruto nii san.." sahut Yui dengan senyumannya

"Eh..tak apa bibi, mungkin aku yang terlalu cepat memakannya..." Naruto beralasan

Asuna saat itu masih tampak tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat tingkah Naruto yang mana hal itu menimbulkan kecurigaan di diri Naruto.

'Apakah dia sudah mengingatku?' Tanya Naruto di dalam hatinya

Mereka pun melanjutkan sarapan mereka, tak lama terdengar bunyi berdering dari handphone Naruto.

"Kring...! Kring...!"

Naruto segera melihat siapa yang meneleponnya dan ternyata seorang wanita yang baru saja ia kenal beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Bibi, Asuna, Yui dan Minna sebentar ya. Aku ingin mengangkat telepon terlebih dahulu." Ucap Naruto kepada keluarga Asuna

Mereka hanya mengangguk karena melihat raut wajah Naruto yang tiba-tiba berubah drastis. Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju mobilnya, di dalam mobil itu ia menerima telepon.

"Hallo..." ucap Naruto saat mengangkat telepon itu

"Naruto..." sahut suara di seberang sana

"Ada apa kau menelepon ku pagi-pagi seperti ini Suguha?" Tanya Naruto di saat mengetahui bahwa yang menelepon dirinya adalah sepupu Kirito sendiri

"Naruto, semalam Kirito pulang dengan raut wajah yang memerah seperti meredam amarah dan ia menolak untuk bertemu denganku. Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu tentangnya..?" Tanya Suguha kepada Naruto dari seberang telepon

"Haah...aku kira mengapa, ternyata hal itu yang akan kau tanyakan.." jawab Naruto santai

"Ya, itu benar Naruto..lalu..."

"Suguha, sepertinya kau harus semakin berupaya meluluhkan hati Kirito, jika tidak ia akan semakin melupakanmu. Sesungguhnya semalam ia ke desa air di mana Asuna tinggal. Jadi sebaiknya kau harus berusaha lebih keras lagi, dan oh iya..aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku kepada Asuna. Mungkin dengan kau menyatakan perasaanmu kepada Kirito dia akan lebih dapat menghargaimu lagi.." Naruto memotong ucapan Suguha

"Tapi Naruto..." sela Suguha

"Sudah ya, aku sangat sibuk karena aku sedang banyak urusan. Semoga beruntung..." ucap Naruto lalu ia menutup teleponnya

"Tut..tut..tut..." telepon itu pun akhirnya terputus

Naruto segera kembali ke dalam rumah dan bersikap seperti biasa saja. Ada rasa cemburu di hati Asuna saat melihat Naruto harus pergi meninggalkan sarapan hanya untuk mengangkat telepon entah dari siapa itu.

"Bibi...aku akan mengajak Asuna jalan-jalan sebentar, apakah bibi mengijinkan?" Tanya Naruto kepad Samui

"Oh...baiklah, tapi kalian harus mandi terlebih dahulu ya. Agar lalat tidak menghinggapi tubuh kalian..hahaha..." Samui tertawa geli sendiri

"Hahaha..kak Naruto dihinggapi lalat..." Minna ikut tertawa

"Kena kau kak Naruto..." Yui menunjuk Naruto dengan sumpit di tangan kanannya

Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum mendapat ledekkan dari keluarga Asuna itu, ia tampak sudah semakin dekat dengan keluarga Asuna gadis yang dicintainya.

Lalu kemanakah mereka akan pergi...?

.

.

.

Di sebuah taman di desa air..

Mereka terlihat duduk berdua dan mulai bercakap-cakap tapi sayang Naruto masih agak kaku saat berduaan dengan Asuna gadisnya. Tiba-tiba datang dua orang anak buah Sugou Nobuyuki ke tempat di mana mereka duduk.

Saat itu masih pukul 9 pagi tapi rupanya jam berapapun tidak akan menghilangkan rasa penasaran Sugou terhadap Asuna.

"Kau di sini rupanya..." ucap seorang anak buah Sugou yang berperawakan seperti preman pasar

Seketika Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan berusaha melindungi Asuna dari depan.

"Siapa kalian!" Seru Naruto kepada dua orang tamu tak diundang itu

"Kami ke sini diperintahkan untuk menjemput nona Asuna.." ucap salah seorang anak buah Sugou yang lain

"Itu tidak akan aku biarkan!" Naruto mulai geram karena merasa perjalanan cintanya sungguh sangat berliku dan terganggu oleh orang lain, ia tidak ingin kehilangan Asuna lagi

"Bocah kecil, enyahlah kau dari hadapan kami. Atau kau akan mati.." ucap anak buah Sugou dengan bengisnya

"Cih! Justru kalian lah yang akan mati!" Sahut Naruto sambil mengejek

"Baiklah, rasakan ini..." tiba-tiba kedua anak buah Sugou mengeluarkan pisau dari balik jaket mereka

"Asuna, cepat pergi..!" Pinta Naruto kepada Asuna yang melihat keadaan mulai mencekam

"Tapi aku..."

"Sudah cepat pergi..!" Ucap Naruto sambil menjaga Asuna dari depan

Akhirnya Asuna pun lari, ia mencari pertolongan.

Tak terelakkan bagi Naruto akhirnya ia pun berkelahi dengan status ilmu bela dirinya yang semakin tangguh setelah ia menjadi seorang anak murid dari perguruan bela diri Uchiha.

"Braakk!"

"Bruughh!"

"Dummm!"

Beberapa serangan taijutsu dapat Naruto tangkis beserta kedua pisau yang akan menusuknya itu.

Sebuah kode kemudian terbesit untuk salah satu anak buah Sugou agar segera menyusul Asuna tapi hal itu tidak akan dibiarkan Naruto.

"Temmmmeeee...!" Naruto benar-benar kesal saat salah satu dari dua orang anak buah Sugou berniat mengejar Asuna

"Rasakan ini...!" Teriak Naruto dan kemudian..

"Braakk!"

Sebuah tendangan mematikan dari Naruto mengenai pundak anak buah Sugou yang akan mengejar Asuna. Anak buah Sugou itu pun terkulai lemas, sementara temannya ketakutan saat melihat kawannya telah terkulai lemas.

Di ambilnya sebuah balok yang berukuran sedang yang kebetulan berada di bawah bangku taman itu tempat di mana Naruto dan Asuna duduk, lalu ia arahkan ke arah kepala Naruto dari arah belakang.

"Buughh!"

Naruto pun terjatuh...

"Naruto...!" Teriak Asuna yang datang bersama beberapa orang penduduk, Asuna melihat kejadian itu dari kejauhan

Ia segera berlari diikuti para penduduk yang datang, kedua anak buah Sugou itu pun lari terbirit-birit dengan motornya

"Cepat..! Cepat!" Teriak anak buah Sugou yang melihat para penduduk mulai berlari mendekati mereka

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian...

Asuna terlihat menangis sejadinya-jadinya, dia duduk di samping kiri Naruto yang sedang terbaring lemah di balai pengobatan terdekat.

Beberapa gerakan tangan sebagai tanda kembalinya kesadaran Naruto pun disadari oleh Asuna. Dengan perlahan Naruto membuka matanya..

"Naruto..." Asuna segera mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Naruto

"Asuna...di mana aku...?" Tanya Naruto yang tampak pusing itu

Saat itu Naruto harus mendapatkan perban di kepalanya yang terkena balok kayu dan dengan segera pihak balai pengobatan memberi surat rujukan untuk dilakukan scanning (pemeriksaan kepala) Naruto di rumah sakit terdekat.

"Asuna...kau telah mengingat namaku..." ucap Naruto pelan

Asuna pun mengusap air matanya dan kemudian menyahuti perkataan Naruto tersebut.

"Bodoh kau Naruto, mana mungkin aku melupakan mu!" Asuna berucap dengan nada yang masih terisak-isak

Naruto pun hanya tersenyum dan akhirnya ia tidak sadarkan diri lagi.

.

Setelahnya Naruto langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat, dan kemudian ia menjalani beberapa pemeriksaan.

"Keluarga Uzumaki Naruto.." teriak seorang perawat

"Saya suster.." jawab Asuna sambil mendekati suster tersebut

Suster itu pun mengarahkan Asuna untuk menemui sang dokter yang juga beberapa hari yang lalu menanganinya, dialah Kabuto Yakushi.

"Dok..." sapa Asuna saat memasuki ruangan Kabuto

"Duduklah Asuna.." pinta Kabuto yang melihat Asuna dengan celana jeans panjang hitam dan baju tebal biru miliknya.

Asuna pun kemudian duduk di hadapan Kabuto, sambil melepas kacamatanya Kabuto tampak mengurut-urut pelipis matanya itu.

"Asuna...sepertinya kamu sudah keterlaluan..." Kabuto mengawali perkataannya

Asuna tampak diam dan menunduk, dia merasa sangat bersalah.

"Aku fikir keluarga mu harus segera meninggalkan desa ini Asuna, aku bersedia membeli rumahmu jika kau menginginkannya..." sepertinya Kabuto sudah mengetahui semuanya tentang Asuna

"Maksud pak dokter..?" Tanya Asuna yang bingung

"Yah maksudku, kau harus selalu menemani Naruto di rumahnya. Bukankah kau memang seorang baby sitternya?" Tanya Kabuto lagi

"Iyah, itu benar.." sahut Asuna pelan

"Baiklah, aku tahu siapa Naruto yang sebenarnya. Jadi selama liburan ini ajaklah keluarga mu untuk tinggal di rumah Naruto, nanti aku yang akan meminta izin kepada orang tuanya.." tambah Kabuto lagi

"Pak dokter mengenali kedua orang tua Naruto?" Tanya Asuna yang terheran

"Yah, aku kenal dengan mereka. Bahkan aku sempat menghadiri pesta pernikahan mereka. Bagaimana apakah kau mau mengurus Naruto lagi?" Tanya Kabuto yang mengulangi pertanyaannya

Asuna hanya mengangguk dan kemudian Kabuto menceritakan sakit yang sedang di alami Naruto.

Setelah kejadian itu, Kabuto membantu keluarga Asuna berangkat menuju kediaman Naruto, ia dengan rela turun tangan langsung dalam hal ini. Entah hubungan sedekat apa antara Kabuto dengan Minato dan Kushina. Yang jelas tampaknya Kabuto benar-benar berhutang budi kepada orang tua dari Naruto.

.

.

.

Esok harinya...

Naruto sudah kembali sehat, ia pun terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Eeh...ini kamarku..?" Ia terheran-heran sendiri saat sudah berada di dalam kamarnya

Asuna pun masuk membawakan sarapan untuk Naruto.

"Ohayyo Naruto kun..ini aku bawakan bubur ayam untuk mu..." sapa Asuna kepada Naruto yang mulai beranjak dari kasurnya itu

Naruto masih terheran dengan keadaan sekitarnya, ia tidak menyangka jika dirinya sudah tiba di rumahnya sendiri.

"Apakah aku sudah mati...?" Ucapnya pelan

Asuna pun terkekeh mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto itu, dengan segera setelah ia meletakkan sarapan pagi untuk Naruto ke atas meja, Asuna berjalan mendekatinya.

"Iihhh..." Asuna kemudian mencubit kedua pipi Naruto

"Awww! Sakit Asuna..." Naruto berteriak

"Naruto...apa kau masih berfikir jika ini di dalam mimpi atau seperti di surga..?" Tanya Asuna sambil menatap Naruto

Naruto hanya diam, ia melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya.

"Asuna...aku..."

"Bughh..." sebuah pelukan hangat mendarat di tubuh Naruto

"Asuna..." Naruto terheran dengan tingkah Asuna yang tiba-tiba memeluknya

"Maafkan aku Naruto..maafkan..." Asuna pun mulai menangis di dada Naruto yang bidang

"Asuna kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto yang bingung sambil memegang kedua bahu Asuna lalu mendorongnya agar memudahkan matanya memandang gadis itu

"Cepatlah sarapan...dan turun kebawah, aku akan mengajakmu berjalan-jalan..." Asuna berucap kepada Naruto sambil menundukkan wajahnya dan ia pun kemudian pergi dari hadapan Uzumaki berambut kuning itu

"Heeeh..,.?" Naruto bingung dengan maksud perkataan Asuna

"Ada apa dengannya..?" Bisiknya pelan sambil memandangi kepergian Asuna dari kamarnya

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian...

Naruto turun dari kamarnya dan ia melihat Yui dan Minna sedang bermain di kolam renang miliknya.

"Ehhh...rumahku jadi ramai begini..." ucapnya senang sekaligus terheran

"Kau tidak keberatan kan Naruto jika keluarga ku di sini selama liburan akhir tahun?" Tanya Asuna dari arah belakang tubuh Naruto

"Asuna..,tidak...tidak sama sekali, aku malah senang rumahku ramai tapi sayangnya aku belum izin kepada kedua orang tuaku." Sahut Naruto sedikit menyesal

"Tenang saja dokter Kabuto telah berbicara langsung kepada kedua orang tuamu.." sahut Asuna senang

"Kabuto...? Dokter yang menanganiku di rumah sakit maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto yang terheran

"Iya Naruto kun..." Asuna tersenyum berbinar menjawabnya

'Hadeh...kenapa dia berani-beraninya berbuat seperti itu. Dia kan musuh besar Anko nii. Hah dasar dunia ini terlalu sempit bagi keluarga besarku..' bisiknya dalam hati

"Naruto...kau tidak apa-apa...?" Tanya Asuna yang khawatir karena Naruto diam saja

"Eh..aku baik-baik saja..." sahut Naruto pelan setelah mendengar ucapan Asuna

"Hm..baiklah...ayo ikut denganku Naruto. Di luar mataharinya sangat cerah sekali, sampai-sampai saljunya pun ikut mencair.." Asuna kemudian menarik tangan Naruto dengan tiba-tiba

Mereka berdua kemudian menyusuri halaman belakang rumah Naruto.

Sesampainya di sana sebuah percakapan serius pun terjadi.

"Naruto..." Asuna dengan pakaian pelayannya menyapa Naruto

"Ada apa Asuna, apa kau lelah berjalan..?" Tanya Naruto yang memakai celana santai dan baju kaos nya yang sama-sama berwarna biru muda

"Naruto, sebenarnya aku..." Asuna seperti tidak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya

"Eh...?" Naruto tampak heran dengan sikap Asuna

"Naruto..." Asuna memegang kedua tangan Naruto, dan Naruto hanya merelakannya

"Maafkan aku yah, sebenarnya aku hanya pura-pura lupa ingatan.." ucap Asuna yang ragu-ragu

"Haahh! Apa katamu?!" Seru Naruto yang terkejut

"Jangan marah dahulu, aku melakukan semua ini hanya karena ingin mendengar pernyataan cintamu saja Naruto..." sahut Asuna yang ragu

"Pok!" Sebuah tepukan kemudian mendarat di dahi Asuna

"Aduhh..." Asuna pun mengeluh

"Dasar bodoh kau Asuna, mengapa kau sampai berbuat hal yang sedemikian itu sih!" Naruto mulai kesal terhadap apa yang ia ketahui dari Asuna

"Maaf Naruto, habisnya kau tidak mengucapkannya pada ku walau aku sudah sering kali memancingnya.." Asuna bergantian kesal sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada

"Aku...aku..." Naruto pun tiba-tiba merasa ikut bersalah

"Baiklah Asuna, kita lupakan saja hal yang terjadi kemarin. Tapi apa kau masih ingat saat mengajak ku melakukan hal itu?" Tanya Naruto kepada Asuna

Asuna segera menoleh ke arah Naruto, ia tatap mata biru itu dengan tajam.

"Maksudmu...lemon?" Asuna bertanya dengan mempertegasnya

"He..eh.." Naruto mengangguk dengan semangat

"Terus apa hubungannya dengan percakapan kita kali ini Naruto..?" Tanya Asuna yang bingung

"Asuna..." Naruto memegang kedua bahu Asuna dengan tangannya

"Bagaimana jika aku memintanya sekarang, apa kau akan memberikannya..?" Tanya Naruto dengan sangat lembut kepada Asuna

Asuna tampak diam, di hatinya ada perasaan senang tapi juga segan, ia pun kemudian melepaskan pegangan tangan Naruto di bahunya lalu membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Naruto.

"Asuna..maaf jika..." Naruto takut jika Asuna akan marah kepadanya

"Aku tidak percaya Naruto..." sahut Asuna tiba-tiba

"Maksudmu tidak percaya bagaimana...?" Naruto pun terheran dengan ucapan Asuna

"Yah, aku tidak percaya kau menginginkannya karena aku rasa kau bukan seorang lelaki yang normal." Sahut Asuna sambil menahan tawa

"Jlep!" Perkataan itu membuat Naruto merasakan sesak di dadanya

"Baiklah Asuna, ayo ikut aku.." Naruto segera menarik tangan kiri Asuna

"Naruto kita mau kemana?" Tanya Asuna yang terheran

"Sudah ikuti saja aku..." pinta Naruto sambil terus berlari menuntun Asuna

Kemanakah mereka akan pergi..?

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Naruto, tempat ini menyeramkan.." Asuna tampak takut saat dirinya sudah berada di dalam kebun yang tak jauh dari rumah Naruto

"Lihat Asuna, aku akan menunjukkan kepadamu jika aku adalah seorang lelaki sejati.." ucap Naruto yang kemudian melepas tali pinggangnya di hadapan Asuna

"Hey Naruto, apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" Tanya Asuna yang terheran melihat tingkah laku Naruto

"Kau lihat saja nanti, kau akan percaya aku ini adalah seseorang lelaki sejati jika kau telah melihatnya sendiri Asuna.." Naruto mulai membuka resetling celana nya

"Naruto, hentikan! Kau gila ya, nanti ada yang melihatnya bagaimana..?" Tanya Asuna yang mulai gugup

"Ini Asuna, lihatlah..." Naruto menunjukkan sesuatu kepada Asuna

"Naruto...itu..." Asuna terngangah melihat sesuatu yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto

"Bagaimana, kau sudah percaya jika aku adalah seorang laki-laki sejati?" Tanya Naruto kepada Asuna

"Naruto...!" Asuna pun mulai marah kepada Naruto

Kira-kira apa ya yang diperlihatkan Naruto kepada Asuna...?

.

.

.

Tbc...

.

.

.

A/n :

Selamat sore minna san...

Gomen, Chii baru buat author note nya di chapter 9 kali ini. Dan gomen kisah yang Chii tulis membuat kalian menjadi murka, hehehe.

Chii hanya menulis sesuai inspirasi yang Chii dapet, tapi setidaknya di chapter 9 kali ini dapat menghibur kalian semua ya yang sudah ingin menyelam ke laut, hehehe.

Chii ikut donk.. ^_^

Baiklah, terima kasih untuk para readers and senpai-senpai yang sudah sudi membaca kisah Chii ini. Tanpa kalian semua Chii bukan apa-apa.

Chii juga mau ngucapin makasih buat senpai freeX9r yang udah ngajarin Chii buat cerita di paragraf akhir, tanpa rph darinya tidak akan ada kisah seperti itu. Hehehe..

Segitu aja yah minna san, sekali lagi makasih banyak.

Sampai jumpa... ^_^


	10. LDR

Fanfiction My Love is You

.

Disclaimer:

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and Sword Art Online [Reki Kawahara]

My Love is You

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, etc.

Rate : T+

Type : Semi Canon Crossover

Main cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Yuuki Asuna, Kirigaya Kazuto, Uciha Itachi, Yui, Minna and friends

Main Pair : Tentukan pilihan mu, Asuna dengan Naruto atau Kirito?

.

warning! : OOC, OC, Typo(s), AU, AR, AT and many more!

Danger! : Please don't read if you don't like it!

.

"JUST FOR FUN"

.

Chapter 10 LDR

.

.

Di kebun itu Asuna menatap sambil menelan ludahnya, baru kali ini ia melihat masa depan dari seorang pria.

Walaupun masih tertutupi segita pengaman tapi bentuk samar-samar masih terlihat jelas di kedua matanya.

"Bagaimana Asuna, apa aku harus membuka penutup terakhir ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil terus memperlihatkan kepada Asuna

Asuna segera membuang pandangannya setumpuk daging di bawah sana, ia kemudian menatap Naruto erat-erat, seketika wajahnya mendekati Naruto dan...

"Bruggh!" Naruto terjatuh karena di dorong Asuna

"Aduhh..pantat ku sakit Asuna, apa yang kau lakukan...?" Naruto jatuh di ranting-ranting pohon yang sudah mengering itu

"Dasar mesum!" Asuna berseru lalu berlari meninggalkan Naruto

"Asuna..tunggu..!" Naruto berusaha meminta Asuna menunggu dirinya sambil berusaha bangun dari jatuhnya itu tapi sayang Asuna tidak menghiraukan

Naruto pun bangkit sambil cepat-cepat menaikan resetling celananya dan mencari ikat pinggangnya yang entah terjatuh kemana.

"Sial...! Aku salah lagi..." gerutunya sambil mencari tali pinggangnya, ia kemudian berjalan bak seorang pria menahan air seninya.

.

.

.

Waktu makan siang pun tiba, mereka makan bersama di atas meja makan yang mewah itu. Yui dan Minna tampak sangat senang dapat berkunjung ke rumah calon kakak iparnya yang besar.

"Kak Naruto, rumahmu besar sekali...apa kau tidak takut tinggal sendirian di rumah sebesar ini..?" Celetuk Minna sambil menunggu hidangan datang yang di masak Asuna dan ibunya Samui

"Emmm...tidak, kak Naruto kan seorang lelaki jadi tidak boleh takut terhadap apapun." Sahut Naruto sambil menatap Minna adik Asuna paling kecil yang rambutnya berwarna merah itu

"Minna, kak Naruto mana takut kan ada kak Asuna..." Yui mulai meledek calon kakak iparnya itu

"Sudah-sudah, mari kita makan. Hidangannya sudah siap..." sang ibu datang bersama Asuna beserta hidangan untuk makan siang di hari itu

"Kak Naruto, di freezer ada es krim. Bolehkah kami memintanya..?" Yui melanjutkan

"Ambil lah tapi jangan banyak-banyak ya, nanti kalian sakit kan sedang musim salju..." Naruto memenuhi permintaan Yui adik Asuna sambil tersenyum

"Horreee...!" Yui berteriak beserta Minna yang ikut tersenyum

Sementara Samui dan Asuna hanya saling melirik melihat kepolosan Yui itu.

Mereka makan siang bersama dengan khidmat dan untuk pertama kalinya Naruto memimpin membaca doa sebelum makan.

Naruto dan Asuna masih tampak saling terdiam, Asuna yang memang sengaja tidak ingin melihat Naruto karena ulah gilanya tadi dan Naruto yang tampak malu untuk memulai perkataannya kepada Asuna.

Tapi itu hanya sementara, selepas makan mereka kembali bercakap-cakap.

.

.

.

Di kursi halaman belakang rumah Asuna. Tempat di mana biasa Naruto berlatih memanah dan kegiatan lainnya untuk menghibur rasa kesepian yang mendalam.

Terlihat Asuna dengan pakaian pelayannya yang berwarna cream sedang mengupas apel untuk Naruto dan Naruto memakai baju lengan panjang hijau disertai celana panjang coklat.

Mereka tampak menikmati butiran salju yang turun di rerumputan halaman belakang rumah itu.

"Asuna..." Naruto menoleh ke arah kirinya tempat di mana Asuna duduk, mereka hanya dipisahkan sebuah meja kecil tempat menaruh hidangan

"Hmm...?" Asuna menoleh ke arah Naruto melihat sang Uzumaki tengah memperhatikannya mengupas apel hijau itu

"Bagaimana kalau kita meneruskan pendidikan kita lagi..?" Tanya Naruto kemudian

"Maksudmu...?" Asuna balik bertanya

"Maksudku, bagaimana jika kita kuliah di tempat yang sama agar aku dapat menjagamu Asuna..." Naruto meneruskan

Sejenak senyuman kecil terlihat di wajah Asuna yang sedang fokus mengupas kulit apel itu, ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto akan tetapi meneruskan mengiris apel itu menjadi delapan bagian.

"Apa kau keberatan terhadap ucapanku Asuna..?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat Asuna hanya terdiam

Asuna kemudian menaruh irisan apel itu di sebuah piring kecil dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Makanlah apel ini Naruto..." Asuna menawarkan apel kepada dirinya

Naruto tampak bingung, ia terus memandangi Asuna dalam setiap butiran salju yang turun di hadapannya.

"Asuna..." Naruto menyapa lagi nama itu

"Naruto...bukannya aku tidak mau, masalahnya aku tidak mempunyai biaya untuk meneruskan kuliah ku. Uang gaji ku hanya cukup untuk membiayai sekolah kedua adikku, bagaimana bisa aku berlaku egois mementingkan diriku sendiri sementara kedua adikku terlantar." Asuna berusaha menjelaskan sambil menatap Naruto

Naruto segera bangkit dari duduknya, ia menggeser kursinya ke hadapan Asuna dan kemudian duduk di atas kursi itu.

"Asuna..."Naruto memegang erat kedua tangan gadisnya

"Aku yang akan membiayai kuliahmu, kau jangan berkata seolah-olah aku bukan seorang pria yang bertanggung jawab seperti itu. Aku mengajak karena aku merasa mampu membiayainya. Asuna, kau adalah gadis yang aku cintai, aku ingin kau yang akan menjadi ibu dari calon anak-anakku kelak. Dan aku ingin walaupun akhirnya kau akan mengurus rumah tangga, pendidikkan itu sangat penting karena kau akan mendidik anak-anakku kelak Asuna..." Naruto berkata dengan nada yang lembut sekali sambil menatap wajah gadisnya itu

"Naruto..." Asuna pun memberanikan diri menatap mata biru sang Uzumaki, ada perasaan bahagia tertanam di hatinya karena kesungguhan Naruto yang mencintai dirinya itu

"Tapi Naruto, kau juga kan masih dibiayai kedua orang tuamu. Itu sama saja aku ikut membebani kedua orang tuamu Naruto, aku tidak mau seperti itu. Jika kau memang serius ingin membiayai kuliahku maka kau harus menghasilkan uang sendiri." Asuna mengatakan keinginannya kepada Naruto

"Baiklah Asuna aku akan bekerja untuk membiayai kuliahmu, tapi..." Naruto sedikit tertunduk seperti ada sesuatu yang menganjal dirinya

"Ada apa Naruto..?" Tanya Asuna yang bergantian memegang kedua pipi Naruto

"Aku...aku..." Naruto terbata-bata

"Naruto, jangan membuatku khawatir.." Asuna berusaha mengarahkan pandangan Naruto ke wajahnya

"Asuna, aku akan mudah mendapat uang banyak jika aku ikut bekerja bersama ayahku. Tapi masalahnya tempatnya sangat jauh dan membutuhkan lima jam perjalanan dari sini. Apa kau mau menjalani hubungan jarak jauh denganku?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit sedih

"Emmm...itu masalahnya..." Asuna segera melepas pegangan kedua tangannya di wajah Naruto lalu beranjak berdiri ke pinggir teras

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu Naruto..." ucap Asuna sambil membelakangi Naruto

Naruto pun segera bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Asuna, dipeluknya tubuh mungil itu dari belakang.

"Hap!" Seketika rasa hangat mulai dirasakan keduanya di antara butiran salju yang turun

"Asuna...arigatou..." ucap Naruto sambil mencium bahu kanan Asuna dari belakang dan merangkul perut Asuna dengan kedua tangannya

Asuna pun membalas dan memegang kedua tangan Naruto yang tertumpuk di depan perutnya dengan tangan kirinya, sambil tersenyum dan mengusap pelan wajah Naruto dengan telapak tangan kanannya yang lembut.

Hari tu, di mana tidak ada status yang mengikat mereka akhirnya keduanya memutuskan untuk serius menjalani sebuah hubungan cinta tanpa ikatan resmi pacaran atau sejenisnya.

Di bawah butiran salju yang turun yang telah menjadi saksi bisu atas cinta yang telah lama tertahan untuk diungkapkan.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya...

Di rumah Kirigaya Kazuto sedang terjadi drama antara Kirito dan dan Suguha yang membuat Dokku sang ayah Kirito menjadi geram akan ulah anaknya.

"Kirito, aku mencintaimu..tidak bisakah kau belajar untuk mencintaiku?" Tanya Suguha dengan lirihnya sambil menahan dingin akibat rok mini yang ia pakai saat berhadapan dengan Kirito

"Maaf Suguha, aku mencintai Asuna. Hanya dia yang ada di dalam hatiku.." sahut Kirito dengan mantel hitam dan celana jeans birunya

"Tapi Asuna mencintai Naruto dan Naruto juga mencintai Asuna, kau sadarlah Kirito!" Suguha berkata dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

"Pakailah ini..." Kirito menyerahkan mantelnya untuk di pakai Suguha sambil berlalu pergi dari hadapannya

"Maafkan aku Suguha, aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai adik sepupu dan tak lebih dari itu.." ucap Kirito lalu benar-benar berlalu pergi dari Suguha

Suguha hanya diam sambil memegangi mantel kepunyaan Kirito, derai air mata mulai membasahi pipinya. Rambut pendeknya pun masih terkena butiran salju yang jatuh dari langit. Ia tidak menghiraukan dirinya yang sedang kedinginan itu, karena rasa sakit atas ucapan Kirito lebih menusuk daripada udara dingin yang menusuk seluruh persendiannya.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan...!" Dokku melihat dan mendengar semua kejadian yang terjadi dari balik dinding rumahnya

Akankah Kirito menyadari akan keegoisan dirinya...?

.

.

.

Sementara itu di sebuah pulau yang tak terlintasi oleh para nelayan.

Sosok pria mungil sedang duduk santai di atas kursi empuknya sambil menggabungkan kedua tangannya yang tampak sedang berfikir itu.

"Tuan Sasori..." sebuah sapaan seorang pengawal si Akasuna mendatangi di mana ia berada

"Aku mendapatkan informasi bahwa Sugou Nobuyuki terus menerus meneror keluarga anda di desa. Apakah anda akan menindaklanjuti hal ini?" Ucap seorang pengawal yang tak lain bernama Baki

Sasori masih diam, otaknya yang licik sedang berfikir bagaimana dapat memberi pelajaran kepada Sugou Nobuyuki itu.

"Bawa Sugou Nobuyuki ke sini, aku ingin melihat ketangguhannya..." ucap Sasori di antara gelapnya ruangan tempat di mana ia duduk

"Baik tuan..." Baki segera pamit dan menjalani tugas yang Sasori perintahkan

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk seorang Sasori memanggil Sugou Nobuyuki, hanya dalam hitungan beberapa jam Sugou Nobuyuki berhasil di bawa ke pulau tersembunyi itu.

Bagaimanakah kisahnya...?

.

.

.

Kembali ke kediaman Naruto.

"Asuna..pelan-pelan..." Naruto sedang terlungkup tanpa pakaian di atas kasurnya

"Kau ini bawel sekali, aku sudah pelan-pelan memijatnya..!" Seru Asuna yang semakin memperkuat pijatannya di punggung Naruto

"Awww! Sakit Asuna!" Naruto mengeluh saat tangan Asuna memijatnya dengan keras

"Hah...pijat sendiri tubuhmu, aku malas meneruskannya!" Gerutu Asuna lalu beranjak pergi dari kasur itu sambil membawa minyak zaitunnya,

"Asuna..mengapa sudah selesai, punggungku masih terasa sakit dan butuh pijatan..?" Tanya Naruto sambil ikut bangun dari tidurnya

"Terserah deh..." Asuna lalu berlalu keluar kamar Naruto

Dengan segera Naruto bangkit dan menarik Asuna sebelum dia benar-benar keluar dari pintu kamarnya.

"Asuna..." Naruto menarik tangan Asuna dan segera menutup pintu kamarnya

"Naruto...apa yang kau..."

"Cup..." sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir peach milik Asuna, dengan lembut Naruto mencium bibir itu dan sesekali mengemutnya...

Asuna diam tiada berkata dan membiarkan Naruto mengecup bibirnya itu, beberapa tarikan nakal Asuna rasakan saat bibir Naruto berusaha menarik-narik bibirnya.

Sambil terus menciumi bibir Asuna, Naruto membelai belakang telinga Asuna dengan jari-jari tangannya, tangan Asuna yang masih licin karena minyak zaitun itu ia letakkan di dada bidang Naruto.

"Mmmh...mmmhhh..." Naruto terus mencumbui Asuna sambil mengangkat tubuh Asuna dan membawanya ke atas kasur

"Bug...!" Asuna Naruto rebahkan di atas kasurnya setelah melepaskan ciuman pertamanya itu, dengan segera Naruto berada di atas tubuh Asuna walaupun kedua kaki Asuna masih tergantung di pinggir kasurnya.

"Asuna...kau begitu cantik sekali, kau membuatku gila dengan kesederhanaan dan kepolosanmu. Maukah kau melayaniku saat ini? Di saat semua orang tidak ada yang mengetahuinya..?" Naruto berucap sambil berbisik tangan kirinya menggennggam tangan kanan Asuna sedang tangan kanannya membelai wajah Asuna dengan lembut.

"Naruto..." Asuna tampak tak berdaya menghadapi Naruto yang sedang berada di atas tubuhnya, dengan lembut Asuna merilekskan tubuhnya untuk kemudian dijamah oleh Naruto.

Deru nafas yang hangat mulai terasa di pipi Asuna saat Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah bibir Asuna.

"Cup!" Naruto mencium bibir Asuna lagi dan Asuna merelakannya bibirnya ditelusuri bibir Naruto yang tidak menyisakan ruang sedikit pun untuk mengelak

Yah, keduanya akhirnya menikmati rasa manis dari ciuman pertama yang tanpa terpaksa itu.

Akankah mereka melanjutkan adegan itu...?

.

.

.

Kembali ke Sasori yang berada di sebuah pulau, tempat di mana Sasori tinggal bersama anak buahnya.

Di sana ada seseorang yang tampak sedang berlutut di hadapan Sasori, yang mana kedua tangannya diikat ke belakang dan mata yang tertutup karung.

"Blush!" Karung itu diambil dan tampaklah seseorang berperawakkan setengah baya menghadap Sasori sang mafia organ tubuh itu

"Sugou Nobuyuki..." Sasori mulai mendekati Sugou yang berlutut di hadapannya

Sugou tampak diam karena bius yang masih terasa di aliran darahnya.

"Berani-beraninya kau mengusik keluargaku hanya karena uang yang tak seberapa itu, apa kau tidak tahu bahwa aku adalah ayah dari ketiga anak yang ingin kau culik itu..?" Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sugou yang tampak pucat itu

"Aku peringatkan kau, jika kau masih mencoba untuk mengganggu keluargaku maka jangan salahkan diriku jika seluruh organ tubuhmu harus hilang dari tempatnya tanpa menunggu kau mati terlebih dahulu dan tanpa bius yang ada. Kau mengerti...?" Tanya Sasori kepada Sugou

Sugou masih diam, karena ia seperti mimpi berada di ruangan tempat di mana ia diperingatkan oleh Sasori.

"Cepat kembalikan sampah ini..!" Teriak Sasori kepada pengawalnya

Kedua pengawal langsung memakaikan karung ke kepala Sugou lalu membawanya kembali ke rumahnya menggunakan helikopter pribadi. Tak lama seseorang datang sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Prok..prok..prok.." seseorang muncul dari gelapnya ruangan yang mana pria berambut kuning panjang terkuncir datang dengan memakai jasnya

"Sasori...Sasori...ternyata kau masih peduli dengan keluargamu setelah kau meninggalkannya begitu saja.." ucap seseorang itu yang tak lain adalah Deidara

"Ada apa kau ke sini Dei, apa kau ingin memintaku untuk menyerang perguruan bela diri Uchiha lagi?" Tanya Sasori kepada Deidara yang mulai duduk di hadapannya

"Bagaimana ya...aku ke sini hanya untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu atas kerja sama yang kita lakukan sampai saat ini.." jawab Deidara sambil menyilangkan kakinya

"Kau tenanglah, selama masih ada keuntungan buatku, aku akan tutup mulut akan hal itu. Tapi apa kau telah menemukan Sakura kekasihmu itu..?" Tanya Sasori lagi

Deidara tampak mulai menghidupkan batang rokoknya, rasa kesal mulai datang di saat ia ingat akan kekasih yang meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Mungkin aku yang terlalu berharap padanya jadi merasakan sakit yang seperti ini..." ucap Deidara pelan sambil menghisap rokoknya

"Yah, mungkin kita adalah pria yang gagal dalam membentuk sebuah rumah tangga Dei.." Sasori menambahkan

"Hey kawan! Kita tidak sama, kau sendiri yqng meninggalkan keluargamu sedangkan aku ditinggalkan kekasihku..." Deidara menyanggah perkataan Sasori

"Ya, ya..baiklah... lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya..?" Tanya Sasori lagi yang tampak mengalah kepada Deidara itu

"Aku akan membuat ketidaktenangan hidup pada Sakura dan Sasuke, aku akan terus mencari mereka. Hidup atau mati..." gumam Deidara dalam pandangan kosong

"Heh.." Sasori tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah koloninya

"Kau terlalu membuang waktumu untuk hal-hal yang tidak berguna Dei, bagaimana jika kau dengan anakku saja. Anakku yang pertama sangat cantik rambutnya panjang dan sangat sopan. Apa kau tidak ingin berbesanan denganku..?" Tanya Sasori lagi

"Hahahaha..." Deidara tiba-tiba tertawa karena mendengar ucapan Sasori, sementara Sasori tampak kesal karena merasa ucapannya diremehkan

"Sasori..Sasori...keluargamu sudah membencimu, kau tiba-tiba seenaknya ingin menjodohkan anak yang tak kau urus denganku. Apa kau sudah gila Sasori, di mana fikiranmu..?!" Sahut Deidara sambil membuang asap rokoknya

Sasori terdiam, dia seperti rindu dengan keluarga kecilnya. Tapi ia sadar bahwa ia sudah meninggalkan dan menyengsarakan keluarganya dan sekarang ia terjerumus dalam lembah yang hina. Tanpa Deidara sadari, Sasori mulai menitikkan air mata di antara cahaya temaram ruangannya itu. Ia rindu dan ingin bertemu keluarganya...

.

.

.

Kembali ke adegan Asuna dan Naruto..

Mungkin keduanya hampir terhanyut rasa cinta yang mulai terlampiaskan itu. Pakaian Asuna sudah melorot sampai ke lengannya dan buah dadanya sedikit terlihat keluar sedang Naruto tampak sudah melepas celana panjangnya, ia hanya menggunakan celana boxer-nya saja.

Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak meneruskan adegan itu, padahal sedikit lagi mereka akan mencapai kenikmatan yang sebenarnya.

"Naruto..." Asuna menyapa Naruto yang tampak meninggalkannya di atas kasur dengan pakaian yang hampir melorot ke bawah.

"Maafkan aku Asuna, sepertinya kita telah salah melakukan hal ini." Ucap Naruto sambil membelakangi Asuna

"Naruto..." Asuna masih menutupi dadanya dengan pakaian yang hampir terlepas itu

"Rapihkan pakaianmu, aku mau mandi dulu Asuna..." ucap Naruto sambil bergegas menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya

Asuna pun melihati kepergian Naruto dari hadapannya, sambil menunduk ia melihat kiss mark di payudara sebelah kanannya itu yang hampir mendekati area putingnya.

"Naruto...aku mencintaimu..." ucap Asuna pelan

Sementara itu Naruto mulai mandi, yang mana ia berendam di dalam bak mandinya sambil melihat sesuatu yang sudah tampak sangat mengeras itu.

Ia berusaha menetralkan fikiran dan nafsunya yang kotor.

"Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini, jika aku menyayanginya seharusnya dia ku jaga bukan malah ku jamah. Aku sungguh malu, malu sekali..." ucap Naruto sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri

"Krek!" Pintu kamar mandi tiba-tiba terbuka dan Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu kamar mandi itu

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya...?

.

.

.

Tbc


	11. Kampus Baru

Fanfiction My Love is You

.

Disclaimer:

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and Sword Art Online [Reki Kawahara]

My Love is You

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, etc.

Rate : T+

Type : Semi Canon Crossover

Main cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Yuuki Asuna, Kirigaya Kazuto, Uciha Itachi, Yui, Minna and friends

Main Pair : Tentukan pilihan mu, Asuna dengan Naruto atau Kirito?

.

warning! : OOC, OC, Typo(s), AU, AR, AT and many more!

Danger! : Please don't read if you don't like it!

.

"JUST FOR FUN"

.

Chapter 11 Kampus Baru

.

.

Sosok surai berambut kuning itu melihat pintu kamar mandinya yang terbuka, ia masih menunggu siapa gerangan yang membuka pintu.

"Siapa itu?" Naruto bertanya jika fikirannya memang benar bahwa Asuna lah yang membukakan pintu

Tapi setelah lama menunggu dalam ketegangan akhirnya Naruto beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat kamarnya.

Dengan terbalut handuk Naruto mencari-cari ke sekeliling kamar.

"Tidak ada orang..." ucapnya pelan

Difikiran Naruto mungkin saja Asuna sudah keluar dari kamar itu.

Tapi alangkah terkejutnya saat ia membalikkan badannya.

"Huaaaaaa!" Naruto berteriak karena terkejut

Dilihatnya sosok putih tergantung di depan kamar mandinya.

"Siapa kau!" Naruto mencoba bertanya kepada sosok itu

Tapi sayang sosok itu tidak menjawabnya, karena penasaran Naruto pun mendekati sosok putih itu.

Ternyata...

"Oh..ya ampun, ternyata ini hanya guling yang terbalut kain putih..." gumam Naruto

"Pasti ini kerjaan Asuna, aku harus mencarinya." Naruto segera berpakaian dan mencari di mana Asuna berada

Ia berjalan melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai satu mencari gadisnya itu, tapi rumah terlihat begitu sepi. Seperti tidak ada orang.

Akhirnya Naruto berinisiatif keluar rumah, tapi sayang pintu tidak mau terbuka.

"Sial!"

Kemudian asap mulai bermunculan di dapur, Naruto panik dan beberapa saat kemudian terdengar bunyi ledakkan.

"Duarr! Duarr! Duarr!"

Sontak saja Naruto menjadi semakin panik, ia berlari berusaha keluar dari rumah lewat pintu yang lain tapi sayang pintu tak juga mau terbuka. Ia pun kembali ke pintu utama dan berusaha mendobrak pintu itu.

Tapi saat ia mendobraknya ternyata pintu itu sudah tidak terkunci dan ada yang menarik dari luar. Alhasil tendangan Naruto meleset dan ia pun terjatuh.

"Gubrak!" Naruto tersungkur di atas keset berbulunya

"Surpriseee!" Seru suara-suara yang ia dengar

Naruto perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat siapa gerangan manusia yang berada di hadapannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun kak Naruto..." seru Yui dengan pakaian cat womennya

"Selamat ulang tahun..." Minna melanjutkan dengan menggunakan pakaian beruang

"Naruto, selamat ya.." ucap Samui ibu dari ketiga gadis cantik itu

Naruto segera terbangun, ia sendiri hampir lupa hari ulang tahun nya.

Dari arah dapur Asuna membawakan kue dengan lilin yang berangka 20.

Yah Naruto berulang tahun yang ke-20 di sore hati itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun Naruto, semoga yang terbaik menyertaimu." Asuna mengucapkan selamat kepada Naruto

Naruto menjadi sedih seketika, hatinya sangat tersentuh dengan kejutan yang diberikan Asuna dan keluarga. Rasanya keluarga Asuna sudah benar-benar menjadi keluarganya sendiri.

Sekarang Naruto sudah tidak kesepian lagi, hati yang beku menjadi mencair dan hati yang senyap menjadi lebih berudara.

"Ayo potong kue nya kak Naruto..!" Seru Yui menunggu

Minna hanya tersenyum sambil menunggu Naruto memotong kue nya.

"Arigatou Asuna..." Naruto membisikkan kata itu di telinga kiri Asuna

Asuna hanya terkekeh sambil mempersiapkan berbagai macam alasan mengapa ia melakukan hal itu semua kepada Naruto.

Karena Asuna yakin pasti Naruto akan bertanya alasan dan cara ia melakukan hal yang sangat mengejutkan dirinya itu.

.

.

.

Waktu pun terus berlalu. Lusa kemudian Naruto sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk bekerja di tempat sang ayah. Dia pun meninggalkan Samui, Yui dan Minna dan membawa Asuna ikut serta untuk mengurus dirinya yang terkadang lupa itu.

Setelah berpamitan, akhirnya Naruto menempuh 5 jam perjalanan ke sebuah pelabuhan peti kemas tempat di mana ayahnya bekerja.

Pukul 6 pagi Naruto baru tiba di pelabuhan itu.

Suasana yang sangat dingin memaksa Naruto memakai mantel tebal dan membiarkan Asuna untuk menunggui dirinya di dalam mobil sambil tertidur.

Kedatangan Naruto di sambut sang ayah yang sedang mengecek jumlah peti berisi ikan yang akan diangkut itu.

Langkah kakinya menjadi awal dari sebuah perjuangan cinta yang sesungguhnya.

"Ayah..."Naruto menyapa sang ayah yang juga mengenakan mantel tebal berbulu domba putih

"Kau sudah sampai nak..." sapa sang ayah

"Yah, di mana ibu..?" Tanya Naruto lagi

"Ibu masih di rumah, mungkin jam 8 nanti ia akan ke sini. Kau sendiri ada apa gerangan jauh-jauh ke sini..?" Tanya Minato kepada anaknya

"Ayah...aku ingin..."

"Oh..Naruto...sudah besar rupanya kau.." sapa seseorang yang baru datang

Sosok yang sangat Naruto kenal.

"Paman Shikaku..." Naruto ikut menyapa ayah Shikamaru itu

"Bagaimana kabarmu..? Sepertinya kau bertambah tinggi yah...?" Shikaku meledek

"Ah paman, yang jelas masih tinggian aku daripada Shikamaru. Yah walau hanya berbeda beberapa centi. Hahaha..." Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya sambil tertawa

"Hahaha..." Shikaku pun ikut tertawa

"Shikaku, aku serahkan sisa pengecekan peti ini kepadamu. Tinggal beberapa puluh lagi, aku ingin mengajak anakku mengobrol sebentar." Minato berpamitan kepada Shikaku

"Baik Minato sama..." Shikaku mengiyakan

Akhirnya Naruto dan ayahnya berjalan di tepian pelabuhan itu menuju sebuah kedai yang letaknya hanya 15 meter dari tempat di mana mereka tadi bertemu.

Sesampainya di sana, Naruto memulai maksud tujuannya kepada sang ayah.

.

.

.

Di kedai pelabuhan..

Kedua ayah dan anak itu tengah bercengkerama tentang sesuatu hal yang sempat tertunda. Raut wajah Naruto menjadi berubah seketika, ia tidak ingin membenarkan perkataan sang ayah sebelum dia mengetahui dengan sendirinya.

Terkuaklah siapa ayah dari Asuna gadis tercintanya itu setelah perbincangan lama terjadi di antara keduanya.

Setelah membicarakan sesuatu yang tertunda itu akhirnya Naruto berusaha fokus untuk tujuan kedatangannya.

"Hahaha..." sang ayah tertawa di saat mendengar maksud sang anak

"Ayah...tidak sepatutnya kau menertawakan diriku.." gumam Naruto setelah sarapan bersama sang ayah

"Maaf Naruto, ayah hanya tidak menyangka saja dengan perkataanmu yang berapi-api itu." Sahut Minato mencoba menetralkan wajah sang anak yang mulai bertekuk 12

"Jadi bagaimana ayah...?" Tanya Naruto memastikan

Minato sempat terdiam tapi ia melihat tatapan mata sang anak sangat serius menatap dirinya, akhirnya Minato pun berkata.

"Haaah..baiklah..., karena kau anak ayah kau dapat dengan mudah masuk bekerja di tempat ini. Tapi ayah harap kau bekerja dengan sangat baik dan tidak seenaknya Naruto." Sang ayah mengingatkan

"Haha..tenang saja ayah, aku akan bekerja di bawah kaki ku sendiri. Lalu bagaimana selanjutnya..?" Tanya Naruto yang riang

Sejenak Minato menelpon seseorang, terlihat kecemasan meliputi batin Naruto saat itu. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian sang ayah mengabarkan kepadanya.

"Ini adalah alamat rumah yang dapat kau tempati selama bekerja di sini. Tapi hanya ada satu kamar, ukuran 6×6 meter tanpa halaman parkir.

Jarak dari rumah ke pelabuhan ini sekitar 25 menit jika kau mengendarai mobilmu dengan kecepatan 60km/jam. Sedang jarak rumah ke kampus barumu sekitar 15 menit dengan kecepatan 40km/jam tanpa macet di jalan." Sang ayah mengungkapkannya dengan mendetail

Naruto pun sweatdrop mendengar penjelasan sang ayahnya. Dengan kesal ia bertanya lagi.

"Kalau dari kampus ke sini berapa lama yah?" Tanya Naruto menutupi kekesalannya

Naruto merasa sang ayah masih menganggapnya sebagai anak kecil yang butuh panduan, sedangkan ia merasa dirinya sudah dapat memperkiraan dan menghitungnya sendiri.

"Jika dari kampus kau langsung kemari hanya butuh 20 menit perjalanan dengan kecepatan 40km/jam Naruto." Jawab sang ayah sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah ayah, aku langsung menuju alamat yang kau berikan ini. Sampai nanti ya.." Naruto berpamitan kepada Minato

"Kau tidak menunggu ibumu datang terlebih dahulu Naruto?" Tanya Minato

"Ibu pasti lama datangnya yah, sedang aku sangat terburu-buru sekali." Ucap Naruto singkat

Tiba-tiba...

"Bruggh!"

Naruto terjatuh dari kursi yang ia duduki.

"Aduuuh..." Naruto mengurut pantatnya yang terasa sakit sambil memejamkan kedua matanya

Minato hanya diam sambil menutup wajahnya dengan majalah yang ada di bawah meja kedai tersebut.

Dengan tertatih Naruto pun bangkit, ia berusaha menghadap ke arah belakang dan ternyata...

"Kau barusan bicara apa Naruto?!" Seru seorang wanita berambut merah yang sedang marah

"I..ii...bu..." Naruto terbata-bata, ia tidak tahu jika ibunya sudah berada di belakang dirinya

"Kau ingin melupakan seorang wanita yang telah bersusah payah melahirkanmu Naruto!" Seru Kushina yang marah sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya menghadap Naruto

"Ti..tidak ibu..aku..hanya bercanda.." sahut Naruto yang takut

"Kau ini..!"

"Takk!"

Kushina menjitak kepala anaknya.

"Maafkan aku bu..maafkan..." Naruto menyerah kepada sang ibu

Akhirnya mau tidak mau Naruto bertemu kangen dengan ibunya terlebih dahulu. Sementara Asuna masih menunggui Naruto di dalam mobilnya sambil memakan snack yang sengaja di bawa.

.

.

.

Siang harinya, pukul 11 waktu setempat.

Naruto dan Asuna tiba di sebuah rumah kecil yang dimaksud Minato.

"Asuna, di rumah ini hanya ada satu kamar. Kau tidurlah di dalam, aku akan tidur di ruang tv saja." Ucap Naruto kepada Asuna

"Tapi..." Asuna seperti keberatan

"Tak apa Asuna, besok aku akan mengantarkanmu ke kampus untuk mendaftar. Dan lusa kita sama-sama akan mulai beraktifitas. Jadi kemungkinan kita akan jarang bertemu." Sahut Naruto dengan senyuman tulusnya

"Baiklah Naruto aku akan membereskan semuanya terlebih dahulu." Asuna meminta izin untuk membersihkan rumah dan merapihkan pakaian yang ia bawa.

"Kau tunggulah di sini Asuna, aku akan ke pasar sebentar membeli keperluan kita. Kunci saja pintunya ya.." Naruto berpamitan ke pasar kepada Asuna

"He-eh." Asuna mengangguk mengiyakan

Setelah Naruto pergi meninggalkan Asuna sendiri di rumah itu, Asuna segera membersihkan rumah yang sudah 2 bulan kosong. Mungkin lebih tepatnya seperti bedengan tapi terpisah.

Asuna mulai menyapu dan mengepel serta membersihkan kamar mandi, setelahnya ia baru mandi dan kemudian merapihkan pakaiannya.

Tak lama Naruto datang membawa beberapa perabotan rumah tangga dan kulkas mini yang cukup untuk melengkapi keperluan mereka berdua.

Mereka seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia, setelah lelah merapihkan rumah tersebut tanpa sadar mereka sama-sama tertidur di ruang tv dengan beralaskan ambal yang tebal.

.

.

.

Esok harinya...

Asuna bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan segera membuatkan sarapan untuk Naruto. Naruto sendiri masih tampak tertidur pulas karena lelah.

Jam demi jam pun berlalu, tak terasa sudah pukul 8 pagi Naruto masih belum terbangun.

Asuna yang sudah tampak bersiap menuju kampus pertamanya itu merasa terusik dengan kegiatan Naruto itu.

Kegiatan yang selalu bagun siang.

Dengan jahil Asuna memercikkan air ke wajah Naruto.

"Hujan...bocor...banjir..." gumam Naruto sambil meraskan percikkan air yang mengenai wajahnya

"Hah! Banjir!" Naruto segera terbangun dari tidurnya

"Haah..Naruto...besok kau sudah mulai bekerja, bagaimana jika kau bangun siang terus. Apa bisa kau melakukannya?" Sindir Asuna yang berdiri di samping Naruto

Dengan samar-samar Naruto melihat jam dinding yang baru dibelinya.

"Astaga! 8.07!" Seru Naruto terkejut

"Tunggu Asuna..tunggu ya..." Naruto segera berlari ke kamar mandi

Nampak senyuman kecil terbentuk di bibir Asuna yang berwarna peach itu.

'Naruto...arigatou...' bisik Asuna di dalam hatinya

Sudah tiada kata yang dapat ia ucapkan tentang Naruto, sungguh sekalipun ia menyerahkan tubuhnya sekalipun. Asuna merasa tidak dapat membalas budi baik sang Uzumaki.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto segera bergegas berpakaian rapi yang sudah di setrikakan oleh Asuna, kemudian ia pun bersarapan pagi ditemani gadisnya itu.

Naruto sangat bahagia akan kebersamaannya dengan Asuna, walaupun sekarang ia mengetahui siapa ayah dari sosok gadis yang bersamanya itu.

Di dalam hatinya dipenuhi kecemasan, tapi sebagai seorang pria ia tidak akan pernah menampilkan kecemasan itu di hadapan gadis yang dicintainya.

Pukul 9 tepat, Naruto melaju ke kampus terdekat. Tempat di mana ia akan mengkuliahkan Asuna.

Sesampainya di sana Naruto bernegoisasi.

Apakah Negoisasi Naruto itu...?

.

.

.

Di kampus...

Naruto terkejut, sosok yang menyapa dirinya pertama kali adalah Kakashi sang kekasih Anko nii nya.

Ia merasa dunia ini seperti sangat sempit sekali. Setelah melihat-lihat profil dan fakultas yang ada di kampus itu. Naruto menyarankan Asuna agar mengambil Fakultas Ekonomi.

Asuna pun setuju karena ia memang menyukai hal-hal yang berbau tentang ekonomi.

"Kau tidak mencoba mengambil fakultas kedokteran Asuna, sepertinya fakultas ini akan sangat cocok untukmu..." Kakashi mencoba menawarkan

'Hah..dia itu, apa dia ingin memacari Asuna sama seperti dia memacari Anko nii yang mengambil fakultas yang sama?' Gumam Naruto di dalam hati

"Kakashi sensei, apa bisa berpindah fakultas?" Tanya Asuna lebih lanjut

"Hm...begini saja, kau ikut test di kedokteran dan pilihan keduamu ambil ekonomi. Jika memang basic mu sesuai maka kau akan dapat berkuliah di fakultas ini. Bagaimana..?" Tanya Kakashi yang menawarkan lagi

'Awas saja dia berani macam-macam kepada Asuna, habislah riwayat dia jika kulaporkan kepada Anko nii.' Naruto mengancam di dalam hatinya

Terjadilah perbincangan antara Asuna dan Kakashi sedang Naruto hanya duduk di samping mendengarkan.

Setelah merasa cocok akhirnya Asuna memutuskan mengambil fakuktas yang sesuai dengan jiwanya. Setelah itu terjadi perdebatan sengit antara Naruto dan Kakashi.

"Tidak!" Seru Naruto

"Naruto..." Asuna menyapa

"Kataku tidak Asuna!" Naruto mulai kesal

"Heh Naruto semua mahasiswa baru harus mengikuti ospek dahulu sebelum resmi menjadi murid di sini.." Kakashi menerangkan

"Apa gunanya ospek? Itu hanya ajang balas dendam saja Kakashi san! Aku tidak menyetujuinya. Titik!." Naruto khawatir jika Asuna disuruh macam-macam saat ospek

"Haah..baiklah kalau begitu, karena kau calon adik iparku maka aku mengizinkannya hanya untuk Asuna seorang.." Kakashi akhirnya mengalah

Naruto tampak senang mendengarnya, seakan-akan ia menang dari perdebatan yang melelahkan itu.

Kakashi adalah seorang asisten dosen di kampus yang kakeknya dirikan. Karena Kakashi pun masih melanjutkan S2 nya di kampus lain. Kampus di mana ia dipertemukan dengan Anko.

Akhirnya Asuna pun diterima di kampus tersebut seminggu kemudian. Sedang Naruto sudah mulai bekerja esok harinya, ia belajar menafkahi Asuna seorang gadis miskin yang akan ia nikahi setelah ia mapan lahir batin.

Mereka sama-sama memperjuangkan masa depannya.

.

.

.

Sebulan dua bulan sudah berlalu, Naruto mulai sibuk dengan kegiatannya yang padat merayap. Ia bekerja dari Senin hingga Jum'at dari pukul 6 pagi sampai pukul 4 sore.

Sore harinya, sepulang bekerja. Naruto langsung tertidur karena keletihan dan saat ia terbangun ia melihat Asuna sudah tidur terlelap.

Mereka hanya bertemu di pagi hari, dan itu pun hanya setengah jam saja.

Melihat komunikasi yang sangat kurang di antaranya Naruto mulai mengajukan pemindahan jam kerja kepada sang ayah. Tapi ternyata itu belum dapat dilakukan sampai 6 bulan pertama ia bekerja.

Alhasil Naruto hanya dapat berkirim pesan atau menelepon Asuna sejenak di saat jam istirahatnya.

Karena hari Sabtu atau Minggu Naruto sengaja mengambil lembur, agar pundi-pundi emasnya cepat terkumpul banyak.

Sementara di sisi Asuna, memasuki bulan ketiga di kampusnya tengah mengadakan acara festival musik. Yang mana acara tersebut diikuti oleh mahasiswa dari kampus-kampus yang lainnya.

Dan tanpa sengaja Asuna bertemu Kirito setelah berbulan-bulan Asuna menghilang dari pencariannya.

Saat itu Asuna tengah mengisi daftar mahasiswa yang mengikuti acara festival musik tersebut.

"Selanjutnya..." ucap Asuna yang duduk di dampingi kedua temannya sebagai panitia pendaftaran lomba

"Sepertinya aku mengenalmu nona..." ucap sosok mahasiswa tingkat menengah itu

Asuna yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk segera mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas, dan terkejut bukan main saat melihat sosok pemuda yang berkata kepadanya.

"Ki...ki..kirito..." Asuna seakan tak percaya jika ia menemui Kirito di kampusnya sendiri

"Lama tak bertemu Asuna..." ucap Kirito sambil memberikan formulir pendaftaran dan biaya pendaftaran lomba kepada Asuna

Asuna terdiam, tangannya gemetar seakan tidak mampu mencatat sedang kedua teman yang berada di sampinya hanya terdiam kebingungan.

Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya...?

.

.

.

Tbc


	12. Hutang

Fanfiction My Love is You

.

Disclaimer:

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and Sword Art Online [Reki Kawahara]

My Love is You

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, etc.

Rate : T+

Type : Semi Canon Crossover

Main cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Yuuki Asuna, Kirigaya Kazuto, Uciha Itachi, Yui, Minna and friends

Main Pair : Tentukan pilihan mu, Asuna dengan Naruto atau Kirito?

.

warning! : OOC, OC, Typo(s), AU, AR, AT and many more!

Danger! : Please don't read if you don't like it!

.

"JUST FOR FUN"

.

Chapter 12 Hutang

.

.

Asuna masih terdiam, sedang Kirito tampak tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Asuna...di belakang masih ada pendaftar.." bisik Ino di telinga kiri Asuna

"Maaf ya, jika kalian ingin saling berpandangan lebih lama jangan di sini!" Seru Karin yang duduk di sebelah kanan Asuna

Kirito pun menyadari kekeliruannya.

"Asuna, pulang nanti aku tunggu di depan kampus ya.." Kirito berpesan sebelum beranjak pergi

Asuna diam saja, ia tidak menjawab.

"Selanjutnya..!" Seru Karin kepada pendaftar lain

'Naruto...' Asuna segera mengingat Naruto di batinnya

Pendaftaran para peserta lomba festival musik terus berjalan sampai sore hari.

.

.

.

Siang itu di kantor Naruto.

Naruto tengah membuka jas yang dipakainya sehingga hanya kemeja biru dan celana dasar hitam yang mengait di tubuh sang pemuda Uzumaki ini.

"Tok...! Tok!"

Suara pintu ruangannya diketuk seseorang.

"Masuk!" Pinta Naruto

Seseorang pun masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja Naruto, berambut nanas berpakaian santai dengan celana jeans hitam dan baju rajutan lengan panjang berwarna merah maroon.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto menyapa yang datang itu

"Heeh...akhirnya kau punya keinginan untuk bekerja juga ya, Naruto.." ledek Shikamaru sambil duduk slebor di depan meja kerja Naruto

"Hah kau ini, datang bukan menanyakan kabar malah meledek ku." Naruto tampak kesal dengan ledekan temannya itu

"Hm..." Shikamaru menaruh kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya

"Sepertinya aku tidak perlu menanyakan kabarmu Naruto.." sahut Shikamaru sambil menatap langit-langit ruangan

Naruto tampak diam saja sambil membereskan pekerjaannya.

"Aku dikabari ayah jika kau sedang berada di pesisir ini, jadi aku kemari saja." Lanjut Shikamaru

"Eh, bagaimana kabar malaikat jatuh mu itu? Apa kau sudah meminangnya?" Tanya Shikamaru kemudian

"Brugh!"

Naruto tak sengaja menjatuhkan buku ekspedisinya yang tebal itu.

"Hey kawan, tak perlu grogi di hadapan teman seorok mu ini. Naruto..." Shikamaru meledek lagi

"Sudah diam kau, ayo temani aku makan siang!" Naruto menggerutu

"Baiklah-baiklah..." Shikamaru mengiyakan tanpa perlawanan

Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah kantin yang ada di bawah kantor itu.

Sesampainya di sana, Shikamaru menyelidik lebih dalam tentang keadaan teman semasa kecilnya.

"Naruto, aku heran kepadamu.." Shikamaru memulai perkataan sambil meneguk minuman yang dipesannya

"Kenapa lagi?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai menyantap hidangan santap siangnya

"Kau kan sudah berumur 20 tahun ya, dan kau tinggal seatap dengan Asuna. Apa kau tidak mempunyai perasaan nakal terhadapnya?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil mulai menyantap makan siangnya

"Dep!" Jantung Naruto berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya karena mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru

"Sebenarnya kau ini normal atau tidak sih?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan garpu makannya

"Heh Shikamaru, kau fikir aku ini penyuka sesama jenis apa!" Seru Naruto

"Lalu?" Tanya Shikamaru lagi

"Lalu apa?!" Naruto menjawab dengan kesal

"Lalu bagaimana kau mengendalikan dirimu saat bersama dengannya, Naruto..." Shikamaru melanjutkan dengan sedikit mengeja

"Yah, sebisa mungkin aku berusaha menahan hasratku." Jawab Naruto

"Hah?!" Shikamaru kaget

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto yang bingung

"Kenapa kau sampai lelah dan letih bertahan, memangnya apa yang kau harapkan darinya. Bukannya jaman sekarang sudah benar-benar bebas bergaul ya." Shikamaru menambahkan

Sejenak Naruto diam, dia mengingat Asuna dan segala yang Asuna punya.

"Aku bertahan karena aku ingin menikahinya Shikamaru." Jawab Naruto kemudian

"Uhuk!"

Shikamaru tersedak makanannya.

"Apa kau bilang, kau ingin menikahinya?!" Tanya Shikamaru yang segera meminum air itu

"Iyah, memangnya salah aku berkata seperti itu?" Naruto balik bertanya

"Hahaha..." Shikamaru tertawa

Tampak wajah Naruto yang sedikit ngilu melihat tingkah Shikamaru yang tak seperti biasanya itu.

"Naruto, kau tahu. Aku mempunyai kekasih yang dua tahun lebih tua usianya dariku. Dia galak sekali, sampai-sampai aku tidak berani menyentuhnya. Malah dia yang selalu memancingku untuk menyentuh dirinya." Shikamaru meneruskan

"Lalu?" Tanya Naruto

"Yah kami melakukannya saat dia ingin saja tanpa harus menodai kehormatannya." Jawab Shikamaru

Naruto teringat kejadian bersama Asuna di kamarnya dahulu.

"Dan kau tahu ternyata kekasihku sudah pernah melakukan hubungan terlarang dengan mantannya itu." Lanjut Shikamaru

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan diriku, Shikamaru!" Seru Naruto

"Hubungannya adalah jika kau tidak mengeceknya sendiri, aku takut kau menyesal saat telah menikahinya. Kau mengertikan maksudku..." Shikamaru menjelaskan

"Tidak Shikamaru, aku percaya dirinya. Aku percaya dia akan menjaga apa yang aku jaga." Naruto penuh keyakinan berkata

"Ya itu sih terserah kau lah Naruto, kata Chouji masih atau tidak sama saja rasanya." Shikamaru menirukan ucapan Chouji

"Jadi maksud mu Chouji sudah melakukannya?!" Naruto terkejut mendengar cerita Shikamaru

"Hah, bagaimana ya. Mendokusai..." tutup Shikamaru

Naruto tampak memikirkan ucapan temannya itu.

Di lain sisi ia ingin terus menjaga Asuna, tapi sisi lain muncul ketakutan karena mendengar perkataan Shikamaru.

Kadang teman itu benar, tapi kadang juga menjerumuskan. Berhati-hatilah...

.

.

.

Sepulang kuliah...

Kirito tengah menunggu di depan gerbang kampus dengan mobil hitamnya. Ia memang sengaja untuk menemui Asuna sekaligus ingin menagih hutang yang keluarga Asuna buat kepadanya.

Karena Kirito mendapat tekanan dari kedua orang tuanya, sehingga moment ini ia manfaatkan untuk membuat Asuna terikat kepadanya.

Di ruangan BEM...

"Asuna, kau pulang naik bus lagi ya?" Tanya Ino yang berjalan keluar ruangan bersama Asuna

"Iyah." Jawab Asuna singkat

"Hm..bagaimana jika kau pulang bersamaku saja?" Ino menawarkan

Asuna menoleh ke arah Ino.

"Tenang, aku membawa helm dua kok. Tadinya aku mau menjemput ibu di rumah sakit selepas ia bekerja. Tapi ternyata ayahku sudah duluan menjemputnya.

Kita juga kan searah, bagaimana...?" Tawar Ino

Asuna berfikir, di dalam hatinya ia mengiyakan karena ia tahu Kirito sudah berkata akan menunggunya nanti. Asuna berusaha menghindar dari Kirito.

"Baiklah..." Asuna mengiyakan

Mereka berdua akhirnya menuju parkiran kampus bersamaan. Asuna segera memakai helm dan duduk di belakang Ino. Ino segera mengendari motornya keluar kampus.

Saat Asuna keluar kampus, ia berpapasan dengan mobil Kirito. Asuna sengaja memalingkan pandangannya agar Kirito tak melihat, tapi sayang ternyata Kirito melihat Asuna pulang bersama Ino.

"Bugh!"

Kirito memukul stir mobilnya. Rasa kesal melanda dirinya, ingin rasanya ia menumbur Asuna dari belakang. Tapi ia menyadari sedang berada di zona kampus orang lain. Sehingga Kirito terpaksa menahan amarahnya itu.

Kirito pun melajukan mobilnya ia berusaha mengejar Asuna.

Sesampai di lampu merah Kirito masih dapat melihat motor yang membawa Asuna. Tapi sayang saat lampu hijau Kirito kehilangan Asuna.

Ino mengambil jalan tikus agar segera sampai ke rumah Asuna.

Kirito pun terus melajukan mobilnya, kembali ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

Di rumah Kirito

Sesampai di rumah, Kirito tengah di tunggu oleh kedua orang tuanya dan juga Suguha beserta kedua orang tuanya.

Mereka membicarakan hubungan anak-anaknya.

"Kirito!" Sapa Dokku kepada sang anak

"Aku lelah yah, nanti saja." Sahut kirito yang tak memperdulikan Suguha, paman dan bibinya

"Kirito, duduklah sebentar. Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan." Sang ibu melanjuti

Karena yang meminta sang ibu, mau tidak mau Kirito menuruti.

"Aku bebenah dulu bu, 15 menit lagi aku akan kembali." Ucap Kirito berjanji

Akhirnya Dokku dan Shiseru menunggu sang anak sambil mengobrol dengan calon besannya itu.

Ya, Kirito berniat dijodohkan dengan Suguha. Sepupu jauhnya sendiri.

Sesampai di kamar Kirito...

"Asuna!" Kirito berteriak sejadi-jadinya

"Kau fikir kau siapa memperlakukan ku seperti itu! Kau membuat ku kesal Asuna!"

"Bugh! Bugh!"

Kirito melempar-lempar bantal gulingnya ke lantai.

"Arrghh...! Sialll...!" Kirito menghempaskan diri ke kasurnya

"Baiklah, aku akan mulai berlaku kasar kepadamu Asuna. Lihat saja! Kau akan merasakan rasa mengemis itu bagaimana. Kita lihat saja nanti!" Janji Kirito yang sudah di ambang kesal

Ia kemudian pergi mandi, melepas semua penat, lelah dan letihnya. Tanpa lupa dengan janjinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Di rumah Naruto, di kota...

Yui dan Minna tampak bercengkrama ria bersama. Sang ibu tampak kelelahan membereskan rumah besar berlantai tiga itu.

Samui terlihat keletihan, ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ambal di samping Yui dan Minna sedang bercengkrama.

"Ibu, tidurlah di kamar." Yui mengawali

"Iya bu, jangan tidur di sini. Ibu berat kami tidak dapat mengangkatnya." Celoteh Minna yang polos

Samui menoleh ke arah kedua anaknya.

"Kalian ini..." Samui mengusap-usap poni kedua anak perempuannya

"Ibu..." Minna berucap

"Ada apa Minna?" Tanya sang ibu

"Kak Asuna sedang apa ya bu di sana, aku dan kak Yui harus pindah sekolah seperti ini." Sambung Minna

"Itu lebih baik Minna, dari pada kita di desa selalu saja di hantui pak tua itu." Yui menyahuti

Samui segera duduk di tengah kedua anaknya.

"Kalian beruntung sayang, berkat kak Asuna kalian dapat pulang pergi sekolah di antar bus. Tinggal di rumah mewah ini, yah walau pun ibu sangat kelelahan mengurus rumah sebesar ini." Sambung sang ibu

"Tapi bu, kita masih punya hutang 10 juta kepada kak Kirito. Bagaimana ya...?" Yui khawatir

Samui tak menjawab, ia memeluk kedua putrinya itu serambi duduk berhadapan. Di dalam hatinya ia berkata...

'Semoga ada jalan keluar dari hutang-hutang ku ini. Amin..'

.

.

.

Di desa air.

Seseorang berambut merah tengah datang ke pekarangan rumah Asuna disertai keempat pengawal pribadinya.

Dialah Sasori, ayah dari Asuna, Yui dan Minna. Dengan memakai kemeja terusan berwarna merah seperti kazekage ditambah kacamata hitam yang menutupi matanya. Sasori memberanikan diri datang ke rumah yang telah lama ia tinggali.

"Kemana mereka..?" Sasori tampak khawatir keadaan rumah tampak sepi

Sasori kemudian melajukan dirinya ke rumah sakit di mana Kabuto bekerja.

Sesampainya di sana terjadi perbincangan di antara keduanya.

Di rumah sakit...

"Kedatangan ku ke sini bukan untuk menanyai organ tubuh yang ingin kau jual Kabuto. Dan aku pun tak ingin membelinya.

Aku hanya mampir sebentar setelah melihat gubuk tua itu. Apa kau tahu di mana isinya?" Tanya Sasori sambil berdiri di ruangan Kabuto

Kabuto tampak diam, dia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Aku rindu keluargaku. Hampir 10 tahun aku meninggalkan gubuk itu. Aku ingin melihat mereka.." Sasori mengatakan keluh kesahnya

Kabuto yang merasa tersentuh ingin mengatakan keadaan Samui yang sebenarnya, tetapi ia pun ragu karena akan melibatkan Naruto dan keluarga.

Akhirnya Kabuto memilih diam.

"Kabuto, aku harap kau masih ingat nomor telefon ku. Hubungi aku jika kau mengetahui keberadaan mereka." Lanjut Sasori seraya meninggalkan ruangan

Sasori segera kembali ke dalam mobilnya, ia pun bergegas kembali ke pulau terasing itu.

Akankah Sasori menemukan keluarganya...?

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian...

Festival musik tengah berlangsung, babak semi final pun di mulai. Asuna dan Ino tampak kompak menjadi panitia penyelenggara. Berbeda dengan Karin yang selalu angkuh di hadapan banyak orang.

Maklum anak orang kaya...

Hari itu pukul 3 sore di kampus Asuna, terlihat Asuna tengah merapihkan formulir-formulir pendaftar di ruangan BEM yang tampak sepi.

BEM = Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa sama seperti OSIS

Tiba-tiba seseorang mendekapnya dari belakang.

"Diam!" Seru orang yang mendekap Asuna

Asuna yang terkena obat bius segera lemas dan tak sadarkan diri. Ia tak sempat berteriak minta tolong. Seseorang itu kemudian membawa Asuna pergi dari ruangan BEM tersebut.

Ino yang lima menit kemudian datang melihat kertas formulir bertebaran di ruangan BEM, menjadi curiga seketika. Ia kemudian mencari Asuna di dalam ruangan tapi tak kunjung ketemu.

Akhirnya di antara deru musik band itu, Ino melaporkan kejadian ini kepada Kakashi. Dan alhasil, Kakashi memerintahkan semua pemimpin kelas mencari tanpa keributan agar acara tetap berlangsung aman.

.

.

.

20 menit kemudian...

Asuna tersadarkan dari pengaruh obat bius itu, ia pun membuka matanya perlahan dan mulai melihat ke sekeliling kamar.

Asuna tengah berada di sebuah kamar yang cukup luas berukuran 6x7 meter.

"Di mana aku..?" Tanya nya masih lemah tak bertenaga

Kedua tangannya terikat hanya kaki nya saja yang masih dapat bergerak leluasa karena tak di ikat.

Asuna mencoba bangun dari tempat tidurnya itu, ia mencari jalan keluar dari ruangan yang asing baginya. Asuna menuju pintu kamar, tapi sayang pintu terkunci. Ia pun berteriak...

"Tolong!"

"Siapapun yang di luar sana tolong aku...!" Teriak Asuna sambil berusaha menggerakkan gagang pintu dengan posisi tangan yang terikat itu

Seseorang pun muncul dari dalam ruangan lain yang seperti kamar mandi. Sosok yang ia kenal sedang bertelanjang dada hanya memakai handuk yang menutupi kemaluannya.

Sosok itu adalah...

"Ki...rito!"

Asuna terperanjat melihat Kirito sehabis mandi.

Kirito hanya tersenyum melihat Asuna yang tampak terkejut itu. Ia berjalan mendekati Asuna.

"Bugh!"

Kirito menyandarkan tubuh Asuna di dinding samping pintu kamar.

"Asuna..." ucap Kirito sambil membelai wajah Asuna

"Kirito! Lepaskan aku!" Seru Asuna yang berusaha mendorong tubuh Kirito agar menjauh darinya

"Ah Asuna, kau benar-benar membuatku bingsal." Ucap Kirito yang tubuhnya terdorong menjauh

Kirito segera memanggul Asuna ke kasur.

"Kirito! Lepaskan! Aku akan melaporkan ini ke polisi!" Ancam Asuna saat berada di punggung Kirito

"Bugh!"

Kirito melemparkan Asuna ke kasur.

"Kau bilang apa hime..? Kau sudah membuatku gila lalu kau ingin melaporkan aku?" Tanya Kirito sambil berjongkok di atas tubuh Asuna

"Pergi kau!" Teriak Asuna lalu menendang kemaluan Kirito

"Bugh!"

Kirito merasa lemas. Asuna segera berlari mencari jalan keluar, ia ke jendela dan didapatinya kamar yang ia tempati sangat tinggi. Tak mungkin baginya untuk melompat.

Asuna terus berlari mencari jalan, ia kembali ke pintu kamar dan mengobrak-abriknya dari dalam.

"Tolooonggg...!" Teriak Asuna semakin menjadi

"Siapapun di luar sana, tolong akuuu...!" Asuna mulai menangis

Ia sangat takut, takut sekali. Tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

'Naruto...tolong aku...' batin Asuna berbicara sambil memejamkan matanya

Kirito pun bangun dari duduk lemasnya.

"Asuna, hari ini adalah hari milik kita berdua. Mari kita nikmati bersama sayang..." Kirito mulai mendekat ke arah Asuna

Jantung Asuna berdebar, ia terus berfikir bagaimana menyelamatkan diri.

Akankah kehormatan Asuna terenggut oleh Kirito...?

Dan akankah Naruto datang untuk menyelamatkan Asuna...?

.

Stay tune in here!

My Love is You

.

.

.

Tbc


	13. Kesepian

Fanfiction My Love is You

.

Disclaimer:

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and Sword Art Online [Reki Kawahara]

My Love is You

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, etc.

Rate : T+

Type : Semi Canon Crossover

Main cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Yuuki Asuna, Kirigaya Kazuto, Uciha Itachi, Yui, Minna and friends

Main Pair : Tentukan pilihan mu, Asuna dengan Naruto atau Kirito?

.

warning! : OOC, OC, Typo(s), AU, AR, AT and many more!

Danger! : Please don't read if you don't like it!

.

"JUST FOR FUN"

.

Chapter 13 Kesepian

.

.

Asuna masih ketakutan, dia terpojok. Mustahil baginya untuk melarikan diri. Dia terus menjerit meminta tolong dari balik pintu, berharap ada seseorang yang dapat menolong dirinya.

Kirito berlari mendekati Asuna dan menariknya ke tempat tidur. Kaos Asuna pun robek di bahu, tenaga Kirito benar-benar kuat saat itu.

Saat ingin mencumbui Asuna yang sudah berada di bawah tubuhnya. Asuna menjeritkan sebuah nama.

"Naruto, tolong aku!" Teriak Asuna yang berusaha menahan Kirito

"Dep!"

Seketika Kirito terdiam, hatinya seakan tertusuk pedang yang sangat tajam.

"Naruto..." Kirito mengucap nama yang diucapkan Asuna

Ia melepas cengkramannya dan beranjak pergi dari kasur tempat di mana Asuna terdampar akibat ulahnya.

Kirito berjalan ke sebuah sofa yang berada di pojokkan kamar yang disewanya. Dia mengambil sebatang rokok dan mulai menghisapnya. Asuna yang merasakan hawa Kirito sudah hilang dari dekat tubuhnya mencoba melihat keadaan.

"Kirito..." Asuna melihat Kirito yang tengah menghisap asap rokoknya

Kirito hanya diam sambil terus mencoba menenangkan hasratnya.

Asuna saat itu mencoba merapihkan baju dan rambutnya yang sudah tidak karuan.

"Asuna..." Kirito menyapa Asuna yang masih duduk di pinggir kasur

Asuna hanya menatap takut Kirito.

"Kau mencintai dirinya yah?"tanya Kirito

Asuna diam, ia berusaha mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Jadi begitu..." sahut Kirito

"Kirito...kun..."

"Keluargamu masih mempunyai hutang 10 juta kepadaku. Cepat urusi pembayarannya." Pinta Kirito sambil bergegas memakai bajunya.

"Kirito..."

"Maaf Asuna, mungkin aku salah. Pergilah..." lanjut Kirito

"Tapi aku..."

"Cepat pergi!" Bentak Kirito kepada Asuna

Dengan takut Asuna pergi meninggalkan kamar itu. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga, tetapi sayang tenaganya sudah habis karena berusaha mempertahankan kehormatannya.

Saat tiba di parkiran Asuna terjatuh tak sadarkan diri, seseorang kemudian menolongnya dan membawanya ke sebuah tempat.

Tempat di mana menjadi awal pertemuan...

.

.

.

Di rumah Naruto.

Saat itu pukul 10 malam waktu setempat. Naruto pulang ke rumahnya yang tampak sepi.

"Tadaima...Asuna...aku bawakan makanan kesukaanmu..." ucap Naruto setengah berteriak sambil menutup pintu

Suasana hening sekali, Naruto tampak curiga tak biasanya rumahnya sesepi ini. Ia menaruh makanan yang dibawanya ke atas meja, lalu ia mencoba membuka kamar Asuna.

"Asuna, kau sudah ti...dur ya?" Naruto terheran saat melihat keadaan kamar yang kosong

"Kemana dia..." bisik Naruto yang bergegas mencari Asuna ke seluruh sudut rumah.

Setelah seluruh ruang ia datangi ternyata Naruto tak menemukan Asuna, dengan segera ia menelepon handphone Asuna.

"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang berada di luar jangkauan." Jawab operator selular

"Sial!" Gerutu Naruto sambil terus mencoba menelepon ulang

Masih belum ada jawaban sama sekali akhirnya Naruto mengirimkan pesan singkat ke nomor Asuna.

Detik waktu pun terus berlalu, 10.20 handphone Naruto belum menunjukkan ada balasan dari Asuna. Karena khawatir, Naruto mencoba menelepon Kakashi.

"Kringggggg...!"

Saat itu Kakashi tengah melembur di kampus karena belum menemukan jejak kemana Asuna hilang.

Setelah mencoba menginterogasi mahasiswa yang kira-kira ikut andil di dalam hilangnya Asuna, Kakashi mencoba menyelidikinya sendiri. Dan menganalisa kasus yang menimpah mahasiswinya.

"Kriinggg..!"

Lamunan Kakashi terhenti saat dering handphone nya semakin lama semakin terdengar. Di meja kerjanya ia segera mengangkat telfon itu.

"Halo." Jawab Kakashi

Terdengar rancauan suara menuduh kepada dirinya yang membuat Kakashi harus bersikap lebih sabar. Yah, Naruto panik dan melampiaskan rasa kesalnya kepada Kakashi.

Kakashi akhirnya menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya kepada Naruto dan alhasil malam itu juga Naruto segera melaju ke kampus tempat di mana Asuna menimba ilmu.

.

.

.

15 menit kemudian...

Di kampus Asuna.

"Kau bagaimana sih, kau itu asisten dosen dan juga merangkap kesiswaan. Bagaimana kerjamu sampai kau kehilangan siswa tanpa jejak!" Naruto emosi saat berhadapan dengan Kakashi di ruangannya

"Kami sudah mencoba mencarinya Naruto, tapi belum menemukan petunjuk." Kakashi berusaha menahan emosinya karena ucapan Naruto yang tidak sopan

"Hahhhh!" Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dengan marah

"Baik, aku tunggu sampai besok. Jika Asuna belum ditemukan juga, aku akan melaporkan kampus ini!" Seru Naruto sambil bergegas meninggalkan Kakashi di ruangannya

Kakashi hanya diam sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang menopang dagu wajahnya itu. Sedang Naruto terus berjalan meninggalkan ruangan menuju halaman parkir kampus.

Ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melaju tiada arah.

Suasana jalan yang sepi membuat lamunan nya melayang tak karuan.

"Seharusnya aku tidak memaksakan kehendakku untuknya, mengapa aku seegois ini. Memaksakan agar ia melanjutkan study nya. Dan akhirnya malah aku yang harus menanggung kesepian ini.

Candanya, tawanya, senyumnya, yang selalu kulihat. Malam ini hilang tersapu angin.

Ah! Bodohnya aku..." Naruto terus berceloteh sambil tetap menyetir mobilnya

Diambil handphonenya itu dan ia menelepon Shikamaru.

"Halo." Tak perlu lama Shikamaru langsung mengangkat telepon Naruto

"Di mana kau, mendokusai!" Tanya Naruto sedikit kesal

"Aku di rumah Chouji, kau di mana Naruto?" Shikamaru balik bertanya

"Baiklah, aku ke sana." Jawab Naruto sambil menutup teleponnya

"Heh.." Shikamaru tampak bingung sendiri disaat pembicaraannya terputus tiba-tiba

"Siapa, Shikamaru?" Tanya Chouji yang datang membawa makanan ke dalam kamarnya

"Naruto." Jawab Shikamaru sambil melempar handphone nya ke kasur

"Apakah dia ingin kemari?" Tanya Chouji yang mulai memakan burgernya itu

"Mungkin." Jawab Shikamaru sambil beranjak bangun menuju jendela kamar Chouji

Shikamaru merasakan ada hal yang tidak beres yang sedang terjadi pada temannya itu.

Sambil menunggu Naruto datang, ia memandang langit yang tampak cerah berbintang dari balik jendela kamar Chouji.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Di suatu tempat yang asing.

Sosok gadis berambut coklat keemasan mulai tersadarkan dari pingsannya.

Dilihatnya keadaan sekitar yang berupa gubuk bambu anyaman sebagai tempat berlindung dari dinginnya malam.

"Di mana aku...?" Asuna bertanya sendiri sambil berusaha bangun dari tidurnya. Ia mencoba duduk dan melihat dengan jelas.

Tiba-tiba seorang perempuan cantik berambut pendek menghampirinya dengan bola mata hijau berseri. Tampak masih seumuran atau mungkin lebih tua dari Asuna. Perempuan itu duduk sambil meletakkan apa yang dia bawa.

"Kau sudah sadar ya..?" Tanya perempuan itu kepada Asuna

Asuna memandangi dengan saksama sosok perempuan itu dan tiba-tiba ia terkejut melihat perut sang perempuan. Menyadari keterkejutan tamunya, perempuan itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku, Haruno Sakura. Aku sedang mengandung bayiku yang berumur 4 bulan. Selamat datang di gubuk kecilku, suamiku menemukanmu di parkiran sebuah villa yang ada di pesisir ini." Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya

"Ak..aku...Yuuki...Yuuki Asuna..." jawab Asuna sedikit gugup

Sakura yang melihat Asuna gugup mencoba menenangkannya.

"Jangan gugup dan takut, aku tidak akan mencelakaimu. Kelihatannya kau sangat kelelahan sampai tidur terlalu lama." Sakura berusaha menebak

Asuna tampak diam tertegun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ini, makanlah bubur ayam ini, sengaja aku buatkan. Beristirahatlah, besok pagi mentari telah menunggumu." Ucap Sakura sambil pergi meninggalkan Asuna di kamar berdinding bambu itu

Sesaat langkah Sakura hampir hilang dari kamar itu, Asuna menyapanya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura." Ucap Asuna yang membuat Sakura memberhentikan langkahnya

Sakura berbalik lalu tersenyum kepada Asuna. Setelah itu dia benar-benar meninggalkan Asuna sendirian di dalam kamar.

Asuna kemudian memakan bubur ayam yang diberikan Sakura dan meneguk teh hangat yang sudah terhidang di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya.

Asuna benar-benar bersyukur karena ia masih menemukan orang yang baik di dunia ini. Yah harapan Asuna seperti itu terhadap Sakura dan suaminya...

.

.

.

Pukul 11. 15 malam

Di kediaman Chouji...

Naruto datang dengan lesu menghampiri kedua temannya.

Ia kemudian menceritakan sesuatu yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya saat itu.

"Haaah..?" Chouji terkesima

"Kau yakin Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Yah, sampai sekarang aku belum mendapatkan kabar." Jawab Naruto yang masih duduk diam di kamar Chouji

"Kenapa firasatku tidak enak yah..." ungkap Shikamaru

"Maksudmu Shikamaru?" Naruto balik bertanya

"Naruto, tadi siang aku ke kampus Kirito karena ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan. Tapi ketua BEM sana mengatakan bahwa Kirito sedang mengikuti festival musik di kampus lain. Dan aku curiga kalau Kirito ada kaitannya dengan hal ini." Shikamaru mencoba memaparkan

"Dep!" Seketika aliran darah di tubuh Naruto meningkat, jantungnya berdegup kencang

Melihat hal itu Chouji berusaha meredakan.

"Shikamaru, kau jangan asal menuduh. Aku takut tuduhan itu akan berbalik padamu. Bisa saja Kirito sedang berada di rumahnya, atau ia sedang bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya kan.." Chouji berusaha mendinginkan suasana

"Benar juga si, tapi andai kita bisa mengetahui keberadaan Kirito di rumah berarti firasatku salah. Apa aku harus menelepon ibunya?" Shikamaru bertanya kepada Chouji

Chouji diam saja, tiba-tiba Naruto angkat bicara.

"Sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang harus ku tanyai." Sahut Naruto yakin

Naruto segera menelepon seseorang yang dapat dia percayai untuk mempertanyakan keberadaan Kirito siang tadi. Yah siapa lagi kalau bukan Suguha, sepupu Kirito sendiri.

Setelah berulang kali menelepon akhirnya Suguha mengangkat telepon dari Naruto dan mereka membuat kesepakatan untuk bertemu esok siangnya.

Apakah yang akan dilakukan Naruto jika ia mengetahui kalau Asuna benar-benar diculik Kirito...?

.

.

.

Esok pagi, pukul 5.30 waktu setempat.

Deru ombak masih terdengar cukup keras di pesisir pantai kala itu.

Sakura tengah sibuk memasak di dapurnya yang sangat sederhana. Rumah bambu itu menjadi tempat berlindung sepasang suami istri yang saling mencintai. Asuna mencoba mendekati Sakura dan membantunya memasak.

Ia teringat dengan keluarga kecilnya yang sedang menunggu keberhasilannya di kota.

Yah, Asuna rindu ibu dan kedua adiknya. Tapi sayang tas Asuna tertinggal di kamar itu dan Asuna tidak menemukannya. Mungkin Kirito yang sengaja menyimpannya.

"Hmm..ano..." Asuna mencoba membuka percakapan

"Katakanlah Asuna, di sini demokratis kok. Ungkapkan apa yang kau rasakan." Pinta Sakura sambil menghidangkan makanan di atas meja makan

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk sampai ke kota?" Tanya Asuna

Sakura terdiam.

"Kau tidak betah berada di sini ya?" Selidik Sakura

"Tidak, tidak. Bukan begitu. Aku hanya ingin menghubungi keluargaku agar tidak mencemaskanku." Jawab Asuna polos

"Oh, begitu." Sahut Sakura sambil membangunkan Asuna

"Asuna, aku tidak tahu berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk sampai ke kota. Tapi jika dari sini ke pelabuhan peti kemas itu akan memakan waktu sekitar 1 jam." Jawab Sakura

'Pelabuhan peti kemas milik tuan Minato kah?' Tanya Asuna kepada dirinya sendiri

Sakura melihat Asuna termenung dan berusaha menyadarkannya.

"Asuna..." sapa Sakura

"Ah, iya. Maaf, aku pendatang baru di sini jadi aku tidak tahu banyak tentang alamat di kota." Asuna beralasan

"Kalau kau ingin pergi ke pelabuhan peti kemas itu, suamiku bisa mengantarkanmu. Tapi ia bisanya sore sehabis mengantar pesanan ikan ke seluruh rumah makan di pesisir sini. Apa kau mau?" Tanya Sakura kepada Asuna

'Benar, tidak salah lagi. Pelabuhan tempat di mana ayah Naruto bekerja.' Ucap Asuna dalam hati

"Baiklah Sakura, jangan terlalu dipaksakan. Aku takut mengganggu jam kerja suamimu. Tunggu dia libur saja." Jawab Asuna kepada Sakura

"Hm...kau pengertian sekali Asuna..." sahut Sakura sambil menepuk kedua pundak Asuna

"Baiklah, mari kita sarapan terlebih dahulu. Kalau kau tidak lelah ikutlah denganku ke kebun kami di balik bukit yang berada di seberang jalan itu." Ajak Sakura sambil menunjuk bukit dari jendela ruang makannya

"Ho-oh." Asuna mengiyakan

Mereka berdua mulai akrab dan mulai berbagi cerita satu sama lain. Tak lama, Sasuke pun pulang selepas bertugas di pelabuhan peti kemas.

Yah, sosok yang menolong Asuna adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Adik dari Uchiha Itachi.

Bagaimana kelanjutan kisahnya...?

.

.

.

Di kampus Kirito...

"Sudah cepat katakan Suguha!" Desak Naruto yang mendatangi kampus Kirito

Mereka berempat duduk berhadapan di kantin kampus tersebut.

Melihat hal itu, Shikamaru dan Chouji tampak diam saja. Sedang Suguha agak takut untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Setahuku, kemarin siang Kirito tidak ada di rumahnya, Naruto." Jawab Suguha ragu

"Sial!" Naruto segera bangkit menuju kelas Kirito

"Naruto, tahan dulu." Chouji berusaha menahan Naruto

"Naruto, ini kampus orang. Tidak baik kau berkelahi di kandang lawan." Shikamaru memperingatkan

"Shikamaru! Kau jangan membuat suasana menjadi tambah panas. Bantu aku menenangkan Naruto!" Pinta Chouji kepada Shikamaru

"Ya,ya,ya mendokusai..." sahut Shikamaru yang berusaha menahan tubuh Naruto

Suguha menjadi tidak enak sendiri, ia juga takut akan terjadi perkelahian di jam santai itu.

"Naruto, aku mohon. Ini bisa dibicarakan baik-baik." Suguha memelas

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya pertanda kesal yang tertahan. Tapi ternyata pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba. Secara tidak sengaja Kirito berjalan melewati kantin tempat di mana Naruto berada bersama kawan-kawannya.

Terlihat Kirito yang memakai almamater hitam bersama tiga orang teman kampusnya yang tidak Naruto kenal.

Dengan saksama Naruto mengamati empat pemuda yang sedang berjalan melewati kantin dan benar saja itu memang Kirito.

"Itu dia!"

Naruto segera menghempaskan pegangan Chouji dan Shikamaru. Dia berjalan cepat ke arah pemuda-pemuda itu.

Dan apa yang terjadi kemudian...?

Akankah Kirito melakukan tipu daya baru untuk mendapatkan Asuna?

Segera...!

Stay tune di My Love is You chapter 14 Antara Obsesi dan Ambisi

.

.

.

Tbc


	14. Antara Obsesi dan Ambisi

Fanfiction My Love is You

.

Disclaimer:

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and Sword Art Online [Reki Kawahara]

My Love is You

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, etc.

Rate : T+

Type : Semi Canon Crossover

Main cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Yuuki Asuna, Kirigaya Kazuto, Uciha Itachi, Yui, Minna and friends

Main Pair : Tentukan pilihan mu, Asuna dengan Naruto atau Kirito?

.

warning! : OOC, OC, Typo(s), AU, AR, AT and many more!

Danger! : Please don't read if you don't like it!

.

"JUST FOR FUN"

.

Chapter 14 Antara Obsesi dan Ambisi

.

.

Mata tajam menyorot sosok pemuda berambut hitam pendek yang sedang berjalan bersama teman-temannya, memakai almamater kampus yang juga berwarna hitam.

Naruto sudah tidak sanggup membendung amarahnya lagi, satu-satunya orang yang ia curigai adalah Kirito.

'Semoga feeling ku benar.' Bisik Naruto sambil berjalan cepat ke arah Kirito

Suguha tampak menutup kedua matanya, ia takut melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sementara Shikamaru dan Chouji terus mengikuti Naruto agar tidak berbuat onar di kampus orang lain itu.

Celana jeans yang di pakai naruto dan sweeter abu-abunya menjadi saksi atas hari ini.

"Buuughhh!"

Sebuah tinjuan melayang dari sisi kiri Kirito secara tiba-tiba. Kirito mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya. Tinjuan itu tepat di wajah kiri Kirito.

"Hey! Apa-apaan kau!" Seru teman Kirito kepada Naruto, teman yang lain membantu Kirito terbangun karena jatuh

"Aku tidak punya urusan dengan kalian, pergilah!" Pinta Naruto yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda di atas sepatu sport birunya

"Cih!" Salah satu teman Kirito mendekati Naruto

"Hey jagoan! Kau merasa jago di kampus orang ya! Sudah berani mati kau!" Ucap teman sebaya Kirito sambil mengetuk-ngetuk bahu Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya

Naruto hanya membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Kirito pun terbangun dia melihat jelas siapa yang memukulnya tadi.

"Uzumaki..Naruto..." sapa Kirito

"Kirito, kau mengenalnya?" Tanya teman Kirito

"Pergilah dahulu, aku akan menyusul kalian." Pinta Kirito kepada teman-temannya

"Tapi Kirito.."

"Sudah, tak apa."

Ketiga teman Kirito akhirnya meninggalkannya sendiri di depan kantin itu. Seluruh sosok memandang ke arah keduanya. Shikamaru dan Chouji hanya menunggu dari jarak 3 meter untuk mencegah hal yang buruk terjadi. Suguha sendiri terlihat menangisi kejadian yang sedang terjadi itu.

"Di mana Asuna?!" Tanya Naruto berapi-api

"Asuna? Siapa itu, aku tak mengenalnya." Kirito menjawab dengan enteng

"Arghh..!" Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya rasanya ia ingin segera meninju Kirigaya yang satu ini

"Cepat katakan! Jangan buang-buang waktuku! Aku sudah tahu semuanya!" Naruto masih berusaha menahan emosi

"Naruto...Naruto..., buat apa kau masih menunggu gadis yang sudah pernah tidur dengan pria lain? Apa seleramu begitu rendah?" Ejek Kirito sambil tersenyum sinis

"Jlep!" Perkataan itu benar-benar membuat Naruto menjadi naik pitam

"Jangan kurang ajar kau, brengsek!" Naruto segera berlari mendekati Kirito

"Naruto!"

"Hentikan Naruto, sadarlah!"

Shikamaru dan Chouji memegangi lengan Naruto.

"Kirito, buat apa kau bertindak seperti ini. Kau sangat keterlaluan!" Chouji berseru

Kirito membuang wajahnya ke kanan sambil berdiri santai dengan tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Hm...bagaimana yah..." sahut Kirito sambil tersenyum senang

"Kirito! Jika aku tahu akhirnya begini aku sangat menyesal mengajakmu ikut bersama kami ke rumah Naruto tempo dulu." Shikamaru menambahkan

"Hahahaha..." Kirito tertawa mendengar pernyataan Shikamaru

"Kau jangan banyak tingkah Kirito! Cepat katakan di mana Asuna!" Naruto berlari mendekat Kirito dan segera menarik kerah almamater yang dipakai Kirito

"Naruto!" Seru Shikamaru dan Chouji

Suguha pun ikut berlari mengejar dan berusaha memisahkan.

"Naruto..kumohon..lepaskan Kirito..." Suguha memelas

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan melepas bajingan ini sebelum dia mencabut kembali kata-katanya." Naruto menarik lagi kerah alamamater Kirito

"Kirito..ku mohon..katakan di mana Asuna berada..." Suguha menangis meminta kepada Kirito

Bulir bening itu menetes dari wajah manis Suguha. Tangisnya tersedu-sedu yang membuat Naruto menjadi melepaskan cengkraman itu. Di benak Kirito pun mulai merasakan getaran aneh saat melihat Suguha menangisi dirinya. Tapi obsesi itu sudah berubah menjadi sebuah ambisi yang tak dapat terkontrol lagi.

"Setelah aku tidur dengannya aku tidak tahu di mana dia!" Kirito menjawab dengan lugas

Suasana hening sesaat setelah ucapan itu, semua orang yang mendengar pengakuan Kirito menjadi terkejut.

"Plakk!"

Wajah Kirito terkena tamparan, tapi bukan dari Naruto melainkan dari Suguha.

"Suguha..." Shikamaru dan Chouji terheran

Naruto merasakan apa yang Suguha rasakan saat itu.

"Kirito..kau benar-benar tak tahu diri..." Suguha berbalik badan dan segera berlari meninggalkan Kirito, ia berlari sambil menangis tersedu-sedu

Rasa sakit menjalar di dara manis satu itu, pernyataan Kirito benar-benar membuatnya runtuh seketika.

Naruto sendiri menahan emosinya karena melihat Suguha yang seperti itu, mungkin rasa sakit yang dialami Naruto tak sesakit yang dialami Suguha. Naruto pun berbalik meninggalkan Kirito dengan berusaha berlapang dada. Kejadian itu benar-benar hal yang tak terduga sama sekali.

"Naruto!" Sesaat setelah mengusap pipi yang terkena tamparan Suguha, Kirito memanggil Naruto

Naruto pun memberhentikan langkah kakinya sambil tetap membelakangi Kirito.

"Sebaiknya kau berhenti mencintai Asuna, dia sudah menjadi milikku. Kami telah seranjang kemarin di villa Hokaido dekat pesisir pantai di ujung timur kota ini." Kirito berucap

Naruto berusaha tenang mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Kirito.

"Kirito, sepertinya ambisi mu begitu besar untuk mendapatkannya melebihi akal sehatmu. Tak sadarkah ada seseorang yang begitu mencintaimu selama ini. Dia rela menunggumu dalam waktu yang lama. Fikirkanlah, sebelum kau menyesal untuk yang kedua kalinya..."

Naruto kemudian menoleh ke arah Kirito.

"Karena Asuna mencintaiku, dan hanya aku." Ucap Naruto dengan tatapan yang mematikan

"Shikamaru, Chouji. Mari kita pergi dari sini!" Naruto segera berjalan ke parkiran mobil yang tak jauh dari kantin.

"Dep!" Ucapan Naruto mengingatkan kejadian yang dialami Kirito bersama Asuna

Perasaan bersalah mulai mencengkram di benaknya, tapi lagi-lagi obsesi itu sudah menjadi sebuah ambisi. Yah ambisi untuk mendapatkan Asuna, kembaran Miya, mantan kekasih Kirito yang telah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu.

Akankah Kirito menyadari kesalahan dirinya?

.

.

.

Malam hari pukul 09.15 waktu setempat.

Naruto tengah melamun dan minum-minuman yang sedikit memabukkan. Kepalanya pusing tidak karuan, handphone terletak di atas meja tak jauh dari botol-botol minum yang ia teguk mentah-mentah itu.

Perasaan sakit sekaligus kacau sedang menyelimuti dirinya. Ia benar-benar di ambang batasnya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba sebuah dering telepon menghentikan kebodohannya sesaat.

"Kringgg.,!kringgg..!"

Diambilnya handphone itu dan dengan segera Naruto mengangkat telepon yang entah dari siapa.

"Halo.." Naruto menganggat telepon dengan cecegukkan karena pengaruh minuman

"Naruto...ini bibi..." suara dari seberang

"Dep!" Naruto berubah seketika, suaranya yang sedikit melayang kembali menjadi normal

Ternyata yang menelepon adalah ibu Asuna sendiri.

"Naruto, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Samui dari seberang telefon

"Yah..bibi..aku baik-baik saja.." Naruto segera mencuci wajahnya yang tak karuan itu, berharap air dapat menetralkan keadaan

"Naruto...Minna sakit..ia ingin bertemu kakaknya. Apakah Asuna sedang berada bersamamu?" Tanya Samui kepada Naruto

"Jlep!" Naruto bimbang

'Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus aku katakan kepada ibu Asuna tentang anaknya..' tanya Naruto di dalam hati

"I..iya..bibi..Asuna...se..."

"Kak Naruto..." tiba-tiba suara di telefon berubah

Naruto terdiam berusaha mendengar suara yang lemah tak bertenaga itu.

"Kak Naruto..ini Minna, bawakan kak Asuna ya... Minna kangen kak Asuna..." rintihnya lemah dari seberang telefon.

"Cess..."

Naruto sedih mendengar permohonan sang adik Asuna. Dengan gugup ia berusaha menjawab.

"Minna, kak Asuna pasti datang. Tapi saat ini kak Asuna sedang melakukan penelitian di luar kota. Minna sabar ya, nanti sepulang kak Asuna kami akan langsung ke sana.." Naruto berusaha berjanji

"Baik kak Naruto..." sahut Minna lemas

Lagi-lagi Naruto tersayat hatinya, suara lemah Minna membuatnya ingin menangis.

"Naruto, Minna terkena diare. Tubuhnya lemas dan dehidrasi. Bibi sudah membawanya ke dokter tapi kata dokter rawat jalan saja. Akhirnya Minna bibi rawat di rumah, sudah tiga hari ia tidak bersekolah. Pintanya hanya ingin bertemu kakaknya Asuna.

Tolong yah Naruto, secepatnya bawakan Asuna kemari. Kasihan Minna, dia selalu menyebut-nyebut nama kakaknya saat mengigau." Samui bergantian berkata

"Ba..ik..bibi.."

Seakan tidak punya perkataan yang lain, Naruto mengiyakan.

"Bibi sudah berusaha menghubunginya sedari pagi tapi handphonenya tidak aktif. Ya sudah Naruto, bibi sudahi dulu ya. Jaga baik-baik anak sulung bibi.." tutup Samui dalam percakapan telefon itu

"Tut..tut..." telefon pun terputus

"Brak!"

Naruto memukul meja makan itu, dirinya benar-benar kacau. Bagai buah simalakama di tengah kelaparan yang menahun.

Naruto tak dapat berbuat banyak selain berjanji. Ia bingung dan juga takut jika mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

"Asuna..." Naruto mulai menitikkan air matanya, ia merasa sedih karena kesibukkannya membuat ia tak dapat berbuat banyak.

Naruto sekarang mengerti bagaimana sebuah tanggung jawab yang sebenarnya saat ini. Malam itu ia gelisah dan tak dapat beristirahat dengan tenang seperti malam-malam saat Asuna bersamanya, ia selalu melihat handphonenya sambil terus minum, berharap mendapat sebuah kabar baik di tengah hujan yang turun begitu deras...

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

"Hokaini..."

"Arigatou Sakura..."

Sakura menyambut kedatangan sang suami yang baru saja pulang bertugas di hari itu.

Terlihat Asuna sedang duduk di meja makan sendiri.

"Sasuke kun, mari kubawakan jaketmu dan perkenalkan ini Asuna. Kami sudah berbincang banyak." Sakura menceritakan sambil menunjuk Asuna yang duduk

"Oh, jadi kalian telah saling mengenal ya.." tanya Sasuke

Asuna berdiri dan menundukkan kepalanya kepada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih tuan Sasuke, berkat anda aku masih selamat sampai saat ini." Ucap Asuna

'Tuan...' Sasuke tiba-tiba teringat sapaan teman lamanya

"Sasuke kun, makanlah aku sudah menyiapkan hidangan kesukaanmu." Pinta Sakura

Sasuke tersenyum bahagia karena sang istri begitu perhatian kepadanya.

"Arigatou hime, tapi aku belum lapar. Oh iya, besok aku masuk pagi dan pulang lebih cepat. Apakah besok mau kuantarkan?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura

Sakura hanya diam, dia melirik ke arah Asuna. Asuna yang menyadari akan maksud perkataan Sasuke berusaha menolak agar tidak merepotkannya.

"Sepertinya aku akan minta jemput saja tuan, anda tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarku." Jawab Asuna sedikit malu

"Sudah dihubungi?" Tanya Sasuke lagi

Asuna hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hn..." Sasuke menunduk mengerti

"Baiklah, ini telefonlah." Sasuke menyodorkan handphone nya kepada Asuna

"Asuna, telefon saja. Tak apa..." Sakura menambahkan

Asuna tampak tak enak hati, sudah dua hari ia tinggal di kediaman Sasuke sekarang harus merepotkan lagi.

Asuna dengan ragu mengambil handphone itu.

"Baiklah, aku istirahat dulu hime.." ucap Sasuke lalu mencium kening Sakura

Sakura hanya mengangguk, pandangannya kembali fokus kepada Asuna.

"Asuna telefonlah, lebih cepat lebih baik mengabari. Aku khawatir jika orang rumah sudah menunggu kabar darimu." Sakura berusaha membujuk

Dengan ragu, Asuna mulai menekan nomor yang dituju. Tak lama telefon itu sudah menyambung.

"Kring..!" Suara dering di handphone Naruto

"Kringgg!" Suara handphone berdering lagi

"Kring!" Rupanya Naruto sedang berada di kamar mandi, ia tidak mendengar bunyi telefonnya

"Tut..tut..tut.." telefon itu akhirnya terputus

Asuna segera menyerahkan handphone milik Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"Kenapa Asuna?" Tanya Sakura yang melihat wajah Asuna berubah menjadi lesu

"Tak diangkat." Jawab Asuna singkat

Sakura melihat jam di dinding.

"Baru jam 11.11 malam Asuna, apakah dia sudah tidur secepat itu?" Tanya Sakura lagi

Asuna menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda tidak tahu.

"Hah..baiklah, jangan cemas seperti itu. Mungkin ia memang sudah tidur. Esok pagi kita coba lagi ya..." Sakura berusaha menyemangati

Asuna pun mengangguk, setelah percakapan itu mereka berpisah menuju kamarnya masing-masing.

.

.

.

Pukul 11.21 malam

Asuna masih tidak bisa tidur, ia melamun bagaimana bisa Naruto tidak segera menjawab telefonnya.

"Naruto...kemanakah dirimu..." fikirannya melayang memikirkan sang kekasih yang tak seperti biasanya ini

Sementara itu, di rumah kecil yang ditinggali Naruto. Ternyata Naruto benar telah tertidur tapi ternyata ia tertidur di atas meja makan sehabis meneguk semua minuman beralkohol itu.

Ia terbangun untuk membuang hajatnya, tapi sayang ia tak sempat melihat handphonenya. Ia pun kemudian tertidur lagi dengan nyenyak karena pengaruh minuman yang melampaui batas itu.

Akankah Naruto menjemput Asuna...?

.

.

.

Di kediaman Suguha pukul 11.50

Terlihat di depan kaca rias Suguha sedang menangisi dirinya. Betapa sakit dan pedih ia rasakan setelah mendengar ucapan orang yang dicintainya. Ia pandangi wajahnya sendiri yang sayu dan lebam karena tangisannya. Sungguh ia benar-benar tak menyangka akan mendengar sesuatu hal yang memilukan itu.

"Kirito...kenapa kau belum sadar juga...kenapa...?" Suguha bertanya-tanya di depan kaca sendiri

Air matanya masih menetes di sisa-sisa terakhir.

"Andai waktu bisa diulang, aku tidak mungkin seperti ini. Aku terlalu mencintainya dan dia mengabaikanku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan...?" Lagi-lagi Suguha bertanya sendiri

Cinta itu sama seperti api. Jangan bercinta kalau tidak ingin terluka, layaknya jangan bermain api jika tak ingin terbakar.

.

.

.

Tbc


	15. Cinta Suguha

Fanfiction My Love is You

.

Disclaimer:

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and Sword Art Online [Reki Kawahara]

My Love is You

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, etc.

Rate : T+

Type : Crossover

Main cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Yuuki Asuna, Kirigaya Kazuto, Uciha Itachi, Yui, Minna and friends

Main Pair : Silahkan di baca langsung... ^_^

.

warning! : OOC, OC, Typo(s), AU, AR, AT and many more!

Danger! : Please don't read if you don't like it!

.

"JUST FOR FUN"

.

Chapter 15 Cinta Suguha

.

.

Semerbak bunga di taman rumah Kirito menambah keceriaan pagi itu. Sosok pemuda memakai baju kaos biru berkerah dan celana levis hitam tampak sedang memakai sepatu sport putihnya. Hari itu sang Kazuto ingin berangkat kuliah pagi-pagi. Karena kebetulan di hari itu memang ada jam kuliah pagi.

"Aku berangkat...!" Teriak Kirito tanpa ada jawaban dari kedua orang tuanya yang sedang nampak sarapan itu

Kirito segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya, ia melaju ke arah kampus.

Sesampai di pertengahan jalan mobilnya terhadang 2 mobil yang sedari tadi sudah menunggunya. Kirito pun keluar dari dalam mobil dan kemudian beberapa pria terlihat keluar dari mobil yang menghadangnya.

"Bugh!" Beberapa pria itu mengkeroyok Kirito lalu membiusnya, Kirito pun tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Pukul 8 pagi waktu setempat.

Cuaca tiba-tiba mendung , sepertinya langit ingin menyiram bumi hari ini. Sosok pria Kirigaya berjalan dengan paksa. Tangannya diikat kebelakang dan matanya ditutupi. Dua orang pemuda menuntunnya menuju suatu tempat.

Sesampainya di tempat tersebut, penutup mata Kirito dibuka. Tempat itu adalah...

"Makam..." Kirito terkejut di kala melihat pemakaman berada di depan matanya

Seseorang dari arah belakang memaksanya berlutut. Kirito berusaha menoleh melihat siapa gerangan yang memaksanya berlutut.

"Shi..ka..ma..ru...Chou..ji..." Kirito terbata-bata mengeja nama dua sosok pemuda yang dikenalnya

Pemuda berambut nanas itu berjalan ke hadapan Kirito dengan mengitari makam yang sudah di depan mata. Sambil berjongkok Shikamaru meminta maaf kepada temannya itu.

"Ya,ya,ya. Maaf Kirito, kami terpaksa melakukan hal ini kepadamu." Sapa Shikamaru sambil berusaha mengusap nama di batu nisan yang ada di hadapannya

"Kenapa kalian membawa aku ke sini! Kenapa!" Kirito mulai mencoba melepaskan ikatan di tangannya

"Kirito, jika kau tidak melampaui batas kami tidak akan seperti ini." Sahut Chouji yang berjaga di belakang Kirito

"Chouji, cepat lepaskan aku! Jangan main-main dengan ku!" Ancam Kirito kepada Chouji

"Hah...mendokusai..." hela Shikamaru yang malas

"Apa maksudmu Shikamaru! Aku akan melaporkan perbuatan kalian ini ke kantor polisi!" Kirito mengancam lagi sambil berusaha melepaskan diri

"Kirito!" Shikamaru mulai kesal terhadap ulah Kirito yang tak kunjung sadar

"Lihat ini! Kau baca baik-baik nama yang ada di batu nisan ini!" Shikamaru memaksa Kirito melihat nama di batu nisan dengan menarik rambut Kirito

Kirito pun mulai membaca nama yang ada di batu nisan tersebut.

"Mi..chi..mi..ya...Kanata!" Kirito terkejut bukan kepalang

"Kirito! Sekarang kau sudah tahu kan alasan kami membawamu ke sini! Dasar baka!" Shikamaru beranjak berdiri dari jongkoknya

"Mi..ya..." Kirito mulai tertegun

Ingatan yang telah lama terkubur bersama jasad gadis yang dicintainya kembali bangkit melawan semua ambisi yang selama ini memuncak di benak sang Kazuto. Sosok mantan kekasih yang mirip seperti Asuna mulai terniang di kepalanya.

"Tik..tik..."

Rintik hujan mulai membasahi ketiga pemuda yang berada di hadapan makam.

"Kirito! Kau harus sadar, Asuna itu mencintai Naruto bukan kau!" Bentak Shikamaru yang mulai melampiaskan kesalnya

Kirito hanya terdiam tidak mengindahkan perkataan Shikamaru.

"Apa kau akan mengulangi lagi kesalahanmu untuk yang kedua kalinya! Kau ini sungguh bodoh Kirito!" Shikamaru melanjutkan

Rintik hujan itu semakin lama semakin deras saja.

"Kirito! Suguha telah menceritakan kepada kami tentang dirimu, dirinya dan mantan kekasihmu yang sudah terkubur ini. Kau harus membuka fikiranmu sebelum liang lahat kedua tergali lagi karena ulahmu!" Chouji menambahkan

"Dep!" Kirito tersentak dengan perkataan Chouji

"Apa maksudmu Chouji?" Tanya Kirito yang berusaha menahan kesedihannya

"Semalam kami menemui Suguha, lalu Suguha menceritakan kejadiannya kepada kami. Berubahlah sebelum terlambat.." Lanjut Shikamaru yang mulai sedikit tenang.

.

Flash Back...

Semalam pukul 7 waktu setempat.

Di kediaman Suguha kedatangan tamu yang tak diundang. Mereka adalah Shikamaru dan Chouji, teman Kirito sekaligus teman sedari kecil Naruto.

Dengan berpakaian santai di sanding jaket levis mereka menemui Suguha yang kala itu sedang memakai baju tidur lengan panjang. Mereka mengobrol di taman depan rumah sambil meneguk segelas kopi Arabica yang semerbak harumnya.

"Maaf jika kami mengganggumu Suguha." Chouji memulai

"Tak apa, aku senang kalian datang." Jawab Suguha sambil berusaha tersenyum

"Baiklah Suguha, waktu kami tak banyak. Kami ingin kau menceritakan kejadian lampau yang telah terjadi di antara Kirito, kau dan mantan kekasihnya yang katanya sama persis dengan Asuna." Shikamaru terus terang kepada Suguha

Sejenak Suguha terdiam, rasanya ia tidak ingin mengorek lebih jauh tentang perasaannya kepada Kirito. Tapi setelah menimbang dengan berbagai alasan dan maksud tujuan Shikamaru, akhirnya Suguha mau bercerita.

"Shikamaru, Chouji. Aku adalah sepupu jauh dari Kirito, kami hanya berbeda dua tahun saja. Sejak SD dia selalu menjagaku sampai waktu SMP perasaan aneh mulai muncul di benakku. Perlahan aku mengerti perasaan apa yang melanda diriku saat itu.

Aku selalu satu sekolah dengannya, itu memang sengaja dilakukan kedua orang tua kami karena memang sudah direncanakan di masa mendatang mereka ingin menjodohkan kami berdua. Tapi harapan itu perlahan pupus di saat aku mengetahui jika seorang wanita tengah mencintai dirinya. Wanita itu teman sekelas Kirito saat di bangku SMA. Dia memang sangat mirip dengan Asuna hanya saja rambutnya hitam tidak seperti Asuna.

Sejak saat itu aku memutuskan untuk mundur dan memendam perasaanku.

Selepas SMA, Kirito melanjutkan kuliahnya dan bertemu dengan teman-teman baru dari berbagai tempat. Dari situlah awal dia melalaikan Miya, waktu Kirito habis untuk bermain tanpa sempat memperdulikan Miya. Tiga, empat bulan Miya dapat bertahan tetapi pada bulan keenam perasaan sakit karena tak diperdulikan Kirito membuatnya mulai kehilangan nafsu makan. Dan pada akhirnya tiga bulan setelah itu Miya meninggal karena komplikasi, ia menderita anoreksia sekaligus hipotensi akut.

Setelah kematian Miya, Kirito baru tersadar bahwa Miya benar-benar mencintainya. Cinta yang ia lalaikan.

Kirito sempat depresi, ia berusaha menghukum dirinya sendiri. Tapi aku dan keluarga berusaha mencari jalan keluar atas permasalahan yang terjadi. Berbagai terapi sudah dijalankan dan selama itu pula aku selalu menemaninya." Suguha bercerita sambil meneteskan air mata

"Suguha..hatimu sungguh luar biasa..." Chouji terkagum karena keikhlasan Suguha

Shikamaru masih dengan saksama mendengarkan kata perkata yang terlontar dari mulut Suguha.

"Aku hanya berusaha kuat Chouji, aku mencoba bertahan dari rasa pedih saat mereka bermesraan di hadapanku.

Setelah kepergian Miya aku mencoba mengurus dirinya, tapi mungkin memang tak ada sedikit pun tempat di hatinya untuk ku. Aku memang bodoh..." Suguha menyalahkan dirinya sendiri

"Tidak!" Shikamaru membantah

"Shikamaru.." Chouji menoleh ke arah Shikamaru yang sudah selesai menghabisi kopinya

"Suguha, aku rasa cukup apa yang kau ceritakan. Aku berusaha mengerti mengapa Kirito mengejar-ngejar Asuna. Aku rasa dia ingin menebus dosa-dosanya kepada Miya. Jadi dia terlalu berambisi." Shikamaru mencoba menganalisa

"Mungkin..." sahut Suguha dengan tatapan sayu, tangannya berusaha mengusap air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipinya

"Suguha, kami meminta izin darimu untuk esok hari." Lanjut Shikamaru yang mulai serius

"Izin? Untuk apa?" Tanya Suguha kemudian

Shikamaru menjelaskan kepada Suguha rencana yang akan dilakukannya. Suguha pun menunduk.

"Itu tidak perlu Shikamaru, aku sudah memutuskan untuk pindah kuliah di luar negeri agar dapat melupakan semua yang telah terjadi. Aku pun sudah berbicara kepada kedua orang tuaku bahwa aku membatalkan pertunangan ku bersama Kirito dan mereka hanya mengiyakannya.." Suguha menahan perih di hatinya, ia berusaha tegar sambil menahan tangis.

"Suguha..." Shikamaru terbelalak mendengar pernyataan Suguha begitupun dengan Chouji

Flash Back off.

.

"Suguha mencintaimu, mungkin cintanya melebihi gadis yang sudah tertidur pulas di hadapanmu ini. Dia rela menunggumu bertahun-tahun, dia rela menanggung sakit untukmu. Dia mengikhlaskan waktunya untuk menemanimu saat kau jatuh. Dan kau seenaknya mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat hatinya sakit. Di mana perasaanmu Kirito!" Shikamaru menarik kerah baju Kirito

"Shikamaru, hentikan!" Chouji berusaha melerai

"Aku sudah tidak sanggup menahannya lagi Chouji melihat pemuda bodoh yang terbuat dari batu ini!" Shikamaru pun melepaskan Kirito dan mendorongnya ke depan.

"Bugh!" Kirito jatuh dengan tangan yang masih terikat kebelakang

"Lepaskan ikatannya Chouji!" Pinta Shikamaru kepada Chouji

Chouji pun melepaskan ikatan di tangan Kirito, rasa sakit karena tangannya terikat tak diperdulikan Kirito. Air mata mulai menetes di pipi sang Kazuto karena menyadari semua yang terjadi.

Shikamaru dan Chouji beranjak meninggalkan Kirito di depan makam Miya.

"Ini kunci mobilmu sialan! Suguha akan berangkat ke L.A pukul 9 pagi ini. Dia berniat melupakan semua kenangan bersamamu, pria tak tahu diuntung!" Shikamaru kesal

"Tak!"

Kunci mobil itu dilemparkan ke arah Kirito, Shikamaru dan Chouji meninggalkannya sendiri di makam Miya. Derasnya hujan mulai membuat fikiran Kirito tidak karuan. Bayangan Suguha dan pengorbanan serta kesabarannya selama ini mulai terlintas cepat di alam fikirannya. Cukup lama Kirito berusaha menetralkan keadaan.

"Daaarrr!"

Suara halilintar menyadarkannya dari fikiran kacau yang bertubi-tubi.

"Suguha..." Kirito teringat dengan Suguha, dilihatnya jam di tangan sudah pukul 8.35 pagi

"Aku harus ke bandara sekarang!" Kirito bergegas meninggalkan makam Miya, ia mengambil kunci mobil yang terjatuh di samping makam

"Miya, maafkan aku." Kirito berlari meninggalkan pemakaman menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di depan pemakaman

"Suguha, tunggu aku!"

Dengan basah kuyup Kirito mulai melajukan mobilnya ke bandara, berharap masih sempat untuk mengembalikan cinta Suguha kepadanya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di Bandara.

"Sayang, kabari ibu dan ayah jika sudah sampai yah.." sang ibu memeluk putri semata wayangnya

"Iya bu, ayah dan ibu jangan bersedih ya. Ini jalan yang ku tempuh." Suguha berusaha menguatkan hatinya

"Permisi, mari kami bawakan barang-barangnya untuk di scanning terlebih dahulu." Ucap seorang petugas bandara

Suguha tahu ini adalah waktunya untuk berpisah dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Ayah..ibu..aku pamit.." Suguha memeluk kedua orang tuanya

Sang ayah dan ibu yang mengantar Suguha hanya dapat melihat kepergian sang anak dari hadapannya. Suguha mulai masuk ke ruangan scan barang dan berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak berbalik ke arah belakang karena ia takut tidak kuat melihat kedua orang tuanya.

Ia duduk mengantri sebelum naik ke dalam pesawat penerbangan Jepang-USA itu.

.

.

.

Di kampus Kakashi...

Para anggota BEM menemukan jejak Asuna setelah ditangkapnya ketiga mahasiswa yang ikut andil dalam penculikan yang dilakukan Kirito.

"Baik, rapat hari ini selesai. Aku sebagai kesiswaan mengucapkan terima kasih atas kerja sama kalian." Kakashi menutup rapat dan segera membuat surat DO untuk ketiga mahasiswa yang menerima uang suap dari Kirito dalam kasus penculikkan Asuna.

Tak lama Kakashi pun menelefon Naruto, tapi sayang telefonnya tak kunjung diangkat oleh Naruto.

Kakashi melihat jam di dinding ruangan kerjanya.

"8.45 pagi, mungkin ia masih sibuk. Aku akan mengirimnya pesan saja." Kakashi kemudian mengetik pesan untuk Naruto, pesan singkat itu tentu saja merupakan kabar gembira untuk sang Uzumaki.

.

.

.

Kembali ke bandara...

Suguha sudah selesai melakukan scan barang-barang bawaannya. Ia lalu beranjak menuju ke pesawat yang sudah siap mengantarkannya untuk melupakan sosok yang ia cintai. Dengan syal dan pakaian tebal Suguha pun berjalan dibantu seorang petugas bandara.

Sementara itu Kirito telah sampai di bandara dan bergegas untuk masuk ke dalam bandara tersebut, tapi sayang langkah kakinya terhenti setelah beberapa petugas mencegahnya masuk.

"Tolong pak! Saya ingin bertemu!" Desak Kirito dengan pakaian yang basah kuyup

"Tolong hargai kami, anda tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam bandara." Jawab seorang petugas senior

"Aku akan bayar biaya penerbangannya, tapi tolong izinkan aku menemui kekasihku.." Kirito memelas

"Maaf, tidak bisa. Silahkan keluar dari sini." Ketiga petugas itu mendorong Kirito keluar dari bandara

Kirito mencari cara agar dapat menemui Suguha, dilihatnya jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8.50 Kirito kemudian berlari ke ruang informasi.

"Ini!" Kirito menyerahkan seluruh jaminan yang ia punya agar mendapat izin untuk menemui Suguha.

Izin pun di dapat, Kirito segera berlari ke dalam bandara mencari Suguha.

"Suguha...di manakah dirimu?" Kirito bertanya sendiri sambil berlari mencari-cari Suguha

.

.

.

Lima menit kemudian..

"Hosh..hosh.." nafasnya terengah-engah setelah berlari mencari sosok yang mencintainya

Suguha masih belum ditemukan. Kirito pun belum putus asa, dengan memegang tanda pengenal Kirito berusaha menuju lintasan pesawat.

"Swiinggg...!"

Pesawat sudah lepas landas, Kirito kehilangan kesempatannya.

"Arrrghhh...!Siaaalll...!"

Kirito melihat sendiri pesawat yang ditumpangi Suguha lepas landas dari bandara. Dengan air mata kesedihan Kirito pun menjerit kencang karena kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"SUGUHAAAAAA...!"

Teriak Kirito memekikkan para petugas bandara.

"Ini tidak mungkin...tidak...tidak mungkin..." Kirito berlutut di lapangan penerbangan itu, sikapnya menarik para petugas berdatangan ke arah dirinya yang sedang tampak duduk menangis.

Ya, Suguha telah meninggalkan Jepang menuju Negara Adidaya yang biasa di sebut negeri paman Sam. Meninggalkan cintanya dan tidak untuk kembali...

.

.

.

Pukul 9.30 pagi

Kirito tiba di rumahnya, tubuhnya menggigil dan badannya panas tinggi. Rupanya Kirito terkena demam. Dengan segera ia merelaksasikan dirinya di dalam bath tub. Air hangat itu cukup membantu melepas sedikit kepenatan dan rasa bersalah yang melanda dirinya.

Belum habis kesedihannya, rumah sang Kazuto diketuk beberapa petugas kepolisian. Kirito diciduk sebagai tersangka dugaan kasus penculikkan Asuna. Sang ibu saat itu berusaha melindungi anaknya dari beberapa petugas kepolisian, tapi apa daya bukti sudah di tangan mau tak mau Kirito harus menjalani pemeriksaan dan penjara adalah tempat yang pantas untuk para penjahat.

Kirito diboyong ke markas polisi setempat, nasib malang harus ditanggung dirinya karena ulahnya sendiri.

Seperti kata pepatah apa yang kau tanam itulah yang akan kau tuai.

.

Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Asuna, akankah Naruto segera menemukan pelita hatinya?

Stay tune!

My Love is You

.

.

.

Tbc


	16. Pertemuan

Fanfiction My Love is You

.

Disclaimer:

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and Sword Art Online [Reki Kawahara]

My Love is You

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, etc.

Rate : T+

Type : Crossover

Main cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Yuuki Asuna, Kirigaya Kazuto, Uciha Itachi, Yui, Minna and friends

Main Pair : Silahkan di baca langsung... ^_^

.

warning! : OOC, OC, Typo(s), AU, AR, AT and many more!

Danger! : Please don't read if you don't like it!

.

"JUST FOR FUN"

.

Chapter 16 Pertemuan

.

.

"Krek..." Pintu di buka.

Pagi yang sedikit mendung membuat seorang pemuda berambut kuning serasa malas untuk memasuki ruang kerjanya yang berukuran 3x3 meter itu. Dengan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna biru, celana dasar hitam dan tak lupa sepasang sepatu hitam mengkilat membalut tubuh tingginya yang sekitar 170cm. Tak lupa seutas dasi bercorak kotak-kotak masih mengait di lehernya.

Dia dengan malas menuju meja kerjanya di pagi itu, dia mulai duduk dan membuka laci meja kerjanya untuk mengambil handphone pribadinya untuk mengecek pesan sebelum pekerjaan dimulai.

"Rapat yang membosankan, terlalu banyak basa-basi." Celetuk dirinya seraya mengambil handphonenya di laci meja.

Diceknya satu persatu pesan yang sudah bejibun di handphonenya. Tapi ada salah satu pesan yang membuat rasa malasnya menjadi bersemangat seketika.

...

Kami telah menemukan pelakunya dan segera kami tindak lanjuti. Saat ini korban masih dalam pencarian.

Kakashi

...

"Hah!"

Terperanjatlah bukan main sang Uzumaki ini setelah membaca pesan pendek tersebut, dengan segera ia menelepon sang pengirim pesan. Tapi lebih terkejutnya ia saat mendengar bahwa Kirito lah dalang dari penculikan pelita hatinya.

Di telefon...

"Jadi di mana dia sekarang!" Serunya berapi-api sambil mengepalkan tangan kirinya karena marah

"Polisi sudah mengurusnya Naruto, kau tenanglah. Saat ini kita fokus dalam pencarian Asuna. Kalau hari ini tidak diketemukan juga, apa boleh buat kita harus memberitahukan keluarganya." Jawab Kakashi dari seberang telefon.

"Dep!"

Ada bayangan takut di benak Naruto jika keluarga Asuna sampai mengetahui hal yang terjadi, di tambah sang adik sedang terbaring sakit.

"Biar aku saja yang memberi kabar kepada keluarganya, terima kasih Hatake Kakashi." Ucap Naruto yang kemudian ia menutup telefonnya.

"Aduuhh..."

Naruto memijat kepalanya yang terasa pusing, ia masih terus mencoba memeriksa handphonenya, kali-kali saja ada kabar lain. Dan ternyata benar saja 10 panggilan tak terjawab membuat hatinya dag dig dug siapa gerangan tengah malam yang meneleponnya. Dengan segera Naruto menelepon nomor tersebut.

"Tuuut..."

Nada tunggu membuatnya semakin deg-degqn.

'Mungkinkah...' bisik nya dalam harap dan cemas

"Halo!" Suara dari seberang yang terdengar sebagai seorang pria menjawab telefon Naruto

'Pria...?' Naruto bingung sendiri dikala pria yang menjawab telefonnya

"Halo..." suara dari seberang itu menyapa lagi

"Eh! Ya halo, maaf. Aku Naruto ingin bertanya, semalam nomor ini menghubungiku tapi tak terjawab. Ada keperluan apa ya...?" Tanya Naruto sedikit gugup

Dari seberang terdengar kesunyian sejenak, Naruto menjadi bertambah bingung sendiri.

"Semalam handphone di pinjam tamu istriku, mungkin dia yang menghubungimu." Sahut suara dari seberang kemudian.

"Tamu?"

"Ya, tamu. Namanya Asuna." Lontar sang pria di telefon

"Dep!"

Aliran darah Naruto seketika melaju dengan cepat, entah dia gembira, terkejut atau apa. Tapi bola matanya terbelalak mendengar nama itu.

"Di mana Asuna sekarang?! Cepat katakan padaku!" Naruto menggebu-gebu

Sosok di seberang sana merasa terganggu dengan ucapan Naruto yang terdengar bernada memaksa.

"Hey kau ini, bisa santai tidak. Aku sedang menyetir! Mendengar nada bicaramu kepalaku terasa pusing!" Sahut suara dari seberang

"Baik-baik, maaf. Tolong dia kekasihku, aku kehilangannya. Tolong katakan kepadaku di mana dia sekarang, tolong ya..." rayu Naruto dengan gemas

"Hn...baiklah. Masuklah ke pantai yang berada di jalan Hokaido. Tanya saja rumah Haruno kepada penduduk setempat, nanti kau akan diarahkan." Ucap pria dari seberang

"Baik. Terima..."

"Tut..tut..tut.."

Belum sempat Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih, telefon sudah di tutup. Naruto kesal tapi apalah arti kekesalannya karena ia sudah menemukan jejak Asuna. Dengan segera ia merapihkan meja kerjanya, mengambil kunci mobil dan melaju keluar ruangan.

"Krek..." pintu ruangan dibuka

"Naruto..."

"Paman Shikaku..."

Ternyata Shikaku juga berniat untuk membuka pintu ruangan kerja Naruto. Kedua laki-laki itu berpandangan di depan pintu ruangan kerja sang Uzumaki.

Terlihat Shikaku membawakan berkas menggunung untuk Naruto.

"Naruto, ini dari ayahmu. Hari ini diusahakan selesai." Shikaku memaparkan

"Aduuh paman, aku ada urusan mendadak. Kau taruh saja di atas meja, aku mau keluar sebentar." Naruto bergegas meninggalkan Shikaku

"Tapi Naruto..." Shikaku mencoba menahan anak bos nya

"Nanti ku kerjakan!" Seru Naruto sambil berlari meninggalkan dirinya

"Haaah...anak itu..." Shikaku tak berdaya, ia hanya dapat menuruti kemauan sang Uzumaki untuk menaruh semua berkas yang dibawanya ke atas meja kerja Naruto

Naruto terus menuju parkiran mobil, ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya, memasang gps dan kemudian melaju ke alamat seperti yang disebutkan seorang pemuda di dalam telefon.

"Tunggu aku Asuna!"

Mobil itu pun melaju bertambah cepat...

.

.

.

Sementara di kantor kepolisian...

Kirito sudah ditetapkan sebagai tersangka. Terlihat Shiseru sang ibu sedang menangis karena melihat sang anak yang berada di dalam jeruji besi. Sang ayah, Dokku hanya dapat pasrah setelah gagal melakukan negoisasi.

"Kau sabarlah sayang..." Dokku berusaha menenangkan sang istri yang menangis tersedu

"Aku tidak menyangka Kirito berlaku nekat seperti ini.." sahut Shiseru yang masih mengusap air matanya dengan sehelai tissue

Sang ayah tampak diam, dia tak dapat menjawab lagi. Dia tahu benar bahwa kasus ini tidak dapat diajak berdamai jika pihak korban tidak mencabut laporan. Dokku pun pasrah menerima hasil keputusan untuk anaknya yang diperkirakan akan dikenai penjara 2 tahun dan denda sebesar 100 juta yen.

Lain ayah lain anak, Kirito tampak duduk sambil merenungu nasibnya. Ia terlihat menitikkan air mata, tapi ia menangis bukan karena hukuman yang akan diterimanya melainkan karena kebodohannya sendiri.

Di benaknya, teringat betapa manja dan sayangnya Suguha kepada dirinya. Hari-hatinya dipenuhi senyuman sang gadis yang selalu berusaha untuk menghiburnya. Kirito menyesal, tapi ia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Segala pengaruhnya tidak dapat melawan kekuatan jeruji besi itu.

Ia hanya berharap Asuna dapat memaafkannya sehingga ia terbebas dari hukuman dan kemudian menyusul Suguha di L.A.

Cinta yang ia lalaikan akibat obsesi dan ambisinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Di kediman Naruto di kota...

Terlihat Minna sedang berjemur bersama sang ibu dibawah sinar mentari yang menghangatkan tubuh. Minna sudah sedikit pulih dari sakitnya, sementara Yui belum pulang sekolah di jam itu.

"Ibu...kok kak Asuna belum kemari ya. Apa kak Asuna tidak sayang pada Minna. Kenapa Minna sakit ia tak pulang?" Celoteh Minna yang membuat sang ibu segera menggendongnya

"Anak ibu tidak boleh mengeluh, kak Asuna pasti datang kalau kuliahnya sedang libur. Mungkin kak Asuna masih sibuk sayang..." sang ibu Samui berusaha menenangkan putri bungsunya

"Begitu ya bu..." sahut Minna dengan polosnya

"Iya nak, mari kita masuk. Temani ibu memasak ya..." ucap Samui sambil menggendong Minna ke dalam rumah

"He-em..." Minna pun mengiyakan

Ibu dan anak itu kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah Naruto yang megah sambil menunggu kepulangan Yui dari sekolah.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sesosok pria berkacamata hitam sedang mengawasi keduanya sedari tadi. Pria itu berada di dalam mobil yang sengaja terparkir di seberang pintu gerbang rumah Naruto. Tampak pria tersebut menelepon seseorang seperti mengabarkan sesuatu.

.

.

.

Pukul 11 siang di pantai

Angin di pantai itu sangat terasa panas, untung saja pepohonan rindang masih tertata rapi di pinggiran pantai sehingga panasnya udara tidak terlalu menyengat kulit.

Mobil BMW hitam milik sang Uzumaki mulai memasuki pintu pantai dengan membayar karcis masuk terlebih dahulu. Setelahnya ia mencari tempat yang sedikit teduh untuk memarkirkan mobil kesayangannya itu.

Sosok yang masih berseragam rapi itu pun keluar dari mobil, ia kemudian bertanya kepada penduduk setempat tentang nama keluarga Haruno yang dimaksud pria dalam telefon.

Naruto diarahkan untuk terus berjalan menyusuri bibir pantai sampai menemukan sebuah rumah gubuk yang terdapat bendera kebangsaan di depannya.

Dengan segera Naruto mengikuti petunjuk dan mencari rumah yang dimaksud.

"Ketemu!"

Tak lama akhirnya Naruto menemukan rumah itu, ia segera mengetuk rumah yang dimaksud. Tapi sayang tak ada orang di dalam sana. Naruto kemudian lemas karena ia belum juga menemukan Asuna.

Ia pun menunggu di depan rumah, di atas sebuah kursi kayu yang panjang.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu." Ucap Naruto sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding kayu rumah tersebut.

"Tik..tik..."

Waktu terus berlalu, sang jarum jam begitu cepat bergerak. Tak terasa sudah hampir pukul 12 siang saja Naruto menunggu di depan rumah tersebut. Ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah itu.

"Mungkin besok saja aku kembali, di kantor pekerjaan sudah menunggu." Naruto pun beranjak meninggalkan rumah gubuk itu. Dengan menendang batu kerikil ia melampiaskan amarahnya karena sosok yang ia cintai tak dapat ditemuinya hari ini.

Langkah itu pun terus berjalan menyusuri bibir pantai. Dari lawan awah tampak dua sosok wanita sedang membawa hasil kebun mereka. Merekalah Asuna dan Sakura yang berjalan melintasi Naruto.

"Wusss..." mereka saling berpapasan tapi tidak menyadari

Sakura meneruskan langkahnya, sementara Asuna terdiam sejenak.

"Asuna...ada apa?" Tanya Sakura yang melihat Asuna berhenti di belakangnya

Asuna kemudian menyerahkan hasil kebun yang ia bawa kepada Sakura dan segera mengejar sosok yang ia kenal itu.

"Heh...ada apa ya...?" Tanya Sakura yang tampak bingung melihat tingkah Asuna

Asuna terlihat berlari mengejar seseorang yang sudah terlihat jauh di depan.

.

.

.

Sosok pria berambut kuning itu membuka pintu mobilnya, dalam keadaan kecewa dan lapar ia ingin segera kembali ke kantornya.

"Tap!"

Tiba-tiba punggung sebelah kanannya di tepuk seseorang yang mana membuat ia membatalkan diri untuk memasuki mobilnya. Dengan lemas Naruto berbalik ke belakang melihat siapa gerangan yang menepuk bahunya itu.

"A...a..suna..."

Kerlip mata lelah itu seketika berbinar melihat sosok gadis yang terengah-engah akibat berlari mengejarnya.

Sosok yang ia rindukan akhirnya muncul juga di hadapannya. Rambutnya yang tersapu angin seakan melambai menginginkan dibelai.

"Kaukah itu...?" Naruto mengucek matanya, ia berharap ini bukan karena halusinasi rasa lelahnya

"Naruto..." sosok gadis itu menyapanya dengan senyuman yang lembut

"Asuna..akhirnya..." Naruto berjalan mendekati Asuna semakin dekat, tangannya sudah ingin memeluk gadis itu tapi seketika langkahnya berhenti.

"Naruto..." Asuna tampak bingung dengan kelakuan Naruto yang aneh, sungguh besar harapannya jika Naruto memeluk dirinya saat itu

Naruto masih canggung, ia segera menangkis kedua tangannya sendiri dan kemudian menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu untuk menutupi kecanggungan dirinya.

"Eh...hehehe. Asuna ternyata memang benar kau. Aku...aku ke sini untuk..."

"Hap!"

Belum sempat kata-kata itu dilanjutkan tubuhnya tiba-tiba merasakan hangat. Kehangatan yang selama ini ia rindukan. Detak jantungnya menjadi berdetak lebih santai dari yang sebelumnya. Tubuh mungil gadis yang dicintainya itu tampak sedang memeluknya di bawah pohon rindang di pesisir pantai.

"Asuna...aku..." dengan perlahan Naruto mengarahkan tangannya untuk memegang tubuh itu, membelai rambutnya dan mendekapnya tanpa perduli pada keadaan sekitar.

"Naruto...aku merindukanmu..." ucap Asuna sambil memeluk Naruto

"Asuna..." Naruto seakan tak berkutik, ia bingung harus mengatakan apa.

Diciumnya kepala sang gadis sambil ia dekap dalam pelukkannya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Naruto..." ucap Asuna yang terlihat menitikkan air mata dalam dekapan Naruto

"Dep!" Naruto lemah, ia hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia mendengar ucapan itu

"Bodoh! Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, Asuna!" Gerutu Naruto sambil terus mendekap gadisnya

Asuna terlihat tersenyum senang, keduanya melampiaskan rasa rindu akibat lama tak bertemu. Dua insan yang saling menyayangi itu bergembira ria setelah dipertemukan dalam keadaan yang sulit.

.

.

.

Pukul 1 siang di rumah Sakura.

Sang Uzumaki sontak tersedak setelah mendengar cerita saat menyantap hidangan yang disediakan oleh Sakura di kediamannya. Ya, Asuna mengajak Naruto untuk diperkenalkan kepada Sakura dan Sasuke, tapi sayang Sasuke belum pulang bekerja.

"Naruto, kau tak apa?" Tanya Asuna yang mencoba mengusap punggung Naruto dari samping kanan

"A..aku.. tak apa Asuna, aku hanya terkejut." Jawab Naruto sambil meneguk air yang disediakan

"Apa kau kenal dengan suamiku sebelumnya, tuan Naruto?" Tanya Sakura yang mulai penasaran

"Ah..maaf. Aku tidak kenal dengan suamimu nona, tapi aku kenal baik dengan kakaknya." Sahut Naruto setelah meneguk minumannya

"Maksudmu Itachi?" Tanya Sakura lagi

"Hem..iya. Dia guruku sekaligus kakak untukku." Jawab Naruto

"Dep!"

Seketika Sakura berubah raut wajahnya, ia cemas dan juga takut. Di dalam benaknya ia takut jika Naruto akan membocorkan keberadaannya kepada mantan kekasihnya, Deidara.

"Nona, kau tak apa?" Tanya Naruto yang tampak bingung karena Sakura diam saja

"Sakura..." Asuna ikut menyapa

"Eh, iya. Aku tak apa-apa. Kalian pulangnya tunggu suamiku saja ya, paling sebentar lagi ia pulang. Tidak sopan kan jika tidak menunggu yang punya rumah." Sakura berusaha menutupi kecemasannya dengan bergurau

.

.

.

Pukul 2 siang waktu setempat.

Terlihat sang Uchiha dan sang Uzumaki tengah berbincang di belakang rumah kecil itu.

Mereka saling bercerita tentang keadaan sebenarnya, sementara Asuna terlihat sudah siap kembali ke kota.

"Aku tidak dapat melakukan hal banyak Naruto, sampaikan saja salam rindu untuk kakakku yang di sana. Dan katakan kami semua baik-baik saja." Pinta Sasuke kepada Naruto

Sasuke tampak serius bercakap dengan Naruto sampai-sampai ia tidak melepas seragam kerjanya.

"Kalau aku tahu kau bekerja di perusahaan ayahku, mungkin tidak seperti ini." Ucap Naruto kepada Sasuke

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, aku pamit Sasuke. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu kepada Asuna." Naruto beranjak meninggalkan keluarga kecil itu.

"Ya, baiklah." Sahut Sasuke yang kemudian mengantarkan Naruto dan Asuna ke depan rumah

Sementara terlihat Asuna dan Sakura yang berpelukkan.

"Arigatou Sakure nee.." ucap Asuna yang senang

"Kau ini...jaga dirimu baik-baik Asuna." Sakura membalas sambil tersenyum

Mereka pun akhirnya berpamitan dan berpisah, Naruto mengajak Asuna ke kantornya terlebih dahulu karena ada urusan yang harus di selesaikan.

Selama di perjalanan mereka tampak bersenda gurau.

.

.

.

Di perjalanan...

"Asuna, aku akan mengambil cuti setelah ini." Naruto memulai perkataannya sambil tetap menyetir mobilnya itu

"Untuk apa Naruto, kau kan belum boleh cuti?" Asuna balik bertanya

"Kau mau tahu untuk apa Asuna?" Tanya Naruto sambil mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Asuna

Asuna hanya mengangguk.

"Aku ingin berbulan madu bersamamu." Ucap Naruto kemudian yang ditanggapi senyuman malu oleh Asuna

'Naruto...' bisik Asuna.

Asuna hanya diam saja sambil tersipu malu, Naruto tak henti memandangi sang gadis dari ekor matanya.

Mereka kemudian meneruskan perjalanannya ke kantor sang ayah...

.

.

.

Tbc


	17. Asmara

Fanfiction My Love is You

.

Disclaimer:

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] and Sword Art Online [Reki Kawahara]

My Love is You

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Family, etc.

Rate : T+

Type : Crossover

Main cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Yuuki Asuna, Kirigaya Kazuto, Uciha Itachi, Yui, Minna and friends

Main Pair : Silahkan di baca langsung... ^_^

.

warning! : OOC, OC, Typo(s), AU, AR, AT and many more!

Danger! : Please don't read if you don't like it!

.

"JUST FOR FUN"

.

Chapter 17 Asmara

.

.

Di meja kerja Naruto sudah tertumpuk lembaran-lembaran faktur yang harus segera ia selesaikan. Sosok pria berambut kuning itu datang memasuki ruangan bersama seorang gadis yang menjadi sorotan tajam para pekerja lainnya.

"Asuna, duduklah. Kau bisa kan menungguku untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini?" Tanya Naruto kepada Asuna yang saat itu masih memakai jeans dan t-shirt polosnya.

"He-em." Asuna hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, ia tidak berani membantah ataupun mengeluh

Baginya pertemuan dengan Naruto adalah sebuah anugerah yang terindah. Siapa yang dapat menolak pria bertanggung jawab seperti Naruto?

.

.

.

"Tik..tik..tik..."

Denting jam terus bernyanyi, tak terasa sudah dua jam Asuna menunggu. Pekerjaan Naruto pun selesai dalam beberapa menit lagi.

"Ckckck..."

Tiba-tiba Asuna tertawa sendiri melihat raut wajah Naruto yang tampak sumpek itu, jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore lewat 20 menit.

"Asuna, apa ada yang lucu?" Tanya Naruto sambil meneruskan pekerjaannya mengentry data ke komputer.

"Eh..tidak..." jawab Asuna seperti kaget

Pandangan Naruto pun tertuju kepada Asuna, sejenak ia memberhentikan pekerjaannya.

"Kau tidak adil jika tidak memberitahuku, Asuna." Gertak manja Naruto

"Hmm...apa ya...?" Asuna menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa yang ada di depan meja kerja Naruto

"Bukan apa tapi mengapa!" Naruto mulai kesal melihat kekasihnya itu, ia merasa tidak ditanggapi sama sekali

"Ckckck..."

Lagi-lagi Asuna tertawa, kali ini Naruto bangkit mendekati wajah gadis itu.

"Hey! Yuuki Asuna! Jangan membuatku penasaran dengan tertawamu yang tiba-tiba seperti itu!" Sebuah perkataan yang seakan berisi perintah

"Ehhhh..?" Asuna tampak bingung sendiri, sepertinya kesalahpahaman sedang terjadi, ia pun segera bangkit dari duduknya

"Ehm! Jangan begitu Naruto, ini kan tempat kerjamu. Aku takut ada yang melihat tingkah overmu terhadapku." Asuna berjalan menjauh dari Naruto, ia berusaha melihat foto-foto yang ada di dinding ruangan

"Lalu?" Ucap Naruto kemudian, ia masih berdiri tegak melihat Asuna yang berjalan sambil melihat-lihat foto

"Aku hanya tertawa karena melihat rambutmu yang semakin lama semakin tak beraturan, itu saja. Apa itu salah?" Tanya Asuna sambil membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto

"Hm..." Naruto berlagak berfikir

"Mungkin karena tidak ada yang mengurusku, jadi seperti ini..." Naruto memelas

Asuna tampak kasihan mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengurusmu. Sekarang cepat selesaikan pekerjaan dan kita pulang ke rumah Naruto." Asuna menyemangati walaupun hatinya sedih

"Baik!" Jawab Naruto bersemangat sambil tersenyum sumringah

.

.

.

Pukul 8 malam waktu setempat.

Malam itu mulai turun salju, di sana di salah satu sudut rumah yang sederhana tampak Naruto tengah membantu Asuna membuat perapian untuk menghangatkan badan.

Baju berbahan dasar wol itu membalut tubuh Asuna dengan sempurna. Warnanya abu-abu berlengan panjang dengan jeans hitam panjang dan tak lupa syal putih yang melingkar di lehernya. Berbeda dengan Naruto, Naruto tampak santai dengan t-shirt kuning dan celana gunung panjangnya yang berwarna coklat muda.

"Asuna..." Naruto menyapa dengan lembutnya

Asuna masih tampak diam saja, bibir Naruto bergetar seakan segan untuk melontarkan kata-kata.

Naruto bergegas berdiri, mencoba ke dapur untuk membuat secangkir teh hangat. Sepintas Asuna melihat Naruto, ia tahu benar jika ada sesuatu yang ingin Naruto katakan. Selepas membuat perapian Asuna menghampiri Naruto yang tengah membuat secangkir teh.

"Sini, biar aku yang buat." Asuna segera mengambil alih teh yang belum diseduh itu dengan segera ia membuatnya menjadi dua cangkir teh hangat

"Hm..Asuna, bolehkah aku bertanya..?" Tanya Naruto yang masih agak kikuk berbicara

"Kau ini, sedari tadi hanya memanggil namaku." Jawab Asuna sambil menuangkan air panas ke cangkir teh

"Aku...aku takut kau akan marah jika aku bertanya, Asuna." Bisik Naruto pelan sambil menundukkan wajah di sandaran dinding

"Hm baiklah, mari kita mengobrol sambil meminum teh ini." Asuna mengajak Naruto meminum teh di dekat perapian

Naruto pun mengikuti kemana langkah mungil itu berjalan, di depan perapian mereka mulai mengobrol.

"Asuna..."

"Iya, Naruto. Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau tanyakan." Pinta Asuna sambil menyajikam cangkir teh ke atas meja kecil nan pendek itu

"Aku ingin bertanya tentangmu dan Kirito." Ucap Naruto yang sedikit segan

Sejenak Asuna terdiam, dia dag dig dug.

"Kenapa diam Asuna, apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku?" Tanya Naruto kemudian

"Naruto..." tangan mungil nan halus menjamah tangan Naruto dengan lembut, terasa erat namun sangat hangat

"Dengarkan aku, Naruto.." Asuna mulai menatap mata biru milik sang Uzumaki dalam-dalam

Naruto memberanikan melihat mata coklat milik Asuna, ditatapnya sang gadis dengan lembut tanpa berani membalas jamahan sang gadis.

"Mungkin kau telah mengetahui kejadian yang aku alami bersama Kirito, tapi sungguh aku masih dapat menjaga cinta kita. Kau pasti berfikir bahwa aku telah menyerahkan kehormatan yang selama ini kau jaga, tapi tidak. Sekali lagi itu tidak benar Naruto.."

Cengkraman tangan itu makin erat, Naruto mulai membelai pipi mungil Asuna yang sebelah kiri dengan jari-jari besarnya.

"Kau tahu, di hatiku hanya ada namamu seorang. Bukan karena apa yang kau miliki tapi karena ketulusanmu mencintaiku, kau dengan segenap hati menjagaku. Jadi tidak mungkin aku mengkhianatimu, kecuali..."

Ucapan itu tiba-tiba terputus, mata Naruto terbelalak penasaran.

"Kecuali apa Asuna?"

Sekarang giliran Naruto yang penasaran, ia lebih mendekat ke posisi Asuna duduk.

"Kecuali aku dipaksa untuk mati..." lanjut Asuna yang membuat Naruto terkejut

"Asuna, kau..."

Dipeluknya tubuh mungil itu dengan erat, hawa dingin sudah tidak menyelimuti di malam itu. Kedua insan yang saling mencintai itu kemudian berjanji di depan perapian hangat.

"Aku, aku...Uzumaki Naruto tidak akan membiarkan kau mati Asuna, aku janji." Ucap Naruto sambil membelai kepala Asuna yang sudah berada di dadanya

Asuna hanya tersenyum bahagia tanpa mampu berkata apa pun.

"Asuna, besok pagi kita akan ke kantor polisi untuk membereskan masalah ini lalu kemudian kita akan ke rumah menjenguk Minna ya.."

Seketika pelukan itu terlepas karena Asuna terkejut.

"Minna...ada apa dengan Minna, Naruto?" Tanya Asuna yang tiba-tiba khawatir.

"Tak apa, kita kan sudah lama tidak main ke sana. Benarkan? Hehehe." Naruto berusaha menutupi keadaan Minna yang sakit dengan tertawa dan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Huh dasar kau Uzumaki!" Asuna beranjak pergi dari Naruto

"Kau mau kemana Asuna?" Tanya Naruto yang bingung melihat Asuna beranjak pergi meninggalkannya

"Aku mau tidur." Jawab Asuna singkat

"Kau tak mengajakku?" Tanya Naruto sambil melihat langkah kaki Asuna yang beranjak pergi meninggalkannya

"Kau tidur di luar ya, Naruto..." ucap Asuna dengan tawa kecil yang menyertai

"Apa! Aku tidur sendiri lagi?" Naruto bertanya kepada Asuna

"Iyah."

"Brak!"

Asuna kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya, meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah duduk sendiri di depan perapian.

'Naruto, kau selalu bisa menghiburku. Terima kasih.' Bisik Asuna dari balik pintu kamar

"Hah...tidur di luar lagi deh.." Naruto kemudian bergegas tidur di depan ruang tamu mini itu, ia menarik selimut dan bantal seperti biasanya. Kemudian ia mulai memejamkan mata dengan tenang karena mengetahui bahwa Asuna ternyata masih dapat menjaga keperawanannya.

.

.

.

Esok hari pukul 9 pagi di kantor kepolisian setempat.

Asuna dan Naruto bertemu dengan Kirito di tempat penerimaan tamu. Mereka berbincang sebentar dengan di dampingi dua orang polisi yang berjaga di ruang itu.

"Brengsek kau Kirito!" Naruto sudah ingin meninju Kirito tapi tertahan oleh Asuna

Tangan Kirito masih terborgol besi berat itu, sambil menunduk pasrah dan juga malu ia hanya membiarkan dirinya menjadi bulan-bulanan Naruto.

"Sudah cukup Naruto! Kita kemari untuk menyelesaikan masalah bukan menambah masalah!" Pinta Asuna menahan Naruto yang mulai membabi buta di dalam ruangan itu.

"Brug!"

Tiba-tiba Kirito berlutut dengan posisi tangan terborgol ke belakang, ia kemudian memohon.

"Naruto, maafkan aku yang telah berbohong karena ambisi ku. Dan Asuna, aku mohon padamu tolong cabut perkara ini. Aku ingin..." sesaat ucapan Kirito terputus

"Aku ingin menjemput Suguha, Asuna. Tolong biarkan aku menebus kesalahanku padanya." Rintih Kirito sambil menunduk

"Hey! Kau sudah gila ya! Seenaknya kau berkata seperti itu seolah-olah kau tidak mempunyai kesalahan terhadap Asuna. Dasar kau bajingan, Kirito!" Naruto semakin menggebu

"Naruto..." Asuna berusaha menenangkan Naruto dengan menepuk dadanya lalu ia berbicara kepada Kirito

"Kau sudah benar-benar menyadari kesalahanmu, Kirito?" Tanya Asuna kemudian

Kirito hanya mengangguk pelan, sejenak Asuna menarik nafas panjang.

"Fiyuuhh..."

"Baiklah, aku akan mencabut perkara ini." Ucap Asuna kemudian

"Asuna, kau tak perlu..."

"Naruto...biarkan aku mengambil keputusan kali ini." Bujuk Asuna kepada Naruto yang melarang

"Tapi dia itu..!" Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Kirito yang masih berlutut

"Sudah, percaya padaku ya..." Asuna tersenyum berusaha meyakinkan Naruto

Akhirnya, Naruto pun terdiam. Ia tidak mampu menolak ucapan sang gadis dengan keyakinannya. Setelah melihat amarah Naruto mereda, Asuna kemudian mencabut perkara yang terjadi. Dan tak perlu waktu lama, Kirito dikeluarkan bersyarat.

"Asuna, terima kasih. Karena kau telah berbaik hati mencabut perkara, maka aku akan mengikhlaskan hutangmu padaku." Janji Kirito yang terdengar oleh Naruto

"Hutang?" Sang Uzumaki yang tengah menemani Asuna di depan ruang penjemputan tiba-tiba terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto

"Asuna! Katakan padaku, kau hutang apa kepada Kirito?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai menggebu

Asuna terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto malah ia menjawab ucapan Kirito.

"Tidak, aku akan tetap membayarnya. Jangan kau salah mengartikan kebaikanku. Bersabarlah, pasti hutangku akan ku lunasi." Sahut Asuna kemudian beranjak pergi dari ruangan

"Asuna..." Naruto bingung, sepertinya masih ada hal yang disembunyikan Asuna, Naruto bergegas meninggalkan Kirito tapi sebelumnya ia berpesan

"Ini peringatan terakhir untukmu Kirito, jika kau berani mengganggu Asuna lagi maka jangan salahkan aku jika semua yang kau punya akan hangus terbakar! Camkan itu!" Ancam Naruto sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Kirito lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan kemudian mengejar Asuna.

Kirito hanya diam sambil menunggu kedua orang tua datang menjemputnya.

'Suguha...tunggu aku...' bisik Kirito di dalam hati

.

.

.

Pukul 11. 35 siang waktu setempat.

Asuna dan Naruto masih meneruskan perjalanan ke rumah besar Naruto di kota, setelah membeli beberapa oleh-oleh untuk keluarganya. Asuna masih tampak terdiam, sedang Naruto masih berusaha membuka mulut Asuna dengan menegurnya beberapa kali.

"Asuna.." kembali Naruto menegur Asuna dengan menoleh ke arahnya sambil tetap menyetir

Asuna masih terdiam.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau cerita tak apa. Tapi tolong jangan diam seperti ini ya.." Naruto meminta kepada Asuna.

Asuna tidak menjawab, ia malah menoleh ke luar kaca mobil.

'Maafkan aku Naruto, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lagi..' bisik Asuna sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi depan mobil Naruto

Perjalanan itu kemudian di teruskan, tak lama merekapun sampai di kediaman Naruto.

Mereka di sambut hangat oleh keluarga Asuna, sudah beberapa bulan tidak bertemu kedua adik kecilnya. Mereka saling memeluk erat satu sama lain. Terutama Minna sang adik bungsu Asuna yang sangat girang bukan kepalang saat bertemu sang kakak perempuannya yang cantik nan jelita itu. Naruto sendiri hanya diam berbahagia melihat keluarga kecil itu bertemu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, masih ada seseorang yang mengawasi kediaman Naruto. Terlihat seseorang itu menelepon untuk memberikan kabar.

"Bos, sang pemilik rumah sudah berada di sini." Ucap seseorang saat menelepon bosnya

"Terus awasi, sampai aku datang." Jawab dari seberang telepon

"Baik bos."

Telepon itu kemudian ditutup, seseorang itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan kediaman Naruto dengan mobil yang dikendarainya.

Siapakah dia..?

.

.

.

Sementara itu di perjalanan pulang Kirito bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau yakin akan menjemputnya Kirito?" Tanya Dokku sang ayah sambil menyetir mobil

"Iya yah, aku akan ke sana." Jawab Kirito singkat

"Kau jangan buat malu ibu lagi Kirito, mantapkan hatimu jika kau sudah memilih Suguha. Jangan kau mengulangi lagi kesalahanmu. Mungkin saat ini kau masih dapat diselamatkan, lain waktu tidak ada yang tahu bukan.." sang ibu menasehati

"Iya bu, aku tahu." Jawab Kirito sambil memandang jalan dari dalam kaca mobil.

Mereka meneruskan perjalanan pulang ke rumah mereka.

Akankah Kirito bertemu dengan Suguha?

Dan akankah Suguha mau menerima kehadiran Kirito?

.

.

.

Tbc


	18. Gurauan

Fanfiction My Love is You

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Sword Art Online Disclaimer Reki Kawahara

.

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family and etc.

Type : Crossover

Rate : T+

Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Yuuki Asuna, Kirigaya Kazuto and friends

Main Pair : Ssstt...

Warning : Oc, Ooc, Au, Ar, At, and many mistakes anymore!

.

Chapter 18 Gurauan

.

"Cuit...cuit..cuit..."

Suara burung bersahutan di pagi yang tampak cerah ini. Jam di dinding baru saja menunjukkan pukul 7.30 waktu setempat.

Di sana, di rumah megah Uzumaki Naruto tampak sepi seperti tidak berpenghuni. Rumah lebar dan luas itu hanya di isi beberapa orang saja.

"Ting..tong..."

Bel berbunyi, sepertinya ada tamu yang datang.

"Ting..tong...ting..tong..."

Lagi-lagi bel berbunyi memecah keheningan rumah.

"Ting..tong..ting..tong..ting..tong!"

Makin lama suara bel makin panjang.

"Hooooaaaamm..."

Pemuda berambut kuning sedang tertidur pulas di kamarnya, tetapi karena suara bel yang seperti orang marah itu membuat ia terbangun dari tidur pulasnya.

"Ting..tong..ting..tong! Ting..tong..ting..tong!"

"Ya...sabar...!" Ia berteriak dari kamarnya berharap sang tamu berhenti memencet bel yang ada di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Hah...ada-ada saja, pagi-pagi sudah bikin gaduh!" Gumam Naruto sendiri

Dengan malas ia pun beranjak bangun, mengambil sandal lalu menuju ruang tamu untuk membukakan pintu.

Sesampainya di sanaa...

"Krek..." pintu dibuka Naruto

"Na-ru-to!"

Sosok wanita tampak bermuram durja sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Bi...bi..." Naruto kaget bukan kepalang

"Kau masih juga suka bangun siang Naruto?!" Tanya wanita itu dengan nada kesal

"Ti...tidak..bibi..a..ku..." Naruto terbata-bata

"Sudah! Jangan banyak alasan lagi. Buatkan aku minum dan siapkan kamar untuk ku!" Serunya galak

'Ehhh...?'

Naruto kala itu bingung, tapi ia seperti terkena hipnotis. Ia menuruti saja perkataan sang wanita itu.

"Tingg...tong..!"

Baru saja Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah sambil membawa koper sang wanita tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi bel lagi.

"Aiih..siapa lagi pagi-pagi buta ketuk pintu?" Tanyanya pelan sambil mendengus kesal

"Naruto! Bukakan pintu itu!" Seru wanita tadi

"Tapi bibi barang bawaanmu bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto sambil melirik ke bawah melihat koper yang dibawanya

"Sudah bukakan saja!" Balasnya jutek

"Hah...?"

.

.

.

20 menit kemudian...

Di ruang tamu...

"Jadi begitu..." Naruto malas menanggapi cerita sepasang suami istri itu.

"Ya benar, aku tidak pernah menyangka jika seumuran kami akan mempunyai seorang anak" ucap pria berambut putih

'Hmm..pantas saja bibi galak betul kali ini..ternyata dia sedang mengandung anak petapa tua nan jelek yang berada di hadapanku sekarang' gumam Naruto di dalam hati

"Bibi Tsunade...kapan datang?" Suara gadis bersurai coklat keemasan tiba-tiba menghentikan cerita yang sedang diperdengarkan

"Asuna..." Tsunade menoleh ke arah Asuna yang baru saja datang sehabis mengantar sekolah kedua adiknya

Asuna segera mendekat dan membungkukkan badannya ke arah Tsunade dan sang suami yang tak lain adalah Jiraiya.

"Kau tampak lebih cantik dengan dandanan modis seperti itu Asuna." Celetuk Tsunade

"Pantas saja Naruto betah berlama-lama ya, hahaha..." celetukan Jiraiya benar-benar membuat wajah Naruto dan Asuna menjadi sama-sama merah

"Ehm maaf bibi..paman, aku ke belakang dulu.." Asuna cepat-cepat pamit dengan berjalan cepat meninggalkan ketiganya

Naruto yang melihat Asuna tersipu malu hanya diam lalu mengejar Asuna ke belakang.

"Kau ini..." Tsunade sedikit kesal kepada suaminya

"Maaf sayang, aku keceplosan." Balas Jiraiya sambil memasang muka tak enak

.

.

.

Di halaman belakang rumah.

"Asuna..."

"Tak apa Naruto.."

Naruto khawatir akan perkataan yang baru saja mereka dengar.

"Hmm..dia itu suami bibi Asuna.." Naruto mencoba memberitahu

"Iya, aku sudah tahu Naruto." Balas Asuna sambil menjemurkan pakaian

"Hmm..Asuna, sepertinya nanti malam kita harus kembali karena besok aku harus masuk kerja lagi. Tadi ayah meneleponku." Ucap Naruto sambil membantu Asuna menjemurkan pakaian

"Baiklah...aku rasa lepas rinduku juga sudah cukup." Sahut Asuna yang masih membuang mukanya dari pandangan Naruto

"Asuna.."

"Ya..."

"Kenapa kau tidak berani menatapku?"

Naruto heran terhadap Asuna yang setelah mendengar ucapan Jiraiya menjadi sedikit kaku.

"Eh..tidak..tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa Naruto, aku hanya..." Asuna berkelit

"Kau membohongiku ya..?" Tanya Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Asuna.

'Naruto...apa kau ingin menciumku saat ini.' Asuna bertanya-tanya dalam hati karena jarak wajah keduanya terlalu dekat

"Asuna...Naruto..! Ada tamu yang mencari kalian...!"

Tiba-tiba Jiraiya datang dengan berteriak memanggil keduanya yang tampak hampir saja berciuman itu.

"Hah..lagi-lagi dia.."

Naruto menghela nafasnya karena kesal selalu diganggu Jiraiya, suami bibinya itu.

"Baik paman!" Asuna mengiyakan lalu beranjak menemui sang tamu

"Ayo, Naruto.." ajak Asuna sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Naruto

"Hm!" Naruto hanya mengangguk lalu memegang tangan Asuna dan mereka pun pergi ke ruang tamu untuk menemui orang yang mencari mereka.

Siapakah yang datang...?

.

.

.

Di dalam pesawat terbang jurusan Tokyo-LA.

Di kelas eksekutif ada Kirito yang duduk bersampingan dengan pria berambut kuning terkuncir. Mereka sama-sama mengenakan pakaian musim dingin yaitu mantel berbulu untuk menghadapi cuaca buruk di sana.

"Un...akhirnya..." sosok pria itu terdengar menghela nafasnya

"Permisi, silahkan tuan minumannya." Tiba-tiba seorang pramugari datang membawakan minuman yang telah dipesan keduanya.

"Terima kasih." Sahut keduanya serempak walaupun mereka belum berkenalan

Melihat pemandangan tak lazim di sampingnya, Kirito mencoba bertanya.

"Maaf, minuman anda apa diperbolehkan di pesawat ini?" Tanya Kirito terus terang

"Klik!" Pria itu menoleh ke arah Kirito

"Ini maksudmu?" Tanya pria terkuncir itu sambil menunjuk sebuah botol wine di meja kecilnya

"He-eh." Kirito hanya mengangguk

"Bagiku ini si tidak ada apa-apanya." Jawab dirinya santai

"Oh begitu.." balas Kirito

"Oh iya, namaku Kirigaya Kazuto. Orang-orang memanggilku dengan sebutan Kirito." Kirito menjulurkan tangannya ke arah pria itu.

'Sudah pesawat delay, di dalam pesawat bertemu pria pede' gumam sang pria dalam hati

"Baiklah..namaku Deidara. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Kau berasal dari Tokyo juga kah?" Tanya sosok pria yang ternyata adalah Deidara

"Hm..ya, aku asli dari sana. Anda juga?" Kirito balik bertanya

"Hahaha...kau jangan terlalu formal begitu. Santailah..." gurau Deidara yang merasa orang di sebelahnya terlalu menggunakan sapaan yang formal.

"Eh..maaf. Sepertinya anda bukan orang sembarangan." Ucap Kirito lagi

'Bukan orang sembarangan? Jadi aku ini dianggep apaan un?' Tanya Deidara di dalam hati

"Ehm. Begitu ya. Aku hanya seorang pekerja yang berusaha melindungi negara saja." Sahut Deidara santai

"Maksudnya?" Kirito bertanya lagi

"Anda terlalu banyak bertanya ya. Bagaimana kalau kita minum dahulu. Aku sudah haus." Celoteh Deidara mengena di fikiran Kirito

"Baiklah..." sahut Kirito agak malu

Mereka akhirnya menikmati pesanan minuman mereka masing-masing. Selang 15 menit mereka melanjutkan obrolannya.

"Jadi ada tujuan apa kau ke LA, Kirito?" Tanya Deidara membuka percakapan

Sejenak Kirito teringat akan Suguha. Ia melamun dan mengacuhkan pertanyaan Deidara.

"Biasanya kalau sudah diam itu urusan cinta ya.." gurau Deidara

'Skak Mat! Dia mengetahuinya. Apakah dia juga seorang paranormal?' Tanya batin Kirito

"Aku bukan paranormal, aku hanya menduga saja." Lanjut Deidara sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke kursi penumpang dengan santai.

'Eh..dia tahu apa yang aku katakan di dalam hati..' Kirito merasa Deidara mengetahui isi hatinya

"Sudahlah..." Deidara menepuk bahu kanan Kirito karena kebetulan dia duduk di samping kanan Kirito

"Aku juga dahulu pernah mempunyai masalah besar dengan yang namanya cinta. Tapi perlahan-lahan semua itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya kok. Santailah..." ucap Deidara lagi

"Kau banyak tahu tentang cinta ya Dei.." sahut Kirito

"Yah bagaimana ya, yang jelas kalau kau mencintai seseorang terus ikuti dia jangan sampai nanti di penghujung ada yang menikungmu. Sakit kan kalau pelaminan sudah di depan mata tapi pasangan kita direbut orang dan menikah dengan orang tersebut..." jelas Deidara

"Jlep!"

Perkataan pemuda terkuncir yang baru dikenal Kirito ini sangat mengena di hati Kirito.

"Jadi maksudmu..?" Tanya Kirito

"Hm...maksudku kau jangan terlalu sibuk dengan urusanmu sampai kau lupa bahwa ada seseorang yng setia menantimu. Nanti jika dia sudah pergi kau baru akan merasakan kehilangan.

Aku bicara seperti itu karena aku mengalaminya sendiri. Dulu aku mempunyai kekasih yang sangat perhatian kepadaku, tapi kami jarang bertemu karena kesibukkanku. Akhirnya dia juga mencari kesibukkan lain untuk mengisi waktunya selama menunggu waktu pernikahan kami. Dia masuk ke salah satu perguruan ilmu bela diri. Tapi sayang, karena minimnya komunikasi denganku akhirnya dia malah kepincut dengan anak pemilik perguruan ilmu bela diri itu. Dan saat aku ingin menikahinya, dia menolak dan bilang kepadaku bahwa dia sudah punya yang lain." Deidara mencoba menceritakan kisahnya

Kirito terdiam, ia benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah.

"Lalu..?" Tanya Kirito kemudian

"Aku tidak terima, akhirnya pertumpahan darah pun terjadi hanya karena memperebutkan seorang wanita. Dulu aku sangat kesal dan marah, tapi sekarang kalau diingat-ingat aku sangat menyesal kenapa orang lain harus menanggung akibat dari ulah kami." Deidara menunduk sedih mengingat puluhan bangkai manusia menjadi korban atas ketidakterimaan hatinya kala itu

"Terima kasih." Tiba-tiba Kirito berdiri lalu membungkukkan badannya ke arah Deidara

"Eh..apa-apaan kau ini?" Deidara terkejut dengan tingkah teman yang baru dikenalnya

"Tak apa, ini sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karena kau telah membulatkan tekadku." Sahut Kirito

'Bulat tekad? Haah?' Deidara bingung dengan ucapan Kirito

"Baiklah semoga saja aku belum terlambat." Lanjut Kirito bersemangat

"Kau tidak akan terlambat jika kau kembali duduk sekarang Kirito!" Dengus Deidara yang malu akan ulah Kirito karena penumpang lain melihati mereka berdua

"Baik!" Seru Kirito dan ia kembali duduk

"Hah..ada-ada saja." Bisik Deidara pelan

Mereka berdua pun kemudian saling bercerita satu sama lain sampai pesawat tiba di LA.

.

.

.

Kembali ke rumah Naruto...

Semilir angin kala itu menyapu rambut tipis sang tamu. Tubuhnya memakai satu set jas lengkap hitam dengan aksesoris kacamata hitam yang membuat dirinya sulit untuk dikenali. Ia berdiri di teras depan rumah sendirian tanpa pengawal sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celananya. Rambutnya merah maroon sedikit tak rapi, dan tubuhnya mungil tidak terlalu tinggi.

"Maaf..."

Asuna datang menemui sang tamu yang mencarinya, tapi alangkah terkejutnya ia saat sang tamu berbalik ke arahnya.

"Wus..."

Sosok pria itu membuka kaca matanya.

"Kau sudah dewasa ya, Asuna..." sapa sang tamu kepada Asuna

"Ka...kau..."

Asuna terbata, ia seperti melihat mayat hidup kembali.

"Kau terkejut aku datang ke sini?" Tanya tamu itu

Asuna diam, dia masih tak percaya akan apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Oh iya, di mana ibumu dan dua adikmu?" Tanya tamu itu lagi

"Klik!"

Asuna terbangun dari lamunannya saat sang tamu bertanya tentang ibu dan kedua adiknya.

"Mau apa kau kemari?!"

Asuna tiba-tiba bernada tinggi kepada tamu tersebut.

"Aku tidak dipersilahkan masuk terlebih dahulu, Asuna?" Tanya tamu itu lagi

"Apa aku masih pantas mempersilahkanmu masuk ke dalam rumah ini?" Asuna balik bertanya dengan nada kesal

"Jadi begitu ya..." pria itu menunduk sedih

"Pergi kau! Dan jangan pernah kembali lagi!"

Asuna mengusir tamu tersebut. Mendengar Asuna yang berteriak, Naruto yang sehabis dari kamar mandi segera mendatangi Asuna yang masih berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

"Asuna, ada apa?" Tanya Naruto kepada Asuna saat berada di sampingnya

"Siapa dia Asuna?" Tanya tamu itu

"Bukan urusanmu. Pergi!"

Lagi-lagi Asuna mengusir tamu itu. Naruto melihat kejadian itu tampak bingung akan situasi yang sedang terjadi, ia mencoba menengahi.

"Maaf, anda ini siapa ya. Dan ada perlu apa anda mencari Asuna?" Tanya Naruto yang tampak bingung

Pria itu akhirnya memperkenalkan diri ke hadapan Naruto.

"Namaku, Sasori. Aku adalah ayah kandung dari Asuna." Jawab pria itu sambil mengajak berjabat tangan Naruto

'Haaaahhhhh?'

Naruto terkejut bukan main.

"Naruto, ayo kita masuk. Sudah jangan perdulikan orang ini." Pinta Asuna kepada Naruto sambil menarik tangan Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam rumah

"Tapi Asuna..." Naruto seakan menolak

"Sudah..."

"Braaakkk!"

Pintu itu ditutup Asuna dari dalam dengan kencang. Suaranya sampai terdengar ke luar pagar rumah Naruto.

"Bos, anda tidak apa-apa?"

Beberapa pengawal turun mendatangi Sasori, takut jika terjadi sesuatu terhadap bosnya.

"Tak apa, kita pergi sekarang." Sasori menjawab sambil beranjak meninggalkan rumah Naruto. Ia pun berjalan ke luar pagar.

'Asuna, sebegitu bencinya kah kau kepada ayah kandungmu sendiri?' Tanya Sasori di dalam hatinya

Sasori masih tidak habis fikir jika Asuna sebegitu benci terhadap dirinya. Ada luka yang tergores di hati Sasori. Tak ada darah yang menetes tapi begitu sakit dirasa.

Sambil masuk ke dalam mobilnya ia berkata dalam hati.

'Aku akan kembali, Asuna...' bisik Sasori sambil berlalu pergi melaju dengan mobilnya.

Sementara itu...

Asuna terlihat menutup pintu kamarnya. Naruto berusaha bertanya mengapa sikap Asuna lain dari biasanya tapi Asuna tetap tidak menghiraukan.

Dari balik pintu, Naruto terus mengetuk ingin berbicara kepada kekasihnya itu.

" .tok.."

"Asuna..buka pintunya..."pinta Naruto dari luar kamar

Setelah beberapa lama Asuna tetap tidak membukakan pintu. Naruto seperti mengingat perkataan sang ayah.

"Apakah yang dimaksud ayah adalah orang yang tadi?" Naruto bertanya sendiri

"Baiklah, aku bersiap saja untuk kembali bekerja besok." Ucapnya mencoba melupakan sejenak apa yang terjadi sambil beranjak kembali ke dalam kamarnya

.

.

.

Sore hari...

Di sebuah asrama mahasiswi.

"Suguha, ada yang datang mencarimu." Ucap Karui teman sekamar Suguha

"Oh baiklah..." sahut Suguha yang kala itu berpakaian mini dengan rok satu jengkal di atas lutut yang berwarna biru dan kaos putih polos yang membalut tubuhnya.

Suguha berjalan ke teras depan asrama menemui tamu yang mencarinya.

Ssesampainya di sana terkejutlah ia akan sosok yang datang.

"Kau..."

Suguha terbata, aliran darahnya seakan berhenti saat sosok itu menghadapkan diri ke arahnya.

Dengan tersenyum sosok itu menyapa Suguha.

"Apa kabar, Suguha..?"

.

.

.

Tbc


	19. Luka

Fanfiction My Love is You

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Sword Art Online Disclaimer Reki Kawahara

.

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family and etc.

Type : Crossover

Rate : T+

Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Yuuki Asuna, Kirigaya Kazuto and friends

Main Pair : Ssstt...

Warning : Oc, Ooc, Au, Ar, At, and many mistakes anymore!

.

Chapter 19 Luka

.

.

Keadaan mulai malam,cuaca yang dingin menjadi lebih dingin lagi. Sosok pemuda bermantel hitam berkerah bulu domba itu berdiri tegak di hadapan Suguha.

Ada perasaan kaget melihatnya, tapi luka itu masih sangat terasa di benak Suguha. Bagaimana tidak, penantiannya, kesabarannya selama ini berujung sangat pahit. Setelah ia memutuskan untuk move on dengan meninggalkan Tokyo, pemuda itu datang lagi mengorek ingatan kelam.

"Sugu...maaf aku tidak memberi kabar kepadamu terlebih dahulu." Pemuda itu mencoba bicara setelah sapaannya tidak mendapat jawaban

Suguha masih diam, dia bingung harus berkata apa. Mereka hanya saling berdiri berhadapan yang membuat sang pemuda menjadi salah tingkah.

Dari balik dinding, teman sekamar Suguha melihat dan mendengar apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Suguha dan tamunya itu.

"Sugu..aku...aku tahu aku telah membuat kesalahan yang besar. Tapi bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan sekali lagi.." pinta pemuda itu

Suguha diam, dia berbalik berniat meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Sugu..." pemuda itu memegang tangan kanan Suguha, menahannya agar tidak pergi dari hadapannya

"Apa piring yang telah pecah bisa menyatu dengan baik kembali, Kirito..." akhirnya Suguha bicara dengan masih membelakangi Kirito

"Tapi kau bukan piring Sugu, kau adalah..."

"Adalah apa?" Suguha menyela perkataan Kirito

"Aku telah memutuskan untuk melupakan semua yang telah terjadi, semua tentang kita. Anggap saja seperti angin yang lewat.

Sekarang kembalilah..." pinta Suguha kepada Kirito sambil menghempaskan pegangan tangan Kirito

Mendengar hal itu, batin Kirito menjadi perih dan nafasnya teras sesak.

"Brugh!"

Kirito menjatuhkan dirinya, dia berlutut di hadapan Suguha.

"Sugu...aku akan tetap di sini selama kau belum mau menerima ku kembali." Kirito memelas

"Terserah..." Suguha beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kirito di teras depan asrama.

Kirito hanya diam sambil berlutut, air matanya seperti ingin jatuh ke bumi tapi sekuat tenaga ia menahannya.

'Ini pantas untuk ku Sugu, dan ini tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibanding penderitaanmu selama ini.' Kirito membatin.

Akhirnya Kirito tetap menunggu di teras depan sampai Suguha kembali.

.

.

.

Di dalam perjalanan pulang Naruto...

Mereka berdua di dalam mobil saling berdiam diri. Tak sepatah katapun mereka ucapkan.

Asuna membuang pandangannya ke kaca mobil samping melihat lalu lalang kendaraan, sedang Naruto tetap fokus menyetir sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Asuna, kali-kali saja Asuna membuka mulutnya.

"Ehm!"

Naruto berdehem memecahkan keheningan setelah lima belas menit perjalanan mereka saling berdiam diri.

"Ehm!"

Naruto berdehem lagi, mencoba membuka percakapan.

"Ehm!"

"Cukup Naruto.." akhirnya Asuna membuka mulutnya

"Asuna..aku..."

"Tak apa, aku baik-baik saja Naruto."

"Tapi..."

"Maaf atas yang tadi ya, aku tidak dapat mengontrol diriku." Asuna selalu menyela perkataan Naruto

"Bukan itu Asuna, maksud aku..."

"Iya aku mengerti." Balas Asuna sambil menunduk

Merasa seperti ada yang tidak beres, Naruto segera meminggirkan mobilnya. Ia mencari cafe terdekat. Tak lama merekapun tiba di sebuah cafe kecil di pinggir jalan raya.

"Asuna, kita bicara dulu. Aku tidak mau ini berlanjut." Naruto keluar dari pintu lalu mengajak Asuna untuk ikut keluar. Asuna menuruti, mereka berjalan memasuki cafe dan berbincang di sana.

.

.

.

Di Cafe..

"Jadi dia benar ayah kandungmu Asuna?" Tanya Naruto dengan pandangan serius

Asuna tak menjawab, ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

'Kalau memang ayah Asuna adalah orang yang diceritakan ayah, matilah aku. Aku tidak tahu harus diam di tempat, melangkah atau berhenti sampai di sini.' Gumam Naruto di dalam hati

"Dia menelantarkan kami saat aku masih kecil, Yui masih bayi dan Minna di dalam kandungan. Dia pergi tanpa pesan atau meninggalkan apapun. Ibuku harus bekerja keras walaupun sudah mengandung demi memenuhi nafkah keluarga.." Asuna mulai bercerita sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Asuna..."

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak mau menerimanya sebagai ayah. Jika dia memang ayah kami seharusnya dia bertanggung jawab atas keluarga. Tidak menelantarkan seperti ini. Benar kan Naruto..." Asuna meminta diiyakan oleh Naruto tapi Naruto diam saja

"Naruto..." Asuna menegur Naruto

Naruto saat itu tampak melamun, rupanya ada masalah baru atas kenyataan yang telah dia dengar.

"Naruto.." Asuna menegur lagi

"Eh iya, maaf." Akhirnya Naruto tersadarkan dari lamunannya

"Kau tak apa Naruto? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Asuna mulai cemas terhadap Naruto, tidak seperti biasanya Naruto bersikap seperti ini

"Hm..Asuna, maaf jika pertanyaanku membuat dirimu menjadi sedih. Tapi kau tenanglah, semampuku aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Ingat janji kita kan?" Naruto berucap sambil tersenyum mencoba menguatkan hati Asuna walau fikirannya sedang dilema

"Naruto..."

"Sudah, kau akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku. Jadi kau harus kuat bertahan ya, aku menyukai wanita tangguh sepertimu. Tapi kau juga perlu ingat, bahuku selalu ada untukmu.." lanjut Naruto

Senyuman mulai terpancar di wajah Asuna yang sendu. Sambil mengusap air mata di pipi Asuna, Naruto tak henti-hentinya mengusap tangan kiri Asuna.

Kehangatan Asuna rasakan saat berada di sisi Naruto, bagaimanapun Asuna adalah seorang gadis yang haus akan kasih sayang seorang ayah. Dan kasih sayang itu Asuna temukan di diri Naruto.

'Lagi-lagi kau membuat diriku menyerahkan diri, Naruto.' Ucap Asuna dalam hati sambil tersenyum

.

.

.

Kembali ke asmara mahasiswi..

Pukul 9 malam waktu setempat.

"Suguha! Kau tidak kasihan dengan pria tadi. Lihat dia masih menunggumu di luar!"

Karui memberitahu Suguha bahwa Kirito masih menunggunya.

"Biar saja.." sahut Suguha yang sedang belajar

"Ya ampun Suguha... kau jangan terlalu kejam begitu. Lihat dia kedinginan..!" Karui bolak balik melihat Kirito dari jendela kamar

Kebetulan kamar mereka berada di lantai dua sehingga dapat melihat ke bawah dengan jelas.

"Kau belum tahu apa yang dia perbuat padaku!" Dengus Suguha kesal

Karui diam sejenak, dia berfikir. Perlahan dia mendekati Suguha yang sedang serius belajar di meja samping kasur. Karuipun duduk di kasur berdekatan dengan Suguha.

"Hah...kau masih belum paham juga Sugu..." Karui berusah membujuk

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Suguha tanpa melihat Karui, ia masih fokus belajar

"Kau tahu mengapa wanita diciptakan dengan 90% perasaan dan 10% logika?" Tanya Karui kepada Suguha

"Aku tak tahu dan tak mau tahu!" Suguha mulai kesal karena ucapan Karui yang mengganggu belajarnya

"Itu kebalikan dari pria yang diciptakan dengan 90% logika dan 10% perasaan." Lanjut Karui

"Stop Karui! Stop!" Suguha membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Karui sambil marah karena kesal

"Kau tahu apa tentang aku dan dirinya hah?! Kau tidak tahu berapa lama aku menunggu dirinya. Aku mencintainya Karui..." Suguha mulai menceritakan isi hatinya

"Suguha..." Karui mendekati Suguha lalu memeluknya

"Kalau kau memang benar mencintainya, hampiri dia dan izinkan ia tinggal untuk beberapa saat sampai masalah kalian selesai." Karui memberi saran karena ia melihat mata Suguha sudah berkaca-kaca

"Tapi Karui..." Suguha akhirnya menangis di pelukan Karui

"Suguha, wanita dilebihkan di perasaannya karena dia akan menjadi seorang ibu yang akan menjaga dan merawat anak-anaknya kelak. Kalau perasaannya tidak dilebihkan, berapa banyak anak manusia yang terlantar di muka bumi ini. Begitupun dengan dirimu.

Maafkanlah ia dan bicarakan baik-baik. Tak ada masalah yang tidak selesai jika dibicarakn baik-baik." Karui mencoba memberi semangat kepada Suguha

"Karui..." Suguha merasa luluh hatinya

"Pergilah..temui dia..." ucap Karui menyemangati

Karui mengusap air mata di pipi Suguha, Suguha tersenyum bahagia kala itu. Akhirnya dengan dukungan dari Karui, Suguha datang kembali menemui Kirito.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di teras asrama...

Di sana, di lantai teras terlihat Kirito yang sedang duduk sambil menyandarkan diri di dinding tembok. Ia terlihat kedinginan walaupun sudah memakai mantel yang tebal. Maklum saja ia baru pertama kalinya datang ke negeri paman Sam tersebut. Jadi belum terbiasa terhadap keadaan dan cuaca serta udara di sana.

"Kirito kun..." sapaan serak terdengar dari belakang tubuh Kirito

Kirito tidak menjawab, rupanya ia telah tertidur.

"Kirito..." Suguha berjalan mendekati Kirito dan melihatnya tertidur karena kedinginan

'Ya ampun.. benar apa yang dikatakan Karui tadi." Suguha tidak tega melihat Kirito yang telah tertidur

Suguha akhirnya memanggil teman-teman prianya yang tinggal di asrama mahasiswa. Letak asrama pria itu berhadapan dengan asrama wanita yang dipisahkan jalan kendaraan.

Apakah Suguha mau menerima Kirito?

.

.

.

Di rumah Chouji, pukul 10 malam waktu setempat.

"Krek..." pintu kamar Chouji dibuka dari luar

"Kau sudah kembali Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru yang berada di dalam kamar Chouji

"Tampaknya kau lelah sekali..." ucap Chouji yang melihat Naruto datang langsung rebahan di kasurnya

"Iya." Jawab Naruto singkat

"Ada masalah?" Tanya Shikamaru yang sedang asik mengotak-atik laptop milik Chouji

"Iya." Naruto menjawabnya lagi dengan singkat

"Naruto...ceritakan kepada kami. Siapa tahu kami bisa membantumu." Chouji menawarkan bantuan

"Aku telah banyak merepotkan kalian..." sahut Naruto sambil memandang langit-langit kamar

"Merepotkan!" Shikamaru menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu mendekati Naruto yang sedang rebahan di kasur

"Kau dimarahi ibumu ya?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Akan."Naruto menjawab dengan singkat lagi

"Masalah apa sih, sekusut itukah?" Chouji ikut bertanya sambil mengunyah keripik kentang rasa keju

"Entahlah..." gumam Naruto pelan

Baik Shikamaru maupun Chouji yang mendengar jawaban singkat dari Naruto, seakan mengerti akan permasalahan yang ada. Mereka pun saling melirik dan membuat suatu keributan untuk menghibur Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, aku punya kaset film bagus malam ini. Apa kau mau menonton bersama kami?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Aku tak suka menonton film." Sahut Naruto lemas

"Kali ini kau pasti akan menyukainya Naruto..." Chouji mengambil kaset film tersebut

"Ayo bangun...dasar pemalas...!" Shikamaru menarik tangan Naruto agar bangun dari tidurnya

"Merepotkan!" Sahut Naruto yang merasa terganggu dengan ulah Shikamaru.

"Hey Naruto! Itu kata-kataku!" Shikamaru kesal karena hak ciptanya diplagiat

"Aduuh!" Naruto kesakitan karena Shikamaru tiba-tiba melepaskan tarikan tangannya

"Sudah-sudah...ini Naruto kasetnya.." Chouji berusaha menengahi lalu ia menyerahkan kaset film kepada Naruto

Naruto melihat dengan saksama kaset yang Chouji berikan padanya.

"Kaset film apa ini, mengapa gambarnya fullgar semua?" Naruto bingung melihat cover kaset

"Hahaha..." Shikamaru tertawa mendengar ucapan Naruto

"Hey Shikamaru...mengapa kau tertawa seakan meledekku..?" Naruto bingung karena Shikamaru tertawa tiba-tiba

"Hahaha...tak apa. Sepertinya kau terlalu polos untuk hal ini, Uzumaki Naruto. Hahaha..." Shikamaru masih tertawa

"Apaan sih! Chouji katakan padaku!" Naruto melirik Chouji agar memberi tahu kaset film apa yang sedang dipegangnya

"Naruto kun..itu kaset film biru..." jawab Chouji sedikit berbisik

"Film biru..?" Naruto bertanya lagi

"Hadehhh..." Shikamaru menepuk jidatnya

"Naruto, film biru itu film dewasa." Chouji meneruskan

"Dan film biru itu bisa membantumu melepaskan hormon stres yang saat ini sedang kau alami." Ucap Shikamaru

"Dan bisa juga kau praktekkan bersama Asuna, Naruto kun..." lanjut Chouji sambil nyengir

"Cling...!"

Tiba-tiba wajah Naruto mendadak berubah. Dari sayu menjadi merah padam.

"Kaliaaaaannnn...!" Naruto kesal kepada kedua teman masa kecilnya itu

Melihat perubahan wajah di diri Naruto, keduanya berniat kabur.

"Kalian tidak bisa lari dariku. Dasar brengsek!"

"Bugh! Bugh!"

Naruto memukuli keduanya dengan guling secara bergantian.

"Aduh..sakit Naruto!" Shikamaru kesakitan terkena pukulan guling Naruto

"Berhenti Naruto! Hentikan!" Chouji berusaha berontak

"Tidak akan!" Naruto terus memukuli keduanya

Yah keributan terjadi di lantai dua kamar Chouji tersebut. Akibat ulah keduanya yang membuat wajah Naruto menjadi merah padam.

"Bugh!"

"Auuu sakit!"

"Ampun Naruto.."

"Tidak!"

Sebuah persahabatan yang sudah seperti sebuah persaudaraan. Alhasil mereka bertiga akhirnya menghabiskan malam dengan main game bersama.

.

.

.

Esok harinya...

Di sebuah pulau yang tak pernah dilalui...

Seorang pria tampak sedang memandangi indahnya laut lepas dengan seragam jas formalnya. Sesekali ia tersenyum tapi sesekali ia pun seperti ingin menangis.

Tiba-tiba datang seorang pengawal pribadi yang mendekatinya sambil memberikan informasi.

"Bos..nona Asuna mempunyai hutang sebesar sepuluh juta kepada teman kampusnya." Ucap Baki pengawal Sasori

"Di mana temannya sekarang?" Tanya Sasori yang sedang berdiri sambil memandangi laut lepas itu

"Menurut info yang saya terima, dia sekarang berada di L.A bos.." jawab Baki

"Kau tahu rumahnya?" Tanya Sasori lagi sambil menghidupkan sebatang rokok

"Tahu bos.." jawab Baki

"Kirim utusan ke rumahnya dan lunasi hutang Asuna!" Perintah Sasori kepada Baki

"Baik bos..." Baki menuruti perintah Sasori, ia segera mengutus beberapa orang untuk pergi ke rumah Kirito guna melunasi hutang anak sulungnya. Asuna, sang gadis berambut coklat keemasan.

.

.

.

Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya?

Tetap di sini ya...

Arigatou... ^_^

.

.

.

Tbc


	20. Nafsu vs Cinta

Fanfiction My Love is You

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Sword Art Online Disclaimer Reki Kawahara

.

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family and etc.

Type : Crossover

Rate : T+

Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Yuuki Asuna, Kirigaya Kazuto and friends

Main Pair : Ssstt...

Warning : Oc, Ooc, Au, Ar, At, and many mistakes anymore!

.

Chapter 20 Nafsu vs Cinta

.

.

Hari itu cuaca nampak tidak bersahabat, seorang pemuda tampak sedang sibuk di depan meja kerjanya. Ia terlihat sedang mengentry beberapa data yang belum sempat ia input ke dalam komputer. Sesekali ia meneguk secangkir kopi hitam yang ia pesan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Fuiiiihhh..."

Sepertinya ia sedang mengejar target inputannya. Maklum saja ia sempat izin tidak masuk kerja hanya untuk menemani sang kekasih menemui keluarganya. Sehingga pekerjaannyapun menumpuk.

"Ssrruuup..."

Secangkir kopi itu ia teguk lagi. Jari-jarinya terlihat sangat lincah mengentry data.

"Kringgg..kringg..."

Tiba-tiba handphone yang berada di ujung meja kerjanya berdering.

"Halo..." dengan segera ia menjawabnya

"Hm..baiklah.. aku juga tidak bisa pulang cepat hari ini. Kabari aku jika kau ingin aku menjemputmu pulang." Balas dirinya setelah beberapa saat mendengarkan suara dari seberang telfon.

"Iya, kau juga hati-hati.."

"Tut..tut.."

Telepon itu akhirnya terputus setelah percakapan singkat terjadi.

"Asuna..." ia menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak lalu kemudian melihat layar handphone yang terpajang foto kekasihnya

"Ah..andai saja aku bisa pulang cepat hari ini, aku akan bergantian memasak untuknya." Pemuda itu yang tak lain adalah Uzumaki Naruto terlihat sedang menyandarkan tubuh di kursi kerjanya sambil meregangkan kedua tangan untuk melepas lelah.

Selang beberapa menit seseorang datang memasuki ruang kerjanya.

"Kau terlihat sibuk Naruto.." sapa seseorang yang sangat ia kenal

"Ii..ibu..." ternyata yang datang adalah Kushina sang ibu Naruto

"Tadi ibu melihat ayah sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang, tapi ternyata kau masih berdiam diri di sini." Celetuk Kushina

'Berdiam diri...? Apa-apaan ibu ini, dia tidak lihat apa pekerjaanku menumpuk seperti ini?' Gumam Naruto dalam hati

"Oh iya Naruto, bibi Tsunade meneleponku. Katanya di rumah sedang..."

Kushina mulai meneruskan pembicaraannya yang membuat Naruto mengereyitkan dahi

'Gawat, ibu bisa tahu yang sebenarnya...' Naruto mulai cemas mendengar ucapan sang ibu

"Ada yang tinggal di sana ya..?" Tanya Kushina lebih lanjut

'Aduuh...apa yang harus kujawab?'Naruto mulai berkeringat dingin

"Dan katanya ada tamu yang datang ya..?" Tanya Kushina lagi

'Yaa Tuhan, tolong aku. Apa yang harus aku jawab. Mengapa seperti ini?' Naruto terus bergumam dalam hati

"Naruto..." Kushina menegur anaknya yang tampak diam seribu bahasa dan meneteskan keringat

"Hmm..itu..itu.." Naruto berusaha menjawab

"Krek..."

Tiba-tiba pintupun terbuka, ternyata sang ayahlah yang datang.

"Kushina, mari kita pulang." Ajak Minato sambil memegang gagang pintu yang dibukanya

"Baik sayang." Sahut Kushina yang segera beranjak menghampiri sang suami

"Naruto, ini ada dua porsi pizza untukmu. Tadi ibu habis arisan, tapi punya ibu tidak termakan. Makanlah selagi hangat." Pesan sang ibu sambil menyerahkan pizza yang masih terbungkus rapi

"Ibu pulang ya, selamat bekerja anakku..." Kushina pamit sambil mengusap acak rambut anaknya

"Hati-hati ibu, ayah. Maaf tidak bisa mengantarkan.." balas Naruto kepada keduanya

Keduanya hanya tersenyum sambil meninggalkan ruang kerja Naruto.

"Hah...Untung ayah datang, kalau tidak. Habislah aku.." gerutunya sambil meneruskan pekerjaan yang tertunda

Naruto merasa kali ini ia beruntung karena sang ayah datang di waktu yang tepat.

.

.

.

Di sebuah taman cinta yang ada di tengah kota L.A

Ada pemandangan yang aneh di taman tersebut. Biasanya siapapun yang berkunjung ke taman cinta tampak mesra dan gembira. Tidak seperti Suguha dan Kirito yang terlihat berdiaman dan duduk di masing-masing ujung kursi kayu yang ada di depan pancuran air berbentuk hati.

Suguha memakai jeans hitam dan mantel berbulu yang berwarna biru. Lengkap dengan sepatu boot setinggi lutut yang juga berwarna hitam.

Lain dengan Kirito, ia masih mengenakan mantel dan jeans kemarin. Hanya saja syall nya tidak terpakai.

"Suguha..." Kirito berusaha menyapa Suguha yang tak lain adalah sepupu jauhnya.

Suguha masih diam sambil meneguk secup cappucino.

"Aku tahu ini sangat menyakitkan untukmu. Tapi maukah kau menerima ku kembali dan meneruskan apa yang orang tua kita sudah rencanakan?" Kirito akhirnya membuka pembicaraan

Terlihat Suguha yang menghela nafasnya, Kirito memandangi Suguha dalam-dalam walau mereka duduk berjauhan.

"Jadi kau datang kesini hanya karena ingin memenuhi rencana orang tua kita?" Tanya Suguha sambil menunduk

"Sugu..bukan itu maksudku. Aku datang kemari karena hatiku telah memanggil untuk menemuimu. Aku ingin..ingin..."

"Hati...?" Suguha bertanya dan menyela perkataan Kirito

"Sugu..aku benar-benar..."

"Benar-benar lupa diri maksudmu?" Suguha menyela kembali perkataan Kirito

"Sugu..." Kirito terdiam, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah terhadap Suguha

Suguha beranjak dari duduknya, ia berniat meninggalkan Kirito.

"Kau bilang hatimu memanggil untuk menemuiku. Apa selama ini kau punya hati? Kau biarkan aku dalam kemeranaan yang berkepanjangan. Apa kau tahu hal yang paling dibenci manusia itu adalah menunggu? Dan aku telah menunggu dalam waktu yang lama. Tapi ternyata penantianku berujung sia-sia.

Apa itu yang kau sebut dengan "hati"?" Suguha mulai melampiaskan amarahnya dengan tubuh membelakangi Kirito

"Sugu.." Kirito pun beranjak berdiri

"Maafkan aku, aku menyesal." Kirito berusaha meraih kedua tangan Sugu

"Semudah itu kau ucapkan maaf setelah kau tidur dengannya?!" Suguha menjadi marah dikala ia mengingat ucapan Kirito yang telah meniduri Asuna

"Sugu..itu tidak benar..Sugu..." Kirito berusaha membeberkan cerita yang sebenarnya

"Cukup! Cukup!" Amarah Suguha mulai memuncak, ia berbalik badan menghadap Kirito

"Kita cukup sampai di sini. Dan kau jangan menggangguku lagi. Brengsek!" Ucap Suguha sambil menunjuk Kirito, ia pun segera berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kirito yang tampak sudah berlinang air mata.

"Hap!"

Kirito menahan Suguha pergi dengan menarik tangannya dan kemudian menarik tubuh Suguha kepelukannya.

Merasakan tubuhnya berada di pelukan Kirito, Suguha berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!" Teriak Suguha yang menolak di peluk Kirito

"Sugu...maafkan aku..maaf.." Kirito menahan tubuh Suguha agar tidak terlepas dari pelukkannya. Suguha pun tak mampu melawan tenaga Kirito

"Sugu..terserah kau menyebutku dengan sebutan brengsek atau apapun. Terserah kau menilaiku seperti apa. Tapi yang jelas, aku mencintaimu.." ucap Kirito sambil memeluk Suguha

Suguha terkejut dengan ucapan yang Kirito lontarkan. Ucapan itu terdengar jelas di telinga kirinya. Ucapan yang selama ini ia nantikan.

"Marahlah sepuasmu. Caci maki aku! Tapi setelah itu kembalilah padaku. Jika kau merasa tersakiti karena ucapanku, sungguh itu hanya kata-kata yang terlontar akibat ambisiku terhadap Asuna. Dan sungguh aku belum pernah tidur dengannya. Itu semua kebohongan yang aku buat Sugu.." lanjut Kirito sambil terus memeluk Suguha

Suguha menjadi lemas tak bertenaga saat itu, rupanya selama ini ia telah salah prasangka terhadap Kirito. Tapi ia pun tidak hanya ingin percaya kepada Kirito. Suguha ingin menanyakan hal itu langsung kepada Asuna.

"Sugu..." Kirito menyapa Suguha lagi tapi Suguha hanya diam

"Maafkan aku ya..." pinta Kirito sambil menahan tangis

Saat itu Suguha tak mampu menahan haru. Ia pun meneteskan air mata. Karena bagaimanapun cinta Suguha kepada Kirito benar-benar murni dan tulus.

Detik demi detik pun berlalu. Akhirnya Suguha pasrah berada di pelukkan Kirito, dan dengan perlahan ia pun membalas pelukan itu.

.

.

.

Jam 5 sore waktu setempat..

Naruto akhirnya tiba di rumah yang ia tinggali bersama Asuna. Rumah yang sangat kecil tapi begitu nyaman untuk mereka berdua. Memang diantara keduanya belum ada ikatan resmi, tapi Asuna sangat percaya bahwa Naruto akan menjaga dirinya termasuk menjaga kehormatannya.

"Krek..."

Pintu dibuka, perlahan Naruto masuk sambil membawa tas kerjanya. Ia duduk di lantai lalu melepas kedua sepatunya, meletakkan di tempat yang seharusnya.

Tubuhnya sangat lelah, ia berniat langsung mandi tapi melihat kamar yang kosong ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur yang biasa Asuna tiduri.

"Hah...enaknya..."

Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas lalu perlahan memejamkan matanya sambil berbaring. Tak lama dari itu, sesuatupun terjadi.

"Tok..tok..tok.."

"Krek..."

Seorang gadis bersurai coklat keemasan berjalan memasuki kamar. Langkahnya sedikit cepat, ia berpakaian t-shirt putih polos dan rok mini berbahan dasar jeans berwarna biru.

"Naruto..."

Gadis itu melihat ke dalam kamar yang biasa ia tiduri tapi saat itu terlihat sosok pemuda tampan yang sedang terlelap tanpa baju. Pemuda itu hanya memakai celana boxer saja dengan motif kotak-kotak coklat.

Sang gadis berjalan mendekati sang pemuda, ia duduk di samping pemuda yang sedang tidur itu.

"Hey...bangun Naruto.."

Suaranya lembut tapi sedikit tegas, ia menarik-narik lengan kiri Naruto agar bangun dari tidurnya

"Ah..kau sudah pulang ya..?"

Perlahan pemuda itu membuka kedua matanya, dan kemudian terlihatlah sang gadis cantik nan sexy di hadapannya.

"Asuna..."

Pemuda itu menarik sang gadis agar ikut tidur bersamanya.

"Peluk aku, Asuna.." pintanya manja kepada sang gadis

Tubuh sang gadis berguling ke sisi kanan pemuda. Sang gadis hanya pasrah di saat pemuda itu berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Kau sangat cantik, sayang..."

Pemuda yang tak lain adalah Naruto memuji kecantikkan kekasihnya sambil memeluk lalu perlahan mencium kening sang gadis.

"Naruto, hentikan! Nanti kalau ada yang melihat bagaimana?" Tanya sang gadis yang tak lain adalah Asuna

"Tak apa, bukankah kau menantikan hal ini. Asuna..." balas Naruto yang sudah dimabuk kepayang

Asuna terdiam dan pasrah saat jari jemari Naruto mulai meraba lehernya yang jenjang. Sentuhan lembut sangat terasa di seluruh saraf-saraf tubuh keduanya.

Naruto mulai menciumi pipi Asuna dengan manja, dan perlahan ciuman manis itu mendarat di bibir peach milik Asuna.

"Mmmpphh..."

"Naruto...kun..."

"Asuna, aku mencintaimu.."

"Naruto..."

Kedua pasang mata itu saling memandangi satu sama lain. Mereka saling menikmati setiap inchi dari saliva yang tertukar.

'Nikmat sekali..' bisik Naruto di dalam hati

Merasa belum cukup, keduanya melanjutkan ke tahap yang berikutnya. Satu persatu pakaian mereka pun terlepas. Giliran Asuna yang mengambil alih permainan. Ia memberikan kenikmatan pada Naruto yang belum pernah Naruto rasakan sebelumnya.

Asuna duduk di atas tubuh Naruto yang sedang berbaring, hentakan demi hentakan mereka nikmati bersama.

"Asuna...ahhh...Asuna..."

Asuna tak menggubrisnya, ia terus memainkan permainan dengan handal.

"Mmmmphhh..." suara parau keduanya memenuhi ruangan kecil itu.

"Asuna..."

Detik demi detik pun berlalu, akhirnya Naruto sudah mencapai puncaknya.

"Asuna...aaaaaaa..."

Naruto menjerit merasakan nikmat yang sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Naruto..." suara Asuna mulai terdengar lemah.

"Asuna..aku sudah ingin..."

"Aaaaaahhh..."

Keduanya berteriak mengakhiri permainan.

"Naruto..."

"Hah...hah..."

"Naruto..."

Naruto terdiam, ia kelelahan.

"Naruto!"

Jeritan suara Asuna memekikkan gendang telinga Naruto.

"Bangun Naruto...!"

"Bluuuuurrrr!"

Air itu membasahi wajah sang Uzumaki.

"Aku...aku..."Naruto memegangi kepalanya dengan mata masih terpejam

"Ayo bangun pemalas!"

Entah mengapa, suara itu terdengar sangat jelas. Walaupun lelah Naruto perlahan membuka kedua matanya.

"A..asuna...?"

Hatinya bingung dengan semua yang terjadi. Ia kemudian mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya.

"Kau ini..! Kupanggili sedari tadi..!"

Wajah Asuna yang dilihat Naruto tidak seperti yang tadi.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab telefon ku Naruto dan mengapa kau sampai tertidur pulas seperti ini?" Tanya Asuna kepada Naruto sambil bertolak pinggang

"Tertidur? Jadi aku...aku tadi bermimpi ya...?" Naruto balik bertanya kepada Asuna

"Iya. Kau tidur susah sekali dibangunkan!" Gerutu Asuna sambil meletakkan tas kuliahnya.

"Mimpi..? Hm... jangan-jangan..." Naruto mulai berfikir jernih

"Aduh! Gawat!"

Naruto tiba-tiba langsung berdiri dari tempat tidur, ia cepat-cepat lari ke kamar mandi.

"Celaka aku. Celaka..." ucap Naruto sambil berlari

"Heh...?" Asuna tampak bingung melihat tingkah Naruto yang aneh di malam itu.

Dari kejauhan selang beberapa menit terdengar suara jebar-jebur dalam kamar mandi. Asuna kemudian beranjak berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Naruto...apa kau baik-baik saja...?" Tanya Asuna yang kebingungan dengan tingkah Naruto yang aneh. Asuna terus mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

Pertanyaan Asuna itu tak dijawab oleh Naruto. Akhirnya Asuna pergi meninggalkan kamar mandi tersebut.

"Hah..ada-ada saja tingkahnya. Apa karena aku menyiramnya dengan segelas air dia jadi kelabakan begitu?" Asuna bertanya sendiri sambil beranjak pergi

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

"Siiialll...!"

Naruto terus menerus mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air. Sepertinya ia merasa sangat malu kali ini.

"Untung saja dia tidak melihat ke bawah. Kalau tidak... matilah aku..." Naruto melihat sisa-sisa yang menempel di celananya

"Ini pasti gara-gara Chouji dan Shikamaru yang memaksaku menonton film itu."

"Sial!"

Naruto tak henti-hentinya berbicara sendiri. Rupanya kejadian yang baru saja ia alami itu ternyata hanyalah mimpi. Ia pun meneruskan mandinya setelah itu Naruto langsung mencuci pakaian yang tadi ia pakai, lalu menjemurnya untuk menghilangkan jejak.

.

.

.

Pukul 9 malam waktu setempat.

Naruto tampak santai menatap sang langit yang cerah di malam itu. Ia memakai kaos coklat polos panjang berbahan dasar wol dan celana dasar hitamnya yang juga panjang. Sesekali ia tertawa sendiri memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja menimpahnya.

Melihat hal itu, Asuna mencoba mendekati dirinya untuk sekedar bertanya dan minum teh bersama.

"Naruto..." Asuna datang membawakan dua cangkir teh hijau ke teras atap rumah.

"Asuna.." Naruto membalas sapaan Asuna

"Minumlah selagi hangat." Ajak Asuna sambil duduk di samping kiri Naruto

Teh itupun diletakkan di hadapan Naruto.

"Ya. Terima kasih Asuna." Naruto mengambil secangkir teh lalu meminumnya

"Hm..hari ini kau aneh sekali. Ada apa?" Tanya Asuna

"Burrr!"

Teh yang sedang diminum Naruto tiba-tiba menyembur keluar.

"Naruto...maaf kalau pertanyaanku menyusahkanmu." Asuna segera mengelap air teh yang berceceran di wajah Naruto.

'Aduh..aduhh...' Naruto langsung teringat jelas mimpi yang baru saja terjadi dengannya

"Asuna..sepertinya kita jangan duduk berdekatan seperti ini dahulu." Naruto tiba-tiba berucap

"Eh..kenapa?" Asuna kembali bingung tapi Naruto diam saja sambil memandangi Asuna dengan pandangan kosong

"Naruto.." Asuna menegur lagi Naruto sambil memegang bahunya

Naruto yang sudah tak tahan lagi dengan keadaan yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ia pun akhirnya menjerit.

"Chouji...! Shikamaru..! Awas kalian ya...!" Teriak Naruto dari teras atap rumah

Asuna menjadi tambah bingung kala itu. Tapi ia hanya diam karena takut pertanyaannya hanya akan menambah masalah saja.

"Naruto...Naruto..."

.

.

.

Esok hari...

Di kediaman keluarga besar Naruto.

"Tolong lepaskan Minna..." rintih Samui sang ibu

"Ibu..." Minna menangis memanggil sang ibh

Suara parau Samui dan tangisan Minna terdengar memenuhi seisi ruangan di kediaman keluarga besar Uzumaki.

Di sana terlihat Yui yang tertidur lalu digendong seseorang menuju sebuah mobil Lexus berwarna hitam.

"Kumohon...tolong jangan sakiti anak-anakku..."

Samui tak henti-hentinya menangis tapi ia pun tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa di saat melihat Minna bergantian dibius oleh salah seorang pria berjas hitam.

"Sampaikan pada Asuna. Jika ia ingin kedua adiknya selamat, cepat datang ke alamat ini!" Seorang pria melemparkan secarik kertas ke arah Samui.

Para pria berbadan tegap itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Samui sendirian.

Samui pun jatuh terduduk di lantai sambil menangis.

"Yui...Minna...hiks..." tangisannya tak terjawab karena ia pun akhirnya pingsan di tempat

.

Apa sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi?

.

.

.

Tbc


	21. Tawaran

Fanfiction My Love is You

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Sword Art Online Disclaimer Reki Kawahara

.

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family and etc.

Type : Crossover

Rate : T+

Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Yuuki Asuna, Kirigaya Kazuto and friends

Main Pair : Ssstt...

Warning : Oc, Ooc, Au, Ar, At, and many mistakes anymore!

.

Chapter 21 Tawaran

.

.

Hari itu hari minggu, pukul dua siang Naruto mengajak Asuna berjalan-jalan ke mall besar yang ada di kota tersebut.

Naruto memakai cardigan panjang coklat dengan celana casual biru disertai sepatu sport putihnya. Lain dengan Asuna, Asuna berjalan -jalan memakai tanktop berwarna putih berompi pink yang sedikit terbuka dibagian dadanya dan rok mini berbahan dasar katun dengan motif bunga-bunga. Ia tampak sangat cantik dengan rambut yang tergerai lurus dengan model ikat belakang yang terkelabang. Kaki jenjangnya dihiasi sepatu heels dengan tinggi 5cm, tapi tetap saja tingginya hanya setelinga Naruto saat mereka berdiri sejajar.

'Asuna...mengapa kau memakai pakaian seperti ini..'

Sedari tadi, sejak berangkat dari rumah, hati Naruto sangat berdebar-debar melihat Asuna memakai rok mini dan baju yang sedikit terbuka dibagian dada. Entah mengapa, gaya penampilan Asuna mulai berubah saat ia kembali lagi ke kampusnya.

Mereka berjalan-jalan menyisir mall tersebut.

"Naruto.." sapa Asuna ke Naruto dengan meliriknya

"Iya, ada apa Asuna?" Tanya Naruto dengan posisi yang sedikit berjauhan

"Apa kau tak merasa aneh?" Asuna bertanya kepada Naruto

"Aneh? Maksudmu?" Naruto tidak mengerti akan maksud perkataan Asuna

"Hmm..lihat itu, Naruto..!" Asuna menunjuk beberapa pasangan yang berjalan berlawanan arah

"Mereka semua bergandengan tangan, malah sang pria merangkul sang wanita dengan sangat mesra. Mengapa kita tidak?" Tanya Asuna lagi

"Eeh...ano...mm..." Naruto bingung menjawabnya, bagaimana pun ia tidak terbiasa berdekatan dengan wanita. Malah sejak mimpi aneh tersebut, Naruto menjadi semakin takut dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia khawatir tidak dapat mengontrol hasratnya.

'Maafkan aku Asuna. Aku hanya takut jika kita nanti keterusan..' bisik Naruto dalam hati

"Naruto..." Asuna menyapa dengan lembut

Naruto saat itu terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Asuna, yang membuat Asuna menjadi bertambah bingung.

"Naruto..." Asuna menyapa lagi

"Eh iya Asuna, biarkan mereka seperti itu ya. Kita seperti ini saja. Lagi pula aku sangat malu melakukannya di depan banyak orang seperti ini. Hehehe..." Naruto garuk-garuk kepala padahal saat itu kepalanya tak gatal sedikitpun. Ia berusaha menutupi kejujuran hatinya. Pria mana yang tak ingin bermesraan dengan kekasihnya, ya kan..?

"Huuhh!"

Asuna ngambek dengan manjanya, ia pergi berjalan sendirian.

"Asuna, tunggu!" Pinta Naruto berusaha mengejar Asuna

"Tidak. Weeeek..." Asuna meledek Naruto dengan segera ia berlari kecil menuju suatu tempat. Naruto berjalan mengikuti di belakangnya.

'Tuhan...terima kasih kau telah menciptakan wanita di dunia ini. Ciptaan-Mu yang paling indah yang pernah aku temui.' Gumam Naruto di dalam hati sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah manja Asuna.

"Asuna...!" Naruto berteriak memanggil Asuna lagi, ia berniat mengejar kekasihnya. Sayang Asuna tidak menghiraukan perkataan Naruto.

.

.

.

Di cafe junk food.

Saat itu Asuna membeli dua buah ice cone untuknya dan untuk Naruto. Di hadapan Naruto, Asuna menjilati ice cone itu dengan perlahan yang membuat Naruto menjadi menggigil kedinginan. Bukan karena udara tapi ia teringat mimpinya kemarin. Lidah Asuna perlahan-lahan menjilati ice cone itu yang membuat Naruto berimajinasi liar.

'Astaga...lama-lama aku tidak kuat kalau terus seperti ini..' bisiknya dalam hati

Jantungnya makin berdebar, ada sesuatu yang mulai mengeras di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

'Tidakk..tidakk...hentikan!' Naruto berusaha mengontrol dirinya

Asuna melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah berusaha mencari tahu ada apa dengan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Naruto!" Sebuah seruan mengagetkan Naruto

"Asuna..?" Naruto terbingung dan kaget mendengar Asuna memanggil dirinya

"Kau ini, dari kemarin terlihat aneh sekali. Ada apa sebenarnya? Cepat katakan padaku!" Pinta Asuna kepada Naruto

'Aduhh..masa aku harus jujur sih..' Naruto bertanya sendiri

"Naruto...!" Asuna berseru lagi

Sontak saja karena Asuna selalu memanggilnya dengan nada tinggi membuat Naruto gelagapan.

"Asuna..eh..aku...mm..aku ke kamar kecil dulu ya.." Naruto segera bangkit lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Asuna. Ia berniat mencari kamar kecil.

Asuna yang melihatnya menjadi bertambah bingung.

"Kenapa si dia itu...?" Asuna bertanya sendiri lalu melanjutkan memakan ice cone rasa coklat di tangannya.

.

.

.

Naruto terus berjalan cepat mencari kamar kecil, ia benar-benar gelagapan tidak karuan.

"Kemarin mimpi, sekarang rok mini, baru saja jilatan ice cream. Nanti apa lagi ya..?" Naruto bertanya sendiri

"Buggh!"

Secara tiba-tiba Naruto menabrak seseorang, ice cone yang ditangannya jatuh tepat di dada seorang wanita.

Perlahan Naruto beranikan diri melihat wanita tersebut.

"Maafkan aku...maaf aku tidak sengaja.." Naruto membungkuk sambil meminta maaf kepada wanita yang tertabrak dan terkena ice cone yang dipegangnya.

Wanita itu tampak diam, rambutnya terurai panjang sepinggang. Bola matanya berwarna lavender dengan tinggi badan yang sama seperti Asuna.

"Oh..tak apa..." jawabnya lembut sambil berusaha membersihkan ice cone yang terjatuh di dadanya dengan tissue

Perlahan Naruto mengangkat wajahnya melihat sang wanita yang tertabrak dirinya itu.

'Besarnya..' gumam Naruto dalam hati

Wanita itu memakai rok setinggi lutut yang berwarna hitam. Kemeja putih dibalut blezer hitam dan sepatu heels hitam setinggi 7cm. Tampaknya ia adalah seorang wanita karir.

"Maafkan aku..sekali lagi aku minta maaf."

Pandangan Naruto semakin tidak fokus disaat melihat dua bukit yang menyembul dari balik kemeja putih itu.

"Iya. Tak apa.." balas sang wanita dengan senyuman

"Hmm..baiklah kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Naruto berpamitan kepada wanita yang ditabraknya. Sepertinya Naruto menahan keinginannya untuk buang air kecil. Ia segera berlari menuju kamar kecil yang ada di mall tersebut.

"Pria yang tampan dan juga...lucu." gumam sang wanita dalam hati sambil melihat kepergian Naruto dari hadapannya

.

.

.

Pukul 4 sore waktu setempat.

Asuna saat itu terburu-buru pulang lalu berkemas, ia minta izin kepada Naruto untuk menjenguk kedua adiknya.

"Rasanya sedikit aneh jika kau tak ingin ku antar, Asuna." Naruto curiga dengan gelagat Asuna yang tak ingin diantar oleh Naruto

"Tak apa, kau kan harus bekerja besok. Lagipula tak baik jika kau terus izin libur hanya karena mengantarku." Asuna sedang mempersiapkan pakaian untuk dikemasi

"Tapi Asuna.." Naruto berusaha menyela

"Ssst..." Asuna menaruh telunjuk kanannya dibibir Naruto

"Kau percayalah padaku, aku akan baik-baik saja. Dan aku pergi untuk kembali. Tetaplah bekerja yang giat Naruto, aku pasti kembali." Ucap Asuna menyemangati dan meyakinkan hati Naruto.

"Hm..baiklah.." sahut Naruto mengiyakan meskipun ada rasa tak rela melepas kekasihnya pergi sendirian

"Baiklah, antar aku sampai depan gang ya.. Uzumaki Naruto.." Asuna tersenyum menahan tangis melihat wajah Naruto

Ada kabar tak enak yang Asuna terima dari sang ibu, yang mengharuskan Asuna harus meninggalkan Naruto dan mendatangi alamat yang dititipkan di ibu Asuna.

'Maafkan aku Naruto, aku tidak bisa jujur kali ini.' Batin Asuna terisak

Akhirnya Naruto mengantarkan Asuna ke depan gang rumahnya. Di depan gang sudah ada mobil yang menunggu kedatangan Asuna. Mobil itu seperti mobil angkutan online, berwarna hitam dan hanya ada seorang supir setengah baya di dalamnya.

"Kabari aku, Asuna.." pesan Naruto sebelum kaca mobil tertutup. Asuna hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya. Ia tidak kuasa menahan sedih. Naruto pun membalas lambaian tangan Asuna sebelum mobil itu tak terlihat lagi di jarak pandangnya.

Di dalam mobil terjadi percakapan singkat antara sang driver dengan Asuna.

"Anda terlihat sangat mencintainya nona." Sang driver membuka percakapannya

"Iya, itu benar." Jawab Asuna singkat

"Anda sudah tahu akan dibawa kemana hari ini?" Tanya sang driver sambil mengemudikan mobilnya

"Iya." Lagi-lagi Asuna menjawabnya dengan singkat

"Aku hanya mendapat perintah untuk mengantarkan Anda sampai di pelabuhan. Setelahnya Anda akan dijemput oleh helikopter untuk menyeberangi laut menuju suatu pulau." Sang driver ternyata suruhan seseorang

"Baik." Jawab Asuna berusaha tegar menghadapi segala resiko yang akan dihadapinya

Mobil itu pun melaju ke pelabuhan penyebrangan...

.

.

.

Di pelabuhan penyebrangan.

Satu jam sudah Asuna melakukan perjalanan menuju ke pelabuhan penyeberangan yang ada di timur kota. Akhirnya tibalah bagi ia meneruskan perjalanannya menuju suatu pulau terpencil yang ada pada alamat yang ibunya berikan. Asuna mendapat telepon dari sang ibu agar segera menyelamatkan nyawa sang adik tercinta. Kali ini Asuna sendirian, tanpa Naruto di sisi.

"Silahkan nona.."

Driver itu menurunkan Asuna tepat di ujung jembatan pelabuhan. Tak lama dari itu helikopter pun datang menjemputnya. Angin berlangsung sangat kencang saat itu, Baki sang pengawal Sasori sendiri yang menjemput sang nona muda.

Helikopter itu perlahan turun di bibir pantai diikuti Baki kemudian yang memakai seragam jas lengkap dengan kacamata hitamnya.

"Tugasmu sudah selesai, ini upahmu." Baki melemparkan amplop berisi uang kepada sang driver

"Baiklah, jika ada perlu apa-apa hubungi aku lagi." Sahut sang driver yang disambut anggukkan Baki

Tak lama driver itu pun pergi meninggalkan Asuna sendiri.

"Nona, silahkan.."

Baki mempersilahkan Asuna masuk ke dalam helikopter dan Asuna pun mengikutinya. Mereka duduk berdua di belakang. Anehnya, Asuna diminta meminum segelas air putih sebelum sampai ke pulau tujuan.

"Nona, silahkan diminum pelepas dahaga ini. Ini perintah tuan Sasori." Ucap Baki sambil memberikan segelas air putih kepada Asuna

"Apakah ini harus?" Tanya Asuna yang mulai curiga

"Ini perintah, nona Asuna. Mohon kerja samanya." Jawab Baki tegas

Mau tidak mau akhirnya Asuna meminum air tersebut, dan selang satu menit saja Asuna sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Target akan tiba 10 menit lagi tuan Sasori." Ucap Baki kepada Sasori melalui telepon genggamnya.

"Baik. Jangan macam-macam dengannya, Baki!" Seru Sasori dari seberang telepon

"Baik." Sahut Baki lalu tak lama menutup handphonenya.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Naruto sangat cemas dengan keadaan Asuna yang belum mengabarinya. Ia berusaha menelepon ke rumah dan bertanya kepada Samui apakah Asuna sudah sampai atau belum. Tapi karena ini sangat rahasia mau tidak mau Samui pun harus berbohong kepada Naruto.

Lepas dari itu semua, seseorang tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu rumah yang Naruto tinggali.

"Tok! Tok! Tok!"

Pintu diketuk oleh seseorang, Naruto yang saat itu tengah berada di dalam kamar langsung bergegas membukakan pintu.

"Kreeek..."

Pintu terbuka dan terlihatlah sosok wanita cantik di hadapan Naruto.

"Ka..ka..kau..."

Naruto terbata melihat sesosok wanita yang datang memakai long dress berwarna lavender. Rambutnya hitam panjang tergerai, ditambah kedua bukit kembarnya yang di atas rata-rata membuat gaun itu terlihat sesak di dada. Sepatunya berwarna perak dengan tinggi 7cm, dan di pergelangan tangannya memakai gelang mutiara yang bersanding dengan cincin perak di kedua jari manis tangannya. Wanita itu membawa dompet hitam yang sepertinya akan dipakai pergi ke pesta.

"Maaf, apakah Anda Uzumaki Naruto?" Tanya nya dengan sangat lembut

"I..iya..itu aku. Tapi kau kan yang tadi..."

"Hmm..maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu kalau itu anda tuan Naruto." Sahutnya malu

"Ti..tidak.. tidak apa-apa. Tapi kenapa kau bisa tahu aku ada di sini. Dan ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Naruto kepada sosok itu

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, tuan Uzumaki Naruto."

Sosok wanita itu memperkenalkan dirinya di hadapan Naruto, suaranya sangat lembut hampir tak terdengar yang membuat Naruto merasa kurang nyaman.

"Aku diperintah tuan Minato untuk menemui Anda di sini lalu mengajak Anda untuk pergi ke sebuah hotel bintang lima." Hinata menuturkan akan maksud tuannya.

'Hotel?' Naruto berfikir cepat

"Apa..a..ahahaha... kau tidak salah mengajak ku ke hotel diperintah ayahku pula?" Naruto tidak habis fikir dengan ucapan Hinata yang baru saja ia dengar

"Hihihi." Hinata menutup mulutnya sambil tertawa geli, difikirannya pasti Naruto telah sangka akan ucapannya

"Maaf tuan. Kita akan ke sana untuk makan malam membahas kerja sama antar perusahaan keluarga. Jadi sebaiknya anda segera bergegas dan jangan salah prasangka terhadapku." Tegas Hinata sambil menahan tawa

"Oh...oh..begitu ya. Ba..baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Naruto terbata malu

Naruto bergegas untuk mengganti pakaiannya, ia beranjak pergi dari hadapan Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu. Yah, malu karena telah salah berprasangka.

Lima menit kemudian, Naruto bersama Hinata menuju ke hotel bintang lima yang ada di kota tersebut.

.

.

.

Di pulau...

Asuna berjalan tertatih menuju suatu ruang yang telah disediakan. Matanya tertutup kain hitam dan kedua tangannya diikat kebelakang. Ia dipandu Baki menuju suatu ruangan bawah tanah.

"Tok...tok.." pintu terketuk

"Masuk!" Sahut suara dari dalam

"Kreek.." pintu pun dibuka

"Tuan..."

"Tinggalkan aku berdua dengannya." Pinta Sasori kepada Baki

Baki pun menuruti perintah Sasori, ia bergegas meninggalkan ruangan.

Kini tinggallah Asuna dan Sasori di dalam ruangan tersebut. Sasori kemudian membukakan penutup mata Asuna. Dengan perlahan Asuna dapat melihat keadaan sekitar.

"Di..dimana aku...?" Tanya nya dengan posisi kedua tangan yang terikat ke belakang

"Duduklah.." suara dari belakang tubuhnya yang membawakan sebuah kursi untuk ia duduki

Asuna kemudian duduk di kursi itu.

"Sekarang lihatlah ke layar monitor yang ada di depanmu Asuna." Pinta Sasori kepada Asuna

Asuna kemudian melihat ke layar monitor dan kemudian air matanya menetes. Terlihatlah pemandangan kedua adiknya yang sedang berada di suatu ruangan yang tidak ia ketahui. Fasilitas memang lengkap di sana, tapi terlihat tubuh kedua adiknya menggigil kedinginan.

"Kau sudah lihat kan Asuna.." ucap Sasori sambil berjalan ke hadapan Asuna, ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Asuna.

"Cuiih!"

Asuna meludahi Sasori saat tiba di hadapan Asuna. Sasori kemudian menghapus ludah yang mengenai wajahnya.

"Plak!"

Satu tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiri Asuna. Terlihatlah darah segar yang kemudian mengalir dari mulutnya.

"Kau sangat tidak sopan kepada ayahmu Asuna!" Seru Sasori sambil menjenggut rambut Asuna dari belakang

"Kau ingin kedua adikmu mati kedinginan atau kau menuruti semua perintahku?" Tanya Sasori dengan wajah yang beringas

"Brengsek kau!" Balas Asuna dengan berani

Sasori kemudian melepaskan tangannya sambil tertawa.

"Aha..ahahahaha..." ia tertawa kencang sekali memenuhi seisi ruangan

"Kau bilang aku brengsek Asuna? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Tanya Sasori dengan nada mengejek sambil mengorek-ngorek telinga kanannya dengan jari kelingking

"Lepaskan kedua adikku!" Seru Asuna kepada Sasori

"Apa? Lepaskan?" Sasori bertanya dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

Ya saat itu Sasori pun memakai seragam jas lengkap yang berwarna hitam. Ia tampak gagah, tampan dan juga licik.

"Seenaknya kau berkata seperti itu padaku Asuna!" Lanjut Sasori dengan kedua mata yang terbuka lebar, sepertinya aura bengis sangat tersingkap dari dirinya.

"Kau benar-benar seorang ayah yang kejam Sasori. Kau tidak punya hati sama sekali." Sahut Asuna dengan darah yang masih menetes dari mulutnya

"Hati...?"

"Hmm...baiklah. Aku akan memberimu hati. Aku beri kau dua pilihan. Kau pilih menuruti permintaanku atau kau, kedua adikmu dan juga ibumu yang sudah tua itu mati. Kau tinggal pilih saja yang mana. Jika kau sudah siap datanglah kepadaku. Karena saat ini aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berbincang denganmu." Ucap Sasori lalu pergi meninggalkan Asuna

"Brak!"

Pintu pun ditutup keras oleh Sasori. Tampak dirinya yang sangat kesal karena Asuna anak sulungnya tidak menyambutnya dengan hangat. Ia pun berjalan meninggalkan ruangan dan meminta kedua penjaga berjaga di depan pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Naruto..." bisik Asuna dengan pelan, ia berusaha melepaskan ikatan di tangannya tapi ia tak kuasa melakukan hal itu.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di hotel bintang lima.

Hinata datang bersama Naruto, Naruto mengenakan seragam jas lengkap yang berwarna putih. Mereka berjalan menuju restoran yang ada di hotel, kebetulan kedua belah pihak keluarga telah menyewa ruang eksklusif hanya untuk makan malam bersama.

"Lihat mereka tampak serasi bukan?" Kushina tersenyum melihat sang anak datang bersama Hinata

"Kushina..." Minato menyela

"Tak apa sayang, betulkan tuan Hiashi?" Kushina meminta pembelaan

"Hahaha.. Anda ini bisa saja nyonya. Kita bahas ini nanti saja." Hiashi tertawa mendengar ucapan Kushina, ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatian

"Baiklah." Sahut Kushina sambil melambaikan tangan kepada anaknya

Naruto dan Hinata akhirnya tiba di hadapan mereka.

"Selamat malam, ayah, ibu dan tuan Hiashi..." Naruto sedikit membungkukkan badannya diikuti Hinata

"Ya, selamat malam Naruto. Silahkan.." Hiashi, ayah Hinata mempersilahkan

Hinata dan Naruto akhirnya duduk bersampingan di depan meja makan, tak lama hidangan makan malam pun datang.

"Silahkan nyonya..tuan..." seorang pramusaji menghidangkan makan malam untuk tamu eksklusif di hotel bintang lima tersebut

"Baiklah..terima kasih." Ucap Minato sambil memberikan tip kepada sang pramusaji.

"Terima kasih tuan, jika ada yang kurang silahkan tekan bel yang ada di tengah meja ini." Ucap sang pramusaji yang dibalas anggukkan oleh Minato

"Ayah..ibu..sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Tanya Naruto kepada ibu dan ayahnya

"Sudah, makan saja Naruto!" Ucap sang ibu sambil mengambilkan nasi untuk sang suami tercinta

.

Kira-kira apa yang akan mereka bicarakan?

Lalu bagaimana nasib kedua adik Asuna?

Akankah Asuna menerima tawaran dari Sasori?

Saksikan terus ya minna san... ^^

.

.

.

Tbc.


	22. Perjanjian

Fanfiction My Love is You

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Sword Art Online Disclaimer Reki Kawahara

.

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family and etc.

Type : Crossover

Rate : T+

Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Yuuki Asuna, Kirigaya Kazuto and friends

Main Pair : Ssstt...

Warning : Oc, Ooc, Au, Ar, At, Typo and many mistakes anymore!

.

Chapter 22 Perjanjian

.

.

Pagi itu, tepat di hari Senin pukul sembilan waktu setempat. Asuna berjalan menuju ruangan ayahnya yang tak lain adalah Sasori. Dengan ditemani Baki sang pengawal Sasori, ia berjalan dengan posisi tangan yang masih terikat.

"Kreeek..."

Pintu itu dibuka oleh Baki, Asuna mulai masuk sendiri di ruangan yang begitu gelap. Ia berjalan lurus ke depan menuju seberkas cahaya yang temaram. Rupanya masih ada pintu di ujung sana yang harus Asuna lewati, ia pun kemudian terus berjalan sampai ke depan pintu melewati lorong yang gelap gulita.

"Sreeet..."

Sesampai di depan pintu, pintu itu terbuka sendiri, dan terlihatlah pemandangan yang begitu indah. Lautan yang luas dan burung-burung yang saling berkejaran di angkasa. Ruangan itu ternyata berada di teras paling atas sebuah menara penanda kapal yang sering kita sebut sebagai mercusuar.

"Kau sudah datang, anak ku.."

Sosok itu berbalik menghadap Asuna. Masih dengan wajah tampan nan bengisnya. Ia memandangi Asuna dengan sorot mata yang tajam.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Asuna ingin segera menyelesaikan masalah yang ia hadapi, ia langsung menanyakan apa keinginan sang ayah kepadanya.

"Asuna.."

Sasori berjalan perlahan mendekati Asuna, ia kemudian membelai rambut indah anak gadisnya itu.

"Tolong singkirkan tangan kotormu dari rambutku." Pinta Asuna sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jlep.."

Mendengar perkataan Asuna yang demikian, hati Sasori seperti teriris pisau yang sangat tajam karena anaknya sendiri sudah enggan tersentuh olehnya.

Sasori sedikit memundurkan langkah kakinya kebelakang.

"Asuna, aku punya satu tugas untukmu yang sebagai imbalannya aku akan menyelamatkan nyawa kedua adikmu dari freezer tak berkubik itu." Sasori memulai pembicaraannya, sementara Asuna hanya diam mendengarkan

"Aku ingin kau berteman dekat dengan seorang pria yang bernama Deidara lalu selidiki siapa gembong mafia yang mendukung aktifitas produksi nuklirnya. Cukup mudah kan?" Tanya Sasori kepada Asuna, ia berbalik membelakangi Asuna.

"Sedekat apa?" Tanya Asuna yang mulai jijik dengan dirinya sendiri karena mau mengikuti perintah dari Sasori, seorang ayah yang telah menyengsarakan ibu dan kedua adiknya

Sasori berbalik menghadap Asuna, ia tersenyum tipis melihat anak gadisnya.

"Sedekat yang kau bisa, bahkan jika harus tidur dengannya." Jawab Sasori dengan wajah bengis dan kejam

"Tarrr!"

Bagai halilintar yang menyambar di tengah hari yang sangat terik. Sasori benar-benar ingin menjual anaknya untuk suatu kepentingan pribadi.

"Kenapa...kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Asuna yang mulai menitikkan air mata, batinnya memberontak atas ucapan yang ia dengar

"Kau keberatan?" Sasori balik bertanya

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku." Pinta Asuna dengan suara yang parau, ia berusaha menahan tangis

Sasori kemudian berjalan mendekati Asuna lalu memeluknya sambil berbisik.

"Aku telah melunasi hutangmu kepada seorang pemuda Kirigaya senilai sepuluh juta yen. Bukankah tak ada yang gratis di dunia ini Asuna?" Bisik Sasori yang membuat hati Asuna menjadi semakin pilu.

"Apakah jika aku menuruti permintaan ini kau akan melepaskan kami?" Tanya Asuna lagi

"Tentu, aturan main akan kuberikan kepadamu. Empat orang pengawal ku akan selalu mengawasi gerak-gerikmu Asuna. Jadi jangan macam-macam denganku!" Seru Sasori dengan tegas

Dengan berat hati akhirnya Asuna setuju dengan tawaran dari Sasori, ayah kandungnya sendiri. Beberapa aturan main yang Sasori buat harus Asuna patuhi tanpa melanggarnya sedikit pun. Sekalipun ia harus meninggalkan sang kekasih tercinta, Uzumaki Naruto.

'Maafkan aku, Naruto..' bisik Asuna di dalam hati saat ia menandatangi perjanjian berat dengan Sasori

.

.

.

Di kantor Minato...

Di sebuah sudut ruang tunggu terlihat Minato ayah dari Naruto tengah duduk berdua membahas kerja samanya dengan pendiri restoran ternama yang tak lain adalah Hiashi ayah dari Hinata. Mereka terlihat menandatangi perjanjian kerja sama selama beberapa tahun mendatang.

"Tuan Minato, apakah benar anak Anda masih menyendiri sampai saat ini?" Tanya pria berpakaian kimono hitam dan bersandal bakiak. Ia berpakaian sangat santai.

"Sepertinya istriku terlalu menuntut Anda ya, tuan Hiashi?" Minato balik bertanya kepada Hiashi disertai senyuman kecil yang terlihat di wajahnya. Saat itu Minato mengenakan kemeja biru lengab pendek dengan motif kotak-kotak dan sepatu pantofel hitam yang berwarna sama dengan celana dasarnya.

"Hahaha...entahlah. Tapi aku merasa anakku menyukai anakmu." Jawab Hiashi sambil tertawa

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi tuan Hiashi, anak Anda lulusan magister ternama di Eropa sedangkan anakku hanya lulusan sekolah menengah atas saja." Timpal Minato merendahkan diri

"Itu urusan mudah tuan Minato. Naruto kan bisa melanjutkan kuliahnya nanti."

Perkataan Hiashi seakan mendesak Minato. Saat itu Minato hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Hah..baiklah. Nanti akan kita bicarakan lagi." Hiashi beranjak dari duduknya

Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya, Hiashi kemudian berpamitan pulang kepada Minato.

"Baik tuan Hiashi. Mari saya antarkan." Sahut Minato sambil berdiri mempersilahkan Hiashi berjalan di depannya.

Minato kemudian mengantarkan Hiashi sampai di depan pintu masuk kantor yang berlantai dua itu.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Di ruang kerja Naruto.

"Ibu, bisakah ibu tidak menekanku lebih lanjut.." pinta Naruto yang terlihat pusing dengan ulah ibunya.

Saat itu Kushina datang bak wanita karir yang memakai rok hitam setinggi lutut dan kemeja biru berlengan pendek. Kushina hanya terlihat memakai gelang berbatu safir di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Naruto, apa kurangnya Hinata bagimu? Dia cantik, baik, pintar, lulusan S2 universitas Eropa dan pewaris tahta kekayaan ayahnya. Apa itu belum cukup bagimu?" Tanya Kushina sambil berdiri di hadapan Naruto.

Sang ibu, menyuruh anaknya untuk menjalin hubungan baik dengan Hinata. Dirinya tidak mengetahui jika sang anak semata wayangnya itu telah menjalin hubungan yang serius dengan pujaan hatinya.

"Ibu..sebenarnya aku ini..." Naruto berusaha menjelaskan status dirinya kepada sang ibu

"Sudah Naruto. Turuti saja ibumu ini, kau tidak akan mengalami kekecewaan. Seorang ibu pasti akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk anaknya, termasuk dalam hal ini." Kushina melanjutkan perkataannya tanpa memperdulikan pembelaan diri Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam saja sambil menunduk dan menghela nafas yang panjang.

"Haaaahh..."

Seakan masalah baru datang menghampiri dirinya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Nanti kau jangan lupa memberikan gaji kepada seluruh karyawan operasional hari ini. Ibu berangkat dulu, ada urusan mendadak yang harus ibu selesaikan." Kushina berpesan kepada anaknya

"Hah..baiklah.." seakan tidak kuasa melawan perkataan sang ibu, Naruto hanya mengiyakannya.

Melihat sang anak mematuhi pesannya, Kushina melontarkan senyuman kepada Naruto lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja sang anak.

"Ibu...bagaimana aku mengatakannya kepadamu?" Naruto berbicara sendiri, hatinya mulai gundah. Ia teringat dengan Asuna, sang kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

Pukul 7 malam waktu setempat.

Naruto pulang agak malam hari itu, karena ia harus menyelesaikan tugas yang dipesankan sang ibu.

Sesampai di rumah, Asuna sudah menunggunya. Ia duduk mengenakan daster tipis selutut berwarna cream yang hampir saja mengelabui penglihatan Naruto.

"Kreek.." pintu dibuka

"Asuna, kau sudah kembali?" Tanya Naruto yang sedikit terkejut melihat Asuna tengah duduk menekuk lutut di depan sebuah meja makan yang kecil.

"Selamat datang Naruto kun.. aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu." Jawab Asuna sambil tersenyum menutupi kesedihan di dalam hatinya

Rasanya lelah dahaga di hari itu seketika menjadi hilang di fikiran Naruto saat ia mendapat sambutan hangat dari sang kekasih selepas bekerja seharian.

Akhirnya Naruto bergegas mandi membersihkan tubuhnya dari lelah, lalu kemudian ia makan malam bersama sang kekasih tercinta.

Selepas makan malam barulah Asuna mengutarakan maksud hatinya kepada Naruto.

.

.

.

Lima belas menit kemudian...

Di teras atap rumah..

Mereka berdiri bersampingan sambil memandangi lampu pemukiman yang hidup dari teras atap rumah. Naruto mengenakan kaos biru biasa dan celana santainya yang berwarna coklat pendek. Sedang Asuna masih dengan pakaian yang sama hanya saja ditambah jaket sebagai pelindung tubuh dari dinginnya udara malam.

"Naruto..." Asuna menyapa sambil menundukkan wajahnya, Naruto pun menoleh ke arah Asuna yang berada di sebelah kirinya.

"Aku..." Asuna sedikit ragu untuk memulai perkataannya

"Hm.." Naruto memperhatikan Asuna yang sedikit aneh malam itu

"Aku ingin meminta izin kepadamu Naruto." Lanjut Asuna sambil menahan ragu di hatinya

"Izin?" Naruto sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Asuna

"Iya, izin. Aku ingin bekerja Naruto." Ucap Asuna kemudian

"Asuna..." Naruto menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Asuna, ia memegang kedua pundak sang kekasih dengan kedua tangannya.

"Katakan padaku, apa ada kebutuhanmu yang belum terpenuhi? Atau jumlah yang kuberikan padamu itu kurang?" Tanya Naruto dengan tatapan yang serius, ia merasa ucapan Asuna yang meminta izin untuk bekerja membuat dirinya seperti tidak berguna.

"Naruto..." Asuna membalas tatapan Naruto

"Aku..aku hanya ingin meringankan bebanmu saja. Selama ini aku selalu merepotkanmu." Sahut Asuna yang berusaha tidak memalingkan pandangannya dari sorot tajam mata Naruto

"Apa katamu, beban?" Naruto melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pundak Asuna

"Hah...Asuna... Sejak kapan aku menganggap dirimu sebagai bebanku. Dan kapan aku merasa direpotkanmu Asuna. Semua yang kuberikan kepadamu itu tulus. Tapi mengapa kau malah berkata seperti itu." Naruto mulai kesal dengan dirinya sendiri

"Naruto.." Asuna kemudian memegang kedua tangan Naruto.

"Ini kemauanku sendiri. Tolong kau izinkan ya. Aku mohon..." Asuna mulai memelas kepada Naruto, Naruto yang melihat tatapan sendu di wajah Asuna menjadi tak kuasa menolak permintaannya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kuliahmu Asuna?" Tanya Naruto lagi

"Aku akan ambil kuliah malam Naruto." Jawab Asuna

"Apa kau tidak lelah? Nanti kau sakit jika terlalu memporsir tenagamu." Naruto keberatan akan permintaan Asuna, ia berusaha menolak secara halus.

"Tidak." Asuna menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Aku janji, aku tidak akan sakit. Karena ini sudah keputusanku dan aku berani mempertanggungjawabkannya di hari kemudian." Balas Asuna sambil tersenyum

Melihat senyum permohonan dari Asuna, akhirnya Naruto mengizinkannya.

"Baiklah..tapi kau janji padaku. Jangan sampai sakit ya.." Naruto berucap sambil menyentuh lembut hidung Asuna

"Hem.." Asuna mengangguk mengiyakan

"Ya sudah, mari kita istirahat Asuna. Besok aku harus datang ke kantor lebih awal." Ucap Naruto sambil mengusap poni Asuna, ia kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Asuna sendiri di teras atap itu.

Asuna sebenarnya merasa sangat sedih karena harus berbohong kepada Naruto, tapi ia pun tak kuasa untuk berkata jujur. Ia hanya berharap masalah yang ia hadapi dapat cepat selesai dengan baik.

.

.

.

Esok hari, pukul sepuluh pagi waktu setempat.

Di kampus Asuna.

Asuna mengajukan cuti satu semester kepada sang rektor kampus. Padahal ia menjalani aktifitasnya sebagai mahasiswi baru satu semester saja. Yah, keputusan itu harus ia ambil demi keselamatan ibu dan kedua adiknya. Dan juga demi membayar hutangnya kepada sang ayah yang telah membuat keluarganya menderita.

"Ada apa Asuna, sepertinya kau kedapatan masalah lagi?" Tanya Ino yang kebetulan bertemu Asuna di depan ruang sang rektor.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja, Ino." Sahut Asuna menutupi

"Ceritakan kepadaku jika kau mempunyai masalah. Mungin aku dapat sedikit membantu." Lanjut Ino

Keduanya berbincang sambil berjalan menuju parkiran kampus.

"Terima kasih Ino. Tapi sungguh tidak terjadi apa-apa denganku." Jawab Asuna yang saat itu memakai jas almamater berwarna biru dan jeans hitam beserta sepatu sandalnya yang juga berwarna hitam

"Lalu mengapa kau ke ruangan rektor tadi. Apa kau mengajukan cuti ya?" Tanya Ino lagi yang juga mengenakan pakaian yang sama.

"Iya, aku mengajukan cuti sementara. Tapi hanya satu semester saja Ino. Karen aku ingin fokus bekerja terlebih dahulu." Jawab Asuna disertai senyuman kecil.

"Hah...bekerja?" Ino terkejut mendengar jawaban Asuna

"Iya. Doakan aku ya.." sahut Asuna sambil tersenyum

Ino hanya bisa mendoakan sahabatnya itu walaupun ia merasa ada yang sedikit aneh terhadap gerak gerik Asuna saat ini.

Dari kejauhan Karin beserta ketiga temannya melihat Asuna yang tengah berjalan bersama Ino. Mereka bergosip ria tentang Asuna dan kejadian yang telah menimpah Asuna bersama Kirito saat itu.

"Lihat gadis yang sok suci itu. Ia terlalu naif untuk ukuran mahasiswi di kampus ini." Ucap Karin kepada tiga temannya.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian...

Asuna tengah menjalani diri sebagai mata-mata ayahnya. Ia harus berani mengambil resiko terburuk dari pekerjaan yang ia emban sekarang.

Hari ini hari Sabtu pukul dua siang waktu setempat, Asuna datang ke bandara Tokyo untuk menjalankan tugasnya. Yah, ia bertugas untuk mendekati Deidara yang telah dipesankan sang ayah.

Di parkiran Asuna telah menunggu kedatangan Deidara, yang sebelumnya Sasori sudah menghubungi Deidara terlebih dahulu.

"Lama sekali.." Asuna bergumam di parkiran sambil memegang papan yang bertuliskan nama Deidara.

Tak lama dari itu Deidara datang bersama seorang pengawal pribadinya.

"Deidara nii...!" Asuna berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Deidara

Deidara pun melihat siapa gerangan yang memanggil namanya. Ia kemudian menemui gadis itu.

"Selamat datang Deidara nii, aku Asuna." Asuna mengucapkan salam kepada Deidara sambil membungkukkan badan

Deidara tidak menjawabnya, ia langsung masuk ke dalam mobil setelah pintu mobil dibukakan pengawalnya. Sebuah mobil anti peluru dan anti ledakkan kepunyaan Sasori.

Di dalam mobil, pengawal pribadi Deidara duduk di samping supir sedangkan Asuna mengikuti Deidara duduk di belakang.

Deidara hanya dapat menahan dirinya saat duduk bersampingan dengan Asuna. Bagaimana tidak, saat itu Asuna memakai short dress tanpa lengan yang berwarna merah ketat. Sangat seksi di mata laki-laki jika berpakaian terbuka dan mini seperti itu.

"Deidara nii, aku ditugaskan ayahku untuk mengantarkanmu sampai di apartemen. Kau tidak keberatan bukan?" Tanya Asuna dengan manja

Deidara merasa aneh sendiri dengan sikap Asuna yang manja dan berani, padahal mereka baru saja bertemu.

"Baiklah." Jawab Deidara singkat yang saat itu mengenakan seragam jas lengkap berwarna cream.

Asuna berusaha mengambil hati Deidara agar tidak curiga kepadanya. Ia banyak bertanya walaupun kadang tak ditanggapi oleh Deidara.

Mereka terus melaju sampai ke apartemen Deidara yang terletak cukup jauh dari bandara Tokyo tersebut.

.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian...

Di apartemen Deidara

Sesampai di apartemen Deidara, Asuna ikut masuk ke dalam apartemen itu yang membuat Deidara menjadi kebingungan. Deidara kemudian menelepon Sasori untuk memastikan apa benar semua yang dilakukan Asuna adalah perintahnya.

Ia mengambil handphone yang ada di saku kanan celananya, lalu menelepon Sasori.

"Halo.."

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Deidara untuk menunggu telepon itu diangkat. Suara dari seberang telepon itu terdengar dengan jelas.

"Sasori... apa benar semua yang dilakukan Asuna ini diperintahkan oleh mu. Aku tidak habis fikir dengannya." Ucap Deidara mengawali pembicaraan sambil melihati Asuna yang tengah membereskan barang bawaannya dari L.A

"Itu benar, aku yang menyuruhnya. Mulai saat ini Asuna akan menemanimu dan mengurus segala keperluan pribadimu." Balas Sasori dari seberang telepon

"Tapi Sasori, apa dia tidak keberatan melakukannya. Aku sih senang-senang saja jika ada seseorang yang mau mengurus diriku. Tapi ini terlihat sangat berlebihan." Ucap Deidara yang agak sedikit risih melihat Asuna yang memakai pakaian mini.

"Dei, aku pernah bilang ingin menjodohkanmu dengan anak sulungku dan aku menepatinya. Apa itu salah?" Tanya Sasori sambil menahan tawa

"Yah baiklah, aku harap dia dapat betah bersamaku." Sahut Deidara

"Asuna akan bersamamu dari pukul sembilan pagi sampai sembilan malam. Karena selanjutnya dia harus bekerja. Aku harap kau tidak terlalu memporsir tenaganya untukmu." Pesan Sasori

"Itu tidak mungkin. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja menyewa orang untuk mengurusi segala keperluanku. Tapi kau tahu sendiri, aku punya banyak dokument penting yang harus kujaga. Jadi jika Asuna dapat kupercaya, maka akupun dapat percaya padamu." Lanjut Deidara

"Kau tenang saja. Deidara." Balas Sasori

"Baiklah, sampai nanti." Ucap Deidara sebelum memutus teleponnya

Dari kejauhan Asuna memperhatikan ucapan Deidara yang membuat Deidara menjadi sedikit gugup.

"Deidara nii, pakaianmu sudah kurapihkan. Mandilah, aku akan merapihkan seluruh ruangan apartemenmu ini." Asuna berucap sambil menghadap ke arah Deidara

'Ini gila, tapi...aku menyukainya. Walau begitu aku pun harus tetap berhati-hati." Gumam Deidara dalam hati

"Baiklah..." ucap Deidara lalu menuju kamar mandi

"Asuna." Deidara memberhentikan langkah kakinya sebelum ia membuka pintu kamar mandi tersebut

"Iya, Deidara nii. Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Tanya Asuna disertai senyuman manisnya.

Seketika hati Deidara yang telah lama kosong menjadi tersentuh disaat melihat seorang wanita tersenyum sangat manis dihadapannya.

"Sebaiknya kau berganti pakaian. Pakailah pakaianku yang panjang. Dan jangan memakai pakaian seperti itu dihadapanku, Asuna.." pesan Deidara sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi

"Baik." Jawab Asuna sambil tersenyum

Deidara kemudian mandi, membersihkan dirinya setelah melakukan perjalanan bisnis yang melelahkan.

Asuna pun berganti pakaian yang ia pinjam dari Deidara berupa kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih dan celana boxer milik Deidara yang berwarna hitam. Setidaknya ada pakaian yang bisa Asuna pakai, walaupun pakaian yang ia pakai sekarang tampak aneh.

Ia kemudian membersihkan apartemen milik Deidara yang telah ditinggal selama satu minggu tersebut.

.

.

.

Di rumah kecil Naruto dan Asuna.

Siang itu Naruto pulang ke rumah selepas bekerja. Rumah yang didiaminya bersama Asuna tampak sangat sepi. Ia pun memakan seadanya, makan sendiri yang biasanya Asuna menemani sambil berbincang ria. Tapi di hari itu kesepian mulai melanda di diri Naruto. Tiap malam pun selama beberapa hari terakhir ia tidak bertemu Asuna. Asuna selalu pulang dini hari saat Naruto tengah tertidur lelap. Di pagi harinya Naruto tidak tega untuk membangunkan Asuna karena dari raut wajahnya nampak jika Asuna sangat lelah sekali.

"Sepi sekali rasanya ya.." ucap Naruto sambil menghabiskan makanannya, ia kemudian meneguk segelas air putih.

"Biasanya Asuna selalu menemaniku, tapi sudah empat hari ini jangankan mengobrol bertatap muka pun tak pernah. Apa aku salah ya mengizinkannya untuk bekerja? Padahal aku sampai bekerja keras untuk mencukupi kebutuhannya. Apa masih kurang atau..." Naruto bertanya-tanya sendiri, hatinya sangat sedih saat semua kebiasaan itu mulai menghilang.

"Aku temui Shikamaru dan Chouji saja, daripada aku sendirian di rumah ini." Naruto kemudian mengambil handphonenya dari saku celana sebelah kanan. Ia kemudian menelepon Shikamaru.

"Tuuuttt..." suara telepon menunggu

"Halo Naruto, ada apa?" Jawab Shikamaru dari seberang telepon

"Kau di mana sekarang Shikamaru?" Tanya Naruto kepada Shikamaru

"Aku masih di kampus, tepatnya di lapangan basket. Aku sedang bermain basket bersama Chouji." Jawab Shikamaru

"Oh. Boleh aku ke sana Shikamaru?" Tanya Naruto yang takut kehadirannya akan mengganggu kegiatan teman-temannya

"Hah..merepotkan! Kau ini seperti dengan orang lain saja. Sudah cepat kemari. Aku tunggu!" Ucap Shikamaru menegaskan

"Baiklah.." sahut Naruto kemudian menutup teleponnya.

Setelah menutup telepon, Naruto segera bergegas menemui Shikamaru dan Chouji di kampusnya. Ia tidak lagi mengganti kemeja biru lengan panjang dan celana dasar hitam yang ia pakai bekerja tadi. Hanya saja ia mengenakan sandal gunungnya yang berwarna coklat dan tak lagi memakai sepatu hitamnya

Ia kemudian melaju mengendarai mobil BMW hitamnya menuju kampus Shikamaru.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Di kampus Shikamaru dan Chouji.

Di sana di lapangan basket, terlihat Chouji dan Shikamaru sedang bermain basket berdua. Mereka sama-sama mengenakan seragam basket yang berwarna biru.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto datang dan melihati mereka berdua bermain. Sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, Naruto sangat menikmati pertunjukkan kedua temannya dalam melempar bola basket dari jarak jauh.

"Shikamaru...lihat Naruto datang!" Chouji memberitahu kedatangan Naruto kepada Shikamaru, Shikamaru kemudian melihat ke arah Naruto

"Bughh!"

Shikamaru melemparkan bola basket yang dipegangnya kepada Naruto.

"Hai pemuda tampan! Jangan kau berdiam saja. Ayo bermain bersama." Shikamaru mengajak Naruto untuk bermain bola basket bersama

"Huufft...baiklah.." Naruto menggulung kemeja lengan panjangnya sampai siku kemudian ia segera berlari dan melakukan dribble ke arah keranjang bola basket melewati pertahanan Shikamaru dan Chouji.

"Shut!" Bola pun masuk melewati ring basket itu, Naruto melempar tepat pada sasaran.

Mereka bermain bola basket bersama selama setengah jam lamanya. Satu menyerang dan dua lagi bertahan. Tampak keceriaan di wajah mereka saat bola basket itu diperebutkan.

.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian...

"Minumlah ini Naruto.." Chouji memberikan sebotol air mineral kepada Naruto untuk melepas dahaga

"Terima kasih Chouji." Sahut Naruto yang kemudian meminum air mineral itu

Mereka bertiga duduk di pinggir lapangan bola basket sambil melepas dahaga.

"Tumben, kau kemari. Pasti kau sedang berduka ya..?" Ledek Shikamaru sambil meluruskan kedua kakinya

"Iya. Aku kesepian Shikamaru." Sahut Naruto sambil menunduk sedih

"Bukankah Asuna selalu bersamamu Naruto?" Chouji ikut bertanya

"Yah..itu benar, tapi sudah empat hari ini kami jarang bertatap muka." Jawab Naruto

"Mengapa begitu?" Shikamaru mulai serius bertanya

"Dia bekerja sekarang ini Shikamaru. Jadi waktu untuk kami bersama sudah mulai berkurang." Jawab Naruto dengan wajah yang muram

Seakan mengerti keadaan Naruto saat ini, Chouji dan Shikamaru berinisiatif untuk menghiburnya.

"Sudahlah Naruto. Masih ada kami..." rangkul Chouji kepada Naruto

"Yah itu benar. Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kau ikut kami ke klub saja?" Shikamaru menawarkan

"Klub?" Tanya Naruto

"Iya klub malam. Di sana kita bisa bersenang-senang bersama." Jawab Shikamaru

Naruto sedikit berfikir akan tawaran kedua temannya.

"Hmm..sepertinya lebih baik aku ke rumah ayahku saja." Naruto menolak secara halus

"Kenapa Naruto, bukankah kau sedang bersedih. Aku berani jamin kau akan senang berada di sana." Rayu Chouji

"Tidak ah. Setahu ku siapapun yang masuk ke dalam klub malam pasti tidak baik dalam pandangan orang."Naruto berusaha mengelak.

"Naruto...sini kuberi tahu ya. Di klub malam kita tidak harus meminum minuman yang beralkohol apalagi sampai memabukkan. Di sana juga kita bisa minum air putih ataupun kopi hangat. Tinggal kita pilih saja kawan..." Shikamaru merayu.

"Kau ini.. kataku tidak ya tidak!" Naruto mulai kesal terhadap ulah sahabatnya itu.

"Hahaha..." melihat Naruto marah, Chouji dan Shikamaru tertawa bersama.

"Mengapa kalian menertawakanku?!" Tanya Naruto yang kesal.

"Naruto..Naruto..." Shikamaru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Naruto, kami lebih senang melihatmu marah daripada bersedih seperti tadi.

Baiklah..lakukan apa yang kau mau. Selama itu positif, kami akan selalu mendukungmu.." Chouji melanjutkan

"Kau ini...!" Naruto menggerutu

"Hahaha...sudah-sudah..." Shikamaru menepuk bahu Naruto

Ketiga sahabat itu selalu saling berbagi dalam suka dan duka. Walaupun mereka sudah bersahabat sejak lama, mereka tetap saling menghargai keputusan dan keyakinan masing-masing.

.

.

.

Pukul 7 malam waktu setempat.

Malam ini malam minggu, Asuna belum pulang ke rumah. Naruto terlihat sedang bergegas pergi ke rumah sang ayah. Yah, Naruto berniat bermalam di rumah sang ayah malam ini.

"Tok..tok..tok..."

Suara pintu terketuk dari luar. Naruto yang saat itu sedang mengemasi pakaiannya langsung berhenti sejenak. Ia berfikir jika yang mengetuk pintu adalah Asuna.

Naruto segera beranjak membukakan pintu.

"Asuna kau sudah pulang.."

"Kreeek..." pintu dibuka

"Kau..."

Naruto terkejut melihat siapa gerangan yang datang. Seorang wanita berambut panjang, memakai cardigan abu-abu panjang dan celana pensil berwarna hitam lengkap dengan sepatu casual yang berwarna putih.

"Selamat malam, Naruto kun.." wanita itu memberi salam sambil membungkukkan badannya

"Hinata. Ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya Naruto yang kecewa karena yang mengetuk pintu bukanlah Asuna melainkan Hinata.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" Tanya Hinata lagi

"Ti..tidak. Tapi..."

"Naruto, aku ingin meminta tolong kepadamu." Hinata menyela perkataan Naruto

"Apa?" Naruto terkejut

"Tolong temani aku berjalan-jalan malam ini ya.." pinta Hinata dengan memelas

Saat itu, Naruto ingin menolak permintaan Hinata. Selama beberapa hari ini Hinata selalu menghubunginya, tapi sangat jarang Naruto tanggapi. Tapi kali ini saat Hinata datang langsung ke rumahnya mau tidak mau Naruto memenuhi permintaan gadis bermata lavender itu.

"Baiklah..."

Tanpa perlawanan yang berat, akhirnya Naruto pergi bersama Hinata. Mereka berjalan sampai di gang kecil rumah Naruto. Di sana mobil milik Hinata beserta seorang supir telah menunggu kedatangan keduanya.

Mereka lalu masuk ke dalam mobil menuju suatu tempat yang Hinata inginkan. Keduanya menghabiskan waktu bersama sampai pukul sepuluh malam.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

"Hmm..ternyata masakanmu sungguh lezat Asuna." Deidara memuji masakan yang telah dimasak Asuna untuknya. Saat itu pria berambut kuning terkuncir mengenakan pakaian santai berupa kaos hitam lengan pendek beserta celana hawai berwarna coklat setinggi lutut.

Asuna saat itu hanya membalas pujian Deidara dengan senyuman yang manis seperti biasanya. Mereka makan malam bersama di teras luar apartemen Deidara.

Suasana malam itu sungguh saat romantis untuk ukuran Deidara saat ini, sudah sangat lama ia menantikan moment-moment seperti ini. Hatinya telah lama kosong setelah Sakura meninggalkannya dan memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Sasuke.

Yah Deidara adalah dalang dibalik pembunuhan terhadap puluhan orang yang berada di perguruan bela diri milik Uchiha. Sampai saat ini kenangan buruk itu masih selalu teringat di alam bawah sadar Deidara.

"Asuna.." Deidara memanggil Asuna

"Iya.." sahut Asuna yang saat itu sedang menyantap makanannya

"Aku tak menyangka jika Sasori mempunyai seorang putri yang begitu cantik seperti dirimu." Ucap Deidara sambil menunduk malu, ia tidak berani menatap Asuna secara langsung.

"Deidara nii, apa kau menggodaku?" Tanya Asuna sambil tertawa kecil

"Jlep!"

Kala itu Deidara menjadi semakin malu, tidak pernah ia ucapkan kata seperti itu kepada wanita selain Asuna.

"Hm..aku..." Deidara mencari pengalihan topik, Asuna menatapnya dengan sesekali mengedipkan kedua mata saat melihat seorang pria yang sedang duduk di hadapannya.

'Naruto...biasanya aku selalu makan malam bersamamu. Tapi, kali ini aku makan malam bersama pria lain. Maafkan aku..' batin Asuna berbisik lirih

"Asuna! Bagaimana kalau kau temani aku berjalan-jalan di taman di sekitar gedung apartemen ini?" Tanya Deidara mengagetkan

"Apa? Maksudku kita jalan-jalan di sekitaran sini?" Tanya Asuna yang sedikit kaget

"Iya. Apa kau mau menemaniku?" Deidara bertanya lagi

"Hm..bagaimana ya Deidara nii.. jam sembilan nanti aku harus masuk kerja. Lain kali saja ya.." Asuna menolak secara halus

"Hmm..." Deidara sedikit kecewa

"Tenang, masih ada hari esok Deidara nii." Ucap Asuna sambil memegang tangan kiri Deidara dengan tangan kanannya.

"Wuss..."

Angin semilir itu berhembus melewati tubuh Deidara, ia merasakan sentuhan hangat dari tangan seorang Asuna. Hatinya mulai terketuk oleh gadis berambut coklat keemasan ini. Rasa nyaman pun didapati dirinya dari kelembutan Asuna memperlakukannya.

'Asuna...' Deidara memandangi Asuna dengan lembut...

.

.

.

Pukul 10 malam waktu setempat.

"Naruto kun, terima kasih telah menemaniku malam ini." Ucap Hinata sambil berjalan bersama Naruto. Mereka baru saja mengunjungi festival Sakura di kota Tokyo malam itu

"Iya. Aku juga." Jawab Naruto singkat

Keduanya kemudian terdiam, saat itu Naruto masih kaku berbincang dengan Hinata. Mereka cukup lama berdiam diri, karena tidak enak Naruto membuka pertanyaan agar mereka dapat berbincang kembali.

"Hinata, apa kau selalu pergi diantar oleh supir?" Tanya Naruto memecahkan keheningan

"Hmm..iya. Itu benar Naruto." Jawab Hinata sambil terus berjalan ke parkiran mobilnya

"Mengapa? Apa aku boleh mengetahui apa sebabnya?" Tanya Naruto lagi

Tak terasa akhirnya mereka tiba di parkiran, mereka pun kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ayahku melarang untuk membawa mobil sendiri, Naruto kun." Jawab Hinata kemudian

"Begitu ya..." sahut Naruto

"Adikku mengalami kecelakaan saat dia mengendarai mobil sendiri di jalan raya dan pada akhirnya dia meninggal dunia." Hinata berkata lirih

Naruto menjadi tak enak hati saat itu karena mengajukan pertanyaan yang membuat Hinata sedih.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, aku tidak tahu kalau..."

"Tak apa. Kejadiannya pun sudah lama sekali. Oh ya, kau jadi bermalam di rumah ayahmu?" Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan agar hatinya tidak terlarut dalam kesedihan.

"Eh..iya...aku hampir lupa." Sahut Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal

"Baiklah."

"Kita ke rumah paman Minato dulu paman..." ucap Hinata kepada pak supir

"Baik nona." Jawab pak supir

Mobil itu pun melaju menuju kediaman Minato yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang.

Tak lama Hinata pun tertidur karena lelah.

"Bugh.."

Hinata tertidur di bahu kanan Naruto.

"Hinata..."

Naruto berusaha membangunkannya, tapi Hinata tak kunjung tersadar. Melihat Hinata tertidur, Naruto kemudian menyelimuti Hinata dengan jaket jeansnya yang berwarna hitam.

'Asuna..maafkan aku..'

Naruto merasa sangat bersalah saat ia berjalan bersama wanita lain. Tapi ia pun tidak dapat menolaknya.

Selang empat puluh menit, Naruto sampai juga ditujuannya yaitu kediaman ayah dan ibunya. Ia kemudian bermalam di sana untuk melepas kesepian.

.

.

.

Pukul 01.00 dini hari.

Asuna pulang ke rumah dengan pakaian short dress merah miliknya yang dilapisi mantel tebal berwarna hitam. Digenggaman tangan kanannya terlihat ia membawakan bungkusan yang sepertinya ia beli untuk sang kekasih tercinta, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kreek.." pintu itu pun dibuka, Asuna kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah

"Naruto..aku pulang.." ucap Asuna sambil menutup dan mengunci pintu

Keadaan rumah tampak sepi, di ruang tamu pun tak terlihat sang Uzumaki tertidur.

"Kemana ya dia...?" Tanyanya pelan

"Naruto! Dimana kau? Aku bawakan ramen miso kesukaanmu nih.." seru Asuna sambil mencari keberadaan Naruto

Asuna kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya, berharap sang Uzumaki itu sedang terlelap. Tapi alhasil di kamar pun tidak didapatinya. Ia kemudian mencari ke dapur, lalu ke kamar mandi yang tak kunjung dijumpai belahan hatinya itu. Karena lelah Asuna beranjak membuka kulkas satu pintu miliknya untuk mengambil air dingin. Saat ia ingin membuka pintu kulkas itu, didapatinya pesan dari sang kekasih yang ditempel di pintu kulkas tersebut.

Pesan itu berisi...

...Asuna...

Malam ini aku bermalam di rumah ayahku.

Sedari siang aku mencoba menghubungimu tapi nomormu tidak aktif.

Nanti jika kau telah pulang segera istirahat ya.

Jangan cemaskan aku.

Oh iya, tadi aku membelikanmu beef steak yang aku taruh di meja makan.

Makanlah selagi panas lalu beristirahatlah.

Kau jangan sampai sakit ya Asuna, kau kan sudah janji kepadaku kalau tidak akan sakit.

.

.

By Naruto ^^

.

Begitulah isi pesan yang Asuna baca. Setelah membaca pesan tersebut ada rasa sesak di dadanya. Nafasnya mulai tidak teratur dan fikirannya mulai kacau. Jantungnya berdegup lemah mendapati sosok yang dicintainya begitu perhatian terhadap kesehatan dirinya.

Sambil memegang secarik kertas berisi pesan tersebut, Asuna memundurkan langkah kakinya. Ia menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya itu di dinding tembok dapur sambil mencoba menahan tangis yang akan pecah.

"Naruto..." Asuna perlahan-lahan duduk di lantai.

Isak tangis dan air mata mulai berlinang di mata coklatnya. Air mata itu semakin lama semakin deras. Asuna tak kuasa membendung air matanya lagi. Ia kemudian menekuk kedua lututnya, menyandarkan kepalanya dikedua lututnya sambil menangis karena duka di hati. Duka yang tercipta karena ketidakmampuannya melawan ancaman sang ayah.

"Naruto...maafkan aku..maaf...maaf.."

Asuna terus berkata maaf sambil bercucuran air mata...

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

A/n :

Hai minna san, chapter kali ini sengaja Chii panjangin wordsnya agar para readers lebih puas dalam membaca.

Terima kasih untuk reviewan atas kisah My Love is You ini.

Special untuk para silent readers yang dalam diam memperhatikan kisah ini, Chii ucapin makasih banyak telah berkunjung tanpa meninggalkan jejak di zona Chii.

*senyum terpaksa

Di chapter berikutnya Chii bakal usahain minimal 4K words sampai cerita ini ditamatkan, 2x lipat dari biasanya. Tentunya tidak terlepas dari support kalian semua. ^^

Saksikan terus ya chapter selanjutnya, hanya di sini.

Arigatou...

*membungkuk


	23. Pernikahan

Fanfiction My Love is You

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Sword Art Online Disclaimer Reki Kawahara

.

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family and etc.

Type : Crossover

Rate : T+

Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Yuuki Asuna, Kirigaya Kazuto and friends

Main Pair : Ssstt...

Warning : Oc, Ooc, Au, Ar, At, Typo(s) and many mistakes anymore!

.

Chapter 23 Pernikahan

.

.

Hari ini Hari Minggu, tepat pukul tujuh pagi waktu setempat.

Di sana, di dalam sebuah kamar berukuran 4x4 meter itu, terlihat seorang pemuda memakai kaos berwarna hijau tosca yang tertutup selimut tebal berwarna biru tanpa motif.

Terdengar sayup-sayup suara dengkurannya karena lelah melewati hari. Bukan hanya fisiknya yang lelah, tapi batinnya pun mulai merasakan lelah akibat merasa kehilangan. Yah kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga untuk dirinya. Yaitu kebiasaan saat-saat bersama sang kekasih tercinta. Yuuki Asuna...

"Tok..tok..tok..."

"Naruto..!"

Suara pintu terdengar diketuk dari luar kamar yang dilanjuti seruan seorang ibu yang sangat sayang kepada anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Naruto...!"

"Tok..tok..tok..."

Sang ibu mengetuk pintu kamar lagi, tapi sayang tak ada sedikitpun jawaban dari panggilannya.

"Kreeek..."

Pintu itu dibuka dari luar, dan terdengarlah langkah kaki sang ibu mendekati anaknya yang sedang tidur tengkurap di atas kasur busa nan empuk itu.

"Naruto! Cepat bangun!"

"Sreeet!"

Sang ibu menarik cepat selimut yang menutupi tubuh anaknya, seketika membuat sang anak mulai menyadarkan diri dari tidurnya yang lelap.

"I..bu..."

Sang anak perlahan membuka matanya dan didapati sang ibu yang tengah memakai kaos orange dan celana biru selutut yang tertutupi sapron berwarna hijau.

"Cepat bangun! Kalau tidak ibu akan menyirammu dengan air panas!" Ancam sang ibu

"Air panas ya..hmm..." Naruto belum tersadar penuh

"Apa! Air panas?!" Seketika Naruto tersadar dan ia pun segera bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ayoo cepat!"

Sang ibu menarik tangan kiri anaknya lalu beranjak keluar kamar tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sang anak yang belum tersadar penuh.

.

.

.

20 menit kemudian...

Mereka bertiga memulai sarapan paginya. Terlihat sang ayah, Minato yang memakai kemeja lengan panjang biru laut serta celana dasar hitamnya. Tak lupa sepasang sepatu pantofel hitam mengkilat menyertai.

"Ini makanlah Naruto." Sang ibu memberikan Naruto sepiring nasi goreng untuk dimakan

Tampak Naruto yang masih menguap panjang karena mengantuk.

"Hoooaaaammmm..."

Melihat Naruto menguap, Kushina menjadi kesal.

"Cepat makan lalu antar ibu ke pasar Naruto!" Seru sang ibu mengagetkan

"Iya Naruto, nanti kau antar ibumu ya.." Minato menambahkan

"Hm..memangnya ayah mau kemana. Kenapa harus aku yang mengantar ke pasar. Aku masih ngantuk yah.." sahut Naruto kepada ayahnya dengan nada yang malas

"Ayah sedang banyak acara penting Naruto. Jadi ayah tidak bisa mengantar ibu hari ini." Kushina yang menjawab pertanyaan anaknya

"Hari Minggu pun ayah masih bekerja. Apa tidak ada waktu senggang untuk keluarga?" Naruto berucap sambil menyantap nasi gorengnya

Ucapan Naruto itu seakan mengingatkan sang ayah bahwa anaknya membutuhkan perhatian darinya. Kushina pun sedikit terenyuh mendengar ucapan dari anaknya itu.

"Maafkan ayah, Naruto. Lain kali kita akan berlibur bersama." Minato berusaha menghibur anaknya

"Hm. Baiklah..." sahut Naruto lalu meneruskan sarapan paginya

.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian...

Terlihat Naruto yang sedang bersiap mengantar sang ibu ke pasar. Ia tengah menunggu sang ibu di depan rumah sambil duduk di atas motor matic kepunyaan ibunya.

"Ibu...masih lama tidak...?!" Teriak Naruto dari luar

"Tunggu Naruto. Sebentar lagi. Ibu sedang mencari handphone!" Jawab Kushina sambil ikut berteriak

"Handphone ya..." gumam Naruto

"Astaga! Handphone ku lowbat! Jangan-jangan Asuna menghubungiku!"

Naruto seketika teringat dengan Asuna. Segera saja ia berlari ke kamarnya mencari handphone yang entah ia letakkan di mana.

"Aduh..di mana ya.." Naruto seakan lupa dengan handphonenya sendiri. Ia masih mencari-cari handphonenya dan alhasil akhirnya ketemu juga...

"Ya ampuun. Aku sampai lupa meletakkannya di bawah bantal.." Naruto segeraa mengambil handphonenya lalu mencharger ulang.

"Naruto! Ibu sudah siap!"

Baru saja ingin menghidupkan handphonenya, sang ibu sudah berteriak memanggilnya.

"Tunggu sebentar bu..!" Teriak Naruto sambil menunggu handphonenya hidup

Kushina merasa kesal karena ditanggap oleh sang anak. Ia segera berjalan cepat menemui anaknya yang sedang di dalam kamar.

"Naruto!" Sang ibu berseru geram kepada anaknya itu

"Ibu..."

"Sudah. Cepat!" Kushina memasang wajah menakutkan kepada anaknya

Akhirnya mau tak mau Naruto membiarkan handphone itu di atas meja sambil menunggu baterainya terisi penuh.

"Baiklah..." Naruti berjalan lemas di depan ibunya. Ia kemudian mengantar dan menemani sang ibu ke pasar untuk membeli keperluan mingguan.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Asuna tengah bersiap pergi menuju apartemen Deidara. Dirinya lebih pantas disebut sebagai asisten rumah tangga dibandingkan dengan teman dekat Deidara seperti suruhan ayahnya.

"Nomornya tidak aktif.."

Berulang kali Asuna menghubungi Naruto, tapi sayang nomor tujuannya belum juga aktif sampai saat ini. Beberapa pesan pendek pun dikirimkan, tapi tidak satu pesan pun yang terbalas.

"Baiklah, kukirim pesan lagi saja."

Asuna kemudian mengirim pesan pendek ke nomor handphone Naruto. Setelahnya ia pun pergi menaiki taxi menuju apartemen Deidara, yang jaraknya sekitar 40 menit perjalanan dari rumah yang ia tempati bersama Naruto.

.

.

.

Pukul 10 pagi waktu setempat...

"Ibu, aku pulang dulu."

Naruto berpamitan kepada sang ibu setelah mengantarkannya ke pasar tradisional terdekat.

"Kau tidak menunggu masakannya matang Naruto?" Tanya Kushina kepada anaknya

"Lain kali saja bu, aku sudah ada janji dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji hari ini." Naruto menolak secara halus tawaran ibunya.

"Hm baiklah. Oh iya. Besok ibu ada sebuah kejutan untukmu, Naruto." Lanjut Kushina dengan mata yang berbinar. Mereka berbicara di depan pintu masuk rumah.

"Kejutan?" Naruto tampak bingung

"Iya sebuah kejutan. Tunggulah di kantor esok." Kushina menambahkan sambil tersenyum ke arah anaknya

"Baiklah..baiklah.. Aku pergi dulu bu.." Naruto segera bergegas keluar halaman rumah

"Hati-hati Naruto!" Sang ibu Kushina melambaikan tangan ke arah anaknya

Naruto hanya membalas dengan satu lambaian tangan kemudian ia pun masuk ke dalam mobil taxi yang ia pesan secara online.

"Semoga saja Asuna masih ada di rumah." Ucapnya sambil menikmati perjalanan kembali ke rumah yang ia tempati bersama Asuna

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian...

Di apartemen Deidara.

"Hari ini aku ada acara Asuna bersama pembesar kerajaan. Jika aku belum pulang titipkan saja kuncinya ke recepsionist di bawah." Ucap Deidara kepada Asuna

Saat itu Deidara tengah berada di depan kaca melihat pantulan dirinya yang memakai seragam jas hitam lengkap disertai dasi yang berwarna merah.

"Baik Deidara nii.." sahut Asuna yang kala itu memakai baju terusan lengan pendek setinggi lutut yang berwarna pink.

"Baiklah. Aku berangkat." Deidara beranjak membuka pintu apartemennya

"Kreek.."pintu pun dibuka

Asuna mengantarkan Deidara sampai di depan pintu.

"Hati-hati di jalan Deidara nii.." ucap Asuna sambil melambaikan tangan

"Hem." Deidara kemudian pergi bersama dua orang pengawal pribadinya yang juga memakai seragam jas hitam lengkap

Asuna kemudian melihati kepergian Deidara sampai hilang dari jarak pandangnya. Setelah itu Asuna segera menutup pintu dan memulai pekerjaannya sebagai ART (Asisten Rumah Tangga).

.

.

.

Di rumah Naruto dan Asuna.

"Krek."

Pintu rumah itu di buka. Naruto segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Asuna..."

Naruto bergegas mencari Asuna. Kalau-kalau Asuna masih ada di rumah saat itu.

"Hm..tidak ada.." Naruto mendapati kamar Asuna yang kosong. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Tidak ada juga..." Asuna tidak juga berada di dapur

"Mungkin sedang menjemur pakaian di atas.." ucap Naruto yang segera menaiki anak tangga menuju teras atap rumah

"Asu...na..."

"Tidak ada juga..."

Naruto mulai bersedih di kala ia tidak mendapati Asuna di rumah. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat ke arah langit. Langit yang cerah itu ia pandangi. Terlihat awan-awan yang berarak bersama melewati lintasan pandangan matanya.

"Asuna...aku..." ia bergumam mulai merasakan rindu di hati

"Hahh...baiklah aku tidur saja." Tak ingin terlarut dalam kesedihan, Naruto segera berbalik arah. Ia menuruni anak tangga dengan lemas karena sang kekasih rupanya telah berangkat bekerja.

.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian...

Naruto belum terlelap. Ia masih memandangi langit-langit kamar. Aroma tubuh Asuna masih menyelimuti tubuhnya yang sedang melayang tidak karuan. Di kamar Asuna ia mulai mengingat-ingat bagaimana awal ceritanya ia bisa mengikat janji bersama Asuna.

Resah gelisah mulai menjalar di setiap aliran darahnya saat itu. Ia rindu tapi ia juga tidak ingin mengekang Asuna dan meninggikan egonya.

"Asuna sedang apa kau sekarang...?" Naruto bertanya-tanya sendiri sambil memandang langit-langit kamar.

"Tok! Tok!"

"Tok! Tok! Tok!"

"Tok! Tok!"

Suara pintu diketuk dari luar membuyarkan lamunan sang Uzumaki berambut kuning itu.

"Siapa sih tengah hari begini mengetuk pintu?" Ia bertanya sendiri sambil beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya

"Ada-ada saja..."

"Krek" pintu dibuka

"Naruto..!"

"Ah..senangnya bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Apa kabar dirimu, lama kita tidak berjumpa."

"Aku masuk ya..."

Seorang wanita terlihat sangat gembira saat Naruto membukakan pintu rumahnya. Wanita itu tanpa izin langsung masuk saja ke dalam rumah Naruto. Sementara Naruto tampak risih atas kedatangan wanita itu. Alis kirinya naik-naik sendiri bertanda ia sweatdrop melihat kedatangan wanita tersebut.

"Wah..lumayan juga rumah yang kecil ini." Ucap sang wanita sambil melihat-lihat seisi rumah

Wanita itu berambut hitam terkuncir satu kebelakang yang kuncirannya agak tinggi. Postur tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi tapi ia sangat berisi. Perawakannya agak tomboy yang bisa dilihat dari pakaian yang ia kenakan. Yah wanita itu memakai kaos hitam dilapisi jaket coklat dan celana gunung pendek di atas lutut yang juga berwarna coklat.

"Hey..di mana Asuna. Bukankah kau tinggal bersama Asuna, Naruto?" Tanya wanita itu lagi

Saat sang wanita itu menyebut nama Asuna, langsung saja raut wajah Naruto menjadi berubah seketika. Dari sweatdrop langsung menjadi muram bersedih.

"Naruto..." wanita itu seakan mengerti apa yang sedang Naruto rasakan, ia mendekati Naruto lalu merangkul sang Uzumaki agar bercerita kepadanya.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Mereka berdua duduk di depan meja makan yang kecil. Sambil bersila keduanya bercengkrama.

"Jadi begitu ceritanya." Wanita itu berusaha memahami keadaan yang menimpah Naruto

"Aku jadi bingung sekarang ini, Anko nii.." ucap Naruto kemudian

Wanita yang datang itu ternyata adalah Anko, kakak sepupu dari sang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kau tidak tahu di mana tempat ia bekerja, Naruto?" Tanya Anko kemudian

"Tidak. Aku bahkan tidak sempat bertanya di mana tempat ia bekerja." Jawab Naruto sambil menundukkan wajahnya

"Lalu apa setiap ia bekerja nomornya tidak pernah aktif?" Anko melanjuti pertanyaannya

"Iya. Tapi ia masih sempat mengirim pesan pendek sebelum pergi bekerja. Seperti ini.." Naruto kemudian menunjukkan pesan pendek dari Asuna yang ada di dalam handphonenya. Anko pun membacanya.

...

Sunday, 7.00 am

Naruto, kau sudah bangun belum? Aku sudah memasak sarapan pagi untukmu.

Sunday, 7.30 am

Naruto, kau akan pulang tidak? Aku sebentar lagi pergi bekerja...

Sunday, 8.05 am

Naruto, kau tidak pulang ya? Aku berangkat dulu ya. Jangan lupa sarapan pagi. Sampai ketemu

nanti.. ^^

...

Anko membaca isi pesan singkat yang Asuna kirim untuk Naruto. Ia mengerti benar bagaimana keadaan Naruto saat ini.

"Naruto, sebaiknya untuk sementara waktu biarkan dia menikmati pekerjaannya sekarang ini. Aku yakin pasti akan ada waktu senggang yang mana kalian akan berbincang lagi." Anko berusaha menyemangati Naruto

"Iya. Itu betul. Tapi entah mengapa aku seperti merasa kehilangan dia saja, Anko nii." Sahut Naruto dengan nada yang lemah

Anko pun turut bersedih melihat keadaan Naruto saat ini. Sebagai sepupu pastinya ia ikut merasakan apa yang Naruto rasakan.

"Kau tenanglah. Kalian saling mencintai pasti akan saling menjaga satu sama lain." Ucap Anko sambil mengusap-usap bahu Naruto.

"Hem." Naruto mengiyakan ucapan Anko

"Hah baiklah. Aku sangat lapar Naruto. Di kulkas mu ada apa ya?" Tanya Anko sambil beranjak ke dapur membuka lemari pendingin milik Naruto.

Kulkas itu pun dibuka..

"Apa?! Kosong?!"

Anko terkejut saat didapati lemari pendingin itu tidak berisi apa-apa selain botol-botol air mineral.

"Naruto!" Seru Anko kepada Naruto

"Antarkan aku ke swalayan! Se-ka-rang! Aku akan mengisi kulkasmu ini!" Pinta Anko mmemaksa

"Apa?! Swalayan?!" Naruto bertanya balik

"Iyaa..sudah cepat!" Anko segera menarik tangan Naruto agar mengantarnya pergi ke swalayan untuk berbelanja.

Tanpa perlawanan akhirnya mau tak mau Naruto menuruti permintaan Anko.

"Tadi pagi ibu, sekarang lelaki jadi-jadian ini.." celetuk Naruto sambil menghidupkan mesin mobilnya

"Sudah kau jalan saja..!" Kecam Anko yang menyuruh Naruto segera melajukan mobilnya

"Hah baiklah..." sahut Naruto dengan malas

Mobil itu pun melaju menuju pasar swalayan terdekat...

.

.

.

Pukul 2 siang waktu setempat.

Tampak Naruto bersama Anko yang sedang menunggu barang belanjaannya di kasir swalayan. Rupanya mereka telah selesai berbelanja.

"1.369.750 yen nona." Ucap seorang kasir swalayan kepada Anko

"Oh baiklah." Anko segera mengambil uang di saku celananya, ia mulai merogoh saku celana itu dari kiri ke kanan. Tapi sayang sesuatu pun terjadi ketika detik demi detik dilalui, uang dari saku celana Anko tak kunjung muncul juga.

"Naruto..." Anko melirik ke arah Naruto, ia memberikan bahasa isyarat.

"Hah kau ini selalu saja menghabiskan saldo ATM ku!" Gerutu Naruto sambil mengeluarkan ATM dari dompet hitamnya.

"Tenang saja. Ini yang terakhir." Anko segera mengambil ATM Naruto lalu menyerahkannya ke kasir swalayan

"Pin nya silahkan.." pinta sang kasir kepada Anko dan Naruto

Naruto kemudian memasukkan pin ATMnya ke mesin edc itu. Terlihat raut wajahnya yang kesal saat menekan tombol-tombol berisi angka di mesin edc tersebut.

"Sudah nanti kubayar. Kau ini menyebalkan!" Anko gantian menggerutu karena melihat wajah masam Naruto akibat ulahnya berbelanja tidak karuan.

Mereka akhirnya kembali ke rumah yang Naruto tempati setelah berbelanja ria di salah satu swalayan yang ada di kota itu.

.

.

.

Pukul 3.33 pm...

"Jadi...kau kemari hanya untuk mengantarkan undangan ini secara langsung?" Tanya Naruto kepada Anko yang sedang menunggu kedatangan Kakashi di depan gang rumah Naruto

"Yah. Kami memutuskan untuk menikah minggu depan. Kau datang ya, jangan sampai malah orang terdekat yang tidak datang." Ucap Anko kemudian

"Tapi...tidak apa-apa kan kalau tidak datang bersama Asuna?" Naruto bertanya kemudian

"Pok!"

Anko menepuk pipi kanan Naruto.

"Kau bersabar ya. Setelah usaha yang sungguh-sungguh jodoh itu tidak akan lari kemana.." Anko menyemangati sambil melontarkan senyuman.

"Yah..." jawab Naruto sedikit bersemangat.

"Tiin..!"

Tak lama Kakashi datang menjemput Anko. Ia tampak mengenakan kemeja panjang berwarna biru dan celana dasar hitam saat kaca mobil itu dibuka. Anko segera masuk ke dalam mobil Kakashi.

"Jangan lupa Naruto.." ucap Anko sebelum pergi

Sementara Kakashi hanya memberikan senyumannya kepada Naruto sambil berpamitan.

"Naruto.." sapa Kakashi

"Yah hati-hati kalian.." Naruto melambaikan tangan kepada keduanya.

Kakashi dan Anko pun segera melaju pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri yang sedang berdiri menyandar di dinding tembok gang rumahnya.

"Asuna..." gumam Naruto sambil melihat kendaraan yang lalu lalang di hadapannya...

.

.

.

Di apartemen Deidara.

Asuna tengah membaca sebuah dokumen perjanjian milik Deidara saat ia telah selesai merapikan pakaian yang habis ia disetrika.

"A"

Ia mengamati nama-nama yang ada di dalam dokumen perjanjian itu.

"Siapa A?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Asuna kemudian memfoto nama-nama yang ada di dalam dokumen yang ia baca, lalu ia kirimkan foto itu ke Sasori melalui line chat.

"Semoga saja ini adalah langkah awal aku membebaskan diri dari dirinya.." Asuna berucap sambil cepat-cepat menghapus pesan yang ia kirim beserta fotonya.

Tak lama setelah ia mengirimkan foto itu, Sasori menelepon dirinya.

"Halo.." jawabnya mengangkat telepon dari Sasori

"Asuna, nanti malam jam 12 kau tunggulah sebentar jangan beranjak pulang dahulu. Berdasarkan info ia akan datang di tempatmu bekerja bersama beberapa anak buahnya.

Dekati dan berikan pelayanan yang maksimal. Usahakan kau mendapati jadwal dia selanjutnya." Ucap Sasori kepada Asuna melalui line telepon

"Baiklah." Sahut Asuna

"Good luck, child." Ucap Sasori kemudian

Asuna tak menjawabnya, ia segera menutup telepon tersebut. Asuna benar-benar sangat terpaksa melakukan semua hal yang diperintah Sasori. Tapi ia pun tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa sampai tugasnya diselesaikan secara sempurna.

Apakah Asuna akan berhasil mendapatkan informasi lainnya?

.

.

.

Makan malam tiba, Deidara kembali ke apartemennya setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Ia kemudian masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan didapati Asuna tengah berbaring di atas kursi sofanya yang berwarna putih.

"Asuna..."

Deidara segera mendekati Asuna yang sedang tidur miring ke kiri menghadap ke arah meja. Ia kemudian menatap Asuna dengan perlahan.

"Asuna..kau sungguh cantik dan juga lucu.." ucap Deidara sambil membelai poni rambut Asuna

Ada getaran aneh disaat dirinya menatap wajah Asuna. Rasa itu mulai membayangi dirinya. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk tubuh mungil yang sedang berada di hadapannya. Tapi ia juga takut jika perasaannya itu akan membungkam dirinya lagi.

"Asuna..."

Deidara berusaha membangunkan Asuna yang tengah tertidur sehabis merapikan seisi ruangan.

"Asuna..."

"Uhuuuk! Uhuuk! Uhukk!"

Asuna tiba-tiba bangun lalu terbatuk-batuk, Deidara segera menjauhkan pandangannya dari Asuna. Sementara Asuna terbangun lalu kemudian duduk di sofa itu.

"Kau sudah pulang, Deidara nii.."

"Uhuukk! Uhhhkk!"

Asuna bertanya sambil batuk-batuk ke arah Deidara. Segera saja Deidara menaruh telapak tangan kanannya di dahi Asuna.

"Asuna..kau demam..." Deidara merasakan hawa panas di dahi Asuna

"Oh..itu. Aku tidak apa-apa Deidara nii."

"Uhuuk! Uhuk!"

Asuna batuk lagi.

"Tapi Asuna..."

"Tak apa, sekarang makanlah. Aku akan menemanimu..." ucap Asuna sambil menebarkan senyumannya kepada Deidara. Ia berjalan ke dapur kecil untuk mengambil makan malam.

Deidara tak kuasa menahan haru. Hampir-hampir saja ia menitikkan air mata melihat kesungguhan Asuna dalam merawat apa yang ia punya. Mulai dari menyiapkan sarapan, makan siang, makan malam, mencuci piring, menyapu, mengepel, mencuci pakaian bahkan jadi tempat ia bercerita.

Deidara tidak tega melihat Asuna yang terlihat sangat letih.

"Asuna, aku akan mengantarmu ke dokter. Cepatlah bergegas.." pinta Deidara kepada Asuna

Asuna pun menoleh ke arah Deidara, ia berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa Deidara nii, aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Asuna

"Asuna, tapi kau terlihat..."

Deidara melihat tubuh mungil Asuna itu kehilangan keseimbangannya, tubuhnya perlahan-lahan jatuh ke lantai.

"Asuna!"

Deidara segera berlari lalu menangkap Asuna agar tidak terjatuh ke lantai.

"Hap!"

Asuna pun berhasil ditangkap dalam pelukan Deidara.

.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian...

Tampak seorang dokter tengah memeriksa keadaan Asuna.

"Kau tidak perlu cemas tuan Deidara. Nona Asuna hanya kecapaian saja. Istirahat beberapa hari itu akan cepat memulihkan kesehatannya." Ucap sang dokter sehabis memeriksa keadaan Asuna

"Apa ia akan baik-baik saja, dok?" Tanya Deidara kemudian

"Saat ini aku sudah memberikannya obat penambah darah. Tekanan darahnya sangat lemah, kalau dibiarkan ia dapat jatuh pingsan di mana saja." Ucap sang dokter

"Ini resep obat yang harus kau tebus di apotek." Sang dokter memberikan secarik kertas berisi resep kepada Deidara

Deidara pun mengambil resep itu.

"Baiklah, jika keadaan nona Asuna bertambah buruk segera hubungi saya lagi tuan Deidara." Ucap sang dokter kemudian.

"Baik dok." Sahut Deidara

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu, tuan Deidara.." sang dokter berpamitan kepada Deidara

Deidara kemudian mengantarkan sang dokter sampai di depan pintu apartemen. Lalu ia segera menemui Asuna yang tengah berbaring di kasurnya.

"Asuna..."

Deidara duduk di pinggir kasur lalu mengganti kompresan di dahi Asuna.

"Cepat sembuh Asuna..." ucapnya kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya ke depan kasur sambil menunggui Asuna tersadar...

.

.

.

Esok siang pukul 11.00 waktu setempat...

Di kantor Naruto.

"Hah...hari ini meetingnya lama sekali..." gumam Naruto sambil berjalan menuju meja kerjanya

Ia duduk lalu meregangkan tubuh sebentar sebelum melanjutkan aktifitas seperti biasanya.

"Hmm..bagaimana ya kabarnya Sakura, apa dia sudah melahirkan?" Naruto bertanya sendiri sambil menatap atap ruangannya.

"Eh..bukankah Sasuke juga bekerja di sini..?" Naruto segera melihat file karyawan di komputernya, ia terlihat mencari-cari nama Sasuke di daftar karyawan tersebut.

"Hmmm..." matanya melirik ke kanan dan kiri sambil terus mencari nama Sasuke

"Naruto..." suara sang wanita yang datang membuka pintu, berjalan mendekatinya

"Ibu.." pandangan Naruto teralihkan ke ibunya

"Naruto, sesuai janji ibu yang kemarin. Ibu akan memberikan sebuah kejutan untukmu." Lanjut Kushina yang mengenakan short dress warna abu-abu tanpa lengan dan sepatu hitam berhak tinggi.

"Kejutan?" Naruto seperti mengingat

"Iya kejutan. Tunggu ya.." sang ibu kembali ke luar ruangan Naruto dan tak lama ia datang kembali

"Naruto. Ini kejutannya..." sang ibu menunjukkan apa kejutan untuk anaknya itu

"Hinata..." Naruto terbelalak mendapati Hinata yang datang bersama ibunya. Ia memakai kemeja putih dilapisi blezer hitam dan rok setinggi lutut yang juga berwarna hitam. Ditambah sepatu pantofel hitam yang berhak tinggi.

"Naruto ini kejutan untukmu.." sang ibu menuntun Hinata untuk mendekat ke arah Naruto, Naruto pun berdiri melihat Hinata sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Selamat siang, tuan Naruto.." Hinata membungkukkan kepalanya sedikit saat menyapa Naruto

"Ibu, apa-apaan ini?" Naruto bingung akan maksud ibunya

Kushina saat itu terlihat sangat senang saat mengantarkan Hinata masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Naruto.

"Naruto, mulai saat ini kau tidak bekerja sebagai admin lagi. Ibu sendiri mewakili ayahmu mengangkatmu sebagai manager operasional menggantikan paman Shikaku dan ini..." Kushina melirik ke arah Hinata

"Hinata akan menjadi sekretarismu mulai saat ini, dan ia akan membantu semua pekerjaanmu. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." Lanjut Kushina sambil menebarkan senyuman

"Sekretaris? Manager Operasional?" Naruto berfikir sejenak

"Memangnya kemana paman Shikaku bu?" Tanya Naruto kepada ibunya

"Paman Shikaku akan mengepalai kantor cabang kita di teluk Jepang. Jadi kau yang akan menggantikannya." Jawab Kushina

"Maafkan aku tidak memberitahu sebelumnya, tuan Naruto." Sambung Hinata

"Hinata, aku tidak keberatan diangkat menjadi menager operasional di kantor ayahku sendiri. Tapi aku sangat keberatan jika kau memanggilku dengan sebutan tuan. Bisakah kau anggap aku ini teman?" Tanya Naruto kepada Hinata.

Mendengar itu Kushina menjadi semakin senang, terlihat dari pancaran wajahnya yang berbinar.

"Hinata, turuti saja apa permintaan Naruto." Ucap Kushina kepada Hinata

Hinata mengiyakan perkataan sang ibu Naruto.

"Baiklah Naruto, selamat bekerja. Kau akan pindah ruangan saat ini. Hinata yang akan membantu memindahkan semuanya. Ibu pergi dulu.." Kushina berpamitan

"Ibu..." Naruto seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada ibunya

"Nanti saja..." sang ibu menolak Naruto membantah keinginannya, ia terus berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Kreek!"

Pintu ruang kerja Naruto pun ditutup oleh Kushina dari luar.

"Naruto..kun, maaf jika semua ini seperti tergesa-gesa." Ucap Hinata tanpa jawaban dari Naruto

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Di apartemen Deidara.

"Asuna..." Deidara terbangun dari tidurnya

"Deidara nii, maafkan aku telah merepotkanmu semalam." Ucap Asuna kepada Deidara

Saat itu Asuna memakai celana pensil hitam dengan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna pink.

"Asuna..." Deidara beranjak berdiri

"Aku...aku hanya khawatir saja." Sahut Deidara

Asuna tersenyum mendengar ucapan dari Deidara.

"Asuna kau darimana, bukankah semalam..." Deidara bingung melihat Asuna yang telah berganti pakaian seperti itu.

"Hihihi..." Asuna tertawa kecil sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Deidara nii, lihat..." Asuna menunjuk jam dinding agar dilihat Deidara

Deidara pun melihat jam di dinding.

"Astaga, aku benar-benar ketiduran..." Deidara memegang kepalanya pertanda malu

"Tak apa Deidara nii, pasti kau sangat lelah akhir-akhir ini.." Asuna berusaha mengerti keadaan Deidara

Tampak kebahagiaan yang tersirat dari wajah Deidara saat Asuna berusaha memahami jam kerjanya.

"Mm...Asuna, ikutlah denganku ke suatu tempat. Kita makan siang di sana." Ajak Deidara menahan malu

"Tapi Deidara nii, aku sudah membeli bahan untuk dimasak." Sanggah Asuna

"Sudah..." Deidara secara refleks menarik tangan kiri Asuna agar mengikuti kemana ia pergi

Mereka berdua menuju suatu tempat untuk makan siang dan untuk saling berbagi kisah...

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian...

Asuna tengah berbelanja di salah satu mini market malam itu. Tanpa sengaja dirinya bertemu Ino yang juga kedapatan sedang berbelanja di sana.

"Asuna..." Ino melambaikan tangannya ke arah Asuna, sontak saja Asuna melihat ke arah yang memanggilnya

"Ino..." Asuna segera mendekati Ino.

Ino kala itu memakai sweeter hitam dengan jeans biru dan sepatu sandal yang berwarna putih.

Mereka akhirnya berbincang di teras mini market tersebut yang kebetulan ada tempat duduknya layak cafe.

"Asuna, kau sudah tahu kan bahhwa guru Kakashi akan menikah minggu ini?" Tanya Ino kepada Asuna

Tampak wajah Asuna yang bimbang dikala ia mengetahui bahwa Kakashi akan menikah.

"Menikah, minggu ini dengan siapa?" Tanya Asuna sambil menggaruk pipinya. Saat itu Asuna mengenakan cardigan panjang berwarna abu-abu dan celana pensil hitam dengan sepatu casual warna biru.

"Iya Asuna. Guru Kakashi akan menikah dengan Anko seorang mahasiswi lulusan fakultas kedokteran." Jawab Ino menjelaskan

"Astaga..." Asuna mulai cemas dengan kabar yang ia terima

"Kenapa Asuna? Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Ino kemudian

"Oh. Tidak. Aku hanya bingung saja, bagaimana ya.." Asuna bertanya sendiri

"Bagaimana apanya Asuna? Apa ada sesuatu yang dapat kubantu?" Ino menawarkan diri

"Hmm..."

Asuna menarik nafas panjang, ia takut kalau kebohongannya akan terbongkar. Selama ini ia izin bekerja dari pagi sampai sore dan kuliah di malam hari. Asuna takut kalau Naruto akan mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

"Asuna.." Ino menyapa sahabatnya itu

"Eh..iya. Aku...aku..." Asuna terbata dalam berkata sementara Ino melihat setiap mimik wajah Asuna, dia mulai curiga kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Kalau kau sibuk tak apa Asuna, aku akan menyampaikan salammu saja kepada guru Kakashi..." tengah Ino

"Mm...baiklah Ino. Aku tidak dapat berjanji, karena aku akan lembur kerja minggu nanti. Tapi akan aku usahakan untuk datang." Ucap Asuna kepada Ino

"Baiklah. Tapi aku harap kita dapat datang bersama ke pernikahan guru Kakashi." Sahut Ino yang berharap Asuna dapat datang.

"Hm...iya..." Asuna membalas dengan senyuman

"Oh iya Asuna. Kau bekerja di sekitar sinikah? Di mana tempat kerjamu?" Tanya Ino menyelidik

"Oh, aku bekerja di dekat sini Ino. Kau sendiri dari mana?" Asuna mencoba mengalihkan perhatian

"Aku baru saja pulang dari festival Sakura bersama keluargaku. Tapi ada barang yang ketinggalan di sana jadi mereka balik lagi, sedang aku menunggu di sini karena ingin membeli beberapa kebutuhan pribadi." Cerita Ino

"Begitu ya. Baiklah, aku pamit dulu Ino. Tak enak masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan." Asuna berpamitan kepada Ino

"Oh baiklah. Take care Asuna.." ucap Ino sambil beranjak berdiri

"Kau juga ya. Daah..." Asuna kemudian bergegas kembali ke apartemen Deidara, sementara Ino melihati kepergian temannya sampai di ujung batas pandangan.

.

.

.

Lima belas menit kemudian...

Asuna sampai di apartemen Deidara, segera saja ia menutup pintu apartemen itu dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pintu.

"Huufttt..." helaan nafas Asuna yang takut

"Untung saja. Untung saja Ino tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.."

Dada Asuna naik turun, ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Ia benar-benar takut jika semuanya akan terbongkar.

"Asuna..kau sudah kembali...?" Deidara berjalan menuju pintu melihat siapa yang datang

"Asuna.." Deidara melihat Asuna yang seperti ketakutan

"Deidara nii... iya, aku sudah kembali. Ini pesananmu.." Asuna memberikan satu kantong plastik berisi pesanan Deidara

Deidara pun mengambilnya.

"Kau tak apa Asuna? Wajahmu seperti ketakutan. Ada apa? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" Tanya Deidara yang mulai perhatian kepada Asuna

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa Deidara nii. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Asuna dengan gugup

"Benarkah?" Deidara merasa ada yang aneh.

"Iya benar. Maaf, kalau tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibeli aku pamit pulang Deidara nii.." Asuna segera berpamitan kepada Deidara. Ia membungkukkan badan dan segera membuka pintu apartemen setelah urusannya selesai.

"Tunggu Asuna..." Deidara menahan Asuna pergi dengan memegang tangan kiri Asuna, Asuna pun segera berbalik menghadap Deidara

"Asuna..." Deidara perlahan mendekati Asuna

"Iya, Deidara nii.." jawab Asuna yang makin deg-degan di saat Deidara mendekatkan diri ke Asuna dan semakin dekat

"Besok temani aku ke pantai ya. Aku harap jam tujuh pagi kau sudah berada di sini." Pesan Deidara sambil melepas pegangan tangannya

"Hem baiklah Deidara nii." Asuna mengiyakan lalu ia pun beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

Esok harinya...

Asuna benar-benar menepati janjinya, ia datang pukul tujuh pagi yang mana Deidara sudah menunggu kedatangannya.

Mereka lalu melaju menaiki mobil Lexus hitam milik Deidara dengan seorang pengawal yang juga menjadi supir pribadinya.

Sesampainya disebuah pantai, mereka berjalan-jalan di pinggir pantai tanpa memakai alas kaki.

"Asuna..." tegur Deidara

"Iya." Asuna melihat ke arah Deidara

Saat itu Asuna memakai baju terusan berwarna putih disertai topi pantai yang juga berwarna putih. Sama seperti Deidara yang memakai kemeja lengan panjang putih dan juga celana dasar panjang putih.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka jika aku akan melakukan hal yang belum pernah aku lakukan sebelumnya." Deidara memulai pembicaraannya

"Maksudmu, Deidara nii?" Tanya Asuna yang bingung

"Yah, maksudku..." Deidara menghentikan langkah kakinya, ia membelokkan tubuhnya menghadap Asuna. Asuna pun ikut memberhentikan langkah kakinya.

"Kau tahu, kau gadis pertama yang aku ajak kemari." Ucap Deidara sambil menatap Asuna

"Benarkah? Pasti kau bercanda Deidara nii.." sanggah Asuna sambil tertawa kecil

"Tidak Asuna." Deidara mulai serius

"Semua itu benar, kau gadis yang pertama yang ku ajak kemari. Sebelumnya memang aku mempunyai kekasih bahkan kami sudah bertunangan. Tapi itu dulu..." Deidara menatap ombak yang berkejaran di pantai

"Dulu..?" Asuna bingung

"Iya dulu. Hampir tiga tahun yang lalu. Tapi sayang kini dia telah menikah dengan orang lain." Lanjut Deidara kemudian

"Hahahaha...nasibmu sungguh sial Deidara nii.." Asuna tertawa makin keras

Melihat Asuna yang menertawai cerita hidupnya, Deidara menjadi diam seketika.

"Eh..." Asuna segera tersadar akan kesalahannya

"Maafkan aku Deidara nii. Bukan maksudku untuk menertawaimu. Mungkin kalian belum berjodoh jadinya berakhir seperti itu." Ucap Asuna berusaha membalas kesalahannya tadi, Deidara hanya diam saja sambil membuang pandangannya dari Asuna.

Melihat hal itu, Asuna berusaha menghiburnya.

"Sudahlah, kan sudah ada aku. Aku akan berusaha menghilangkan kesedihanmu, Deidara nii..." Asuna berucap sambil menyenggol tangan Deidara dengan bahu kanannya.

"Asuna.." Deidara menjadi luluh dikala Asuna menggoda dengan candaannya

"Baiklah. Kejar aku kalau kau bisa..." Asuna segera berlari menjauh dari Deidara

"Asuna...tunggu!" Seakan tak mau kalah, Deidara ikut berlari untuk mengejar Asuna.

"Ye..yeye..ye..." Asuna mengejek Deidara dari jauh

"Awas kau ya..." Deidara terus berlari sampai terjatuh di saat mengejar Asuna..

'Asuna...arigatou...' batin Deidara berbisik

.

.

.

Hari demi hari terus berganti, semilir angin yang berhembus mengiringi kedatangan sang Uzumaki ke sebuah gedung pernikahan. Pesta mewah dilaksanakan, dengan tema pesta kebun tampak suasana pesta yang begitu alami. Banyak orang di sana, begitu ramai sampai-sampai sang pengantin tidak terlihat dari pandangan.

Naruto, ia tidak datang sendiri melainkan bersama Chouji dan Shikamaru. Mereka serempak mengenakan toxedo hitam dengan sapu tangan merah di saku jasnya.

Ketiga sahabat itu datang mengucapkan selamat kepada Anko, kakak sepupu Naruto sendiri.

"Anko nii, akhirnya ada juga yang mau menikahimu.." ledek Shikamaru ke Anko. Saat itu Anko tengah berbincang bersama Shikamaru dan Chouji, sementara Kakashi menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Sialan! Kau masih saja berulah nanas hitam!" Anko merasa kesal diledek Shikamaru

Bagaimanapun Anko tahu benar bagaimana masa kecil mereka bertiga.

"Hahaha..itu sudah tabiat ku Anko nii.." canda Shikamaru

"Anko nee, kami datang ke sini tidak dapat membawa apa-apa. Kami hanya dapat memberikanmu ini.." Chouji memberikan sebuah kado yang berbentuk kotak dengan ukuran yang kecil

"Apa ini?" Anko penasaran dengan isi kotak tersebut lalu ia pun membukanya

Gaun pengantinnya yang berwarna putih susu itu terlalu berat untuk ia kenakan. Bahkan ia meminta bantuan Shikamaru untuk memegang seikat bunga mawar yang ia pegang.

"Apa?!" Anko merasa kesal melihat isi kotak tersebut.

Dengan segera Chouji berlari menghindar dari Anko.

"Tunggu kau Choujii...! Sialan..!" Anko mengangkat gaun pengantinnya setinggi lutut lalu berusaha mengejar Chouji

"Haah...merepotkan..." keluh Shikamaru

"Sudah kubilang jangan memberinya pengaman di pesta pernikahannya ini. Dasar Chouji..." Shikamaru bergumam sendiri di kala melihat Anko sudah mengetahui isi dari kado berbentuk kotak kecil pemberian Chouji.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Naruto tengah duduk di depan sebuah kolam buatan, ia menyendiri di pesta pernikahan Anko.

Tak lama seorang wanita memakai gaun ungu tanpa lengan datang menghampirinya.

"Naruto..." wanita itu duduk di sampingnya

Naruto pun menoleh ke arah wanita itu.

"Hi..nata.." Naruto terkejut ada Hinata di pesta pernikahan Anko.

"Kenapa kau bisa kemari?" Tanya Naruto yang bingung akan kehadiran Hinata

"Em...aku diundang bibi Kushina untuk bantu-bantu di sini. Kau sendiri?" Hinata bertanya balik

"Aku datang bersama Chouji dan Shikamaru. Yah bersama mereka.." Naruto agak kikuk berbicara berduaan bersama Hinata

"Oh...begitu ya.." sahut Hinata yang dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Naruto.., tadi kudengar Anko nee berbicara dengan Kakashi tentang Asuna dan dirimu. Memangnya siapa Asuna itu, Naruto...?" Hinata bertanya kepada Naruto sambil melihat ke arahnya.

"Jlep!"

Seakan jantung Naruto berhenti berdetak di saat itu juga. Ia mulai bingung menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Hinata, aku permisi ke toilet dulu. Aku ingin buang air kecil.." Naruto mengalihkan perhatian dengan bergegas beranjak dari duduknya. Ia segera berdiri lalu berjalan meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinatapun tidak tinggal diam.

"Naruto..." Hinatapun bangun dari duduknya, seketika Naruto memberhentikan langkah kakinya disaat Hinata memanggil namanya.

"Apa Asuna kekasihmu?" Hinata bertanya lagi

Saat itu Naruto terdiam, ia ingin menjawab sejujurnya tapi ia tidak ingin hubungannya diketahui oleh sang ibu. Karena jika ia berterus terang kepada Hinata maka Hinata pasti akan menceritakan kepada ibunya. Bukannya takut, hanya saja Naruto ingin dirinya langsung yang menceritakan kepada sang ibu.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata..."

Naruto bergegas pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di tepi kolam.

"Naruto...aku..."

Entah mengapa batin Hinata menjadi bersedih saat itu, walaupun secara resmi belum ada ikatan di antara mereka, tapi Hinata merasa nyaman saat berada di dekat Naruto. Dan rasa nyaman itulah yang membuat Hinata harap-harap cemas terhadap hatinya sendiri.

Di pinggir kolam itu, Hinata berdiri sambil memandangi bintang di langit. Tanpa terasa ia menitikkan air matanya. Berharap akan datang suatu kepastian yang tak akan mengecewakan dirinya nanti.

.

.

.

Tbc...


	24. I'm Sad

Fanfiction My Love is You

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Sword Art Online Disclaimer Reki Kawahara

.

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family and etc.

Type : Crossover

Rate : T+

Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Yuuki Asuna, Kirigaya Kazuto and friends

Main Pair : Ssstt...

Warning : Oc, Ooc, Au, Ar, At, Typo(s) and many mistakes anymore!

.

Chapter 24 I'm Sad

.

.

Hari itu cuaca agak mendung, awan hitam mulai berarak menuju suatu kota di dekat pelabuhan peti kemas.

Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 8.30 pagi waktu setempat. Terlihat di sebuah rumah kecil seorang gadis tengah bersiap pergi bekerja. Ia memakai mantel baju berwarna hitam yang setinggi lutut, menutupi tubuh mungilnya yang menggemaskan. Dengan memakai sepatu sandal tanpa hak yang juga berwarna hitam, ia mulai keluar rumah bergegas berjalan mencari taxi.

"Krek!"

Pintu rumah itu ia kunci dari luar, tubuhnya kemudian berbalik lalu mulai berjalan menuju gang rumahnya, tapi tiba-tiba langkah kakinya terhenti di saat ia melihat seorang pemuda berpakaian kemeja putih lengan panjang dan celana dasar hitam panjang disertai sepatu pantofel hitam yang sedang bersandar di dinding tembok rumahnya.

"Na-ru-to..."

Ia terkejut saat melihat sang Uzumaki berambut kuning tengah menunggu dirinya keluar dari rumah.

Naruto tampak diam, dia masih menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding tembok sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Kau tidak bekerja, Naruto?"

Sapa gadis itu seraya berjalan mendekati Naruto. Terlihat raut gugup yang terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Kau sudah ingin pergi bekerja ya, Asuna?" Tanyanya sambil menoleh ke arah sang gadis yang tak lain adalah Asuna.

Bagaimanapun Naruto sangat kecewa terhadap Asuna yang tidak dapat menemaninya ke pesta pernikahan Kakashi, dosen Asuna sendiri. Terlebih istri Kakashi adalah sepupu Naruto.

"Em...iya, Naruto..." Asuna kikuk mendapati pertanyaan dari Naruto

"Bisakah...bisakah aku meminta waktumu sebentar saja sebelum kau pergi bekerja?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunduk

"Naruto..." hati Asuna seakan teriris mendengar permintaan dari Naruto, kekasihnya sendiri.

Kata-kata itu sangat memukul hati Asuna, Asuna mengerti akan maksud perkataan kekasihnya itu. Tetapi ia hanya bisa diam sambil mendengarkan tanpa menjawab tidak. Padahal saat itu ia sangat terburu-buru.

"Asuna...aku bukan tipe pria yang suka memuji. Akupun bukan tipe pria yang suka merayu. Aku adalah aku. Aku lemah, aku rapuh dan juga aku kesepian..." Naruto memulai pembicaraannya.

"Naruto..." Asuna mendengarkan kata perkata yang terucap dari mulut Naruto

"Tak terasa sudah dua minggu kau bekerja ya... dan selama itu pula hati ini (menunjuk ke arah jantungnya) terasa sakit walau dia tidak mengeluarkan darah." Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya

"Naruto...aku..." Asuna kesulitan menyela perkataan Naruto, ia merasa sedih telah membuat kekasihnya merasakan kesepian karena kesibukkannya bekerja.

"Asuna..." Naruto mulai membenarkan posisi berdirinya, ia kemudian berdiri tegap menghadap ke arah Asuna.

"Kau tahu, aku mengalami sakit kejiwaan karena ditinggal kedua orang tuaku yang sangat gila dengan pekerjaannya. Untung saja ada bibi Tsunade yang mau merawatku sedari kecil. Sehingga hatiku yang kosong ini dapat sedikit terisi. Tapi kalau sekarang..." sejenak Naruto menghentikan ucapannya

"Kalau sekarang bibi Tsunade sudah menikah dan orang tuaku masih juga sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Aku hanya punya kau, Asuna..." Naruto mulai tidak dapat mengatur nafasnya, ia merasa sedih saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Yah...aku hanya punya kau...Asuna.." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit yang mendung

"Naruto..." Asuna mengerti perasaan Naruto saat ini, ia pun bersedih. Tapi ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain menjalaninya.

"Aku tidak mampu untuk berlama-lama berada dalam sepi. Saat ini aku benar-benar merasa kehilangan. Semua yang biasa kita lalui bersama hilang tiba-tiba dalam dua minggu terakhir ini.

Aku...aku..." Naruto seakan tak mampu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Naruto..." Asuna ingin menggapai tangan Naruto tapi Naruto tak mengindahkannya, dia malah memalingkan pandangannya.

"Aku memang bodoh ya. Haahh..."

Pemuda itupun menarik nafas panjang, berusaha menahan sedih yang hampir-hampir saja meluap ke permukaan.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto...kun..." desir Asuna lemah sambil menunduk, wajah sang Uzumakipun akhirnya terfokus kepada Asuna kala itu

"Aku tidak dapat menolak suatu kejadian yang terjadi padaku. Tapi akupun tidak dapat berbohong jika aku merasakan hal sama..." Asuna melanjuti perkataannya

"Naruto..." kedua tangan lembut Asuna memegang kedua tangan Naruto

"Tunggulah aku..." pegangan tangan itu dipererat Asuna

"Kumohon..." pinta Asuna sambil memelas menatap wajah Naruto

Naruto pun tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, ia segera memeluk mesra Asuna.

"Hup!"

Tak kuasa menahan rindu, Naruto segera menarik tubuh Asuna lalu memeluknya. Membiarkan beberapa saat tubuhnya menikmati kehangatan dari dinginnya dunia.

"Maaf jika aku terlalu meninggikan egoku, Asuna. Aku hanya berusaha mengungkapkan apa yang aku rasakan..." ucap Naruto saat memeluk tubuh Asuna. Ia memeluk tubuh Asuna dengan erat.

"Tidak, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf Naruto." Balas Asuna sambil menahan tangis.

Pelukan itu terasa hangat di udara yang mulai dingin karena mendung.

"Naruto..." Asuna berusaha melepaskan pelukan Naruto

"Maafkan aku, aku sudah ada janji sebelumnya. Aku...aku berangkat kerja dulu ya..." Asuna berpamitan kepada Naruto sambil menebarkan senyuman

"Hemm.." mau tak mau Naruto mengiyakan, ia membalas dengan menganggukkan kepalanya

"Cup!"

Perlahan Asuna mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, dengan sedikit berjinjit ia mulai meraih bibir itu. Yah sebuah kecupan akhirnya mendarat di bibir sang Uzumaki dari sang Yuuki Asuna. Bibir peach milik Asuna tak segan mendahului mencium bibir Naruto saat itu. Ada rasa aneh yang muncul saat bibir keduanya bertemu, rasa hangat dan getaran nikmat yang tidak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Asuna...mmmhh..."

Akhirnya ciuman pertama Naruto berada diseorang gadis miskin yang ia cintai. Begitupun dengan Asuna, ia sudah tidak dapat menunggu lagi agar Naruto mendahuluinya.

Kedua bibir itu pun bergesekkan dengan lembut, menikmati setiap sapuan lembut yang terasa di permukaan kulit tipis bibir mereka. Ciuman pertama itu begitu nikmat dan menentramkan. Sambil berpegangan tangan, keduanya saling menikmati setiap getaran yang muncul di ujung saraf-saraf permukaan kulit mereka.

Dan kemudian perlahan Asuna melepaskan diri...

"Aku berangkat ya, Naruto..." Asuna melepaskan ciuman mesranya lalu segera berpamitan dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di depan rumah.

"Asuna..."

Pegangan tangan itupun terlepas. Naruto merelakan kepergian Asuna dari hadapannya. Sambil menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, ia melihati kepergian Asuna sampai di batas jarak pandangnya.

Asuna segera berjalan ke arah gang rumahnya, ia menunggu taksi di gang tersebut dan tak lama taksi pun datang. Asuna lalu meminta sang supir untuk mengantarkannya ke sebuah pelabuhan penyebrangan.

Yah, Asuna diharuskan melaporkan kinerjanya kepada Sasori setelah dua minggu menjalankan apa yang telah diperintahkan ayahnya itu.

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian.

Di sebuah pulau terpencil...

Seperti biasa, sebelum Asuna sampai di tempat sang ayah. Baki meminta Asuna meminum segelas air yang keadaannya mencurigakan. Karena setiap meminum segelas air tersebut, tak lama Asuna selalu jatuh pingsan. Dan akan sadar jika sudah sampai di pulau tempat Sasori, ayahnya tinggal.

Ia membawa satu amplop coklat yang berisi dokumen, foto dan berkas lainnya yang dapat ia laporkan kepada sang ayah.

Hari itu hari sibuk, senin pukul 10 pagi Asuna telah tiba di sebuah pulau terpencil dan terisolasi dari keadaan luar.

"Kinerjamu bagus Asuna..."

Seorang pria yang mengenakan seragam jas hitam lengkap tampak mengecek dokumen yang Asuna bawa.

Asuna tetap diam sambil duduk di hadapan sang pria.

"Kau tidak bertanya kepadaku apa hubunganku dengan orang ini?" Sasori menawarkan

Yah pria itu adalah Sasori, ayah kandung Asuna sendiri.

"Aku tidak punya kepentingan untuk menanyakan hal itu, jika semua sudah selesai aku pamit pulang." Asuna beranjak dari duduknya

"Hemm..." Sasori memejamkan matanya sambil berfikir sementara Asuna masih berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruangan

"Tunggu Asuna!" Sasoripun beranjak dari duduknya, ia kemudian berjalan mendekati anak gadisnya. Mendengar sang ayah memintanya menunggu, Asuna kemudian memberhentikan langkah kakinya.

"Aku merasa risih kau tinggal bersama Naruto, aku ingin kau menjauhinya mulai hari ini." Tegur Sasori

Sontak Asuna segera membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke sang ayah sambil meluapkan kekesalannya.

"Apa?! Apa aku tidak salah dengar?!" Asuna berbalik menghadap ayahnya, ia merasa kesal dengan permintaan sang ayah

"Asuna, kau tidak tahu siapa orang tua Naruto. Aku khawatir jika dia hanya akan mengganggu kinerjamu padaku, Asuna." Tegas sang ayah

"Memangnya selama ini dia mengganggu pekerjaanku!" Asuna mulai kesal, ia berbicara dengan nada tinggi.

"Asuna, aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang mengetahui rahasia ini. Jika itu sampai terjadi, aku tidak dapat menjamin keselamatan kedua adikmu." Ancam Sasori

"Hah!" Asuna benar-benar terpedaya oleh Sasori, ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

"Lalu aku harus tinggal di mana? Apa aku harus tinggal bersama rekan kerjamu itu! Sedang kedua adik dan ibuku masih tinggal di rumah Naruto." Asuna menyanggah perkataan Sasori yang seenaknya dalam memerintah.

"Kau tenang saja, Asuna." Sasori mulai lebih dekat ke arah Asuna yang membuat Asuna sedikit takut.

"Aku akan memberimu sebuah tempat tinggal, cukup untuk dirimu sendiri. Dan juga sebuah rumah kecil untuk ibu dan kedua adikmu." Bisik Sasori di telinga kiri Asuna sambil membelai rambut panjangnya.

Rasa kesal, amarah dan muak berkecamuk di diri Asuna. Ingin rasanya ia melarikan diri, tapi sayang itu tidak mungkin, mengingat segala ancaman dari sang ayah.

Asuna segera pergi meninggalkan Sasori di dalam ruangan tanpa menjawab perkataannya terlebih dahulu, ia berjalan menuju bibir pulau yang mana Baki telah menunggu kedatangannya. Asuna lalu kembali ke kota, tepatnya ke apartemen Deidara.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Di kantor Naruto.

Terlihat kekakuan Hinata terhadap Naruto saat itu, begitupun dengan Naruto yang semakin kaku karena ia tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Hinata semalam.

"Hinata..." Naruto mendekat ke meja Hinata yang ada di hadapannya.

Di ruangan yang baru Naruto tempati cukup untuk dua meja kerja, kursi tamu dan juga arsip kantor. Sehingga Naruto dan Hinata bekerja dalam satu ruangan dan saling berhadapan dengan jarak antar meja sekitar lima meter.

"Aku ingin kau mengentry semua data pelanggan baru yang kita dapat, lengkap dengan jenis usaha yang mereka kembangkan."Naruto menyerahkan seberkas dokumen kepada Hinata.

"Baik." Jawab Hinata singkat

Mendengar jawaban singkat dari Hinata yang tidak seperti biasanya membuat Naruto merasa tidak enak sendiri, akhirnya Naruto meminta maaf kepada Hinata atas kejadian semalam yang mereka alami.

"Hinata...masalah yang semalam aku...minta maaf." Ucap Naruto kemudian

"Tak apa.." jawab Hinata dengan singkat lagi

Mendengar jawaban yang selalu singkat dari mulut Hinata, semakin membuat hati Naruto merasa tidak enak. Bagaimanapun semenjak jadi sekretaris dirinya, Hinata 12 jam penuh selalu bersama Naruto, kemanapun Naruto pergi selalu didampingi Hinata.

"Emmm..." Naruto sedikit bingung untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Baiklah, aku mau ke ruangan paman Minato dulu. Kau bersiaplah kita akan berangkat melihat tempat pelelangan ikan di mall Tokyo." Hinata beranjak dari duduknya, ia pun segera keluar ruangan menuju ruang kerja Minato dengan wajah yang datar.

Tampak raut wajah Naruto yang ikut tidak karuan, ia serba salah menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

.

.

.

Pukul 1 siang di mall Tokyo..

Naruto bersama Hinata tengah melihat-lihat stand food di mall Tokyo, yang mana terdapat banyak ikan murah yang dijual besar-besaran di sana. Seseorang manager mall ikut serta bersama Naruto. Ia mengucapkan banyak terima kasih karena Naruto mau bekerja sama memberikan diskon 50% dari biasanya. Sehingga di mall tersebut banyak kedatangan para pengunjung yang ingin membeli ikan murah nan berkualitas.

"Aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak tuan Naruto. Berkat anda tuan Minato menyetujui program ini." Seorang pria paruh baya berbicara kepada Naruto sambil berjalan melihat-lihat pelelangan

"Ya, aku juga ikut senang dapat membantu para penduduk untuk mendapatkan ikan yang murah dan berkualitas." Sahut Naruto

Mereka terus berjalan-jalan sambil melihat-lihat ke sekeliling mall.

Tiba-tiba Naruto tanpa sengaja melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat keemasan yang sedang bergandengan tangan dengan seorang pria berambut kuning terkuncir dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Mereka tampak sangat bahagia layaknya seperti pasangan kekasih. Sang gadis itu terlihat memegang ice bubble di tangan kirinya.

Sontak saja pandangan Naruto terfokus kepada pasangan tersebut.

"Asuna..." ucap Naruto pelan, ia langsung teringat dengan Asuna dan memang ciri-cirinya sangat mirip dengan Asuna

Sang gadis pun menoleh ke arah Naruto, karena ia merasa seperti ada yang memanggilnya dari jauh dan benar saja itu memang Asuna.

"Asuna...!"

Naruto mengejar gadis dan pria yang bersamanya.

"Tuan Naruto, ada apa?" Tanya sang manager yang bingung.

"Tunggu sebentar..." Naruto berpesan sebelum berlari mengejar pasangan itu

'Asuna..., apakah dia...' Hinata termenung sendiri mendengar Naruto menyebut nama Asuna di hadapannya. Terlebih sang Uzumaki segera berlari mengejar sang gadis.

"Nona Hinata, ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya sang manager

"Oh. Tidak ada apa-apa tuan Fukasaku..." Hinata berusaha bersikap biasa saja di hadapan sang manager mall

"Mari kita lanjutkan..." pinta Hinata kepada manager mall, ia berusaha menutupi.

Mereka berdua terus melihat pelelangan ikan yang ada di mall itu.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Naruto terus mengejar pasangan itu untuk menemukan kepastian, benarkah jika itu memang Asuna. Matanya mencari ke sekeliling arah, tapi sepertinya pasangan yang telah ia lihat sudah tidak ada. Naruto pun berinisiatif ke parkiran mall, ia terus berlari sampai ke parkiran mall tersebut. Sesampainya di sana, matanya terus mencari-cari kalau saja penglihatannya itu salah.

"Asuna!"

Pandangan matanya tertuju ke depan di saat melihat seorang pria membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk seorang gadis yang tadi ia lihat. Segera saja Naruto berlari dan mendekati.

"Asuna..." Naruto mendekati keduanya, tampak raut wajah takut yang tersirat dari sang gadis. Sementara sang pria hanya melirik ke arah gadisnya dan Naruto.

"Asuna. Katakan padaku siapa pria ini?!" Naruto bertanya sambil terengah-engah karena sehabis berlari.

Gadis itu diam, ia tidak jadi masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Asuna...tolong bicara aku menunggu!" Tegas Naruto kepada sang gadis

Melihat hal itu sang pria ikut ambil bicara.

"Asuna, siapa lelaki ini?!" Sang pria bertanya kepada sang gadis yang memang benar itu adalah Asuna.

"Aku..." Asuna benar-benar takut menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

"Asuna! Siapa dia?! Kenapa kau bersamanya!" Naruto tidak dapat menahan rasa kesal di hatinya di saat melihat Asuna sang kekasih berjalan mesra bersama pria lain.

"Asuna, siapa dia?" Tanya sang pria kepada Asuna.

Asuna bingung dan juga takut menghadapi dua orang pria yang sama-sama bertanya kepadanya. Jika ia menjawab ia mengenal Naruto maka Deidara akan mencurigainya dan berfikir kalau kedekatannya hanya sandiwara belaka. Jika ia menjawab tidak mengenal Naruto berarti ia telah membohongi dirinya sendiri.

Setelah berfikir panjang akhirnya Asuna pun menjawab.

"Aku...aku tidak mengenalnya Deidara nii..." jawab Asuna ragu

"Jlep!"

"Tarrr!"

Bagaikan petir menyambar di siang hari yang sangat terik. Naruto benar-benar terkejut mendengar pernyataan Asuna tentang dirinya kala itu.

"Asuna!" Naruto menarik tangan kiri Asuna

"Hey kawan...kau dengarkan dia tidak mengenalmu. Tolong jaga sopan santunmu." Deidara menegaskan sambil menghadang tangan Naruto yang ingin menarik tangan Asuna.

"Asuna, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Naruto bertanya kepada Asuna, tetapi Asuna hanya diam saja. Ia mulai ketakutan.

"Asuna, masuklah..." Deidara meminta Asuna untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Asuna!" Teriak Naruto memanggil

"Hey kawan! Jangan sampai aku panggil security untuk menjauhkanmu dari sini!" Deidara mencegah Naruto untuk mendekati Asuna.

"Asuna..." Naruto tak berdaya saat Asuna telah masuk ke dalam mobil milik Deidara diikuti Deidara yang juga ikut masuk ke dalam mobil. Lalu ia pun menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, melaju meninggalkan parkiran mall.

"Asuna...mengapa..." Naruto merasa sangat sedih menerima kenyataan yang ia lihat di depan matanya.

Asuna meninggallkan Naruto sendiri di parkiran mobil yang ada di mall tersebut.

"Arrrghh!"

"Bluushhh!"

Naruto menendang ke arah depan dengan kuat. Ia benar-benar kesal melihat apa yang telah terjadi di hadapan kedua mata kepalanya sendiri.

.

.

.

Pukul 7 malam di rumah yang ditinggali Naruto bersama Asuna.

Di sana, di teras atap rumah. Selepas pulang bekerja Naruto duduk menyandar di pagar teras sambil meminum sekaleng bir putih. Ia bahkan belum sempat berganti pakaian.

Sambil memandangi langit yang kelam, Naruto teringat dengan kejadian yang tadi siang dialaminya. Fikirannya kacau tidak menentu, rasa cemburu membakar dirinya menjadi serpihan debu. Bagaimana tidak, Asuna yang sudah hampir satu tahun bersamanya dan sudah saling berjanji untuk setia satu sama lain, dilihat Naruto sedang bergandengan tangan dengan mesra. Dengan seorang pria yang tak dikenalnya.

"Dan terjadi lagi..."

"Aku seperti seorang pria yang sangat bodoh saat ini..."

Naruto meneguk bir kalengnya lagi.

"Mengapa Asuna berbuat seperti itu di belakangku. Dia bilangnya izin untuk bekerja, apakah ini yang dimaksud dengan bekerja?"

Naruto bertanya sendiri, ia menjambak-jambak rambutnya pertanda kesal yang tak terlampiaskan.

Dan kenangan saat-saat terindah bersama Asuna pun terkenang di alam sadarnya...

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Di apartemen Deidara.

Asuna sedari siang hanya melamun saja, membuat Deidara mulai mencurigai dirinya. Berulang kali Deidara mengajaknya bicara tapi selalu saja tidak sesuai dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan. Lain ditanya lain yang dijawab.

"Asuna..." Deidara mendekati Asuna yang kala itu tengah melihat perkotaan dari teras apartemen sambil memegang besi pagar.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa dia, dan mungkin hanya kau yang tahu. Tetapi aku lebih percaya padamu." Deidara menyandarkan kedua tangannnya di pagar besi teras apartemennya.

"Yang kurasa saat ini, aku hanya merasa nyaman saat berada di dekatmu. Itu saja.." Deidara berusaha mengutarakan isi hatinya

Saat itu Deidara memakai kemeja orange panjang yang dikeluarkan dari dalam celana dasar putih panjang tanpa alas kaki.

"Asuna..." Deidara menyapa Asuna yang masih terdiam sambil melihat perkotaan dari teras apartemen.

"Apakah...apakah aku boleh..." Deidara meneruskan ucapannya.

"Deidara nii. Maaf, aku pamit bekerja dulu."

Asuna tidak menggubris perkataan Deidara, ia malah pergi meninggalkan Deidara di teras apartemen. Deidara sendiri hanya dapat diam sambil memijit keningnya. Ia pun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Krek!"

Terdengar pintu apartemen yang ditutup dari luar oleh Asuna.

"Asuna..." bisik Deidara pelan yang bingung dalam mengambil sikap terhadap Asuna.

.

.

.

Esok harinya...

Pagi itu, wajah Naruto yang sedang tidur terlihat sangat kusut tidak karuan. Semalaman ia begadang menunggui Asuna pulang. Tapi sayang semalam Asuna tidak pulang ke rumah yang membuat Naruto makin gelisah tidak menentu.

"Krringgg..krrringgg!"

Handphonenya berdering kencang, ia pun terbangun. Dengan lemas ia berusaha mengambil handphone yang ada di samping kanannya.

"Halo..." dengan masih mengantuk Naruto mengangkat telepon itu.

"Naruto, kau tidak masuk kerjakah hari ini?" Tanya seorang wanita yang suaranya ia kenal

"Em..." Naruto bangun lalu mengucek matanya, memijit pelipis kepala yang terasa sakit.

"Aku datang agak telat Hinata, mungkin pukul sepuluh aku baru sampai di sana." Jawab Naruto dengan suara yang serak

"Oh baiklah. Sampai nanti..." tutup suara dari seberang

"Ya..."

"Tut..tut..tut.."

Belum sempat meneruskan perkataan, telepon itu sudah ditutup oleh Hinata.

"Sepertinya, dia masih marah kepadaku. Aneh..."

Naruto pun bangkit dari tidurnya lalu berjalan menuju dapur dengan terpincang-pincang karena masih belum tersadar penuh. Ia kemudian mengambil handuknya dan segera mandi, selepasnya ia segera berangkat kerja ke kantor tanpa sarapan terlebih dahulu.

Yah pagi itu Naruto bangun kesiangan, seperti tidak ada semangat untuk meneruskan hidup.

.

.

.

Malam hari, pukul 00.05 dini hari di sebuah klub malam.

Karin bersama ketiga temannya sedang asik berdugem ria, Karin dan seorang temannya duduk di depan meja bar sedang dua yang lain berdiri melihat para pengunjung klub yang sedang berdugem ria di bawah lampu kerlap-kerlip dan suara music Dj yang membangkitkan semangat para pengunjung untuk berjoget.

"Karin. Lihat-lihat!"

Salah seorang temannya yang sedang berdiri menegur Karin untuk segera melihat sesuatu. Karin pun menoleh ke arah temannya yang sedang berdiri.

"Ada apa kau ini, aku sedang menikmati wine! Dasar baka!" Cetus Karin kepada teman yang memanggilnya.

"Itu Karin, di sebelah sana!"

Temannya menunjuk ke arah seberang mereka. Karin pun melihatnya.

"Apa?!" Karin membenarkan kacamatanya, sesekali ia mengucek matanya saat kedua mata itu melihat pemandangan yang tak lazim.

"Itu kan Asuna!" Karin berseru tidak percaya saat melihat seorang gadis berpakaian kucing sedang melayani seorang lelaki tua yang tengah meminum arak berulang kali.

"Mana handphone ku?! Cepat ambilkan!" Karin meminta temannya untuk mengambilkan handphone di dalam tasnya. Sang teman lalu mengambilkan handphone Karin dan menyerahkannya kepada Karin.

"Asuna, rasakan ini." Handphone sudah berada di tangan Karin, ia mulai membuka aplikasi kamera di handphonenya.

"Aku akan memfotonya sebagai bukti bahwa kau bukanlah gadis suci seperti yang diceritakan orang-orang."

"Cekrek!"

"Cekrek!"

Karin mengambil foto Asuna saat melayani minum seorang lelaki tua yang tengah mabuk bersama beberapa orang yang lainnya.

.

.

.

Lusa kemudian...

Di kampus, Ino tampak sendiri. Biasanya ia selalu bersama Asuna kesana dan kemari. Keduanya ikut masuk ke dalam organisasi Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa. Dengan fakultas yang sama membuat keduanya sangat dekat sudah seperti saudara sendiri.

Hari itu, Ino tengah makan siang di kantin sambil menunggu jam kuliahnya. Ia memakai cardigan panjang yang berwarna ungu gelap disertai jeans biru dan sepatu casual berwarna hitam.

Tiba-tiba Karin beserta ketiga temannya datang menghampiri Ino.

"Hai Ino..." sapa Karin ke Ino

Ino yang melihat kedatangan geng rok mini itu merasa gerah karena jam makan siangnya terganggu.

"Akhir-akhir ini, aku tidak melihat Asuna. Kemana ya dia?" Tanya Karin sambil memutar-mutar ujung rambutnya. Karin berpakaian seperti biasa.

"Ada perlu apa kau menanyakan hal itu?" Cetus Ino yang curiga atas pertanyaan Karin.

"Ino..." Karin duduk di kursi yang ada di depan Ino

"Aku hanya bertanya saja, apa itu salah?" Tanya Karin sambil menengadahkan kedua tangannya ke samping.

"Dia ambil cuti." Jawab Ino singkat sambil terus menyantap makan siangnya

"Cuti? Cuti untuk apa ya, pantas sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya bersamamu." Sahut Karin dengan berpura-pura tidak tahu

"Dia sedang fokus bekerja." Jawab Ino lagi

"Bekerja..?" Ucap Karin dengan nada mengejek

"Sebenarnya kau ini mau apa sih! Daritadi menanyakan Asuna!" Seru Ino yang mulai kesal

"Ino...kau tidak boleh berkata dengan nada tinggi seperti itu. Sebentar..." Karin mengeluarkan handphone dari dalam tasnya.

"Ini..." Karin kemudian menunjukkan sebuah foto kepada Ino

Ino pun melihat foto yang ditunjukkan Karin, dengan saksama Ino mulai memperhatikan foto itu.

"Aku tak menyangka ya, jika Asuna gadis yang sok suci itu ternyata kelakuannya seperti ini." Karin berbicara dengan nada yang mengejek sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke depan, ia kemudian berdiri di hadapan Ino.

Mendengar hal itu, Ino menjadi naik pitam seketika.

"Apa maksudmu dengan foto ini?!" Ino beranjak berdiri menghadap Karin.

"Lho kenapa kau yang jadi marah Ino?" Karin bertanya balik

"Iya betul...betul..." ketiga teman Karin ikut berbicara

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu menunjukkan foto ini kepadaku. Yang jelas untuk apa kau mengurusi hidup orang lain? Atau jangan-jangan kau ingin mengambil keuntungan dari foto ini?!" Seru Ino yang marah

"Keuntungan?" Karin terbelalak

"Hahahaha...Ino...Ino..." Karin menggibas-gibaskan tangan kanannya

"Aku terlahir sudah menjadi orang kaya Ino, buat apa aku mengambil keuntungan dari foto hina seperti ini. Hahaha..." Karin membanggakan diri.

"Kau keterlaluan Karin!" Seru Ino yang marah.

Semua orang yang ada di kantin seketika melihat ke arah mereka berdua.

"Ah...terserah apa katamu, yang jelas aku sudah mempunyai bukti tentang siapa sebenarnya Asuna itu. Dan satu lagi, kau tidak pernah lihat apa bahwa aku adalah mahasiswi terkaya di kampus ini. Lihat saja mobilku Ino..." Karin besar kepala yang membuat Ino semakin muak.

"Kaya? Hah! Mobil cicilan dibanggakan!" Celetuk Ino mengambil sela.

"Apa katamu?!" Karin balik marah mendengar ucapan Ino tentang dirinya.

"Sudahlah Karin, siapa yang tidak tahu tentang dirimu itu. Ayam kampus!" Seru Ino sambil memoyongkan bibirnya ke arah Karin.

"Kau!" Karin ingin menampar Ino tapi tertahan oleh tangan Ino sendiri.

"Bilang saja kau tidak terima karena mahasiswa kampus lain menyukai Asuna kan? Terlebih Kirito sendiri yang mengejar-ngejar Asuna. Kasihan sekali dirimu...Uzumaki Karin!"

"Tassshh!"

Ino menghempaskan tangan Karin dengan kuat lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Karin merasa sangat malu saat Ino membuka aibnya di hadapan umum.

"Awas kau Ino, tunggu pembalasanku!" Gerutu Karin yang kesal setengah mati sambil melihat kepergian Ino dari hadapannya.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian...

Sudah lima hari Asuna tidak pulang ke rumah, membuat Naruto menjadi cemas dan khawatir. Ia takut jika terjadi sesuatu dengan kekasihnya itu. Yah walaupun Naruto sudah dikecewakan dua kali tapi hatinya tetap mencintai Asuna yang notabenenya cinta pertamanya itu.

"Asuna kemanakah dirimu..." Naruto sambil mengendarai mobilnya mencari ke berbagai tempat di mana gerangan Asuna berada. Nomor handphone Asuna pun tidak pernah aktif semenjak dia ketahuan berjalan bersama Deidara.

"Asuna...tolong aktifkan handphonemu..." Naruto khawatir, benar-benar khawatir terhadap Asuna tapi sayang Asuna entah bermalam di mana, Naruto pun tidak tahu.

Selepas bekerja di hari itu, ia kembali ke tanah kelahirannya, ke rumah mewahnya yang ditinggali kedua adik dan ibu Asuna. Berharap Asuna berada di sana...

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian...

"Naruto..." Tsunade membukakan pintu

Naruto telah sampai di rumah mewahnya, Tsunade pun mempersilahkan Naruto masuk.

"Bibi..." Naruto menyapa Tsunade

Naruto kemudian masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Kau langsung dari kantor ya Naruto...?" Tsunade bertanya sambil mengambilkan air dingin untuk Naruto

"Hem...iya bibi, kebetulan hari Sabtu pulangnya agak cepat." Sahut Naruto sambil melihat ke sekeliling rumah

"Gantilah pakaianmu Naruto, kau terlihat kumuh sekali. Ini..." Tsunade memberikan segelas air dingin kepada Naruto, Naruto pun meminumnya.

"Rumah kelihatan sangat sepi sekali bibi..." Naruto berusaha bertanya secara tidak langsung akan keberadaan ibu dan kedua adik Asuna.

"Naruto...apa kau tidak diberitahu oleh Samui?" Tanya Tsunade kemudian duduk di sofa depan tv.

Naruto pun ikut duduk di sofa itu, mereka kemudian berbincang-bincang.

Saat itu Naruto menggenakan kemeja panjang yang digulung sampai ke siku tangannya, berwarna ungu metalik dengan celana dasar dan sepatu pantofel yang berwarna hitam. Sedang Tsunade berpakaian seperti biasanya. Baju tanpa lengan yang berwarna abu-abu dibalut blus hijau panjang dan celana balon hitam panjang sampai menutupi mata kakinya.

"Memangnya ada apa bibi?" Tanya Naruto menyelidik sambil menaruh gelas di atas meja

"Entahlah aku bingung harus memulainya dari mana, yang jelas saat aku pergi bersama Jiraiya kondisi saat itu masih baik-baik saja. Tapi saat aku kembali, aku melihat Samui yang sedang menangis. Dan saat aku tanya mengapa, dia menjawabnya tidak ada apa-apa, seperti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan." Tsunade mulai menceritakan

Naruto yang mendengar cerita dari Tsunade mencoba mencermati setiap kata yang terlontar sambil berfikir apakah ada hubungannya dengan sikap Asuna akhir-akhir ini.

"Lalu, di mana Mina dan Yui saat itu?" Tanya Naruto lagi

"Hmm..." Tsunade memejamkan matanya sambil menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak tahu Naruto, saat aku pulang kedua adik Asuna sudah tidak ada dan Samui hanya bilang kepadaku bahwa mereka sedang dibawa ayahnya karena rindu." Lanjut Tsunade

"Ayah?!" Naruto terkejut

'Astaga, jangan-jangan...' Naruto mulai berfikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Bibi, mereka sekarang ada di mana?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang panik

"Naruto, mereka sudah pergi dari sini beberapa hari yang lalu..." jawab Tsunade

"Jlep!"

Naruto menelan ludahnya, ia tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Naruto..." sapa Tsunade yang melihat raut wajah Naruto mulai berubah.

"Bibi...aku..." Naruto mulai lemas

"Mereka hanya berpesan kepadaku untuk mengucapkan terima kasih yang tak terhingga kepadamu. Itu saja..." Tsunade melanjutkan

"Hufft..."

Naruto menunduk, memejamkan matanya sambil menghela nafas. Beban fikirannya bertambah disaat ia mengetahui cerita dari Tsunade, yang sudah ia anggap sebagai bibinya sendiri.

"Bibi, apa bibi tahu tentang ayah Asuna?" Tanya Naruto kepada Tsunade

"Naruto...apa kau sudah mengetahuinya..?" Tsunade bertanya balik

"Sepertinya aku harus ke suatu tempat bibi. Aku permisi dulu..." Naruto segera berpamitan kepada Tsunade

"Naruto, kau tidak ingin makan dulu?" Tanya Tsunade yang melihat Naruto pergi dengan terburu-buru.

"Lain kali saja bibi, terima kasih." Naruto segera keluar rumah lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Ia segera pergi melaju ke suatu tempat. Sementara Tsunade melihati kepergian anak majikannya itu sambil berdesir lirih.

"Naruto...berhati-hatilah..."

Seakan takut sesuatu akan terjadi terhadap sang Uzumaki yang sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri.

.

.

.

Di perjalanan...

"Asuna...entah bagaimana caranya, aku harus menemukan salah satu di antara kalian." Ucap Naruto sambil menyetir mobilnya

Naruto mengganti gigi kopling mobil kemudian menancap gas mobilnya. Ia melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju suatu tempat.

Kemanakah Naruto akan pergi...?

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

"Ting..tong...ting..tong..." suara bel berbunyi di sebuah apartemen mewah.

"Krek!" Pintu pun dibuka

"Permisi nona, saya ingin mengantarkan pesanan..." ucap seorang pria sambil membawa sebox kecil ikan tanpa tulang

"Baiklah ini..." Asuna memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada pria pengantar ikan itu

"Terima kasih." Ucap sang pria kepada Asuna

Asuna hanya mengiyakan lalu pria itu pun pergi dari hadapannya.

"Emm...sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang itu, tapi di mana yah..?" Asuna berfikir sejenak sambil memegang box yang berisi ikan.

"Astaga!" Asuna tiba-tiba teringat siapa pria yang datang membawa pesanan ikan tersebut

"Itu kan Sa-su-ke nii.." Asuna terperanjat sendiri

Asuna segera menutup pintu apartemen dengan cepat, ia takut jika Sasuke mengatakan kepada Naruto bahwa dirinya berada di suatu apartemen. Yah Asuna takut kalau ketahuan Naruto, jika ia sedang bersama pria lain di dalam sebuah apartemen mewah.

"Asuna...siapa yang datang?" Deidara keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Ia memakai handuk berwarna putih yang membalut tubuhnya sedang Asuna memakai daster tanpa lengan setinggi lutut bercorak bunga-bunga mawar.

"Tidak...hanya kurir ikan Deidara nii..." sahut Asuna sedikit berteriak

"Oh baiklah." Balas Deidara lalu ia beranjak ke kamarnya untuk berpakaian.

Asuna tak menyangka jika pria berseragam putih bergaris biru itu adalah Sasuke. Ia berharap Sasuke tidak melihatnya karena Sasuke sengaja menutup wajahnya dengan topi yang dia pakai.

"Hufftt..." Asuna berusaha mengatur nafasnya agar normal kembali.

.

.

.

Bagaimana kelanjutan kisahnya?

Akankah Naruto menemukan titik terang dari masalah hatinya sendiri?

Ikuti terus kisah My Love is You di sini.

Terima kasih ^^


	25. You Hurt Me, Asuna!

Fanfiction My Love is You

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Sword Art Online Disclaimer Reki Kawahara

.

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family and etc.

Type : Crossover

Rate : T+

Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Yuuki Asuna, Kirigaya Kazuto and friends

Main Pair : Ssstt...

Warning : Oc, Ooc, Au, Ar, At, Typo(s) and many mistakes anymore!

.

Chapter 25 You Hurt Me, Asuna!

.

.

Senja mulai datang, rona kuning kemerahan menghiasi langit yang luas.

Di sebuah tempat terlihat banyak murid memakai seragam karate serba putih disertai sabuk hitam, puluhan atau mungkin ratusan. Mereka berlatih ilmu bela diri di sebuah lapangan luas yang dikelilingi pohon lebat nan tinggi. Bisa disebut tempat itu berada di sebuah dataran tinggi, ya sebuah perguruan bela diri milik keluarga Uchiha.

"Itachi nii..." sapa seorang pemuda tampan berambut kuning, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto mendatangi Itachi, yang pernah menjadi guru bela dirinya, sekaligus sudah ia angggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

"Na-ru-to." Itachi menoleh ke asal suara yang berada di belakangnya. Rupanya Naruto datang tanpa memberi kabar dahulu.

Naruto pun mendekati Itachi lalu berdiri di sampingnya, saat itu Itachi memakai pakaian samurai berwarna hitam yang sedang memperhatikan latihan anak-anak muridnya.

"Lama tak jumpa, Itachi nii.." Naruto menebarkan senyumannya kepada Itachi.

"Hn...kau tampak jauh berbeda Naruto..." Itachi menghela nafas sambil memejamkan mata.

"Kau terlihat sangat sibuk sekali Itachi nii, murid-murid di sini juga sudah bertambah banyak. Aku sudah tidak sanggup menghitungnya lagi. Hahaha..." Naruto tertawa sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Benarkah? Kau datang membawa kabar untukku sepertinya. Apa itu benar?" Itachi bertanya kepada Naruto

"Hem...aku..." Naruto seakan bingung mengatakannya.

Melihat hal itu, Itachi seakan mengerti.

"Baiklah, mari kita duduk di gubuk sana sambil meminum teh. Kau mau kan?" Tanya Itachi kepada Naruto

"Hem...iya..baiklah..." tanpa basa basi Naruto pun mengiyakannya...

.

.

.

Di gubuk kecil tak jauh dari murid-murid Itachi berlatih...

"Minumlah..." Itachi menyuguhkan secangkir teh untuk Naruto, Naruto pun lalu meminumnya.

"Sepertinya keadaan semakin sulit ya Naruto..." Itachi menyelidik

"Burrr!"

Baru saja meminum seteguk air teh yang Itachi suguhkan, Naruto langsung menyemburkannya ke samping. Ia terkejut dengan kata-kata yang Itachi lontarkan.

"Sudah...jangan terlalu dibawa perasaan..." lanjut Itachi yang mulai meminum tehnya.

"Em...em...ano...mm...aku..." Naruto sedikit gugup mengatakannya

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya Naruto?" Tanya Itachi kemudian

"Dengan Sasuke maksudmu Itachi nii. Oh iya, aku hampir lupa menyampaikan salam darinya untukmu. Maafkan aku..." Naruto merasa bersalah.

"Hn...bukan...tapi Deidara." Itachi menaruh cangkir tehnya kemudian menatap Naruto.

Mendengar pertanyaan Itachi mengenai Deidara, Naruto segera teringat dengan sosok yang ia temui di parkiran mobil di mall Tokyo.

"Deidara..." Naruto bergumam sendiri

"Ya, Deidara. Aku dapat kabar jika dia sudah kembali ke Tokyo dan memegang jabatan penting di pemerintahan." Lanjut Itachi

"Sasuke tahu akan hal itu darimana Itachi nii?" Naruto bertanya lagi

"Kabar yang kuterima, dia pernah mengirim pesanan ke apartemennya." Itachi meneruskan

"Apartemen...?" Naruto bertanya sendiri

'Jangan-jangan Asuna juga berada di sana.' Gumam Naruto yang mulai khawatir.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kau berhati-hati dengannya." Lanjut Itachi

"Itachi nii, bisa kau sebutkan bagaimana ciri-ciri dari Deidara yang kau maksud?" Naruto bertanya serius

"Deidara..." sejenak Itachi memejamkan matanya.

"Dia itu, tingginya sekitar 165cm. Berambut kuning panjang yang terkuncir satu kebelakang. Rambutnya lurus tergerai dan usianya sekitar 24 tahun." Itachi menuturkan.

'Ternyata memang benar seperti yang Itachi sebutkan ciri-cirinya..' gumam Naruto

"Dia memegang sektor keamanan negara, aku harap kau tidak seperti Sasuke..." Itachi meneguk tehnya lagi

"Itachi nii, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tapi apa kau tahu di mana apartemennya?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap lurus ke arah Itachi.

"Hn... aku tidak tahu persis di mana apartemennya Naruto. Tapi yang ku tahu Sasuke mengantar sebox ikan ke apartemennya." Cerita Itachi

Naruto berfikir cepat, sepertinya ia menemukan sebuah titik terang.

'Sebaiknya aku cari alamat pengiriman minggu ini..' Naruto berbicara sendiri

"Baiklah Itachi nii, sepertinya aku menemukan sebuah petunjuk..." ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil

"Hn...kau ini, datang jika ada perlu saja..." sindir Itachi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum malu membalas ucapan Itachi. Mereka lalu melanjutkan obrolannya sampai malam menjelang.

.

.

.

Pukul 8.45 malam...

Malam minggu, tak terasa seperti malam minggu. Langit dipenuhi rintik hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras.

Naruto kembali ke rumahnya yang ia tempati bersama Asuna, setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di tepi jalan di samping gang rumahnya. Ia berjalan berlari-lari karena ingin menghindari hujan.

"Hi-na-ta..."

Sebutnya pada seorang wanita yang ia lihat sedang menunggu kedatangannya di teras rumah yang berukuran 5x0.5 meter itu.

"Na-ru-to..." wanita itu menoleh ke asal suara setelah ia duduk menunggu sendirian sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding tembok rumah.

"Mengapa...mengapa kau di sini..." Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata, Hinatapun beranjak berdiri.

"Em...ano...aku..." seperti mengambil sesuatu di lantai.

"Ini..." Hinata menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan plastik yang entah apa isinya

"Hinata, kau tak perlu menungguku. Kita bisa bertemu di kantor nanti." Uca Naruto

"Tak apa aku betulan lewat sini, jadi aku mampir sekalian mengembalikan ini." Sahut Hinata

"Tapi karena menungguku kau terlihat kedinginan, aku belikan teh ya...?" Naruto menawarkan teh kepada Hinata.

'Belikan teh? Mengapa dia tidak mengajakku masuk ke dalam rumah?' Tanya Hinata dalam hati

"Hinata..." Naruto merasa tidak enak hati di kala melihat sweeter biru tua milik Hinata terkena rerintikkan hujan saat menunggu di teras rumahnya. Maklum saja atap teras tidak terlalu luas sehingga jika hujan rintik-rintiknya atau mungkin hujannya akan mengenai siapa saja yang duduk di teras itu.

"Em...tidak Naruto. Kedatanganku ke sini hanya untuk mengembalikan jaketmu. Ini..." Hinata menyodorkan lagi bungkusan plastik itu yang ternyata berisi jaket Naruto.

Naruto pun mengambilnya sambil berfikir.

"Apa aku pernah meminjamkanmu sebuah jaket Hinata?" Naruto mulai membuka bungkusan plastik tersebut

"Sewaktu kita pulang dari festival Sakura. Saat aku tertidur di bahumu. Kau ingat...?" Tanya Hinata malu-malu

"Em..." Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya tanda berfikir

"Oh iya, aku sampai lupa. Hehehe..." Naruto terkekeh geli akan kelupaannya saat itu.

Terlihatlah senyuman manis sang Uzumaki di depan kedua mata Hinata.

'Na...ru...to...senyumanmu...' gumam Hinata di dalam hati disaat melihat senyuman di wajah Naruto.

"Thank you Hinata, maaf aku jadi merepotkanmu." Naruto kaku untuk berbasa basi

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu, Naruto..." Hinata segera berpamitan kepada Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Ia pun berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hap!"

"Hinata..." Naruto memegang tangan kiri Hinata, mencegah kepergiannya.

Hinata pun berhenti berjalan, ia segera berbalik menghadap Naruto.

"Maukah...em...maukah..." Naruto seakan berat untuk meneruskan perkataannya.

"Na...ru...to..." dari jarak tujuh meter saja Asuna datang dan melihat Naruto memegang tangan seorang wanita.

"Jlep!"

Ada rasa sakit yang menjalar tiba-tiba disaat Asuna melihat Naruto memegang tangan seorang wanita yang berpakaian sweeter biru tua lengan panjang dan celana pensil berwarna biru muda disertai sepatu sandal tinggi yang berwarna coklat muda.

"A...su...na..." Naruto pun menoleh ke asal suara, ia melihat kekasihnya yang pulang memakai mantel coklat setinggi lutut dengan sepatu boat hitamnya.

Segera saja Naruto melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari Hinata. Dan terlihatlah kekakuan di diri Naruto disaat dia kepergok Asuna sedang berduaan bersama wanita lain.

Melihat hal itu, Hinata menyadari siapa yang sedang dilihatnya. Asuna, seorang wanita yang namanya disebut-sebut oleh Anko dan Kakashi waktu itu.

"Maaf, aku permisi..." Hinata membungkukkan badan ke arah Naruto dan Asuna lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan keduanya. Hinata kemudian berjalan melewati Asuna.

'Inikah gadis yang mereka bicarakan...?' Tanya Hinata saat berpapasan dengan Asuna.

.

.

.

Dua puluh menit kemudian...

Asuna dan Naruto duduk sambil menekuk kedua lutut. Mereka duduk berhadapan yang dipisahkan sebuah meja makan kecil berbentuk persegi. Keduanya terdiam tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun. Saling menunduk tidak berani menatap satu sama lain.

Naruto tiba-tiba menjadi kaku saat berhadapan dengan Asuna, padahal dirinya memendam rindu yang teramat sangat kepada kekasihnya. Dan seribu tanda tanya ingin dia ungkapkan disaat itu juga. Tetapi perasaan bersalah menghantuinya, disaat Asuna melihat dirinya tengah menahan kepergian Hinata dengan memegang tangan gadis itu.

Lain dengan Asuna, Asuna dipenuhi rasa cemburu disaat melihat Naruto tengah berdua dengan seorang wanita yang tak dikenalnya. Ingin marah tapi tak mampu, ingin memaki tapi tak kuasa.

Tapi di malam itu juga ia harus mengambil sebuah keputusan, keputusan yang sangat berat untuk ia lakukan...

"Naruto..." Asuna mulai angkat bicara

Naruto pun melihat ke arah Asuna, menatap perlahan gadisnya dari ujung kepala sampai di ujung dagu Asuna.

"Kedatanganku kesini, aku..." Asuna seperti terengah, ia sejenak berhenti bicara

Naruto pun ingin angkat bicara tapi ia membiarkan Asuna terlebih dahulu.

"Aku...aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini." Cetus Asuna sambil memejamkan mata tak kuasa menatap Naruto saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Apa?!"

"Jlep!"

"Tarrr!"

Naruto terkejut akan kata yang diucapkan Asuna, bukan kata-kata itu yang ia inginkan keluar dari mulut kekasihnya. Bukan, lagi-lagi bukan sebuah kata pengakhiran.

"Asuna...kau..."

"Keputusanku sudah bulat Naruto, tolong hargai keputusanku." Asuna beranjak berdiri

"Asuna, apa-apaan kau ini. Kau tidak bisa melakukan semua ini padaku." Naruto menahan Asuna dengan memegang tangan kirinya.

"Maaf Naruto, malam ini juga aku akan mengemasi barang-barangku..." Asuna melepas pegangan tangan Naruto lalu masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Asuna!" Naruto mengejar Asuna tapi sayang Asuna segera menutup pintu dari dalam kamar

"Asuna! Tolong, Asuna..."

"Brak!"

Hampir saja Naruto terkena pintu, hampir saja Naruto menggapai Asuna. Hampir...hampir saja, tapi sayang Asuna terlihat sangat kukuh terhadap keputusannya.

"Asuna...mengapa kau seperti ini..." Naruto duduk di depan pintu kamar, menunggui Asuna sampai selesai mengemasi barang-barangnya. Ia duduk bersimpuh sambil memegangi kepala. Kenyataan tak sesuai dengan harapan. Itulah yang Naruto alami saat ini.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Di sebuah klub malam milik Sasori, di sebuah ruangan eksklusif.

Di sana, terlihat Sasori yang memakai seragam jas hitam dan Deidara yang memakai seragam jas putih. Mereka sedang menikmati bir bersama. Duduk berhadapan yang dipisahkan meja bar. Di meja bar tersebut banyak sekali botol-botol minuman "penghangat badan".

"Jadi...kau bertemu dengan pemuda itu, Deidara?" Tanya Sasori sambil menaruh gelas birnya.

Di ruangan itu hanya ada Sasori dan Deidara, sementara para pengawalnya berada di luar ruangan menjaga pintu masuk.

"Hem...yah begitu, sama dengan ciri-ciri yang kau ceritakan tadi..." sahut Deidara lalu meneguk gelas birnya.

"Lalu, apa yang kau harapkan dariku Deidara? Apa kau ingin aku membuatnya mengalami nasib yang sama seperti Sasuke dulu?" Sasori bertanya lagi.

"Bugghh!"

Deidara menaruh gelas birnya ke meja sampai berbunyi keras, ia berdiam diri sejenak.

"Sasori..." Deidara menatap gelas birnya sambil menunduk, Sasori hanya dapat menunggu kata-kata apa yang akan Deidara lontarkan.

"Aku tidak ingin berbuat dosa lagi..." lanjut Deidara

"Dei..."

"Aku...aku tidak ingin terjebak di dalam kisah cinta segitiga lagi..."

"Aku ingin semuanya berjalan alami, cinta yang tulus yang kuharapkan bukan keterpaksaan..." Deidara melanjuti

"Hem..." Sasori diam sejenak, ia berfikir.

"Apa kau tidak menyukai Asuna?" Sasori bertanya.

Deidara pun menatap tajam Sasori sambil berkata...

"Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak menyukainya..." ucap Deidara penuh arti.

"Hah..." Sasori menghela nafasnya. Menghentikan meminum bir,lalu ia mulai beranjak dari duduknya. Berjalan menjauh dari hadapan Deidara.

"Kau tahu siapa pemuda itu Deidara...?" Tanya Sasori kemudian sambil berjalan membelakangi Deidara

"Tidak...aku tidak tahu..." jawab Deidara

"Saat itu kepemilikkan masih di tangan Hanzo sebelum aku merebutnya. Akulah yang ikut membantai keluarga Kushina sebelum Minato datang membantu..." Sasori mulai bercerita

"Apa?!" Deidara terperanjat

"Kau ingat tragedi puluhan tahun yang lalu, disaat kau masih belum mengerti apa-apa. Sejak dahulu kawasan itu dijaga ketat oleh para anak buah Hanzo. Semua orang dilarang melintasi pulau itu dalam radius dua kilometer. Tapi sayang kapal nelayan milik keluarga Kushina melintasinya sehingga alarm perbatasan berbunyi yang mengharuskan Hanzo mengirim anak buahnya untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang berani melewati daerah kekuasaannya." Sasori menceritakan kisah masa lalunya.

"Saat itu hidupku masih luntang-lantung tidak karuan. Aku hanya menjadi anak buah bantuan di mata Hanzo, sehingga apapun yang dia perintahkan pasti aku lakukan. Hanya untuk bertahan hidup..." Sasori menuturkan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sekarang?" Tanya Deidara yang masih duduk di depan meja barnya.

"Sejak aku bertemu denganmu wilayah itu mudah diisolasi sehingga tidak ada satupun yang dapat melintasi kawasan itu." Sasori melanjuti.

"Tidak, maksudku apa hubungannya semua ini dengan Asuna, Sasori. Aku tidak mengerti.." lanjut Deidara

Sasori pun berbalik menghadap Deidara.

"Kushina itu adalah ibu kandung dari pemuda yang kau temui..." ucap Sasori

"Apa!" Deidara benar-benar terkejut dibuatnya

"Jadi...jadi maksudmu..." Deidara tidak menyangka jika semua yang Sasori ceritakan berhubungan dengan Asuna.

"Sekalipun Asuna dan pemuda itu saling mencintai, tidak akan ada celah cinta mereka akan direstui disaat Kushina mengetahui yang sebenarnya.." Sasori meneruskan.

Deidara beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan mendekati Sasori.

"Sasori, aku tidak tahu ini kabar baik atau buruk. Tapi aku merasa aku mempunyai peluang untuk mendekati anakmu." Ucap Deidara kemudian

"Yah, kita sama-sama saling menjaga rahasia kita satu sama lain. Berkat kau daerah kekuasaanku tidak dapat terdeteksi dari luar bahkan dari pemerintahan Jepang sekalipun. Semua itu karena kau yang membantuku..." sahut Sasori

"Pok!" Deidara menepuk bahu Sasori

"Kalau bukan karena kau juga aku tidak akan dapat menghabisi keluarga Uchiha, Sasori san..." Deidara mengakui hubungan mutualisme di antara mereka berdua.

Siapa sebenarnya Deidara?

Bagaimana bisa ia mengambil kekuasaan penuh terhadap arus lalu lintas perhubungan di Jepang?

.

.

.

Kembali ke kediaman Asuna dan Naruto...

"Krek..." pintu kamar terbuka, segera saja Naruto bangkit dari duduknya.

"Asuna..." Naruto mendekati Asuna yang sedang membawa sebuah koper dorong.

"Asuna, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu. Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu padaku. Apa salahku Asuna, apa salahku...?" Naruto terus bertanya tapi sayang tak dihiraukan oleh Asuna. Asuna terus berjalan keluar rumah.

"Asuna!"

Naruto menarik paksa tangan kiri Asuna.

"Kau dengarkan kataku! Apa yang terjadi padamu Asuna!" Naruto memegang kedua pundak Asuna dengan pegangan yang erat sambil menatap wajah gadisnya itu.

"Asuna...bicaralah kumohon..." Naruto mengecilkan nada bicaranya.

Asuna masih terdiam, ia menatap kosong Naruto yang sedari tadi bicara kepada dirinya. Sebuah beban berat Asuna pikul sendiri, dan tak ada satupun yang tahu akan berat beban yang ia pikul.

"Asuna..." Naruto bicara lagi sambil menatap lembut kekasihnya.

"Tasssshh..." Dengan perlahan Asuna menghempaskan kedua tangan Naruto dari pundaknya.

"Maafkan aku Naruto, maaf... ini yang terbaik untuk kita berdua..." Asuna segera berbalik lalu berjalan keluar rumah.

"Asuna..."

Betapa sakit yang Naruto rasa, betapa kejam perlakuan Asuna terhadapnya. Perjuangannya selama ini mencintai Asuna berakhir di kata perpisahan.

"Asuna...tunggu!"

Naruto belum putus asa, ia masih mengejar Asuna yang sudah berjalan menuju gang rumahnya.

"Asuna! Asuna!"

Naruto berlari mengejar Asuna sampai di gang rumahnya. Terlihatnya sebuah mobil Lexus hitam yang telah menunggu kedatangan sang gadis.

"Asuna...tunggu aku..."

Lagi-lagi Naruto berusaha menahan kepergian Asuna dari hadapannya.

"Tolong dengarkan aku..." Naruto merintih hatinya begitu sakit.

Dari kejauhan sebuah mobil BMW hitam tampak mengawasi Naruto dan Asuna.

"Bos, pemuda ini menahan Asuna untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Tanya seorang pria berpakaian jas hitam berkacamata hitam dari dalam mobil yang berada di belakang mobil Lexus hitam yang menjemput Asuna.

"Tahan dia, biarkan Asuna masuk." ucap seseorang dari seberang telepon.

"Baik bos." Pria itu kemudian keluar dari dalam mobil diikuti ketiga temannya. Mereka mendatangi Asuna dan Naruto.

"Asuna...kumohon...jangan kau buat aku menjadi seorang pengemis cinta seperti ini..." Naruto memohon agar Asuna tidak meninggalkannya.

Terlihat wajah iba di diri Asuna, tapi dengan berat hati ia harus pergi.

"Maaf nak, nona Asuna harus berangkat." Ucap salah seorang dari empat orang yang mendekati keduanya.

Naruto pun menoleh ke arah keempat pria bertubuh tegap itu.

"Siapa kalian?!" Naruto dihadang dua pria sementara dua pria lagi membantu Asuna masuk ke dalam mobil Lexus hitam.

"Asuna..! Asunaaa!" Naruto berteriak sejadi-jadinya di saat Asuna masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Maaf nak, pulanglah... hujan akan bertambah deras..." pesan pria bertubuh tegap kepada Naruto sambil menghalangi Naruto.

Mobil Lexus hitam itupun pergi dari hadapan Naruto, dan perlahan Asuna meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di depan gang rumahnya.

"Asuna...!" Naruto berteriak lagi. Kedua pria yang menghadang Naruto segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Asuu...naaa..." Naruto merintih kesal bercampur sedih. Mobil BMW hitam itupun ikut melintas di depan Naruto.

"Asuna..." segera saja Naruto masuk ke dalam mobilnya berniat untuk mengejar Asuna.

"Kenapa tidak hidup?" Naruto berusaha menstater mobilnya tapi tidak hidup juga. Ia pun keluar mobilnya mengecek apa yang terjadi.

"Sial! Keempat ban mobilku juga kempes. ARRRGGHH!"

"BUUUUGH!" Naruto menendang mobilnya sendiri.

"Asuna...kau benar-benar egois. Tidak memperdulikan perasaanku sama sekali. Hah!" Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya di depan mobil dan hujan deraspun benar-benar datang.

"ASUNAAAAAAAAA!" Ia berteriak sambil menatap langit yang membasahi tubuhnya dengan derasnya air.

Sementara itu di dalam mobil Lexus hitam, Asuna menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Maafkan aku Naruto...maafkan aku..."

Ia menangis sambil menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Rasa sesak di dada itupun tak dapat ia bendung lagi...

.

.

.

Esok hari, Minggu pukul 09.00 waktu setempat.

Hari itu, Ino pulang kuliah dengan wajah masam. Bagaimana tidak motor maticnya mati karena knalpot motor terisi oleh pasir. Ditambah kedua bannya pun ikut kempes. Mau tidak mau ia berjalan menuntun motornya ke sebuah bengkel yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari kampus.

"Aduuh...sial sekali hari ini..." gumamnya saat tiba di sebuah bengkel yang cukup besar.

Motor itu ia standarkan, lalu ia pun berjalan menemui mekanik bengkel lalu menceritakan keluhan yang dialaminya. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat sosok pria bercardigan hitam dengan celana jeans biru bersepatu sport putih sedang melihat kondisi mobilnya.

"Itu kan..." sejenak Ino berfikir.

"Eh...iya...itu kan Naruto, pacarnya Asuna. Haduh, bagaimana bisa aku lupa..." Ino menjitak kepalanya sendiri

Ino pun berjalan mendekati pria itu.

"Naruto yaa..." Ino berusaha menyapa sosok pria itu.

Pria itu pun berbalik dan menoleh ke asal suara.

"Kau siapa ya...?" Pria itu bertanya kepada wanita yang memakai t-shirt biru bercelana pensil biru muda dengan sepatu sandal yang berwarna hitam.

"Kau Naruto kan, pacarnya Asuna." Ino agak ragu, ia takut salah lihat.

"Hem...iya, aku Naruto. Dan kau siapa?" Tanya pria itu yang memang benar adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

"Aku Yamanaka Ino, teman sekampus sekaligus teman sefakultas Asuna." Jawab Ino sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Oh..."

Merasa seperti menemukan sebuah titik terang, Naruto lalu mengajak Ino meminum soft drink bersama.

.

.

.

Di sebuah kedai minum, di samping bengkel...

Keduanya duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang terbuat dari kayu. Mereka meminum soft drink bersama sambil berbincang-bincang.

"Akhirnya aku dapat bertemu denganmu Naruto, Asuna banyak bercerita tentangmu." Ucap Ino mengawali.

"Benarkah?" Naruto menoleh ke samping kiri tepat di mana Ino duduk

"Yah. Kau sangat berarti baginya setelah keluarga kandungnya sendiri. Asuna merasa sangat beruntung saat bertemu denganmu." Ino meneruskan

'Asuna...' Naruto membatin

"Kau adalah pria yang sangat bertanggung jawab di matanya. Dia sangat mencintaimu Naruto. Kadang dia merasa kasihan disaat melihatmu sepulang bekerja hanya untuk menabung dan memenuhi kebutuhannya." Ino menuturkan.

Hati Naruto semakin teriris mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Tapi sayang sekarang ini Asuna sedang cuti kuliah, jadi aku jarang bertemu dengannya lagi." Ucap Ino sambil menyedot teh kotaknya.

"Cuti?" Naruto sedikit bingung mendengar ucapan Ino

"Iya, dia mengajukan cuti satu semester kepada rektor kampus. Dia bilangnya sih mau fokus bekerja. Memangnya kau tidak tahu Naruto?" Ino balik bertanya

'Asuna, dia bilang padaku untuk kuliah malam tapi temannya sendiri bilang dia mengajukan cuti. Apa semua ini ada hubungannya?' Naruto bertanya di dalam hatinya sendiri.

"Ino, apa kau tahu di mana tempat dia bekerja?" Tanya Naruto kepada Ino.

"Jlep!"

Tiba-tiba Ino menjadi kaku disaat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia teringat dengan sebuah foto yang ditunjukkan Karin kepadanya.

"Aku..." Ino pun gugup

"Ino, jika kau mengetahuinya tolong katakan kepadaku..." pinta Naruto sambil melihat ke arah Ino

Ino diam, ia bingung akan menceritakan kabar yang ia terima atau tidak. Hatinya pun dag dig dug tidak karuan.

"Ino, kau sahabatnya. Pasti kau mengetahui di mana dia bekerja bukan. Kau tak ingin membiarkan temanmu terjebak dalam kerusakan kan?!" Naruto mulai menaikkkan nada bicaranya.

Ino semakin gugup, ia tidak menyangka Naruto akan seserius ini menanggapi ceritanya.

"Asuna...Asuna..."

"Katakan Ino..." desak Naruto serius

"Asuna bekerja di sebuah klub malam." Ucap Ino dengan nada takut

"Apaa!"

"Jlep!"

"TARRRRR"

Untuk kesekian kalinya hati Naruto tercabik-cabik disaat mendengar kekasihnya bekerja di sebuah klub malam.

"Kau tahu di daerah mana tempat Asuna bekerja?" Naruto bertanya lagi

Ino hanya diam sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pertanda tidak tahu.

Tanpa basa basi Naruto segera meninggalkan Ino.

"Aduuhh...apa aku salah yaa..." Ino bertanya sendiri disaat melihat kepergian Naruto dari hadapannya.

Naruto segera melajukan mobilnya berusaha mencari tahu ke mana Asuna pergi.

"Haloo..." di dalam mobil Naruto menelepon sahabatnya.

"Shikamaru, Chouji... aku butuh bantuan kalian..." ucap Naruto saat menelepon sambil menyetir mobilnya.

.

.

.

Malam hari, pukul 11. 50 malam waktu setempat.

Malam itu Naruto, Shikamaru dan Chouji baru saja pulang sehabis menyisir kawasan yang terdapat klub malamnya. Tapi sayang Naruto tidak menemukan jejak di mana Asuna bekerja.

"Hah...aku lelah sekali Naruto..." Chouji langsung rebahan di kasurnya.

Naruto dan Shikamaru mengikuti Chouji masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Naruto, bersabarlah..." Shikamaru menepuk bahu Naruto

Naruto pun duduk di depan meja komputer Chouji sambil termenung.

"Aku yakin pasti kau akan menemukan di mana Asuna berada Naruto..." Shikamaru melanjuti.

"Yah...aku tahu dan aku yakin pasti aku akan menemukannya. Tapi aku tidak habis fikir Asuna menginginkan perpisahan dariku.

Naruto mengingat kejadian sebelum Asuna masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

Flash Back...

Naruto berusaha menahan Asuna pergi dari hadapannya.

"Tolong dengarkan aku..." Naruto merintih hatinya begitu sakit.

"Asuna..."

"Naruto tolong, tolong kau menerima keputusanku..." Asuna menjawab dengan suara parau menahan tangis.

"Tidak Asuna, aku mencintaimu. Hanya kau yang aku inginkan. Tolong jangan pergi..." Naruto memohon sambil memegang kedua tangan Asuna.

"Naruto...aku..." Asuna berusaha melepaskan pegangan Naruto.

"Jangan bilang kau menyukainya Asuna, jangan bilang kau lebih memilihnya daripada aku. Tolong jangan kau fikirkan egomu saja. Dia itu tidak pernah tahu betapa sulitnya aku mencintai dirimu, Asuna. Dia itu..."

"Cukup Naruto! Cukup!" Asuna berucap dengan nada tinggi.

"Asuna..." Naruto terkejut dikala Asuna membentaknya.

"Tidak semua hal tentang diriku yang harus kau ketahui. Aku sudah lelah menanggung semuanya, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan semua ini. Jadi tolong... tolong jangan menahan kepergianku..." pinta Asuna sambil menitikkan air mata.

"Asuna..."

"Aku punya keluarga, aku anak tertua yang harus bertanggung jawab kepada kedua adikku. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan mereka menderita karena keegoan diriku Naruto. Tolong pahamilah..." air mata itu semakin deras mengalir.

"Asuna...aku mencintaimu..." ucap Naruto yang juga ikut sedih

"Aku juga. Kau fikir aku tidak mencintaimu. Kau fikir aku dengan mudahnya melupakan semua kenangan tentang kita...

Tidak Naruto...tidak. Tapi aku tidak mampu memilih cinta ini dibanding keselamatan kedua adikku..." Asuna mulai mencurahkan isi hatinya. Dan keempat pria bertubuh tegap itu pun datang menghampiri.

Flash Back Off.

.

"Keselamatan..." Naruto bergumam sendiri

"Naruto apa yang kau katakan?" Shikamaru bertanya.

"Dia bilang keselamatan kedua adiknya. Apa maksudnya...?" Naruto bertanya sendiri

"Naruto, jangan-jangan semua ini saling berhubungan." Shikamaru mulai berfikir

"Maksudmu...?" Naruto sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Shikamaru.

"Apa ada hal yang terjadi sebelum semua ini menimpahmu?" Shikamaru bertanya dengan serius

"Iya" Naruto mengangguk

"Baiklah ceritakan padaku..." Shikamaru meminta Naruto untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Naruto pun menceritakan pertemuannya dengan seorang pria yang mengaku sebagai ayah Asuna. Lalu ia menceritakan kisah dari ayahnya dan juga Itachi. Shikamaru berfikir keras, ia kemudian menghidupkan laptop milik Chouji lalu mulai mencari tahu. Siapa tahu ada jejak yang dapat ditemukan. Sementara Chouji sendiri sudah tertidur lelap.

.

.

.

Esok hari, Senin pukul 8.30 waktu setempat.

Di kantor Naruto...

Hari ini tidak seperti biasanya diadakan meeting mingguan. Minato terlihat sibuk sendiri sambil menyiapkan berkas-berkas dokumen miliknya.

"Ayah..." Naruto datang ke dalam ruangan kerja ayahnya.

"Naruto..." sapa ayahnya melihat sang anak datang.

"Tumben ayah hari ini kita tidak meeting mingguan. Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto kepada Minato

"Hari ini ayah ada pertemuan penting dengan perdana mentri." Jawab sang ayah

"Oh...begitu yah..." gumam Naruto

"Kau mau ikut Naruto...?" Tanya ayahnya yang sudah selesai menyiapkan berkas dokumennya.

"Aku tidak tertarik ayah." Cetus Naruto

"Hah...kau ini. Baiklah, ayah titip kantor kepadamu." Ucap sang ayah lalu berjalan keluar ruangan

"Iya yah." Naruto mengiyakan.

"Naruto!" Sang ayah memanggil anaknya sebelum ia benar-benar pergi.

"Ya, ada apa yah?" Tanya Naruto

"Tolong kau cek pengiriman minggu ini. Sepertinya masih ada yang tertunda. Tolong kau selesaikan yah..." pesan sang ayah yang terlihat repot memegang koper kerjanya

"Ya...ya...baiklah..."Naruto mengiyakan.

Naruto kemudian duduk di meja kerja ayahnya, melihat data pengiriman minggu ini. Tanpa sengaja ia pun melihat alamat pengiriman atas nama Deidara.

"Apartemen Yellow Gold nomor 123. Mungkinkah...?" Naruto bertanya sendiri disaat membaca alamat atas nama Deidara.

Akankah Naruto mendatangi apartemen tersebut untuk memastikan keberadaan Asuna...?

.

.

.

Pukul 09.30 waktu setempat.

Di sebuah istana kaisar Jepang.

Para menteri dan orang-orang terpilih diundang oleh kaisar untuk menghadiri pertemuan akbar. Dengan maksud membahas segala sektor pemerintahan.

Di pintu masuk Minato datang bersama Shikaku yang mendapat sambutan hangat dari Yamato salah seorang pasukan pengawal perdana menteri.

"Selamat datang tuan Minato..." Yamato mengajak berjabat tangan

"Terima kasih..." balas Minato sambil berjabat tangan dengan Yamato.

Yamato lalu mengarahkan Minato untuk memasuki ruangan yang telah disediakan.

Tak lama dari itu Deidara pun datang bersama dua orang pengawal pribadinya. Ia pun mendapat sambutan yang sama seperti tamu-tamu yang lainnya.

Selang lima belas menit pertemuan itu pun dimulai, membahas kinerja dan segala sektor pemerintahan.

.

.

.

Dua jam kemudian...

Di dalam ruangan diadakan konferensi meja bundar. Terlihat para menteri dan tamu undangan yang datang dan melaporkan kinerja mereka. Sekitar seratus orang duduk melingkar yang mana masing-masing tamu undangan disediakan klip on untuk berbicara.

"Jadi bagaimana tuan Minato, apa anda bersedia diangkat menjadi Menteri Perikanan dan Kelautan?" Tanya sang Kaisar Jepang setelah melihat kinerja Minato yang semakin lama memberikan surplus yang semakin besar untuk anggaran negara Jepang.

"Saya memohon waktu untuk mempertimbangkannya Yang Mulia..." Minato meminta izin

"Baiklah, aku beri waktu satu minggu untuk mempertimbangkannya." Ucap sang kaisar

"Mohon maaf Yang Mulia, apa waktu itu tidak terlalu cepat untuk berfikir sementara aku harus mengurusi yang lain." Sahut Minato memohon mengulur waktu

"Hemm...baiklah. Satu bulan. Tak ada tawaran lagi." Tegas sang kaisar

"Baiklah Yang Mulia..." Minato pun mengiyakan

Setelah Minato, Kaisar Jepang itupun beralih ke sektor keamanan.

"Bagaimana tuan Deidara, apakah Anda sudah menyiapkan rudal pengalih untuk berjaga-jaga?" Tanya sang kaisar

"Sudah Yang Mulia. Aku akan mengusahakan pembuatan seratus rudal pengalih dalam dua bulan ini, untuk berjaga-jaga di perbatasan." Jawab Deidara sambil menundukkan kepala

"Bagus. Negara tetangga, Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan sedang bersitegang akhir-akhir ini. Aku ingin divisi pertahanan dan keamanan nasional tetap berjalan dengan status waspada." Pesan sang kaisar

"Baik Yang Mulia." Sahut Deidara mengiyakan

Pertemuan itu pun berakhir di jam satu siang waktu setempat. Setelahnya mereka makan siang bersama lalu saling bertukar fikiran.

Dari kejauhan Deidara memperhatikan keberadaan Minato.

'Inikah ayah dari pemuda itu?' Tanya Deidara di dalam hati.

Lalu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya disaat Deidara sudah bertemu dengan Minato?

.

.

.

Tbc...


	26. Aku Bukan Pilihan

Fanfiction My Love is You

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Sword Art Online Disclaimer Reki Kawahara

.

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family and etc.

Type : Crossover

Rate : T+

Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Yuuki Asuna, Kirigaya Kazuto and friends

Main Pair : Ssstt...

Warning : Oc, Ooc, Au, Ar, At, Typo(s) and many mistakes anymore!

.

Chapter 26 Aku Bukan Pilihan

.

.

Siang itu cuaca lagi-lagi kurang bersahabat. Awan hitam mulai berarak dari arah timur ke barat. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini sudah sering datang hujan. Apa mungkin sudah bulannya atau ini sebuah kebetulan yang dikaitkan dengan lukiskan isi hati sang pemuda Uzumaki berambut kuning.

Di sana, di dalam ruangan sang ayah. Naruto sedang mencatat alamat yang ia temukan, ia berharap mendapatkan sebuah kepastian. Tapi tak lama handphonenya berbunyi dan segera saja ia mengambil handphone dari saku kanan celananya.

"Shikamaru..."

Sebut sang Uzumaki setelah melihat sebuah pesan yang terkira penting bagi dirinya. Segera saja ia keluar ruangan sang ayah dan bergegas menuju parkiran kantor. Sepertinya sebuah titik terang telah ia temukan. Sepercik senyumpun tergambar dari raut wajahnya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di Istana Kaisar Jepang.

Jam di tangan sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Deidara dengan sengaja mendekati Minato yang kala itu tengah bersiap kembali ke kantor.

"Tuan Minato..." sapanya sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Minato.

Minatopun menoleh ke arah asal suara dan ia jumpai sosok yang baru saja ia kenal di konferensi meja bundar tersebut.

"Aku ucapkan selamat kepada Anda, tuan Minato." Deidara mengajak berjabat tangan, Minatopun menyambutnya.

"Aku tak menyangka jika kaisar akan mengambil seorang menteri dari orang biasa seperti dirimu." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Jleb!"

Shikaku yang berada di samping kiri Minato segera berbalik menghadap ke arah Deidara disaat mendengar kata-kata sindiran itu.

"Maaf, maksud ucapan Anda itu apa ya? Kami tidak mengerti." Tanya Shikaku yang merasa aneh dengan ucapan Deidara

"Ah, maaf. Maksudku..." ucapan Deidara terputus sejenak.

"Tuan Deidara, aku merasa senang dapat bertemu dengan Anda hari ini. Orang sepenting dan sesibuk Anda dapat satu meja dengan saya yang bukan apa-apa itu adalah suatu hal yang luar biasa. Tapi sayangnya ucapan Anda itu tidak sepenting diri Anda. Apa Anda memerlukan bantuan?" Skakmat Minato kepada Deidara.

"TARR"

Sepertinya perseteruan sudah dimulai di siang itu, Deidara tampak diam mendengar tanggapan dari Minato. Maksud hati melempar boomerang malah boomerang itu mengenai dirinya sendiri.

'Mungkin Minato ini bukan orang sembarangan.' Gumam Deidara dalam hati

"Ehm. Maaf tuan Minato bukan maksudku untuk bertindak bodoh di hadapan Anda. Hanya saja aku terkejut di kala mendengar secara langsung saat sang kaisar menawarkan dirimu menjadi seorang menteri. Kira-kira apakah Anda akan menerima tawaran itu?" Tanya Deidara yang menutupi kesalahannya.

Minato tersenyum kecil saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Entahlah mungkin antara mengejek atau mencaci dalam batin.

"Senang bisa berkenalan dengan Anda tuan Deidara. Tapi maaf, kami harus kembali ke kantor. Sampai jumpa..." Minato mengajak Shikaku segera pergi dari hadapan Deidara.

"Apa?" Deidara malu sendiri saat Minato meninggalkannya.

'Sial! Dia menghinaku dengan cara seperti ini. Apa dia ingin nasib keluarganya sama seperti nasib keluarga Uchiha. Atau jangan-jangan dia sudah tahu siapa diriku?

Ah, kenapa aku harus memikirkannya.' Deidara bergumam sendiri dalam hati.

Minato dan Shikaku segera pergi menuju parkiran mobil lalu melanjutkan perjalanan untuk kembali ke kantor.

.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian...

Di gerbang kampus Shikamaru, terlihat Naruto tengah menunggu kedatangan temannya sambil menyandarkan diri di kaca mobil. Tak lama tampak Shikamaru yang kemudian datang sambil menggendong tas ransel dengan satu tangan di bahu kanannya. Dan sebelah tangan yang lain memeluk bola basket yang berwarna orange. Di hari itu jas almamaterpun masih terbalut ditubuh sang Shika. Dengan jeans biru dan sepatu sport hitam yang sama seperti jas almamaternya.

"Kak Shika...!"

"Kak Shika...!"

Terdengar beberapa adik tingkat memanggil-manggil nama Shikamaru saat berjalan menuju gerbang kampus. Naruto pun sempat mendengarnya.

"Kau jadi primadona di kampusmu sendiri, Shikamaru?" Naruto menyambut kedatangan temannya.

"Hah...tak juga..." keduanya kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Apa yang terjadi jika kekasihmu mengetahui akan hal ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

"Dia pasti biasa saja, dia kan lebih dewasa dariku..." jawab Shikamaru sambil menaruh tas di pangkuannya.

"Begitu ya...?" Ucap Naruto sambil melihat ke arah belakang, mobilnya akan segera meninggalkan gerbang kampus.

"Mendokusai." Cetus Shikamaru yang lelah sambil melempar bola basket ke kursi belakang mobil.

"Di mana Chouji, aku tak melihatnya bersamamu hari ini." Tanya Naruto sambil melajukan mobilnya.

"Dia sakit." Jawab Shikamaru singkat

"Sakit?" Naruto terkejut, segera saja dia menoleh ke arah Shikamaru sambil tetap fokus menyetir mobilnya.

"Yah, maka dari itu aku mengajakmu ke rumahnya. Sekaligus ada sesuatu hal yang perlu kau ketahui." Sahut Shikamaru.

"Hem...baiklah..." Balas Naruto sambil terus menyetir mobilnya.

Mereka kemudian melaju ke kediaman Chouji, rupanya di hari itu Chouji tidak masuk kampus dengan alasan sakit. Mungkin karena lelah sehabis menemani Naruto menyisir setiap klub malam yang ada di kota tersebut.

.

.

.

Pukul 4 sore...

"Ting..tong!"

"Ting..tong!"

Suara bel rumah berbunyi.

"Krek."

Pintu pun segera dibuka.

"Naruto...Shikamaru..." sapa seorang wanita berperawakan setengah baya, dialah sang ibu Chouji yang mengenakan daster hijau dengan sapron berwarna hitam.

"Bibi, kami datang ke sini ingin menjenguk Chouji. Apa dia ada di rumah?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah yang lelah

"Masuklah...naik saja ke atas. Sepertinya dia sedang istirahat. Kalian mau minum apa, biar bibi buatkan." Ibu Chouji menawarkan.

"Tidak usah repot-repot bibi. Terima kasih." Sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Ibu Chouji lalu mempersilahkan keduanya menemui Chouji di dalam kamar, mereka berdua kemudian menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua kediaman Akimichi tersebut.

"Krek..."

Keduanya sudah sampai di depan kamar Chouji, Naruto lalu membuka pintu kamar itu.

"Apa!"

Naruto tiba-tiba terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Naruto kun." Sapa Chouji sambil nyengir tidak karuan saat melihat Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya dari luar. Chouji mengenakan kaos singlet berwarrna kuning dengan celana boxer hitam.

"Apa-apaan ini! Kau bilang kau sedang sakit, mengapa di kamarmu malah banyak makanan seperti ini?!" Tanya Naruto yang kebingungan sendiri sambil masuk ke dalam kamar Chouji.

"Hah...mendokusai..." hela Shikamaru yang lelah. Shikamaru kemudian ikut masuk ke dalam kamar.

Keduanya baik Naruto maupun Shikamaru masuk ke dalam kamar Chouji, yang mana dipenuhi oleh makanan ringan berupa snack dan juga soft drink.

"Aku minta satu." Ucap Shikamaru lalu mengambil satu kaleng kecil soft drink cola itu.

"Kau kelihatan sangat lelah Shikamaru.." tebak Chouji sambil terus memakan keripik kentang ukuran jumbo yang dipegangnya.

"Ya bagaimana lagi, aku harus menyelesaikan tiga masalah dalam dua hari ini." Ungkapnya sambil meminum cola itu sampai habis. Tasnya pun ia letakkan di atas meja komputer Chouji.

"Shikamaru, aku..."Naruto tampak tak enak hati sendiri.

"Sudah jangan diteruskan. Tak akan ada usaha yang sia-sia. Aku sudah menemukan beberapa point penting kali ini." Lanjut Shikamaru

"Benarkah?" Naruto langsung tersenyum sumringah.

"Itu benar Naruto kun. Shikamaru memang dapat diandalkan."Chouji menegaskan.

"Baiklah Naruto, sepertinya dahagaku telah hilang. Aku akan memberikan sebuah informasi kepadamu." Shikamaru lalu duduk di kursi di depan sebuah meja komputer.

Naruto mengikuti, ia duduk disebuah kursi kecil yang berada di dekat pintu, sedang Chouji sedari tadi sudah duduk di atas kasurnya.

"Aku sudah meminta bantuan teman-teman hacker ku untuk mencari tahu siapa Sasori dan Deidara seperti yang kau ceritakan." Shikamaru mengawali

"Lalu?" Tanya Naruto

"Deidara adalah seorang anak angkat dari bandar narkoba kelas internasional yang beroperasi di Jepang." Tutur Shikamaru

"Apa!" Naruto pun terkejut

"Sayangnya tidak ada bukti jika sang ayah angkatnya itu adalah seorang bandar narkoba tingkat internasional. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Deidara memegang peranan penting dalam badan pertahanan dan keamanan negara divisi senjata pemusnah massal." Shikamaru meneruskan.

"Maksudmu dia..." Naruto berfikir sejenak

"Dia ahli dalam pembuatan rudal Naruto. Kau harus berhati-hati dengannya." Shikamaru berpesan kepada temannya itu.

"Tunggu. Tunggu dulu." Naruto beranjak dari duduknya.

"Bagaimana bisa seorang anak angkat bandar narkoba memegang peranan penting dalam suatu negara. Ini tidak masuk akal sama sekali Shikamaru." Naruto berjalan ke sisi jendela yang ada di sebelah kiri Shikamaru.

"Semua ini ada unsur politiknya Naruto kun. Jika saja kau memahami politik pemerintahan pasti kau akan dapat memahami bagaimana dengan mudahnya yang tidak mungkin." Chouji ikut ambil bicara.

"Pffft..." Naruto menghela nafasnya sambil membuka jendela kamar Chouji.

"Wusss..."

Semilir angin pun kemudian menyapu helaian rambutnya.

"Persepsiku, adanya kerja sama yang saling menguntungkan antara Sasori dan Deidara yang tidak diketahui khalayak ramai. Temanku melihat sejumlah transferan uang dari rekening Deidara ke rekening Sasori dalam jumlah yang cukup besar. Dan juga..." Shikamaru menghentikan ucapannya.

"Dan juga apa Shikamaru?" Tanya Naruto yang tampak serius.

"Bisnis gelap Sasori mendapat keamanan yang ketat dari Deidara. Sebuah bisnis yang tak lazim. Penjualan organ-organ vital manusia yang telah mati." Ucap Shikamaru kemudian

"Apa..." Naruto tak percaya dengan apa yang telah ia dengar. Hatinya menjadi semakin was-was tak terkira.

"Naruto..." Shikamaru beranjak dari duduknya mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Hanya ada satu hal yang dapat kau lakukan." Ucap Shikamaru kemudian

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto singkat

"Belajarlah melupakan Asuna dan bukalah hatimu untuk yang lain." Pesan Shikamaru sambil menepuk bahu kiri Naruto.

"Tapi, tapi itu tidak bisa aku lakukan Shikamaru..." tutur Naruto yang mulai bersedih

"Naruto kun, jika kau belum mencobanya tidak ada yang tahu jika hal itu bisa kau lakukan atau tidak. Semua terjadi dan menjadi bisa dilakukan itu karena biasa Naruto. Rintanganmu kali ini bukan seorang mahasiswa biasa seperti kami. Tapi dia adalah orang penting di tulang pemerintahan Jepang. Jika kau memaksa, kau hanya akan membahayakan dirimu sendiri." Chouji ikut bicara berusaha memberikan dukungan yang terbaik.

"Tapi aku mencintainya, Chouji...Shikamaru." sahut Naruto yang mulai bersedih.

"Kami tahu Naruto, tapi nyawamu lebih berharga dari yang lain. Lagipula jodoh itu tak akan lari kemana. Jika memang Asuna milikmu, maka sejauh apapun dia pergi, pasti dia akan kembali kepadamu." Shikamaru berusaha menyemangati Naruto sambil merangkulnya.

"Itu benar kawan, masih ada kami. Jangan pernah takut akan sepi..." Chouji ikut merangkul Naruto dari arah yang berseberangan dengan Shikamaru.

"Chouji...Shikamaru..." Naruto membalas rangkulan kedua temannya sambil berusaha menelaah baik-baik apa yang teman-temannya katakan.

.

.

.

Malam harinya...

Saat itu Naruto hendak tidur, sebelum ia benar-benar terlelap, Naruto masih sempat membuka handphonenya dan melihat wajah Asuna yang terpampang di layar depan handphonenya. Dengan pose memakai cardigan putih sambil tersenyum, Naruto sempat berfikir bahwa dirinya hanya akan dapat memiliki Asuna di dalam mimpi.

"Asuna..." ucap Naruto sambil mengusap layar handphone yang ada foto Asunanya.

"Kita memang saling mencintai, tapi aku takut. Aku takut dengan apa yang guruku katakan. Aku takut cintaku padamu harus mengorbankan kedua orang tuaku. Aku takut bernasib sama dengan Sasuke. Aku takut jika aku harus menjadi seorang yatim piatu. Aku takut Asuna...

Ketakutanku melebihi semangatku untuk memilikimu. Akupun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa saat ini. Aku bimbang, aku dilema. Tapi satu hal yang aku yakini, jika kau memang jodohku maka suatu saat kita pasti akan menyatu.

Asuna...aku mencintaimu dan aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku. Tapi aku mencoba realistis terhadap apa yang ada di depan mataku.

Maafkan aku Asuna, bukan aku tidak ingin memperjuangkanmu. Tapi sungguh kali ini terlalu berat untukku. Semoga saja masih ada jalan keluarnya. Asuna..."

Naruto kemudian memeluk handphonenya sendiri, mengakui kekalahannya. Bahwasanya cintanya kepada Asuna tidak dapat melebihi cintanya kepada kedua orang tuanya.

Perlahan-lahan Naruto pun terpejam, melewati malam sendirian dalam sunyi dalam penat...

.

.

.

Esok hari, pukul 09.00 waktu setempat.

Pagi itu matahari sudah menembus kesetiap ventilasi rumah. Sudah menjelang siang Naruto belum terbangun dari tidurnya. Di sana, tampak seorang wanita yang tengah mengompres dahinya. Berpakaian sweeter putih dengan celana pensil hitam. Rambutnya terurai panjang dengan tanpa satu aksesoris pun yang menghias di tubuhnya.

"Mmm..." Naruto mulai tersadar dengan keadaan sekitar, perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya.

Dan terlihatlah sosok seorang wanita yang ia kenal.

"Hi...hi-na-ta..." Naruto menyebut nama itu

"Em...kau sudah sadar Naruto?" Wanita itu bertanya dengan lembut sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Sadar..." Naruto mulai merasakan apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Ini..." Naruto mengambil sesuatu di keningnya.

"Aku baru saja mengompres dahimu Naruto, kau demam." Hinata berucap sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto. Ia duduk di sisi sebelah kanan Naruto.

Naruto pun lekas bangun dari tidurnya, ia duduk lalu mengambil kompresan di dahinya.

"Aku demam, dan..." Naruto melihat jam di dinding ruang tamunya.

"Astaga! Hinata, sudah pukul sembilan pagi. Apa kita tidak bekerja?" Naruto bergegas beranjak dari duduknya lalu menuju kamar mandi.

"Naruto, tunggu! Hari ini..." Hinata berusaha mencegah Naruto

"Kau tunggu sebentar ya..." Naruto segera mengambil handuk lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Hinata.

.

.

.

Dua puluh menit kemudian...

Mereka berdua tengah duduk bersampingan di depan pintu rumah sambil melihat rumah tetangga di depannya.

"Jadi..." Naruto seperti menahan tawanya, Hinata hanya diam sambil memperhatikan Naruto yang duduk di sebelah kirinya.

"Hinata, aku jadi malu sendiri dibuatnya. Hahahahaha..." Naruto sudah tidak dapat menahan tawanya lagi

"Maksudmu..." Hinata bingung sendiri.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, aku lupa kalau hari ini tanggal merah. Aku fikir aku telat datang ke kantor. Hehehe..." Naruto terkekeh geli

Hinata tersenyum melihatnya sambil memegang kedua lutut yang ia tekuk.

"Hinata, terima kasih telah membuatkanku bubur ayam. Maaf aku selalu merepotkanmu." Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya sambil melihat ke arah Hinata.

"Naruto...kau tidak perlu berterima kasih kepadaku. Tadi aku hanya mampir, aku fikir kau tidak ada di rumah. Ternyata pintu tidak terkunci, lalu aku masuk saja dan melihatmu sedang tidur di depan tv. Aku terkejut di saat memegang keningmu yang terasa panas. Maka dari itu aku langsung mengompres dahimu sambil membuatkan bubur ayam agar kau lekas pulih." Ucap Hinata dengan tulus.

'Hinata...kau sungguh baik padaku. Padahal aku telah menyakitimu...' gumam Naruto dalam hati

"Baiklah Naruto, aku pamit pulang. Jangan lupa istirahat selama libur ini." Hinata bergegas dari duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana Hinata?" Naruto pun ikut beranjak bangun

"Aku tidak kemana-kemana, aku pulang saja ke rumah. Tidak ada yang dapat aku lakukan untuk mengisi liburan selain berdiam diri di rumah." Cerita Hinata

'Kasihan Hinata, dia sama sepertiku.' Gumam Naruto.

"Hinata, bagaimana kalau hari ini temani aku berjalan-jalan di pasar malam. Kau mau kan?" Naruto berinisiatif mengajak Hinata jalan bersama

"Apa?" Hinata seperti tidak percaya mendapat ajakan dari Naruto

"Iya. Kau maukan menemaniku?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

"Hmm...Naruto ini terasa aneh bagiku, tapi..." Hinata agak bingung dengan sikap Naruto saat ini.

"Sudah, nanti aku yang akan izin kepada ayahmu..." Naruto kemudian mengunci pintu rumahnya dan menarik tangan Hinata untuk segera mengikutinya masuk ke dalam mobil yang ia parkir di samping gang rumahnya.

"Tapi ini kan masih siang..." ucap Hinata sambil terus berjalan menuju gang rumah Naruto

"Pasar malam itu hanya istilah Hinata, siang haripun mereka sudah ada. Ayo cepat!" Pinta Naruto sambil menarik tangan kanan Hinata.

.

.

.

Di pasar malam, dua puluh menit dari rumah yang ditempati Naruto.

Mereka berjalan berdua menyisir jalan yang ada di pasar malam tersebut. Hari masih siang, tapi di pasar malam itu sudah ramai dikunjungi khalayak ramai. Maklum saja di sana tersedia berbagai kebutuhan sehari-hari dengan harga yang sangat murah. Tak lupa pesta karnaval pun diadakan di sana.

Dengan memakai cardigan coklat dan celana gunungnya yang berwarna coklat muda, Naruto berjalan berdampingan bersama Hinata. Tak lupa sepatu sport hitam yang menyertainya.

Lain dengan Hinata yang hanya memakai sepatu ballet berwarna hitam. Yah sepatu tanpa hak.

"Hinata, ikuti aku!" Naruto mengajak Hinata mengikutinya, ia menuju sebuah mesin pengambil boneka yang ada di pasar malam tersebut.

Naruto kemudian membeli koin lalu mencoba peruntungan di hari itu.

"Aghh! Sial! Aku belum beruntung." Gumam Naruto saat koin ketiganya belum juga membuahkan hasil.

Sementara Hinata hanya memperhatikan apa yang Naruto lakukan.

"Naruto...sudahlah...jangan kau paksakan diri untuk mendapatkan boneka itu." Hinata khawatir terhadap keadaan Naruto yang memaksakan dirinya.

"Hinata, kau sudah baik padaku. Aku ingin mendapatkan boneka ini satu saja. Itu untuk dirimu..." sahut Naruto yang membeli lima koin lagi kepada penjaga mesin yang ada di samping kirinya.

"Naruto..." Hati Hinata terenyuh disaat mendengar ucapan Naruto.

Tapi sayang sampai koin itupun habis, Naruto belum juga mendapatkan satu boneka untuk dirinya.

"Hah..." Naruto bertolak pinggang sambil mengusap dahinya yang penuh keringat.

"Naruto ini..." Hinata mengerti apa yang harus ia perbuat sebelum diucapkan, ia segera memberikan tisuue kecil yang ada di saku celana pensilnya tersebut.

"Arigatou Hinata, aku...aku belum beruntung." Naruto meminta maaf kepada dirinya karena belum bisa membalas kebaikan yang Hinata berikan.

"Tak apa, lain kali kau dapat mencobanya lagi Naruto. Oh iya Naruto, aku haus. Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana..." Hinata menunjuk ke arah seberang.

"Oh...di sana ya. Baiklah..." Naruto mengiyakan ajakan Hinata.

Siang itu sampai menjelang sore, mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu di pasar malam tersebut. Makan es krim bersama, makan siang bersama. Sampai-sampai mereka masuk rumah hantu bersama. Hinata begitu ceria di hari itu, begitupun dengan Naruto.

"Hah...aku sudah lelah Naruto..." keluh Hinata yang sudah lelah berjalan kesana dan kemari.

Naruto memandangi Hinata yang duduk sambil meluruskan kakinya di sebuah taman buatan. Ada rasa iba yang muncul di batin Naruto. Tapi ia juga merasa bahagia karena dapat membuat Hinata senang.

'Hinata, aku senang dapat memberikan kebahagiaan kepadamu. Selama ini kau sudah terlalu baik kepadaku, walaupun aku selalu bersikap acuh tak acuh kepadamu. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru, sudah saatnya aku melupakan dirinya dan membuka hatiku untuk yang lain.

Yah yang lain, mungkin dirimu yang dimaksud itu.' Naruto berbicara sendiri di dalam hati.

"Hinata..." sapa Naruto kepada Hinata.

"Hem...iya Naruto. Ada apa?" Hinata segera menoleh dan membalas sapaan Naruto.

"Bagaimana..." Naruto sedikit ragu mengatakannya

"Hem?" Hinata masih menunggu

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke pantai melihat sunset?" Naruto mengajak Hinata pergi lagi bersamanya.

"Sunset?" Hinata tampak bingung

"Ya, sunset. Setelah ini kalau kau sudah lelah aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang." Ucap Naruto kemudian

"Hmmm..." tampak Hinata yang sedang berfikir, Naruto masih setia menunggu jawaban dari Hinata.

"Baiklah...tapi jangan lama ya..." pinta Hinata kepada Naruto

"Okay..." sahut Naruto sambil mengedipkan mata kirinya ke arah Hinata. Ia pun tersenyum kepada rekan kerjanya tersebut.

'Naruto...ini seperti mimpi bagiku...' gumam Hinata dalam hati saat ia berjalan menuju parkiran mobil bersama Naruto.

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian...

Mereka berdua telah sampai di sebuah pantai yang indah. Ombak yang mulai pasang menjadi pertanda bahwa tak lama lagi sang petang akan datang menghampiri dan malam akan menjemput.

Tepat pukul empat sore mereka berjalan-jalan di bibir pantai yang bersih. Terlihat di sana pun banyak sekali pengunjung yang datang hanya untuk sekedar berlibur atau melepas penat di fikiran.

"Naruto, hari ini adalah hari terpanjang yang aku lalui bersamamu." Ucap Hinata yang berjalan di sisi kanan Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Naruto bertanya kepada Hinata

"Yah, itu benar. Aku sangat bahagia saat ini..." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum bahagia ke arah Naruto.

"Aku juga ikut bahagia Hinata." Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Hihihi...kau sangat lucu ternyata." Hinata terkekeh sendiri melihat raut wajah Naruto yang terpaksa tersenyum di hadapannya.

"Lucu?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Iya, padahal kau habis demam hari ini. Tapi kau malah menghabiskan hari bersamaku di luar. Itu hal yang aneh sekaligus lucu untukku..." Hinata berbicara sambil menebarkan senyuman.

"Hinata..." hati Naruto terketuk di saat melihat Hinata yang begitu sangat bersyukur dengan tindakan kecil yang ia lakukan.

"Naruto...sepertinya Asuna lebih muda darimu ya..." tanya Hinata tiba-tiba

Mereka mengobrol sambil terus berjalan menyusuri bibir pantai sambil menunggu matahari tenggelam.

"Em...iya, dia tiga tahun lebih muda dariku." Jawab Naruto yang tiba-tiba menjadi tak enak karena membahas Asuna ditengah kedekatan mereka.

"Tidak sepertiku yang lebih tua setahun darimu..." Hinata berucap dengan sedih.

"Hinata. Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu? Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan umur diantara kita." Bela Naruto

"Tapi setidaknya dia lebih cantik dibanding dengan diriku. Benar kan..." Hinata terus menerus merendahkan dirinya.

"Hinata..." Naruto berhenti berjalan, ia menghadap ke arah Hinata.

"Hinata, aku mengerti apa yang kau maksud. Tapi sungguh aku tidak pernah mempermasalhkan soal umur. Semuanya sama saja, Hinata..." ucap Naruto sambil memegang kedua pundak Hinata.

"Hinata... asal kau tahu, sebenarnya aku sangat minder berhadapan denganmu. Aku ini orang biasa yang hanya lulus Sekolah Menengah Atas. Tidak sepertimu yang sudah mendapat dua kali gelar sarjana." Cetus Naruto

"Hihihihi..." Hinata tertawa mendengar apa yang diucapkan Naruto. Ia menutupi mulut dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Hinata, mengapa kau tertawa?" Tanya Naruto yang bingung.

"Em...ano...aku hanya geli disaat kau berucap seperti itu. Bukankah semuanya sama saja seperti apa yang kau katakan sebelumnya?" Hinata balik bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Eh..." Naruto melepaskan kedua tangannya dari kedua pundak Hinata

"Maaf Hinata, aku sudah lupa padahal baru saja aku ucapkan ya..." Naruto malu sendiri.

"Hem...tak apa." Sahut Hinata

"Naruto mari kita ke atas menara itu, apa kau berani?" Hinata menunjuk sebuah menara kapal yang tingginya hanya lima meter.

"Em...siapa takut!" Naruto pun mengiyakan tanpa menolak ajakan Hinata.

Keduanya kemudian meminta izin kepada penjaga pantai untuk dapat naik sampai ke atas menara tersebut.

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian...

Nafas Naruto terengah-engah. Dia sepertinya sudah kelelahan.

Seharian menghabiskan waktu bersama Hinata membuat Naruto mendapat sebuah pelajaran baru.

Jangan lihat orang dari luarnya.

Yah ternyata Hinata tidak seperti apa yang dibayangkan oleh Naruto, berbeda dan berbanding terbalik.

"Hinata...aku lelah...hah..hah..." Naruto memegang kedua lututnya setelah lelah berlari bersama Hinata.

"Kau payah sekali, Naruto!" Ledek Hinata yang masih bersemangat.

"Apa aku boleh istirahat sebentar?" Tanya Naruto kepada Hinata yang berada di depannya.

"Mmm...baiklah, sudah pukul setengah tujuh malam. Kita makan malam dulu. Tapi kau yang traktir ya..." canda Hinata

"Baiklah...baiklah... asal aku dapat menyudahi permainan gila ini. Tak apa..." sahut Naruto yang sudah mulai lelah.

Keduanya kemudian menuju tempat di mana mobil Naruto di parkirkan. Ada yang aneh saat itu, Hinata yang menyetir mobilnya. Karena sangat lelah, Naruto tidak sempat bertanya. Ia malah tertidur di samping Hinata.

Hanya setengah jam perjalanan, akhirnya mereka tiba disuatu tempat yang sangat asing bagi Naruto dan mereka makan malam bersama di sana.

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian...

Hinata mengajak Naruto bermain ice skating bersama. Ia terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam arena sementara Naruto masih berjalan sambil memegangi besi pagar arena.

"Hinata! Tunggu aku!"

Naruto agak takut kala itu, ia takut kalau dirinya terpeleset lalu kemudian terjatuh. Ia pun kemudian meminta bantuan Hinata untuk menuntunnya.

"Hah...dasar kau ini... lelet!" Hinata mengejek Naruto lagi sambil memegang kedua tangan Naruto lalu menuntunnya ke tengah arena.

Naruto pun tidak marah, ia malah merasa senang disetiap kali Hinata mengejeknya.

"Hinata. Hinata... aku takut!" Seru Naruto sambil memejamkan mata saat dirinya berjalan ke tengah arena bersama Hinata.

"Sudah, santaikan fikiranmu. Buang rasa takut itu dan..." perlahan-lahan Hinata melepaskan kedua tangan Naruto saat sudah sampai di pertengahan arena ski.

"Hinata!"

"Brughhh!"

Naruto menjerit disaat tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Dirinya pun kemudian terjatuh.

"Naruto...buang rasa takutmu. Jika kau selalu takut kau tak akan pernah bisa melewati tantangan. Ayoo bangun!" Hinata mengajak Naruto bangun setelah jatuh.

Akhirnya, Naruto belajar perlahan demi perlahan bermain di ice skating di arena tersebut. Dengan bantuan dan semangat yang Hinata berikan, akhirnya Naruto sedikit demi sedikit dapat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

"Naruto...kejar aku..." Hinata meluncur di hadapan Naruto sambil tersenyum meledek ke arahnya. Ia sangat lincah bermain ice skating.

"Hinata...awas kau yah. Aku akan mengejarmu..." ucap Naruto sambil meluncur pelan ke arah Hinata.

Naruto akhirnya dapat melupakan semua duka yang sedang ia alami. Bersama Hinata ia melepas penat di hari itu. Pintu hatinya pun mulai terbuka untuk Hinata. Tanpa ia sadari, dari balik dinding kaca yang menutupi arena itu, seorang Yuuki Asuna tampak bersembunyi dari apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Dirinya meneteskan air mata pertanda sedih atas apa yang dia lihat dihari itu.

"Naruto..." isaknya pelan sambil menahan sesak di dada

.

.

.

Pukul 10 malam waktu setempat.

"Hinata, terima kasih untuk hari ini." Naruto mengantarkan Hinata pulang ke rumahnya

"Mm...sama-sama Naruto..." Hinata kemudian keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Hinata!" Naruto pun ikut keluar dari dalam mobil

"Ya..." Hinata berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke arah Naruto yang berada di belakangnya.

"Em...Hinata...aku..." Naruto agak kikuk saat itu, ia salah tingkah sendiri.

"Mmm?" Hinata menjadi penuh tanda tanya.

"Ah, tidak jadi Hinata. Lain kali saja..." Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan ucapannya

"Hemm...baiklah, aku masuk ya. Kau hati-hati di jalan..." pesan Hinata sebelum masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Yah...dah..." Naruto melambaikan tangan dengan kaku ke arah Hinata.

'Hah...ada-ada saja tingkahnya...' Hinata pun geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah aneh Naruto.

Hinata kemudian masuk ke dalam rumahnya, begitupun Naruto yang kembali melaju menuju rumah yang ia tempati. Sepanjang perjalanan ia mulai memikirkan Hinata, ia sungguh tidak menyangka jika Hinata bukan seperti apa yang ia kira selama ini.

"Pribadi yang unik, frontal, tegas dan lugas. Dia juga seorang yang humoris, aku berkali-kali tertawa karena sikapnya itu. Hahaha...Hinata-Hinata..."

Naruto mengingat-ingat kejadian yang baru saja ia alami bersama Hinata. Mungkin benar apa yang disebutkan pepatah.

"Tak kenal maka tak sayang."

.

.

.

Esok sorenya...

Naruto berkunjung ke rumah Chouji, di sana ia juga menemukan Shikamaru yang sedang bermain game bersama. Kedatangan Naruto kali itu membuat keduanya bertanya-tanya. Karena tidak seperti biasanya raut wajah sang Uzumaki terlihat sangat ceria di hari ini.

Sampai saat Naruto menceritakan apa yang sedang terjadi padanya, barulah baik Chouji maupun Shikamaru mengerti akan apa yang dialami temannya tersebut.

"Jadi begitu ceritanya... hahahahaha..." Shikamaru terkekeh-kekeh sendiri disaat mendengar cerita Naruto

"Sepertinya kau sudah mulai menyukainya Naruto..." goda Chouji kepada Naruto

"Eh... darimana kalian dapat menyimpulkan bahwa aku menyukainya?" Tanya Naruto yang bingung

"Karena kami merasa kau baru saja merasakan moment-moment bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta itu, hahaha." Jawab Chouji sambil tertawa

"Mmm...entahlah..." Naruto bingung sendiri jadinya.

"Atau mungkin kau merasa kasihan kepadanya Naruto?" Shikamaru ikut bertanya.

"Mmm...awalnya begitu. Aku tahu dia pasti terluka karena sikapku yang acuh kepadanya. Tapi entah mengapa kemarin dia menjadi dirinya sendiri di hadapanku. Dia menghibur hatiku dengan lelucon-lelucon yang dia buat secara tak sengaja. Dia mengajari aku banyak hal tentang kehidupan ini. Dia sangat dewasa..." Naruto menyanjung-nyanjung Hinata di depan Chouji dan Shikamaru.

"Hati-hati..." celetuk Shikamaru

"Maksudmu!" Balas Naruto yang merasakan topik pembicaraan mulai tidak nyaman.

"Kau selidiki dulu siapa dirinya Naruto, aku khawatir kau akan terluka untuk yang kedua kalinya." Ucap Shikamaru

"Terluka bagaimana?" Naruto bertanya kepada Shikamaru

"Yah terluka. Aku dapat menarik kesimpulan dari apa yang kau ceritakan. Bahwasanya kau mulai menyukai Hinata." Lanjut Shikamaru

"Mungkin aku akan belajar mencintainya..." sela Naruto

"Jangan terlalu terburu-buru kawan..." Shikamaru menepuk bahu kiri Naruto.

"Wanita seperti Hinata mungkin saja masih menyimpan masa lalu yang kau tak tahu." Shikamaru meneruskan

"Maksudmu...dia..." sela Naruto

"Mungkin saja dia sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih yang hanya dia seorang yang tahu. Lagipula kau mengenalnya baru hitungan minggu kan...?" Tanya Shikamaru ke Naruto

"Iyah, itu benar." Naruto menunduk lesu

"Jangan terlalu terbawa perasaan Naruto, dan jangan pula terlalu gede rasa. Mulailah dari mencoba menyayangi dirinya. Jangan kau mulai dari mencoba mencintainya..." Chouji ikut ambil bicara.

"Maksudmu..."

"Jika kau memulai dari mencoba mencintainya, maka kau akan terluka. Karena cinta itu menimbulkan luka. Bukankah orang yang sering membuat kita menangis adalah orang yang kita cintai?

Sebaliknya jika kau mencoba untuk menyayanginya maka yang akan kau dapatkan keikhlasan dan ketulusan. Bukankah begitu Shikamaru?" Chouji meminta persetujuan kepada Shikamaru

"Memang apa bedanya cinta dengan rasa sayang itu?" Naruto masih juga belum mengerti.

"Cinta itu sempit, memaksa dan menyakitkan. Tapi rasa sayang itu abadi, ikhas dan tulus bahkan rela melepas hanya untuk kebahagiaan orang yang kita sayang..." Shikamaru menuturkan

"Apakah semua orang sama dalam mengartikannya Shikamaru?" Tanya Naruto lagi

"Tidak." Jawab Shikamaru singkat

"Mengapa?" Naruto bertanya lagi

"Karena setiap orang mempunyai persepsi yang berbeda-beda Naruto. Kita tidak dapat memaksakan persepsi kita kepada orang lain begitupun sebaliknya." Ungkap Shikamaru

"Oh...begitu ya..." Naruto mencoba mengambil intisari pembicaraan

"Hem..." baik Shikamaru dan Chouji menangguk mengiyakan

"Krek!"

Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka dari luar.

"Chouji, ada yang datang mencari dirimu. Cepat turunlah..." ucap sang ibu sambil memegang gagang pintu kamar Chouji.

"Siapa bu?" Chouji bertanya kepada ibunya

"Entahlah...seorang wanita." Jawab sang ibu lalu ia pun segera kembali ke lantai satu.

"Wanita...siapa ya?" Chouji bingung sendiri

"Cepat kau turun saja Chouji!" Seru Naruto

"Baiklah..." Chouji lalu turun ke lantai satu, dan melihat siapa gerangan yang datang.

Kira-kira siapa ya yang datang?

.

.

.

Tbc


	27. Kau Tipu Aku

Fanfiction My Love is You

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Sword Art Online Disclaimer Reki Kawahara

My Love is You

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family and etc.

Type : Crossover

Rate : T+

Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Yuuki Asuna, Kirigaya Kazuto and friends

Main Pair : Ssstt...

Warning : Oc, Ooc, Au, Ar, At, Typo(s) and many mistakes anymore!

.

Chapter 27 Kau Tipu Aku

.

.

Senja mulai datang, sekawanan burung-burung berkejaran di angkasa. Semilir anginpun berhembus, semakin lama semakin kencang.

Di sana, di kediaman Akimichi terlihat Chouji yang sedang menuruni anak tangga dengan memakai singlet putih dan celana boxer merah dengan corak batik. Ia berjalan menuju teras rumahnya untuk menemui seseorang yang dimaksud sang ibu.

Sesampainya di sana, ia malah dikejutkan akan kehadiran seorang gadis yang sudah sangat lama tak dijumpainya.

"Ano..." Chouji masih melihat sisi belakang sang gadis yang memakai sweeter biru dengan rok mini berwarna hitam. Disertai sepatu boat hitamnya yang setinggi lutut.

Sang gadis pun berbalik ke arah Chouji dan terkejutlah Chouji atas kehadiran sang gadis.

"Ka...kau..." Chouji terpaku melihat gadis tersebut.

"Mm...hai Chouji, lama tak bertemu." Sapa sang gadis seraya memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Ba...bagai...mana kau bisa ke sini...?!" Tanya Chouji yang masih tidak percaya

"Aku datang bersama Kirito hari ini, apa kau keberatan atas kedatanganku?" Tanya sang gadis kepada Chouji.

"Ti-tidak." Jawab Chouji singkat

"Di mana yang lain? Ibumu bilang kalian sedang bersama di dalam kamarmu." Tanya sang gadis

"Oh...ba-baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ya." Chouji bergegas kembali ke dalam kamarnya dan kemudian menyuruh Naruto dan Shikamaru untuk mengikutinya menemui sang gadis.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Naruto dan Shikamaru tiba di teras rumah Chouji. Keduanya sama-sama terkejut melihat siapa gerangan yang datang.

"Su...Suguha!" Ungkap Naruto tidak percaya

"Hai Naruto, lama tak bertemu." Ucap sang gadis memberikan salam

Ternyata sosok gadis yang datang adalah Suguha, sepupu jauh Kirito.

"Mm...mendokusai. Bukankah masalah telah selesai. Ada apa dengan kedatanganmu kali ini?" Shikamaru malas menanggapi kedatangan Suguha. Ia benar-benar lelah akhir-akhir ini akibat membantu Naruto memecahkan masalah.

Shikamaru khawatir kedatangan Suguha hanya akan menambah masalah baru baginya.

"Hihi, Shikamaru, Chouji, Naruto... kedatanganku kali ini bukan untuk menambahi masalah kalian. Aku datang untuk mengundang kalian di malam pertunanganku bersama Kirito." Suguha menjelaskan akan maksud kedatangannya.

"Bertunangan?" Naruto tidak percaya akan apa yang ia dengar.

"Akhirnya... selamat ya Suguha..." Chouji memberikan selamat kepada Suguha.

"Hm...mendokusai." Sela Shikamaru yang mengenakan kaos hitam dan celana gunung coklatnya setinggi lutut.

"Terima kasih. Aku harap kalian akan datang Sabtu malam nanti." Suguha meneruskan.

"Em...baiklah. Kami usahakan." Naruto menanggapi undangan Suguha.

"Jangan lupa bawa pasangan kalian masing-masing ya. Aku permisi..." Suguha membungkukkan badannya lalu berpamitan kepada Chouji, Shikamaru dan Naruto.

Di luar halaman rumah Chouji, telah menunggu Kirito yang enggan ikut masuk ke dalam rumah Chouji. Ia bersembunyi di dalam mobil sampai Suguha mendatanginya. Setelah Suguha masuk ke dalam mobil, mobil yang dikendarai Kirito pun melaju, meninggalkan kediaman Akimichi.

"Aku turut senang mendengarnya." Ucap Chouji sambil melihat mobil yang ditumpangi Suguha melaju dari depan rumahnya.

"Aku juga..." sahut Naruto

"Ya, ya, ya..." Shikamaru ikut bicara walau dengan nada yang malas

"Kau sedang sakit Shikamaru?" Tanya Naruto kepada Shikamaru yang berada di samping kirinya.

"Tidak, aku sudah gila." Jawabnya kesal sambil membuang pandangannya.

"Kalian ini... mari kita makan malam bersama." Chouji menutup hari itu dengan mengajak keduanya makan malam bersama.

.

.

.

Esok harinya...

Siang hari pukul 12.12 waktu setempat.

Di kantor, Naruto terlihat berjalan mendekati Hinata yang sedang sibuk menuliskan sesuatu di sebuah map yang berada di atas meja kerjanya. Naruto mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna cream dan celana dasar hitam panjang serta sepatu pantofel hitamnya. Sedang Hinata, ia terlihat cantik dengan kemeja putih lengan pendek yang dibalut blezer biru dongker dan rok hitam setinggi lutut. Tak lupa pula sepatu pantofel hitam yang berhak setinggi lima sentimeter menambah keanggunan dirinya.

"Mm...Hinata, sudah jam makan siang. Apa kau tidak ingin makan siang di luar hari ini?" Tegur Naruto yang berada di depan meja kerja Hinata.

"Aku sedang sibuk Naruto." Jawabnya singkat sambil tetap menulis

"Hem...bukankah semua pekerjaanmu sudah selesai ku tanda tangani?" Tanya Naruto langsung sambil tetap menatap Hinata.

"Naruto..." Hinata kemudian menatap Naruto yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ayahmu menyuruhku langsung untuk menyelesaikan laporan bulanan ini." Sahut Hinata dengan tatapan lelah ke arah Naruto.

"Tapi...tapi aku ingin makan siang bersamamu Hinata. Tak bisakah..."

"Srek!"

Belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya, Hinata segera beranjak berdiri dari duduknya dan segera berjalan melalui dirinya.

"Lain kali saja ya, aku sudah ada janji siang ini." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum kecil ke arah Naruto

"Tapi Hinata..."

Naruto hendak menahan kepergian Hinata dari hadapannya. Tapi sepertinya Hinata benar-benar sibuk di hari itu. Ia keluar sambil membawa sebuah map berisi laporan bulanan untuk Minato, ayah Naruto sendiri.

"Hufft... apa benar dia sangat sibuk hari ini..?" Naruto bergumam sendiri

Belajar dari pengalamannya saat bersama Asuna. Naruto lantas tidak langsung percaya begitu saja dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Hinata. Naruto telah dikhianati sekali sehingga ia tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang lagi padanya.

Akhirnya secara diam-diam Naruto mengikuti Hinata, ia ingin mengetahui apakah benar yang Hinata katakan padanya. Bermodal sebuah topi berwarna putih dan mobil kantor ia mengikuti kemana langkah Hinata pergi.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Hinata meninggalkan kantor dengan memesan sebuah taksi online. Ia pergi menuju suatu tempat yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari kantor tempat ia bekerja. Diam-diam Naruto mengikuti kemana taksi yang ditumpangi Hinata pergi. Sampai di suatu tempat, di sebuah toko perhiasan. Naruto melihat Hinata menemui seseorang.

"Seeet.."

Kaca mobil perlahan Naruto buka, mobil pick up berwarna hitam itu berada di seberang jalan tempat di mana Hinata bertemu dengan seseorang.

Naruto melihat sambil menurunkan sedikit atap topinya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Ia takut pengintaiannya kali ini akan gagal total.

"I...itu...kan..."

Naruto samar-samar melihat seorang pria turun dari mobil lalu mendekati Hinata.

"Seragam itu..."

Naruto melihat jelas seragam yang dikenakan sosok pria yang menemui Hinata.

"Sasuke..."

Naruto kali ini yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya, ia melihat Hinata bertemu dengan Sasuke di depan sebuah toko perhiasan. Dan tampak Sasuke memberikan sesuatu untuk Hinata.

"Apa hubunganya Hinata dengan Sasuke? Mengapa mereka diam-diam bertemu?

Atau jangan-jangan ada bisnis gelap di antara mereka?

Ah! Tidak mungkin, aku harus menyelidikinya. Aku khawatir Hinata akan terjerat oleh Sasuke yang telah beristri dan mempunyai seorang anak itu."

Naruto terus menerus berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin mengetahui semua tentang masa lalu Hinata. Karena ia tidak ingin kembali jatuh di lubang yang sama.

.

.

.

Lusa kemudian...

Di apartemen Deidara.

Dengan mengenakan jas hitam lengkap disertai dasi merah, Deidara bergegas meninggalkan apartemennya.

Di sana, tampak sang Yuuki Asuna yang tengah memakai daster tanpa lengan berwarna coklat muda setinggi lutut, disertai sapron hitam yang membalut tubuh bagian depannya.

"Deidara nii, ini..."

Asuna melihat sebuah cek yang diberikan oleh Deidara kepadanya, dengan perlahan ia membaca isi cek itu.

"Ini..." ucapnya lagi

"Terimalah Asuna, sudah satu bulan kau membantuku. Anggap saja ini sebuah ucapan terima kasih dariku untukmu." Ucap Deidara sambil berjalan menuju pintu apartemen.

"Tapi Deidara nii, ini terlalu besar untukku..." sanggah Asuna yang berusaha menolak

"Tak apa, bilang saja padaku jika itu belum cukup. Aku akan segera menambahinya." Sahut Deidara sambil membuka pintu apartemen.

"Aku berangkat Asuna. Jaga dirimu..."

"Krek..."

Pintu apartemen pun ditutup oleh Deidara. Ia meninggalkan Asuna sendiri di dalam apartemennya.

"Deidara nii, arigatou..."

Sebuah cek berisi tiga juta yen yang Deidara berikan untuk Asuna. Hati Asuna bersedih, ia tidak menyangka jika Deidara akan membalas kinerjanya selama ini.

Yah selama menjadi mata-matanya sang ayah, Sasori.

.

.

.

Sabtu, pukul 7 malam waktu setempat.

Naruto kebingungan akan berangkat dengan siapa ke pesta pertunangan Suguha. Kedua temannya Chouji dan Shikamaru telah tiba lebih awal dari yang diperkirakan. Dalih-dalih berfikir, Naruto teringat akan Hinata. Dan segera saja ia melajukan mobilnya menuju kediaman Hyuuga. Tak lama akhirnya Naruto pun sampai di depan pintu rumah Hinata.

"Ting tong..."

Sebuah bel berbunyi di kediaman Hyuuga. Naruto datang mengenakan toxedo hitamnya lengkap dengan sepatu dan aksesoris yang menambah ketampanan dirinya malam itu.

"Krek..."

Pintu rumah Hyuuga pun dibuka.

"Paman..."

Sapa Naruto melihat ayah Hinata yang membukakan pintu.

"Naruto...tumben sekali kau datang kemari. Ada apa?" Tanya Hiashi ayah Hinata.

"Maaf paman, kedatanganku kemari ingin mengajak Hinata pergi bersamaku. Ke sebuah pesta pertuangan temanku paman..." jawab Naruto sambil menebarkan senyuman

"Ohh...begitu ya. Tapi Hinata..." Hiashi belum sempat melanjutkan ucapannya, tiba-tiba Hinata sudah muncul.

"Ayah...Naruto..." Hinata terkejut melihat kedatangan Naruto di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Hai Hinata, aku kemari bermaksud untuk..."

Belum sempat melanjutkan ucapannya, sang ayah Hinata menyela perkataan Naruto.

"Pergilah bersama Naruto, Hinata." Ucap Hiashi yang mengenakan kimono hitamnya.

"Tapi ayah, aku..." Hinata mencoba menolak

"Tak apa." Jawab sang ayah singkat.

Mau tidak mau Hinata menuruti permintaan sang ayah, padahal dirinya sudah ada janji bersama teman-temannya di malam itu. Ia sendiri masih mengenakan sweeter hitam dan jeans birunya saat melihat kedatangan Naruto. Dan mau tak mau akhirnya ia berganti busana, menjadi gaun hitam tanpa lengan yang setinggi lutut. Dan sepatu hak tinggi warna hitamnya dengan sebuah gelang mutiara menghias di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

.

.

.

Di perjalanan...

Mereka berdua berdiam diri di dalam mobil. Naruto sendiri mulai merasa tidak enak hati atas kedatangannya yang serba mendadak itu.

"Emm...Hinata.."

Naruto berusaha membuka percakapan yang mana lima belas menit berlalu tanpa satu patah katapun.

"Maaf. Aku tidak mengabarimu terlebih dahulu..." Naruto merasa menyesal dengan perbuatannya.

Sementara Hinata masih diam saja sambil menatap kendaraan yang lalu lalang lewat kaca mobil samping.

"Hinata..." Tegur Naruto lagi

"Kau marah ya padaku...?" Tanya Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah Hinata lalu ia kembali fokus menyetir mobilnya.

"Aku..."

"Kringggg!"

Belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya, tiba-tiba handphone Hinata berdering.

"Halo..." Hinata segera mengangkat teleponnya.

Terdengar suara berbisik dari seberang, sementara Naruto hanya bisa menggigit jarinya sambil tetap menyetir, menunggu telepon itu ditutup.

"Yah...baiklah. Aku datang agak telat." Jawab Hinata dan percakapan pun terputus.

"Hinata...siapa yang meneleponmu?" Tanya Naruto kemudian

Hinata kembali memasukkan handphone ke dalam dompet pesta berukuran kecil miliknya.

"Temanku." Jawab Hinata singkat

"Teman?" Naruto bertanya lagi

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" Hinata balik bertanya sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto

"Ti...tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya...mmm...aku..." Naruto bingung menjelaskannya.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah ada janji Naruto, kau datang di waktu yang tidak tepat. Untung saja ayah memaksaku untuk pergi bersamamu. Kalau tidak, aku pasti memenuhi janjiku." Terang Hinata

Rasa gelisah mulai menghantui diri Naruto, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Tapi apa daya, mereka sudah sampai di tengah perjalanan menuju kediaman Suguha, tempat di mana pesta pertunangan dirayakan. Akhirnya Naruto membujuk Hinata agar Hinata tidak merisaukan hal itu.

"Mm...Hinata, bagaimana kalau setelah ini aku mengantarkanmu menemui temanmu itu.?" Naruto menawarkan diri.

"Memangnya kau mau menemaniku?" Hinata bertanya lagi

"Mm...aku tidak tahu seberapa penting mereka bagimu. Tapi aku janji setelah ke pesta pertunangan temanku, aku akan mengantarmu bahkan akan menemanimu sampai urusanmu selesai." Naruto mencoba meyakinkan Hinata

"He-em." Akhirnya senyum manis itu terlihat dari wajah Hinata yang sedari tadi pundung merindu.

'Hah...sulit juga menjadi seorang pria ya, kalau tidak pintar-pintar merayu bisa hilang hati di tangan.' Gumam Naruto sambil menarik nafas lega

.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian...

Di pesta pertunangan Suguha dan Kirito.

Di sana terdapat banyak teman baik dari Kirito maupun Suguha. Mereka mengenakan pakaian pesta yang tidak terlalu formal. Kebanyakan para wanita di sana mengenakan gaun setinggi lutut sedang kaum pria bebas berekspresi dengan kemeja lengan panjangnya.

Naruto dan Hinata datang memasuki kediaman Suguha, halamannya cukup luas dan ada kolam renangnya yang berukuran 4×6 meter.

Mereka mendapat sambutan langsung dari pihak keluarga Suguha.

Niat mencari Shikamaru dan Chouji yang tidak kunjung ketemu, akhirnya untuk mempersingkat waktu Naruto langsung menuju di mana Suguha dan Kirito berada.

Suguha terlihat mengenakan gaun tanpa lengan mirip strepless dress berwarna putih sepuluh senti di atas lutut, sedang Kirito mengenakan toxedo putihnya.

"Selamat aku ucapkan Suguha..." sapa Naruto yang datang bersama Hinata

Kirito pun melihat kedatangan Naruto yang datang tanpa Asuna, membuat Kirito tanpa sengaja menyinggung perasaan Naruto.

"Kau sudah ganti lagi, Naruto...?" Tanya Kirito tanpa merasa bersalah.

Mendengar perkataan Kirito membuat Suguha spontan mencubit pinggang sebelah kanan Kirito.

"Awww! Sugu..." Kirito menoleh ke arah Suguha tepat di sebelah kanannya.

Hinata sendiri menjadi tertunduk malu mendengar perkataan Kirito yang membuat Naruto menjadi semakin tidak enak hati. Ia kemudian mendekat dan berbisik ke telinga kiri Kirito sambil mengajak berjabat tangan.

"Jaga ucapanmu Kirito, jika kau tidak bisa menghargai diriku maka hargai siapa yang aku ajak kesini. Kalau tidak jangan salahkan aku jika kepala itu tidak menyatu dengan badanmu lagi!" Ancam Naruto agar Kirito dapat menjaga sikapnya.

"Hahaha...santailah kawan, aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Kirito kemudian menutupi malu sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung kiri Naruto.

"Naruto, kau belum mengenalkan siapa yang kau bawa itu." Lirik Suguha ke arah Naruto

Naruto tersadar, segera saja ia mengenalkan Hinata kepada Suguha dan Kirito.

"Kenalkan dia Hinata (menunjuk ke arah Hinata di samping kirinya), dia..."

"Naruto kun..!"

Terdengar suara memanggil dari kejauhan, Naruto dan yang lainnya segera menoleh ke arah asal suara.

"Chouji..." Naruto melihat Chouji berjalan mendekatinya.

"Di mana Shikamaru?" Tanya Naruto kepada Chouji.

Chouji mengenakan toxedo hitam sama seperti Naruto, hanya saja Chouji memakai dasi kupu-kupu berwarna merah sedang Naruto tidak sama sekali.

"Dia sedang mengantarkan Temari pulang." Jawab Chouji kemudian

"Pulang..." Naruto kemudian melihat jam di tangan kanannya.

"Nanti dia akan kembali lagi Naruto, apa kau..."

"Chouji, sepertinya aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Aku sudah ada janji dengan Hinata. Maaf, sampaikan saja salamku pada Shikamaru.

Ayo Hinata..." Naruto memegang tangan kanan Hinata lalu mengajaknya segera pergi dari pesta.

"Naruto...kau tidak..." Suguha berucap dan terputus

"Terima kasih, lain kali saja." Naruto seperti mengerti akan maksud Suguha yang mengajaknya makan terlebih dahulu.

"Baiklah, Suguha, Kirito, Chouji... kami pamit."

Naruto berpamitan kepada ketiganya. Hinata hanya diam saja sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya pertanda hormat kepada ketiga teman Naruto sebelum ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan pesta.

"Hati-hati di jalan Naruto!" Suguha melambaikan tangannya.

Naruto pun membalas lambaian tangan Suguha lalu pergi bersama Hinata sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

.

.

.

Pukul 9 malam waktu setempat.

Mereka tiba di sebuah apartemen milik teman semasa SMA Hinata.

"Ting..tong...!"

Hinata menekan bel apartemen dan tak lama pintu apartemen pun terbuka.

"Hinata..." sapa seorang wanita dari dalam apartemen. Wanita itu mengenakan dress putih panjang yang terbelah di sisi kanannya sampai sebatas lutut.

"Maaf, apa aku terlambat?" Tanya Hinata sambil menebarkan senyuman

"Tidak, masuklah..." wanita itu mempersilahkan masuk Hinata

Naruto pun ikut masuk ke dalam apartemen itu.

"Tenten, kenalkan dia Naruto. Dia temanku." Ucap Hinata sambil berjalan, sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri di belakang Hinata dan Tenten.

"Oh...baiklah. Mereka sudah menunggumu sedari tadi Hinata..." Tenten mengajak mereka berdua ke meja makan.

"Surpriseee!" Teriak dua orang pria penuh semangat.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata..." ucap pria berkacamata yang memakai baju ala rapper berwarna hitam.

"Selamat ulang tahun adik sepupuku..." seseorang yang berparas hampir sama seperti Hinata mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada Hinata.

'Ulang tahun...' Naruto berbisik di dalam hatinya.

Di meja makan sudah tersedia berbagai macam menu makan malam disertai minuman penghangat badan.

Hinata lalu duduk sambil mengajak Naruto duduk di sampingnya.

"Kak Neji, Lee, Shino dan Kiba. Kenalkan ini Naruto, dia ini..."

"Sudah-sudah kami sudah tahu. Mari kita makan, aku sudah lapar!" Seru Kiba yang menahan lapar sejak jam delapan tadi.

Naruto pun berjabat tangan dengan mereka semua, tapi ada satu orang yang membuat bulu kuduk Naruto bergidik. Yaitu saat berjabat tangan dengan kakak sepupu Hinata yang tak lain adalah Neji.

Sorot mata tajam mengarah kepadanya, membuat Naruto menjadi semakin salah tingkah sendiri.

"Hinata, sekarang berdoalah setelah itu mari kita rayakan ulang tahunmu yang ke-22 ini." Ucap Tenten sambil mendekatkan kue ulang tahun ke arah Hinata.

"He-em." Hinata pun mengiyakan, ia kemudian berdoa lalu meniup lilin yang ada di atas kue blackforest ukuran sedang itu.

"Selamat ya Hinata..." Tenten mendahului mencium pipi kanan dan pipi kiri Hinata, diikuti pelukan Neji, Lee, Shino dan Kiba.

'Kenapa aku bodoh sekali, aku sampai tidak tahu kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Hinata.' Gumam Naruto dalam hati

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil tanpa melakukan sesuatu apapun, karena sedari tadi Neji selalu menyorotnya.

Mereke pun merayakan hari ulang tahun Hinata sampai dipertengahan malam.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian...

Malam itu suasana begitu hening. Angin semilir berhembus dari luar apartemen berlantai sepuluh itu. Kebetulan apartemen yang didatangi Hinata dan Naruto berada di lantai tujuh.

Dinginnya malam tidak seperti biasanya, dingin yang sangat menusuk tulang. Jendela kamar dibiarkan terbuka dan nyala AC dihidupkan sampai di titik 16°C untuk ukuran kamar 5x4 meter. Begitu dingin dan menusuk sampai ke sanubari.

"Enggghh..."

Hinata mengeluhkan kepalanya yang sedikit sakit akibat terlalu banyak minum di malam ulang tahunnya. Sambil memegangi kepala sebelah kanannya, ia mencoba membuka mata.

"Di mana aku, kenapa aku bisa di sini...?"

Perlahan-lahan ia bangun dari tidurnya, lalu duduk sambil menyandarkan tubuh di kasur foam yang lembut.

"Apa?!"

Hinata terkejut di saat melihat seseorang yang berada di samping kirinya. Seseorang yang tengah tertidur sambil mendengkur pertanda sangat lelah sekali.

"AAAAAAAAA...!"

Teriaknya memecahkan keheningan, sosok yang berada di sampingnya pun ikut terbangun.

"Hem...Hi-na-ta." Ucap seorang pria berambut kuning yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

"Ap...apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Naruto!"

Hinata menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Ehh...?"

Naruto tertegun berusaha mengartikan akan maksud dari kata-kata Hinata.

"AAAAAAAAAA...!"

Naruto bergantian berteriak di saat menyadari keadaan yang sedang terjadi kepadanya dan kepada Hinata.

"Hi-Hi-nata... aku..aku...sungguh aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Sungguh Hinata..." Naruto berusaha mendekati Hinata.

"Pergi kau Naruto! Jangan dekati aku!"

Hinata menolak didekati Naruto.

"Tapi Hinata aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi..." Naruto mulai bingung dengan keadaannya.

"Sreek!"

Hinata bergegas bangun sambil menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, ia meninggalkan kasur empuk itu dan berusaha keluar dari kamar.

"Krek krek!"

Hinata berusaha membuka pintu tapi sayang pintu kamar itu ternyata tertutup dari luar.

"Kenapa ini...kak Neji...!"

"Tok! Tok! Tok!"

Hinata memanggil Neji dari dalam kamar sambil terus mengetuk-ngetuk pintu.

"Lee...! Shino...! Kibaa! Keluarkan aku dari sini...!"

Hinata berteriak dari dalam berusaha meminta pertolongan.

Melihat hal itu, Naruto mencoba mendekati Hinata lagi.

"Hinata...ini pasti permainan mereka. Mereka membuat kita mabuk lalu mengurung kita di dalam kamar ini." Naruto mengungkapkan pendapatnya

"Diam kau Naruto! Aku tidak butuh pendapatmu!" Seru Hinata yang panik

'Eeeh...Hinata ternyata galak sekali, aku jadi takut...' gumam Naruto dalam hati yang terkejut dengan gaya bicara Hinata yang berubah drastis 180°.

"Hinata..." Naruto berusaha menahan Hinata agar menghentikan teriakkannya.

.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian...

Naruto duduk di samping jendela apartemen yang terbuka, sementara Hinata duduk di dekat kasur sambil mengusap-ngusap tangannya yang mulai kedinginan.

Melihat hal itu, Naruto berinisiatif memberikan jas toxedo hitamnya kepada Hinata.

"Hinata, pakailah ini..."

Naruto membalutkan tubuh Hinata yang memakai short dress hitam dengan jas toxedo hitamnya. Kemudian ia pun kembali duduk di samping jendela.

"Em...maaf Hinata, sungguh aku tidak melakukan hal apapun kepada dirimu. Aku juga bingung, mengapa aku bisa tertidur di sampingmu." Naruto memijit-mijit kepalanya sendiri.

"Tidak Naruto, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Karena teman-temanku sangat usil kepadamu." Sahut Hinata sambil menunduk malu.

"Hem...tak apa, mungkin ini sebagai kado yang tak akan terlupakan di hari ulang tahunmu, Hinata." Balas Naruto sambil melihat Hinata yang sedikit jauh dari dirinya.

"Hinata, aku...aku tidak tahu jika hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu."

Naruto menekuk kedua kakinya lalu bersandar di dinding tembok. Ia merasa malu karena tidak tahu akan hari ulang tahun Hinata. Padahal ia bertemu setiap harinya dengan anak tunggal keluarga Hyuuga tersebut.

"Tak apa Naruto. Kau menemaniku di hari ulang tahunku saja, aku sudah senang." Sahut Hinata sambil merapatkan jas Naruto karena udara semakin dingin.

"Hinata, kau tidurlah di atas kasur. Biar aku tidur di lantai saja. Kau terlihat sangat lelah.." Naruto menyuruh Hinata untuk beristirahat lebih dulu.

"Tidak, biar aku di sini saja." Jawab Hinata singkat

"Tapi Hinata..."

"Tak apa Naruto..."

Belum sempat Naruto meneruskan perkataannya, Hinata sudah menyelanya. Lambat laun, Hinata pun tertidur sambil duduk di pinggir kasur. Menunggu teman-temannya datang dan membukakan pintu.

Entah mengapa naluri Naruto bangkit, ia segera beranjak berdiri lalu mendekati Hinata. Dan perlahan ia menggendong Hinata yang tertidur menuju kasur berbahan foam itu.

Ia selimutkan tubuh Hinata, lalu Naruto pun tertidur di lantai yang beralaskan karpet merah tebal.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

"Aku sangat khawatir Hinata bersama pemuda itu." Ucap Neji kepada teman-temannya.

"Sudahlah Neji, aku berani menjamin jika di dalam sana mereka itu akan baik-baik saja." Celoteh Kiba kepada Neji

Mereka sedang duduk bersama di ruang tamu apartemen sambil bermain kartu. Sementara Tenten sendiri tengah tertidur di sofa yang berada di ruang tv apartemen.

"Sepertinya Naruto bukanlah pria yang baik." Shino menambahkan

"Shino, kau tidak boleh melihat orang hanya dari luarnya saja. Bisa saja memang pada dasarnya penampilan Naruto seperti itu." Lee berusaha menetralkan keadaan karena melihat Neji yang mulai khawatir terhadap keadaan adik sepupunya itu.

"Ya semoga saja..." ucap Shino kemudian

"Kalian tenang saja. Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Hinata, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab." Kiba berusaha meyakinkan teman-temannya.

"Aku harap ucapanmu itu benar, Kiba..." Neji berada dalam kekhawatiran

"Yah. Kau bisa percaya padaku." Kiba menepuk bahu kiri Neji, memintanya untuk tetap tenang.

.

.

.

Minggu pagi, pukul 8.45 waktu setempat.

Naruto dan Hinata tengah berjalan bersama Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shino dan Kiba di sebuah swalayan di tengah kota. Sayangnya mereka berdua harus terpisah karena keadaan Naruto yang terus bolak-balik ke toilet untuk buang air kecil.

"Hah...Naruto lama sekali..." Hinata melihat jam di tangan kirinya sambil menunggu Naruto keluar dari toilet pria.

"Hinata..." tak lama Naruto pun keluar dari toilet pria dan berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Kemana yang lainnya Hinata?" Naruto berucap sambil membenarkan resetling celananya.

"Ih kau jorok sekali Naruto.." gumam Hinata melihat sikap Naruto di hadapannya.

"Eh..hehehe. Maafkan aku Hinata, aku lupa kalau ini tempat umum." Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu.

"Jadi maksudmu kalau bukan di tempat umum kau bisa bebas melakukannya?! Dasar bodoh!"

Hinata segera pergi meninggalkan Naruto dengan rasa kesal karena tingkah laku Naruto yang memalukan.

"Hinata...!"

"Tunggu aku...!"

Teriak Naruto sambil mengejar Hinata.

"Karena dirimu kita tertinggal Naruto..!" Seru Hinata yang kesal

"Eeh...maaf Hinata, maaf." Sahut Naruto sambil berjalan bersama Hinata.

Hinata terus saja berjalan cepat mencari yang lainnya.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Naruto berjalan santai bersama Hinata sambil melihat boneka beruang kecil yang dipajang di soft case swalayan.

Tanpa sengaja dirinya bertemu Asuna yang kebetulan sedang memilih boneka untuk kedua adiknya.

"Na-Naruto..." sapa Asuna yang berpapasan dengan Naruto saat itu.

Asuna mengenakan jumpsuitnya yang berwarna hitam tanpa lengan. Lengkap dengan sepatu sandal tanpa hak yang juga berwarna hitam.

Tak ada Deidara di situ, hanya ada Asuna seorang. Ternyata Asuna pergi sendirian, dan entah mengapa Naruto tiba-tiba menjadi kikuk saat ia bertemu dengan Asuna padahal ia sedang jalan berdua bersama Hinata. Dan Hinata pun melihat kejadian itu.

Asuna berusaha tersenyum kepada keduanya tapi sayang niat baik Asuna ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Naruto. Sambil menarik nafas panjang, perlahan tangan kiri Naruto memegang tangan kanan Hinata. Dan ia pun pergi meninggalkan Asuna sendiri.

"Naruto..."

Asuna kecewa, ia tertunduk sedih. Nafasnya mulai tidak beraturan karena melihat apa yang telah terjadi. Ia tidak percaya melihat Naruto yang secepat itu melupakan dirinya.

Perlahan-lahan air mata itupun menetes.

"Naruto...mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku..." ucapnya sambil menahan sesak di dada.

Asuna pun menoleh ke arah belakang, melihat kepergian Naruto sampai di batas pandangannya. Ia melihat Naruto menggandeng mesra tangan Hinata kemudian merangkulnya. Dan Hinatapun hanya dapat terdiam dengan kejadian yang baru saja dilaluinya.

'Asuna...maaf.' ucap Naruto dalam hati sambil tetap merangkul Hinata dengan mesra.

Entah apa yang Naruto fikirkan saat itu, tapi tindakkannya membuat Hinata merasa bersalah kepada Asuna. Bagaimanapun Hinata mengetahui hubungan yang telah terjalin di antara Naruto dan Asuna. Tapi ia pun tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa selain menerimanya.

Yah menerima kehadiran Naruto di dalam hidupnya walau ia tahu bahwa itu adalah sebuah kesalahan yang besar, karena berada di antara dua hati yang saling mencintai.

'Asuna, aku tahu ini sangat menyakitkan bagi dirimu. Tapi biarkan kami berusaha saling mengerti keadaan satu sama lain. Sampai waktu yang telah ditentukan.' Ucap Hinata dalam hati sambil terus berjalan bersama Naruto menuju parkiran mobil.

.

Akankah Naruto dapat berpindah hati?

Dan benarkah Hinata juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang Naruto rasakan?

Tetap di sini.

Di My Love is You...

.

.

.

Tbc


	28. Kau Puisi Terindah

Fanfiction My Love is You

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Sword Art Online Disclaimer Reki Kawahara

My Love is You

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family and etc.

Type : Crossover

Rate : T+

Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Yuuki Asuna, Kirigaya Kazuto and friends

Main Pair : Ssstt...

Warning : Oc, Ooc, Au, Ar, At, Typo(s) and many mistakes anymore!

.

Chapter 28 Kau Puisi Terindah

.

.

Malam hari, suasana terasa sangat sunyi. Padahal jam di dinding masih menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

Di sana, di sudut teras apartemen Deidara. Terlihat sosok gadis bersurai coklat keemasan sedang duduk di lantai, menekuk kedua lututnya sambil memandangi suasana perkotaan di malam hari.

Batinnya terusik, begitu sakit walaupun tidak mengeluarkan darah sama sekali. Selintas bayangan seorang pemuda yang dicintainya hadir menemani kesunyiannya. Yah, Yuuki Asuna sedang terlarut dalam kesedihan karena merasa tertipu dengan janji yang Naruto ucap dulu.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan tubuhnya yang memakai sweeter pink dan celana jeans biru tersapu angin. Ia berharap hatinya yang sedang sakit dapat segera pulih tanpa adanya "operasi".

"Naruto kun, inikah akhir dari janjimu padaku?"

Setitik air mata mulai membasahi pipinya, tapi Asuna membiarkan air mata itu jatuh bersusulan. Ia tidak habis fikir, di depan kedua matanya sendiri, Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Hinata lalu beranjak pergi saat berpapasan dengannya. Tanpa sapa tanpa senyuman.

Rasa duka itu muncul, rasanya Asuna sudah tidak mempunyai tempat untuk pulang. Terbesit di benaknya ia ingin segera mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Naruto kun..."

Ia kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya sambil membiarkan bulir-bulir air mata itu jatuh.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Lain Asuna, lain dengan Hinata.

Di kediaman Hyuga yang luas, Hinata terlihat memakai baju tidur bermotif panda di kamarnya yang berukuran 5x5 meter. Ia kemudian merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur yang terbalut bed cover bercorak bunga mawar merah. Tapi sayang matanya enggan terpejam, padahal ia sudah sangat lelah sekali.

Ia pun kemudian membuka laci kecil yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Sreek!"

Terlihat ia mengambil sebuah handphone keluaran lama dengan layar empat inchi. Ia kemudian memasukkan kata sandi pada layar handphone, lalu mencari-cari sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Masih tersimpan..."

Ucapnya saat ia menemukan sebuah foto lama seorang pria yang dahulu pernah dekat dengan dirinya.

"Apa kabar kamu di sana...?"

Ucapnya lagi sambil mengusap-usap foto yang ada di layar handphonenya.

"Kau tahu, saat ini aku sedang berada di antara dua hati. Andai engkau ada di sini, mungkin aku akan segera pergi."

Ucap Hinata yang berbicara kepada foto yang ada di layar handphone.

"Telah lama kita tidak bertemu, baru-baru ini saja aku mendengar kabarmu. Aku harap kita akan segera bertemu..."

Gumamnya sambil tersenyum kecil saat memandangi sebuah foto di handphonenya.

Hinata kemudian memeluk erat handphonenya sendiri yang mana di sana terdapat sebuah foto lama. Yah sebuah foto kenangan dari seseorang yang ia cintai.

.

.

.

Di saat yang bersamaan...

Naruto tengah duduk sendiri di atas sebuah kayu pohon yang tumbang. Ia berada di bibir pantai, tepat di samping jembatan peti kemas milik ayahnya.

Dingin udara tidak menjadi penghalang baginya, bermodal jaket hitam panjang yang berbulu tebal dan celana gunung hitam panjangnya. Naruto tampak menikmati nyanyian ombak laut di malam hari.

Ia merenung, ada perasaan bersalah di dirinya saat bertemu Asuna tadi pagi. Tapi semuanya sudah terjadi. Kini Naruto hanya bisa meratapi hidupnya.

"Asuna..."

Ia mengucap sebuah nama seorang gadis yang sangat dicintainya.

"Maafkan aku..."

Ucapnya sambil menunduk memainkan pasir di tangan kanannya.

"Andai aku punya kuasa, kurasa hal ini tidak mungkin terjadi pada kita. Keputusan sulit harus aku ambil Asuna. Antara kau dan keluargaku..."

Ucapnya lagi sambil beranjak berdiri dari duduknya.

"Haaaahhhh..."

Sebuah helaan nafas yang panjang terdengar sangat berat keluar dari bibir Naruto. Ia menatap jauh alunan ombak di laut yang berada di depannya. Sambil berusaha mengatur nafas agar tidak terbawa suasana.

Ia kemudian memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana lalu berjalan sendiri menyisir bibir pantai itu.

"Masih ingatkah akan bintang di langit yang menjadi pertanda kau dan aku..?"

Tanyanya sendiri sambil melihat bintang-bintang yang berkilauan di angkasa.

"Hemm..."

Naruto berhenti sejenak melangkahkan kakinya, ia kemudian menatap langit sambil tersenyum karena melihat satu bintang yang bersinar terang.

"Kau selalu bersamaku Asuna, walau raga kita terpisah... yah kau di sana, jauh tapi terasa sangat dekat." ucapnya sambil tersenyum lalu bergegas pergi...

Naruto dilema, ia merasa rintangan kali ini sungguh sangat sulit untuk dilewati. Ia hanya berharap sebuah keajaiban terjadi. Sehingga ia dapat bersama Asuna tanpa menyakiti siapa pun.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, sang ayah melihatnya sedari tadi dari kejauhan. Minato yang berpakaian kemeja hijau bercelana dasar hitam panjang, hanya dapat mengamati dan mencoba memahami apa yang sedang sang anak rasakan.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian...

Hari itu hari Kamis, pukul dua siang. Asuna tampak sedang membersihkan kolong sofa di apartemen Deidara dengan sebuah alat penyedot debu. Ia memakai baju terusan setinggi lutut tanpa lengan yang berwarna coklat muda. Sambil meneruskan pekerjaannya ia bergumam sendiri.

"Haah...lelahnya..." ucap dirinya lalu mencoba duduk di atas sebuah sofa yang berwarna putih.

"Akhir-akhir ini Deidara nii terlihat sangat sibuk. Bahkan ia jarang tidur di sini. Sehingga harus aku yang menunggui apartemennya." Asuna berucap sambil menghapus keringat di dahi dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

Ia merebahkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa tersebut.

"Terasa sangat sepi, tidak ada tempat untuk mengobrol. Hem..." ia berkeluh kesah.

"Apakah...apakah ini yang Naruto rasakan dulu?" Ia berhenti sejenak, menarik nafas.

"Yah, aku mulai merasakan apa yang Naruto rasakan." Asuna terus bergumam sendiri.

"Ting...tong...!"

Tiba-tiba suara bel apartemen berbunyi. Padahal Asuna baru saja duduk dan sudah ada yang datang menekan bel di luar pintu apartemen milik Deidara.

"Ting..tong...!"

Bel itu berbunyi lagi, membuat Asuna segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ting...tong..!"

"Yah tunggu...!" Ucapnya lalu menuju pintu apartemen.

"Kreeekk!"

Dengan segera pintu apartemenpun dibuka oleh Asuna.

"Ka...kau..."

Asuna terkejut melihat siapa gerangan yang datang dan berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Deidara sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Hai Asuna, boleh aku masuk?" Tanya seorang wanita dengan sapaan yang lembut.

"Ta...tap..tapi...di..dalam.." Asuna terbata berusaha menolak kedatangan tamu tersebut.

"Tak apa, aku hanya sebentar saja. Bolehkan?"

Sebuah nada seperti memaksa terdengar di telinga Asuna. Seharusnya tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan oleh Asuna saat kedatangan tamu tersebut. Asuna mengenalnya, mungkin lebih tepatnya pernah melihatnya.

"Ba...baiklah. Silahkan masuk..."

Asuna kemudian mempersilahkan sang tamu masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Seorang wanita yang memakai kemeja merah berenda dibalut blezer hitam dan rok hitam setinggi lutut. Tamu itu terlihat satu jengkal lebih tinggi dari Asuna karena memakai sepatu high heels setinggi tujuh sentimeter.

Dialah Hyuuga Hinata yang memberanikan diri mendatangi di mana Asuna berada.

Lalu apa yang akan terjadi pada keduanya...?

.

.

.

Sepuluh menit kemudian...

Asuna dan Hinata duduk di sebuah meja makan berbentuk bundar, mereka duduk saling berhadapan. Di atas meja itu hanya ada sebuah pot bunga kecil yang berisi bunga mawar merah palsu.

Asuna tampak terdiam dan tidak berani menatap Hinata, sedang Hinata ia masih berdiam diri sambil memutar-mutar gelas berisi air putih yang disajikan oleh Asuna.

Keduanya tampak saling bersitegang satu sama lain. Dan akhirnya Hinata membuka pembicaraan setelah ia menarik nafas yang panjang.

"Hah...Asuna..." Hinata mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Kedatanganku ke sini karena ada sesuatu yang ingin aku utarakan kepadamu. Kau pasti tahu hal apa yang ingin aku utarakan." Hinata menatap Asuna yang masih mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah.

"Yah...aku sudah mengetahuinya." Jawab Asuna singkat.

"Hem..." Hinata sedikit tersenyum mendengar jawaban Asuna yang terlihat masih belia dibanding dirinya.

"Asuna, kau boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan Hinata. Aku hampir empat tahun lebih tua darimu." Hinata mencoba mendinginkan suasana yang sedikit tegang.

"Baiklah, Hinata nee..."

Jantung Asuna berdebar-debar, ia tidak tahu akan maksud kedatangan Hinata ke apartemennya. Asuna hanya diam dan tetap terus melihat ke arah meja, ia tidak mampu menatap wajah Hinata. Wajah seorang wanita yang digandeng mesra oleh Naruto di hadapannya sendiri.

"Kedatanganku ke sini untuk memintamu agar kau melupakan Naruto..." ucap Hinata kemudian.

"JLEBBB"

Asuna menjadi tidak sanggup untuk mendengarkan perkataan Hinata lebih lanjut.

"Kau tahu Asuna, Naruto begitu mencintaimu..."

"Sebenarnya apa maksud dari semua ini Hinata nee?!" Asuna tidak dapat menahan rasa kesalnya, ia menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang penuh amarah dan juga cemburu.

Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil mendapat tanggapan dari Asuna.

"Asuna... aku tidak mampu bersama Naruto. Naruto hanya menjadikanku sebagai pelariannya. Dan kau tahu itu..." Hinata meneruskan, Asuna kemudian terdiam.

"Akupun tidak mencintai Naruto. Di awal perjumpaan kami, aku hanya berharap dapat menjadikannya sebagai bahan pelarian, tetapi ternyata malah akulah yang menjadi bahan pelariannya." Hinata bercerita tentang apa yang ia rasa.

"Asuna, Naruto setahun lebih muda dariku. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya, karena aku akan berusaha menghiburnya di saat kau tak bersama dirinya." Lanjut Hinata sambil menatap Asuna.

"Maksud Hinata nee...?" Tanya Asuna yang sedikit bingung.

"Aku akan menganggapnya sebagai adik ketimbang sebagai seorang pacar atau kekasih. Aku tidak mungkin mencintai seseorang yang mencintai orang lain. Lagipula..."

Hinata menghentikan ucapannya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping.

"Lagipula apa Hinata nee?" Tanya Asuna dengan penuh antusias. Asuna menatap kedua mata Hinata yang terlihat berlinang air mata.

"Lagipula aku sudah menemukan dirinya, kekasihku yang dulu..." jawab Hinata seperti menahan tangis. Suaranya mulai parau karena ia ingat akan masa lalu yang membuat dirinya sedih.

"Hinata nee, kau..." Asuna sedikit terharu.

"Aku sudah mempunyai cinta Asuna, cinta yang tidak direstui oleh ayahku. Ceritanya sudah sangat lama dari saat ini..." Hinata menuturkan sambil berlinang air mata.

"Hinata nee, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan seseorang yang memberitahumu tentang keberadaanku?" Tanya Asuna yang penasaran bagaimana Hinata bisa mendatanginya.

"Mungkin. Yang jelas kau tenang saja, aku yang akan menjaga Naruto selama kau menyelesaikan urusanmu. Dan kau harus percaya bahwa aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu Asuna." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum lalu mengusap air mata yang hampir jatuh menetes.

'Jadi itu maksud dari perkataan Hinata agar aku melupakan Naruto. Agar aku fokus terlebih dahulu terhadap masalahku. Apa Hinata mengetahui tentang masalah yang menderaku? Atau dia hanya memancingku untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Tidak, tidak ada yang boleh tahu tentang masalah ini.' Asuna bergumam dalam hati.

"Emm...Hinata nee, kalau boleh tahu darimana kau menemukan alamat ini?" Tanya Asuna yang mulai curiga.

"Apa dari Naruto?" Tanya Asuna lagi.

"Hem...tidak Asuna, Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu akan keberadaanmu." Hinata lalu meneguk segelas air putih yang diberikan oleh Asuna.

"Lalu?" Asuna begitu penasaran.

"Sasuke yang memberitahuku." Jawab Hinata singkat.

"JLEB"

Asuna terkejut, dadanya mulai naik turun sendiri, karena nafas yang mulai tidak teratur.

"Ja...di...Sasuke nii mengetahui keberadaanku?" Tanya Asuna dengan lemas.

"Yah, waktu itu dia mengantar pesanan kemari dan kebetulan kau yang membukakan pintu. Benarkan?" Hinata balik bertanya.

"He-em." Asuna mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau tenang saja Asuna..." Hinata menggenggam tangan kiri Asuna dengan tangan kanannya.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahu Naruto akan keberadaanmu." Hinata mengusap-ngusap tangan kiri Asuna.

"Krrringgg!"

Sebuah dering telepon mengagetkan keduanya.

"Sebentar ya..." Hinata mengambil handphone dari saku blezer sebelah kanan.

"Halo..." Hinata kemudian mengangkat teleponnya dan kemudian terdengarlah suara berbisik dari seberang.

"Baiklah, aku ke sana." Ucap Hinata lalu menutup telepon.

"Siapa Hinata nee?" Asuna mulai dapat menetralkan dirinya, ia kemudian bertanya kepada Hinata.

"Naruto." Jawab Hinata sambil memasukkan kembali handphone ke dalam saku blezernya.

"Naruto...?" Tanya Asuna lagi.

"Iya, saat ini kami sedang mengecek sebuah lahan yang tak jauh dari sini. Naruto sedang bernegosiasi dengan para pembangun gedung yang akan dijadikan sebuah pasar ikan. Sedang aku melarikan diri agar bisa berjumpa dengan gadis manis sepertimu."

Hinata mencubit pipi kiri Asuna dengan lembut dan gemas.

"Hinata nee..." Asuna tak percaya jika Hinata begitu mengasuh kepada yang lebih muda.

"Baiklah Asuna, aku pamit. Ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan." Hinata beranjak berdiri lalu berpamitan. Asuna pun mengikuti.

"Apa kau ingin menitip salam kepada Naruto, Asuna?" Goda Hinata sambil berjalan ke arah depan pintu.

"Ti...tidak Hinata nee...tidak." jawab Asuna malu. Pipinya mulai merona.

"Hem...baiklah. Aku pergi ya, sampai bertemu lagi." Hinata menebarkan senyuman sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Krekk!"

Pintu apartemen pun dibuka, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan apartemen Deidara.

"Hinata nee!" Panggil Asuna sebelum Hinata benar-benar pergi.

Hinata pun berbalik ke belakang lalu melihat Asuna.

"Yah, ada apa Asuna?" Tanya Hinata kemudian.

Tanpa menjawab, Asuna segera berlari lalu memeluk Hinata.

"HUPP"

"Arigatou...Hinata nee..." peluk Asuna penuh haru.

Hinata hanya dapat tersenyum sambil membelai rambut Asuna yang panjang.

"Sudah...jangan menangis seperti itu. Kau tak lebih dari bocah yang kebanyakan mengkonsumsi micin, Asuna."

Hinata mengejek tindakkan Asuna. Asuna pun tertawa sambil mengusap air mata yang terjatuh karena haru.

"Hem...baiklah. Hinata nee, tolong jaga Naruto untukku." Pinta Asuna kepada Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk lalu pergi dari hadapan Asuna.

Ada seberkas cahaya di tengah kegelapan yang sedang Asuna rasakan. Ia berusaha mempercayai apa yang Hinata katakan kepadanya.

Sebuah ucapan dari hati ke hati antara sesama perempuan yang memegang janji. Janji yang menjadi sebuah hutang yang harus terbayar sebelum mati.

.

.

.

Minggu malam, pukul tujuh waktu setempat.

Di kolam renang keluarga Hyuuga, tampak Minato beserta istri dan sang tuan rumah yaitu Hiashi, sedang mengadakan makan malam bersama.

Mereka membicarakan masalah kerja sama yang sudah terjalin sebulan lamanya, dan juga membahas tentang pertunangan anak-anak mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu tuan Minato, apa kita akan segera melangsungkan pertunangan anak-anak kita?" Tanya Hiashi sambil menyantap hidangan penutup.

Hiashi terlihat gagah saat memakai kemeja lengan panjang berwarna hitam disertai celana dasar hitam panjang dan sepatu hitam mengkilatnya.

"Hm...sepertinya masalah seperti ini harus kita bicarakan dahulu kepada anaknya, tuan Hiashi."

Ucap Minato yang mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna biru dan bawahan celana dasar hitam disertai sepatu hitam yang membalut tubuhnya.

Mereka berbicara di sebuah meja bundar di tepi kolam renang.

Minato kemudian meneguk segelas air putih.

"Sayang... Naruto pasti setuju akan hal ini. Anggap saja ini sebagai sebuah surprise untuk dirinya."

Kushina meneruskan, ia terlihat cantik dengan balutan dress merah setinggi lutut tanpa lengan. Ditambah rambut merahnya yang terurai panjang menutupi belakang tubuhnya saat duduk.

"Hahaha...tidak apa-apa nyonya Kushina. Nanti hal ini akan kubicarakan kepada Hinata. Dan aku harap kalian juga membicarakan hal ini kepada Naruto.

Minggu depan kita akan mengadakan makan malam bersama dengan anak-anak kita." Hiashi menuturkan.

Minato hanya dapat diam saja saat sang istri menanggapi perkataan Hiashi. Ada rasa cemas yang Minato rasakan disaat Hiashi meminta secara tidak langsung agar pertunangan Naruto dan Hinata segera dilaksanakan.

.

.

.

Senin, pukul tiga sore.

Di sebuah butik pakaian, tak jauh dari apartemen Deidara.

Asuna iseng melihat-lihat sebuah gaun pernikahan yang terpampang di dalam toko butik tersebut. Berwarna putih tanpa lengan dengan bermacam manik dan hiasan renda. Terbesit di hatinya suatu hari nanti dapat memakai gaun pernikahan yang panjang ekornya sampai lima meter seperti itu.

"Wah...indahnya..."

Dia masih mengelilingi patung yang memakai gaun pernikahan itu. Sesekali ia mengusap telapak tangannya sebelum menyentuh gaun pernikahan yang bisa dibilang hanya untuk kalangan kelas atas saja.

"Maaf nona, gaunnya ada yang ingin mencobanya." Ucap seorang pegawai butik yang berseragam rapi nan elegan.

"Oh iya..." jawab Asuna sambil tersenyum malu.

Ia kemudian melihati kepergian gaun pengantin yang indah itu.

Saat itu ia memakai tangtop berwarna hijau yang dibalut sweeter berwarna cream. Celana pensil hitamnya dan juga sepatu sandal berwarna cream.

Ia kemudian menyisiri butik tersebut untuk mencari pakaian formal yang akan dikenakannya sabtu malam nanti.

"Asuna kah?"

Seorang gadis secara samar melihat Asuna tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Gadis itu lalu berjalan mendekati Asuna.

"Tap!"

Seseorang menepuk bahunya dari arah belakang. Asuna kemudian berbalik.

"Emm...siapa yah?" Asuna bingung melihat seorang wanita berambut pendek memanggilnya.

"Asuna, kenalkan aku Suguha. Aku temannya Naruto dan juga calon istrinya Kirito. Apa kau mengingatnya?"

Tanya Suguha yang saat itu mengenakan jumpsuit hitam tanpa lengan dan rok mini berbahan dasar jeans yang juga berwarna hitam.

Tubuhnya terlihat sangat langsing saat ia memakai sepatu hak setinggi lima sentimeter.

"Kirito...jadi..." Asuna tertegun.

"Yah, kau tidak mungkin melupakannya bukan?" Tanya Suguha dengan nada menyindir.

Akhirnya usut punya usut, Suguha meminta waktu Asuna untuk berbincang sebentar dengannya.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Di sebuah kedai ice cappucino mereka memulai pembicaraan. Suguha merasa masih ada yang menganjal di hatinya sebelum ia mengetahui keadaan yang sebenarnya tentang Kirito.

Ia kemudian menanyakan hal itu langsung kepada Asuna sendiri.

"Sebenarnya...masih ada yang mengganjal di hatiku Asuna." Ungkap Suguha sambil menyedot ice cappucino miliknya.

"Hem...benarkah?" Tanya Asuna yang menoleh ke arah Suguha yang berada di samping kirinya.

Mereka duduk di kursi panjang yang terbuat dari kayu di depan sebuah kedai ice.

"Iya. Waktu itu aku mendengarnya langsung dari Kirito, dan saat aku menanyakan kebenarannya dia menjawab itu hanya gurauannya saja." Suguha melanjutkan.

"Hem...jadi maksudmu...?" Tanya Asuna yang bingung.

"Maksudku...apa benar kau dan Kirito pernah tidur bersama?" Tanya Suguha sedikit ragu.

Asuna sejenak terdiam, ia kembali mengingat masa lalunya yang kelam. Hampir-hampir saja ia menjadi seorang phobia terhadap lelaki. Karena ulah Kirito yang hampir memperkosanya dulu.

"Asuna..." Suguha menyapa Asuna.

Asuna hanya terdiam dan terlihat dari raut wajahnya jika ia mulai bersedih. Ia juga menundukkan pandangannya. Melihat hal itu terjadi, Suguha menjadi tidak enak hati sendiri.

"Maafkan aku Asuna, aku tidak bermaksud mengingatkanmu pada masa itu." Suguha menepuk bahu kiri Asuna.

Keduanya kemudian terdiam cukup lama. Entah apa yang mereka fikirkan saat itu, yang jelas Asuna merasa berat untuk menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Ia hanya dapat mengatakan bahwa hal itu memang tidak pernah terjadi.

.

.

.

Sabtu, pukul tiga sore.

"Hinata, aku akan mengajakmu bermalam minggu di suatu tempat yang indah." Ucap Naruto sambil menyetir mobilnya.

Mereka menuju suatu tempat di dataran tinggi yang letaknya sekitar satu jam perjalanan.

"Tapi Naruto kita belum pulang ke rumah..." Hinata berusaha menolak secara halus.

"Tak apa, lagipula tiada siapapun di rumah yang menungguku pulang." Ucap Naruto sambil tertawa.

"DEPP"

Mendengar hal itu, hati Hinata tersedu, ia mulai merasakan apa yang Naruto rasakan. Mungkin yang dibutuhkan Naruto saat ini adalah seorang teman daripada seorang pacar untuk menjadi tempat saling berbagi. Hinata kemudian berusaha memahami apa yang sedang Naruto rasakan saat ini.

Kesepian...

Yah itu adalah jawaban dari lubuk hati yang terdalam tentang apa yang Naruto rasakan saat ini. Setelah Asuna pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hinata...kau diam saja. Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?" Tanya Naruto yang menoleh ke arahnya lalu kembali fokus menyetir.

"Emm...tidak, tapi sebaiknya kita berganti pakaian dulu. Kita sudah sampai disetengah perjalanan. Apa pantas kita berkunjung memakai pakaian kerja seperti ini?" Tanya Hinata yang merasa aneh dengan penampilannya.

"Hem...baiklah, kita akan mampir di sebuah mini market..." jawab Naruto lalu membelokkan mobilnya keluar dari jalur bebas hambatan.

Mereka sejenak mampir di sebuah mini market untuk membeli cemilan dan juga berganti pakaian. Ternyata keduanya sudah mempersiapkan rencana malam minggu bersama.

.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian...

Hinata mengenakan kaos lengan pendek berbahan dasar katun yang berwarna putih, dibalut cardigan berwarna lavender seperti matanya. Dengan celana pensil berwarna biru dan sepatu sandal yang berwarna hitam.

Sedang Naruto, ia mengenakan t-shirt putih yang dibalut cardigan abu-abu. Dan celana casual yang juga berwarna abu-abu disertai sepatu sport putih yang dikenakan di kakinya.

Mereka meneruskan perjalanan menuju suatu tempat yang penuh makna sejarah bagi diri Naruto.

Sesampainya di sana...

"Hinata, turunlah kita sudah sampai." Ucap Naruto lalu bergegas keluar dari dalam mobilnya.

Hinatapun mengikuti. Hinata kemudian melihat tempat tujuan itu.

"Ini..." Hinata seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"Yah ini adalah tempat aku melatih ilmu bela diriku Hinata..." ucap Naruto sambil memandangi sebuah rumah yang terdapat kuil di dalamnya.

"Tap...tapi..." Hinata seperti ingin membicarakan sesuatu.

"Sudah, ayo ikut saja..."

"HAP"

Naruto menggenggam tangan kiri Hinata, lalu mengajaknya menaiki anak tangga menuju sebuah kuil.

Hinata tampak melihat ke arah kiri dan kanannya, ia seperti mencari-cari sesuatu. Sedang Naruto terlihat tersenyum bahagia saat berjalan bersama Hinata menuju kuil yang ada di hadapan mereka.

.

.

.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, seusai berdoa di kuil.

Mereka berdoa bersama, tak lama seorang murid perguruan mendatangi keduanya.

"Permisi, Naruto kah?" Tanya seorang murid perguruan yang memakai pakaian karate berwarna putih.

Naruto pun berbalik dan menjawabnya.

"Yah, aku Naruto." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Silahkan, kedatangan Anda sudah ditunggu..." ucap murid itu kemudian.

"Hem."

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan, ia kemudian mengajak Hinata untuk mengikuti dirinya.

Mereka kemudian berjalan bersama lalu masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang mana di pintu belakang ruangan itu terdapat sebuah kolam ikan. Dan seseorang telah menunggu kedatangan Naruto.

'Ini...aku seperti de javu saja...' gumam Hinata dalam hati sambil melihat-lihat seisi ruangan yang banyak terdapat gulungan kertas.

Naruto kemudian berjalan duluan mendekati seseorang yang tengah memberi makan ikan-ikannya di kolam.

"Kau telah lama menungguku?" Tanya Naruto kepada gurunya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak datang sendiri." Jawab sang guru singkat sambil menaburkan makanan ikan ke kolam.

"Haha...itu benar, sebentar ya..." Naruto kemudian mengajak Hinata berjalan ke arah kolam untuk dikenalkan kepada gurunya.

"Kenalkan yang kubawa guru..." Naruto tersenyum sumringah.

Sang guru pun lalu berbalik menghadap Naruto dan melihat siapa gerangan yang datang bersamanya.

"Hinata..."

Sang guru terperanjat disaat dirinya melihat Hinata datang bersama Naruto.

"Hinata, kau mengenal guruku?" Tanya Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah samping kirinya tepat di mana Hinata berada.

Hinata hanya diam seribu bahasa, ia seperti orang yang terkena serangan jantung. Diam sambil memegang dadanya. Naruto terlihat bingung sendiri melihat sikap Hinata. Tak lama keluar sepatah kata yang terucap dari bibir tipis Hinata.

"I...Ita...Itachi nii..."

Hinata kemudian menyebut nama itu, dan segera saja ia berlari mendekati guru Naruto yang tak lain adalah Itachi.

"HAP"

Hinata kemudian memeluk Itachi di hadapan Naruto.

"Itachi nii, aku rindu...hieks...sangat rindu..." Hinata berucap sambil berurai air mata.

"Hinata..." Itachi kemudian membalas memeluk Hinata lalu membelai rambut Hinata yang panjang.

Sementara Naruto hanya terdiam melihat kejadian itu, ia ingin menggapai Hinata tapi terelakkan. Ia ingin bicara tapi mulutnya seperti terkunci.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum kecil lalu memundurkan langkah kakinya ke belakang, ia pergi menuju di mana mobilnya di parkirkan. Dan membiarkan Hinata bersama gurunya.

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian...

Mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam mobil, Naruto kemudian menghidupkan mesin mobilnya lalu pergi melaju.

Di sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya terdiam. Ada rasa kesal di diri Naruto saat itu, entah mengapa. Tapi kenyataan pahit harus diterimanya.

"Maafkan aku Naruto...aku..." Hinata tidak berani menatap Naruto saat bicara.

"Aku rasa ada hal yang harus aku bicarakan kepadamu..." lanjut Hinata penuh ragu.

Naruto tampak diam saja, tersirat wajah kesal terpancar darinya.

"Naruto...aku..."

"CIIIIITTTTT"

Naruto tiba-tiba membelokkan arah laju mobilnya dengan cepat. Sepertinya hal yang baru saja ia lihat di depan kedua matanya, benar-benar membuat Naruto marah.

Ia kemudian menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, tepat di depan sebuah cafe.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Sekarang katakanlah Hinata..." pinta Naruto sambil memijit-mijit keningnya sendiri.

"Naruto..."

"Cepat katakan! Jangan kau membuang waktuku!" Seru Naruto yang sudah tidak dapat menahan amarahnya.

"Naruto...aku minta maaf!" Ucap Hinata kemudian.

"Hah!"

"BUGGHH"

Naruto lalu memukul setir mobilnya sendiri, ia berusaha meluapkan amarahnya.

"Jangan tanya aku mengapa aku marah Hinata. Cepat katakan saja, siapa Itachi bagimu? Mengapa kau dapat kenal dengannya? Dan mengapa kau tidak menghargai perasaanku sama sekali?!" Naruto mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"Cepat katakan! Apa kau tidak mendengar perkataanku?!"

Hinata mengerti bagaimana perasaan Naruto saat melihat secara langsung Hinata memeluk seseorang di hadapannya. Terlebih guru Naruto sendiri. Ia mencoba tetap tenang dan tidak terbawa suasana.

Hinata kemudian menarik nafas panjang lalu ia menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Naruto...Itachi adalah kakak kelasku waktu di SMA." Hinata mengawali pembicaraan.

"Apa?! Kakak kelas katamu?!" Tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Iya, dia kakak kelasku. Saat aku baru pertama kali masuk SMA, aku diospek olehnya. Lalu setelah masa orientasi selesai kami berpacaran." Tegas Hinata walau sedikit ragu.

"Lalu?!"

Naruto memutar tubuhnya menghadap Hinata, ia berusaha mendengarkan baik-baik alasan mengapa Hinata berbuat demikian.

"Saat aku lulus, ayah mengetahui aku berpacaran dengannya. Cinta kami tidak direstui. Lalu aku disekolahkan di luar negeri. Tapi saat itu kami masih bisa berkomunikasi. Sayangnya hanya bertahan satu tahun lalu kami hilang kontak." Hinata menceritakan masa lalunya.

"Jadi Itachi..."

"Naruto, kumohon jangan katakan hal ini kepada ayahku. Dia bisa marah. Dia sangat benci dengan keluarga Uchiha, entah mengapa akupun tak tahu. Terlebih saat tragedi itu menimpah keluarga Uchiha. Ayah lebih-lebih tidak percaya dengan kesungguhan Itachi." Hinata meneruskan.

"Haaahhh..."

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, terbesit di batinnya ingin menyuruh Hinata keluar dari dalam mobil. Tapi ia tidak mau terbawa emosi, Naruto berusaha mengatur ulang nafasnya lalu meminum sebotol air mineral yang ada di laci mobil.

"Hinata...selama ini aku sudah berusaha membuka hatiku untuk orang lain. Dan kau berhasil meluluhkannya. Tapi mengapa saat bunga cinta sedang mekar malah kau siram dengan air keras Hinata...?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku Naruto kun. Maaf..." sahut Hinata kemudian.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya Hinata?" Tanya Naruto lagi yang mulai dapat mengontrol emosi dirinya.

Hinata diam sejenak, ia berfikir bagaimana caranya agar ucapannya kelak tidak membuat Naruto marah atau bersedih. Bagaimanapun Hinata sudah berjanji kepada Asuna untuk selalu menjaga Naruto.

Apa yang akan Hinata ucapkan?

Lalu apa tindakkan Naruto setelah mendengar jawaban dari Hinata?

.

.

.

Tbc


	29. Dendam yang Terbalas

Fanfiction My Love is You

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Sword Art Online Disclaimer Reki Kawahara

My Love is You

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family and etc.

Type : Crossover

Rate : T+

Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Yuuki Asuna, Kirigaya Kazuto and friends

Main Pair : Ssstt...

Warning : Oc, Ooc, Au, Ar, At, Typo(s) and many mistakes anymore!

.

Chapter 29 Dendam Yang Terbalas

.

.

Senja mulai pergi dari kedua insan yang sedang tampak bertengkar di dalam mobil. Mereka sesekali menarik nafas panjang karena tidak ingin menyakiti satu sama lain.

Hinata selalu mengalah atas amarah yang ia terima dari Naruto. Berkali-kali ia meminta maaf tapi Naruto tiada berhenti mencaci.

Mungkin Naruto merasa dipermainkan atau mungkin dirinya sudah salah tanggap atas kebaikan Hinata selama ini.

Ia keluar dari dalam mobil kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di sisi samping mobil sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celananya. Bias-bias air mata mulai muncul ke permukaan bola matanya yang biru.

Entah mengapa, entah bagaimana. Hatinya harus tersakiti untuk yang kedua kalinya. Untung saja ia belum cukup terlalu lama bersama Hinata, sehingga emosinya tidak separah saat ditinggalkan Asuna.

"Ya...ya...baiklah..." ucapnya sambil menendang-nendang kerikil kecil yang berada di tepi jalan.

Hinata masih berdiam diri di dalam mobil, ia tak kuasa menahan atau menormalkan keadaan yang sedang berkecamuk di hadapannya sekarang. Hinata hanya bisa menunggu, menunggu sampai amarah Naruto reda.

.

.

.

Pukul 7 malam di apartemen Deidara.

Malam ini adalah malam final untuk Asuna dalam melaksanakan misi tersembunyinya. Berhasil atau tidaknya sangat menentukan nasib dan masa depan keluarga kecilnya.

Di depan sebuah cermin, Asuna tampak memandangi dirinya sendiri. Memakai gaun berwarna merah tanpa lengan yang mana di bagian pinggang sampai di batas lutut terlihat begitu mengembang. Sebuah tas pesta yang juga berwarna merah digenggamnya. Beberapa perhiasan berlian pun tergantung di tubuhnya, dari sepasang anting, kalung, cincin dan sebuah gelang tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Yang mana kesemua itu terbuat dari batu berlian murni yang telah Deidara berikan kepadanya.

Maklum saja, malam ini Deidara akan mengajak Asuna untuk datang ke sebuah pesta ulang tahun sang ayah angkatnya yang bernama Rai-A. Sosok yang juga menjadi sasaran utama Asuna dalam melaksanakan misi terakhirnya.

Sebuah misi pembunuhan yang dilatarbelakangi sebuah dendam lama. Asuna memang tidak ikut membunuh, ia hanya sebagai umpan sang ayah. Sasori, seorang pebisnis organ dalam manusia.

"Kau sudah siap Asuna?" Tanya Deidara yang memakai toxedo hitam lengkap.

"Hem..iya Deidara nii..." jawab Asuna saat berbalik menghadap Deidara.

Deidara lalu mendekat ke arah Asuna yang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah cermin besar yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

"Kau tampak begitu cantik, Asuna..." puji Deidara sambil membelai poni Asuna.

Deidara perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Asuna. Ia berniat mencium bibir peach sang gadis. Asuna pun hanya diam saja sambil memejamkan matanya. Tapi disaat kedua bibir itu hampir saling bertemu, Deidara menghentikan hasratnya. Ia lalu beranjak pergi dari hadapan Asuna.

"Ayo segera berangkat Asuna..." ucap Deidara yang berjalan duluan di depan.

'Deidara nii...' Asuna hanya terdiam sambil menatap kepergian Deidara, ciuman itu hampir saja terjadi di antara keduanya.

Ada sebuah tanda tanya besar mengapa sampai ini Deidara belum menjamah dirinya yang senantiasa patuh saat bersamanya.

.

.

.

Di perjalanan...

Mereka berdua duduk di belakang sang supir pribadi dan pengawal pribadi Deidara, menuju sebuah gedung pertemuan yang sangat mewah dan dihadiri oleh para pebisnis seantero Jepang.

Keduanya hanya berdiam diri, Deidara yang duduk di sebelah kanan Asuna tampak melihat pemandangan dari dalam kaca mobil. Sedang Asuna tampak diam sambil menatap ke depan. Tapi perlahan-lahan tangan kiri Deidara mencari-cari tangan kanan Asuna.

"TAP"

Setelah menemukan tangan kanan Asuna, Deidara menggenggam erat tangan itu tanpa melihat wajah Asuna. Membuat Asuna semakin bertanya-tanya dan tak enak hati menyimpan sebuah rahasia besar dari Deidara sendiri.

'Deidara nii, maafkan aku...' batinnya berbisik sambil membalas pegangan erat tangan Deidara.

Deidara hanya diam tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun. Hanya jemari tangan kanannya yang terlihat mengusap-usap bibirnya sendiri.

Mereka lalu meneruskan perjalanan ke sebuah gedung pertemuan...

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Di rumah Minato dan Kushina.

Terjadi perseteruan antara seorang ibu dan anaknya tentang sebuah pertunangan yang akan dilaksanakan.

"Jadi kalian menyuruhku kemari hanya untuk membicarakan hal ini?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai kesal.

Naruto datang memakai kaos oblong berwarna hitam dengan celana gunung pendek setinggi lutut yang berwarna coklat. Ia tampak santai saat datang ke rumah orang tuanya.

"Naruto, ayah tidak memaksa jika memang dari hatimu menolaknya." Minato melanjutkan pembicaraan yang sempat tertunda.

"Aku tidak bisa ayah, aku tidak bisa mencintai seseorang yang mencintai orang lain." Sanggah Naruto di hadapan sang ayah yang memakai kemeja biru dengan motif kotak-kotak dan celana dasar hitam panjangnya.

"Naruto, tapi Hinata baik untukmu." Kushina merayu sang anak agar memenuhi permintaannya.

"Bu...bukan aku tidak mau menunangnya. Masalahnya Hinata mencintai pria lain bu, seorang pria yang ia cintai sejak masa SMA. Dan pria itu bukan aku, tapi kakak kelasnya dulu."

Naruto menerangkan kepada sang ibu yang sedang mengenakan daster setinggu lutut berwarna hijau dengan motif bunga anggrek putih.

"Tapi Naruto..." sang ibu masih berusaha merayu.

"Sudah bu, jangan paksa aku. Aku mohon... biarkan Hinata bahagia dan biarkan aku memilih jalan hidupku sendiri." Tegas Naruto lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya.

"Naruto..." sang ayah berusaha menahan kepergian sang anak.

Naruto pun menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Maaf ayah, tapi sepertinya ayah tahu akan diriku. Dan pasti ayah juga akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang kulakukan sekarang..." ucap Naruto.

Naruto kemudian pergi dari rumah sang ayah dan membiarkan Kushina terduduk sedih.

"Naruto...anak itu..." Kushina memijit-mijit keningnya sendiri.

"Sudahlah sayang, biarkan dia memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri." Minato merangkul Kushina dan mencoba menenangkan istrinya.

"Dasar anak muda, susah sekali diatur." Ucap Kushina lalu beranjak ke kamarnya untuk menenangkan diri.

Sementara itu, Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya ke rumah Chouji untuk menghilangkan suntuk yang sedang dideritanya. Malam minggu ia habiskan bersama sang teman sampai pagi menjelang.

.

.

.

20 menit kemudian...

Di sebuah gedung pertemuan termewah di Osaka, Jepang.

Deidara menggandeng Asuna masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung pertemuan tempat dirayakannya ulang tahun sang ayah, Rai-A.

Di sana para tamu undangan sudah terlihat memenuhi seisi gedung, dengan banyak para waiter yang melayani mereka. Kedatangan Deidara disambut baik oleh sang ayah, tapi sayang keduanya belum berjumpa.

Sosok pria setengah baya berbadan tegap dan kekar tampak mulai naik ke sebuah podium untuk memberikan ucapan selamat datang. Berpakaian Toxedo hitam dengan sapu tangan merah di saku jas sebelah kirinya sang bandar narkoba tingkat internasional itu memulai sambutannya.

"Selamat malam para hadirin..."

Sang ayah angkat Deidara terus memberikan sambutannya sementara Deidara sendiri tampak memperhatikan setiap perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut sang ayah, terasa begitu syahdu di dalam kalbunya. Lain dengan Asuna, ia tampak khawatir karena beberapa detik lagi suatu kejadian harus ia alami.

"Silahkan menikmati hidangan malam ini..." Rai-A menutup sambutannya.

Tiba-tiba...

"SHUT"

Sebuah amunisi tiba-tiba menembus kepala Rai-A...

"BRUGH..."

Tanpa menunggu lama sang bandar narkoba itu kemudian tumbang di atas podium.

"Ayah..." Deidara terkejut melihat ayahnya terjatuh.

"AAAAAA"

Para tamu undangan mulai berteriak disaat melihat sang tuan rumah tergeletak jatuh di atas lantai.

Deidara yang melihat sang ayah tumbang, segera berlari ke arah ayahnya yang cukup jauh. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah alarm tanda bahaya berbunyi.

"Cepat keluar gedung! Ada bom aktif di sini!" Seru salah seorang pengawal Rai-A yang mendeteksi adanya bom aktif yang terus bergerak mundur dan siap meledak.

"Apa bom?" Tanyanya dalam hati.

"AAAAAAAAAA"

"AAAAAAAA"

Para tamu undangan lari tunggang langgang mendengar berita tersebut. Di podium sendiri tampak Rai-A yang sudah berada di ambang kematiannya. Deidara terus berlari berlawanan arah dengan para tamu undangan. Ia mendekati sang ayah yang tengah sekarat.

"Ayah...ayah..."

Deidara mengangkat tubuh sang ayah yang kekar itu.

"Dei...da...ra..." sang ayah berucap sebelum maut menjemputnya.

Deidara memeluk sang ayah di dekapannya. Para pengawal Rai-A dan Deidara segera mengamankan lokasi kejadian perkara.

"BUGH..."

Tubuh kekar itu kemudian berhenti bernafas.

"Ayaaaaahhhhh!"

Deidara berteriak dengan histerisnya sambil memeluk sang ayah yang berada di dalam dekapannya.

"Tuan Deidara, mari kita segera pergi dari sini." Ucap seorang pengawal Deidara yang mendatangi dirinya.

"Tidak! Cepat kalian cari siapa pelaku dari pembunuhan ini!" Seru Deidara sambil menahan genangan air mata yang hampir tumpah.

"Tapi tuan, tempat ini terdeteksi bom aktif. Jika anda masih tetap di sini, keselamatan Anda akan terancam tuan..." bujuk sang pengawal.

Tak lama suara sirene ambulance datang lalu segera membawa jasad sang Rai-A untuk ditindak lanjuti. Tak lama kemudian beberapa batalion polisi datang mengamankan gedung disertai para polisi penjinak bom yang cepat didatangkan ke lokasi.

"Ayah..."

Deidara terus memanggil nama sang ayah yang dibawa para petugas rumah sakit terelite di kota Osaka, Jepang.

Deidara kemudian mengikuti kemana sang ayah pergi, ia turut ikut bersama para perawat dan dokter menuju rumah sakit untuk menyelamatkan nyawa ayahnya.

.

.

.

Dua jam kemudian...

"TESS..."

"TESS..."

Cairan infus itu masih terus menetes, operasi telah selesai dilaksanakan. Sebuah amunisi berjenis peluru Mauser berkaliber 7.92 mm telah diambil dari dalam kepala sang ayah Deidara. Status sang ayah masih dinyatakan koma oleh pihak rumah sakit.

Di sana Deidara duduk melepas jas hitamnya sambil menunggui sang ayah yang koma. Tak ada Asuna di sana, padahal sebelum kejadian berlangsung Asuna selalu menemani kemana Deidara pergi.

Ternyata Asuna tengah disekap oleh Sasori di sebuah rumah kecil yang sudah lama tidak berpenghuni. Rumah itu tampak lusuh dan tidak terawat, banyak sarang laba-laba yang menempel di dinding rumah.

"Asuna."

Sasori datang mengenakan seragam jas hitam lengkap sambil membawa sebuah koper berisi uang.

Asuna sendiri terlihat tengah duduk diam di hadapan sebuah meja kayu berbentuk bundar.

"Ini untukmu, cepat pergi dari Jepang dan bawa ibu beserta kedua adikmu." Perintah Sasori kepada Asuna.

Asuna masih terdiam, ia tidak dapat mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"Aku tidak ingin jejak mu diketahui oleh Deidara setelah misi ini selesai. Semua hutangmu dan keluargamu aku bebaskan. Maka pergilah sekarang juga. Hilangkan jejakmu!" Sasori berseru lagi.

Asuna menitikkan air mata, ia tidak menyangka jika dirinya harus terlibat dalam sebuah rencana keji seperti ini.

"Aku...aku...merasa bersalah..." isaknya dalam tangis yang tak bersuara.

"Sudahlah Asuna, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan dirimu. Kau hanya bertugas mencari cela agar aku dapat menemuinya. Itu saja. Dan semua sudah selesai. Lekaslah pergi dan jangan pernah tinggalkan jejak. Aku khawatir jika kau masih bersama Deidara kau akan membongkar perjanjian ini." Sasori meneruskan.

Asuna kembali terdiam ia tidak menjawab.

"Ini, dua puluh juta yen. Cukup untuk menghidupi ibu beserta kedua adikmu dalam satu tahun terakhir."

Sasori menyerahkan sebuah koper kepada Asuna.

Asuna seperti enggan mengambil koper berisi uang itu.

"Cepat ambil dan lekas pergi dari sini!" Seru Sasori lagi.

Asuna kemudian mengambil koper yang diberikan oleh Sasori walaupun hatinya menolak pemberian itu.

"Sudah cepat!" Bentak Sasori kepada Asuna.

Asuna mau tidak mau menuruti perintah Sasori, di luar rumah tengah menunggu dua orang pengawal Sasori untuk membawa Asuna pergi dari Jepang beserta kedua adik dan ibunya seorang.

'Naruto...misiku telah berakhir... apa kau masih menungguku...?' Batin Asuna berbisik sambil membawa sebuah koper berisi uang pemberian dari Sasori, ayah kandung Asuna sendiri.

.

.

.

Esok harinya, Minggu pukul 8 pagi waktu setempat...

Di rumah sakit Osaka, Jepang.

"Tuan Deidara..." seorang pria bertubuh tegap menghampiri Deidara yang tengah tertidur di atas sofa tak jauh dari pembaringan sang ayah yang sedang koma.

"Hem..."

Deidara lalu terbangun, ia kemudian duduk sambil memijit pelipis kepalanya dengan jemari tangan kanan.

"Apa sudah ditemukan siapa dalang dari penembakkan terhadap ayahku?" Tanya Deidara yang kemudian melihat ke arah salah satu pengawalnya.

"Maafkan kami tuan Deidara, tapi kami rasa kejadian ini masih berada di dalam selimut yang tertutup." Ungkap pengawal Deidara.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Deidara lagi.

"Nona Asuna dinyatakan menghilang setelah kejadian tadi malam dan sebuah pesta baru saja dilaksanakan di pulau tempat kediaman tuan Sasori. Aku khawatir jika ini saling berhubungan." Sang pengawal membeberkan apa pendapatnya.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang mengurusnya. Kalian cepat tangkap siapa pelaku penembakkan semalam." Perintah Deidara kepada pengawal pribadinya.

"Baik tuan, saya mohon pamit..."

Pengawal Deidara yang berjas hitam itu membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Deidara lalu bergegas pergi untuk mencari informasi selanjutnya.

Deidara lalu mengambil handphone yang ada di saku celana sebelah kanannya kemudian ia menelepon seseorang.

"Halo..." tak lama terdengar suara dari seberang.

"Aku minta tutup semua akses atas nama Yuuki Asuna, Samui, Yui dan Minna. Jika kalian menemukan salah satu di antara mereka segera hubungi aku." Perintah Deidara kepada seseorang di seberang telepon.

"Baik, segera dilaksanakan." Sahut seseorang itu.

"TUT...TUT..."

Telepon pun terputus.

Deidara merenungi kembali kejadian yang baru saja menimpahnya, walaupun Deidara berstatus anak angkat. Tapi berkat ayah angkatnya lah Deidara dapat menjadi orang hebat seperti sekarang ini.

"Jika memang benar ini ada kaitannya dengan Asuna, berarti semua masalah ini tidak lepas dari Sasori. Atau jangan-jangan Sasori yang merencakan semua ini?" Tanya Deidara dengan dirinya sendiri sambil menggenggam sebuah handphone miliknya.

.

.

.

Di rumah keluarga Hyuuga...

Hinata tengah duduk manis di depan sang ayah sambil meminum secangkir teh di sebuah taman kecil yang berada di belakang rumahnya. Tubuhnya terbalut blouse putih dengan rok balon setinggi lutut. Ia tampak mendengari perkataan sang ayah untuk dirinya.

Hiashi mengenakan kimono hitam dengan dalaman yang berwarna putih. Ia kemudian memulai pembicaraan kepada sang anak.

"Hinata, ayah rasa di usiamu saat ini sudah pantas jika dirimu bersanding di atas pelaminan." Sang ayah mengawali perkataannya.

"Ayah sudah tua nak, rasanya ayah ingin sekali melihat cucu ayah sebelum ajal menjemput. Maukah kau segera menikah di usiamu yang masih terbilang muda ini, Hinata?"

Sang ayah bertanya kepada sang anak yang tampak diam sambil melihati keadaan sekeliling taman.

"Ayah rasa, Naruto adalah pemuda yang baik untukmu." Lanjut sang ayah.

Hinata merasa cemas, ia khawatir jika sang ayah benar-benar memaksanya untuk segera menikah bersama Naruto.

"Ayah...aku sebenarnya..." Hinata mencoba menuturkan.

"Hinata, ayah harap kau tidak menolaknya. Ayah sudah membicarakan hal ini kepada kedua orang tua Naruto. Lagipula kalian sudah cukup lama saling mengenal satu sama lain walaupun hanya terhitung bulan." Sang ayah memaparkan.

"Ayah...aku...aku..." Hinata terbata, ia ingin berterus terang kepada sang ayah tentang perasaan yang sesungguhnya tapi di lain sisi ia takut jika mengecewakan sang ayah.

"Nanti malam mereka akan datang makan malam bersama dan membicarakan lebih lanjut tentang pertunanganmu dengan Naruto..." sang ayah kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

"Ayah...aku..."

Hinata lagi-lagi mencoba menolak tapi sepertinya Hiashi tidak ada waktu untuk mendengarkan penolakan sang anak semata wayangnya.

"Bersiap-siaplah Hinata untuk menyambut calon suamimu..." sang ayah lalu berlalu dari hadapan Hinata.

"Ayah..." gumam Hinata yang mulai bersedih.

"HIEKS..."

Rasa getir Hinata rasakan saat dirinya tidak mampu melawan kehendak sang ayah, bulir-bulir air mata itupun menetes membasahi pipinya yang putih nan mulus.

Ia tertunduk lemah sambil mencengkram dasar kain roknya yang bermotif bunga-bunga itu. Hinata ingin menolak tapi lagi-lagi ia tidak kuasa...

.

.

.

Minggu, pukul 11. 45 siang waktu setempat.

Di sebuah motel di pinggir kota.

"Jangan bergerak!" Seru seorang polisi bersenapan laras panjang.

Tujuh orang polisi datang mengenakan pakaian anti teror di sebuah kamar motel. Dua orang berjaga di luar, lima orang polisi masuk ke dalam kamar motel lalu mengamankan seseorang yang tampak sedang meminum beberapa botol minuman keras.

Tak lama seorang pria berambut kuning panjang terkuncir satu datang memasuki kamar motel tersebut. Ia memutar silinder pistol peredam suaranya, mengenakan kemeja putih berlapis jas anti peluru dan memakai celana dasar serta sepatu hitam. Ia seperti seorang intel yang sedang membekuk seorang teroris.

"Sepertinya pesta mu telah berakhir pemuda..."

Dialah Deidara berjalan mendekati sang pemuda yang sudah terborgol ke belakang dan terduduk di atas sebuah kursi kayu yang ada di dalam kamar motel tersebut.

Dua orang polisi berjaga di belakangnya sedang tiga polisi yang lain mencari jejak dengan menyisir seluruh isi kamar motel.

"Fuuuh.."

Deidara mengangkat satu kakinya ke hadapan sang tersangka.

Tersangka tersebut berpakain kaos biru dengan celana dasar putih panjang. Wajahnya tampak mengantuk karena kebanyakan meminum alkohol.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Deidara sambil menarik dagu tersangka kasus penembakkan ayahnya.

"Cepat katakan padaku!" Seru Deidara sambil menodongkan pistolnya ke arah kepala tersangka.

Tersangka yang sudah terpengaruh alkohol masih tampak diam yang membuat Deidara semakin geram.

"Ambilkan air dan siram pria ini sampai ia sadar." Perintah Deidara kepada kedua polisi yang berjaga.

Salah satu polisi itu kemudian mengambil seember air lalu disiramkan ke tubuh tersangka.

"BBBUURRRRRR"

"Hah...hah...hah..."

Tak lama sang tersangka tersadar, tubuhnya mulai merasa kedinginan.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya. Siapa dirimu? Dan siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk menembak ayahku?!" Deidara berbicara kepada pria tersebut yang masih terduduk dengan tangan terborgol ke belakang.

"Aku...aku..." pria tersebut berusaha menjawab.

"Cepat katakan!" Seru Deidara mengulangi.

"Anda siapa dan bagaimana Anda bisa mengatakan hal itu kepadaku?" Tanya pria itu mencoba mengelak.

"Apa kau bilang?" Deidara mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pria yang telah berstatus sebagai tersangka kasus penembakkan sang ayah.

"Kau fikir sangat sulit bagiku untuk menemukanmu? Kau fikir aku ini siapa? Kau salah orang jika beranggapan aku sulit menemukanmu!" Ucap Deidara dengan wajah penuh amarah.

"Tapi...tapi aku tidak tahu menahu..." sang tersangka berkelit.

"Kau masih tidak mengaku?"

"DORR"

Sebuah peluru menembus lutut sebelah kiri pria yang telah ditetapkan sebagai tersangka itu.

"AAAAAAGGHH"

Pemuda itu lalu menjerit kesakitan, darah mulai mengalir dari lutut sang tersangka.

"Aku menemukanmu sebagai tamu tak diundang di dalam sebuah rekaman CCTV. Dan kau terlihat membawa sebuah gitar palsu yang ternyata isinya adalah perlengkapanmu dalam melancarkan aksimu yang sadis itu. Kau masih menyangkal?"

Deidara bertanya lagi sambil memutar kembali silinder pistol peredam suaranya.

"Aku..."

"Apa Sasori yang menyuruhmu, Suigetsu!" Tanya Deidara lagi yang sudah mengetahui siapa sniper bayaran yang diperintahkan untuk menembak ayahnya.

"DEEPPP"

Pria yang menjadi tersangka itu tubuhnya seketika bergetar bukan main saat mendengar nama Sasori.

"Benar bukan?" Tanya Deidara lagi.

"Pak, kami menemukan satu koper uang di balik dinding ini." Salah seorang polisi menyerahkan koper berisi uang kepada Deidara.

Deidara lalu melihat gambar tengkorak yang bersilang dua tulang di dalam koper.

"Hmmm...kau masih menyangkal, aku tahu benar lambang yang ada di koper ini. Cepat katakan Suigetsu!" Teriak Deidara yang sudah tidak dapat menahan kesabarannya.

"Ba..baik..akan aku katakan. Tapi apa kau mau melindungiku darinya?" Tanya pria itu yang memang benar adalah Suigetsu.

"Jika kau tidak mau mengatakannya maka aku akan mengeksekusimu di sini. Tapi jika kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya maka hukumanmu akan diperingan atas persetujuan dariku." Ucap Deidara lagi.

"Apa...apa ucapanmu dapat dipercaya?" Tanya Suigetsu lagi yang sudah terpojokkan karena percuma saja jika dia melawan. Darahnya pun semakin banyak mengalir.

"Heyy, kau fikir kau siapa dapat berbicara seenaknya kepada aparat negara sepertiku? Dan apa kau fikir aku akan menjilat ludahku sendiri?!" Deidara balik bertanya.

"Ba...baik...aku akan menceritakan yang sebenarnya kepadamu." Ungkapnya lalu memulai asal muasal kejadian yang sebenarnya.

Deidara kemudian mendengarkan baik-baik setiap perkataan yang dilontarkan Suigetsu. Sampai ia menemukan sebuah kepastian siapa dalang di balik penembakkan ayahnya.

.

.

.

Pukul tiga sore waktu setempat, di sebuah bandara Internasional Jepang.

Tampak Asuna yang sedang diperiksa polisi bandara untuk dimintai keterangan. Di sana sang ibu bersama kedua adiknya tampak sedang menunggu prosesi tanya jawab Asuna di dalam sebuah ruangan tertutup.

Visanya ditolak oleh pihak bandara dan seluruh barang yang ia bawa menjadi tertahan. Asuna tidak dapat berpergian ke luar Jepang setelah Deidara memerintahkan seluruh divisi transportasi milik negara menutup aksesnya.

"Ibu, kakak lama sekali ya bu di dalam sana.." Yui berkata kepada ibunya, ia tampak cantik mengenakan jaket frozen dan celana jeans ukuran kecil yang berwarna biru ditambah sepatu catnya yang berwarna hitam. Sementara Minna tampak mengenakan gaun minimalis berwarna cream dan sepatu yang juga berwarna cream.

"Sabar sayang, kak Asuna sedang diperiksa surat ijinnya " Samui menuturkan, ia mengenakan blose abu-abu dengan celana levis hitam dan sepatu hak yang berwarna hitam kelam.

"Baiklah bu..." sahut Yui kepada ibunya.

Sementara itu Asuna masih tertahan di dalam ruangan sampai sosok yang ia kenal datang.

Asuna duduk membelakangi pintu masuk, di hadapannya ada seorang polisi bandara.

"KREK..."

Pintu dibuka dari luar, segera saja sang polisi bandara berdiri memberi hormat kepada yang datang.

"Selamat sore pak." Sapa sang polisi bandara.

Pria yang datang itu hanya memberikan kode agar sang polisi segera keluar dari ruangan berukuran 2x2 meter itu.

Asuna masih tertunduk lesu, perasaan bersalah menghantuinya.

"TAP"

Pundak kanannya ditepuk seseorang pria yang baru saja datang, Asuna pun tersadar ia segera menoleh ke arah belakang.

Jantungnya seketika berdetak sangat kencang saat melihat pria itu di hadapannya.

"Deidara nii..." ucap Asuna tak menyangka.

Deidara masih diam, ia kemudian duduk di hadapan Asuna. Sambil menelan ludahnya dan mengatur nafas ia mencoba berbicara kepada Asuna, sang gadis berambut panjang nan cantik itu.

"Hah...Asuna..." Deidara menegur Asuna sambil menatap langit-langit ruangan.

"Ada suatu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu dan aku ingin kau menjawabnya dengan jujur." Pinta Deidara kepada Asuna, ia masih mengenakan rompi anti peluru itu.

"DEPP"

"DEPP"

Asuna mulai menunjukkan tingkah anehnya, ia menjadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Di mana dirimu saat kejadian penembakkan semalam?" Tanya Deidara kepada Asuna sambil menatap wajah sang gadis.

"Deidara nii, aku... ikut keluar gedung... bersama para tamu yang lain." Jawab Asuna terbata-bata.

"Dan kau meninggalkanku sendiri di dalam sana?" Tanya Deidara lagi.

"Aku...aku takut Deidara nii, maka dari itu aku langsung berlari keluar gedung." Jawab Asuna lagi yang tidak berani menatap langsung Deidara.

"Kau takut saat aku bersamamu, atau kau takut sebuah rahasia ku ketahui?" Lagi-lagi Deidara bertanya.

"DEP..DEP..DEP..DEP.."

Jantung Asuna berdetak tidak beraturan, ia mulai kesulitan mengatur nafas. Ia ingin berkata jujur tapi ia pun takut.

"Asuna..." Deidara beranjak mendekati Asuna

"Berdirilah..." pinta Deidara kepada Asuna.

Asuna mengikuti apa yang diminta Deidara lalu iapun beranjak berdiri.

"Mengapa saat aku mengalami kepahitan kau malah ingin pergi meninggalkanku, dan tanpa sepengetahuan dariku?" Deidara menatap Asuna sambil memegang kedua pundaknya.

"Deidara nii...aku sungguh tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan semua ini." Asuna ketakutan dia mulai menangis.

"HAPP"

Sebuah pelukan hangat Asuna terima disaat dirinya berlinangan air mata.

"Asuna, maafkan aku. Aku tidak berniat menuduhmu ikut ambil andil dalam permasalahan ini. Ayahmu ya ayahmu, dirimu ya dirimu.

Asuna...aku menyayangimu, tapi mengapa kau tidak mau jujur kepadaku. Kau membutuhkan banyak uang sedang aku tidak mengetahuinya. Apakah aku sosok yang sangat menakutkan bagimu?"

Tanya Deidara sambil memeluk erat Asuna.

"Deidara nii, aku..."

"Aku kesepian Asuna, sama seperti yang Naruto rasakan. Saat ini ayahku masih dalam keadaan koma dan kecil kemungkinan ia akan tersadar setelah sebuah peluru bersarang di kepalanya. Dan sekarang..."

Deidara tidak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya, hatinya terasa teriris dan ia pun menangis di pelukan Asuna.

"Dan sekarang kau ingin meninggalkanku sendiri di sini...?" Deidara bertanya sambil terisak.

"Deidara nii..."

Asuna tidak menyangka jika Deidara datang hanya untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya.

"Maafkan aku Deidara nii, aku takut...aku khawatir jika kehadiranku hanya akan menjadi sebuah beban untukmu." Balas Asuna yang mulai merasa iba terhadap kejadian yang menimpah Deidara.

"HIEKS..."

Deidara melepaskan pelukkannya, ia kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Asuna.

"Aku sungguh bodoh ya...aku benar-benar bodoh..." Deidara mengambil tissue untuk mengusap air matanya yang jatuh.

"Aku memaksakan kehendakku kepada orang yang aku sayangi. Sedangkan dia tidak mencintaiku... aku tahu Asuna kalau kau mencintai Naruto. Tapi tolong jangan kau fikirkan egomu sendiri. Jika kau bersama Naruto lalu aku dengan siapa?" Deidara mengutarakan isi hatinya. Ia mencoba menetralkan diri dari kehampaan yang hampir merenggut jiwanya.

"Deidara nii..." Asuna tampak iba melihat keadaan Deidara saat ini, bagaimana pun perasaan Asuna sangat tersentuh dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Deidara.

"Sekarang pergilah..." Deidara kemudian mengatakan hal itu kepada Asuna.

"Deidara nii..."

"Pergilah kemanapun kau mau Asuna. Dan biarkan aku sendiri di sini..." ucap Deidara dengan masih membelakangi Asuna.

"Deidara nii...maafkan aku..." sahut Asuna yang mencoba mendekat ke arah Deidara.

"HAPP"

Asuna kemudian memeluk tubuh Deidara dari belakang, mencoba menenangkan hati dan keadaan Deidara yang sedang kacau. Pelukan itu terbalaskan, dengan perlahan tangan kanan Deidara memegang kedua tangan Asuna yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Mereka akhirnya dapat mengerti keadaan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Malam, pukul 8 waktu setempat.

Di kediaman Hyuuga sedang diadakan makan malam bersama keluarga Uzumaki.

Mereka tampak mengenakan pakaian formal saat menyantap hidangan makan malam tersebut. Selepasnya mereka lalu menuju ke inti pertemuan yang diadakan kedua belah pihak.

"Jadi bagaimana Naruto, apa kau setuju dengan pertunangan ini?" Tanya Hiashi langsung kepada Naruto.

Naruto tampak terdiam, begitupun dengan Hinata yang terlihat mengenakan long dress hitamnya.

"Naruto..."

Sapa Hiashi lagi kepada Naruto, baik Kushina maupun Minato tampak sangat tidak enak hati melihat keadaan itu terjadi.

"Maaf tuan Hiashi..." Minato mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Hiashi.

"Biarkan aku saja ayah..." ucap Naruto kemudian.

Seluruh pasang bola mata mengarahkan pandangannya ke sang pemuda berambut kuning ini. Sambil menarik nafas pajang ia lalu mengutarakan isi hatinya.

"Maafkan aku paman, aku tidak bisa melangsungkan pertunangan bersama Hinata." Jawab Naruto dengan tegas.

"Hem..." Hiashi yang terlihat kecewa berusaha menanyakan masalah yang sesungguhnya.

"Sepertinya waktu terlalu sangat dekat untuk dirimu Naruto, benar begitu?" Hiashi bertanya lebih lanjut.

Naruto lalu beranjak berdiri, ia membungkukkan tubuhnya menghadap Hiashi.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan pertunangan bersama anakmu, paman. Permisi..." Naruto kemudian pergi meninggalkan meja makan.

"Naruto!" Sang ibu berteriak memanggil anaknya tapi sayang Naruto tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali.

"Kushina, tenangkan dirimu." Minato berusaha menahan sang istri yang hendak mengejar Naruto.

Hiashi semakin menjadi tidak enak hati sendiri, ia kemudian menyuruh Hinata untuk mengejar Naruto dan Hinatapun menuruti permintaan ayahnya.

Hinata kemudian berlari mengejar kemana sang Uzumaki pergi.

"Naruto...tunggu!" Hinata berusaha menggapai Naruto.

"TAPP"

Tangan kanan Naruto diraih Hinata.

"Naruto, tolong jangan bersikap seperti itu. Aku tahu kau masih marah kepadaku. Tapi tolong biarkan aku menjelaskannya sendiri kepada ayahku." Pinta Hinata kepada Naruto.

Naruto pun berbalik menghadap Hinata.

"Hinata, kau tidak perlu repot-repot membahagiakan hati orang lain sedangkan kau sendiri menderita. Aku tahu kau sangat mencintai Itachi, jadi kukuhkanlah hatimu itu." Sahut Naruto lalu kembali berjalan, pegangan tangan Hinata ia lepaskan.

"Naruto...!" Hinata mencoba mengejar lagi.

"Kau tenang saja, aku akan membantumu untuk bersamanya. Anggap saja ini sebagai rasa terima kasihku karena kau telah berhasil mengalihkan kesedihan dan kesepianku selama ini." Naruto berucap membelakangi Hinata, ia terus berjalan keluar kediaman Hyuuga.

"Naruto..." Hinata terdiam, ia tidak tahu hal yang dilakukannya salah atau tidak. Tapi yang jelas hatinya saat ini dipenuhi kebimbangan. Menuruti kehendak sang ayah atau mementingkan perasaannya.

.

.

.

Pukul 11.45 malam.

Di sebuah markas badan intelijen negara.

"Pak, semua sudah terkonfirmasi. Sasori adalah dalang dari balik penembakkan terhadap tuan Rai-A." Seorang intel negara memberikan informasinya kepada Deidara yang tengah berada di ruangan intel.

"Baik, siapakan satu bataliyon pasukan amfibi untuk mengepung markasnya. Kita berangkat malam ini juga." Ucap Deidara lalu melihat ke arah peta radius yang berada di hadapannya.

"Baik pak, segera dilaksanakan!" Sahut sang intel negara tersebut.

Segala sesuatu dipersiapkan oleh Deidara utuk mengepung habis markas Sasori. Hatinya penuh dendam kepada seseorang yang tidak pernah ia sangka melakukan hal keji kepada ayah angkatnya sendiri. Sebuah musuh dalam selimut dan duri dalam daging.

"Sasori... aku sendiri yang akan menghabisi nyawamu malam ini." Ucap Deidara sambil memasukkan 6 butir peluru ke dalam pistol revolver peredam suaranya.

Apakah aksi balas dendam Deidara akan berhasil?

Dan mampukah Naruto menyatukan kembali Hinata dan Itachi, gurunya sendiri?

.

.

.

Tbc


	30. Kematian

Fanfiction My Love is You

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Sword Art Online Disclaimer Reki Kawahara

My Love is You

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family and etc.

Type : Crossover

Rate : T+

Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Yuuki Asuna, Kirigaya Kazuto and friends

Main Pair : Ssstt...

Warning : Oc, Ooc, Au, Ar, At, Typo(s) and many mistakes anymore!

.

.

Chapter 30 Kematian

.

.

Malam yang gelap, udara yang dingin dan lautan yang membekukan tak menjadi alasan bagi para pasukan amfibi dalam menjalankan tugasnya.

Mereka memasuki kawasan terlarang dalam radius dua kilometer dari titik pusat atas pengalihan yang Deidara ciptakan. Rupanya, sang ahli pembuat senjata pemusnah massal ini juga sangat ahli dalam strategi penyerangan. Ia mempunyai rencana sendiri untuk mengutuk sang dalang penyebab dari penembakkan sang ayah.

"J-0105 izin memasuki area..." ucap seorang pilot helikopter saat memasuki kawasan pulau Sasori.

Dari menara mercusuar itu tak lama membalas, "Code of Land." Pinta seorang pengawas menara.

"Two Eight Zero Six Deidara." Deidara mengambil alih pembicaraan. Ia duduk di samping sang pilot yang menerbangkan helikopter.

Sang pengawas menara memasukkan sandi ke dalam menu izin buka landasan.

"Two Eight Zero Six Unlock, please..." jawab pengawas menara segera setelah ia memasukkan sandi ke dalam komputer menara pengawas.

Tak lama beberapa orang anak buah Sasori keluar dari menara lalu menyambut kedatangan Deidara di dini hari yang tampak sunyi dan gelap pekat itu.

Gemuruh ombak seakan menjadi pertanda suatu peristiwa besar akan segera terjadi. Dan tak lama helikopter Deidara pun landing...

"Selamat datang Deidara sama..." seorang anak buah Sasori menyambut kedatangan Deidara saat turun dari helikopter.

Para anak buah Sasori yang berjaga di menara pengawas terfokus pada kedatangan Deidara, sementara para pasukkan amfibi itu mulai masuk ke dalam markas besar Sasori.

Satu batalion pasukan amfibi dikerahkan di bawah komando Deidara.

"Terima kasih." Sahut Deidara lalu tak lama sepuluh pasukkan amfibi yang berpakaian hitam-hitam itu muncul sambil menodongkan senjata laras panjang ke arah anak buah Sasori yang menyambut kedatangan Deidara.

"Diamlah, jika kalian ingin tetap selamat." Ucap Deidara lalu segera masuk ke dalam markas Sasori.

Anak-anak buah Sasori tampak diam dan segera saja tangan dan kaki mereka di borgol oleh para pasukan amfibi itu.

Deidara meneruskan langkah kakinya, ia berjalan ditemani seorang pengawal pribadi. Tubuhnya masih terbalut jaket anti peluru. Berkemeja putih panjang, bercelana dasar hitam dan juga bersepatu hitam mengkilat.

Langkah kakinya terdengar cepat sambil memegang senjata api berperedam suara.

"BRRAAAKKK"

Pintu demi pintu ruangan dibuka paksa oleh para pasukkan amfibi.

"Don't move!" Pinta para pasukkan yang mengepung para anak buah Sasori di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Tak lama Deidara tiba di sebuah ruangan yang sudah terkondisi oleh para pasukkan amfibi. Di sana terlihat Sasori yang sedang terduduk santai di sebuah kursi empuk sambil menyilangkan kedua kaki dan menggenggam tangannya sendiri.

"Jadi...kau sudah mengetahui semuanya, Deidara..." ucap Sasori dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Sasori terkepung sepuluh pasukkan amfibi yang menodongkan senjata laras panjang kearahnya saat itu. Deidara pun berjalan mendekati Sasori dengan tetap berjaga-jaga.

"Hn..." ia tersenyum saat sudah berhadapan dengan Sasori.

"Deidara...Deidara, nasib kita sama. Kita sama-sama seorang anak yatim piatu yang berusaha bertahan hidup. Mengapa kau berbuat seperti ini kepadaku padahal aku telah memenuhi apa yang kau mau." Ungkap Sasori yang sudah tidak dapat berkutik karena terkepung pasukkan Deidara.

Bukan hal yang sulit untuk Deidara menaklukkan markas besar Sasori yang ia tahu benar sisi lemahnya, karena setiap sebulan sekali Deidara selalu berkunjung menjenguk seseorang yang sudah ia anggap seperti seorang kakaknya sendiri.

Hanya dalam hitungan menit, satu batalyon pasukkan amfibi yang berada dibawah komando Deidara dapat melumpuhkan seluruh penghuni markas besar Sasori.

"Sasori, aku tidak pernah menyangka jika duri itu berada dalam dagingku sendiri." Sahut Deidara yang masih tampak santai dengan tetap memegang pistolnya.

"Hemm...kau jangan terlalu naif Deidara. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang dapat engkau percaya bahkan bayanganmu sendiri akan pergi meninggalkanmu di saat gelap menerjang. Dan aku punya alasan kuat mengapa aku melakukannya." Ucap Sasori santai.

Deidara mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ia mulai merasa darahnya bergejolak saat mendengar ucapan Sasori.

"Ada baiknya jika kau tetap berpihak kepadaku, bukankah kita sama-sama saling diuntungkan." Lanjut Sasori.

"Diam Kau!"

Deidara segera mengangkat pistolnya dan mengarahkan pistol itu ke arah Sasori yang masih duduk di atas sebuah kursi berwarna hitam berbahan foam.

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti rasanya kehilangan dengan sifat iblismu itu, Sasori! Jangan kau fikir kau tahu segalanya tentang diriku!" Seru Deidara yang memegang erat-erat pistolnya.

"Hahahahaha..." Sasori tertawa, entah mengapa ia melakukan hal seperti itu di ambang kematiannya.

"Deidara...Deidara..." Sasori lalu beranjak bangun dari duduknya. Para pasukkan amfibi itu semakin siap untuk menembak Sasori. Tapi Deidara belum memerintahkannya.

"Kau salah jika kau berkata seperti itu, kau pun tidak tahu apa-apa tentang diriku Deidara. Mengapa aku melakukan hal seperti itu kepada ayah angkatmu. Kau tidak tahu ada apa di masa lalu yang belum terselesaikan sampai sekarang. Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahuinya dan mungkin sudah saatnya kebenaran itu kau ketahui." Sasori menuturkan.

"Sasori, aku tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa lagi darimu. Malam ini juga aku akan menyelesaikannya!" Seru Deidara kepada Sasori.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus mengetahui satu hal." Sahut Sasori.

Sasori lalu mengambil sebuah map dari kursi yang ia duduki lalu memegang dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ini, ini bukti perjanjian yang telah aku buat. Asuna tidak pernah mencintaimu, aku yang telah memaksanya untuk melakukan apa yang aku inginkan. Jadi sandiwara ini telah selesai Deidara. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang bukan hakmu." Lanjut Sasori.

"DEPP"

Deidara benar-benar bertambah marah, ia teringat dengan semua kenangan yang pernah ia lalui bersama Asuna. Ternyata semua itu hanyalah sebuah bayangan semu. Deidara sudah tidak kuat menahan amarahnya.

"Atas nama negara aku mengeksekusimu, Sasori."

"DORR"

Sebuah amunisi meluncur dengan cepat ke arah kepala Sasori.

"BRUUGH"

Tubuh pria mungil itu pun terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri. Para pasukkan amfibi lalu segera menangani jasad sang Akasuna.

Sasori dinyatakan meninggal di tempat, setelah Deidara mengekseskusinya pada dini hari tepat pukul dua lewat dua puluh dua menit waktu setempat.

Setelah urusannya selesai, Deidara segera berjalan keluar dari ruangan dengan perasaan yang tercabik-cabik. Hatinya merasa perih terhadap kebenaran yang ia dengar, terlebih jika Asuna tidak benar-benar mendampinginya. Ia menahan air mata yang akan keluar, ia berusaha menipiskan rasa itu. Sebuah rasa yang tak dapat diucapkan.

Sementara para pasukkan amfibi yang berada di bawah komandonya menetralisir keadaan pulau, Deidara segera kembali ke kota dengan menaiki helikopter berkode J-0105.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian...

Di sebuah tepi pantai, Deidara menatap lurus horizon pantai yang sudah mulai terang karena sebentar lagi matahari akan terbit.

Memakai kemeja hitam panjang yang bercelana dasar putih tanpa alas kaki, ia berusaha merasakan desiran lembut angin yang menyapu tubuhnya. Ia bimbang dan juga sakit, hatinya benar-benar hancur saat membaca perjanjian yang dibuat oleh Sasori dan Asuna.

"Asuna...aku tidak tahu jika ayahmu memaksa dirimu untuk melakukan hal ini." Gumam Deidara sambil terus menatap lurus ke depan.

"Hah..." helaan nafasnya terasa berat menghadapi situasi saat ini.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini Asuna..." Deidara bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Deidara tidak dapat memungkiri jika ia memang mencintai Asuna, hampir dua bulan ia bersama sang gadis bersurai coklat keemasan itu. Berbagi suka dan duka dan saling menjaga satu sama lain. Ia mulai mengingat kenangan-kenangan yang ia lewati bersama Asuna. Canda tawa, duka lara semua tiba-tiba terlintas di fikiran pemuda berkuncir satu ini.

"Asuna..."

Semilir angin yang membelai tubuhnya dengan lembut tidak dapat membantu sama sekali, Deidara dilema. Ia sadar jika Asuna memang tidak mencintai dirinya melainkan memang mencintai Naruto. Semua yang Asuna lakukan saat bersamanya hanyalah sebuah KETERPAKSAAN.

Deidara terus menyendiri di tepi pantai itu sampai matahari terbit dengan sempurna.

.

.

.

Di sebuah rumah kecil...

Yui dan Minna sedang asik bercengkrama bersama di dalam sebuah kamar yang hanya berukuran 2x3 meter. Sang kakak, Yui tampak menghibur sang adik yang sedang bersedih dikarenakan dirinya rindu akan masa-masa bersekolah.

Minna mengenakan baju terusan bermotif panda yang tanpa lengan dengan warna dasar putih. Sedang Yui mengenakan kaos berwarna dasar hitam dengan motif huruf-huruf yang berwarna warni.

"Kakak...aku ingin bersekolah lagi, mengapa kita hidup berpindah-pindah seperti ini ya kak?"

Tanya Minna kepada sang kakak sambil memeluk boneka beruang yang diberi Asuna.

"Sabarlah Minna, nanti juga kita akan bersekolah lagi. Kak Asuna sedang sibuk mengurus pekerjaannya. Nanti jika kita sudah menetap pasti kak Asuna akan menyekolahkan kita lagi." Hibur Yui kepada Minna.

"Tapi ibu, kenapa ibu terlihat begitu sedih ya kak, ibu selalu saja menangis saat berbicara kepada kak Asuna. Mengapa seperti itu ya, aku jadi ingin tahu." Ucap Minna dengan polosnya.

Yui merangkul sang adik lalu menyandarkan kepala Minna ke bahunya.

"Kita masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti masalah orang dewasa Minna. Kita bersyukur saja kita masih mempunyai tempat tinggal dan dapat makan seadanya. Kakak yakin suatu hari kehidupan keluarga kita akan berubah asal kita saling mendukung satu sama lain. Karena kita adalah keluarga..." ucap Yui berusaha bijak.

Yui sebentar lagi akan menginjak masa-masa SMP tapi sayang ia harus berhenti dari sekolah karena masalah yang menimpah Asuna dan ibunya. Tapi ia tetap tegar dan berusaha menghibur sang adik walaupun ia juga sebenarnya sangat rindu dengan teman-teman sepermainan yang berada di sekolahnya.

Tak ada yang tahu akan hari esok, terus lakukan yang terbaik agar kamu dapat memanennya dengan rasa puas.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian...

"Dei...da...ra..."

Seorang pria terlihat kesulitan berbicara dengan keadaan cairan infus yang masih berusaha memberi nafas-nafas kehidupan. Selang udara yang masih menempel di hidungnya seperti tidak sanggup untuk menembus kerongkongan sang pasien yang tengah berada di ambang kematian.

Di sampingnya duduk seorang pria terkuncir satu sedang menangisi keadaannya sambil tetap terus memegang tangan kanan seseorang yang terbaring lemah. Isak tangis menyelimuti dirinya di dalam ruangan intensif itu. Bulir-bulir air matapun jatuh berguguran memenuhi luasnya bumi.

"Ay...ayah...ingin...kau tetap meneruskan hidup...mu, Dei...dara..." ucapnya lagi sambil berusaha mengambil nafas.

"To...tolong ja..ngan pernah ikuti je...jak ay..yah..." pesannya yang penuh arti.

"Ay...ayah...ingin kau menyelesaikan urusan ayah yang tertunda... dan...dan..." sang pria itu sudah bernafas dengan tersengal-sengal.

"Bijaklah dalam menyingkapi sesuatu..." lanjut sang ayah.

Sang pria terus saja berpesan kepada sang anak sebelum maut menjemputnya. Sementara sang anak sudah tidak sanggup menahan kesedihannya yang hampir-hampir meledak ke permukaan.

Ia terlihat menundukkan wajahnya sambil terus mengusap air matanya. Kesedihannya, kehancuran dan kehampaan yang mulai merasuki jiwanya yang rapuh.

"Ay...ayah..." sang ayah berusaha untuk bicara lagi

"Ayah...kumohon jangan teruskan. Aku...aku tidak sanggup ayah untuk mendengarnya.." ucapnya dalam isak tangis.

Sang ayah terlihat tersenyum sedih ke arahnya. Tangan kirinya berusaha menggapai kepala si anak.

"Deidara, anak ku..." ucapnya sambil mengusap kepala si anak.

Air mata itu makin bercucuran dengan derasnya, pria itu menangis tersedu-sedu. Untung saja tidak ada yang melihatnya, hanya dia berdua dengan sang ayah yang sedang berada di dalam ruangan itu.

"Dei..." ucap pria tua itu lagi.

"Ayah, aku telah menghabisi nyawa seseorang yang menjadi dalang dari penembakkan ini. Dia ternyata adalah orang terdekatku yang tak pernah aku sangka sebelumnya. Aku harap berita ini dapat menjadi pengobat rasa sakit yang sedang ayah derita." Ucap Deidara sambil menatap sang ayah.

"Dei...itu tidak baik. Dendam hanya akan menghasilkan dendam..." sahut sang ayah yang berusaha berbicara dengan lancar.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa terima yah, karena ayah aku dapat seperti sekarang ini. Lagipula aku memang tidak menyukai orang seperti dia yang memperalat anaknya sendiri." Deidara berusaha menceritakan apa yang ia alami.

Sang ayah tersenyum tipis, ia berusaha mengerti keadaan si anak yang tengah kacau akibat perasaannya yang tercabik-cabik.

"Ayah mengerti, tapi Dei...sungguh lebih baik kau melepas yang bukan hak mu." Sang ayah berusaha menanggapi.

"Dei...ay...ayah..." tiba-tiba nafas sang ayah tersengal-sengal.

"Ayah..." pria yang memang adalah Deidara itu menjadi panik saat melihat sang ayah kesulitan bernafas.

"Ayah...aku panggilkan dokter..." Deidara berusaha meninggalkan sang ayah tapi sang ayah menahannya.

"Ti...dak usah Dei..." sang ayah menolaknya, sepertinya ia sudah tahu jika saat itu adalah detik-detik terakhir baginya.

"Dei...Dei...dara...ay...ayah...menyayangimu..." ucap sang ayah di ujung nafasnya.

"GLEEEG"

Tiba-tiba sang ayah tidak sadarkan diri dan monitor jantung itu terlihat mulai bergaris lurus.

"Ayah..." Deidara tidak menyangka jika dia akan melihat hal itu.

"Ayahhh!... ayahh!" Ia berteriak dengan histeris sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh sang ayah.

"Ayyyaaaahhh...!" Teriak ia sambil memeluk sang ayah yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

Beberapa pengawal pun segera masuk ke dalam ruangan saat mendengar teriakan Deidara, dan tak lama beberapa dokter datang untuk mengecek keadaan sang ayah.

Deidara segera menyingkir dan memandangi sang ayah dari salah satu sudut ruangan. Ia mengusap air matanya, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya di saat orang lain datang melihatnya. Bagaimanapun Deidara harus tetap menjaga wibawanya sebagai alat negara untuk tidak meneteskan air mata setitikpun pada saat berhadapan dengan orang lain.

Beberapa tindakkan medis cepat dilakukan oleh para dokter profesional tersebut, alat kejut jantung pun digunakan sebagai solusi terakhir. Tapi...

Terlihat sang dokter yang menangani sang ayah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTT"

Layar monitor pendeteksi jantung itu bergaris lurus.

"Maafkan kami tuan Deidara, ayah Anda sudah tidak dapat tertolong lagi..." sang dokter terlihat berduka menyampaikan kabar kepada Deidara.

Deidara hanya diam membeku, hatinya tidak dapat menerima kabar itu. Yah bukan kabar itu yang ingin ia dengar, ia berusaha berjalan mendekati jasad sang ayah. Lidahnya tak dapat bergerak. Di depan kedua matanya sendiri sang ayah pergi meninggalkannya. Menghembuskan nafas terakhir di pelukkan sang anak.

Para dokter berusaha menenangkan sang pria yang terlihat hampir jatuh ke atas lantai ruangan. Ia tidak dapat menerima kenyataan yang sedang terjadi.

'Ayyaaah...' batinnya berbisik lirih menghadapi kejadian ini...

.

.

.

Sore hari...

Pemakaman sang bandar narkoba tingkat internasional itu telah dilaksanakan. Banyak kalangan sanak saudara dan kerabat yang datang. Tak lupa para pejabat tinggi negara yang ikut menghadiri acara terakhir yang dipersembahkan untuk sang ayah.

Tapi di luar area pemakaman banyak para awak media yang ingin meliput dan mempertanyakan hal yang selama ini tertutupi dari publik. Menanyakan kebenaran tentang sang ayah, apakah benar ia adalah seorang bandar narkoba yang selama ini dilindungi negara.

Saat Deidara keluar dari area pemakaman banyak para pengawal yang mengawalnya dari para awak media yang berusaha meliputnya. Tekanan demi tekanan Deidara rasakan sendiri, belum lagi pertanggungjawaban atas kasus sang ayah selama ini.

Beberapa hari setelah kepergian sang ayah, Deidara harus menghadapi polemik di jajaran pemerintahan kaisar Jepang. Pihak parlemen memintanya untuk segera mundur dari jabatan yang ia pegang sekarang ini, tapi perdana menteri dan kaisar Jepang masih mempertahankannya sebagai alat negara yang sangat dibutuhkan. Terlebih saat ini situasi Korea Utara yang semakin memanas membuat Deidara sangat dibutuhkan untuk menjaga benteng kekaisaran.

Tapi awak media tidak peduli akan hal itu, mereka malah membuat berita seolah-olah perdana menteri dan kaisar Jepang telah menerima suap dari mendiang ayah angkat Deidara.

"Akhirnya, semua terbongkar Chouji." Ucap Shikamaru kepada Chouji saat menonton berita di layar kota.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Ia menjadi sorotan publik. Entahlah yang mana yang benar." Ungkap Chouji yang juga ikut melihat berita di layar kota itu.

Mereka melihat berita yang diputar di balai kota sehabis melakukan pelatihan basket bersama di kampusnya. Tampak pakaian yang mereka kenakan pun masih berseragam olahraga basket.

"Semoga ini menjadi langkah awal agar Naruto dan Asuna dapat bersatu kembali." Do'a Shikamaru untuk sahabatnya.

"Yah, aku juga berharap seperti itu Shikamaru." Sahut Chouji menanggapi ucapan Shikamaru.

Keduanya kemudian meneruskan perjalanannya mencari sebuah toko perlengkapan olahraga, dengan berjalan kaki mereka menyusuri pinggir jalan yang ada di kota tersebut.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kediaman Hyuuga...

Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya di hadapan Hiashi sang ayah Hinata. Dengan berseragam kantor, kemeja panjang berwarna putih dan celana dasar hitam, ia tampak berlutut di hadapan Hiashi untuk mengajukan sebuah permohonan.

"Aku mohon padamu paman, izinkan Hinata memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri. Ia benar-benar mencintai Itachi. Tolong, tolong jangan paksaan kehendak paman kepada anak paman yang tinggal satu-satunya ini. Aku mohon..." pinta Naruto sambil berlutut di hadapan Hiashi.

Hiashi masih menekan Hinata untuk segera bertunangan dengan Naruto. Karena tekanan itulah membuat Hinata menjadi mengundurkan diri dari kantor Minato sebagai sekretaris pribadi Naruto. Naruto lalu segera mengambil tindakkan cepat, ia takut Hinata berkata jujur tentang perasaan yang sebenarnya yang akan membuat Hiashi menjadi murka.

Sore hari itu juga, Naruto segera bergegas mendatangi kediaman Hyuuga untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Terbukti dengan Hiashi tampak kesal dan juga risih, kimono hitam yang membalut tubuhnya terkesan begitu mencekam saat mendengar salah satu nama anak dari keluarga Uchiha.

"Naruto, bangunlah. Tidak seharusnya kau bersikap seperti itu." Pinta Hiashi kepada Naruto.

Naruto terus saja berlutut di hadapan Hiashi, ia tidak akan berdiri sampai Hiashi mengabulkan permohonannya. Sedang dari balik pintu ruangan terlihat seorang gadis cantik yang sedang menangisi apa yang Naruto perbuat.

"Naruto...kau terlalu baik untukku..." ucapnya lirih ia tidak berani menujukkan diri di hadapan sang ayah dan seorang pemuda yang sedang memperjuangkan cintanya.

"Paman, aku mohon. Sekali lagi aku mohon..." kali ini Naruto bersujud di hadapan Hiashi yang membuat Hinata semakin menangis tersedu-sedu.

Hiashi tampak diam, ia bingung untuk mengatakan tidak tapi permohonan Naruto yang sangat tulus itu mampu meluluhkan hatinya yang sekeras batu.

.

.

.

Kamis, pukul 10 pagi waktu setempat.

Deidara masih mengajukan cuti kerja kepada negara. Pekerjaannya pun hampir saja selesai. Tapi tekanan yang ia terima begitu dahsyat sehingga membuat dirinya semakin terpuruk. Ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, beberapa lembar dokumen sang ayah pun dia baca. Ia terkejut saat melihat sebuah foto yang ia kenal dan beberapa pengakuan dosa yang telah ayahnya tulis.

.

.

.

Mungkin aku adalah manusia terkotor di muka bumi. Harta dan tahta membuatku menjadi seekor iblis berbadan manusia. Gelap hati dan gelap fikiran kulalui bersama hari-hariku yang penuh dengan bangkai manusia. Aku tak segan membunuh dan memotong sendi-sendi manusia yang tak patuh terhadap perintahku. Aku bagaikan dewa kematian bagi semua orang di dunia ini. Tapi aku menikmatinya, aku menikmati dari setiap manusia yang merenggang nyawa karena pekerjaanku.

Tapi malam ini hatiku terketuk saat melihat seorang anak kecil berambut merah menangis memohon kepadaku untuk tidak membunuh keluarganya. Tapi aku tidak, sekali lagi aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang yang mengkhianatiku berkeliaran di muka bumi. Aku membunuhnya, membunuh kedua orang tuanya, dan tetap membiarkan sang anak hidup.

Anak itu menangis, menjerit meminta ampun memohon kepadaku untuk melepaskan kedua orang tuanya. Tapi aku tak bisa.

Saat aku tanya siapa namanya, hanya sepenggal nama yang kudengar.

SASORI.

Yah nama seorang anak yang aku habisi nyawa kedua orang tuanya adalah Sasori. Ia terlihat masih berumur lima tahun saat itu.

Kubiarkan ia hidup dan kunafkahi kehidupannya sampai berusia sepuluh tahun. Lalu kubiarkan ia mencari jalan hidupnya sendiri.

Saat kutulis sebuah pengakuan dosa ini, sudah dua puluh tahun terakhir aku tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan anak itu.

Entah di mana ia sekarang dan bagaimana rupanya. Aku pun tak tahu. Aku sungguh menyesal telah menjadikannya seorang yatim piatu. Tapi nasi telah menjadi bubur. Aku hanya dapat menunggu kematianku berada di tangannya sebagai penebus dosa-dosaku selama ini...

.

.

.

Sebuah tulisan yang membuat Deidara menjadi kacau tidak berarah. Tangannya bergetar, tubuhnya gemetaran saat membaca tulisan mendiang ayahnya. Ia tidak menyangka jika karena alasan inilah Sasori membunuh ayah angkatnya.

Deidara benar-benar depresi, ia tidak tahu harus lari kemana. Ia tidak mempunyai arah tujuan saat ini. Tapi ia berusaha berfikir tenang, mencoba mencari solusi atas peristiwa yang melanda hidupnya.

"Asuna..." terbesit nama seorang gadis yang sudah satu minggu tidak ditemuinya.

Deidara segera menelepon sang gadis dan meminta sang Yuuki untuk datang ke sebuah resort yang ia tinggali saat ini.

.

.

.

Dua jam kemudian...

Asuna datang ditemani dua orang pengawal Deidara, ia mengenakan sebuah baju terusan berwarna pink lengkap dengan sepatu ballet yang juga berwarna pink. Ia tampak kaku saat menemui Deidara di sebuah ayunan yang berada di tepi pantai.

Langkah kakinya terdengar oleh Deidara, membuat Deidara segera menoleh ke arah belakang untuk melihat seorang gadis yang memenuhi ruang hatinya yang kosong.

"Asuna...duduklah bersamaku..." pinta Deidara kepada Asuna.

Asuna menuruti, ia lalu duduk di samping kanan Deidara. Memandangi ombak yang berkejaran di lautan pada siang hari. Deidara menyandarkan kepalanya ke samping kiri pada sebuah pengait besi ayunan. Ia kemudian mencurahkan perasaannya saat ini.

"Asuna...jika memang benar apa kata pepatah yang mengatakan ada pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan. Maka mungkin saat inilah waktu bagi kita untuk berpisah." Deidara mencurahkan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya.

"Deidara nii, aku turut berduka atas meninggalnya ayahmu..." ucap Asuna yang dipenuhi rasa bersalah.

Deidara bangkit dari duduknya, ia berjalan sedikit ke arah pantai.

"Aku minta maaf Asuna, aku tidak mengetahui sesuatu yang tersimpan di dalam hatimu. Tapi esok hari aku yang akan mengantarkanmu sendiri, mengembalikan dirimu pada Naruto." Ungkap Deidara.

"JLEBB"

Asuna tiba-tiba terkejut atas perkataan yang Deidara ucapkan. Sebuah perkataan yang penuh arti bagi dirinya.

"Deidara nii..." Asuna ikut bangun dari duduknya, ia mendekati Deidara.

"Hah..." Deidara mengambil nafas panjang lalu berbalik menghadap Asuna.

"Asuna, seseorang sepertiku memang tidak pantas untuk seorang gadis sebaik dirimu. Aku mengakuinya. Banyak hal yang ingin aku katakan tapi entah mengapa lidahku membeku. Terasa sangat berat untuk aku ucapkan..." lanjut Deidara.

"Deidara nii..." pandangan iba tersirat dari wajah cantik Asuna.

"Asuna, jika boleh kukatakan. Aku ingin jujur kepadamu bahwa aku...aku..." Deidara ingin mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Asuna..." Lanjut Deidara sambil meraih kedua tangan Asuna.

Asuna masih diam mendengarkan sambil terus menatap sang pemuda berkuncir satu yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam itu.

"Tapi aku tahu, cinta itu tidak akan abadi. Sehingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menyayangimu. Tapi, apakah kau juga menyayangiku, Asuna?" Tanya Deidara kemudian.

Asuna terdiam, ia tidak berani untuk berkata dengan jujur.

"Baiklah, tak apa." Deidara tidak dapat memaksakan kehendaknya saat Asuna tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaannya saat itu.

"Boleh kan aku meminta dirimu untuk menemani aku di hari terakhir ini. Kau mau kan?" Deidara bertanya lagi.

Asuna hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia takut salah ucap dan juga takut jika Deidara akan marah kepadanya jika ia menolak ajakan Deidara.

"Baiklah Asuna, mari kita menyusuri pantai ini dengan berjalan kaki." Pinta Deidara kepada gadis bersurai coklat keemasan itu.

Deidara lalu menggenggam tangan kiri Asuna dengan erat, ia mengajak Asuna berkeliling di tepi pantai sambil mengajaknya mengobrol. Mereka berbagi cerita di saat duka itu datang menyelimuti. Sebisa mungkin Asuna menghibur Deidara dengan caranya sendiri. Karena Asuna tahu saat ini Deidara benar-benar membutuhkan seorang teman yang dapat menghiburnya. Terlebih Asuna juga sudah mulai membuka hatinya untuk Deidara, bukan karena cinta tapi karena perasaan iba terhadap sang pemuda yang ahli dalam pembuatan senjata pemusnah massal tersebut.

'Deidara nii, maafkan aku...' ungkap Asuna di dalam hati sambil menatap Deidara yang berada di samping kirinya.

Asuna merasa bersalah, tapi ia tidak punya kuasa untuk melawan. Begitupun dengan Deidara, perasaan bersalah itu mulai menghantui dirinya disaat ia mengetahui motif dibalik penembakkan ayah angkatnya yang dilakukan oleh Sasori, ayah Asuna sendiri.

Keduanya terus melangkahkan kaki di tepi pantai yang berpasir putih nan bersih itu, menghabiskan waktu bersama sampai Deidara tertidur, merebahkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan Asuna.

Bagaimana kelanjutan kisahnya?

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

A/n :

Konbawwa minna san,

Yosh! Chii dateng lagi bawa cerita melow yang satu ini.

Enggak kerasa yah, My Love is You udah menemani kalian lebih dari setahun belakang ini. Akhirnya kita sampai juga di chapter 30. Chapter kali ini juga menjawab sebuah tantangan seorang senpai yang berpen name Uzunami Hole. Ia bilang jarang ada fic bergenre drama yang dapat mencapai 30 chapter, tapi hari ini Chii telah membuktikannya.

"LUNAS yaa senpai."

Hehehe...

Terlepas dari itu semua, Chii pengen ngucapin muakasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya buat yg udah fav and follow cerita ini. Review, flame, kritik dan ngasih saran kepada Chii terhadap perkembangan fic My Love is You. Dan buat semua readers yang telah membaca karya Chii yang jauh dari kata sempurna, Chii ucapin "Arigatou Gozaimasu" sambil membungkuk memberikan hormat.

Dan sebentar lagi kita akan memasuki chapter terakhir dari cerita yang bertema cinta dan keluarga. Kira-kira bagaimana ya ending dari My Love is You?

Ada yang dapat menebak atau menjawabnya?

Chapter selanjutnya bakalan ada single battle antara Deidara dan Naruto untuk menentukan siapa yang pantas untuk menjaga sang gadis bertubuh imut ini. Yang tak lain adalah seorang Yuuki Asuna.

Penasaran?

Yoshi-yoshi... tetap bersama Chii ya minna san di My Love is You next chapter.

Oh iya ada satu lagi...

Chii mau ucapin...

Selamat tahun baru bagi Naru Asuna Lovers dimana pun kalian berada. Semoga kita tetap berada di dalam lindungan-NYA.

AAMIIN

Salam Hangat,

Chiichan


	31. Rindu

Fanfiction My Love is You

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Sword Art Online Disclaimer Reki Kawahara

My Love is You

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family and etc.

Type : Crossover

Rate : T+

Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Yuuki Asuna, Kirigaya Kazuto and friends

Main Pair : Ssstt...

Warning : Oc, Ooc, Au, Ar, At, Typo(s) and many mistakes anymore!

.

.

Chapter 31 Rindu

.

.

Hujan di pagi hari menambah rasa malas sang Uzumaki untuk bangun dari tidurnya yang lelap. Sesekali ia melihat jam di dinding kamar tapi ia kembali tertidur. Tak ada yang spesial untuk hari-harinya yang membosankan dan juga selalu dalam kesendirian. Tapi rutinitas itu terasa sangat menyenangkan jika dibanding hanya bermalas-malasan di rumah.

"Hoooooaaaammm..."

Ia mulai beranjak bangun dari tidurnya, masih dengan rasa malas ia mencoba untuk meraih handuk yang tergantung tak jauh dari kamar, ia segera menuju ke kamar mandi yang berukuran 2x2 meter itu.

"KREK"

Pintu kamar mandi ia dorong dari luar dan kemudian ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi itu. Terlihatlah sebuah cermin seukuran dada terpampang di hadapannya. Ia kemudian bercermin sambil menggosok giginya.

"Wajahku, mulai kusam tidak terawat seperti ini." Ucapnya sambil memegang-megang pipinya yang bergurat tiga itu.

Ia lalu menyelesaikan urusannya dan tak lama sang Uzumaki sudah siap untuk berangkat pergi bekerja.

.

.

.

20 menit kemudian...

Naruto baru saja selesai mengunci pintu rumahnya dari luar. Berpakaian kemeja hitam panjang dengan jam tangan expedition di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Dan celana dasar dan juga sepatu yang berwarna hitam. Entah mengapa hari itu ia mempunyai keinginan untuk memakai pakaian yang serba hitam.

Hari itu hari Rabu, pukul tujuh pagi waktu setempat. Naruto bergegas menuju gang rumahnya. Tetapi di pertengahan jalan ia dikejutkan seseorang.

"Asuna..."

Ia terkejut di kala melihat seorang gadis bersurai coklat keemasan sedang memegang payung hitam sebagai perlindungan diri dari hujan. Naruto sendiri juga mengenakan payung berwarna biru langit, payung yang biasa Asuna kenakan saat berbelanja ke pasar untuk membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari.

"Asuna, kau kah itu?"

Di bawah hujan yang turun, dua orang insan ini saling menatap, gadis yang memang benar adalah Asuna mengenakan mantel berwarna cream setinggi lutut dan sepatu boat berwarna putih. Ia menatap dalam sang Uzumaki yang telah lama tidak ia temui.

Rindu ini, rindu hatinya dan kerinduan yang mendalam menjadi satu, rasanya ingin segera tertumpah ke permukaan.

"Naruto...kau masih ingat padaku?" Tanya Asuna sambil menahan sedih.

Asuna tahu jika sebuah kesalahan telah ia perbuat kepada sang kekasih. Ia juga tidak menyangka jika Naruto masih menempati rumah yang biasa mereka diami dan tak pergi meninggalkannya walaupun dirinya sudah berlalu. Terlihat air mata sudah menggenang di kedua mata Asuna yang sayu. Saat itu mereka tak berhadapan jauh, hanya sekitar lima meter saja jarak di antara keduanya.

Naruto sendiri tersenyum pilu, perlahan-lahan ia mendekatkan diri ke hadapan Asuna lalu semakin mendekat.

"Dasar bodoh!" Ucapnya lalu segera memeluk sang Yuuki Asuna.

Asuna tidak menolak, ia kemudian menangis dalam dekapan Naruto. Payung hitam yang ia pegang ia biarkan terjatuh ke atas tanah, tertimpah rintik hujan yang semakin deras.

"Aku rindu padamu Asuna, aku rindu..." ucap Naruto sambil memeluk tubuh Asuna dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya memegang payung.

"He-em.."

Asuna hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan tubuhnya didekap dengan erat oleh seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Dan air mata itupun terus terjatuh, membasahi kemeja hitam Naruto.

"Asuna, terima kasih kau telah kembali..." ucap Naruto penuh haru sambil mencium kepala Asuna.

Mereka melepas rindu di bawah rintik deras air hujan yang jatuh membasahi bumi.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, di lain tempat.

Hinata tengah berlutut di hadapan sang ayah yang sedang mempertanyakan sebuah kepastian akan kelanjutan hidup anaknya.

Memakai jumpsuit cream dengan rok balon bercorak bunga, Hinata tampak tenang dalam menjawab semua pertanyaan yang sang ayah lontarkan. Saat itu Hiashi masih nampak membelakangi Hinata.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar mencintai Itachi?" Tanya sang ayah untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Iya ayah. Aku mencintainya." Jawab Hinata sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai panjang, tersapu angin yang lalu lalang di halaman belakang kediaman Hyuuga.

"Apa kau yakin akan pilihanmu itu, Hinata?" Tanya sang ayah yang mengenakan kimono hitamnya.

"Ya ayah. Aku yakin." Jawab Hinata meyakinkan sang ayah.

"Hah..."

Hiashi menghela nafasnya, saat ini ia tidak dapat memaksakan kehendaknya lagi. Rasa kesal itu bercampur malu setelah Naruto mencoba berusaha menasehatinya kemarin. Ia tersadar akan keangkuhannya tapi ia juga malu, mengapa seorang anak muda yang menyadarkannya bukan dirinya sendiri.

Perlahan-lahan ia kemudian berbalik menghadap sang anak.

"Benar memang apa kata pepatah, buah tak akan terjatuh jauh dari pohonnya. Kau persis seperti almarhumah ibumu Hinata. Walaupun nenekmu, (ibu dari ibu Hinata) telah memisahkan kami begitu lamanya. Ibumu tetap mencintai ayah dan meyakinkan nenekmu jika ayah memang pantas untuk mendampinginya." Hiashi kemudian berjalan mendekati sang anak.

"Bangunlah nak..." pinta Hiashi sambil memegang kedua lengan Hinata.

Hinatapun lalu bangkit dan berdiri berhadapan dengan sang ayah.

"Jika memang kau yakin akan pilihanmu, maka jalanilah. Bawa Itachi kemari dan suruh ia membicarakan hal ini kepada ayah." Ucap Hiashi sambil membelai poni anaknya.

"Ayah..."

Hinata tak menduga sang ayah akan merestui hubungannya bersama Itachi. Padahal Hiashi telah berusaha memisahkan Hinata tujuh tahun lamanya dengan sang anak sulung dari keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Ayaaaahh..."

Hinata memeluk erat ayahnya, perasaan bahagia yang tidak terkira. Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membalas semua kebaikan yang telah Naruto lakukan untuknya. Jelas-jelas Hinata mendengar semua percakapan Naruto bersama sang ayah waktu itu.

Hinata sendiri menangis tersedu-sedu saat mendengarkan pemaparan Naruto kepada ayahnya.

"Sudah nak, jangan menangis. Kau sudah besar.." sang ayah mencoba melepaskan pelukkan sang anak.

Terlihat Hinata mengusap air mata kebahagiaannya.

'Arigatou..Naruto...kun...' bisik Hinata di dalam hati.

.

.

.

Di kantor Naruto...

Naruto telah dengan berani memperkenalkan Asuna kepada kedua orang tuanya. Minato dan Kushina. Walaupun Kushina tidak menyukai Asuna karena masa lalu kelam Sasori, tetapi Minato berusaha meyakinkan sang istri jika Asuna berbeda jauh dengan Sasori. Ayah kandungnya sendiri.

Baik Asuna dan Naruto dicecar pertanyaan yang panjang oleh Kushina. Tapi Naruto meyakinkan sang ibu jika memang hanya Asunalah yang ia cintai selama ini. Perlahan-lahan Kushina pun dapat mengerti keadaan yang sesungguhnya, tentunya setelah mendengar ceramah dari sang pemuda bergurat tiga ini.

Setelah selesai beradu argumen, Naruto meminta izin untuk mengantarkan Asuna pulang.

"Naruto, terima kasih." Ucap Asuna saat berjalan bersama Naruto menuju parkiran kantor.

"Tenanglah Asuna, aku akan selalu bersamamu." Tangan kanan Naruto meraih tubuh Asuna untuk lebih dekat dengannya.

Mereka lalu masuk ke dalam mobil dan melaju ke sebuah rumah kecil dengan menempuh jarak 35 menit perjalanan dari kantor Naruto.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di sana...

"Aku pulang..."

Asuna masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah berukuran 6x6 meter dengan dua kamar yang ada di dalamnya. Kedatangan Asuna kali ini disambut oleh kedua adiknya yang masih kecil dan juga sang ibu yang tampak sangat cemas setelah Asuna tidak pulang semalaman.

"Kak Naruto..."

Minna, adik bungsu Asuna berlari saat melihat Naruto datang bersama sang kakaknya.

"Kak Naruto...Minna kangen..."

Tanpa malu-malu sambil memegang boneka pandanya Minna langsung memeluk Naruto.

"Minna, apa kabar dirimu...?" Tanya Naruto yang kemudian berjongkok mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan Minna.

"Kak Naruto, banyak hal yang kami lalui tanpa kakak. Minna ingin kita seperti dulu lagi." Ucap si kecil dengan senyum polosnya.

Minna mengenakan baju terusan tanpa lengan dengan warna dasar coklat bergambar kucing putih.

Dari balik dinding ruangan terlihat gadis kecil bersurai hitam panjang sedang menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke depan. Memakai kaos hitam dengan celana pendek yang berwarna coklat.

"Oiii...sepertinya kau sudah tidak menyayangi kami lagi." Yui, gadis itu terlihat menghentak-hentakkan lantai dengan kaki kanannya.

Naruto lalu menoleh melihat siapa gerangan yang berbicara kepadanya.

"Yuii, kau sudah bertambah tinggi."

Naruto sedikit kaget saat ia melihat Yui sudah bertambah tinggi tidak seperti sebelumnya.

"Kemarilah..." Naruto menyahuti perkataan Yui.

Sang ibu, Samui hanya melihati pemandangan yang sudah lama tidak pernah terlihat itu. Sementara Asuna segera masuk ke dalam rumah lalu segera menyiapkan secangkir teh untuk dihidangkan kepada Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau!" Jawab Yui dengan memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Hem...benarkah?" Naruto mendekati Yui sambil menuntun Minna.

"Bagaimana kalau seperti ini..."

"Hap!"

Naruto kemudian mengangkat Yui dan Minna bersamaan, kedua gadis kecil itu berada dalam gendongan sang uzumaki. Yui di kiri dan Minna di kanan.

"Turunkan kami, dasar kak Naruto bodoh!" Yui tampak malu-malu saat Naruto menggendongnya.

Ya sifat pemberontak sudah tertanam di jiwa Yui setelah penindasan yang ia terima dan ia lihat dengan kedua mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Hahahaha..." Naruto tertawa begitu juga dengan Minna.

"Kak Yui malu-malu...hihihi" Minna tertawa kecil saat melihat tingkah sang kakak yang berpura-pura menolak kehadiran Naruto.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Seusai lepas rindu bersama kedua adik Asuna. Naruto mulai bercakap-cakap bersama Asuna di teras depan rumah yang sangat kecil, tanpa diketahui sang ibu yang memang sudah mengerti apa yang akan Asuna sampaikan. Terbukti dengan sang ibu, Samui mengajak kedua putrinya untuk membeli es krim di sebuah mini market yang letaknya cukup jauh dari rumah yang ia tinggali.

Asuna kemudian menyampaikan maksudnya kepada Naruto saat itu.

"Jadi begitu ya, Deidara memintaku untuk datang ke padang pasir Tottori lusa ini." Gumam Naruto yang berada di samping kanan Asuna.

Asuna mengangguk, ia juga bingung karena ketidaktahuannya akan rencana Deidara lusa nanti.

"Iya, Naruto. Dia menyampaikan hal itu kepadaku dan berpesan agar aku dapat membujukmu untuk menemuinya di sana." Sahut Asuna.

Ada perasaan curiga setelah Asuna menceritakan semua kisah yang ia alami termasuk perjanjian dengan almarhum sang ayah, Sasori.

"Hem...aku sedikit curiga dengan dirinya yang tiba-tiba ingin bertemu denganku lusa nanti." Ucap Naruto sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

"Naruto, aku juga bingung dengan maksud perkataannya itu. Tapi hanya kata terakhir itulah yang dia ucapkan sebelum kami berpisah. Dan akupun diminta untuk pergi bersamanya saat menemui kau di sana." Lanjut Asuna.

"Jadi maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto serius.

"Kau akan datang sendiri dan aku akan datang bersamanya." Asuna menuturkan.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, di dalam batinnya ia terus bertanya-tanya tentang maksud Deidara. Terlebih semalam Chouji dan Shikamaru mendatangi dirinya dan menceritakan yang sedang terjadi dengan Deidara saat ini.

Sebuah rasa curiga yang timbul secara alami saat semuanya hampir kembali ke posisi sedia kala.

"Naruto..."

Asuna menyapa Naruto, berusaha menyadarkan dirinya yang sedang melamun itu.

"Naruto..." Asuna kemudian menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Asuna..." Naruto pun tak lama tersadar.

"Baiklah, sebagai seorang lelaki aku tidak mungkin lari dari undangan ini. Aku akan datang tepat pukul sepuluh pagi. Jadi kau tenanglah..."

Naruto kemudian merangkul Asuna dengan tangan kirinya. Asuna pun tak menolak, ia merebahkan kepalanya di bahu kiri sang Uzumaki. Keduanya tampak begitu bersuka cita atas segala masalah yang telah selesai menerpa.

.

.

.

Esok hari, pukul 9 pagi waktu setempat.

Deidara tengah merenung atas apa yang akan dilakukannya esok hari. Ia pahami dalam-dalam, tekanan yang besar dari pekerjaan dan perasaan bersalah membuatnya depresi dan hampir kehilangan semangat hidup. Tapi ada suatu hal yang perlu ia selesaikan sebelum mengakhiri semuanya. Yah sebuah pesan sang ayah untuk menyelesaikan urusan yang tertunda. Beberapa pekerjaan Deidara selesaikan di hari itu juga.

"TAP"

Seperti sebuah sentuhan pada pundak kanannya. Entah dari siapa dan dari mana, tapi tiba-tiba hawa dingin menyelimuti ruangan kamar yang ada di resort tersebut.

Cahaya yang terang tak sanggup untuk menembus kegelapan fikirannya. Ia depresi dan benar-benar kehilangan arah.

"Ayah..."

Gumamnya saat ia teringat dengan masa kecilnya. Saat itu ia masih berumur empat tahun. Dan tnggal di sebuah panti asuhan yang berada di pinggir kota.

.

.

.

Dua puluh tahun yang lalu...

"Selamat datang tuan Rai, silahkan..." sosok tubuh tinggi tegap menghampiri panti asuhan tempat di mana Deidara di asuh.

Di sana banyak anak yatim piatu yang tidak tahu akan asal usul keluarga mereka, termasuk Deidara kecil. Saat kunjungan seseorang yang akan menjadi ayah angkatnya. Ia tampak malu-malu menghampiri sang ayah angkat.

Rai-A banyak memberikan sumbangsih terhadap panti Asuhan di seluruh antero Jepang. Kekayaan yang melimpah tidak membuatnya lupa untuk bersedekah, walaupun jalan dari cara mengais rizki yang salah.

Deidara kecil selalu memperhatikan seorang pria setengah baya yang bertubuh tegap berpakaian kimono putih itu.

"Deidara chan, jangan terlalu dekat dengan tuan Rai." Bisik seorang suster penjaga panti asuhan.

Rai-A memberikan sumbangannya secara langsung kepada panti Asuhan tersebut. Dan saat ia ingin beranjak pergi terlihat Deidara kecil yang menarik-narik ujung kimononya.

"Heh..." Rai-A menoleh melihat siapa gerangan yang menarik-narik ujung baju kimono yang ia kenakan saat ia bergegas pulang.

"Deidara! Kau ini...!"

Merasa takut sang suster penjaga panti asuhan itu lalu menarik Deidara kecil agar segera menjauh dari Rai. Tapi tanggapan Rai diluar dugaan.

Rai mendekati Deidara kecil yang hampir menangis karena ditarik kuat oleh sang suster.

"Hey...siapa namamu?" Tanya Rai sambil berjongkok menghadap Deidara kecil.

"Maafkan kami tuan, maaf." Sang suster merasa tidak enak hati karena ulah Deidara.

Rai-A mengiyakan sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya ke arah suster. Pertanda itu tak apa-apa bagi dirinya.

"Sudah jangan bersedih..." ucap Rai kepada Deidara kecil yang sedang mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Kau kenapa nak?" Rai bertanya lagi kepada Deidara.

"Aku...aku ingin...ikut...paman. Bolehkah?" Tanya Deidara kecil sambil menatap lirih Rai.

Saat itu usia Deidara hampir 4 tahun. Ia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti keadaan yang sedang terjadi.

"Deidara!" Sang suster berseru kepada Deidara.

"Tak apa." Rai A menanggapi.

"Kau mau ikut denganku?" Tanya Rai A lagi.

Deidara hanya mengangguk mengiyakan seraya menoleh kepada suster penjaga panti asuhan yang ia sebut dengan "ibu".

"Baiklah, kau akan ikut denganku."

Entah mengapa Rai seperti mempunyai kontak batin dengan Deidara kecil. Ia menggendong Deidara lalu memerintahkan pengawalnya untuk memberikan sumbangan lebih kepada panti.

"Kau jangan khawatir suster. Aku akan mengurus anak ini. Ini ambillah, sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karena telah merawat anak ini." Pengawal Rai A lalu memberikan amplop yang berisi uang kepada suster panti.

"Tapi tuan..." sang suster merasa tidak enak hati.

"Tak apa." Jawab Rai A lalu pergi sambil menggendong Deidara kecil.

Terlihat wajah kebahagiaan yang tersirat dari Deidara kecil waktu itu. Ia merasa menemukan sosok ayah yang sebenarnya.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Rai-A lagi sambil menggendong Deidara.

"Dei..dala.." Deidara masih belum sempurna melafalkan huruf R.

"Baiklah Deidara, mulai sekarang kau dapat memanggilku dengan sebutan ayah." Ucap Rai yang mengerti maksud sang anak.

"Ay-yah." Eja Deidara.

Mereka lalu kembali ke kediaman Rai-A yang megah nan mewah.

Deidara tersenyum riang sambil mengucapkan terima kasih saat memeluk ayah angkatnya itu.

Sejak saat itu Deidara benar-benar di asuh oleh Rai-A. Bahkan Rai A menyewa dua orang pengasuh wanita untuk menemani Deidara saat dirinya tak ada. Entah mengapa sang iblis itu masih mempunyai hati.

Sejak kecil Deidara sudah dikenalkan dengan berbagai macam senjata dan juga bahan-bahan kimia oleh sang ayah. Berawal dari situlah Deidara mulai meracik berbagai macam formula sampai ia menemukan senjata pemusnah massal ciptaannya sendiri. Tentunya setelah ia menyelesaikan studinya di negeri paman Sam.

.

.

.

Hiekkssss...

Deidara menangis mengingat kejadian kala itu. Ia benar-benar berduka saat sang ayah harus pergi meninggalkannya. Air matapun menetes berjatuhan membasahi pipinya yang mulus.

Di tangan kanannya sudah ia genggam beberapa dokumen yang akan ia selesaikan di hari itu juga. Dan pada esok paginya ia akan menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri dari jabatan yang ia pegang saat ini. Tentu saja keputusannya pasti akan ditolak sang kaisar dan juga sang perdana menteri Jepang. Tetapi pada akhirnya mereka juga tidak akan dapat memaksakan kehendak kepada sang ahli pembuat senjata pemusnah massal tersebut.

.

.

.

Esok hari...

Semua urusan telah diselesaikan. Saat ini jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Deidara menunggu kedatangan Asuna di sebuah resort yang ia sewa. Setelah sang Yuuki datang, Deidara mengajak Asuna pergi ke sebuah padang pasir Tottori yang sudah terkondisi. Niatannya akan segera dilaksanakan. Ia menerbangi sebuah heli yang memang merupakan asset pribadinya. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan kursi belakang helikopter. Di kursi belakang helikopter itu tertutup sebuah kain hitam yang entah apa isinya. Asuna hanya diam sambil terus berdoa, semoga saja tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada keduanya.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, di padang pasir Tottori, Jepang.

Naruto telah menunggu kedatangan Deidara dan juga Asuna. Mobilnya tak dapat ia parkirkan di kawasan padang pasir. Sehingga ia harus menyewa kendaraan untuk sampai di titik temu.

Ia, Naruto mengenakan pakaian yang serba hitam begitupun dengan Asuna. Mengenakan dress hitam setinggi lutut dengan sepatu hak tingginya yang juga berwarna hitam. Lain dengan Deidara ia tampak mengenakan pakaian yang serba putih, termasuk sepatunya. Seragam jas lengkap berwarna putih tanpa dasi ia pakai saat menemui sang Uzumaki.

Mereka lalu berhadapan, Deidara melepaskan Asuna dan menyuruhnya menunggu dari jarak pandang dua puluh meter.

"Selamat datang Uzumaki Naruto..." sapa Deidara memberikan salam.

Naruto terdiam, angin yang menyapu keduanya membuat aliran darah melaju dengan deras ke arah jantung.

"Sebelumnya terima kasih kau telah memenuhi undanganku. Aku fikir kau tidak akan pernah datang." Lanjut Deidara.

Naruto menatap tajam Deidara dari jarak tiga meter. Ia berjaga-jaga jika suatu saat terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Apa maumu? Dan apa tujuanmu mengundangku dengan melibatkan Asuna?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara yang lantang.

Di ujung sana, Asuna tampak mengenggam kedua tangannya sambil terus berdoa.

"Santailah, ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadamu." Sahut Deidara menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto.

"Cepat katakanlah, sebelum aku muak melihat dirimu itu!" Ucap Naruto yang kesal karena melihat gaya Deidara yang terlalu santai.

"Baiklah...baiklah..." Deidara menanggapi.

"Naruto, ada dua hal yang aku ingin sampaikan kepadamu. Yang pertama, aku mencintai Asuna. Yang kedua aku ingin mengajakmu berkelahi." Tutur Deidara.

"Apa maksudmu!" Seru Naruto yang mulai marah saat mendengar penuturan Deidara.

Deidara tetap santai setiap menyahuti ucapan yang Naruto lontarkan.

"Naruto, aku akan melepaskan Asuna tentunya jika kau berhasil mengalahkanku terlebih dahulu." Ucap Deidara.

"Kau...!" Naruto terbawa emosi akan perkataan yang Deidara lontarkan.

"Kau fikir kau siapa! Jangan karena kau memiliki segalanya kau dapat membeli Asuna!" Bentak Naruto.

Deidara tak menjawab, ia malah melepas jasnya, sekarang ia berpakaian kemeja putih panjang yang ia gulung sampai ke siku tangannya. Ia pun lalu berkata...

"Hari ini, kita akan menentukan siapa yang pantas untuk menjaga Asuna. Kau atau diriku..." tunjuk Deidara kepada Naruto.

Naruto kesal bukan main, ia merasa sang kekasih dijadikan boneka oleh Deidara.

"Baik, aku terima tantanganmu." Sahut Naruto yang kemudian menggulung kemeja hitamnya sampai ke arah siku.

"Ck" Deidara tersenyum lalu ia segera memulai perkelahian itu.

"BUGH"

Deidara melayangkan tinjuannya ke arah wajah Naruto dengan tangan kanannya, tetapi Naruto dengan sigap menahan tinjuan itu dengan tangan kirinya.

"BUGH"

Naruto lalu mengunci kaki kiri Deidara, berniat menjatuhkannya tetapi Deidara malah menolakkan kaki kanannya lalu menendang wajah Naruto.

"BUGH"

Naruto terkena tendangan Deidara.

"Naruutoooo...!" Asuna menjerit saat Naruto harus mundur ke belakang akibat terkena tendangan Deidara.

Naruto lalu membuang ludahnya ke arah samping kiri. Terlihat darah yang mulai keluar dari hidungnya.

'Rupanya dia benar-benar ingin mencelakaiku.' Bisik Naruto di dalam hati.

Naruto kembali maju berhadapan dengan Deidara, mereka sama-sama mengadu kelincahan kedua tangan mereka. Mencoba menyerang dan juga saling bertahan, membuat Asuna mulai menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas padang pasir. Ia tidak sanggup untuk melihat petarungan itu lebih lanjut.

"Hen..ti...kan..." ucap Asuna pelan sambil berurai air mata.

Naruto masih berusaha mengarahkan tinjuannya ke arah kepala Deidara, tetapi ternyata Deidara mempunyai skill bertarung yang mumpuni.

Cukup lama mereka bertarung di antara butir-butir pasir yang tersapu angin. Naruto terus mencari celah untuk menjatuhkan tubuh Deidara.

"Terima ini!"

Naruto melompat tinggi ke atas lalu berusaha meninju Deidara tepat ke arah ubun-ubun kepalanya.

"BUGH"

Deidara terkena pukulan Naruto, kepalanya mendadak pusing dan penglihatannya menjadi kabur, ia lalu kehilangan keseimbangan. Darah itu mulai mengalir dari mulutnya. Dan perkelahian sengit itu harus berhenti di menit ke-8.

"Deidara nii.." Asuna segera bangkit lalu berlari mengejar keduanya. Ia melihat Deidara tersugkur di atas pasir.

"Naruto...ku mohon hentikan..." isak tangis Asuna saat mendekat ke arah tubuh Deidara.

"Asuna..." Deidara berusaha mengendalikan tubuhnya.

"Tak apa..." ucap Deidara.

Ada rasa cemburu yang membakar Naruto saat Asuna berusaha menolong Deidara untuk bangkit dari keterpurukkannya, tapi rasa itu berusaha ia tepiskan. Sementara Asuna memapah Deidara agar Deidara dapat berdiri sendiri.

"Naruto, sepertinya aku mengetahui cara bertarungmu." Deidara mulai mengkondisikan tubuhnya, ia mulai dapat berdiri tegak tanpa bantuan Asuna.

Sambil mengusap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya, Deidara mengungkapkan apa yang ada di benaknya saat itu juga.

"Naruto, maaf. Mulai saat ini aku tidak akan mengganggu kehidupan kalian lagi. Aku berharap kalian dapat hidup berbahagia selamanya. Aku titip Asuna..." Deidara lalu mengambil jasnya yang berada di atas pasir kemudian menepuk punggung kiri Naruto. Ia lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

"Deidara nii..." Asuna berusaha menahan kepergian Deidara tapi Deidara mengacuhkannya.

"Asuna, kembalilah kepada kekasihmu yang sebenarnya. Maafkan aku selama ini..." sambil membelakangi Asuna Deidara mengucapkan pesan terakahirnya.

"Akan kubawa perasaan yang tak pernah terjawab ini sampai alam memisahkan kita. Naruto, jaga Asuna baik-baik, dan satu hal yang harus kau tahu. Aku belum pernah menjamahnya. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." ucap Deidara lalu menuju ke arah helikopternya.

Naruto terdiam, ia lalu mendekati Asuna lalu merangkulnya.

"Asuna, semunya telah berakhir." Peluk Naruto kepada Asuna.

Deidara lalu masuk ke dalam heli lalu menerbangkannya. Di dalam helikopter itu ia masih memandangi Asuna sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Asuna...terima kasih atas kasih sayangmu selama ini..."

Helikopter itu lalu terbang dan berbelok menuju ke arah barat dari tempat Asuna dan Naruto berada.

Sekitar 300 meter dari titik pandang Asuna dan Naruto dan pada ketinggian 200 kaki dari permukaan padang pasir, sesuatu kemudian terjadi pada helikopter yang Deidara terbangkan.

Terlihat Deidara memejamkan matanya lalu memencet sebuah tombol merah yang berada di dekat monitor helikopter.

"Selamat tinggal Asuna..."

"BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMBBBBB"

Sebuah ledakkan terjadi pada helikopter yang diterbangkan Deidara.

"Deidara nii...!" Asuna berteriak dengan histeris.

Melihat hal itu Asuna berusaha mengejar, tapi Naruto menahannya.

"Asuna...sudah Asuna..." sambil mendekap sang gadis Naruto tak henti-hentinya berkata.

"Naruto...Deidara nii..." Asuna menangis sejadi-jadinya, ia tidak menyangka jika di depan kedua matanya Deidara meledakkan diri di dalam helikopter yang ia terbangi.

"Dei...da...ra...nii.." Ada rasa sesal di batin Asuna, lagi-lagi perasaan bersalah menyelimuti jiwanya saat melihat helikopter itu terbakar di langit. Meninggalkan puing-puing besi yang masih selamat tapi berhamburan ke segala arah.

Naruto kemudian mencoba menelepon pihak keamanan untuk meminta pertolongan, tak lama bala bantuan itupun datang.

.

.

.

Jum'at pukul dua siang.

Tindakkan bunuh diri yang dilakukan Deidara membuat guncang jajaran pemerintahan Jepang. Banyak media meliputnya dan menyangkutpautkan dengan permasalahan percintaan yang Deidara alami. Tapi pihak Deidara menyangkalnya. Pemberitaan itu memunculkan spekulasi jika Deidara didera berbagai macam tekananan sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Menyusul mendiang sang ayah yang terlebih dahulu berpulang.

Saat itu, Asuna tengah berada di resort yang Deidara sewa atas permintaan sang pengawal pribadi Deidara. Tentunya sang Uzumaki menemani tapi tidak sampai masuk ke dalam kamar yang dipesankan oleh pengawal pribadi Dedara.

Di dalam kamar yang terakhir Deidara tiduri, Asuna menemukan secarik surat berisi pemujaan terhadap dirinya. Yang membuat Asuna menjadi semakin terpukul.

.

.

.

Isi surat tersebut...

Friday, at 6.00 am

.

Seorang gadis datang menyambutku dengan kepolosannya.

Pakaian yang mini merusak penglihatanku.

Tutur kata yang dibuat seolah menjebakku masuk ke dalam perangkapnya.

Yah ternyata memang benar aku telah terperangkap.

Tulus kasih yang ia beri tak pernah terlintas di benakku.

Aku tak pernah menduga jika itu hanya sebuah kepura-puraan karena perasaanku tak seperti itu.

Merasakan hangatnya kasih yang ia berikan.

Wajah imut dan manis memaksaku untuk menerjang hatinya.

Tapi aku tidak ingin terburu-buru.

Di penghujung waktu aku temukan bahwa bidadari itu sudah ada yang memiliki.

Sakit? Tentu.

Tapi aku berusaha menyingkirkan sang pilu dari otakku.

Aku melangkah dan memutuskan untuk berhenti di satu titik.

Tanpa melihat ke belakang aku terus terdiam dan merasakan getaran hebat dari benda yang aku ciptakan.

Aku mati...

Aku mati di pangkuannya saat tertidur.

Perasaan yang tak pernah terjawab membuatku berangan-angan.

Akankah langit dan bumi itu menyatu...?

.

.

.

Sebuah pesan yang Deidara tulis untuk Asuna, menghujam jantungnya. Asuna benar-benar dirundung perasaan bersalah. Bagi seorang wanita nyawa begitu sangat berharga. Apalagi Asuna ikut ambil andil dalam kematian keduanya. Sang ayah angkat dan juga Deidara.

Entahlah...

Sejak saat itu, Asuna memutuskan untuk menutup dirinya dari luar. Sang kekasih, Naruto masih berupaya membangun kembali hasrat hidup yang hampir-hampir terkubur.

Akankah Naruto mampu mengembalikan keceriaan pada diri Asuna?

.

.

.

Satu minggu kemudian...

Asuna telah kembali ke rumah yang ia tinggali bersama Naruto. Kondisi tubuhnya mulai berangsur pulih. Tapi keadaan hati siapa yang tahu.

Asuna masih berusaha memperlakukan Naruto seperti dahulu. Ia mencoba melupakan kenangan kelam yang sudah terjadi pada dirinya beberapa waktu terakhir. Canda tawa sang kekasih berusaha menghibur hatinya yang sedang berduka. Yah Asuna mulai mengerti akan makna cinta yang sebenarnya, tentunya setelah kepahitan itu melanda.

"Aku pulang..."

Naruto pulang cepat di hari Sabtu, tampak ia membawa beberapa buah tangan untuk ia berikan kepada Asuna.

"Kau sudah pulang Naruto..." tanya Asuna sambil membantu membawakan yang Naruto bawa.

"Iya, dan aku punya kabar penting untukmu Asuna." Ungkap Naruto lalu duduk di depan meja makan.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Asuna lalu membuka buah tangan yang Naruto berikan padanya.

"Apa ini...?" Asuna melihat sebuah gaun berwarna putih yang Naruto belikan untuknya.

Gaun itu sangat cantik, terdapat berbagai manik-manik indah yang menghiasi gaun putih nan elegan itu.

"Aku sudah bilang kepada pemilik toko jika ukuran tidak sesuai dengan tubuhmu maka akan aku kembalikan." Naruto menuturkan.

"Lalu?" Asuna bertanya lagi.

"Dia mengiyakan. Maka cobalah Asuna, aku ingin melihatnya." Pinta Naruto kemudian.

Asuna lalu memenuhi permintaan Naruto untuk mencoba gaun yang ia berikan. Tak lama, setelah memakainya Asuna lalu keluar kamar dan menunjukkan jika gaun tanpa lengan itu sangat cocok membalut tubuhnya.

"Asuna...kau sangat cantik..." gumam Naruto melihat Asuna memakai gaun putih itu.

"Sini kupakaikan sepatunya.." Naruto lalu mengambil high heels yang ia belikan untuk Asuna. Sebuah high heels berwarna putih perak ia pakaikan di kedua kaki Asuna sambil berjongkok.

"Nah sekarang, sudah terlihat sempurna..." Naruto mengungkapkan setelah memakaikan sepatu di kedua kaki Asuna.

"Naruto, sepertinya ini terlalu mewah untukku." Gumam Asuna yang merasa tak enak.

"Mewah?" Tanya Naruto lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku kanan celananya.

"Iyah." Jawab Asuna sambil mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau ini..."

Naruto menunjukkan sebuh kotak merah berbentuk persegi kepada Asuna. Lalu ia membukanya di hadapan sang Yuuki. Dan betapa terkejutnya Asuna di saat mengetahui isi kotak tersebut.

"Will you Marry Me, Asuna...?" Tanya Naruto sambil berlutut di hadapan Asuna.

"Naruto..."

Asuna tak menyangka jika di hari itu Naruto akan melamarnya. Sebuah cincin bermata berlian Naruto persembahkan untuknya. Bulir-bulir air mata kebahagiaan itupun terjatuh.

"Naruto...apakah ini sungguhan?" Asuna balik bertanya.

Naruto mengangguk, lalu memakaikan cincin berlian itu ke jari manis kiri Asuna.

"Walaupun kau menolak lamaranku, aku akan tetap memaksamu, Asuna."

Naruto segera bangkit lalu menggendong Asuna ke dalam kamar dengan cara memanggul tubuh sang Yuuki di pundak sebelah kanannya.

"Hentikan Naruto...! Ini tidak adil..!" Asuna berontak dengan menggerakkan kakinya ke atas dan ke bawah saat berada di pundak Naruto.

"Tak adil bagimu, tapi ini adil bagiku." Ucap Naruto lalu mengunci pintu kamar.

"KREK"

Pintu itupun dikunci dari dalam kamar.

"Naruto...jangan!" Teriakan Asuna terdengar dari luar kamar.

"Sudah, kau lihat saja betapa besarnya kebanggaanku ini..." sahut Naruto lalu tak terdengar sepatah katapun kemudian.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

Next chapter...

The Last of My Love is You

Stay here!


	32. Semua Tentang Kita (Naruto dan Asuna)

Fanfiction My Love is You

Naruto Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Sword Art Online Disclaimer Reki Kawahara

My Love is You

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family and etc.

Type : Crossover

Rate : T+

Main Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Yuuki Asuna, Kirigaya Kazuto and friends

Main Pair : Naruto x Asuna

Warning : Oc, Ooc, Au, Ar, At, Typo(s) and many mistakes anymore!

.

.

Chapter 32 Semua Tentang Kita (Naruto dan Asuna)

.

.

Tak terdengar sepatah kata, tak terbisik nafas yang berhembus. Kedua insan itu berada di dalam kamar dengan jendela yang cukup besar. Jendela itu terbuka, menghembuskan angin yang menyapu panasnya cuaca. Di sana, di atas tempat tidur keduanya tampak tertidur santai sambil memandangi langit-langit kamar. Cukup lama mereka terdiam, tetapi akhirnya mereka membuka suara.

"Asuna..."

Naruto menyapa Asuna yang sedang berbaring di samping kirinya. Tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut boxer hitam itu membuat Asuna agak risih untuk lebih mendekat ke arah sang Uzumaki. Terlebih kedua tangannya menopang kepala ke belakang, membuat rambut-rambut halus di ketiak Naruto terlihat jelas di kedua bola mata Asuna.

"Hemm..."

Asuna yang terbaring terlentang masih menatap langit-langit kamar, kedua tangannya bertumpuk di atas perut, sesekali membenarkan poni rambutnya yang terbelai angin masuk dari arah jendela.

"Aku...aku sudah meminta tolong ibu dan teman-temanku untuk mengurus persiapan resepsi pernikahan kita." Sambung Naruto kemudian.

"Lalu...?" tanya Asuna kemudian.

"Bulan depan kita akan menikah Asuna." Tutur Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah gadisnya.

"Haaahh?" Asuna tampak terkejut ia ikut menoleh ke arah Naruto.

Naruto segera memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah Asuna.

"Kenapa, apa kau takut akan malam pertama bersamaku?" Canda Naruto sambil tersenyum bahagia ke arah Asuna.

Asuna sweatdrop mendengarnya, ia mengereyitkan dahi pertanda tak setuju dengan ucapan Naruto dan bukan itu alasannya.

"Kau sangat terburu-buru dan tak bilang kepadaku, Naruto!" Gumam Asuna sambil memasang wajah marahnya.

"Hahahaha...sudah kubilang, walaupun kau tidak mau menikah denganku, aku akan memaksanya." Sahut Naruto sambil tertawa.

"Kau ini, itu sangat mendadak tahu!"

"BUGH...BUGH"

Asuna memukul manja dada Naruto yang bidang itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hahahaha, sekarang kau tak akan bisa lari dariku..." Naruto segera menarik tubuh Asuna dan mengangkat ke atas tubuhnya, sehingga saat ini tubuh mungil itu berada di atas tubuh kekar Naruto.

"Asuna..."

Naruto memandangi sang gadis yang masih berusaha menutup kedua mata dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Buka matamu sayang..."

Pinta Naruto, ia mencoba menarik telapak tangan yang menutupi kedua mata Asuna.

"Aku tidak mau, kamu mesum Naruto!"

Asuna berontak saat Naruto menarik paksa tangannya.

"Heeemmm...baiklah..."

Naruto kemudian menarik kepala Asuna agar direbahkan di dadanya.

"Asuna...terima kasih, kehadiranmu memberikan warna bagiku. Aku...aku tidak pernah menyesal atas pertemuan ini. Dan aku berjanji hanya kaulah yang akan mengisi hatiku. Aku mencintaimu Asuna..." ucap Naruto dengan suara pelan sambil mendekap sang gadis.

Ucapan itu membuat Asuna merasa sangat bahagia, sifat Naruto yang dingin perlahan dapat berubah. Naruto pun bisa dikatakan lebih agresif dari yang sebelumnya. Ia sekarang tak segan untuk memeluk dan memperlakukan sang Yuuki sebagai seorang tuan putri.

"Naruto..." Asuna membalas perkataan Naruto, ia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangi sang Uzumaki.

"Maafkan aku Naruto. Selama ini aku selalu menyusahkanmu.." ucap Asuna sambil menatap Naruto.

"Dasar bodoh!"

Naruto segera mendekap lagi sang gadis yang masih berada di atas tubuhnya, membelai rambutnya yang panjang dan sesekali menciumi rambut Asuna yang harum dan lembut itu.

"Kita akan menjadi sepasang suami istri, apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu Asuna. Tapi ada syaratnya..." ucap Naruto yang membuat Asuna langsung menolak untuk di belai.

"Syarat?" Asuna terkejut atas ucapan Naruto yang terdengar pamrih itu.

"Iya, syaratnya kau harus memberiku anak yang banyak." Sahut sang Uzumaki.

"Apaaa?! Kau ingin membuatku mati berdiri?!" Asuna segera bangun dari atas tubuh Naruto lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Hahahaha...tenang saja Asuna, sebisa mungkin paling sedikit sebelas anak ya..." gurau Naruto yang kemudian ikut duduk sambil berbisik di telinga kanan Asuna.

"Tidak mau..."

"Ayolah..."

"Tidaakkkk!"

Mereka terus bergurau melepas rindu setelah sekian lama terpisahkan oleh ruang dan waktu.

.

.

.

Esok harinya, Minggu pukul tiga sore waktu setempat.

Hari itu Naruto tampak sibuk menyelesaikam semua pekerjaannya, tak ada waktu istirahat baginya. Masuk kantor pukul tujuh pagi dan sampai saat ini pukul tiga sore ia masih sibuk di depan meja kerjanya. Yah walaupun hari libur, Naruto bersikeras menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"KREEK..."

Pintu ruangannya di buka dari arah luar, terlihatlah dua sosok makhluk yang sangat ia kenal baik luar dan dalam. Yang berambut seperti nanas memakai cardigan hitam dengan celana jeans dan sepatu sport biru dan yang berbadan tambun memakai t-shirt ungu bercelana gunung yang berwarna coklat, tak lupa sandal jepit berukuran besar menghiasi kakinya.

"Kalian?" Naruto terkejut di saat keduanya memasuki ruangan kerjanya itu.

"Apa kedatangan kami mengganggu, Naruto?" Tanya pria berbadan tambun.

"Tidak-tidak, duduklah..." pinta Naruto yang saat itu mengenakan kemeja hitam lengan panjang yang digulung sampai siku, celana dasar hitam panjang dan juga sepatu pantofel hitam yang mengkilat.

"Kau tampak lebih cerah Naruto." Usik pria berambut nanas, mereka berdua serambi duduk di sofa sudut yang ada di depan meja kerja Naruto.

"Aaah...tidak juga..." Naruto ikut duduk bersama kedua temannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Asuna, apa dia membaik pasca trauma yang ia alami?" Tanya pria berambut nanas lagi.

"Aku rasa begitu, maka dari itu aku meminta bantuan kepada kalian. Apa semua sudah selesai?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tenang saja Naruto, ini kami bawakan paspor untukmu, visa, tiket dan semua kebutuhanmu untuk berlibur ke Indonesia. Tapi jangan lupakan kami kalau kau sudah tiba di sana ya.." ungkap pria bertubuh tambun yang tak lain adalah Chouji.

"Hahahaha...kalian tenang saja, kirim pesan saja kepadaku nanti apa yang kalian inginkan." Sahut Naruto sambil tertawa.

"Mendokuse!" Celetuk Shikamaru yang melihat kepamrihan Chouji.

"Hahaha...mendokuse..." Naruto menirukan.

Chouji kemudian memberikan semua keperluan Naruto untuk berlibur esok hari di pulau yang terkenal dengan keindahannya yang ada di Indonesia. Mereka lalu memberi arahan kepada Naruto saat melakukan liburannya bersama Asuna esok hari.

.

.

.

Malam harinya...

"Apa?!" Asuna terkejut mendengar pernyataan Naruto kala ia mengajak Asuna pergi berlibur ke Indonesia.

"Maafkan aku Asuna, aku fikir ini akan membuatmu terkejut." Naruto pasrah saat dimarahi Asuna.

"Kau ini...sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan serba mendadak. Aku belum merapihkan rumah ini, mencuci baju, menyeterika, mencuci piring dan..."

"HUPP"

Belum sempat Asuna meneruskan ucapannya, Naruto refleks memeluk tubuh sang gadis. Mendekatkan wajah sang gadis ke dadanya yang bidang.

"Asuna...terima kasih. Mulai saat ini semua pekerjaan akan kita lakukan bersama-sama. Kau tidak perlu terlalu lelah melakukannya sendiri, ada aku Asuna..." ucap Naruto sambil memeluk erat Asuna.

"Na...ru...to..."

Asuna terkagum dengan ucapan sang kekasih yang mulai berubah sikap dari yang sebelumnya, membuat Asuna semakin merasa nyaman dan tak perlu mengganggap dirinya sebagai seorang baby sitter Naruto, seperti saat mereka bertemu tahun yang lalu.

"Asuna...sekarang mari kita beristirahat. Besok pagi-pagi aku akan membantu membereskan semuanya." Naruto berucap sambil melepaskan pelukkannya.

Asuna hanya diam dan menatap bola mata Naruto dalam-dalam. Perasaannya sangat bahagia karena sang kekasih hati sudah bersikap jauh lebih baik dari yang sudah-sudah.

Asuna yang tingginya hanya seketiak Naruto itu hanya dapat pasrah saat sang Uzumaki memeluknya walau dalam keadaan belum mandi.

Naruto terus melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kamar.

"Hey tunggu!" Seru Asuna kemudian.

"Heeh?" Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Asuna.

"Kau tidak mandi dahulu? Kau kan sehabis pulang bekerja." Tanya Asuna.

"Nanti saja Asuna, aku sangat lelah..." Naruto meneruskan langkah kakinya ke dalam kamar.

"Tidak!"

Asuna kemudian menarik tangan kanan Naruto.

"Asuna...?" Naruto jadi bingung sendiri.

"Cepat mandi, sekarang juga! Arrrghh!"

Asuna tiba-tiba memasang wajah seramnya di hadapan Naruto. Naruto bukannya takut ia malah ingin tertawa saat melihat ekspresi di wajah Asuna yang marah itu.

'Kalau aku tertawa, habislah aku. Kalau aku diam saja, aku menahan tawa merusak otakku. Baiklah...aku mencari alibi saja..' bisiknya dalam hati.

"Baik...baik...dasar bawel!"

Naruto bergegas ke kamar mandi dengan terlebih dahulu mengusap-usap kepala Asuna. Membuat Asuna semakin mencintainya, seperti Naruto yang juga mencintai sang Yuuki.

.

.

.

Senin pukul lima pagi waktu setempat.

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya, ia mendapati Asuna sudah tidak berada di sampingnya lagi. Ia segera bangun dan mencari Asuna. Ternyata sang kekasih sedang mencuci pakaian di dalam kamar mandi.

"Asuna..."

Naruto menyapa sang Yuuki yang masih mengenakan daster cream setinggi lutut. Sedang Naruto masih mengenakan piyama birunya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Asuna yang masih membelakangi Naruto.

"Iya, apa yang dapat ku bantu Asuna?" Tanya Naruto kepada Asuna.

"Semuanya sudah selesai kubereskan. Tinggal menjemur pakaian ini lalu kita packing." Ungkap Asuna.

"Hah?" Naruto tampak terkejut mendengar pernyataan Asuna.

"Sudah selesai? Kau bangun jam berapa tadi?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

"Jam tiga pagi aku sudah bangun dan segera merapihkan rumah, mencuci piring kotor dan menyetrika." Jawab Asuna.

"Woww..." Naruto terkagum-kagum.

"Sudah Naruto cepat, bantu aku membilas pakaian ini lalu menjemurnya di teras atap!" Seru Asuna kemudian.

"Iya, iya baik." Sahut Naruto segera.

Mereka kemudian bekerja sama untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah sebelum berangkat menuju bandara internasional Tokyo.

.

.

.

Pukul 10.00 pagi waktu setempat.

"Aaahh...akhirnya..." Asuna mencoba meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas.

"Kau ternyata bersemangat sekali Asuna." Ucap Naruto sambil menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

"Tentu, aku akan mengunjungi negara dengan kebudayaan terbanyak di dunia." Sahut Asuna senang.

"Kenapa kita tidak dari dulu ya seperti ini?" Naruto bertanya sambil mulai melajukan mobilnya.

"Sedetik kedepan siapa yang tahu Naruto, sudah jalankan saja mobilmu dengan baik. Aku mau tidur dulu." Asuna lalu menurunkan kursi mobilnya dan kemudian berbaring di samping Naruto.

'Ya Tuhan, mengapa aku gemas sekali kepala calon istriku ini...' bisik Naruto sambil tersenyum senang.

Naruto kemudian melajukan mobilnya menuju bandara internasional Tokyo.

.

.

.

Perjalanan yang panjang mereka tempuh bersama, saat berada di dalam pesawat keduanya menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur yang bergantian. Akhirnya kedua insan ini tiba di Bandara Ngurah Rai Bali. Berbekal semua akomodasi yang mumpuni, selang beberapa menit mereka tiba di sebuah hotel berbintang yang tidak jauh dari pantai Kuta, Bali. Tetapi hari itu mereka habiskan untuk beristirahat di kamar hotel.

"Asuna..."

"Hemm..."

"Kita tidak bisa sekamar selama liburan ini, tak apa ya?" Tanya Naruto kepada Asuna yang sedang mengeluarkan pakaian dari dalam koper untuk di taruh di lemari hotel.

"Iya tak apa. Itu lebih baik untuk kita berdua Naruto." Sahut Asuna sambil tertawa kecil.

"Huh...kalau begitu jawabanmu aku jadi menyesal mengajakmu liburan bersama." Canda Naruto sambil terus memperhatikan Asuna. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding kamar hotel sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Asuna lalu bangkit dan mendekati pemuda Uzumaki yang tampak ngambek manja ini.

"Lalu, kau ingin apa Naruto? Apa kau ingin aku melepas pakaianku sekarang?" Asuna menantang Naruto.

"Eh jangan-jangan..." seketika Naruto menolaknya.

"Ya sudah, aku istiraht dulu ya di kamar sebelah. Daah Asuna..." Naruto langsung ambil langkah seribu saat Asuna berkata ingin melepas pakaian di hadapannya.

"KREEK"

Pintu kamarpun ditutup dari luar.

"Fiyuuuhhh..." Asuna mengelap keringat di dahinya.

"Dasar Naruto, selalu saja tidak bertanggung jawab. Dia yang memancing, saat aku mengiyakan maksudnya dia malah kabur. Hihihi..."

Asuna tertawa geli sendiri mengingat tingkah konyol Naruto. Mereka akhirnya melepas lelah setelah melakukan perjalanan yang panjang.

.

.

.

Esok hari pukul 5.40 di pantai Kuta, Bali.

"Hooooaaaahhh...indahnya...dan sebentar lagi kita akan melihat matahari terbit."

Asuna begitu riang saat berada di bibir pantai Kuta, melihat sinar kuning yang mulai melukis langit yang gelap.

"Kau yakin akan menunggu sampai matahari itu terbit dengan sempurna, Asuna?" Tanya Naruto sambil menoleh ke arah kiri tepat di mana Asuna berdiri sambil memandangi lautan yang berombak.

Keduanya memakai jaket olahraga dan celana training panjang yang sama-sama hitam. Tanpa alas kaki. Mereka sengaja berolahraga dengan berlari di pinggir pesisir pantai.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Asuna memasang wajah cemberut.

"Tidak, tidak mengapa. Hanya saja aku sudah lapar Asuna..." Naruto berucap sambil mengelus-ngelus perutnya.

Asuna kemudian mendekatkan telinga kirinya ke dekat perut Naruto lalu mendengarkan ritme yang sedang disenandungkan di dalam perut itu.

"Hai perut bersabarlah, nanti juga kau akan terisi. Sabar yaa..." Asuna ikut bergantian mengelus-ngelus perut Naruto.

"Hai Asuna, kau fikir aku sedang hamil apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada sewot saat Asuna mengelus-ngelus perutnya yang berpetak itu.

Asuna lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan kemudian menatap wajah Naruto.

"Siapa tau, yeeeyy..." Asuna dengan gemasnya mencubit kedua pipi Naruto.

"Kau ini..." Naruto kesal melihat ulah Asuna.

"Ye..yeyeye...tangkap aku Naruto..." Asuna kemudian lari menghindarkan diri dari Naruto.

"Kau..."

Tak ayal Naruto mengikuti ajakan Asuna, ia kemudian berlari mengejar Asuna di sepanjang pesisir pantai. Yah hitung-hitung olahraga pagi.

"Asuna...! Tunggu...!" Naruto mulai kelelahan mengejar Asuna.

"Dasar payah...huuhhh!" Asuna mengejek Naruto.

Mereka terus berkejaran sampai matahari itu terbit dengan sempurna, menjadi saksi diantara kedua insan yang sedang memadu kasih.

"Naruto..."

"Hemm.."

Asuna sekarang sudah digendong belakang oleh Naruto setelah tertangkap basah. Kedua tangannya melingkar di leher Naruto dan kedua kakinya mengait di pinggang Naruto.

"Terima kasih..."

Hanya kata-kata itu yang kemudian terlontar dari mulut Asuna. Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia kemudian meneruskan langkah kakinya menuju ke sebuah pondok bambu untuk mencari sarapan pagi.

.

.

.

Selasa pukul dua siang Waktu Indonesia Tengah dan sekitarnya.

Mereka berjalan-jalan di sekitar hotel dan singgah dibeberapa tempat untuk mencari souvenir yang akan mereka bawa pulang ke Jepang. Tak lupa, Asuna mencoba menari bersama anak-anak di sebuah teras rumah adat yang mereka kunjungi. Naruto pun mengabadikan moment itu. Betapa gembiranya Asuna dan juga dirinya saat mereka mengunjungi beberapa tempat di Bali. Tapi sayang, mereka hanya diberi waktu berlibur selama tiga hari di pulau wisata itu.

"Haahh...lelahnya..." Asuna yang memakai jumpsuit putih disertai topi pantai putih dan rok canda setinggi lutut yang juga berwarna putih, tampak sedang mengurut-ngurut kedua kakinya yang kelelahan sehabis berkunjung ke sana dan kemari.

"Ini minumlah..." Naruto kemudian memberikan soft drink berbentuk kaleng kepada Asuna yang tengah duduk mensejajarkan kaki di sebuah teras toko.

Asuna lalu meminum soft drink yang Naruto berikan kepadanya.

"Naruto, andai waktu kita banyak aku ingin berkeliling dunia bersamamu." Ungkap Asuna sambil meminum soft drink.

"Kau tenanglah, nanti juga akan tiba waktunya." Sahut Naruto.

"Oiya Asuna, rencana kita akan honeymoon kemana?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hemmm..." Asuna seperti berfikir sambil melihat langit yang biru.

"Entahlah...belum kufikirkan, yang jelas bersamamu kan?" Gurau Asuna sambil menyenggol lengan kanan Naruto. Saat itu Asuna tengah duduk di sebelah kanan Naruto.

"Dasar kau ini...sehabis ini kita kembali ke hotel dulu ya Asuna, nanti malam kita keluar lagi melihat pemandangan pantai." Naruto berucap sambil melihat jam di tangan kanannya.

"Haaaiikkk..." sahut Asuna sambil memberikan hormat.

Naruto tersenyum senang saat melihat keceriaan yang terpancar dari wajah imut Asuna, ia kemudian membantu Asuna berdiri dan kembali ke hotel dengan berjalan kaki.

Di sepanjang jalan, Naruto menggenggam erat tangan kanan Asuna. Ia sekarang tidak malu untuk mengekspose hubungan cintanya itu.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian...

Naruto dan Asuna tengah bersiap untuk kembali ke negaranya, mereka tampak sedang menunggu pesawat take off dari bandara Ngurah Rai Bali. Tak lupa beberapa oleh-oleh mereka bawa dari pulau tersebut. Di dalam pesawat pun tak henti-hentinya Asuna terus mengemil snack yang ia beli dari negeri merah putih. Hal itu yang membuat Naruto merasa sedikit aneh, tapi ia mencoba menepiskan perasaannya sendiri.

"Asuna...apa kau sangat lapar?" Naruto bertanya kepada kekasihnya yang duduk di dekat jendela pesawat.

"Apa?" Tanya Asuna kemudian.

"Kau lapar?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

Sepercik senyum manis itupun tersirat dari wajah imut Asuna, ia bahkan meledek Naruto dengan cara berpkura-pura menyuapi pasangannya itu.

"Kau mau Naruto? Aaaaa..."

Hal itu yang membuat Naruto tampak geli sendiri, karena di muka umum Asuna memperlakukan bak bayi di bawah umur.

"Asuna...emmm...ano...sebaiknya kau segera minum, sebentar lagi pesawat akan take off." Naruto memberi saran kepada kekasihnya.

"Hoh...okay, okay." Sahut Asuna kemudian dan ia segera menghentikan aktifitas ngemilnya itu.

Selang beberapa menit, pesawat akhirnya take off dari Bandara Ngurah Rai Bali.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian...

"Aku mengantuk sekali Naruto..."

Asuna lelendotan di dada Naruto dengan manjanya. Jumpsuit Asuna yang berwarna hitam menerawang itu membuat Naruto menjadi salah tingkah sendiri, karena bentuk dada padat itu terlihat jelas di depan kedua matanya.

'Ya ampuun, cepatlah sampai Tokyo. Aku sudah tidak kuat berlama-lama duduk di sampingnya.' Gumam Naruto di dalam hati.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya mereka melakukan penerbangan dari Bali - Tokyo di malam hari itu.

.

.

.

Jum'at pagi pukul 09.00 waktu Jepang dan sekitarnya.

Mereka menuruni pesawat dan langsung bergegas ke parkiran bandara setelah melalui cek body dan scanning barang-barang bawaan mereka. Saat itu Asuna tampak kelelahan. Walaupun ia sudah memakai mantel yang tebal saat tiba di negeri Sakura, hal itu tak membuat rasa dingin yang meyelimuti tubuhnya hilang.

Selama tiga hari tiga malam di negeri berlambang burung garuda, Asuna tiada henti-hentinya mengunjungi berbagai tempat wisata, dari kuliner hingga fashion ia kunjungi. Hal itulah yang membuat ia kelelahan dan akhirnya terlihat pucat tak bersemangat. Terlebih dehidrasi mengenai dirinya saat itu.

"Asuna...kita mampir ke dokter dulu ya, aku khawatir." Ucap Naruto yang mulai melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan kawasan bandara.

"Tidak usah Naruto, aku ingin tidur saja..." sahut Asuna yang sudah ingin tertidur.

Melihat hal itu, Naruto mencoba mengerti keadaan sang kekasih. Walau ia merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal yang sedang terjadi pada kekasihnya. Tapi lagi-lagi Naruto berusaha menepiskan perasaannya itu.

Mobil itu pun terus melaju menuju kediaman yang biasa mereka tempati.

.

.

.

Sabtu, pukul 7 malam waktu setempat.

Malam minggu, malam yang paling berbahagia untuk kedua keluarga. Minato dan Kushina bersama Naruto dan Asuna mengunjungi Samui dan kedua anaknya di pinggir kota Tokyo. Kedatangan keduanya bermaksud untuk menyampaikan lamaran Naruto kepada anak sulung Samui tersebut.

Selesai resmi lamaran Naruto diterima, kedua belah pihak menentukan tanggal pernikahan yang cocok untuk mereka dan akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk merayakan pesta pernikahan Naruto dan Asuna sesederhana mungkin, hanya kalangan kerabat saja yang diundang. Dan pernikahan itu akan dilangsungkan tiga minggu lagi. Membuat kedua calon pengantin ini deg-degan bukan main menjelang akad yang akan dilangsungkan.

"Huuuffft..."

Naruto menghela nafasnya setelah beberapa jam pertemuan itu dilangsungkan. Tepat pukul sepuluh malam, Naruto dan Asuna tampak menikmati keindahan bintang yang bertaburan di angkasa di teras atap rumah Samui.

"Ayah dan ibu terlalu sibuk Asuna, mereka langsung pulang dan tidak dapat berlama-lama di sini setelah lamaran disampaikan." Ucap Naruto kepada Asuna yang duduk menekuk lutut di samping kirinya.

"Naruto..." sapa Asuna kepada Naruto.

"Iya..." Naruto pun menoleh ke arah Asuna.

"Hatiku berdebar setelah lamaran itu di terima oleh ibu, rasanya sangat bercampur. Entah aku harus merasa bahagia atau sedih. Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi istrimu.." ungkap Asuna yang masih menunduk memandangi kedua lututnya yang ditekuk.

Asuna mengenakan celana pensil biru dengan sweeter berbahan dasar wol yang berwarna abu-abu, sedang Naruto memakai cardigan biru dengan celana gunung panjang berwarna coklat.

"Asuna..."

Naruto menarik tubuh Asuna dan merebahkan kepala Asuna di pundak kirinya, tangan kanannya kemudian menggenggam erat tangan Asuna.

"Aku mencintaimu Asuna, aku ingin segera melangsungkan pernikahan ini agar tidak ada jarak lagi di antara kita. Lagipula aku sudah berumur 21 tahun dan kau juga tak lama akan berumur 19 tahun. Walaupun terbilang muda tapi itu lebih baik bagi kita daripada nantinya akan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Dan juga..."

Naruto kemudian ikut menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala Asuna.

"Aku ingin saat anak kita sudah besar aku masih terlihat muda..." gumam Naruto sambil berkhayal.

"Naruto..."

Asuna membalas pegangan tangan Naruto.

"Aku pun mencintaimu, walau cinta yang kubangun penuh dengan rintangan. Dari awal kita bertemu aku sudah mempunyai rasa kepadamu. Tapi sayang kau tidak menyadarinya..."

Tiba-tiba Asuna menggerutu.

"Maafkan aku Asuna, aku memang tidak pandai untuk mengungkapkan rasa dan akupun tidak sepeka yang kau fikirkan. Tapi inilah aku, aku yang mencintaimu dan berharap penuh kepadamu walau hal itu tidak dapat aku tunjukkan secara langsung." Naruto melanjutkan.

Asuna mengangkat kepalanya yang ia rebahkan di pundak kiri Naruto, ia kemudian menatap sang Uzumaki dalam-dalam. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah kepala Naruto kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya. Melihat hal itu, Naruto mengerti benar apa yang Asuna inginkan. Ia kemudian membalas pergerakkan Asuna. Perlahan-lahan Naruto ikut mendekatkan kepalanya kemudian memiringkan sedikit ke arah sebelah kanan. Bibir itupun perlahan meraih bibir peach Asuna.

"Mmmmmm..."

Mereka kemudian berciuman dengan mesra, memijat lembut bibir pasangannya dengan menarik pelan daging tipis itu.

"Asuna...mmmmhh..."

Naruto menikmatinya, menikmati ciuman itu sambil memegang erat tangan kanan Asuna sementara tangan kirinya memegangi lengan kiri Asuna. Asuna sendiri hanya diam sambil menikmati setiap sapuan lembut yang sangat terasa di permukaan kulit bibir peach miliknya.

'Ai shi teru, Naruto kun...' batin Asuna berbisik.

.

.

.

Minggu pukul dua siang...

Asuna dan Naruto sedang mencari baju pengantin yang akan mereka kenakan. Mereka tiba di sebuah toko butik yang juga menyediakan berbagai perlengkapan pernikahan. Lagi-lagi mata Asuna tertuju pada sebuah gaun pernikahan berwarna putih dengan panjang ekor sekitar lima meter. Gaun itu cukup terbuka di bagian dada dengan berbagai hiasan pernak pernik batu permata yang membuat gaun itu menjadi semakin berkelas.

"Kau menyukainya Asuna?" Tanya Naruto dari arah belakang Asuna.

Sweeter putih yang membalut tubuhnya dan tas kecil hitam yang di sampirkan di pundak kanannya tidak mampu menutupi keindahan gaun itu dari pandangan Naruto.

"Cobalah..." Naruto kemudian mendekati Asuna lalu memegang pinggul kirinya tepat di sabuk celana pensil yang Asuna kenakan.

"Tapi Naruto, ini terlalu mahal..." Asuna berusaha menolak.

"Tak apa sayang, pernikahan itu hanya akan terjadi sekali dalam seumur hidup. Selama aku mampu, aku akan membelikannya untukmu." Ucap Naruto sambil mengusap poni Asuna.

"Naruto..." Asuna begitu terharu dengan ucapan Naruto, ia langsung memeluk kekasihnya itu.

"Maaf nona, apakah Anda akan mencoba gaun ini?" Tiba-tiba seorang pegawai butik berseragam batik datang mendekati keduanya.

"Eh...iya..." Asuna jadi malu sendiri saat pegawai butik memergokinya sedang memeluk Naruto.

"Jika cocok, tolong carikan pasangan gaun yang ini ya..." pinta Naruto kemudian kepada pegawai butik.

"Baik..." pegawai butik itu lalu mengambil gaun yang terpajang di patung lalu mengarahkan Asuna agar segera mencobanya, alhasil gaun itu sangat cocok di tubuh Asuna.

Mereka lalu meminta pihak butik untuk mempersiapkan gaun itu H-4 dari tanggal pernikahan beserta jasa dekorasi kamar pengantin yang mereka sediakan.

.

.

.

Malam hari...

"Naruto..." Asuna tampak bersedih saat Naruto berpamitan pulang kepadanya.

"Tenang Asuna, kita akan bertemu tiga minggu lagi." Naruto mengusap air mata Asuna.

"Tapi itu terlalu lama bagiku..." keluh Asuna yang manja.

"Tenang sayang..." Naruto lalu memeluk tubuh Asuna.

"Dua puluh hari lagi..." Naruto berusaha menenangkan tangisan manja Asuna.

"Tidak mau..." jawab Asuna yang masih berada di pelukkan Naruto.

"Baiklah...baiklah... kalau begitu tujuh belas hari lagi. Tepat di mana kamar pengantin kita mulai di rias, bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Benar ya, kau sudah janji padaku." Ucap Asuna sambil mencubit puting dada Naruto.

"Awwww! Sakit Asuna..." Naruto melepas pelukkannya lalu mengusap-usap puting dada sebelah kanan yang dicubit Asuna.

"Nanti juga enak...weee..." ledek Asuna sambil berlari, menghindar dari Naruto.

"Kau ini..." Naruto tsrsenyum menanggapi tingkah nakal Asuna.

"Sudah sana pulang, hati-hati di jalan ya.. jangan lupa kabari aku.." ucap Asuna lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Haah baiklah..." Naruto segera berbalik lalu menaiki mobilnya.

Sementara Asuna masih mengintip kepergian Naruto dari balik jendela. Jantungnya begitu berdebar saat berbuat nakal kepada calon suaminya itu.

'Naruto...do'aku selalu menyertaimu...' gumam Asuna sambil melihat Naruto melajukan mobil dari depan rumahnya.

Asuna beserta keluarga kembali ke rumah Naruto di kota pada esok harinya. Rumah megah nan mewah berlantai tiga. Di sana Tsunade beserta Jiraiya telah menunggu kedatangan calon mempelai wanita beserta keluarganya. Kehidupan keluarga Asuna mulai kembali normal. Yui dan Minna pun mulai bersekolah kembali.

.

.

.

Dua minggu kemudian...

Hari-hari terus dilalui Asuna tanpa Naruto, yah Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak bertemu terlebih dahulu dengan Asuna. Selain fokus terhadap pekerjaannya, ia pun berjaga-jaga agar tidak terjadi hal-hal aneh terhadap mereka jika mereka pisah rumah. Maklum saja, mitos yang beredar bakal ada-ada saja hal aneh yang terjadi terhadap calon pengantin yang akan melangsungkan pernikahannya. Demi menjaga itu semua, Naruto berupaya memberikan yang terbaik bagi Asuna dan dirinya dengan cara pisah rumah seperti itu.

Hari itu hari Minggu, rindu mulai menelusuk ke dalam kalbu. Bermodal vidio call Naruto mencoba bercakap dengan kekasihnya itu. Tak ada yang berbeda, malahan Asuna bertambah manja kepadanya dan sering memancing birahi Naruto. Membuat Naruto semakin tidak sabar menantikan hari pernikahan yang akan dilangsungkan seminggu lagi.

'Asuna...sekarang kau seperti ulat bulu bagiku...'

Senyum indah tersirat dari wajah tampan sang pemuda bergurat tiga saat meladeni ulah Asuna yang memamerkan lekuk tubuh indahnya. Tak ada yang tahu akan hal itu, hanya mereka berdualah yang mengetahuinya.

Setelah satu jam bervidio call ria, Naruto melanjutkan pekerjaan yang sengaja ia bawa ke rumah. Yah Naruto sangat bekerja keras beberapa minggu terakhir untuk mencukupi biaya pernikahan dari koceknya sendiri.

"Baiklah...ini demi calon istriku..."

Naruto kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya, tumpukan beberapa berkas laporan dan laptop terkoneksi jaringan internet sudah berada di atas meja yang ada di depannya. Ia pun mulai bekerja sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat bayangan manja Asuna terlintas di benaknya.

'Dasar bodoh...' gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

H-4

Asuna sedang berada di rumah sakit untuk melakukan body check up, ia bersama ibu dan kedua adiknya.

"Kakak...bagaimana hasilnya?" Yui sang adik sangat antusias saat Asuna datang membawa beberapa lembar hasil check up nya.

"Minna juga ingin melihatnya kak..." ucap Minna sambil memeluk boneka beruang kecilnya.

"Eh...kalian, nanti saja di rumah ya. Di rumah sedang ramai, kita kembali dahulu ke rumah baru sama-sama melihat hasilnya." Bujuk Samui sang ibu.

Asuna hanya tersenyum tanpa memberikan jawaban atas hasil yang ia pegang. Mereka kemudian kembali ke rumah, yang mana sudah mulai ramai di tata sedemikian rupa sebagai tempat pesta pernikahan mereka nanti.

.

.

.

Rabu, pukul sepuluh malam waktu setempat.

Asuna tampak memandangi langit malam itu, ia duduk sendiri di teras kamarnya. Memakai baju tidur panjang bermotif panda, ia tiada henti-hentinya memandangi langit.

'Naruto...kau belum juga datang...'

Janji yang terucap beberapa waktu lalu belum dipenuhi Naruto, sudah pukul sepuluh malam Naruto belum juga datang, membuat Asuna didera kesal sendiri.

Ia kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya, menutup pintu teras dan jendela kamar lalu merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Tangannya mencoba meraih handphone yang tergeletak di atas kasur, ia kemudian membuka sebuah aplikasi chat dan melihat status Naruto yang belum berubah semenjak tadi sore.

"On the way..."

"Haaahh...lama sekali perjalanannya kemari, apa dia baik-baik saja ya..." Asuna bertanya sendiri, sambil melihati foto mereka berdua yang terpajang di foto profil aplikasi chat tersebut.

Asuna kemudian mengambil headset dan mendengarkan lagu-lagu klasik di malam itu, tak lama ia pun terpejam tertutupi selimut sampai setinggi pinggangnya. Berharap sang Uzumaki menghampirinya di dalam mimpi.

.

.

.

H-3

"Huuaammm..."

Asuna terbangun dari tidurnya, sinar mentari yang masuk lewat celah-celah ventilasi udara membawa kehangatan untuk tubuhnya yang kelelahan. Tapi siapa sangka di sampingnya sudah tertidur sesosok pemuda tanpa beralaskan pakaian.

"Naruto!"

Asuna terkejut di kala ia mendapati sang pemuda bergurat tiga sedang tertidur lelap di sampingnya.

"Bangunnn! Banguunn!"

Asuna mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Naruto yang sedang terlelap. Naruto yang terdengar mendengkur itu tidak menggubris seruan Asuna.

"Naruto!"

"SREK"

Asuna menyingkapkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Naruto dan ternyata hanya celana boxer hitam yang sangat ketat yang ia pakai saat tidur.

"Apa itu...?"

Asuna kaget saat melihat benda seperti bentuk batang pohon di pertengahan kedua paha Naruto.

"Seperti tongkat kecil..." gumamnya penasaran.

Asuna penasaran, ia ingin mencari tahu apa sebenarnya benda yang terlihat mengeras itu. Ia kemudian memegangnya.

"TAP"

"Keras sekali..." ucapnya pelan sambil berusaha mengintip benda itu dengan membuka sedikit boxer yang Naruto yang pakai.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang menggerayangi kepunyaannya, Naruto pun terbangun.

"Asuna..."

Naruto perlahan bangun dari tidurnya dan sesaat ia tersadar akan sesuatu yang sedang dipegang Asuna.

"Asunaa...ooohhh..."

Naruto mengeluh, meminta Asuna untuk segera melepaskan pegangannya.

"Naruto, apa ini?" Tanya Asuna dengan polosnya.

"Asunaa...ooohh..." Naruto segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan kemudian ia bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk meredakan sesuatu, gaya berjalannya seperti orang yang sedang berlari sambil berjinjit-jinjit.

Asuna yang melihat hal itu menjadi aneh sendiri.

"Apa itu ya namanya..." ia bergumam.

"Ah tidak-tidak...jangan-jangan..." Asuna kemudian bergidik.

"Jangan-jangan itu...itu...hiii..." Asuna ikut bangkit dari tempat tidurnya kemudian ia bergegas mandi.

Di dalam benaknya tidak habis fikir jika "barang" sebesar itu akan mengoyak kewanitaannya. Asuna jadi takut sendiri.

.

.

.

Kamis, pukul 08.00 saat sarapan pagi.

Di halaman belakang rumah Naruto, Asuna dan kekasihnya itu tampak asik sarapan pagi bersama. Mereka hanya diam sementara para penata pesta pernikahan tampak sibuk mendekorasi halaman. Yah tampaknya kedua calon mempelai ini sedang bersama-sama menikmati hari lajang mereka.

"Jadi kau tiba di rumah pukul 23.57 menit?" Asuna bertanya sambil menyantap roti bakar yang ibunya buatkan.

"Iya, itu sama sajakan aku datang di H-4 hari pernikahan kita..." gurau Naruto.

"Haah...kau selalu saja membuat kejutan untukku, Naruto..." Asuna kesal karena sudah dibuat menunggu oleh Naruto.

"Maafkan aku baweell..." Naruto mencubit kedua pipi Asuna dengan gemasnya.

"Kemarin aku menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku terlebih dahulu. Dan kau tahu, pukul delapan malam aku baru sampai di rumah. Lalu istirahat sebentar, eh malah ketiduran. Tak apa ya..." lanjut Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah Asuna.

Asuna saat itu mengenakan tengtop berwarna ungu dan celana pendek berwarna putih. Sedang Naruto tampak mengenakan t-shirt lengan panjang berwarna orange dan celana pendek hitam.

"Asuna..." Samui datang memanggil anaknya.

"Ya ibu..." Asuna menyahuti perkataan ibunya.

"Pihak rias pengantin sudah datang, nanti jika sudah selesai temui mereka di kamarmu yah..." pesan sang ibu yang memakai dress biru ketat. Samui sudah berdandan modis kali ini. Maklum saja sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi besan sang pengusaha ikan terkaya di Jepang.

"Baik bu..." Asuna mengiyakan.

Samui lalu pergi dan kembali mengurusi persiapan pernikahan putri sulungnya itu.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari pun di lewati, akhirnya hari sakral itupun tiba. Tepat pukul sembilan lewat sembilan menit akad dan janji suci mereka ucapan di atas altar pernikahan.

Naruto terkagum saat melihat kedatangan Asuna yang memakai gaun putih dengan hiasan mahkota yang terbuat dari bunga melati. Ekor gaun pernikahan itu dipegangi kedua adiknya di masing-masing sisi. Sedang Hinata dan Sakura menemani Asuna sampai di altar pernikahan.

Isak haru, tawa dan tangis menyertai acara sakral tersebut. Terlebih disaat keduanya telah sah dinyatakan sebagai pasangan suami istri. Kushina, sang ibu menangis sejadi-jadinya disaat anak semata wayangnya itu menikah. Sementara sang ayah, Minato mampu menahan haru saat sang istri bersandar di pundak kanannya.

Para kerabat, sanak keluarga dan teman-teman dekat Naruto dan Asuna di undang semua. Walau pesta pernikahan itu dilangsungkan sesederhana mungkin, tapi keromantisan antara Naruto dan Asuna benar-benar membuat pasangan yang masih ngejomblo iri berat dan ingin segera ikut menikah.

"Selamat ya Naruto, akhirnya..." ucap Itachi sambil memeluk Naruto, ia menepuk-nepuk bahu kanan Naruto.

Itachi sangat terharu atas apa yang telah Naruto perbuat untuknya.

"Itachi nii, terima kasih atas kedatanganmu." balas Naruto.

Itachi cukup lama memeluk Naruto karena budi baiknya telah mempersatukan dirinya dengan Hinata, kekasih lamanya.

"Asuna..." Itachi beralih ke Asuna.

"Jadilah istri yang baik untuk pria sebaik Naruto..." pesan Itachi kepada Asuna.

"Baik..." Asuna mengiyakan sambil memegang seikat bunga mawar putih di tangan kirinya.

Hinata dan Sakura pun mengucapkan selamat kepadanya. Walaupun hampir terjadi rasa di antara Hinata dan Naruto waktu lalu, tidak membuat keduanya canggung saat bersalaman. Yah namanya sudah sama-sama dewasa, tidak ada dendam yang terbenam di benak hati.

Sasuke yang ikut mendampingi Sakura mengucapkan selamat hanya dapat tersenyum tanpa berkata apa-apa, maklum saja sang bungsu Uchiha ini memang agak pendiam.

Chouji dan Shikamaru pun datang tanpa pasangan.

"Whats up bro!" Sapa Shikamaru lalu melakukan salam ala-ala mereka.

"Yeahh...akhirnya Naruto menikah dengan Asuna, kami ikut bahagia..." Chouji melanjuti.

Keduanya berpelukkan mesra dengan Naruto dan melupakan sang mempelai wanita. Bukannya marah, Asuna malah tampak tersenyum saat keduanya menghampiri suaminya dan mengajaknya berbicara.

"Nanti malam lekaslah pulang kalian berdua ya, jangan ganggu malam pertamaku dengan Asuna." Bisik Naruto sambil merangkul keduanya.

"Tenang saja bos, asal kau dapat memberikanku sekardus cemilan untuk malam ini." Sahut Chouji sambil berpesan.

"Huuffttt...apalah dayaku jika telah terusir sang tuan rumah..." gerutu Shikamaru sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Hahahaha..." Naruto pun tertawa mendengar ucapan Shikamaru, bagaimanapun baik Chouji dan Shikamaru adalah teman sedari kecil sang Uzumaki ini.

Pesta pernikahan itu dilangsungkan sangat meriah, memenuhi halaman belakang rumah Naruto.

"Asuna..."

"Hem..."

Naruto menoleh ke arah Asuna yang tampak sedang bersiap melemparkan seikat bunga yang ia pegang sedari tadi.

"Arigatou..." bisik Naruto di telinga kiri Asuna.

Asuna hanya tersenyum, keduanya kemudian membelakangi para tamu undangan dan kemudian bersama-sama melemparkan bunga itu.

"WUSS..."

Bunga pengantin itupun dilemparkan, terdengar sorak sorai saat para tamu undangan berusaha mendapatkan bunga itu. Naruto dan Asuna tersenyum bahagia di hari pernikahan mereka. Memang tiada hasil yang mengkhianati perjuangan.

.

.

.

Author say THANKS to

-Ais Gremory

-Alim fanficker1

-AltheFy

-Apa Lu liat liat

-AraYuuki260216

-Arianz366

-Constantine22

-DEMONICHUNTER-9

-Deckard Shaw

-Dragneel D. Milan

-EROstrator

-Eroyasha

-Error Boss

-FAISHAL ROKIE T

-Giri Diwa Adam

-H1tokiri Battos4I

-Hyoton no ice

-Hyuugabolts

-Kaito Shiratori

-Kei Ryuusei

-Keigaky-Kun

-Kurogami Ray

-Kuroi Mikoru

-Lee Min Ah

-Lumk

-Meraina Neterya Potter-Snape

-Namikaze-Kun OverDosis

-Namikaze Lim

-Namikaze Rohendi007

-Namikaze Tobi Lucifer

-Namikaze Yohan396

-Narutofans

-Neko no Kitsune

-Neo Crossfield

-NizarThePrinceOfDarknees

-OLD Fighter

-Purnama03

-Raffie325

-Refier

-Rhistal

-Rigama

-Rina359

-Romaji NRL

-Rushifa Hime

-Ryuga Yamikato

-Senju-nara shira

-Shadowknightreaper

-Shiro Lucifer - Kun

-Sijeki

-Tenshin FAI

-The White Anbu

-Trchscgdjgh

-Uchida tokugawa

-Uzuki71

-Uzunami hole

-Vin'DieseL D'.Newgates

-Yaoyao-sama

-Yustinus224

-aldiarekngelom

-bbank97

-blade Steal no Emperor

-decade46

-dedek dwipayana 2

-deva r savitri

-fasanuyan

-ferchuelrey007

-hepartz74

-kazueimagawa028

-krama kp

-ksatriabima38

-kuaci coklat

-kurama zula

-langgeng

-lasminist1

-luciyfer

-makotoarisato1

-minami1990

-nero arashiage

-novanto bima46

-nusantaraadip

-rohimexellenct

-sahidar00

-saputraluc000

-tiaradr3w

-yantifarel2234

-Adhi Arisqian

-BlankCode

-Dark Destro

-Himouto-da

-MineEngineer

-Patih Alam

-The'Aced

-lastreader99

-lisamonicasari98

-ranraihan03

.

-All reviewer yang tidak dapat disebutkan satu persatu

-All reader ( Silent and Ghost)

-Naru Asuna Lovers

One more...thank you so much ^*^

Special thanks to someone berinisial "A" yang jauh di sana.

"Terima kasih, secara tidak langsung telah menginspirasi untuk mengembangkan cerita ini.

Dan semua pihak yang telah mendukung.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu"

#membungkuk

Sampai jumpa...

Jaa...

#melambaikan tangan

.

.

.

Satu tahun kemudian...

.

.

.

Asuna tengah berjuang dalam melahirkan anak pertama mereka, tapi sayang air ketuban itu terlalu banyak yang keluar sehingga tindakan operasi caesar harus dilakukan.

"Asuna bertahanlah..."

Naruto tidak tega melihat sang istri yang tengah kesakitan akibat sang bayi sudah mendorong dari dalam rahim. Sambil menggenggam tangan Asuna, Naruto ikut beberapa perawat membawanya dengan menggunakan ranjang dorong saat masuk ke dalam ruang operasi.

"Maaf tuan, Anda diminta menunggu diluar." Ucap salah seorang perawat lalu menutup pintu ruang operasi.

"Asuna, bertahanlah. Kau seorang wanita yang kuat..."

Perlahan Naruto pun tidak dapat melihat sang istri yang hanya tampak memandangi dirinya sambil menahan sakit tanpa dapat berkata apa-apa.

Operasipun dilakukan...

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Minato dan Kushina datang terburu-buru, mencari di mana ruangan operasi sambil melihat sekeliling ruangan.

Tak lama mereka melihat Naruto yang tengah duduk sambil menengadahkan kedua tangannya dan terus memanjatkan do'a agar proses operasi persalinan dapat berjalan dengan lancar.

"Naruto..." sapa Minato yang datang.

"Bagaimana keadaan Asuna, Naruto?" Tanya Kushina yang cukup panik.

"Air ketubannya keruh bu, dan pecah sebelum waktunya. Ia banyak kehabisan air ketuban dan operasi terpaksa dilakukan." Adu Naruto kepada sang ibu.

"Tak apa Naruto, yang penting keduanya selamat." Sang ibu memegang bahu kiri anaknya, berusaha menenangkan kepanikkan sang anak.

Naruto mengangguk saat sang ibu berusaha meredakan kepanikkannya.

'Asuna, andai engkau tahu bagaimana perasaan yang bercampur aduk saat ini...' bisik batin Naruto yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu.

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian...

"KREK"

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka.

Baik Asuna dan bayi yang baru saja dilahirkan akan segera di bawa ke ruangan rawat kelas VIP di rumah sakit tersebut. Segera saja Naruto mendekat ke arah sang dokter yang membuka pintu ruangan operasi.

"Bagaimana dok?" Tanya Naruto saat menghampiri dokter tersebut.

Dokter tersebut tampak sangat gembira dan segera saja ia menyampaikan kabar kebahagiaan itu.

"Tuan Uzumaki Naruto, kami ucapkan selamat. Anda telah menjadi seorang ayah. Nona Asuna melahirkan seorang putri yang sangat cantik." Sang dokter mengajak berjabat tangan.

Berita itu bukan main membuat jantung Naruto hampir-hampir terlepas dari tempatnya, ia pun tanpa sadar menangis haru.

Tak lama beberapa dokter lain membawa sang bayi kepada ayahnya.

"Ini tuan, lihatlah malaikat kecilmu sudah datang ke dunia..." sang dokter menyerahkan bayi mungil yang sudah tampak bersih terbalut selimut tebal kepada Naruto.

Naruto agak segan memegang bayi suci itu, ia tidak berani melakukannya.

"Dokter, nanti saja. Aku ingin istriku yang pertama kali memegang bayi ini." Ucap Naruto.

"Hem...baiklah, kami akan membawanya ke dalam ruangan rawat. Anda bisa menunggu sebentar di sini." Sahut sang dokter.

Tak lama Asuna ikut keluar ruangan tapi masih dalam keadaan belum sadarkan diri.

Berita bahagia itu segera saja Naruto kabarkan kepada Samui yang sedang menunggu di rumah beserta kedua adik Asuna. Selang satu jam kemudian Asuna tersadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian...

Tangis haru menyertai diri Asuna saat melihat bayi mungil berkulit putih tertidur di samping kanannya. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu sambil terus menatap erat sang bayi. Tangan kirinya masih terinfus dan dibiarkan sejajar dengan tubuhnya, sementara tangan kanannya mencoba mengusap-ngusap kepala sang bayi yang baru lahir.

"Asuna...terima kasih..."

Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sang istri, ia lalu mengecup keningnya dengan mesra. Tangis kebahagiaan itu begitu tak dapat dibendung. Selang beberapa menit, kedua pihak keluarga datang melihat sang bayi yang baru terlahir kedunia.

"Anak kita Naruto..." Asuna masih menangis terharu.

"Kakak..." seru Yui dan Minna bersamaan saat masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat Asuna dirawat.

Mereka lalu melihat sang bayi yang baru terlahir ke dunia itu.

"Betapa cantiknya keponakkan Yui ini kak..." Yui terkejut saat melihat bayi kakaknya yang terlahir seperti orang eropa.

"Minna sekarang kamu sudah tidak dapat bermanja lagi kepada kak Asuna..." sindir sang ibu yang ditanggapi malu-malu oleh Minna.

"Selamat ya Asuna..." ucap Kushina didampingi Minato.

"Terima kasih ibu..." sahut Asuna pelan.

Akhirnya kesepian yang melanda Naruto berganti dengan kebahagiaan seutuhnya.

'Arigatou...Asuna...' bisik Naruto sambil mengusap air mata kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

TAMAT

.

.

.

Pesan :

"Memang secara materi (hidup bergelimpangan harta) lebih dari cukup Asuna, tapi secara batin itu sangat menyiksa"

Naruto - Chapter 1

.

"Hanya satu obat untuk mengalahkan sepi, Cinta."

Chapter 2

.

Cinta yang tulus tidak hanya menerima kita sebagai subjek tapi juga keadaan keluarga."

Chapter 3

.

"Ungkapan cinta tidak selalu harus dengan sentuhan."

Chapter 4

.

"Pola fikir dan tingkat kedewasaan berubah seiring dengan waktu."

Chapter 4

.

"Cantik ya, bagaimana kalau si cantik mu ini diambil orang?"

Wanita butuh kepastian, bukan pujian.

Asuna - Chapter 5

.

"Hey Naruto! Jika kau terus diam seperti ini bisa-bisa Asuna diambil orang dan kau akan menyesal!"

Terlalu lama berfikir membuka peluang untuk orang lain mengambil kesempatan.

Anko - Chapter 5

.

"Jagalah hatimu saat kupergi."

Naruto - Chapter 6

.

"Bodoh kau Naruto..! Bodoh...! Membiarkan kesempatan berpihak kepada orang lain untuk mendekati gadis yang kau cintai. Bodoh kau...!"

Naruto - Chapter 7

.

"Ungkapkanlah perasaanmu jika kau memang benar-benar mencintainya."

Suguha - Chapter 7

.

"Jika kau mencintai seseorang jangan kau korbankan orang yang mencintaimu.."

Itachi - Chapter 8

.

"Aku melakukan semua ini (pura-pura lupa ingatan) hanya karena ingin mendengar pernyataan cintamu saja Naruto..."

Saling berkorban jika benar saling mencintai.

Asuna - Chapter 9

.

"Pendidikkan itu sangat penting karena kau akan mendidik anak-anakku kelak Asuna..."

Naruto - Chapter 10

.

"Apa gunanya ospek? Itu hanya ajang balas dendam saja Kakashi san! Aku tidak menyetujuinya. Titik!."

Naruto - Chapter 11

.

"Aku menahan hasratku karena aku ingin menikahinya."

Naruto - Chapter 12

.

"Seharusnya aku tidak memaksakan kehendakku untuknya, mengapa aku seegois ini."

Naruto - Chapter 13

.

Dan masih banyak lagi pesan-pesan lainnya.

Temukan sendiri pesan-pesan yang tersembunyi, dan ungkap lebih tuntas.

Sekali lagi terima kasih bagi yang sudah merelakan waktunya untuk membaca kisah ini.

Salam hangat;

ChiiChan


End file.
